War of the Dark Underground
by StrayShot
Summary: Choices. Zootopia denizens make them every day. In the underbelly of society are those who thrive on craftiness and questionable morals. If you fall to their schemes, you obviously aren't smart. The Dark Council rules the criminal element ruthlessly, and now time is ripe to wrest control of all Zootopia. Sides are drawn, choices must be made. Even for Mr. Big.
1. 1x01 - Prologue

**Prologue.**

** This story begins after events in "Trial Before the Council of Elders"

Authors Note:

There are certain parts of this story that are questionable for young teens. I've greatly improved in keeping it focused on non-sexual content, but for some story arcs it has to be broached to adequately explain what is going on. These are words and terms, not graphic expatiation. Therefore consider the reader warned.

* * *

Eons ago before the beginning of recorded times there once stood two factions of mammals: the predators, vicious and strong; and the prey, meek and terrified. For thousands of years there was a terrible struggle between the two as the prey attempted to live without being eaten, and the predators struggled to find enough food to feed their young. It was not unusual for a young prey to witness one or both of its parents being killed so it had a chance to escape. Those who lived to grow old were held in high esteem; and their counsel heeded to without question. They lived through many attacks by predators and bested them; therefore it was they who lived to teach others how to do same thing.

Then about two thousand years ago years ago there came a truce between the two factions, between predator and prey.

It started when a priest, a honey badger... the least likely of predators to live peacefully... that took up the mantle of peace and stood defiantly at the edge of the Great Watering Hole. The honey badger stated that Mother Nature would have no more bloodshed of her intelligent ones. She had sent him to enforce her will, starting at this very spot. She had clearly made provisions for the predators; fowl and fish were given for them to eat. Any living thing living in the sea that breathed air was also off the menu. This did not sit well with the predators. How could one of their own betray them? Especially one whose species were known to take pleasure in killing entire herds in one day just to stock up for the harsh cold bitter winter. It was blasphemous. It deserved to die.

So the battle raged for days on end. One lone honey badger against an army of mammals thrice its size; the carcasses started piling up, but no end was in sight. Foxes quickness of mind was no match for the honey badger; neither was the quickness of minks, ferrets, and other small predators' species. Bears tried but quickly found their brute strength was no match against the smaller but more agile mammal as it slashed their jugulars; same with the lions, tigers, and jaguars. It was a spectacle to behold; a battle that clearly should have ended quickly by the mass thrown against a lone mammal. It was well-known that honey badgers loved a good fight; and this one proved worthy of that reputation. It was unbelievable that such a small mammal could stand against such numbers, but it did.

When the battle ended many days later the prey species wandered onto the battlefield, pressing through the blood soaked grass and around the dead bodies. Predators who did not partake of the fight also meandered onto the field of battle. Both groups surveyed the area, counting the dead but finally giving up. Soon they came across the limp body of the honey badger. With its final dying breaths it implored the two factions to mend their ways, to start anew here at this watering hole. Mother Nature promised a bright future for both should they heed these words, but she also promised both factions would lose their supremacy should they continue their ancient ways. He waved his paws in the air, conjuring a cloud of thick white mists along the waters' edge. Within it was shown an ape-like beast strolling through a meadow. In its fur-less paws it held strange things; something that threw thin long leafless branches that killed predator and prey alike. The hairless ape also held a thick stick-like thing that emitted black smoke, killing predator and prey alike seemingly by pointing at either one. The beast made traps well-hidden which easily caught the smartest of mammals as if they were sucking cubs and kits. Prey were corralled in small buildings; forced to bear young that were hauled off and killed for food. Predators kept in cages and killed for their pelts. And both predators and preys kept in strange open-air enclosures they couldn't escape; forced to stay there as many hairless apes watched them from a safe distance.

When the mists cleared all mammals looked to where the honey badger once lay; they caught a glimpse as his body dissolved into the fading mists never to be seen again. Each mammal heard a voice speaking; it felt as if were next to each one, it felt as if it were speaking from within. The voice implored them to change their ways, or else what they saw in the mists would come to pass.

This would become their fate if both factions refused to stop: Mother Nature would rise up an apex predator that would easily dominate all mammals. The choice was theirs to make. Wisely the leaders got together and made a pact. To this day few predators dare attempt to kill any prey species with its own teeth and claws or by other means. There are some kingdoms spread worldwide that still do, and Mother Nature warned them they will rue the day they chose to continue their ancient ways.

At the Great Watering Hole the mammals started a new way of life. Over the millennia they would transform it into fishing villages, then to fortified cities, and finally into the metropolis known as Zootopia. To this day in a secluded part of an ancient park rarely visited by anyone somewhere in the great city of Zootopia, one can find an old barely legible flat stone. Upon its surface is written a warning and a promise. A warning... should predators seek to continue their ancient shedding of prey blood; and should mammalkind fail to reign-in these predators, Mother Nature will rise up the prophesied apex predator. And a promise... as long as mammalkind control their bloodthirsty ways, the apex predator will remain a fable.

* * *

But evil that lurks within all sentient beings would find another way to manifest itself.

It first chose petty feuds between family and friends, or between one village and another. This was countered by the bright side: a system of laws and rules were developed to govern all mammalkind, notable exceptions being some mammals chose to rule themselves. Rabbits created their own system; with the eldest forming what was known as the Council of Elders. Bears chose a singular matriarch in their lands known as the Svalbear Empire. Wolves had their Alpha male in the Lupusdon Empire. The desert mammals gathered together under a sultan in the Dromedary Empire; and the jungle mammals under the wise rulership of elephants in the Pachydermia Territory.

But the darkness would not be contained. It found a permanent home in the hearts of individual mammals who desired more than scraps the ruling class allowed others. These mammals first became petty thieves, then gangs of thieves. In time they developed their own society within the present one which they named the _Dark Underground_. It was a name both figuratively as well as practically; because their society lived in the cavern system under the great city of Zootopia. Soon it became clear that this society of thieves needed rules of its own, or else it would tear itself apart from within and be discovered by the others. Once they had an agreed upon list of rules most could live under, they knew they needed a governing body whose tasking it was to enforce said rules. This became the _Dark Council_; their membership would be limited to twelve mammals. A separate mammal was placed in control of the council and became known as _Chancellor of the Twelve_, and the council members known as _Alphas_.

Not all gangs and thieves were content with how things was organized; so they formed a different organized criminal organization more in keeping with their ideals. This became known as the _Crime Syndicate_. While not officially at war with the Dark Council, it took advantage of every opportunity to steel or wrest control of specific areas or commodity markets. Member were not content to be limited with many rules that they viewed was weighing down progress, that had slowed down the Dark Council. _The Syndicate_, as they commonly was referred to, simplified their rules and simplified the punishment given for breaking said rules. In a nutshell; all their rules basically revolved around two principles: 1). If you can get away with it, it's yours. 2). If you aren't smart enough to prevent theft of your property, it's your fault.

Both organizations kept copies of the same ancient books. In these books it was explained why even those living outside normal society needed rules to live by, and what would happen without them. These ancient manuscripts explained why a code of conduct was necessary, why they must have an agreed upon set of rules. Eons ago in the beginning it told of stories what happened when such criminal society lived without them. While the Dark Council adhered to these books closely, The Syndicate used them more as a guideline.

The cavern system under Zootopia had many twists and turn, plenty of crevices for individuals to form their own lair. Over the eons the caverns had been sculpted to better fit the needs of the Dark Underground community. As better building methods and materials became available, these were used to fortify each level as well as access the deeper levels of the caverns. Eventually exploration was forced to stop when they discovered water flooded areas. When scuba and other diving methods were discovered, exploration resumed. They discovered larger chambers that were prime real-estate if they could be drained. Unfortunately they also discovered just how fragile certain areas above these were susceptible to crumbling down. Therefore a program of pouring large amounts of concrete began in earnest, continuing to this day.

It is unknown just how far down under the water the caverns go, but recent robotic probes suggests it may be as deep as the nearby ocean. Since it is freshwater and nobody has discovered the boundary of brackish water signifying the boundary between saltwater and freshwater, it has been determined this cavern system has no direct opening to the ocean. This is considered a good thing; there would be no opening for large water-born predators to enter into their sanctuary.

* * *

Life in the great city of Zootopia has normally been a quiet but rhythmic flow of relations between animals. Sometimes friction arose between predator and prey, when it does the mammals of Zootopia Police Department was there to restore the calm. Not necessarily to the satisfaction of all involved, but hey... you can't please everyone all the time, as the old saying goes. Sometimes this would be between prey mammals, and sometimes between predators.

Something started to change after the Lynxion War.

No one could tell you when they first noticed; but an air of unease had settled in the city. It was difficult to pin-down exactly what it was, but most mammals could feel it. It especially was felt by the officers in the ZPD. When Clawhauser, that eternal fountain of cheerfulness and tori-eating, came to work depressed nearly every day... then you know things are bad. Chief Bogo had his hoofs full trying to keep his officers properly motivated. He sent a message to Colonel Kohle over at Global Security Division, asking them to use their particular skills to determine if this was a real threat or a figment of everyone's imagination. The report he received back was inconclusive; but the old Scottish Terrier promised to have Zootopia monitored. Currently things were heating up someplace that was tying his teams far away from the great city, especially Team Bravo led by Agent Jack Savage.

It started as an increase in petty thefts; then progressing to increasing violent actions for no obvious discernible reason. Mammals least likely to be violent would attempt to seriously harm ZPD officers. Dr. Bennett Otterton and his fellow medical professionals at Zootopia General Hospital soon found themselves swamped with injured mammals and ZPD officers. Paramedics like Josie Warmner were busy tending wounded out at various crime scenes. Medical students like Judy's former-abducted friend Janice Rosenberg, after classes at Zootopia Community College were completed for the day, would be assigned to assist nurses with the overflow of incoming patients. Even the medical professionals at Zootopia Health Commission and Medical Evaluation and Response Team (MERT) were called in to help. Commander Camella Warmpaw and Camila Bogo led their teams to attempt to figure out if a toxin or other medical reason could explain the rapid increase in violence around the city.

It wasn't long before mammals started blaming this on their favorite escape goats: the residents of Happy Town. Foxes were the primary targets. John and Jackie Wilde experienced a higher than usual bigotry and petty theft; number of customers started dwindling at their store. Other storeowners experienced similar things. Even foxes who worked in various places in Zootopia or any of its 12-Ecosystems experienced the same racism. Even Officer Nickolas Wilde wasn't immune to abuse from those he was sworn to protect.

Another favorite group to be escape goated was the Lynx. After the Lynxion War in which many rabbits in the Tri-Burrows and Outback Isles had been captured and many eaten, many prey species had taken to exert payback whenever wherever they could against any Lynx they saw. This led to many Lynx moving to predator-friendly neighborhoods, some moving to Happy Town. There they greatly improved many areas which eventually led to these sub-districts becoming a vibrant and prosperous part of Zootopia.

Soon the increase in violence found its way into the courtroom. Judge Aurthur Dent became alarmed at how his charges were being treated. He wasn't as concerned about his seasoned ones like Judge Edward Matheus and Judge Judith Proudmore of the Superior Court of Zootopia; these could easily change their procedures to best handle the situation. No... it was his newest ones over at the recently established Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow, Judge Petunia Springs and Judge Amy Cloverfield, who he had to keep a close eye on. He was pleased that the Zootopia Marshal Service increased security within the courthouse; and the local sheriff Ben Springs and the new Bunny Burrow chief of police Commander Bugs Knolls both were taking extra precautions in establishing more stringent security outside the courthouse for this circuit court. This included security chief at the Council of Elders estate Chief Vaulter; because sometimes the Bunny Burrow court would hold part of their proceedings up there but only when one of their plaintiffs or defendants was part of the Council's cases. The old judge was pleased all these were working well with each other; it fulfilled a requirement of the renewed Charter Agreement the government had made with the Council of Elders.

Mayor Franz Leporide, the current mayor of Bunny Burrow, soon found that his town was not immune to the violence wracking Zootopia. After he imposed a curfew and mandated everyone travel in groups of three or more, he contacted their ally; the Longears Family who controlled much of the Outback Isles. Unfortunately they were experiencing similar problems. The Estate of the Council of Elders seemed to be immune, probably because it had many different law enforcement and other agencies inside its walls... or maybe it was something dealing with Mr. Big.

One day protesters started appearing throughout the 12 Ecosystems of Zootopia. These made claims which were fantastic and outrageous; some stating only safety can be found by joining a certain gang or criminal element, others stating that the ZPD wasn't doing its job and best solution was purchasing a personal weapon. Others made claims that were difficult to figure out; ZNN News Reporters Audrey Drew and Victoria Harridon was busy documenting many of these. They regularly interviewed Zootopia's favorite psychologist Dr. Ben Bearinton each week to get his opinion about these. The doctor used these opportunities to point out the propaganda in each message, how they attempt to control you, what their control mechanism are, and why all mammals should ignore these.

Then things intensified. What started out with random harassment of a single officer soon turned into a series of ambushes. Medical professionals at Zootopia Health Commission could not discern any reason for the attacks; therefor these were concluded to be willful and deliberate. Such actions were truly disgusting, for they considered neither the value of life nor innocence of the mammal affected by their actions.

Mayor Leodore Lionheart and the city council soon were forced to implement a curfew. As more officers were killed in random attacks, Governor Randolph Darcy was contacted for help. Deployment of the National Guard did help reduce the number of the attacks; and the ZPD beat officers were grateful for their help, especially for their prompt response during ambush attacks. Director Judi Dench, Director of Global Security, was brought before the city council for her recommendations. What she recommended did not sit well; but neither was it rejected outright. While the city council debated on a course of action, the mouse left and returned to her office. She thought bringing back retired and former officers was a no-brainer, at least on a temporary basis until control could be restored.

Only the intervention of Mr. Big prevented the total elimination of the ZPD. It was he who told Chief Bogo who it was responsible: The Dark Council of the Twelve... and the alternate society of criminals it ruled which was known as the Dark Underground.

* * *

The history of the Outback Isles is one of feast and famine; of destruction and rebuilding. It was this cycle of being invaded that kept the rabbit population from overwhelming the land. The ingenuity of the inhabitants barely allowed them to keep abreast of the hordes, to stockpile enough building material to repair and rebuild. Perhaps it was this that forced the invention of the burrows, of burying their homes deep underground. Perhaps it was this that forced building tall thick walls around center of their villages, time being of the essence. But as any army commander can tell you, any defense can be overcome with enough time and persistence. Perhaps this is why lower class citizens were given the less protective system, and farmers used the burrows to protect their families. Whatever method used, it was the lower classes that suffered the most; sacrifice them so the hordes would be appeased and leave.

Jonathan and Emma Longears had thought once the family curse was cured things would get better. For awhile it did. Their treaty with the Zootopians proved beneficial; their trade with the Tri-Burrows was both profitable as well as drawing both Lapin societies closer. Celebrating holidays together was becoming more frequent, and their young were inter-marrying. Their relationship with their ancient nemesis, the Council of Elders, had gotten better; all thanks to a certain bunny-fox couple that recently joined. Their ancient pact with the Svalbears was strengthen because of this. Life was getting better every day.

Then the chaos hit. Everywhere in the Outback Isles protesters were in the streets, and law enforcement was being attacked at random intervals. Thankfully Marcie Strongpaw, Great Mother of the Svalbear Empire, had insisted on having an ambassador in their main compound. The bear may not be a trained warrior but his very presence kept the larger species of protesters at bay. An emergency dispatch to his superiors resulted in a small security force being sent to ensure his protection and the Chancellor and Matron of the Burrow by extension. Marcie strongly encouraged Jonathan to contact Mayor Leporide and coordinate together. It was obvious the Zootopians would need to know what was happening out here, and together they would survive this.

The response they received from Mayor Leporide was not encouraging. Quickly they communicated with the Bunny Burrow city council and formulated a mutual support plan. It was obvious that both Lapin societies were being targeted by the same unknown force; therefore they needed to pool some of their resources. The Longears patriarch and matriarch let the Zootopians know they were also being supported by the Svalbear allies. When the governing council of the Tri-Burrows requested a small group of Svalbears to be posted at Bunny Burrow city hall, Marcie insisted an equal number of their rabbits be stationed at her governing hall. It was agreed and Director Dench was contacted. Team Charlie was dispatched to the Longear territory and Team Echo went to the Svalbear Empire. Team Bravo had previously been assigned to the Tri-Burrows and now would be supplemented with a fully-staffed support facility.

Council of Elders had years ago requested support from GSD and soon allowed it to establish a small facility on the estate. After the renegotiated Charter Agreement went into effect, a better building was built by the Zootopia Corps of Engineers; _Estate Law Enforcement Center_ now was the central hub for all non-estate mammals. It also had expanded rooms for the estate guards, which brought their skill-set into modern times without sacrificing traditional training methods. After the Wilde-Hopps trial, the ZPD Upper Command and that of the GSD established a new program for advanced classes in melee weapons training; obviously taught by the council's guards. Gary Bevyton, Gene Dexter, and Technician Marsha Springs; these were the lead support staff for the GSD. Gary and Gene is the scientist working for the GSD, and Marsha is the lead repair and troubleshooting anything these scientists needed help with.

* * *

Police Commissioner Frank *Teddy* Ursus had his paws full. He was a male Grizzly Bear known as a no-nonsense work ethic; but he had a soft spot for his officers wounded on duty. He was not content to sit all day in ZPD Headquarters pushing paperwork; he stepped outside every day to visit one precinct and get a first-paw look at what his beat officers and detectives were experiencing. As top chief of Zootopia's police force, he was always concerned about the welfare of his twelve precincts. His newest charge, a male Honey Badger from the Order of Mother Nature, was a recent hire and surprisingly was a good fit. The commissioner knew he would have to keep track of this ZPD Religious Counselor; over-work was a typical problem that was the main cause for his predecessors to leave the job.

He had his eyes on one chief in particular: Precinct One Chief Bogo. Chief Bogo had a tough year and came through with flying colors. The Wilde-Hopps case was a nasty surprise to the whole police force, most officers in every precinct thought the bunny-fox officers were being raked over the coals of outdated assumptions. Chief Bogo led his team with a cool head; this put him on the Commissioner's radar, and unofficially onto the promotion list.

When the new circuit court in Bunny Burrow reported that a crime wave was happening in the Tri-Burrows area and the residents didn't bother to report it due to lack of trust in the local law enforcement... the Commissioner knew he had to change things. Internal Affairs did an assessment and a historical study; the results proved a need for more experienced leadership. While a full-rank of chief was not justified, a commander could be. Therefor he was pleased to promote and personally pin the star denoting the rank of commander onto Bugs Knolls; a rabbit senior officer whom he had on his staff for a number of years. Rabbits rarely considered police work as a valid job, and Bugs Knolls was the only one in law enforcement for many years, not counting Jack Savage over in GSD. This officer was adaptable, crafty, expert with almost every weapon in the ZPD arsenal, and held almost every award for bravery; but he refused multiple opportunities for higher rank, for reasons he kept close to his chest. Begrudgingly Bugs Knolls accepted the new position, mainly because it was it was promised more than a desk job: a worthy foe had been identified, one clearly above the skills average ZPD commanding officers had... and he clearly was no average officer.

Commissioner Ursus also was working on the after-effects of the Lynxion War when this new conflict started. His officers were increasingly being ambushed; this forced him to bring back retired officers to fill emergency positions. It was preferable than to leave areas exposed to mammals of ill-repute; most noticeably members of the Dark Underground. He temporarily increased working hours to 12-on / 12-off, and it was necessary to have two cruisers patrol together. This was a stop-gap measure; four officers working together could protect themselves while waiting for backup. When the numbers of his beat officers dropped to a specific level, the National Guard returned to patrolling the streets and was a welcome relief. Chief Mondo Razor, a male swine, had called him almost as soon as it started; the former commander of Precinct One is currently serving as his chief of staff until one of the Precinct commanders would be seriously harmed. Then this retired commander would step in and temporarily assume command of this precinct until the original commander was well enough to resume his position.

Commander Knolls was fully aware of what Internal Affairs had discovered; so he knew his new assignment was going to be difficult. His new charges he would be responsible for were tough, experienced... but lacked the technical know-how to deal with the criminals that obviously were more advanced that the small-time crooks they were used to dealing with. The Lynxion War had thinned-out the less-adaptable ones; this gave him the opportunity to send his Operation Plan directly to ZPD Headquarters as well as his list documenting specific skills and the number of officers he would need to address what was obviously an active organized crime cell.

As a former member of ZPD Headquarters, Commander Knolls had access to all ZPD employee files. He was quite interested in one specific member: Officer Judith Laverne Hopps. The doe had an anomaly in her file that was highly classified and accessible to the Commissioner and others holding _Top Secret: need-to-know_ clearance. Her partner and soon-to-be-husband also had a similar anomaly in his file. If there was one thing he loved most, it was a good mystery. It couldn't be because of the recent trial they just went through, nor because of the training they currently are going through with those old rabbits up at the estate. This... was very sensitive.

* * *

The Servants of Truth could be said to have played a role in the upheaval in Zootopia. The original group had been eliminated by an ancient bioweapon, but their ideology lived on via pamphlets and friends they made outside their group. Soon disgruntled mammals discovered the ideology and became new members. They despised what they considered an unnatural relationship Judy and Nick had. To them it was a grave error to have their relationship be judged as Genuine, and they felt it their duty to restore balance and remove this dark blotch upon Lapin society. Because of Judy and Nick overcoming great odds not only in the Nighthowler case and with the trial before the Council of Elders, some mammals started dating others not of their species. Predators started dating other predator species; prey started dating other prey species.

But what really drove the ire of the Servants of Truth was predators and prey started dating one another. When Judy and Nick first passed the council's judgement, many bunnies tried dating predators; which unfortunately this lead quite a few to become lunch. Thankfully city hall was able to get out the message to all the burrows and rabbit elders to halt this; and have their young ones bring the predator to the council's estate for questioning and determining intent. One of Judy's littermates, Clara, started dating a cheetah. A cousin of Nick's started dating a bunny, encouraged by the sharp wit of Judy and how well her and Nick switched lead role in their relationship. This was starting to occur in nearby towns; some successfully lasting quite a while, others barely beyond a few weeks.

The Servants decided this must stop, and this must be made an example of; starting with the pair which encouraged it all: Zootopia's favorite fox-bunny cops.

* * *

Somewhere in the deep and secretive cavern somewhere under the great city of Zootopia... the Dark Council of the Twelve was holding their meeting. Today many things would be decided, but most importantly... today was to be the day they put their ultimate power grab in action. Their members were from around the world:

**Alpha One: **Regis von Mane, male lion and a relative of Zootopia's current mayor. Master of government systems and parliamentary procedures and clever trickery. When not planning his next trickery of a government program or office, Regis can be found in a salon being pampered by several ladies preening and conditioning his paws, claws, mane and any other services offered.

**Alpha Two:** Albert Battern, male ram from the Gothic Highlands. Master tactician and clever trickery. Albert enjoys medieval jousting tournament, boxing, and Asian contact sports. Occasionally he can be found climbing any vertical structure with minimal footholds; the skyscrapers in Zootopia being his favorite. If he goes to actual mountains, he treats them as *timed events* and keeps scorecards on his progress.

**Alpha Three:** Cheryl Stalk, female caracal from Aswan Plateau. An accomplished assassin. She used to be a skilled undercover agent that resigned from the ZI-6 Intelligence Agency. Cheryl has a love of all things relating to firearms, and can be found at any gun range honing her skills. It is unknown if she prefers weapons to males; but considering the sheer number of broken hearts and bodies, one can theorize which she prefers.

**Alpha Four:** Arthur Horne, male cape buffalo from Caffer Savanah. Shipping executive whose businesses exerts influence over many countries. Arthur has an affinity for fine china and expensive dinnerware; his home and many residences worldwide are filled with many such items. His checking account is debited with numerous billings for replacement items, as is his insurance policy. Arthur claims such *accidents* were caused by red flags or heated debates.

**Alpha Five:** Armand Stout, male African elephant from Pachydermia. Plantation owner and brewer aficionado. Armand enjoys spelling bees and crossword puzzles; he has been known to travel worldwide to play these games against a singular opponent. Armand's habit of using trees to scratch an itch has him banned from many horticultural exhibitions and nurseries. His lawyers are still appealing the last incident, claiming he was merely picking up a shrub someone else had knocked over.

**Alpha Six:** Franz Wright, Middle-age male wolf from the Lupusdon Empire. Consort to the Empress, Franz enjoys the thrill of the hunt... and time away from his cubs. He detests changing diapers and an angry wife; however prefers these to losing his head. Finding a suitable gift for Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, and his wife's birthday is always a challenge: especially for the female who has it all.

**Alpha Seven:** James Adams, male grizzly bear from Kodiak Range. Fishing Industry Executive and author. James has an affinity for all things salmon and is known to take the afternoon off to travel to the Great Outdoors and spend hours in the middle of a stream. Sleeping to all hours of the day is not unusual; especially during the winter months. He swears that a certain Tv show is the biography of his life.

**Alpha Eight:** Juan Prairie, male greater kudu from the Olmec Plains. Travel Industry Executive and connoisseur of water. Juan is very conscious about his health and detests bottled water from non-natural sources. He loves marathons wither planned or simply running with his herd to nowhere in particular. He met his chosen cow during one of these marathons when she ran circles around him.

**Alpha Nine:** Alexander Graham, male moose from Boreal Woodlands. Alpine Travel and Old Woodlands Hospitality executive. Alexander has an affinity for log cabins and mountain valley living. He takes great pride that the patent for the telephone was made by his great-grandfather. Alexander can be found at any national park on Opening Day or traveling to other countries to experience their parks.

**Alpha Ten:** Gregor McKeen, Male grey fox. Godfather of the Outback Isles. Enjoys mystery novels and thrill of the chase. Gregor once was king of the game of Twenty One Questions; but due to unforeseen circumstances he has stopped playing that game. He is currently rebuilding his decimated forces from the recent horde and from an internal civil war. He is forming new alliances and avoiding assassins attempting to claim the reward for the death warrant issued against him.

**Alpha Elven:** Gary Noble, male hare from the Black Forest. Sand-colored fur, brown eyes. Horticulturist executive. Gary detests non-organic farming methods... and carrots. Growing up poor, he is determined to never return to living that way again. His questionable ethics allows him to use assumptions and anti-predator attitudes-prejudices against his fellow prey species: especially rabbits. This apparent living without morals has allowed Gary to accumulate great wealth... and questions of which species he is.

**Alpha Twelve:** Mr. Vito Big, an arctic shew living in Tundratown. Banking executive. Vito loves all things Italian and living by the Old Ways; ancient standards that have proven to minimize hardships and maximize profit. He detests modern goals of the Dark Council; as he believes the goals violate the Old Ways and more importantly... his own relationship with his granddaughter's godmother: Officer Judy Hopps. The truce he established through Judy with certain government agencies has expanded his own territory.

* * *

Chancellor of the Twelve brought the meeting to order. "_Dark Council... today is the day we have been waiting for. Our minions have been carefully placed at vital positions throughout Zootopia. Their reports suggest the Zootopians have been weakened by the Lynxion War and by assisting the Outback Isles in the recent Lupine horde. When we are through with them, no longer will our young be forced to live in these caverns; we will take their homes for our own_." He paused, waiting for the hoots and hollers to die down.

"_But first we must wrest control from them. We must bring their governing body to its knees, and then remove their heads so the old government cannot seek our destruction via guerrilla tactics. No mercy; all in senior positions must be eliminated. Then we'll thin the others according to their usefulness and malleability. Only after these are accomplished can we move on to solidifying control of the remaining ecosystems. Once all of Zootopia is firmly in our control, then we will move on to conquering the whole world... one territory at a time._" Again he paused until the cheers died down.

"_It is unfortunate but necessary that some agencies must be completely gutted. Their mammals will never support our goals, even when they beg for their lives. These beggars... we'll allow to live for a short time until they train our chosen replacements. Then they too will be killed, else they waken to what they have done and attempt to undo it._" He looked around the room, gaging the effects of his words upon his minions. "_Good. I see no quibbling. So which am I referring to? The entirety of the Zootopia Police Department, Global Security Department, Zootopia Health Commission with its Medical Evaluation and Response Team subset. The ZPD and GSD for obvious reasons; they are sworn to operate against us. ZHC and MERT are not as obvious; but these operate closely with the previous members, therefore they are deemed not malleable for our purposes._"

The next few moments he laid out the assignments for each Alpha, some whose tasking was not directed at Zootopia but for the follow-on campaign.

Alpha Ten knew the death warrant on his head was still in effect when he walked into the Dark Council meeting room. His membership had not yet been revoked; thus merely being here he was openly defying the Chancellor of the Twelve. He stated he was not alone and if necessary he would fight the entire Dark Council again, this time he had more than his wits and claws to defend himself. He displayed not only the head of his former wife and who was the former Alpha Six, but heads of a few assassins they sent to kill him. The choice was theirs to make, he was willing to have theirs sitting above his fireplace mantle. In the end it was agreed to allow Gregor to assume his seat but with a caveat; he would be subjected to assassination outside the meeting room.

Alpha Ten grinned, and invited all who wished to make their best attempt.

It was very unusual for Alpha Twelve to be at these meetings; usually he preferred to remain in his fortress in Zootopia's Tundratown. Today he had three polar bears with him: Koslov who normally was here, and the two brothers; Raymond & Kevin Coldpaw. Unbeknownst to everyone, he was guarded by several mammals using stealth units with extra power supplies that increased total duration to one hour. The chancellor reluctantly gave Alpha Twelve his assignment; he was to assist Alpha Six and Ten in attacking all law enforcement in Zootopia, the Tri-Burrows, the entire Outback Isles, and the GSD headquarters in Zootopia. When time came for the evening meal Alpha Twelve declined to eat with his fellow alphas; choosing instead to depart immediately on his assignment. Normally this was seen as an insult to the council, but considering this was his first joining of the meeting in many months it was excused. Besides the rodent couldn't eat much anyway; and his bodyguard was prohibited from joining the meal.

Once safely cleared of prying eyes the stealthed ones disengaged their units and quickly got into the vehicles; departing the area before there was a chance to be spotted. What he was about to do was treason; and he knew eventually the council would find and punished him. There was only one reason he was doing this: for the sake of his granddaughter's godmother, Judy Hopps. A report needed to get back to the Godmother; only she was in a position to warn the Zootopians of the disaster heading their way.

* * *

"_Daddy? Where are you? Why did you leave me?_"

The vixen rolled about under the covers.

"_Daddy! Why aren't you here? It's cold Daddy_."

"_Martha... wake up!_"

"_Daddy... I'm scared. Why do I have to be alone?_"

"_Martha, wake up. It's me, Daddy_." The elder todd said as he gently shook the young light-red vixen.

"_Daddy. Who are these mammals? They're mean, Daddy_."

Kimberly and Carl Wintersprite sat on the edge of the bed, trying to wake their granddaughter.

"_How many nights has it been? Four? Five? Surely this can't be a case of bad venison_" Kimberly said as she held her other granddaughter in her paws. Marilyn had a darker hue of red than her sister and was the dominate one, but when her sister started having these dreams... the faraway stare of her eyes utterly spooked the young vixen.

"_Perhaps it's time to call for the priests_" Carl's voice was firm but held a twinge of pain. He knew what they must do. What it might cost them.

"NO!" A voice said from the doorway.

The elder foxes turned around, knowing exactly who it was.

"_Your methods are not working, Nursemaid. The elixir you use... I've seen it before. How much longer can you try to pull the wool over our eyes?_"

The vixen eyes narrowed. "_You do not know to whom you are talking to. I am responsible for these little ones. It is my responsibility for their proper care_."

"_You seem to forget your place, nursemaid. You may owe a life-debt to our daughter, but you agreed to our conditions on that day you brought these young ones to this household. You may stay here as long as we want you. You are dangerously close to wearing out your welcome. May I strongly suggest leaving this room before you say something more that convinces us to terminate your welcome_."

Abigail Canny, aka: the nursemaid, nodded her head and left the room, not exactly feeling better. She had plans for these little vixens, especially the lighter-hue red one. This little one would be used to lure her true father out in the open; she knew the godfather she once served, Josephine Wintersprite, had prized the todd. Abigail had ogled the todd from across the room and agreed... he was most definitely a higher-caliber character and therefore high-value fox. Soon she would make him her own.

Pastor Chester woke up and bolted upright. He just had a very strange dream; he was surrounded by mean mammals that had him in a cage and were taunting him. He couldn't hear then clearly in this dream, only a strong impression he was scared and wanted his daddy. Honey Badgers aren't known for being scared even when very young, hence why he knew it was a dream. That and in the dream his fur was same color as Nickolas Wilde's. But Nick doesn't have any young, at least none anyone he knows would have that information. But every time this priest has dreams like this, it is usually proven true. Now the earthen priest knew something was wrong.

He made himself a written note, then changed his mind and sent a zmail to his superiors. Afterwards he went back to bed. This was one mystery the priest faction would solve one way or another.

* * *

Kathrin Wintersprite had been carefully watching the one who called herself _Life-Indebted_ to her deceased sibling, Josephine Wintersprite. Something about her story didn't seem right; she disagreed with her parent's seemingly acceptance of the explanation, perhaps they simply wanted to cement their newly discovered grandcubs into the family. Something about that light-hue one; her spidey-senses had been going off ever since she first laid eyes on it. She didn't buy it that both vixens had same todd as father; coat color rarely mis-matched that much between littermates. But her father warned her to keep her suspicions to herself, said he thought in due time the nursemaid would explain who the real father was. In the meantime she wasn't to confront the nursemaid; he knew she was more deadly than she pretended not to be.

Kathrin missed her sister dearly; they were not only littermates but best friends. When they were cubs they inseparable, and this continued all the way into their teenage years. Of the two Josephine was the more ambitious, the bigger risk-taker. As long as Kathrin was around her, Josephine was on a somewhat-even keel. Of the two Josephine was the more popular with the todds; probably because she was always willing to lift her tail to trade for favors. Kathrin was impressed her sister didn't come down with something; perhaps she did and traded medical help for something. Kathrin sighed. Her sister certainly lived for that golden ring of power; and willingly sacrificed her dignity to get it. Kathrin wondered just what it was Josephine traded that got her killed, leaving behind her remaining surviving cubs for someone else to raise.

Her sister couldn't have a normal funeral; someone had removed her head and left her corps to gather flies. Thankfully the ZPD coroner had arrived on-scene before the eggs could hatch and the larva begin their natural process of reducing the body to its elemental properties, although not without the foul smell the process required. Only close family members were allowed to see the actual body; the funeral director was diplomatic in explaining why the head was missing, he chalked it up to trophy hunters. Her college instructor confided with her to the actual reason... it was a mafia signal to show the world the husband had divorced his wife. The type of cut used to remove the head; he showed her the meaning of each stroke of the blade. Kathrin was pledged to never disclose this to her parents; it was better they remembered her death as explained by the funeral director.

* * *

Gregor McKeen, godfather of the Outback Isles mafia, stood out of the balcony and looked over his guards who were doing their afternoon training regimen. This was the latest group of newly recruited mammals to join his forces. They had heart, motivation, eagerness to please... but as expected of ones new to the game, they were clumsy. He made a point to rarely let himself be seen by new recruits; it would distract them and cause more problems just when they needed to focus on their training, not attempting to please the upper chain of command. He remembered his days when he was new to the training. His instructors punished him more harshly than his peers because he knew better; he was privy to the hows and whys everything recruits went through, and why all that they went through was to shorten their training and get them to their next evolution of actually becoming a productive member of the guard.

Nursemaid... he had gotten word of a vixen that had made subtle claims of being the rightful heir to the position, to the title of Godfather. She had wisely avoided making the claim for herself, instead she claimed to have proof who was the rightful heir. This obviously meant that at least one of the cubs of his deceased wife had survived. If this were true, the cub would not be the title holder; but it would be next in line. He had that before he was drugged and thrown into a cell by that cursed vixen. Through patience and deceit he had gained his freedom and hunted her down, and killed her and her lover in a singular action. Now he would have to find this nursemaid and where she hid the cub. Both would need to die before his new wife birthed his cubs.

Catherin McKeen heard rumors; they said her husband had cubs by another vixen. She was not certain wither to believe them, not if the head of a vixen in his personal study was to be believed. She recognized the scar across the throat, a clear sign declaring the marriage was voided. But that little voice in her gut said he was telling the truth; he was certain his Ex's litter had been killed by a member of the Dark Council. Still... it could be possible one survived. She needed to be certain.

As the consort of the godfather, she held certain powers. She summoned one of his advisors and ordered him to send a tracker; she wanted this rumor verified one way or another. If a cub from his previous marriage survived, it had precedence for the title over her... no, their... cubs. As much as she truly loved Gregor, she wasn't certain if she could live knowing another vixen's cubs were the rightful heir. She wasn't the type to kill, but neither could she live ordering the death of an innocent just because of an accident of birth.


	2. 1x02 - What is Going On?

**What is Going On?**

Tundratown was at first glance looking as it normally did.

Shops were filled with shoppers seeking deals or specific items, cafes with lines of customers waiting their turn to order food and drink, and young mammals out on the central ice rink skating and having fun. Cart vendors moving around the perimeter selling hot chocolate, warm cider of various fruits, hot coffee and tea of various sorts, and hot sandwiches wrapped in foil-lined paper wrapping. Taxis and Zuber ride-share moved customers to and fro throughout the district. Everything appeared normal, on the surface.

But a closer look showed the cracks in a civilized society.

Certain mammals elbowed others or physically shoved them out of their way. An occasional brute would cut in line, the waiting customers unwilling or unable to correct the situation. Gang of teens catcalling to some female they found attractive; their lack of manners showed. A mammal accosting a cashier; apparently demanding something it claimed was its right to have. One group of mammals was having a strong verbal disagreement with another group; each claiming they were in the right. Overall it seemed an air of disrespecting your fellow citizen had settled upon the district.

Zootopia Police Department was there to restore the calm. Not necessarily to the satisfaction of all involved.

A group of polar bears moved through the crowd, everyone instantly recognized and swiftly moved out of their way. It wasn't just because they were the apex predators in this district; it was who their employer was. Soon they entered into a gated estate with polar bear guards; and then they entered into a Victorian-style home. It was multi-level in more ways than one, spacious rooms everywhere. One could be excused for not knowing whose home this was if they went by the size of the rooms alone; clearly this building was built for large mammals such as these bears. But the family that lived here for generations were anything but large; the home was built large on purpose to deceive as well as for the comfort of the guards.

The group split up and went to their normally assigned spaces, leaving just the large bear and two others moving down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, and then into an office. Koslov put his boss and best friend, Mr. Big, down at his usual spot. Raymond put Fru Fru down beside her father. The two rodents brushed the snow off their clothes and stepped to the edge of the table where the radiant heat from the fireplace warmed their bodies. The three bears were standing on either side, also warming their paws briefly before stepping away to a satisfying distance.

"_Daddy, are we really going to follow through with the assignment?_"

"_My child, we must get together with the Godmother and make plans that will satisfy the Dark Council while minimizing injuries_."

His daughter smiled, and then remained quiet as her father laid out his basic idea what should happen. Small bombs would be placed in various public places and detonated, each bomb just powerful enough to spray the area with minimal amount of shrapnel. This would pacify the objectives of the Dark Council while minimizing the risk to loss of life. The Big Family had always detested killing solely for killing's sake, but influencing mammals to purchase protection... this was acceptable. Unlike other crime families, smaller criminal organizations, and the Criminal Syndicate... it didn't actively seek it nor unjustly raise the amount. That was a sign of greed, and the ancient books warned against using greed to fill one's pockets. Sooner or later this greed would lead to the mammal's own downfall.

* * *

Judy was 24yrs old and Nick was 32 when she graduated from the Academy and solved the Nighthowler Case with his help. She turned 25 and Nick was 33 shortly after he graduated from the Academy when they started dating. She was 26 and Nick was 34 when they underwent the trial before the Council of Elders, of which they were found to be in a genuine relationship. Today she will soon be 27 and he will be 35. Even though they had been declared as married by the Council of Elders upon being declared in a Genuine relationship, their actual wedding ceremony was almost a year later. In their honor the council lit a very big candle; it was as tall as a jackrabbit's ears from the ground and took two rabbits to reach around it. Candle of Eternal Love symbolizes longevity of the couple's love and burned slowly for an entire week.

Very few rabbits lit more than one such candle; normally widows and widowers that remarried, which in these modern days were almost never happened. Judy was one of a very rare few to light two such candles. As much as she wanted to purchase it herself, tradition dictated both set of parents shared the cost. Their first honeymoon was when they departed the council's estate shortly after being declared in a genuine relationship and Nick's proposal. The second honeymoon was after their official marriage ceremony; this was spent doing several things, mostly visiting relatives on both sides of the family as this was a rabbit tradition. In this case it also was a necessity: they had to go with Nick's elder aunt to the nearest Vulpine Embassy and officially change the ownership registration for the jewelry set Judy received as a wedding gift. By now Judy was accustomed to Nick's female relatives being _head-over-heels crazy_ about her. By this time Nick learned how to gently coax his relatives off of his wife so she could breathe.

Her Best Friend and one-year younger sister Evelin had shared her wedding day. Actually it had been a busy month for the Hopps Family. Her older sisters Jill, Jenny, and Jane had all gotten engaged and since they are littermates decided to share the same day. Judy's littermates Clara and Flowers, and Evelin's littermates Mia and Valentina, all four sisters were engaged and agree to wed on same day. However conflicts arose with their fiancé's work schedules; so it was decided Clara and Flowers would wed before Mia and Valentina.

All nine sisters wound up having their weddings spaced a week apart over a month's time frame starting on the first Saturday: Jill, Jenny, and Jane went first. Judy and Evelin were next on the second weekend. Clara and Flowers had theirs on the third weekend followed by Mia and Valentina on the fourth Saturday. The Hopps Family was certainly going through a boom; the Hopps grandparents wondered if some of these should be spaced a little further apart. Sure it made sense economically, but rabbit does' dreamed of having one day special. Thankfully it was a tradition for Lapins to share wedding days.

Did only one Candle of Eternal Love was purchased for each weekend wedding? No, each doe had her own. In this case the grandparents pitched-in on the cost, both families enjoyed seeing two or three candles burning together in a meadow near the Hopps main burrow. The Hopps farm, being quite big was a logical place to have these weddings; it allowed the sheer size of all family members and friends to attend without being cramped, unless you were the one sitting next to a large mammal.

One of the conditions for passing the trial by the Council of Elders was to get married within 6-cycles of the moon. Although the council itself proclaimed them immediately as _Married in their eyes_, she was allowed to have her own marriage ceremony. Nick properly proposed to her almost immediately upon conclusion of the trial, and placed the Family Heirloom on her finger; an ancient engagement ring last worn by her Great-grandmother Warren, and since Judy was Councilor Elizabeth's favorite granddaughter it was determined she would receive this ring. Luckily not every doe wanted these rings; the responsibility not to damage it or lose it was something of a stressor. This ring also met Judy's job requirement that any ring not protrude or become an entanglement hazard. Still, Judy always put it in her locker at work before going on duty, and retrieved it afterwards.

Their parents were slightly disappointed Judy was not pregnant by now; Judy was not and quite content remaining kit-cubless. It wasn't for lack of trying, as the pharmacy receipts for anti-soreness medicine for genitals proved refills were recently purchased. She still had a goal to reach; making the rank of Detective before starting her own family. Then there was the medication mandated by ZPD upper chain of command; every officer was needed, so birth control procedures were implemented until the crisis was over.

* * *

Today Judy was enjoying her time off by going to Little Judy's birthday party. She was still in her ZPD uniform and decided to come right over soon as her shift was over. It was annoying being 12-on / 12-off, but much more preferred than the other rotation schemes. Melissa Leporidae, Mr. Big's secretary and Janice Rosenberg, a medical student were there; both of these does' were survivors of the Longears Abduction case and close friends of Judy because of it. Also present were several of her relatives from her father's family. At the moment Little Judy was busy shredding the colorful wrapping paper off one of her many presents.

"_I hope you like it_" one of her aunts said as the little kit tried on the pretty dress.

"_Thank You!_" the kit said as she hugged the shrew with all her might.

Next was the gift from Janice. The little kit stopped halfway through, not because the wrapping was too difficult, but because the young doe was slowly nodding off. Little Judy scampered onto the rabbit and gently pulled a blanket onto her. Then gave a peck on the cheek and quietly scampered back to the gift, resuming tearing the wrapping off it. Upon noticing it was a Barbie and Ken *_Let's be a doctor_* play house complete with action figures, the little kit silently mouthed *_Thank You_* to the now-snoring doe.

Judy and Melessa giggled as quietly as they could. Fru Fru and her husband watched from a corner of the room, obviously quite proud their daughter was displaying good manners. Mr. Big was watching from another corner, carefully observing his granddaughter. Fru Fru was nervous; she knew he was evaluating Little Judy. If the kit didn't pass his scrutiny, then he would unceremoniously ice his only granddaughter. Such was the importance of properly training the next generation of the Family Business.

Little Judy scampered over to her grandfather and curtsied before him. "_How did I do, Pop-pops? Did I pass?_"

Mr. Big picked up his granddaughter and kissed her cheek. "_My child, it isn't a matter of simply passing, it is learning good manners. As my granddaughter, everyone will judge our family by the behavior of each one of us. If one behaves inappropriately, it will seem as if that is how we allow everyone to behave. We are teaching you the beginning steps. Soon you will learn much harder ones. But for now, go and open your remaining gifts. But I wonder if your godmother's gift involves handcuffs._"

His arm was quickly slapped by his wife and a disapproving glare directed his way. Ziva Big was not to be messed with; proper manners were important, even for Mr. Big.

Nick had just entered the room; he chuckled as softly as he could at Mr. Big's remark. This earned him a raised eyebrow from the Arctic Shrew. "_Mr. Big, sir... I can attest there is no such thing as that as the gift. Maybe a gift for... *OOOF!_*"

It was obvious that Judy's elbow had hit him in the side. All the adults chuckled, including Mr. Big.

"_Nickolas, I am relieved knowing that isn't her gift. Let's watch Little Judy open her remaining gifts without further comments, shall we?_" Ziva Big said.

As Vito Big's wife she controlled which gift Little Judy opened next. Since Grandmama Big death, she was in charge of ensuring the guards were properly fed, not that she had to cook it herself; there were chiefs hired just for this. Ever since Gideon Grey's pastries were discovered by her husband during the Wilde-Hopps trial, she made a point to order enough pastries each day so the guards would have dessert and a snack. If the fox didn't have an ingredient to complete an order, she would have some sent over; the cost of it deducted from the price, of course.

The remaining gifts were opened in short order. Big Judy's gift was a miniaturized police outfit, complete with plastic things resembling proper police gear that could be removed from the belt. A gold plastic shield above the upper left chest stated _Officer Judy, 007 ZPD Precinct_. Melessa's gift was briefcase with everything necessary to be a secretary, including a carrot recorder-pen.

"_Don't worry about the recorder pen, sir. There's a chipset inside that will not allow your voice to be recorded, only her voice. And the memory module is limited to how much can actually be recorded. As she matures, this can be upgraded to suit her needs and you can determine what functions are upgraded. It's meant to help her with homework. OPSEC at all times._"

The birthday cake was an interesting oat-barley type, its icing was that normally put on carrot cake. Little Judy loved that icing, it was her favorite. Giddeon Grey made a similar one for the non-rodents, including candles for Little Judy to blow out. "_Birth cakes should always have candles, even if they are the second cake_" he had said as he watched the little rodent blow out this second set of candles, and eat part of this cake the baker-fox had cut for her. Mrs. Big allowed this cake to be eaten by the guards; at least those who wished to have a piece. Once his bodyguard and best friend, Koslov gave his approval, the remaining guards each had a piece. Soon thereafter all presents were gathered up and put away, including the birthday-kit who was tucked into her bed with her parents saying a silent prayer over their sleeping bundle of joy.

"_Well, that's one down in the record book_" Nick said nonchalant. Judy rewarded him with a long smooch on his muzzle.

"_Thank you for the assist, foxtrot. Just remember that when it is our cubs and kits shredding the packages._"

Nick gave her a long but gentle hug, letting his hips press against hers. "_Sure thing, Fluff. Now exactly how many are we expecting?_"

Judy had a twinkle in her eyes. "_Oh I don't know. Six or eight, probably as many as twelve or fourteen._"

She enjoyed the momentary look of terror upon his face, knowing he grew up an only cub. Thus he had no reference how to handle multiple young ones. Evelin, her best friend and one—year younger sister, had promised to be one of several godparents to their young, just as she and Nick were already pledged as godparents to hers. Actually, her littermates and Evelin's littermates were pledged as godparents to each one's litters. "_Oh C'mon Nick... we aren't expecting this soon. I was just pulling your chain. I promise to make it up to you when we get home._"

The fox was relieved but still feeling the ending twitches of the panic attack. He knew how she preferred to apologize, and it usually ended with both out of energy.

"_Ok you lovebirds, enough of that!_" Melissa said as she grinned towards the fox-bunny couple. "_Can you tell us the latest what's happening out there?_"

"_I can tell you, and it ain't pretty_" Janice said as she looked toward her new friend, having awaken from nodding-off. "_Assaults against the ZPD are up and nobody knows who the ringleader is, much less the mastermind._"

"_Miss Janice, while you are not privy to the specifics... I will allow you a small hint to the general. The attacks are the result of my former colleagues. If I tell you any more, you will become their next target. I hope this will satiate your questions._"

Janice knew her limited access to this crime lord's family rested solely on circumstance, her friendship with both the godmother and the secretary in their shared experience when all three were abducted and held prisoner in that god forsaken burrow. Only the godmother was spared the horrors of being impregnated and watching her first litter die soon after birth. It was a wonderful tonic to her soul being with these former abductees as they went through counseling together.

"_Thank you, Mr. Big. While I don't completely understand, it will be enough for now._"

"_My child, when the time is right I will allow you to know more. Our success rests in resisting and ultimately beating my former colleagues. We will never beat the evil that rests inside the heart, but we can defeat their current plans._"

Judy and Nick said their good nights and headed to the guest room Mr. Big assigned to them. Ziva went with them, making sure the couple was satisfied with the sheets, comforters, blankets, and special sweets in the dish on the nightstand.

* * *

Abigail Canny, aka: the nursemaid, had plans for these young vixens. One would rise to replace that sorry excuse for a Godfather; the other would be used to lure her true father out in the open. If the stain upon Vulpine society was not removed, the repercussions would be dire. Not only was she a member of the Outback Isles Mafia, but in recent months she discovered another group whose ideas she had an affinity for. Since the death of the godfather who she loyally served, she was looking for something else to dedicate her life once her duties to these young vixens were completed. The Servants of Truth fit the bill just perfect.

The nursemaid was about to say something more when she was unceremoniously pushed aside. In walked a rabbit that seemed as if it crawled through a trash heap, clearly not caring how he just treated the vixen.

"_Peace to you, Grandfather Carl Wintersprite. And to you, Grandmother Kimberly Wintersprite_" the elder rabbit said as he bowed to the old foxes.

"_Peace to you, too, Priest of Mother Nature_" the grandparents replied.

"_We have been alerted to your conundrum, and have consulted Mother Nature herself. Your granddaughter is expressing her psychic abilities; a trait coming forth at such a young age signifies a strong connection to the other world beyond mortal senses_."

"_Priest... tell us, who is this other she speaks about?_"

"_It is her true father. Though she has never met him, she senses he is in grave danger._"

"_We know of their father; he was killed as was their mother... our daughter._"

"_Only one of the fathers was killed. I was sent to prepare her... and your family... for who he truly is. It is not a simple uttering of words; because he is not aware of his offspring. This was kept from him, in hopes these two would share a proper family and therefore a stable life._"

The elder foxes now understood. Their eyes now turned towards the nursemaid, who now had a grin upon her muzzle. "_Life Debt? Just how much of this is true? Is it repaying something... or these young ones a valuable cog in your larger schemes?_"

The vixen was now visibly much different than before, as if changing personalities as one changes clothes. "_You have no idea who you are messing with. I am accountable for these young ones. As long as I am near, they remain safe._"

She was once again pushed aside. "_It is you who uses these young ones for your own gain. While you dip your paws into ill-gotten gain, your tongue flow words design to throw suspicion. Keeping these young ones in material comfort fills only a small amount of what they want; it is their Family that fulfills what they need._"

Abigail snarled. "_Get away from here, priest!_"

This was the last words she spoke in this house. Several of the older Wintersprite foxes had been watching the conversation, and when the nursemaid made her defiant claim they reacted. Abigail was unceremoniously wrapped in a rug and hauled outside. They put her into the bed of their father's pickup truck; several sat with her while a few others drove it down the road. She was unceremoniously deposited on the roadside in the small town of Woolie Meadows in the Meadowlands, and left on the roadside with her personal travel bag she arrived all those months ago. She didn't need to read the note they left on the bag; it was perfectly clear she was not welcome back.

"_You cannot get rid of me this easily_" her voice muffled from within the rolled-up rug. Within a few seconds she managed to extricate herself from the rug, and sat down watching as the taillights disappeared down the country road. She reached into her pocket and removed her satphone, pressed a preset number, then waited for a minion to arrive and drive her back to her base of operations. Little did those country bumpkins know she had tagged both vixens with a micro-tracker. It was cubsplay to bid her time when her minions could best grab the young vixens.

* * *

Kathrin Wintersprite was quite happy the old codger was forcibly removed from her family's home. She made a rude gesture towards the rug as her brothers carried the nursemaid outside. Her mother gasped at this lapse of decorum and her father rebuked her outright. Her remaining siblings were evenly divided between sharing their parents' reaction and that of Kimberly. But to her it was worth it. It was obvious the nursemaid was using the little ones for some purpose, for what she couldn't determine.

Kimberly looked into the toddler's room, and smiled at the two young vixens that were now sleeping peacefully. It might have something to do with whatever the earthen priest was doing in this room. She watched carefully, mesmerized by the ceremony he was doing. The room felt peaceful now, calmer than it usually did. Her thoughts lingered back to when she was a little vixen and her grandparents would either sing her to sleep or tell her nursery rhymes or stories. She missed those days, but happy that these two little ones now was experiencing a wonderful cubhood like she did. Her thoughts turned to the warning her parents gave about the nursemaid; they were certain she was dangerous, now whatever she was capable of there certainly was no reason not to do it.

Kimberly was on a mid-semester break from college. Her last class, introduction to psychology, gave her just enough tools to be able to see through the nursemaid's games. Too bad the nursemaid had been evicted before she had enough time to figure out, or at least determine her general goals for the two cubs. One thing was certain: she had plans and she had separate ones for each cub. But now that she was gone, Kimberly would have to keep her eyes and ears peeled for anything unusual.

* * *

Finnick and Vicky agreed there was something worthwhile about _Hicksville_ as he called it which rejuvenated life. They decided it was worth making a trip to Bunny Burrow without these two ZPD officers, but not necessarily to the Hopps farm. There were plenty of other places they could visit. They had participated in this year's Spring Equinox Festival, celebrated shortly before Easter, and enjoyed it very much. They had plans to participate in the Tri-Burrow's Easter celebration... until the violence started.

Multiple improvised explosive devices detonated in various places around Bunny Burrow, one each day at random time of the day. The new traffic camera system installed did not show anything at all... until the GSD used their software to access the infrared recordings. Sheep using stealth equipment were documented placing the explosives. Once they were caught by police using equipment developed by Gary Bevyton, a research scientist working for the GSD, did these attacks stop. The good-natured scientist was currently working on a computer program to auto-detect and report activity deemed suspicious as recorded by the cameras in all recording modes.

Sheep... what is it about them that makes them so gullible? So ready to take on any assignment blindly accepting the assurances there was little risk to life and limb? There were many things one could say about them; many not so kind, others not suitable to repeat in public. If bunnies were the epitome of cute, sheep were its counterpart: blind faith.

The three main law enforcement officials gathered together to brainstorm about how to best handle the situation. Commander McHorn the ZPD liaison at the Council of Elders estate, Commander Knolls, and Sheriff Springs gathered at the Estate Law Enforcement Center building. Chief Vaulter and Colonel Kohle were there by invitation. After comparing notes it was decided to copy what the ZPD was doing in Zootopia and have two sheriff cruisers patrolling together, especially out in the Tri-Burrows. In Bunny Burrow city limits two police cruisers would do same. Commander McHorn would supplement either of these with the Lynx officers that were temporarily assigned to him. Chief Vaulter had his guards making foot patrols around the city center, traveling from the police station to the court house then to the central park and back to the police station. GSD would have their newest drones surveilling areas currently not with law enforcement or a police cruiser nearby.

Each burrow was to call either the sheriff or police station in Bunny Burrow should they notice anything suspicious on their farms. Since most farms had firearms due to their recent distrust of local law enforcement, they were given proper training by volunteers from the Lapin Legionnaires; a group of rabbits that had military service. Many of these Legionnaires were farmers themselves, thus a great many of the farms already had firearms training.

Governor Darcy supplemented security with a few National Guard troops. His cabinet was interviewing companies from The Netherlands; status reports for building dikes along the coastline in the Tri-Burrows were not favorable and they wanted to know what the problems were. Sunken vessels themselves from the recent Lynxion War was miniscule, it were mainly the ordinance and fuel they carried that worried the contractors. Otherwise finding sufficient material to create the dikes themselves was the primary challenge; rock of specific density was their main concern.

* * *

The Longears family was proud of their close family relations, and focused them on what really was important in life. When the violence started many questioned wither allowing foreigners into their mist really was wise. The chancellor and matron of the burrow had their paws full trying to keep tempers tamped down and rumors countered. They also had their paws full dealing with the aftermath of daily attacks.

Just as in Bunny Burrow, multiple improvised explosive devices detonated in various places. It was obvious what the intended effect was: create panic and hysteria. It succeeded. Rabbits by their nature were prone to nervousness, and these explosions caused them to become quite neurotic. It took hours to bring most of the crowds back to somewhat controlled panic; and the next day it would become stirred-up by the next explosion. Just as in Bunny Burrow, these stopped once police used equipment from GSD to detect stealth mammals that were placing the explosives. Unfortunately where and how these mysterious mammals were coming from remained unknown, and this was perhaps the biggest concern of them all.

But there are other methods of riling up the citizenry.

Random shots at irregular times of the day and night would ring out. Sometimes hurting a mammal, sometimes merely hitting close enough to rattle the nerves. Drive-by shootings became a popular method for unsettling the citizens; and an occasional improvised explosive device would blow up somewhere in one of the villages. It was clear some group had ulterior motives for this; and it further rattled citizens when no group or mammal claimed responsibility. Naturally this led to placing blame on any mammal that did not meet social norms, hence placing the blame first on foreigners and then on their fellow citizens that were social misfits.

* * *

The problems experienced by Bunny Burrow, the Tri-Burrows, and the Outback Isles were cubs play compared to what this city currently was experiencing.

Disruption of services became a common occurrence ranging from ATM machine malfunctions to burglaries happening nearly every day. Random bombings throughout the week wither by improvised explosive devices placed in curbside trash bins, or by vehicles packed with explosives, and sometimes mammals wearing explosive-laden suicide vests. Sometimes normal cash registers would add a tax to the sale that appeared genuine... until debunked by local or regional taxing authorities, mostly because the revenue wasn't going into their coffers. Taxis, buses, large trucks, even random personal vehicles were experiencing vandalism: random parts would be missing sometime during the night. Replacement parts would mysteriously be unavailable or very rare and difficult to find, obviously greatly increasing the costs to acquire.

Vandalism extended to buildings as well. Graffiti became the norm, especially to public places. Breaking windows became commonplace, as was breaking doors or damaging some part of the building's outside; usually something that was unique and difficult or expensive to replace, which was made much more expensive due to material shortages. Public utility workers would get orders to tear into a street for repairs to water or sewer lines or electrical lines, only to find out halfway into the job the problem was nonexistent. Delivery drivers fared no better; orders were received and once the order was made and driver presented receipt for payment, a befuddled citizen would deny placing such order which resulted in return of said items.

The ZPD fared no better. False calls for help came in at irregular intervals; some purposely led officers into an ambush. Those that didn't would lead to nothing more than mammals going about their daily business. These false calls soon caused the citizenry to question if the ZPD knew what the heck they were doing. Then again, with everything seemingly falling apart they soon decided to take everything as just another break-down of the system. When the maiming or killing of police kept occurring on a somewhat regular basis, it had an increasing negative effect on the citizens; not to mention on the ZPD itself. Precinct commanders had their officer respond in groups no fewer than four and take more cautious actions as they reconnoiter the area.

Emergency and other first responders were also being targeted. Buildings set ablaze turned out to also have been booby-trapped; thus increasing injuries and deaths among them. Paramedics responding to accidents or disasters were targeted by snipers or various bombing events. This increased fatalities as these responders would cautiously approach the scene and proceed only after police, firefighter, or other first responder checked the area and declared it reasonably secure. It became quite obvious this had been the intent, but it wasn't clear as to the reason behind the purpose.

* * *

Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot and Matron Miriam Cloverson were sitting in the briefing room in the Estate Law Enforcement Center. Director Dench and Colonel Kohle were there as recent events in the Tri-Burrows had their agents concerned. This was a follow-up meeting to the one held earlier. The chancellor was not happy about having a good amount of the estate's guards being on patrol down in Bunny Burrow, but the mouse assured him it was necessary to rebuild rapport with not only the locals but the governor as well. She showed statistics that the violence had been greatly reduced since they started their patrols, and the citizens were reacting positively to their presence.

The matron was concerned about the increase time the remainder of the guards was spending on guard duty at the estate. Colonel Kohle showed their periods were changed, thus allowing more to be patrolling the perimeter and major buildings. His technicians had installed more surveillance equipment which allowed a few guards to oversee more actual territory, which allowed these to direct those on patrols to divert to any area deemed suspicious activity. Fewer guards were sitting at the gates, but most being on actual patrols. This greatly reduced the boredom factor while giving meaningful activity for each guard. This resulted in fewer guards resigning at end of their obligated service agreement. Automated weapons and barricades were scheduled to be installed soon.

Currently new housing units were being built; this would allow the guards to bring their families onto the estate and thus improving their morale, especially with the increase in violence occurring in the Tri-Burrows area. Once the new dikes in the Tri-Burrows were completed, the council wanted to see if something similar could be done off their shoreline. Perhaps a cooperative venture with the government of the Tri-Burrows; new land for housing was the primary motivator for the council. Some of their guards had expressed interest in remaining if they could be given housing for their families.

Zootopia Corps of Engineers were nearing completion of Phase-II extension of the Estate Law Enforcement Center; this was to give the estate guards their own office spaces including classrooms, training rooms, bunkrooms and everything necessary to be self-sufficient for several weeks. As such it was the largest of all planned building for this complex. Their original spaces were being preserved as a back-up and allowance to increase the guard should the council vote to do so. GSD was getting a new separate building for their own use; mostly so their operatives could come and go without impeding the other organizations.

In the end it took the personal thanks of Mayor Leporide and of the Bunny Burrow city council to persuade the chancellor and matron to keep the estate guards on patrol. Rabbits who were former guards made efforts to ensure these had cool clean drinking water and ensure their fellow citizens treated these guards with dignity and respect. For some it was a family tradition to serve as an estate guard; for centuries they were the only military until Lapin Legionnaires were formed to fight overseas in the Great War. In times gone by the estate guards were sent out to fight the Lupine Horde.

* * *

"_Good Evening. I'm Fabienne Growley._"

"_And I'm Peter Moosebridge. Here's what's happened in Zootopia today._" The camera changed from the male moose news anchor to show a scene of disaster; an ambulance rested in a heap of twisted metal, several bodies covered with blankets nearby. "_Bombing at Mousie claimed several lives including the responding paramedics when an IED in what appeared to be set on delay exploded shortly after said ambulance arrived. Many in the crowd were also killed or seriously injured in the secondary blast. Those that survived are currently being treated at nearby triage center, next of kin are being notified those that died._"

The view changed showing the female snow leopard news anchor. "_In other news... today was the 1772nd Bunny Burrow Fall Festival. Security was exceptionally tight and thankfully nothing out of the ordinary happened, not counting the Kiss Cam catching various lovers as they attempted a little romance away from prying eyes. A pair of teenage bunnies was also caught by our Kiss Cam, the footage we won't show here live; it is available on our webpage. Highlight of today's events was the talent show, a perennial favorite that did not disappoint. List of winners can be found on our webpage._"

Peter continued. "_Commissioner Ursus continued his visit to another ZPD precinct today. Precinct Four welcomed their Top Chief who in his usual brief manner pinned medals on many members and congratulated those earning field advancement to next rank. It was a solemn occasion as many being promoted would have gladly stayed put if it meant those they were replacing hadn't been the recent casualties._"

Fabienne now had the camera. "_Before we head to our first advertisers break, let's get a brief glimpse of tomorrow's weather..._"

* * *

This morning the duo's routine would be greatly altered.

"_Hopps. Wilde. My office._" The Cape Buffalo wasted no time returning to his office.

The fox-rabbit duo looked at each other quizzed. What was it now? Could their nightly routine be cancelled? They didn't think it was interfering with sleep, especially since they couldn't get to sleep unless they checked-up on their former day shift buddies. So off they went to get a cup of coffee for Nick and a cup of hot chocolate for Judy and a quick trip to the restroom. Afterwards they entered the chief's office after giving the required number of knocks on his door.

What they saw in the office greatly surprised both of them.

"_Good morning my child_."

Judy was nearly speechless. She knew the Godfather had a decent working relationship with Chief Bogo, especially after the abduction she went through during the trial at the council's estate. But he never came onto ZPD's property in all the time she knew him. Never. For him to be here must mean things are dire either for him or his family... or for the ZPD itself. After recovering from the shock she went over and greeted the rodent in his usual fashion; getting and receiving kisses. Now it was time to find out why he was here.

"_Officer Hopps, Wilde... please have a seat. Our guest has something to say and time is of the essence_."

It wasn't Bogo who said those words, and she instantly knew who it was. There behind Koslov, now that the polar bear moved a bit to his right, was Colonel Kohle. For this Scottish Terrier to be here meant the proverbial excrement was about to hit the fan. He clicked on a remote and the room lights dimmed and a projection screen lit up.

"_Earlier this week our mutual friend here went to answer the call of the Dark Council. You, being the godmother of his grandkit, know why he rarely attends such meetings. This time we provided him an escort of two GSD teams using stealth units. This allowed him, along with his own extra guards, to attend this critical meeting with reasonable assurance of getting out alive. Now let's hear his story_." He motioned to the rodents and sat down himself.

"_Gentlemammals, what was given me by the ranking member of the Dark Council, the Chancellor himself was this: the council is making its move against selected targets now that ZPD's ability to effectively interfere with said operations has been severely compromised. The attacks against you were designed for this purpose. My assigned target is this: both the GSD and ZPD_."

The rodent waited for the shock to wear off of the fox-bunny duo before proceeding.

"_Obviously I cannot do either without breaking the trust we all worked so hard to achieve. And I cannot lift a paw against the godmother without reasonable excuse to do so. Not only would it break Fru Fru's heart but Little Judy's as well. It would also break an ancient bylaw; which would give my guards justification to not only take immediate action against me, but terminate the ties that binds us together. They are more of a friend than mere guards; therefore I have another reason never to do this. It is why I have come here to enlist your help_."

Judy was speechless. Mr. Big was quite the crafty rodent. For him to ask for help meant the problem needed everyone working together.

Colonel Kohle cleared his throat. "_Mr. Big filled us in on all the targets, and we have passed the info on to those so affected. This allows him to satisfy his assignment without seemingly appearing to lose any officers on our end_."

Mr. Big continued. "_Unfortunately I am not the only one tasked with attacking both of you. Two of my fellow Alpha is tasked as well. My explosives are strong enough to wound; any lower-powered and they may become suspicious. Any time of the day other than rush hour and I will be exposed. If I give their location away, the Dark Council will know there is a mole amongst them. I am in a terrible position with little chance of remaining concealed for any length of time._"

"_Colonel_," Nick said while raising his paw, "_Perhaps we can use stand-ins_." Everyone in the room now gave the fox their undivided attention. He explained his idea which required assistance from Senior Technician Pangolin.

"_Technician Pangolin has access to equipment that can clone a body in a day's time. If we arrange for Mr. Big to hit a specific street corner, we can select several mammals who normally travel by that corner and clone them. It doesn't matter if the clone is living; just as long as the body is genuine flesh and blood. I'm pretty sure a pacemaker can assist keeping the heart beating so the realism is maintained._"

Colonel Kohle raised an eyebrow. "_Clones have brains. How do you suppose to have them be mere bodies without them having sentience?_"

Nick looked him straight in the eyes. "_It was done before. Those mummified bodies back in the Tomb of the Prophesy are our template. I suppose we could sever the spinal cord as a last resort, but I'm pretty sure the machine could simply limit the activity of the brains or even create partial brains with the main synopsis connections missing. It would be as if the body is in a permanent comma._"

When he was done, everyone present seemed to accept the idea. Colonel Kohle would talk to the panda himself getting the needed items ready soon as possible. Chief Bogo dismissed the two officers and had them continue same patrol route as yesterday. Colonel Kohle escorted the crime boss out the back door and into a sedan with heavily-tinted windows; Unit 462. This was the same unit used to take Judy and Nick to city hall on that day when the Council of Elder's case against them was started. They drove away and stopped at the garage where his limo had been waiting since the switch earlier that morning. Mr. Big and his crew departed in his vehicle and soon were comfortably in his own chair by his fireplace.

* * *

Gary Noble sniffed the goblet and smiled satisfactory. As the newest member of the Dark Council, Alpha Eleven, he had something to prove. While he didn't understand why he was not admitted to the bottom-most position, Alpha Twelve, he certainly wasn't going to jinx his good fortune. He understood Alpha Ten had a death warrant on his head. After seeing the several decapitated heads of those sent to collect his scalp, he knew it would take more than assassins to collect on the reward. He wasn't going to attempt it himself, but neither would he sit by and not help out. Obviously he would benefit from it, so he decided to keep his powder dry and ready.

He was from the Black Forest; in his homeland one was judged by the food and alcohol you kept on your table. This wine was a local variety from a small vineyard in the Tri-Burrows. It wouldn't win any awards in his hometown, mostly because it wasn't grown there... but if it was carefully bottled and claimed to have been, then it stood a decent chance. Subterfuge could net him a pretty amount of coin. He took another sip. Yes... it stood a decent chance.

He loved stopping by the Tri-Burrows and walking among the fields. He nodded approvingly at many of the farms, and others he merely tisked-tisked. He viewed chemical fertilizers as harmful to growing good crops, but there were situations in which it was necessary to jump-start a new field. Such as reclaiming soil from where a building once stood; the crop was used to bleach-out various contaminants from the soil. Obviously these would be grasses and non-food crops, at least until tests determined harmful contaminates had been removed. The field he was walking through at the moment was growing clover; it wasn't soil per se, this ground had been removed from deep underground, the farmer told him it was excavated so a new bomb shelter could be added to his burrow. The recent Lynxion War had taught many their current construction method, while quickly getting their home built, also sorely allowed it to be quickly destroyed. Many farmers lost their homes; now they were copying how the Hopps burrow was constructed.

This intrigued Gary. So he went and visited the Hopps home. Albert Hopps, one of the Elders of the Burrow, gave him a short tour of his home. When it was explained about what Gary saw a neighbor doing, the old rabbit grinned. He showed the new rabbit the storage room; this was what his neighbors were copying. He explained it was his modification of military construction, basically having a bomb shelter as the backbone of the burrow. It was something he had experienced first-paw back in the Great War, and he was grateful for the brilliant mammal that designed it. So when he got back home he spent the extra money and time to build it. Many of his fellow neighbors also served in the Great War; he was saddened that they didn't learn and now years later it cost them some of their loved ones during the Linxion Invasion.

Gary accepted a dinner invitation and during the meal shared how certain dishes were prepared. He complemented the does' that cooked the meal, noting it was his habbit to always eat whatever was placed before him. He explained he loved trying new dishes, especially those prepared quite similar to his own country. He loved experiencing how rabbits in different places would make subtle changes to the dish, even from neighbor to neighbor. He told of a meal he shared with a family that lived on the far end of the Tri-Burrows. Albert knew the family, and agreed they used different spices; he also said it was something in the soil over there. He and his fellow farmers were currently helping the young rabbit adjusting the soil's chemistry. Gary suggested allowing non-food crops to grow for a few seasons, until all contaminants were removed naturally. Albert thought about this, and then agreed to bring this before the neighbors. Meanwhile they would have to figure out how to help feed the growing family. Gary suggested everyone pitch-in, and suggested it should be about five years until the soil would be acceptable for proper food crops. Assuming they started immediately, including plowing under the current crops and putting a certain type of grass and chemical fertilizer to get things jump-started quickly. Gary handed Albert a very large bill, saying he was putting his money where his mouth was. This was helping a new farmer learn how to grow proper crops, therefore if the young buck followed his advice it would be worth it.

What Gary didn't say was this was a loan, and the interest timer just started. If the loan wasn't paid back within the five years, he would take possession of the farm. By then all the hard work of properly preparing the soil would have been done. He could make quite the profit selling it to a young buck just starting out in farming; most likely one from the city who would be clueless on actual land prices.

He left the Hopps farm, silently noting to himself the value it would be on the market. It was a proven lifesaver, and from where he was standing the crops were properly fertilized and cared for. Therefore it would bring top dollar at auction. If the loan wasn't paid back, this burrow was effectively put up as collateral; the old fool wasn't thinking clearly. The moment he accepted the money, without having it written in specifics... the transaction could be written by either party; and that mammal's word would be held up in court. He quickly got out his pen and pad, scribbling down how he wanted the contract to read.

* * *

"_Dad, could you zoom-in closer?_" Ralph eyes squinted towards the monitor trying to see something.

Stu did as requested, being curious why a foreign hare was so curious about his burrow. The camera focused closer until the notepad could be clearly read. This was being recorded including sound, a precaution Ralph took soon as he got his father started following this mysterious hare. Both gasped when it became obvious this prey mammal had tricked Albert.

"_Ralph, quickly... write this on a pad. I'll get it sent to your sister Jill at her law firm. Hurry!_"

The younger rabbit simply was annoyed at this; he already had an email package ready to go, waiting on the finished video and accompanying note. Once the foreign mammal finished writing on his pad of paper, it put everything away and departed the farm. Ralph finished attaching the video file as well as his interpretation of what was written by the foreign mammal. He also sent a rough copy of what Stu wanted their counter-contract to read. He finished attaching this to the email and then hit the *send* button. A moment later he received a confirmation of receipt. A couple minutes later the phone for the farm rang, Stu noted who was calling and quickly answered it.

"_Hello my dear. You must be calling about the email._"

"_Dad... what in Hades is going on?_" Jill Hopps said, her partner could be heard whispering questions in the background.

Stu pressed a button and now the two lawyer rabbits were being displayed on a monitor. "_Earlier this evening the mammal in that video came for a visit, asking questions about how this burrow was built. As per our family custom, he was invited for dinner. Sometime during it the topic of the young Covey Farm came up. Your grandfather described the problems they were having, and this foreign mammal not only made suggestions but handed a very large bill to your grandfather. He stated he was putting his money where his mouth was, as it would be helping a young farmer. Your brother, Ralph, and I were suspicious so we followed this hare via the security camera system. That is the video footage you received, along with our transcript of his notes and you also have our counter-contract._"

The doe and her partner remained quiet for a few seconds. "_It could be argued he was being recorded without his expressed permission. However, stopping on your property and writing the note out in the open nullifies his expectation of privacy._" Jill muttered.

Clara, her partner spoke up. "_His handing a large bill could also be considered a justified contract, assuming his words were not recorded. Normal mammals do not give money to complete strangers, especially those they just met. Doing so would normally be done after making agreement, which this hare is doing by writing a contract afterwards. He most likely will insist both parties agreed to his version verbally and he is just following through paperwork-wise. If you have the entire dinner conversation recorded, we could use a copy. Video and sound preferably._"

"_We'll send everything you request soon as your list is finalized._" Ralph said plainly.

"_Just to be on the safe side, send us video of his every action, from first stepping onto the farm to when he left._" Jill said in her lawyer's tone of voice.

Stu selected the footage from the recording and had Ralph attach it to a new email. Soon as they had every possible file, it was sent to the law firm. Clara pulled up the email and quickly looked over the files. She nodded her approval to Jill, and then walked to her own desk. It would be a few minutes to script a proper contract and have the elder Hopps electronically sign the papers. From that moment she would have them notarized and sent to this foreign rabbit. The computer's artificial facial recognition software had by now identified who the foreigner was and his proper business address. Both does' whistled; this was no dumb bunny. They were dealing with a very slippery scoundrel whose reputation was as dirty as they come. They sent an urgent message to their employers; they needed to be aware what was happening. If they didn't want to get involved, then these two partners would be doing this pro-bono.

But they were greatly relieved when both Denis Wong and Charles Rung called back quickly. After reviewing a copy of everything, they sent these to another team for another review; having neutral set of eyes prevented emotional and rash action. After this second review returned with a positive opinion, they gave their permission to proceed. They also wanted them to use a specific notary, as the mammal had a strict by-the-book procedure it always followed.

Before leaving for the notary, Clara waved to Stu and Ralph. She received a couple paws waving back, and she closed the door. It was a simple walk across the hall and into the next door business, and waiting for the badger to finish processing the paperwork. As was his custom, the badger put the appropriate copies into a package, sealed it, and put it into an over-night shipping package. It was now inaccessible for everyone except the receiving post office that will be making the final delivery. This was another reason her boss wanted this notary used.

* * *

Chief Bogo was hard-pressed to recall anyone who didn't like the ZPD rabbit officer. Oh yeah…. anyone involved with the Dark Underground, that's who. It was a good thing this organization did not put its full attention towards this officer; he lived through and saw first-hoof what they were capable of when they went after someone. He still owed them for killing his first partner on the force; Maximus Stormhoof. Quite possibly the best example of what a ZPD officer should be.

He closed his eyes and the memory came back almost immediately.

Maximus was everything you could ever want in a ZPD officer, and he was tasked with being the ranking officer to this newbie. Hodan swore nothing could ever be more difficult than the months spent at ZPD Academy; he was wrong. His partner expected him to blurt out upon command not only the upcoming street but the next three streets as well. *_Situational awareness, rookie. If you don't know the city just as well if not better than the criminal you are chasing... then you can bet your sweetheart's sweet arse they will lead you into a trap!_*

Since that moment onwards the ranking officer had him do all the paperwork, pull all the reports for their casefile they had to solve, talk to all the grieving widows to get the necessary information for solving their current case, and the ranking officer's first cup of coffee each morning. Hodan at first thought he was being mistreated, but when he came in extra early and discovered Maximus reviewing the files for that day's case, he couldn't believe his mentor put in early hours.

"_I am in charge of training you. How you perform is a direct reflection of my abilities. Therefore I must know before you everything I task you with. Now that you know the secret of a good police officer, which is to perform to best of your ability and pass-on to your rookie everything you know... I expect you to stop whining and understand what is being tasked, not only the verbal words but the unspoken._"

Since that morning Hodan stopped whining and greatly improved his effort. The duo gathered accolades and awards for their actions against crime, particularly against the minions of the Dark Council. It was only a matter of time before that dark force decided to take direct action against them. The many ambushes and other methods of attacks soon forced the upper chain of command to place these officers into protective status. It worked for awhile... until they went on that mission. A snitch gave intel on a warehouse operating for the Dark Council. It was on the sweep through it that Maximus was killed when a large explosion occurred next to him. To this day Bogo uses everything he was taught by his mentor; his first partner who gave him the best pointers what it takes to be the best of the best.

* * *

Abigail looked at the reports and was puzzled. Why was the Godfather of the Outback Isles doing this? She had been out of the loop recently, mostly to attend to the needs of the young vixen that started having nightmares. The doctor recommended a slow-acting sleeping elixir, which proved not to be helping. She was going to take the vixen to a doctor employed by their organization when her plans were cut short. Now she had to decide wither to allow both remain with their grandparents or forcibly remove them and place into a more secure location. If she did this, it was obvious many relatives would have to be killed; at least those who would actively be seeking them.

She decided he was off his rocker and sooner or later the hows and whys would be explained to her. But for now she wasn't required to do anything. There was only one thing that both puzzled and slightly unnerved her; inquiries were being discretely made about the young vixens. Obviously someone was interested in them; this meant should they be found their lives would be jeopardized, and by extension her own. She had her most trusted advisor go and discretely find out who it was. The report he came back with was disturbing: there were two who were making the attempt, and both were the uppermost members of their organization... Gregor McKeen and his new wife, Catherin McKeen.

It was obvious why Gregor was interested; these vixens were not his biological cubs, and thus threatened his chosen heirs. But why the new wife... perhaps she wanted to know how true the rumors were. Abigail would have to avoid Gregor, but maybe Catherin would be reasonable. She decided to seek a meeting, in a carefully neutral place neither could have complete control, but both would be protected from the other. Looking at the map she found such a place. Recently their ancient pact had been renewed, albeit by the vixen who was now deceased. Still it was the only place that met the requirements.

She quickly wrote a message to be discretely delivered to the godfather's consort. Here's to hoping this would be well received and not resulting in her death.

* * *

Judy and Nick walked into the ZPD Lobby one bright Monday morning. It was pleasant until they came upon the scene: Clawhauser was spread out upon the floor, his body partially obscured by the counter and something red was smeared on his cheek. There was a hooded figure in black robes standing before the counter holding in one paw a weighing scale, and in the other an executioner's axe. Around the hooded figure were several rabbits all in black garb, their faces also obscured by hoods. Judy rolled her eyes; there was only one way this was gonna end and she was just going to let it roll.

Suddenly the hooded rabbits lunged towards the duo. Judy leaped into the air and roundhouse-kicked the nearest one, Nick dunked and swept his leg around taking down one of the attackers. Judy used another as a springboard to summersault over and land on one that was pulling on Nick's tail. She caught a glance into the hood of one of the rabbits and... Wolford? This caused her to lose the advantage. She was grabbed and held down by several attackers; Nick fared no better. Several attackers had lunged at him, overwhelming him and pinning him to the floor. Both were brought before the hooded figure and forcibly pushed into a sitting position. One of them plucked a hair from Judy's cheek and placed it onto one of the scale's cups. Another plucked a hair from Nick's cheek and placed it on the other scale's cups. Nick's hair-cup slowly lowered to the full-downward position.

The hooded ones whooped and howled; one of them grabbed Nick and held his head upon a large wooden block. The hooded figure measured his distance, put down the scales of justice, and then raised the massive axe above his head. With a long practiced movement he allowed it to fall towards its intended target.

"_FRANCIS LEAPS!_" A doe's voice fell from the second floor. Judy knew that voice, and it was obvious these mammals planned this without her knowing. Technician Marsha Leaps was a near-spitting image of Judy, except she wore reading glasses and was a head-height taller. Right now it wasn't clear if she was shouting a warning or fearful for her friend's life.

*WOMP*. The large block of wood shuddered as the axe impaled itself deep into it. The hooded figure reached down... and picked up the larger half of the bearclaw pastry which had just been severed by the axe. He bit off a piece and moaned at its tastiness. Clawhauser by now had moved next to the Executioner, reached down to grab the other half. He then pushed an ice cold glass of something towards the hooded figure; both raised their glasses and clinked together before taking a swig of the liquid.

"_Well this better be good_" Chief Bogo said as he reached into the box grabbing the pastry he had ordered. Taking a bite, he paused... and then nodded approvingly. "_Morning briefing in five minutes_." He turned and walked away.

"_Could you all do something besides filling your faces? Like removing these restraints?_" Judy said towards the hooded figure.

"_I heard you liked being restrained._" Wolford said as he removed his disguise. Several of their fellow officers chuckled. He grabbed a pastry from the box.

"_Rumor has it they roll-play on a regular basis._" Emma Quickpaw said as she put her outfit into a backpack, and took a pastry from the box.

"_I heard they play Houdini. Let's see if they learned his secrets._" Officer Catano was admiring how the prosthetic ears merged seamlessly with her head, nibbling on a pastry and taking a sip from a glass.

"_One moment Judy... I got this._" Marsha Leaps, wife of the Council of Elder's Executioner, used her multi-tool to remove said restraints from both ZPD officers. She was glaring alternately between her husband and the fox. "_Nickolas... you are a bad influence on my husband!_"

"_I'm a bad influence? How about Clawhauser? At this rate your hubby will have a girth that'll interfere with his axe swinging._"

The doe looked at the cheetah and then her husband momentarily. "_Leave that to me. I'll work it off him soon enough._" While she was certain where the male's thoughts were going, hers went to a mental list of chores that needed to be done. But... bedroom activities certainly had their merits. She grinned instinctively imagining what he could do with his big paws and his big... she shook those thoughts away least her hormones take control.

Ever since Judy and Nick became members of the Council of Elders, Nick seemed to affect some of the staff, and gave unique nicknames to them. Like the one he gave to the new Public Affairs Officer: *Lips*. *Sharp* was for the Executioner, and *Wherezit* was given to Joey in the Estate Storage Facility. He has a standing bet with the Executioner that if he beat him in a duel he could hold his axe for one working day. Thus far he has lost every attempt, including this morning.

"_When you are finished playing like kits and cubs, we have a meeting to attend._" Judy knew that voice and was not surprised to see Miriam Cloverson looking down from the balcony, her personal guards flanking her sides. The Matron had long ago given up trying to discipline these two, mostly because the fox kept getting outwitted by the young rabbit. He might have gotten help from various mammals who enjoyed stacking the deck against the fox; then again it was against estate rules to allow anyone but the Executioner to handle that axe. She was glad the GSD had made a replica of it for use outside the estate grounds. It was this replica that had severed the pastry; originally it was supposed to have a dull edge, but the Executioner preferred to use it as his personal weapon, since he was used to handling its weight. This one had a twin with its edge dulled that was allowed to be touched and have pictures taken with it at various public events, especially the Fall Harvest Festival and Halloween. These were only allowed to be in the care and presence of the Executioner when outside the estate. Both the massive axe and the Executioner were popular with the general public.

Five minutes later the Bull Pen was alive as many of the officers were gathered around Francis and his executioner's axe; currently he was explaining how it was cared for when not in use. The Executioner was very popular when the Chancellor and Matron came for a visit, usually bringing him along because his wife worked in the ZPD Technical Department and this was her rotation to work away from the estate. No matter how many times he came, the ZPD officers always wanted to know about the axe. Nick and Judy should have known their fellow officers would join-in on the bet between Nick and Francis.

"_Atten hut!_" Officer Higgins yelled as Chief Bogo entered the room, followed by the Chancellor and Matron. Bogo waited for his officers to get to their seats. Since their personal guards did not enter the room with them, Judy assumed they were standing on the other side of the door.

"_Good Morning. Obviously everyone knows we have visitors today. I hope the little playtime some of you engaged in earlier won't affect your performance in today's assignments. Too bad if it does, I don't care._"

Bogo stood at the podium and gave out assignments as usual. "_Officers Hopps, Wilde, Fangmyer, Wolford, Lioness, and Quickpaw... in my office shortly. Mr. Leaps, I'm certain your presence is required as well. _" He looked quizzed at the elder rabbits. "_Anything you wish to say to the troops?_"

The chancellor spoke first. "_On behalf of the entire council I wish to extend their thanks for your participation in the Wilde-Hopps trial and the Lynxion War. We learned much about how you operate and that helped us change some of our procedures. Precinct One has a standing invitation to visit us; we just ask that you schedule it through Commander McHorn._"

The matron spoke next. "_We have changed our bylaws as we promised. Through your fellow officers, Officer Wilde and Hopps, we continue to amend them. Your fellow Lynx officers have enabled us to see how our council can better help improve society and how we can better educate and instruct rabbits to do so._"

After a few words to both elder rabbits and a few more to the gathered officers, Bogo left the room quickly; the elder rabbits followed him.

After Judy and Nick went to the locker room and removed a few things and used the restroom, they got a cup of coffee for Nick and hot chocolate for Judy before heading to the chief's office. When they arrived, they were redirected into the small meeting room next to the chief's office, following their fellow officers who were filing in as well and selecting seats here and there. Marsha was cuddled in her husband's paws; she couldn't stay mad at him for very long, especially since he would never harm an innocent... intentionally. Nickolas Wilde pushed that boundary at times, but only with those he cared to be with. Judy told her this was something ingrained in fox psyche.

"_Chancellor, Matron... let's get on with why you are here. The floor is yours._"

The chancellor stepped up to the podium. "_Thank you Chief. We are here because of an unusual request we received recently. A member of the Outback Isles Mafia has contacted us requesting use of a space for what was deemed as extremely sensitive. Apparently the recent renewal of our ancient alliance is considered acceptable neutral place for a meeting of their high-level members. We have agreed to this request and Commander McHorn suggested our newest council members be present; since they are viewed favorable by both the Outback Mafia and the Council._"

Colonel Kohle, who had remained quiet and sitting in a corner of the room, now walked to the podium. "_This meeting is more sensitive than our upper chain of command cares to admit. My boss is not in favor but ultimately it isn't ours to make. We are still guests of the estate and still can be evicted, albeit the government will have something to say about it. There is very secret and still classified information that is to be discussed at this meeting. Therefore all ZPD officers assigned will be outside the building acting as security. Yes I know, it is already on a quiet and very secure location; but still this was requested. Therefore we shall comply._"

The matron stepped up to the podium. "_Councilors Wilde and Hopps... we want both of you to be in your robes. As you already know they enable you to know exactly what is going on; they also allows estate security to send direct communique to you, so you will be able to near-instantly direct your fellow ZPD members. While we don't foresee potential problems, it's better to be prepared._"

Bogo briefed the officers present to be prepared to leave this evening, as tomorrow would be the meeting. Half of the officers would travel in ZPD cruisers early the next morning and the remainder would go on the train and stay overnight at the estate. Judy and Nick had at least two sets of robes; one kept at their small abode on the estate and the other at their apartment. The Wilde-Hopps officers decided to travel on the train with their fellow officers, but be in their council robes. This would give them additional communications to monitor the estate security frequencies, and the riders on the train tended to be more respectful when any member of the council was around. Having the ZPD and council together... yeah, definitely better behaved.

* * *

Albert was sitting alone under his favorite apple tree. His face was a mixture of sorrow and anguish. It was obvious he was shocked by the revelation of what that visitor had done, and he had unwittingly hopped right into his trap. All he was doing was explaining his secret why his burrow remained standing while others were destroyed. But he knew that wasn't the reason the whole burrow was in trouble; it was accepting the money. More than that; it was accepting the money without signing a formal contract first. Now it would be a court battle; and fate favored the foreigner. Common Sense said no one gave that much money without a verbal agreement and shaking paws. Now his burrow was in danger of handing the title over to the stranger; all because he failed to get a contract agreed to beforepaw.

Something stirred off to the side. A quick look there revealed what it was; Opal Hopps walked up and sat down beside her husband. She above everyone else knew what he was going through. He knew that look she was giving him, she had already heard all sides and formulated a plan. Most likely it was already being executed before she came out here. Another reason he felt more depressed; his burrow could handle problems without him.

"_Blaming yourself?_" Her words were firm, but with a touch of gentleness.

"_I am acknowledging the facts. I hopped into that trap. How many times have I taught our young to recognize them?_"

"_Yes you have, but you also aren't seeing the larger picture._"

"_Larger picture? I brought him into our burrow. I am the one who told him about a problem. And it is me who disregarded what I taught._"

"_True, but also false, my love._" She turned and now was looking straight into his eyes. "_You taught your young and our grandkits to be diligent. You stressed that strangers would be crafty and full of nice-sounding words. Granted, we had in mind predators back then. Never did it occur to us prey would ever stoop to deception. But now one has... and your offspring has done what you taught them. Stu, Ralph, Jill... these have identified the deception, and they have acted without you having to direct them. I think this testifies to your excellent teaching._"

Albert felt a little better. "_It still doesn't relieve me of being at fault._"

"_No, it doesn't. But you never claimed to be without faults. Even with all the errors we made, our young have turned out better than we could ever hope. This too will pass. Our young have things in good paws._" She reached up and nuzzled her muzzle across his. She felt his paws roaming across her old body as if they were still young.

"_Watch those paws, old buck. Or else I'll get my fill of your body before you realize what happened._" He grinned and she realized this was exactly what he needed to get his mind back to reality. They spent the next few minutes being young again.

* * *

Pastor Chester heard about the meeting up at the Council of Elders estate; he also was privy to the list of officers assigned to be there. When he noticed his charges among the names it was a no-brainer to go along. He had a strong suspicion this meeting was connected to the dream he still was having. He talked with Dr. Samantha Carter, whom he developed a liking towards. She agreed there was a psychic link and it definitely was something about the Wilde-Hopps couple. Together they talked with Dr. Bearinton, and Dr. Otterton, because these two seemed inseparable, together everyone made it a point to keep the others abreast of what was discovered.

On the train ride to Bunny Burrow the honey badger sat and talked with the ZPD officers. They let him know they thought he looked great in his official ZPD uniform, the insignia noting his position as religious counselor. High Priestess Ishanah just happened to be riding, she was returning to her order after making a visit to see her protégé in Zootopia. The high priestess was pleased the Wilde-Hopps couple was doing just fine, especially during these difficult times.

When everyone departed at the Bunny Burrow station, the high priestess declined a ride to the estate, rather a sedan was waiting to deliver her to the local monastery. She motioned to the honey badger that she wanted a word with him. The ZPD officers stayed around; they noticed a few nefarious types hanging around who seemed not to be shopping, and decided to keep them at bay while the two religious mammals had their discussion. The honey badger looked to the lioness and got straight to the point.

"_High Priestess, it seems to me you are here for another reason._"

"_Yes I am. May I assume you have been having dreams about a young vixen?_"

"_I am. This is the first time I have been able to break away and devote time to exploring it._"

"_Let me save you some time; it is related to our charges. I greatly disliked keeping the todd in-the-dark about them, but the reasoning was sound. Therefore we kept an eye on them and by extension both families. Recently the nursemaid was forcibly evicted, now she is making plans to retrieve what she lost._"

"_So this means what for us? For me?_"

"_Let's allow the GSD to keep tabs of all them for now. It is obvious you intend to go to the estate, I agree. I suspect they will allow you to be in the meeting, may I suggest a different set of clothes?_"

The honey badger chuckled, and then held up his travel bag. "_Already considered that. I'd like to go to the estate tonight; there surely needs to be some cleansing which should be done before tomorrow's meeting. And maybe a little further._"

The high priestess chuckled. "_I will be there as well. But I don't intend to go any further than the main complex. My priests and priestesses are looking forward to my overnight visit, and I shouldn't keep them waiting. Most are elderly and as my elders it would be ill of me to mistreat them._"

They ended their talk and walked outside. The ZPD offered a ride for the honey badger who graciously accepted. The high priestess blessed them and then got into the sedan sent by the monastery. They all departed their separate ways. The miscreants who were hanging around watched both groups leave. One removed a zphone and called a number, leaving a coded message to the recipient. After getting a coded message back, it hung up and the whole group left the train station in dark-colored sedans. One followed the high priestess route, the other headed straight towards the elder's estate.

* * *

Commissioner Ursus and Director Dench were having dinner in a private room at Antonio's Italian eatery. Their spouses were with them, so talk was mostly whatever was in the news. Occasionally one of the spouses would correctly guess what their most recent tasking, at least the gist of it. Jean Ursus, currently employed by the Zootopia Health Commission, had more knowledge about what was going on than the director's husband. But the mouse was no slouch himself; after many years being the spouse of an ambitious government employee, he obviously knew enough to be able to make an educated guess and give sound reasoning why they should follow his advice. He was a psychologist working for ZASA after all, his current tasking being the upcoming launch to the International Space Station.

Current topic of conversation was a story on the news about a vixen that was found along a road in Woolie Meadows.

"_I can't believe someone would do that_" Jean muttered as she sipped on a glass of Merlot.

"_The whole story wasn't told_" the Commissioner said, obviously not volunteering more info.

"_Well I for one think she must have upset someone. Considering she's a fox, that wouldn't be too hard to do_" the Director said plainly.

"_Right or wrong, it must be followed up on. Foxes have rights, too_" the Commissioner slapped his side of face. "_I wouldn't have said those words 18-months ago._"

"_You're not the only one, Frank_" the mouse said as she placed a tiny paw upon his. "_Officer Wilde certainly has proven that assumption wrong._"

"_I think it was Judy that changed him_" Jean said wistfully remembering something.

"_That was proven during their trial before the elder's council_" the Director muttered. "_I have the transcript to prove it._"

"_Back to the subject at paw_" the Director's husband muttered. "_What or who do you think was responsible? Wasn't she a member of some unsavory group?_"

"_Newspapers said she claimed to know something about the missing cubs of that godmother from the Outback Isles_" Jean said.

"_Godfather_" her husband corrected. "_And yes, if she really does have that information, she is as good as dead. The previous godfather is very much alive._"

"_Only if she makes a terrible mistake_" the Director said. "_Mammals that high up in the command structure are relatively immune from attacks._"

The remainder of the conversation was mostly on local events in the news.

* * *

"_Nick, could you be a sweetheart and get this for me?_" Her robe appeared to have a mind of its own this morning, the connector kept moving out of her reach. Nick chuckled to himself. He was having the same problem and once he corralled the troublesome connector for his bunny he raised his arms showing the same unruly beast for his wife.

"_Seems like we both are experiencing the same trouble._" After a couple seconds the connector was fastened, although something didn't feel right. "_Let's have Marsha take a look at these; maybe something isn't right about them. Bent pins maybe?_"

"_Great idea. We have plenty of time, so let's go see her. But how about we avoid my little bet with Francis._"

Judy giggled as she walked with him down the path leading to the GSD's technical shop. Upon entering she heard Marsha talking to someone. Being a rabbit herself Judy bent an ear and concentrated on the conversation. A few seconds later she relaxed; it was obviously an elder of her family on the phone. Marsha looked up and waved a paw at the duo and motioned them to sit down. Few minutes later she ended the call and smiled at the council members.

"_So we're working for the council today, eh? What can I do for you?_"

"_Marsha, could you take a peek at a couple connectors? They aren't wanting to go together unless forced._"

The technician got up and knelt down beside Judy, having her open her robe so she could see what the problem was. "_Simple case of bent pins. I'll have to replace the ends for a quick fix, but return after your morning duty is completed and I'll replace the wiring segment. Now Councilor Wilde, open your robe. You are wearing something underneath them, right?_"

"_Foxtrot better! Ooops... I mean Councilor Wilde better. He was in his ZPD uniform before putting them on._"

Nick looked at Judy with a wry grin. "_Maybe I am, maybe I am completely in the buff. Perhaps we'll never know._"

He was swaying his hips and tail in a suggestive manner... until he was tackled to the floor by his wife. Now it was Judy that was wearing the wry grin as she looked into his eyes, meanwhile opening his robes. Marsha looked at the connector and grinned.

"_Same problem, same request. And by the way, your uniform looks a little dirty._"

"_We can thank Councilor Hopps for that. Now may I please get up before we are late?_"

"_One moment you two, I still need to replace those ends. We wouldn't want you to be impaired should either of you suddenly need to get out of them, now would we?_"

The technician grabbed a few things from a drawer and went to work repairing the connectors. She chatted with Judy about her conversation with her parents, which was who she was talking to when the duo entered her workspace. Apparently Francis's grandmother wanted to have her grandkits over for the weekend, but her parents was scheduled to kit-sitting them. Since she knew her parents had a summer home that was near both of his grandparents, Marsha was trying to negotiate a deal. Currently she was waiting for her parents to talk to his grandparents with her proposal; she was really hoping the elder rabbits would agree.

A few minutes later she was finished with the temporary repairs. After a quick test to ensure the items were operating within acceptable parameters, she waved bye and watched the council members walk away. She made a note on the dry-erase board to get the proper sub-wiring harness ready for install as soon as the duo returned.

* * *

The morning meeting was tense.

Abigail Canny and her team were sitting on one side of the room, her table clear except for a couple briefcases. The godfather's consort, Catherin McKeen and her team were sitting on the other side of the room, her table similarly clear. Behind another table near a wall and between these two tables were the Chancellor Marcus Fleetfoot, Matron Miriam Cloverson, Director Dench, Colonel Kohle, and Team Bravo standing behind these. Judy and Nick were standing next to the door, two estate guards on either side of them.

Marcus cleared his throat. "_Welcome to the Council of Elders Estate. We hope things are to your liking?_"

Catherin nodded. "_Chancellor, it is acceptable. Thank you for providing this place for our meeting on such short notice. I see you have others here who need no introductions. Director Dench, you waste no time putting your snout where it doesn't belong._"

Everyone expected the mouse to snarl and return the subtle insult, but was surprised when she merely laughed and shrugged it off. "_Consort of the godfather, anything on Zootopia territory does require my nose stuck in it. This building is required by the terms of the new Charter Agreement, since it provides separate spaces so our personnel don't interfere with normal operations of the council. I am only here for a short time until I am satisfied my personnel are in no unnecessary peril._"

Catherin scoffed. "_As if the world famous Team Bravo can't protect themselves?_"

The mouse leaned forward and smiled. "_No. I am here to keep them in line. We are here to ensure you and the other negotiation team does not harm each other. It would be a pity if in the act of preventing hostilities either of the negotiators were to be harmed. This would put my team at risk of a drawn-out trial of their own contesting their genuine attempt to prevent harm to bystanders._"

Miriam cleared her throat loudly. "_Ladies, let's move on to the reason we are here; namely you ask the questions_" she pointed to Catherin, "_and you answer them_" pointing to Abigail.

Abigail's feathers were ruffled. "_I was under the impression we would have our questions answered as well. Has the terms changed?_"

"_No. I simply misspoke. Please accept my apology_" Miriam said as she made a gesture.

Marcus tapped a crystal glass somewhat filled with liquid. "_Ladies, since we the Council of Elders, have an ancient pact with the Outback Isles Mafia but the specific vixen that reconnected with us is not here, it is up to me to decide who shall ask the first question._"

"_Not so fast, Chancellor. As ranking member of the Outback Isles Mafia in this room, and since it was me that initiated the request to this meeting, I deem it is I who shall ask the first question._" The vixen's eyes flashed red, a clear sign of one declaring superior position.

Marcus looked quizzed at Abigail's table.

"_Yes, that is true. A request from the godfather's consort was received a few days ago wanting certain questions answered. We deemed it necessary to find a suitable neutral place for questions to be asked from both sides. We have nothing to hide; we only ask to be taken truthfully._"

"_Very well. Godfather's consort..._"

"_I prefer to be addressed by my name, Catherin. At least by those not under my paw._"

"_Catherin it is. First question is yours._"

The vixen fixed her eyes on Abigail. "_Do you have any knowledge about my predecessor? Specifically her final few days._"

"_Yes I do. If this is headed where I think it is, I want those two,_" she pointed to Judy and Nick, "_removed from this room. Preferably outside this building. What I have to say is not meant for their ears._" She had an ulterior motive for keeping the todd in the dark about the two young vixens.

Catherin's ears folded back. "_Why? What possible reason could... oh._" A grin crossed her face.

Abigail stood up. "_My request is not unusual. This is between the godfather's consort and myself. If she wants her questions answered truthfully, those two will be removed from this building. Your move, Consort._"

Miriam motioned towards Nick and Judy. "_Do as she requests, councilors. It's not as if the world will end._" She pressed a button on the intercom, instructing the guards outside to ensure the duo stayed outside until their presence was requested. Nick grumbled as Judy gently pushed him out the door, both were escorted downstairs and out the door.

"_Now that the room is as requested, please continue_" Marcus said as he looked towards Abigail.

The vixen face turned serious. "_Yes, I do know quite a bit about her. What specifically do you want to know?_"

Catherin leaned forward. "_Reports state you were with Josephine Wintersprite during her days when she was on the run. Tell me about them._"

Abigail grinned. "_There really is not much to say. It is as most novels say: many days of moving from safe house to safe house. It is unfortunate that many turned out working for her husband. We barely got out mostly due to sacrifice of the guardians._"

Catherin looked unimpressed. "_Go on._"

Abigail grinned. "_Not until you answer a question of mine. You are the new consort, you are carrying his cubs and these are recognized as the legitimate heirs. Therefore you have no reason to fear your title being removed; or do you?_"

Now it was Catherin's turn to show displeasure. "_You are dangerously close to being disrespectful, subordinate._"

Marcus rapped his glass gently. "_Enough. Both of you. May I suggest, Catherin, you take a moment or two to compose yourself. Her question deserves an answer. Then she must continue with the story._"

His words must have made sense; the vixen closed her eyes and obviously was practicing a meditation technique to restore calm. A few moments later she opened her eyes and nodded towards the other vixen. "_I will reveal my concerns later. Continue, please._"

"_What more is there to say? We found help that proved reliable and strong enough to give her the protection she needed._"

"_Why? She was a strong and cleaver vixen, a worthy opponent that was more than a match for any who dared usurp her authority._" Catherin's eyes were twinkling.

Abigail grinned. "_What is it to you? As per your own words; she was more than a match for anyone._"

"_I want to know what happened after she found, in your own words: help reliable and strong enough to provide protection._" Catherin looked intently towards the other vixen. "_I heard she was pregnant. This would explain why she desperately wanted to remain hidden._"

"_Now you are speculating._"

Catherin snarled. "_Now you are being deceitful. I should..._"

"ENOUGH!" Marcus rapped his glass slightly harder. "_Ms. Abigail, we already know the reason why. I suspect the godfather's consort already knows as well. Spill the beans... errr, tell the truth. It will bode well for all of us._"

Abigail nodded towards her hosts. "_Very well. Josephine was pregnant. By her own bodyguard. She only knew about her husband being alive when he visited her during her house arrest by the Zootopians._"

Catherin grinned. "_Now... was that too hard to admit? Yes, I knew she was pregnant. I simply want to know is this: you are known as the *nursemaid*. It stands to reason you above everyone else know the whereabouts of the young that survived the attack which slaughtered most of Josephine's litter. I want their location._"

Abigail face turned stern. "_I will keep that for myself. And for your information, I am not the only one keeping tabs on them. Isn't that right, Director?_"

Now it was the mouse that was feeling the weight of all the eyes in the room. She straightened her suit and stared back equally hard at the vixen. "_Thank you for verifying the security leak. Yes, I know their location. And I intend to keep them alive._"

Abigail now grinned at the mouse. "_It wasn't a leak; your cameras are not as stealthy as you thought. Cleverly hidden, yes; but plain to the trained eye._"

Director Dench kept grinning. "_Well, they are still performing as intended. I'll just have to add a few agents to supplement their security, now won't I?_"

Miriam now rapped her glass. "_Let's return to being civil, shall we? Consort, You should explain why these young ones are such a concern to you._"

Catherin was giving the elder doe dagger eyes. "_Matron, that doesn't concern you._"

Abigail leaned forward. "_It does me. As you yourself just admitted, I am their caretaker; and perhaps it is reasonable for me to view you as a threat?_"

Catherin now switched eyes to the other vixen. "_No... I merely want confirmation that my husband is not their father. Wither or not they have proper precedence for being next in line for the title matters little should they not share common blood._"

Abigail now had a wolfish grin. "_There's the real reason for your concern! I can assure you, consort, they do not share common bloodline. Except for being same species._"

Catherin now had the wolfish grin. "_I thought so. Tell me... who is the second father?_"

Abigail's face turned pale. How could she have known? Everything was carefully kept under wraps; she didn't mention anything about two todds.

Catherin laughed heartily. "_Wondering how I knew? My spies, of course. But it was when you demanded that todd be removed is when everything solidified. He is the other father! All I need to figure out is this: how are you going to use his cub against me? Against my husband? It will be a delicious treat when I figure that out. Or perhaps you wish to destroy his marriage? He is quite the catch! Maybe I should take him as a consort for myself?_"

Miriam's jaw was hanging wide open; but Marcus maintained enough presence of mind to quickly interrupt the feud. "_There will be no action against our council members. Your purpose here is to ask questions and get answers. Is there anything that needs to be discussed?_"

Catherin was still grinning like a wolf. "_No, nothing more from my viewpoint. I won this battle of wits, so I will depart peacefully. As for your todd, the council member... I will have to evaluate his mettle. He just may be exceptional specimen for my harem._"

Miriam now regained her tongue. "_Councilor Wilde will not be joining you or your harem. This council declared his relationship as Genuine, and we declared them as forever married. Any attempt to acquire him for yourself will be seen as breaking our pact. Surely you don't want that?_"

Catherin looked back at the elder doe. "_It was you that stopped all communications and relations with us. For a hundred years you never helped us when we needed it during all those hordes from the Lupusdon Empire. So what is the difference?_"

The vixen got up and headed towards the door. Just as she reached it, she turned back towards the elder doe. "_Oh, before I forget my manners again; thank you for disclosing the todd's name. Such a famous male is worthy of adding to my harem._" She looked over at the other vixen. "_Is this why you tried to keep his identification secret? You wanted him for yourself, most likely after learning Josephine was going to do same thing. I can't blame either of you two; he really is a fine catch_."

Catherin walked out the door and her guard closed it. Her entourage made its way out of the building and towards their vehicles. On the way out she passed close by Nick; purposely brushing against him and brushing her muzzle against his as she went by. This was not lost on Judy; she knew exactly what the vixen did. This was how vixens marked their mates; and by doing this the Consort was letting him know in no uncertain terms she wanted him in a very personal way.

The Consort and her group departed the estate quickly. Judy's gaze followed them until they disappeared from sight. She was now fuming; how dare that female try to take away her husband! Nick meanwhile was doing his best to assure her that vixen meant nothing to him; obviously he was not having much luck. Or at least much luck in calming her down. So he picked her up and walked towards the estate's hospital. There Dr. Marcus Lopps could find and use the fox pheromone neutralizing compound to remove the vixen's mark. It was only the first step in calming the bunny.

He also had to bring them both over to Marsha's shop; their robes still needed proper repairs done and the technician promised to have the correct wiring harness ready by the time this meeting was completed. He sent a quick note informing her they was going to the estate's hospital and would head to her shop in about an hour.

* * *

The chancellor and matron sat down at Abigail's table.

"_Well, that was quite interesting_" Marcus muttered.

"_Not nearly as interesting as this_" Colonel Kohle brought up a video. It was taken a moment ago; the godfather's consort was shown rubbing her cheek against Nickolas and immediately leaving the estate. Everyone was impressed by the todd's calm resistance; not so much by the outright fury the bunny displayed towards the vixen.

"_Dr. Lopps is applying the anti-mark compound as we speak; Nurse Coveyton is pacifying Judy. I think we're going to have problems with that vixen._"

Abigail shrugged her head. "_The consort can only start a harem with the approval of the godfather. Obviously this means he gets one when she does, but not necessarily the same the other way around. There's an unwritten rule that both may have unofficial harem. But should things go south between them, the unofficial harem can be made public. Usually this results in them being beheaded, which naturally leads to the other harem being neutralized as well. Tit-for-tat, so to speak._"

Miriam shook her head. "_Perhaps we better send a message to Councilor Hopps, let her know everything is being handled. Plus she can have the rest of the day off._" Miriam was reading a note Nurse Coveyton just sent, saying the bunny had her husband in a very tight embrace and they were knotted. The elder doe merely chuckled; this was exactly how she would have reacted in her younger years.

Director Dench was frowning. "_We better keep a closer eye on the consort. Her obsessiveness about the young vixens borders on... well, mania in my book. And Officer Wilde. Considering what happened last time a vixen took such an interest in him... it didn't end well._"

Agent Walker snickered. "_He got a vixen in his bed, that wasn't so bad._" Everyone just gave the Arctic Fox a bewildering look.

"_Agent, that situation is exactly what has led to his current predicament. He's a father because of it, and we can't allow him to know about it. Dr. Bearinton doesn't know about it either; if he did, he would straight-out told them both. Now how do you think Judy will react to THAT?_"

Agent Walker simply looked right back. "_She'd react better than when she discovers a year-old toddler who's a spitting image of her husband. Don't forget how Director Wilde will react; nobody told her about these vixens._"

Colonel Kohle answered before anyone had a chance. "_It was because she would have insisted they be raised by Nickolas. It would give her a chance to mother them herself, especially since she never had a daughter. No... the Wintersprites had a much more stable environment. This would give the young ones stability they need to form proper personalities._"

Walker scoffed. "_Colonel, sir... you're forgetting the most important thing we Vulpes treasure most: family identity. Especially knowing who our parents were. If they discover later in life that either of their parents was still alive, it will undo every positive thing you so carefully constructed. No... they need to know Officer Wilde NOW!_"

Director Dench reached over and placed her tiny paw on the vixens. "_Agent... that was considered by the upper chain of command. But Judy and Nick don't have a support structure, even with their parents and siblings pitching in. These vixens need to be around foxes; Judy's siblings simply aren't enough. And Nick's parents and grandparents... older foxes might properly care for them, but they won't get stimulation as being around those their own age might. Nope... her parents were a better choice. They will be introduced to their real father when they are age four. We will deal with the trauma at that time._"

Walker knew not to push her luck with the director. Something in what was just said told her the mouse disagreed as well. Their paws were tied by higher authority. As a fox, albeit a different species, she knew a train wreck was coming; she had better be ready to help not only the two young vixens, but the Wilde-Hopps duo as well. Judy would be the easier of the two to overcome; her large family would give her the psychological anchor necessary. But Nick... fox parental skills kick-in shortly after pregnancy is confirmed. How he would react to this news... would most likely sever any trust in his Upper Chain of Command, leading to him to renounce the ZPD and anything that could remind him of the family he was denied. Especially those important early-bonding months.

* * *

Looking through powerful binoculars the shadowy figure watched the godfather's consort as she exited the building, briefly brushing up against the fox in council garb, and then enter her vehicle to be driven away from the estate. He had a machine with more powerful optical unit recording everything happening at this side of the building. He also had other surveillance gear trained on the building; unfortunately the designer and builders made this particular building highly resistant to espionage. But there was one weakness.

His infrared laser unit was bouncing off the large pane of glass and returning. The technique used the large pane as a large microphone; amplifying any sound inside the building to which his electronic equipment would attempt to isolate certain frequencies, preferably those of mammal voices. He was having little luck, but there were more powerful systems back at base that could examine the recording in better detail. What little he could make out pleased him.

"_So the two little vixens are valuable to everyone present. I'll have to get this to the chancellor quickly._" He packed up his gear and left.

* * *

The call for attending the Dark Council meeting was an unexpected and nasty surprise. Mr. Big nearly arrived too late, which would result in him getting locked out and trying to escape while the guards were doing their best to assassinate him. But they made it, even if he had to use a sling-shot to blind a few mammals. Once inside he noticed Alpha Ten was here as well, and congratulated him for another successful entry.

The chancellor of the twelve called the meeting to order and read a report on the latest results.

"_Our first efforts against the Zootopians produced what we expected: minimal interference in their society. Reduction of their law enforcement and first responders are fewer than was expected. Alpha Twelve... your efforts are most noticeable lacking. Maiming isn't what we want: permanent removal is our goal. You're fined $50,000 zoodollars for your failure._"

The Arctic Shrew simply nodded his head and wrote out a check, handing it to the clerk that was waiting patiently nearby.

"_Lesson for all of you_" the chancellor was looking around the room."_This is why I allow Alpha Twelve the convenience of rarely attending our mandatory meetings: he always pays his debts promptly and without question. That... and he never fails an audit. Words to the wise._"

He rapped his gavel then gazed across the room. "_Let's have your reports. I'll forgo Alpha Twelve's since we already know its outcome._"

Alpha One stood up. "_Zootopia's city leaders are effectively neutralized. I've paralyzed them with stretching their mammal resources thin, responding to every little thing as if any singular one could stop our assault. The mayor is resilient; perhaps due to his wife, a priestess._"

Alpha Three purred in. "_I can solve this little problem for you. For a price._"

Alpha One disregarded her words. "_She can be neutralized just as efficiently through exhaustion. Perhaps longer and truly converted through it._"

The chancellor raped his gavel. "_Next._"

Alpha Two was giving Three an annoying stare, probably because the feline was making faces at the lion. "_We released various strains of laboratory-altered viruses in specific areas of Zootopiia. Their healthcare systems have been kept occupied and overloaded. They have been forced to using med-students to keep up with the workload. When we go to Phase Two, they won't be able to handle it. Thus a domino effect will ensure their systems will crumble._"

Two had to pull on Three's tail to get her attention. The feline gave him a snarl until the chancellor grumbled, letting her know time was of the essence.

"_My minions are removing selected targets as they are requested. Too slow if you ask me, I'd rather kill everything. That will bring results much quicker._"

"_It will also bring in reinforcements from everywhere._" Alpha One snarled the words towards her. "_By going slow we are allowing their upper chain of command the false notion they can solve this by using only their resources. Which brings me to my question regarding the global Security Division: how are we coming along keeping them occupied?_"

Alpha Six spoke up quickly, beating Alpha Ten. "_We have our minions in the Dromedary Empire keeping the distrust against the Zootopians. Also we have the Kronos Empire up in arms about a *supposedly* Zootopian encroachment. These are keeping the GSD and their military occupied far away._"

The chancellor motioned to Four.

"_We have made certain that deliveries of critical items have been delayed longer than necessary. We rotated which items by your reports when and where you were going to have *disruptions* by protesters on our payrolls. This ensured the ZPD had minimal supplies to handle them, and other situations. The other items we delayed ensured the hospitals were reduced to minimal operations. Phase Two will have most items diverted or conveniently lost in shipment._"

The chancellor pointed towards Five.

"_Pachydermia has cooperated, albeit reluctantly through my persuasion. But there are some that have had pacts established outside the government. These are not outlawed per se, but neither are they completely acknowledged by the government. Our matriarch tolerates them; she allows certain families a measure of autonomy as long as these dealings don't bring discredit to the empire. We are working on doing just that. Soon we will be ready for Phase Two._"

"_Sit down, Six. You already gave your report. Go ahead Seven._"

"_We have been practicing the tactics you suggested, and should be ready for Phase Two when you require us to keep the Svalbear Empire in check. Don't take too long; the salmon runs will begin soon and many of my brethren will disregard our agreement for this._"

"_We can't guarantee how soon the Zootopians will be reduced for us to begin Phase Two; therefore your teams must be ready_" Alpha One muttered. "_When they are ready we shall inform you._"

"_I can hasten that, for a price_" Three purred towards the large feline.

"_I told you, Three... your tactics will only bring in reinforcements. We..._"

"ENOUGH! _Seven, we will work to hasten this, and without needlessly bringing in others. Eight, go ahead._" The chancellor was starting to feel a migraine starting.

The buck glanced at Three before speaking; the smaller feline always enjoyed riling-up the larger cat. Briefly he wondered if this was simply to mess with his mind, genuine attraction, or... He shook the thought out of his head. One was a known philanderer; would he seriously entertain the advances Three was giving him? Or was this a means for Three to draw the Alpha into a private space where she could assassinate him, thereby allowing her to claim his position? The Greater Kudu shook the picture out of his mind.

Eight continued. "_We are doing our part in splitting the membership of the GSD. Our raids on hydroelectric facilities worldwide have proven quite the success. We have also disrupted the proper functioning of Zootopia's Rainforest district, thus that ecosystem has tied-up some of their teams. My operatives are working behind the scenes in several areas worldwide. This has drawn the Zootopia Corps of Engineers away from the city; it has also drawn the GSD along with them._"

"_Nine, your report, please._" He also had to glare at Three, who had by this time meandered over to One and currently busy playing with his mane, occasionally whispering into his ear. She also was putting tiny bow ties and curlers in his mane. It was obvious she enjoyed messing with the larger feline, and One was doing a masterful job ignoring her antics. He wondered if she was trying to bed him, to which he quickly shook the thought out of his mind.

"_We have several of their city councilmammals comfortably enjoying their vacation. Certain herbals provided by Five and Eleven, my belated thanks to both of you, have ensured they are blissfully unaware they are over-staying their time. If necessary we will induce them into a coma. Another couple weeks and they will miss the critical vote for next year's budget._"

"_Ten... please._"

"_Do not worry about the Zootopians using their bases in the Outback Isles. We have infiltrated and placed mines at chokepoints and at the berths. As for their air force, we have identified their flight paths and know where to place anti-aircraft batteries at optimal intercept points. We only need to figure how to get these weapons there undetected._"

Alpha Six whistled. "_So that's why you requested to use our Orca allies. You never did disclose you put them in danger. Minelaying was not in the contract._"

Ten grinned. "_They only carried, they did not lay. Convincing them the rebreather equipment was reliable and they wouldn't drown was quite the challenge. We would like to use them in our future endeavors._"

Six's ears were laid flat on his head. "_Ambassador Takara raised cane about the ordinance carrying. You will most likely have trouble getting their services again._"

"_That is enough for now. Eleven your turn._"

"_My fellow members of the Servants of Truth are placing the finishing touches on our plans. With the help of this council, I now submit their appreciation._" the rabbit clapped his paws and a few rabbits pushed a large cart the size of a small car into the room. Alpha Eleven dismissed them and opened the bottom chute. Sand golden in color poured out onto the floor. "_Yes, it is exactly as it appears. This is a byproduct of our efforts to build our own bunker. This cart is the chancellor's cut; others have already been delivered to your associates._"

"_Eleven... more information is required_" the chancellor said.

The rabbit merely grinned. "_Now that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Let's just say it is entrapment of those closest to Zootopia's favorite officers. Leave it at that. Your goals will be accomplished as we do ours, I trust this will be enough to satiate your curiosity?_"

The chancellor pondered this for a moment. He knew some of his minions would use this operation to accomplish personal goals, and some attempt to move up in the organization. "_Very well, I'll leave it at that. But failure to accomplish the tasking given will result in others taking your position. I trust you don't want that to happen._"

Eleven merely looked back. "_We learned from the previous group's failure. We will not make the same mistake. And your tasking folds in quite nicely with ours._"

The chancellor gaveled the meeting over. As what happened in the last meeting, Alpha Twelve departed immediately. This time Alpha Ten departed with Twelve, both talking about something their renewed pact allowed.

* * *

Commander Knolls and Commander McHorn were watching their officers training with the estate's guards. When they first started bringing their officers up here to participate in these rabbit's early morning drills, many of them threatened to resign. This was not standard police training; this was not even using standard police equipement. But their attitude changed promptly when others in the ZPD Upper Command started training with these rabbits, especially Commissioner Ursus.

"_Officers; we are facing opponents who clearly are a step or two above the criminals that we normally face in Zootopia. Therefore we have to change; for if we don't, many of you will be eliminated, just as those who refused to change and died in the early moments of the Bunny Burrow invasion. Your upper command has to change as well; we may be old but we will train with you nonetheless. Should this newest enemy breach ZPD Headquarters; I intend for everyone there to be able to perform close-in combat. Obviously we will traqguns and sidearms as weapons of first choice; but we must be prepared to repel them until you arrive as backup._"

From that moment on their officers begrudgingly participated. Some soon discovered they liked using actual antique weapons; others merely tolerated these training mornings. Some soon wished they had paid attention to these training whenever they ran into those criminals the Commissioner had described. It royally sucked recovering in the hospital while their buddies were out there dealing with the bad guys. It was time for payback; as soon as the doc would allow them to resume their duties, they intended to extract it.

Now the two commanders had a dilemma: the Dark Underground was obviously on the move. Unfortunately they couldn't anticipate where they would strike next. At least until both were called up to ZPD Headquarters and now were sitting in an auditorium neither commander knew existed.

"_My apologies to everyone whose rank normally does not allow you to sit in here. But time is of the essence and all of you need to know the information we are imparting to you. This room is our most secure room; and the information you are being given this morning we hope will greatly improve your success out in the field._" Commissioner Ursus motioned for the speaker to start.

Gary Bevyton cleared his throat. "_Good morning everyone. My associates have been crunching the data from these past few months. At first there was no rhyme or reason for these attacks, or any specific agenda we could conceive for them. When we used one of my infrared scanner units, combined with a specifically-written computer program, we were able to identify the culprits. Continued monitoring their activities allowed us to assemble a dossier and build a profile of who they were and what their goals are. Questioning a few of their members soon gave us the reason for all of this. Simply put, they seek elimination of the ZPD and total control of Zootopia's city government._"

Gene Dexter took to the podium next. "_We had wondered about the methods these mammals had been using. The manner which their tools and equipment didn't function like anything we had known. Therefor when the ZPD successfully captured one of the mammals, after many failed attempts, we were able to examine their tools. To say these tools were quite advanced would be an understatement. Only when we took these to Senior Technician Pangolin were they identified. This technician was able to work-up a complete manual how these worked and more importantly how to counter their operation. I'm sorry to say this, but I cannot tell you anything beyond what I already have. OPSEC requirements._"

Technician Marsha Springs walked up next to Gene, pushing a cart filled with strange-looking equipment. Marsha would pick up each, one at a time, and explain what they are and its purpose. "_This item is something developed to extend the range of a scanner unit in various environmental conditions. The officer or technician using these will be given instructions and a performance test with which he or she must pass before being allowed to use them out in the field_." She looked out among the audience. "_This unit does not differentiate between if the target identified is above or below the unit; it simply compensates for various interferences. We are currently working on several possible solutions to this problem._"

"_This item_" she held a box with a clear front that contained a golden rope-like item high enough so everyone could see it clearly, "_is a truth finder. Be advised: it works both ways. If the suspect is skilled and has presence of mind, it can ask questions before your officer can. This unit allows only one mammal to speak at a time; that is, the one holding it and the other being held. We advise the officer using this does not know anything beyond the basics of the current mission. As with the previous item, we are working on several solutions but do not anticipate one in the foreseeable future._"

Gary stepped up next to his colleagues. "_You are allowed to come forward and look at these items, but please do not touch; especially the golden rope. Ask any question and we will answer as best we can._" The three rabbits pushed the cart to a rear corner area of the room; obviously making room for the next speaker.

Colonel Kohle strode up to the podium. "_Good morning gentle mammals. GSD has been busy gathering information for these scientists and technicians, and what we discovered is disturbing._" The dog pressed a button on the podium, and a slide show began. "_This is the Tri-Burrows and as you can see we have marked various places. These obviously are burrows... they also have been compromised._" He waited for the murmurs to calm down. "_What we mean by this is simply that they have been used as access points for the Dark Underground. Their agents have been observed entering and leaving these at will, as if the family that owns them doesn't mind. We suspect that the families are being held as semi-prisoners, or at least there are enough minions of the Dark Underground currently occupying the burrow. Either way we need to infiltrate and answer this question: how did the criminals obtain total control of these burrows?_"

The dog continued. "_This is the singular reason why your precincts and agencies have been chosen for this mission. One of our technicians will operate the equipment during the first scheduled mission, after this it will be all yours. Obviously we need to gather the initial scans so we can formulate our next mission; hence why we are tagging along with your officers. You have the legal jurisdiction to conduct a health and welfare inspection at any farm at any time; obviously we will get the warrant from the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow. Which we are doing so at this moment._"

* * *

Bailiff Ben Springsen and his partner Bailiff Don Henen could tell the judges were not content with what they were being presented. Bailiff Springsen worked with Judge Petunia Springs, Bailiff Henen worked with Judge Amy Cloverfield. These had learned to read their judge; and could tell that even though tough questions were being asked and answered, eventually the request the government officials were requesting would be granted... with severe restrictions.

Director Dench started to seriously question her backing of these two judges for this court. The conditions they were imposing bordered on tying her agent's paws behind their back. She had thought her recommendations were perfectly reasonable.

"_Your honors... the government agrees that the families of each burrow we are asking to conduct these Health and Welfare Inspections certainly should be given all due protections. The government simply is asking this court to have the family step out of the burrow so the inspection can be conducted efficiently. Yes, the Elders of the burrow and a few of the older rabbits should go along to make certain nothing is stolen. We simply can get this over quicker with as many rabbits out from underfoot as possible._"

The two judges were sitting side-by-side in separate chairs. This room was a recent addition; its purpose was to allow both judges to listen to specific cases such as this where the government or an agency of it was requesting the court to grant a warrant. At the moment the two judges were making the director list specific action that would protect the burrow's rights as they conducted the search.

Judge Springs finally broke the long silence; she had been whispering with her colleague about this proposal. "_Director, we can accept this. Your request will be authorized shortly, and we sincerely apologize for this delay._" She gaveled the session over and both judges proceeded to sign the necessary paperwork immediately. Both bailiffs waited nearby, each stand next to their judge. After a few moments the appropriate copies were handed to the bailiffs who separated them according to those to be given to the Director and those to be handed to the clerk of the court. After everything that was done which needed to be done, the judges invited the mouse to sit on the patio just outside this room and overlooked the park. Lunch would be served shortly and it was a nice sunny day with a light breeze blowing in the proper direction.

As the three of them were enjoying lunch, a shadowy figure watched them from a distance. Through his binoculars he was paying close attention to their lips, as he was highly trained lip reader. His patience was rewarded when the information he was being paid to gather was finally complete. The government was granted a warrant, no doubt to investigate the burrows they had been watching the activities of his fellow Dark Council agents operating from. He keyed his mic and said a short alpha-numeric code. He received a response a couple minutes later, and immediately packed up his gear and departed the makeshift observation post.


	3. 1x03 - The Chaos Grows

**The Chaos Grows.**

The tactic of using cloned bodies with minimal life signs was working perfectly. It allowed Mr. Big's teams to resume using explosives with proper strength and the Tv news crews had plenty of video footage showing blood and gore everywhere. It also had the additional benefit of earning extra protection money, which the Arctic shrew would ensure minimal damage to shops that paid would receive. Only specified units of MERT teams would be allowed to clean up the mess, and all flesh and body parts would be sent to a specific wing of Zootopia General Hospital where they would be recycled for the next false attack.

Mr. Big was sitting in the lounge in the godfather's primary residence. It appeared Gregor McKeen finally agreed to recognize and accept the pact his successor had made with the shrew. Maybe it was how control was freely given back to the original godfather; obviously McGregor had demanded all foreigners out of his territory until he could determine the loyalties of his minions. Now that the Dark Underground was on the move, perhaps the fox decided he needed an ally; especially since the death warrant the chancellor had placed on him months ago was still in effect. Still the little rodent had protections in place, just in case this turned out to be a cleverly disguised attempt to kill him and take over Tundratown.

Gregor McKeen was being cautious. He knew the rodent had minions in stealth nearby; he would do the same if he were the one on the size disadvantage. But he was a good reader of mammals' behavior; thus he already deduced the tiny mafia boss had figured out his primary motive for agreeing to work with the rodent. Namely he needed an ally, especially since the death warrant was still in effect. Another motive was they both had tasking in Zootopia, as was others. Gregor wanted to get ahead of them; and two working together could accomplish more.

"_Twelve... I know we started out on the wrong paw, so I wish to make amends._"

"_Ten, it is a shame you have been demoted and unjustly in my opinion. Being put so far down was not what should have been done, at least not the initial demotion. Far worse has happened because of the ladies._"

"_That stung, Twelve. Are you sure you are trying to be cordial?_"

"_Ten, truth is truth. I would have demoted you only one level for the first; that is, being outwitted by Josephine. After being captured by the Zootopians... that justified the second demotion. This should have been no more than two positions. You should be Nine, not Ten._"

"_Much better. Thank you for the explanation._"

"_It is too bad we lost two Alphas; your former wife and he who was the former Eleven. He chose to defend Josephine, and he suffered his fate._"

"_It favored me, but yes you are right. But let's not focus on the past. There is a reason why I asked you here._"

"_As I deduced. Go ahead._"

The godfather paused, collecting his thoughts. "_Our common tasking. We should coordinate our efforts. It will give us better results against the others. Especially Eight and Eleven. Six possibly._"

"_I am keeping a particularly close eye on Eleven._"

"_Your granddaughter's godmother, right?_"

The shrew raised an eyebrow. McKeen continued. "_Servants of the Truth. That group has a hate-on for inter-species relationships. Remember: my Ex had a flame for the fox that married your granddaughter's godmother. Of course I would know this. Ok... we'll address this group as well._"

"_Thank you, Ten. As long as that group stays away from the godmother, you'll have my full support._"

"_Twelve, she is a ZPD officer and a highly valued one at that. How do you propose to carry out the Council's will?_"

Mr. Big looked into the grey fox's eyes. "_I will lock her in my home if need be. She is family, as long as she doesn't act against me directly. You know the old laws._"

The grey fox nodded. "_Aye... then she has my protection as well. Only when she acts directly against you will I be free to act against her. Let's hope the council does not know about her. Otherwise both of us will be in a hot kettle of fish._"

Mr. Big did not allow himself to settle into complacency; he knew this fox had ulterior plans, as a fox they always had multiple plans going on at same time. He would welcome any help this Alpha offered, but have a back-up plan of his own ready to go should the situation require it. He also had a fox he could consult; namely his granddaughter godmother's husband. He also would not tell Ten about his intention to minimize injuries to the ZPD; they worked surprisingly well during the Wilde-Hopps Trial. As a result they currently have Judy and Nick acting as intermediary to exchange information each side needs. In this manner the ZPD has made significant inroads in cases involving the Dark Underground; and Mr. Big received information on activities his fellow Alphas were doing if they intruded upon his territory.

* * *

Kathrin Wintersprite found tracking the slippery vixen difficult and challenging. It made her feel alive; it scared her to death. What she discovered thus far confirmed her fears, and justified her actions... at least in her eyes. The so-called _Life-Indebtor_ was actually a high-ranking member of a criminal organization, of what she didn't know but certainly one powerful enough to force harden criminals to keep their muzzles shut. This meant she had to approach things from a different tactic; it meant she had to be a sleuth, more subtle or else it would be her that gets caught and this was the last thing she wanted.

What she wanted most of all was the answer to a simple question: what was it about those two vixens, her nieces... that justified such a valuable mammal's time and energy? Her last college professor urged her to drop the quest; he stated she simply did not have the knowledge or tools to solve it. But since she had proven to be his most promising student in many years, he referred her to a friend. Kathrin was now outside and looking at the storefront and back to the card in her paw: *_Details-R-Us Detective Agency_*. She also had another card in her pocket which he insisted she have just in case things went sideways. She had looked at it earlier thinking it might help in her talks with her mentor's friend: *_Wong Rung Leapers and Associates_*. A brief memory of what he told her earlier that afternoon came back in her mind: *_a good detective always has a backup, a better one has friends that can help out in times of need. Just remember this goes both ways, and it may be you who will have to suck it up to help them_*.

She took a quick breath and entered the office. An elderly ewe sat behind a desk overflowing with papers. Kathrin smiled to herself; this was a common tactic used to impress common citizenry into thinking this was a very successful establishment. But she was certain if she were to *accidentally* bump into one of the piles, she would discover most pages would be blank. Just a prop to fool the unsuspecting; but in actuality the piles allowed the secretary to quickly dunk out of sight should mammals of ill-repute walk into the office.

The ewe raised her head and greeted the young vixen. "_Good afternoon, miss. How can I be of assistance?_"

Kathrin smiled. "_I would like to talk to Mr. Steele, please._"

"_I'm afraid he is quite busy at the moment, miss. I can take a message or perhaps you would like to schedule a visit?_"

The young vixen's face was featureless, but inside she knew now was the time to play the card her mentor suggested. He gave her several, but this one would have the best chance to bring the friend out to meet her. "_I would hate to bother Mr. Steele with such a minor matter. A simple question that surely doesn't merit his dropping that leg of lamb; I'll just go over to the park nearby and wait for the 523 bus. I'm actually headed to the Zootennial Fair, my arm has gotten pretty good so I think I'll clear out that vendor. I have my eye on the stuffed ZPD Judy Hopps doll. I think my niece will enjoy it._"

This was a cover story, which actually described a real-life event her mentor once had with this private investigator. It involved a case of stolen merchandise that eventually was solved when the thief hid a key to a bank deposit box inside a balloon at a carnival. The PI had seen the thief insert the key into a balloon and blow it up partially. Unfortunately the thief got away, but the PI put two and two together and realized the item was hiding in plain sight. After spending a good chunk of change at nearly every booth, he noticed one balloon would never burst when hit by darts. Upon examining the dart handed to him, it was noticed to be slightly beveled. Obviously this would cause it to ricochet slightly upon hitting a balloon. So he pretended to drop it and when hidden out of the carney's sight, he pulled out his own dart. Sure enough; when his dart hit the balloon burst, sending the key dropping to the floor. It was only a quick hop across the counter to immobilize the thief until the ZPD arrived. What was hidden in the bank deposit box was a note; the address written on it led the ZPD to an abandoned warehouse that criminals were holding captive the niece of Zootopia's favorite singer: Gazelle. The reward for rescuing her was dinner at the five-star restaurant at the top of the Palm Hotel. The PI preferred his favorite: leg of lamb.

The story worked. Ramington Steele quickly exited his office and welcomed the young vixen. He was nothing as his name suggested. She was not told and merely assumed judging by the name she would be meeting a ram... not a Timber Wolf.

"_Good afternoon, miss. Please step inside my office._"

Kathrin couldn't help notice the slightly ashen face of the secretary. This was not a good sign; in her classes it was taught that getting on the good side of the office staff was sometime the best way to getting a case solved. She had just committed an act that most likely would put any request of hers at the ewe's back pile... on the bottom.

"_Never you mind about Ms. Fields. She only hears that tale when my old friend sends promising students my way. And he always sends her an apology afterwards; an all-day pampering at the Mystic Springs Oasis followed by her favorite flowers from Amour & Flora in the Rainforest District and diner at the restaurant in the Palm Hotel's uppermost floor. You must be a very promising student for him to go through this effort. Let's pray you live up to his promises._"

For the first time Kathrin felt unease about her quest. Up until now everyone seemed to strongly discourage her; now it seemed they had very high expectations. As a fox she was used to every mammal doubting her; now here was one that was complete opposite.

Mr. Steele had been quietly observing the young vixen, knowing exactly what was going through her mind. "_Wondering why expectations suddenly turned tables?_"

Her nodding in the affirmative was all he received. "_Reginald has to play that part; it brings out the best in those who have a natural ability to focus through great stress. You have been a constant subject of our talks recently. So I like to think I have a leg-up on you._" The wolf chuckled softly, awarding him a puzzled expression from the vixen.

"_Leg up... leg of lamb... from your little tale._" Seeing no epiphany from the young one he continued. "_This was the secret code phrase we use when your instructor wanted me to help one of his students. Your abilities give you a leg up on your quest. Meaning I don't have to hold your paws and spoon-feed you everything. Although I may have to hold you back before you get yourself killed. Now let's see what you have thus far, it'll give me an idea where to point you._"

Kathrin grinned. Now she was positive soon she would discover who the real father of the lighter-hue vixen is.

* * *

The two earthen priests were sitting on the balcony, itself inside a cliff at the edge of a timber overlooking a lush meadow with a babbling brook flowing underneath. The cool air flowed across them smelled sweet yet musky from the organics lining the floor beneath the trees. The High Priest could tell his underling was troubled by something yet unspoken. This one always pleased the old buck; the honey badger had excellent senses and a firm grasp of the other world. For him to seek an audience with the head of their order meant something big was coming. He had heard the youngster tell his tale, asked as few pointed questions, and now the young one was waiting for his superior to reply.

At this moment his guest arrived; the one whom his own visions confirmed she was experiencing as well. High Priestess Ishanah strode onto the balcony and gracefully bowed to both priests. Pastor Chester bowed back, assuming it was proper to greet his superior. She grinned.

"_It is good to see you again, young one. But I am here to hear you tell your tale in person. Time is of the essence._" She accepted a cool glass of blueberry juice and sat down as the High Priest placed the chair under her. The puzzled expression on his face said it all. "_The High Priest always does this, young one. Even he enjoys the little things one does for a lady. It helps keeps him grounded. I on the other paw have my own practice that young eyes are not permitted to view. Now please tell your tale._"

The honey badger told his dream; of the visions being in a cage in various rooms, of him portraying a young vixen who was terribly frightened and helpless. He even repeated the words he heard her say under duress. When he finished, everyone remained quiet for a few uncomfortable minutes. Finally the High Priestess spoke. "_So it is true. They have finally begun their plans._"

"_Yes, they have. It appears we must send this young one on his destiny before our plans have finalized. While I have great faith of all mammals in my order, he is the one most likely to succeed._"

Ishanah reached over and gently stroked the young mammal's face. He was surprised she would do this. She must have known he would react in this manner, for she grinned wider than he ever saw her did. "_I think I have someone who can improve our odds for success._"

She clapped her paws, and an orderly came running. She whispered something into his ear, and the mammal departed quickly. When it became obvious that the young honey badger was puzzled, she held her paws up to his muzzle. "_Good things come to those who wait young one._"

He didn't have to wait long. The mammal who strode into the room he knew well.

Priestess Paulina Lionheart walked into the room, followed closely by a female honey badger. This struck him strangely; if there had been another of his species entering the priesthood, surely by now it would have gotten to his ears. He bowed to both priestesses, who bowed to him in return. His old friend gave him a peck on the cheek to which he returned the favor. What he didn't expect was the muzzle of the new female giving him a kiss on his cheek. Paulina smiled brightly as the young female's ears were a shade of crimson, not to mention the young males.

A gruff throaty sound came from nearby. "_Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get straight to business._" He motioned for everyone to sit. As the High Priest told everyone what Pastor Chester had already told the two senior members earlier, the male honey badger found it difficult keeping his eyes forward; and he was pleasantly pleased the young female was subtly glancing his way, albeit more subtle than he. Little was he aware that the High Priestess was enjoying his dilemma, as was the other priestess. Finally she could stand it no more.

"_Pardon me Aaron, it appears you have forgotten something._"

The elder priest turned around, his facial expression somewhat bewildered. "_I am high priest, I never forget a thing. My mind is as a steel trap; nothing escapes it._"

"_Well... it must be getting rusty. Obviously you forgot introductions._" Ishanah was grinning broadly, knowing he set it up for her words.

He smiled broadly as well. "_Nonsense. These two needed to test the waters for themselves. If they are to work together, they will need to set boundaries only they will know properly. Paulina will guide both._"

Wait. Paulina? But isn't she the one who will be working with him?

Ishanah now was barely containing her smile. Paulina had joined her. Now so too was the High Priest. Only two who was not smiling were the two honey badgers; and they were busy trying to avoid staring at each other. But now that their elders made it clear exactly which were meant to be doing the tasking, they now turned around and purposely looked at the other. It wasn't fireworks, but the room did get noticeably warmer.

High Priestess cleared her throat. "_Pastor Chester Marquis, may I present to you Priestess Initiate Clare Noble._"

Initiate? That would explain...

"_Yes, she has just been accepted into our order. It was tough call; she could easily be accepted into your order. But she wanted to focus on the healing side, a natural position for us females. Unfortunately her assignment working under the tutelage of Priestess Lionheart requires her to follow her mentor wherever she goes; hence why she is tagging along on your mission._"

Pastor Chester felt a cold chill run through him. Could he have been wrong? Could it be he was mistaken on just who it was in his dreams?

High Priest Aaron noticed the concern on his face. "_You're wondering if your dreams may be mistaken. When Miss Noble applied we weren't aware of your dreams. Now that we are, that possibility of it being her doing the screaming is minimized with the experienced priestess going along. Besides, honey badgers don't scream. And with two going along, these chances are slimmer._"

Ishanah looked around. "_Let's eat._" Paulina and Clare sat down next to Chester, one on each side; Ishanah and Aaron sat on the other side of the table. A small group of orderlies walked around the corner and placed lunch before the priests. Meat dishes were placed in front of Paulina and Ishanah. Chef Salad with extra ham slices and bacon were placed in front of the honey badgers. The high priest received a vegetable variety dish with multiple choices of salad dressings. For dessert the lions received ice cream, toast with plenty of clover honey was for the honey badgers, and clover-infused tea for the rabbit.

The afternoon was spent drafting the mission scope and other important details. Primary of which was to discover if the rumors were true: did the former godfather Josephine Wintersprite had cubs and did some of them survive and were in hiding.

* * *

Commissioner Ursus poured two packets of Quickie-fix onto his tongue. It normally was strongly discouraged, and his personal physician would scold him... but the headache he was experiencing needed to be calmed quickly before they arrived. The mayor and his staff would be here at any moment and the last thing he wanted was to have a frown upon his face. No sooner than he took a swig of water than his physician bolted into the room.

"_You disobeyed my order, didn't you?_" He would have denied it if the wrapper wasn't still in his paws.

"_Yes. Do you have anything quicker? Then present it._"

The panther sighed. He opened his pouch and pulled out a couple X-ray film plates. "_It isn't a migraine or an unusually strong headache: that old piece of shrapnel from that explosion has finally slid enough that we think we can surgically remove it. Fortunately for you, we have come across new technology, courtesy of Gary Bevyton and his mysterious workshop. I am scheduling you for surgery in a couple days. We'll minimize your time so you can get back to fighting bad guys. We have Zootopia's best surgeon doing this: Dr. Carl Harrinton._"

The commissioner grunted his approval. Dr. Harrinton was not only the Big's family doctor; he was proven to be an accomplished surgeon. When he wasn't tending to the needs of the Tundratown mafia boss's family or working in his private medical office, he was doing surgeries for very important mammals in the city government. This explains why this doctor is doing the surgery and not the normally assigned surgeons at Zootopia General Hospital.

"_Now take this. It will coat your stomach, unless you want a repeat of last time. Take these pills, two every four hours. Nurse White will let you know when to stop and what you need to do or not do before surgery. Have a good day._"

The bear watched the panther walk out the door. For a moment he wanted to throw the small bottle of Pepto Bismol out the window, and then thought better of it. Last time he was curled up fetal style for an hour while his staff made one excuse after another to his wife; obviously it didn't work. He was forced to stay in bed for the next three days while she played the world's worst nursemaid. He quickly drank the contents, or as quickly as it would pour out, and then filled it with a mild alcoholic drink. It would clean out the pink residue while giving him some satisfaction by the drink.

He was feeling much better by the time the mayor's team arrived. As was expected the topic of their concern was the increasing violence, to which he could only tell them it could easily be solved with a mandatory 24 hour in-home quarantine of the complete citizenry lasting several weeks. They would howl about the complaints their constituencies let alone the one who obviously would break it out of spite.

* * *

Agent Walker did her duties efficiently, but anyone who knew the vixen could tell she was distracted. Someone like her favorite partner: Agent Rogers. Stella wondered just what it was that could distract the most focused mammal she ever knew. It most decidedly had something to do with the discussion about those two young vixens. She had never seen her boss so insistent about a topic; at least not a topic they dealt with regularly. Stella was also Cynthia's best friend. As such they talked about many things females liked: shoes, bubble baths, style of clothes, colors, difficulty understanding males, and the vixen's current obsession with their hare coworker.

"_Penny for your thoughts._" The ferret said as she handed the vixen's favorite type of hot chocolate.

"_You could make it a gold doubloon and I'll not discuss it._"

Yup. She obviously was distracted by something. "_Ok... shall I guess 21 questions then?_"

The vixen sighed. Her friend rarely needed to use all 21 questions. With the tone of voice she used just now, it meant she already had a good idea what was bothering her. "_Not here, not now._"

"_Mmmm kay. Wanna hear my thoughts about it?_" She didn't wait for a response. "_I agree... those two young ones need to be with Zootopia's favorite duo._"

Cynthia shocked face gave her away. "_Why?_"

Stella rested her paw upon her best friend. "_Because when you get this way, it means you are the only one in the right path. I have enough reading material about fox idiosyncrasies and talking to Dr. Bearinton to know just how hard-wired a fox is about their cubs. This is why you are so careful about choosing the proper partner; it borders on a phobia. So yes... Nickolas would most likely go ape if he ever found out he had cubs. Dr. Bearinton thinks it is a deep desire of his; only he isn't so thrilled at the thought of having many large litters, seeing to whom he married._"

"_Does that bear know?_"

"_Ummm, he does not. I talked to him about fox behavior pattern when the council trial was still going on. I asked him about many things, including Nick's agreement to invoke should the verdict be Guilty. The good doctor explained his thoughts about how Nick could react if that was the verdict and Judy was pregnant with his offspring. Their parents did admit the duo had sex several times the night before and that morning of the verdict. So it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to conjure up this scenario._"

Cynthia chuckled. "_Judy won't take after her mother; they live in the city after all. Even as a crime boss's godmother, I don't think she would be entitled to an elephant's apartment._" This caused both females to heartily chuckle; such an apartment converted into a makeshift burrow just might be worth seeing. Although to be accurate, the front door would have to be moved to the top floor, a few floors added between, and the windows boarded up... sunlight never enters through the bottom layers.

Stella looked slyly at her boss. "_She doesn't have to have a litter every year, not with the new Inhibitor shots the ZHC have developed for Lapins. She just has to decide how far apart she wants her litters, not to mention the shot that determines how many kits she wants._"

Cynthia waved a finger at her junior. "_Perhaps, but if I know Judy I think once she has kits, she'll decide to have a litter every year._"

Now it was Stella's turn to wave a finger at the other. "_I disagree. She still values her job more than anything, so I think she will space them years between litters._"

The Arctic vixen paused for a moment, seriously considering her protégé's words. "_I see your point and can agree with them up to a point. Perhaps the truth lies somewhere between our viewpoints._"

The ferret doe looked at her mentor. "_Yes. Perhaps it does rest somewhere between ours. Judy certainly has defied odds and blazed new paths. It most definitely will be interesting what kind of young she will produce with a fox as the father._"

* * *

Alpha Six, Eight, and Eleven were sitting at a small table in a small shopping mall. Plenty of shade trees adorn the small strip between the shops and cafes that faced each other and ran off a good distance. This tree-lined strip made for excellent romantic rendezvous for lovers. It also made for a neutral place for different species.

Six, the wolf from the Lupusdon Empire, looked as if he was enjoying being here. Eight, the greater kudu from the Olmec Plains, was looking at Six with a puzzled expression on his face. Eleven, the hare from the Black Forest, was smiling at the kudu's puzzlement.

"_Don't tell me getting away from the cubs really is this relaxing, Six?_" the hare said as he enjoyed the subtle reaction the wolf gave at his words.

"_Getting away? Nobody told me you had a family, Six. I would have sent something appropriate._" The kudu muttered as the wolf leaned backwards on the chair, obviously enjoying being able to do so.

"_Eight... your spouse doesn't rule an empire and doesn't have the urge to fill it with her own young. I spend my days changing diapers, entertaining young cubs by speaking in kindergarten tones, and filling her urges on a whim. If I even hint at balking, she won't hesitate to remove my head and replace me with a younger model. THIS... doing my official duty for the Dark Underground, is the only thing allowing me a tiny bit of freedom._"

The wolf turned his gaze to the buck. "_Eleven... your species naturally enjoys large litters; the more per year the better._"

The hare merely grinned broader. "_Forced to by Nature. We were highly sought after by nearly every predator species after all._"

"_I don't know how rabbits can keep it up. Oh the sex is great, can't argue about that. It's the constant talking in simplified words that's grating. Some days I wish I could hire a nanny or a few._"

Now it was the buck's turn to be confused. "_Why don't you? Surely with her position it wouldn't be a problem finding suitable one._"

The wolf gave him an annoyed stare. "_It also would give her enemies an excellent opportunity to slip in an assassin. Hence why only close family is allowed. And by *close*... she means her mate, the father of her litter. The only one she can trust to not kill her. She ensures this by flagging her tail; that is the main weakness us todds just can't resist._"

"_Sounds like a personal prison to me._" The kudu muttered, and then quickly dunked to avoid a claw. "_Testy I see. If you resisted that flagged tail, then you wouldn't be in this predicament._"

"_If I did exactly that, she would kill me and get a younger model. I thought I made that clear._"

The kudu stopped sipping on his kale shake and looked at the wolf. "_She really would do that? Most females would enjoy having less the older they get. They want more compatibility of the mind the older they get._"

"_She has to. Her enemies would use her unsatisfied mate to blackmail him; it would be another path for them to sneak in an assassin. Hence that's why she keeps a tube of anti-soreness medication nearby._"

"_Ok... time to change the subject_" the buck muttered. "_Six... what's your next plan of attack against the Zootopians?_"

The wolf grinned and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "_Got an idea from Twelve's failures. He placed explosives in trash bins at street corners, and then timed the explosions at rush hour. So let's put our explosives in parked cars and place these near bus stops? Twelve chose non-directional type bombs; his bombs put shrapnel mostly upwards which resulted in few mammals getting hurt but lots of dead pigeons._"

"_That's not bad, Six_" the Kudu muttered. "_Try this: grenade or IED placed in tailpiece of a roof gutter with remote-controlled trigger. Or maybe put either in a box; when some feline gets curious and picks up the box, either rolls out and detonates._"

The buck just sighed. "_Old antique methods. You guys are unimaginative. This is how you do it._" His companions rolled eyes and muttered under their breath. "_Have a cute bunny walk downtown during rush hour. If her skimpy shorts don't kill them, the explosives in her clutch will._"

His companions mouths dropped open and they stared disbelieving at him. "_That's a waste of perfect cuteness, Eleven. Why'd you do that anyway?_"

The buck looked at his companions and evil grin spread across his face. "_When every doe you ever been interested in tears apart your psyche and laughs with her doe-friends at your humiliation... it is worth every penny tricking them into thinking the expensive jewelry and clothes came from the Hollywood stud they adore. Tricking said stud into writing a personal note helps convince them to carry the sealed clutch to his scheduled press conference that day._"

Six was incredulous by now. "_You're a rabbit. Wasting females like that isn't in your nature. Besides... isn't it true that Lapins are allowed to be promiscuous so long as both have no marriage partners?_"

The buck leaned in closer. "_I'm a Hare; we have longer legs, ears, and most importantly schlong. Those does' deserved what they got. I would have accepted a simple *No* but they had to up the ante and raise my humiliation to another level. When I discovered the Dark Underground my mentor taught me how to use unconventional methods to humiliate them. You don't think the suggestion I gave was a story, did you? Those does' really did think they were meeting their idol... and I got to eliminate not only my tormenters, but their idol that inspired them to be unrealistic and mean to us normal bucks._"

The kudu looked as if he was going to be sick. "_I can't top that. But... surely you could have done what Six suggested? With your newfound power, surly you could have your pick of does'? Heck you might have simply paid someone knowledgeable enough to subtly harass them._"

Eleven looked at him and grinned sympathetically. "_I don't do peasants: I want only the best of the best and with my family's wealth... I can._" He took a long draw from his mug of apple wine.

"_Sounds like another rabbit I know. Careful Eleven... those words don't have a good track record in Zootopia._" The wolf took a draw from his drink.

The buck scratched his chin for a moment. "_The Wilde-Hopps case; rabbit in question had something wrong with his... member. Hmmm._" He thought for a bit longer. "_Ah... got it. Erectile dysfunction. He tried solving it by himself, but he didn't use two reference sources and was proven erroneous by his tech library being compromised. But he did live the good life: successfully kitnapped many of the most attractive does' and had all the... fun... he wanted. He's my idol, and I think I can succeed where he left off._"

"_Kitnapping does' and raising kits?_" the kudu asked.

"_Hmmm... No, but that's an interesting idea. I was thinking of the formulas he was working on._"

"_Sorry to burst you bubble, but the ZHC already was given those. Does' here can postpone their litters for a few years while having all the fun they wish. The other formula allows them to determine litter size._" The kudu placed a sympathetic hoof on the hare's paw.

"_How about the other formula? The one that drives them wild in bed?_" the buck asked.

Six answered quickly. "_Some mammal developed a formula and sold it to the Lynxions. We only recently discovered this when their food source problem was solved with replicators, thus allowing their rabbit slaves to be repatriated back here._" It was the wolf's turn to lean close and grin. "_Now rabbits in Zootopia are happier than ever, but hospital visits have increased dramatically. ZHC is trying to get their paws on a sample to reverse engineer and develop one with milder effects. But the rabbits aren't being cooperative._"

All three chuckled. "_Can you blame them?_" the kudu asked.

"_Not me. But if the rabbits ever do release it onto the market, think of the profits one could make._" Money bags were flowing through his thoughts.

"_Makes you wonder why it hasn't been done before._" The buck was depressed; missed opportunity, but he still could do the other suggestion... kitnap beautiful does. There was another way, he could simply offer *_the good life_* once total control of Zootopia was obtained by the Dark Council. Then he could offer his penthouse only to those does' that were the most beautiful, and replace those who balked at his desires. These thoughts started a grin upon his face.

The rest of the meeting was spent finalizing which plan they were going to use. Only the IED clutch was vetoed but agreed to use should a high-valued but hardened target presented itself. The wolf decided to keep his ear open for news of newly abducted does; he was pretty sure the rabbit never considered kitnapping does' and using them as a harem. He decided to research old cases of homicides worldwide; if what this hare suggested, there had to be unsolved cases. He could use this to blackmail the hare.

Gary Noble had a suspicion one of these would attempt to use his suggestion and attempt to do a search on unsolved cases. Back in his home country he had eliminated many of his high school tormenters, male and female alike. He already had his corrupted cops purge the files so being discovered wasn't his worries; it was the cops themselves turning against him. So far he had ensured their cooperation by unconventional means; he just had to make sure he didn't remind them too often.

* * *

"_Good Evening. I'm Fabienne Growley._"

"_And I'm Peter Moosebridge. Here's what's happened in Zootopia today. Violence continues to wreck the streets of Zoopotia. Officer Judy Hopps was caught in a blast over on Cherry and Plum, the explosion hurling the bunny a few yards from the site. Fortunately she still lives and is staying overnight at Zootopia General for observations. Her fellow officers were not caught in the blast probably because said bunny was chasing a suspect at a good clip of speed. Doctors credits recent mandatory wearing of additional armor contributed to minimal injuries._"

The snow leopard continued. "_In other news the legal case of the Hopps Family against what they claim was a *switch-and-bait* scheme proceeded before the Circuit Court of Bunny Burrow. Judge Petunia Springs heard preliminary arguments this morning and placed a temporary stay on the case until further evidence is gathered and presented. Let's turn it over our very own Victoria Harridon for additional details._"

The vixen reporter was in her signature business suit. "_Good evening viewers. My team has talked with several involved in this case and here's what we found. Roll the tape._"

The scene showed an elder rabbit walking with a young hare towards the camera. Next scene showed same rabbit and hare inside and both looking down into what appeared to be a central balcony with a wide open space between floors; the elder could be heard explaining a problem with a young farmer and the two exchanging ideas. The young hare handed the elder rabbit a bill which obviously surprised the old one. Paws were shaken and the young one departed the burrow.

"_As you saw, the Hopps claim no written contract was drawn up at that time; however once they realized what the money could represent, they immediately contacted a law firm and had their understanding put into proper contract form. This video is a concise version of the video and audio evidence they sent to the hare's legal residence. Obviously the hare disagrees and has sent his version of the contract to the Hopps residence. This reporter can verify that the Hopps paperwork indeed is time-stamped before the other, including taking the differences in time zones. While this should be an open-and-shut case, given the video and audio evidence presented to the court; nothing is as easy as it seems. Before I forget... the young hare in question has been identified as Mr. Gary Noble from the Black Forest; a Horticulturist executive from the worldwide firm of Whole Vegetables Incorporated. Mr. Noble also is a philanthropist; one who identifies mammals that show great potential but lack the means to afford education necessary to achieve it. It could be argued he gave the money to assist the unidentified rabbit. It could also be argued as a bussinessmammal, he would never simply hand over that large amount without first obtaining a written and signed contract. Time will tell which side has the stronger case. Back to you Fabienne and Peter."_

* * *

Keven and his brother Raymond were each leading a team of their fellow bears. Raymond's team was making their way through the Canal District; Keven's team was going through the Nocturnal District. Thankfully it was at night and the air was cooler than usual, thus making their patrol much easier. Both teams had members of Finnick's crew so if something needed to be disarmed or the blast pattern modified or any number of changes each deemed important they could do so quickly as possible. Fru Fru was contacting each team for status update, mostly to keep her nerves somewhat calm. She would someday become the Godmother; thus it was important for her to step-up and run some of the family business. Like when she did during the Wilde-Hopps trial.

Tonight the goal was to identify any traps that Alpha Six, Eight, or Eleven's teams had placed and make them less deadly. Whatever they did, it had to be as secretive as possible; it had to also be as close to intended operation as possible, meaning it had to shed blood but not kill. It also had to be completely operational from whatever mammal was tasked to flip the switch.

Raymond's team was surrounding a trash barrel with their explosives expert modifying the charge when a ZPD cruiser pulled over nearby, its headlights and spotlight focused on the group. Officer Delgato and Wolford got out and approached the group. Shortly thereafter another ZPD cruiser pulled up nearby, Officer Grizzoli and Anderson joined their fellow officers. When Finnick completed his tasking he got out and addressed the officers on behalf of the group.

"_Heya fellas! What's happening tonight?_" the fennec fox wryly smiled at the officers.

"_That is what we want to know. What is a group of well-behaving fellows such as yourselves doing out at this hour of the night?_" Grizzoli was in a neutral stance, ready to grab his tranqgun or wrestle a suspect.

"_Oh... we are out doing our community service, you know... like putting the trash back in these cans._" The little fox made an exclamation by throwing a banana peel into the trash can.

"_Yeah, about that. Why does it take a bunch of bears and a peep-squeek little fox to do that?_"

"_Listen bub, I don't make the rules... I follow what I'm told. You take it up with my parole officer._"

Officer Wolford was on the radio calling for said parole officer. A few minutes later he received a response. "_Parole Officer said he is 5-minutes late reporting in._"

"_Well duh... you fine gentlemammals had me sitting here with my paws in plain sight. How am I to get my zphone out of my pocket? Lately you all have been *shoot first ask questions later*. Which begs the question: why didn't you open fire instead of asking questions when you got here?_"

The answer never got the opportunity to present itself. Another ZPD cruiser screeched to a halt; out jumped Officer Wilde and Hopps. If one looked closely you could tell the bears were relieved: the godmother was here and things would be quickly settled. Nick walked up to Finnick and Judy up to Raymond, standing not too close but enough to reassure the bear that soon they could go about their tasking.

"_Hey guys, what's going on?_"

"_Well if it isn't floppsy copsy and her orange-hued bodyguard._"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. The officers tensed up and peered dagger eyes at the little fox.

"_Don't insult our little sister like that, bub_" Officer Grizzoli growled.

"_Hey Griz... everything's just fine. Hopps and I know these gentlemammals. They're subcontractors working for Colonel Kohle._" Nick had to use his hustler skills to make up something he hoped would sound legitimate without giving up any actual truth.

"_Wilde... you're pulling my tail again. Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that lame excuse again?_" Wolford looked at the fox incredulously.

"_Would I even attempt to pull the wool over the eyes of a ZPD officer who is waaay more experienced than I?_" The fox gestured several motions with arms.

At that moment Judy's radio buzzed to life. "_Home to floppsy copsy, come in Judy._" Clawhauser's distinctive voice could readily be identified anywhere.

"_Floppsy here. What you need, Choco-puff?_" This happened to be his newest chocolate-flavored breakfast cereal.

"_Wait one for a relay._" Judy rolled her eyes.

A couple moments later the distinctive voice of a Scottish Terrier. "_Big dog to burrow, status?_"

"_Burrow here. Our team is paused . ZPD questioning motives._"

"_Did you explain who they're working for?_"

"_Affirmative, sir. No joy._"

"_Wait one._"

Nick looked at his fellow officers. "_You have an idea who he is talking to next?_"

Before either could answer Grizzoli's radio sprung to life. "_Chinashop to polar. Status?_" It was the unmistakable voice of the chief.

Grizzoli keyed his mike. "_Polar here. We've stopped a group and questioning their activities._"

"_Cease and desist. Group working for Upper Chain. Track and support Burrow. Further explanation following._"

Grizzoli was puzzled but shrugged. This wasn't the first time operations changed in mid-shift. "_Rodger that. Polar out._"

"_Sorry about that Griz. We only found out not too long ago, hence why we're here_" Nick said as he walked the bear back to his cruiser.

The polar bear merely regrouped with his partner and patrol mates. "_Can you at least give us a clue what's going on?_"

This time it was Judy that shushed her partner. "_GSD has ZPD assisting these good mammals. As you probably noticed, the bears provide cover for the technician who disarms or redirects whatever traps or bombs or *whatever* they find. Their tasking is to allow traps to go off as intended but minimize the effect. They are working for us, so try not delay them too much._"

"_They?_" all four patrol members asked simultaneously.

"_Yes... there's two groups. Nick and I are tasked with running between both groups. They signal when-where they found something and we report that back to Team Bravo. Hopefully a pattern will develop._"

"_Can't you just use the traffic cameras?_" Officer Anderson queried.

"_Uncertain if they've been compromised. Clawhauser checks time-stamp each location as they're reported, and updates chief accordingly. If something is odd, Team Bravo goes to work. We're just the gophers collecting the nuts._"

Judy and Nick waved good bye to the officers as the group continued on their route. While Nick was getting an update with Finnick Judy contacted Keven's team to get their current status. Both reports were compiled and sent to Clawhauser. The Wilde-Hopps duo went to their next tasking after making sure the fennec fox and the bears were ready to resume their search for traps and IED's.

* * *

GSD were busy conducting their Health and Welfare Inspections on the selected burrows; the ones that had been identified as having members of the Dark Underground operating out of. So far all that turned up was a normal burrow; the families appeared happy and quite helpful. The interior was remarkably clean and everything put in its proper place. The kitchens were remarkably clean and most likely would pass an inspection by a boot camp gunny sergeant. The equipment they brought along was carefully hidden under the cloaks they wore, the readings being taken would be analyzed back at the shop at the council's estate. Once the inspections were completed, the teams thanked the Elders of each burrow and departed.

"_So, anyone notice something out of the ordinary?_" Agent Savage asked.

"_Kitchens are never that clean. Obviously a carefully done for our benefit, and to mask what goes on_" Agent Walker noted.

"_It's too clean, too orderly. Heck... Bonnie Hopps doesn't keep her burrow this clean, and she has tons of older kits helping her cook and clean the place_" Agent Golden remarked.

"_The readings support our suspicions; there's an operation going on down below. When we were at the bottom inspecting their emergency bunker, I swore the readings indicated a few more rooms. At least there was an indication of more bodies via blips on the scanner than we already accounted for_" Agent Rodgers pointed at her screen.

"_That's... disturbing. Are you suggesting something, Stella?_" Savage asked the ferret.

"_Nothing I care to say more about at this moment. I want to inspect these readings when we get back to base. Besides... we were being monitored._"

The hare rolled his eyes. "_That we already knew. Minions or something else?_"

The look the ferret gave him confirmed his worst fears. Great... just what they needed this close to their base of operations. When they entered the council's estate they were surprised security had been tighten. The agents knew something was up, and it didn't bode well for their future. Commander McHorn and Commander Knolls, Chief Vaulter, and Colonel Kohle all were waiting outside the Estate Law Enforcement Center.

"_Good. You're all in one piece. Come... we have an emergency._" This was all the Scottish terrier would say. He led everyone up to their conference room; and what was waiting inside confirmed everyone's day had just gotten worse. Senior Technician Pangolin was sitting next to the chancellor and matron; her paws bandaged and her favorite cup of bamboo tea before her. Director Dench and Mayor Leporide along with a few council members from Bunny Burrow city hall also were sitting nearby. Dr. Lopps and Nurse Coveyton were finishing medical aid on the female panda.

"_Good, you all return safely. Let's hear your report_" the mouse said bluntly.

"_It is as we suspected... the burrows are being used as bases of operations. Unfortunately we've detected something more: these could be access points for underground tunnels._" The hare was not surprised by his superior's simple nodding their heads acknowledging his report. He also was not surprised by the looks of surprise from the other mammals.

"_Access points? Can they really burrow upwards from below?_" Clearly the council member was shocked by the possibility.

The director held up her paws. "_We are just now starting to understand just how long the criminal organization known as the Dark Underground has lived in the caverns underneath the great city of Zootopia. Our contact who willingly risks his hide every day... even he doesn't know how far these caverns go. He suspects over the centuries it is possible the criminals have excavated new voids for their use; therefor it is possible they could have dug their way all the distance to the Tri-Burrows. The injuries our technician here received confirm this._"

At this point the panda held up a newly finished bandaged paw. "_I was working in the power conduits tracing down a symptom for a power drop. What met me down there wasn't what the designers anticipated: a tunnel had been dug directly into this vertical shaft. The mammals I saw before they winged me were inspecting the high-capacity power conduits. Thankfully I activated the defensive systems before they could gain access to the remainder of the..._" she cut herself off before uttering something non-estate members were not allowed to know.

The chancellor spoke up before anyone else had a chance. "_Should we prepare for the worse? Shift power source to fuel cells?_"

"_Already have that system running. Main power has been shut down and GSD security teams already are sweeping the compound and shaft. Thus far I can confirm the intruders were not trained in combat._"

"_What's wrong with your paw? How did you injure it?_" Walker asked, obviously she was concerned about her friend.

"_Accident. Sprained it while trying to dodge bullets. No damage to the power conduits, but the communication cables is a different matter._"

A city hall council member raised his paws. "_Where is this compound? Can we see it?_"

Colonel Kohle smiled. Months ago it was suggested to create a dummy compound complete with a miniature geothermal power plant that was used for training purposes before allowing new technicians duties on the real thing. The hot rocks at the mile deep shaft allowed just enough energy conversion to give the trainees realistic experience without errors actually causing a major event.

"_Can't take you to the actual shaft contains the breech, but we can show you a maintenance shaft that will give you an idea of the depths we are working in._"

The councilmammal's face turned pale. "_Ummm no, I just want to see the compound so I have an idea what we are defending._"

Agent Rodgers and Agent Winter entered the conference room and turned on a view screen. Displayed was a ragged hole in the side of the shaft, the concrete-like walls obviously distorted. This hole was easily same diameter if not wider than the vertical shaft, but it had grazed it and just barely missed cutting the power conduits.

Agent Winter pointed at something with a laser pointer. "_We think whatever machine was doing the actual boring had an automatic avoidance system, something that prevented it from boring straight over a void in the rock. The machine turned and only roughly the outer quarter diameter of their tunnel cuts through ours. Whoever they are has retreated backwards through their tunnel along with the machine, obviously using it as a shield. Measurements suggest it leads back to one of the nearby burrows we inspected earlier today._"

Agent Rodgers spoke next. "_Security has teams outfitted in heavy armor supplemented with droids. We are not waiting for them to return; while repair teams are placing a temporary patch others are installing a temporary door, these are exploring the tunnel. Other teams are going with security and will install a security door and thick wall a few hundred yards up their tunnel. Team Lima is following the tunnel to verify it leads where we think it does; their orders are not to go into the burrow if that is where this originates. They are merely to verify and return. Meanwhile droids are building several walls as quickly as it can; doors are being assembled quickly as can be fabricated. Our recommendation is to have several of these doors premanufactured and in storage; now that we know these mammals have this ability._"

"_Make it so_" Director Dench muttered as she scribbled notes on her screen.

* * *

Jonathan and Emma were reading a report. The Cloverson Burrow had not been heard from in many days. This was unusual for the family that had a reputation for being gossipers and poking their noses into neighbors business. Same thing happened to their neighbors, the Dexter Burrow, although that family preferred to keep to themselves unless being at the county fair, where they usually won top prizes in every agricultural event. They missed this year's fair. Only after many calls of inquiry and concern about both burrows go unanswered did the chancellor and matron decide to send a team to check up on both burrows. It was early this morning when both teams were sent out; now the setting sun has signaled both teams haven't returned and something is wrong.

A lone runner from the teams that was sent out now returned; his face ashen and the expression upon his face didn't bode for good news. His report was equally disturbing. When he first arrived at the Dexter Burrow there were rabbits working in the fields, but they didn't acknowledge his presence as they usually did. The elders of the burrow were unusually short-worded; normally he would be warmly greeted and offered chilled carrot juice freshly made. He couldn't figure out why there was an air of unease about the burrow. He left and soon arrived at the Cloverson Burrow; situation was almost mirror-like to the previous burrow. To say these rabbits weren't behaving normally would be an understatement; robotic and spoon-fed words would be more accurate. His assumptions proved true when strange mammals appeared from the burrow and almost succeeded in capturing him; but they did most of his team. Only when several of the Cloverson teenagers threw themselves upon the unknown mammals did the runner managed to escape. The sounds a few of the bunnies made only convinced the runner than many did not survive their tussle with their captors.

This news helped explain why there was a strange blockage interfering with normal communications which started happening within the last hour. Jonathan ordered security to send an alert message to GSD via burst transmission through satellite communication. The Zootopians needed to be alerted to events happening here; even if they couldn't respond immediately they should at least know the extent of the problems in the Outback Isles. Emma was busy talking to the Svalbear Ambassador, requesting that he send a runner to the Great Mother. Hopefully her empire was not experiencing what was happening here.

* * *

The Chancellor of the Twelve was having a meeting with Alpha One. "_Progress report._"

Alpha One puffed his chest. "_Conflicting reports from the excavation teams suggest some major discovery has been found. Evaluation of all taken together suggest a new power source has been discovered. One that Zootopia has nothing compatible with it._"

The chancellor obviously was intrigued. "_New source? Zootopians don't know about it? Are we sure?_"

Alpha Eleven walked into the room. "_Alpha One is obviously mistaken. What was discovered was the bunker my previous members of the Servants of Truth had excavated near Bunny Burrow. It is powerful, possibly could kill every mammal this side of the planet in just a few hours._"

One looked at the hare and snarled. "_How do you know this? Wasn't the entirety of that order wiped out a few years ago?_"

The hare merely looked annoyingly at the lion. "_True, most were... but not all. Those who loved building things others could only dream about, these were spared. They were tolerated by their original peers only because they did not actively oppose the group. They were left alone to build their beloved things as long as the end result was the Movement was the sole controllers of their creations. When the mass-execution occurred they were isolated because of their remote location building a fuel cell manufacturing facility. These engineers knew about outsiders but had limited contact with them. The literature their original group had obviously been thrown away, but not before some were salvaged by mammals that understood the value and threat that the Wilde-Hopps duo represents to the world. We are the new Servants of Truth; and we will not allow ourselves to suffer the same fate as the original group._"

"_Your group does not understand subtlety; or else it would never have been exterminated like the roaches they behaved like._" One muttered towards Eleven.

The hare merely smiled. "_We learn fast._"

"ENOUGH!" The chancellor knew he better stop this or else it could throw their plans off schedule. "_Eleven, you better control these *Servants* and make certain they do not interfere with our goals. Do whatever you wish to that annoyingly successful fox-rabbit abomination. As long as they are effectively removed or prevented from our operations, I could care less whatever happens to them. Skin them both alive or make Wilde-Hopps stew... whatever. Just remove them from the field of battle._"

Eleven nodded to the chancellor, smiled at the lion, and departed from the room.

"_Are you sure it was wise to allow that hare to become a member?_" One asked the chancellor.

"_Patience my friend. It is better to have them under our watchful eyes than allow them to operate alone and potentially mess up any of our operations. We have limited control of their group, but control nonetheless. May I suggest you continue letting that hare think he has the wool pulled over your eyes? I'll have Alpha Three keep her watchful eyes on them; perhaps even let her make Hasenpfeffer out of him once our goals are completed._" Both mammals chuckled at the thought; surely by now the hare had an idea his acceptance into the council was more than circumstance.

* * *

Director Audrey Wilde was sitting in her office; feeling numb, angry, betrayed, and a whole host of feelings. One of her agents had caught wind of something her superiors were trying to keep secret. She couldn't believe something like this had been purposely done; but she knew there were some in the upper echelon of government that did not like her, and every once in a while did something to make her job or life difficult. Something like hiding key facts away from her office or organization. Something like hiding the fact that her grandson, Nickolas Wilde, was a father.

A father. She knew if he ever discovered this his psyche would be severely damaged. It just might cause him to revoke his pledge as an officer of the law. Thankfully her agent kept this off the wire and brought it straight to her. After making sure she really was all right, remembering the incident that happened shortly after she learned Nick and Judy were to be tried by the Council of Elders, the agent called her husband and her relative who was a department head here at the ZHC. Both were sitting in this office right now, trying to come to grips at the news and how they should proceed. Mindy Softpaw, her personal secretary, knew and was sitting next to her boss.

Marcus Wilde, her husband's brother was writing notes on a pad. "_Let me see if I understand correctly. Upper Command decided the young vixens had a better support structure with their maternal grandparents than their father. All we know so far is their maternal grandparents live somewhere in the Meadowlands, their nursemaid has questionable association with organized crime, and this nursemaid has been forcibly evicted from this home._"

Audrey spoke up. "_The other grandparents names are Carl and Kimberly. Knowing this, it would be cub's play to find them. In fact, the GSD already knows exactly where they live and has been keeping an eye on them ever since._"

Arnold placed his paw upon his wife's. "_You're feeling betrayed, aren't you?_"

Audrey bit back an angry retort. "_My close friend looked me in the eyes and told me she knew nothing about this. While I completely understand as head of a major organization why she had to keep it secret, I can't help but feel completely betrayed._"

"_You have no idea how it was tearing me apart inside_" a squeaky voice said from the doorway. Everyone immediately turned towards the voice, and the rodent guided her Segway into the room and placed it next to her friend. "_I don't know who told you but I am very glad you know. Agent Walker feels strongly that this should have been told to all of you earlier than it has._"

"_It wasn't Agent Walker, just to clear the air. One of my agents happened to be nearby when your conference was going on up at the Council's estate. My agent overheard your conversation with the chancellor and matron in that lounge, and later overheard Agent Walker being consoled by her partner about this and came directly here to tell me. You can be assured no one outside this room knows this._"

The white mouse nodded her little head. "_I'm very relieved. Now, shall we discuss how we can safely break this news to Nickolas?_"

Arnold looked at the mouse. "_Perhaps it might be best to break it to Jackie and John first. Once they are settled down then all of us, including you director, can figure out the best way to inform Nick and Judy. We might need to bring Bonnie and Stu in on this._"

Director Dench raised her paws. "_Don't forget... Judy's grandparents, Councilors Floyd and Elizabeth Jumper, should be informed before Bonnie and Stu. They will know how best to break the news to their family. We just need to stress it was completely out of Nickolas' paws._"

The group soon broke up and headed to their respective places of employment. Audrey, Arnold, and Director Dench met Jackie's parents, Nathan and Vickey Keen over at a very secluded restaurant where the news was broken to them as gently as possible. Vickey took the news as hard as Audrey did, but recovered much quicker; probably because she could talk to everyone who had all the information. Later that evening John and Jackie were brought to Arnold and Audrey's home where Nathan and Vickey broke the news. It was a long and difficult evening, but finally after most of the vixens had vented their feelings, it was agreed to arrange with the chancellor and matron at the Council of Elder's estate to talk about this with Floyd and Elizabeth. Agent Walker and Rodgers would assist them in explaining the intricacies of foxes.

* * *

Kathrin Wintersprite was annoyed. Ramington Steele, the private investigator her professor sent her to, was anything but helpful. At least by her definition. He had her shuffling papers for Mrs. Fields, his secretary, for the past couple days. The elder ewe was more forgiving than the young vixen expected; it might have been her many years of experience or it might have been that extra-large bouquet of flowers and the expensive dinner both her husband and she went to last night.

"_Professor Reginald always treats me right, but between us ladies... I wish he would save his money and simply have you treat me to lunch. Using his money, of course._"

"_Ma'am, why..._"

"_Charlotte my dear, just call me Charlotte. We'll be working together for quite some time. No need to be so formal. Mr. Steele has that department taken care of himself._"

"_Charlotte... why are we shuffling papers? I have a mystery to solve, and time's a wasting._"

"_Dear, have you been paying any attention to these papers? There's a reason why we are going through them. Remember: if you aren't the one paying him, then you are the one doing the work. Think of this as another on-the-job training program. You want information; we are helping you gather it one piece at a time. You are paying us with sweat equity._"

Before the young vixen could respond, the wolf snickered. "_You didn't think we would be doing all the work, did you? Your mentor knows you have it inside yourself to figure your problem by yourself. But you lack experience; that is where we come in. If we are lucky, some of the previous students he sent will drop by and assist us from time to time. Word of a new protégé spreads rapidly, and nothing stirs their interest like a challenging mystery._"

At that moment the door chime sounded as three mammals entered: a vixen, an otter, and a swine. Each gave the ewe a kiss on her cheek and shook the young vixens' paw. "_So this is the newest member of the Squinting Eye club?_" the vixen asked.

"_I thought it was the Rusty Magnifier_" the otter muttered as she was shaking paws.

"_It is obvious Mr. Know-it-All tells each of us a different name. So sweetie, what did he call it to you?_" the sow asked.

"_Ummm... nothing yet._"

"_What was the story you told Charlotte? The key words, please._" The sow asked politely.

Kathrin felt her face blush. "_leg, bus, doll, fair, balloon, darts..._"

The sow put her hoof on the fox's snout. "_Carnival." She turned and glared at the wolf. "Really? A carnival act?_"

The wolf held up his paws. "_Before you all decide to gang up and skin me alive remember this: this really is a challenging case. Therefore we'll be called Empress Choice._"

The other females tilted their heads with a puzzled expression upon their faces. "_Empress Choice?_"

Charlotte giggled. "_He wanted this group to be named Carnival Dames. I reminded him what happened to the last aptly named group; they failed to solve the case._"

"_Ok ok... blame me for that one!_" Mr. Steele growled. "_Shall we continue?_"

The otter grinned back at him. "_It truly was your fault. The judge dismissed the case because you contaminated the evidence when you threw that pie at the suspect._"

"_I didn't throw it... I fell on a table and as it tilted and sent the pie flying through the air._"

"_Uh-huh. That's not what the security camera showed." The vixen smiled. "Ok ladies, we've roasted him enough. Let's get briefed on the case. Mr. Steele... if you will, please?_"

The wolf took the folder that the ewe handed him. "_Our case is about two young vixens; each having different todd as fathers. The mother is dead and her nursemaid is of questionable background; organized crime if we believe what the clues tell us. One of the todds is known; he's a member of said organized crime of the nursemaid. It is the other todd which concerns us... and we'll focus on. However... the plot thickens; the nursemaid was forcibly removed due to her controlling nature and questionable activities. We believe she has ulterior plans for both young vixens; and will attempt to cubnap one or both at some point in time soon._"

The sow grimaced. "_Would this have anything to do with that godmother who was killed and beheaded?_"

Kathrin gasped. "_Yes. You are good._"

The sow held up an old newspaper front page. "_Observant. This was lying on the floor in front of me. But this vixen was in the news recently; something to do with the Council of Elders._"

The vixen smiled. "_I remember that now. It also was about the time the Wilde-Hopps case was going on._"

"_Exactly. They were on trial for something. Anyway rumor had it the godfather had the hots for that todd. She..._"

Kathrin's ears shot up. "_Wait! Are you saying she had an interest in Officer Wilde? Could he..._"

Now it was the young foxs' turn to be interrupted by the vixen. "_Oh my god... that's it! Gotta be it! But the papers say he married his rabbit ZPD partner._"

The otter nodded her head. "_Cubless and Kitless as well. Rumor also had it he was abducted about this time. If it were the godfather, it stands to reason she copulated with him as well. His fur is lighter than most todds. We just have to compare his to theirs._"

Kathrin held up her paw. "_I can get fur sample from the vixen in question, assuming my parents still has custody. But the todd..._"

The otter raised her paw. "_Leave that to me. My uncle often sells them flowers, so I should be able to get him get me close enough._"

The wolf snickered. "_If this is true, then he knows and doesn't care; or he is purposely being kept in the dark about these vixens. Ladies... your case is before you. May lady luck shine her favor upon you._"

The swine looked at the wolf. "_I'll take Athena any day._"

The wolf and sheep watched as all four mammals walked out the door. They overheard the swine invite the others to a nearby Italian eatery. Charlotte looked over to Ramington with a questioning look upon her muzzle. "_You placed that newspaper there, didn't you?_"

He looked over to her, feigning innocence. "_I was reading some old newspapers and that page must've fell out. If I don't know things before them, then what good am I? But we should have our friends watch over them, call Fennick and request his assistance. Standard fee applies._"

As the elder ewe dialed the number he watched the group walking towards the restaurant. "_I hope you ladies find these answers quickly; it's getting more dangerous by the day. And I for one don't want to lose any more of your group than these days have already done._"

Charlotte placed her hoof on his shoulder. "_Agreed. I'm surprised the others didn't notice their group was smaller than normal._"

* * *

Pastor Chester was happy to be working with his old friend, Priestess Lionheart. It was the Initiate that was causing him difficulty. He had been purposely walking on the outside, keeping Paulina between him and the attractive initiate. He was doing short meditation techniques to refocus his mind; and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Clare doing same thing. Good; it bode well the young female focused her mind on their assignment. He had to as well, if what he suspected turned out to be true they would all need to be on their A-game. Paulina insisted they would be just fine. Clare... she was handling the situation pretty good, unless she was an old hand at hiding her emotions.

Presently they were walking towards a known safe house; one that an informant had mentioned the occupants had provided unlawful assistance to the deceased godfather, the mother of the two young vixens. The building was a typical residential building in this part of the residential district in Savanah Square. Three stories if you counted the attic; these buildings were noted for the attics as being outfitted for guest rooms. The occupants worked for Zootopia Emergency Services; the male a paramedic and the female a city council member's staffer. Their informant had presented an expense report that as his job in resupplying paramedics in this district didn't quite pass muster. The amount requisitioned was slightly more than normal, and the dispatch records didn't indicate the injuries matched supplies used.

The grey fox vixen who answered the door was dressed quite smartly in a pantsuit; the todd obviously had just put on his trousers. Both were puzzled why a group of priests would be visiting them and why.

"_I am Eric der Fuchs, and this is my wife Dana. How can we help you?_" The male obviously decided to start things on a friendly tone, seeing how upsetting one more group against them would only add to their existing troubles.

"_I am Priestess __Paulina__ Lionheart. This is Priestess Clare Noble, and the gentlemammal is Pastor__ Chester __Marquis__.__ We are not here to cause you harm, but we would like to hear what you know about the case we are investigating._"

"_Investigating? Priests? Should you have the ZPD doing that?_" Dana asked politely.

"_May we have this discussion inside, please? Your neighbors are starting to become inquisitive. We are sticking out like sore thumbs._" Chester pointed to a nearby window which a face was trying to see beyond barely parted shades.

"_Come in_" Eric opened the door and motioned for them to enter. Meanwhile Dana went to get a pan of refreshments and a picture of juice. When the guests were seated on the sofa and the drinks and refreshments served, Eric started the conversation.

"_May I know the purpose why you are here?_"

Paulina being the senior answered first. "_We are trying to determine the parentage of a couple young vixens who have come into our care. Normally pedigree is already known but in this case only the mother is known._"

"_Sorry to hear about that_" Dana muttered and ears folded on her head. "_Fox orphans have always been difficult to place in the foster system. Why do you think we may have the information you seek?_"

Chester held up his paw. "_We only wish to hear what you know about the mother. Please tell us everything you know and we'll be on our way quickly._"

Eric was looking strangely at Clare, a look that suggested he often saw her somewhere but not knew her name. Suddenly his ears flew up and eyes opened big as saucers. "_You! You were one of them!_"

Clare didn't budge an inch. "_Yes. You obviously know about the group I once was affiliated with. They are a dangerous one to be on the wrong end of their ire. To abandon the oath binding my future to their goals means my life is forever in danger. But their goals proved to be false, and as you can see I've found a better use of my life. So... my dear gentlemammal, do you wish to discuss my history, or shall we focus on the simple thing my companions came here to seek answers to?_"

Now it was Dana that gasped. It was a good thing the picture and refreshments were already placed on the stand nearby. "_Servants of Truth... you were once with them._"

It was obvious that Paulina did not know this, but one would have to have been watching her closely to tell. The lionesses simply stepped between them and waved her paw; making the motion of the calming spell to relax everyone in the room. "_Everyone... please calm down. As was made plain when we entered, we have a singular purpose for being here. You both know something about the former vixen godfather. We only want that information. We are certain it will help us search for the unknown todd._"

Eric looked at his wife. "_If we utter one syllable our lives are forfeit. You don't know the reach of the Dark Underground._"

Paulina removed a sheet of paper from her pocket. "_Your superiors are waiting nearby. An audit showed an irregularity in some of your resupply requests awhile back. A controlled substance didn't have the proper information; either that or you treated a wounded mammal who needed to remain off the radar of law enforcement. They have agreed to let you leave in our protection... but only if you tell us everything. And it is verifiable. Anything less and they will proceed. It's your choice._"

"_We cannot. We've seen how fast they kill. Police custody is cubsplay for them. And if they cannot reach us directly, our siblings will suffer our fate, every single one at once. They are everywhere and no one can tell who is a member of them and who is not. We're sorry, but we cannot help you._"

Clara motioned for her companions to gather in a nearby corner. "_They aren't kidding. The Servants have friends and others who are sympathetic to their cause, but unwilling to actively join their cause. It is these others who help them identify mammals who snitch and help them find where they went. If we are to gain their cooperation, we need to identify these others._"

Chester opened his zphone and dialed a number. When the call was answered the mammal was practically breathless.

"_Pastor... can this wait? We..._" The screen went blurry until it resumed its clarity; now showing the world in a sideward view. If the honey badger didn't know better it looked as if it was showing the side of the bed, as if the zphone fell off the bed. Judy could be heard groaning happily and the bed was shaking. The priest ended the call, kinda embarrassed at what was interrupted. Both priestesses giggled soon as they too realized what had happened.

"_Well, guess we'll have to wait for them to finish before they call back._" Paulina said between her fierce grin that obviously refused to go away.

"_May I ask just who you tried to call... and why?_" Clara asked still grinning but also puzzled.

"_He was calling the Wilde-Hopps; he is their family priest. I suspect the fox has someone he knows who can help us with our problem. Maybe even identify the minions._"

The zphone rang, startling the group. Chester answered, and was surprised to see Judy's face onscreen. "_My apologies, pastor. You caught me... us... at an inopportune time. But it's all good now. So what did you need our help with?_"

Clara giggled; the screen obviously was held at arm's length but the view showed both mammals. It was obvious that Judy was sitting on Nick's lap and holding the zphone over his shoulder.

"_Officer Hopps, we'll make our request short and sweet. We have a couple of foxes in Savanah Central that has information we need but they are being threatened. The group threatening them has minions and informants that help them track and find those who run afoul. I believe you two need no introduction and neither do I. They are... the Servants of Truth._"

Judy's image onscreen went blank, almost ghostlike. Yes, she knew them. The screen jostled a bit, now showing Nick's face. "_Pastor, give us an hour to prepare and also where to meet you at. Send this in our preferred format; you know it._"

Before the screen could turn off Paulina put her face in front of the priest's. "_Don't do anything I wouldn't do! We'll wait for your knotting moment to pass, just don't waste the time. May I suggest getting ahold of Savage and formulate a plan?_"

"_Paulina, don't you get enough of your husband?_" Nick asked. The group heard Judy's gasp and heard her hit her husband hard.

"_We will make plans on our end, lovebirds. And yes... Leonard received his this morning. Hence why I'm so giddy at what you two are doing at this moment. Ok, we'll leave you be and call back when you are ready._" Paulina ended the call and giggled some more.

"_Priestess, I didn't know you were married_" the Initiate asked quizzed.

"_Clara, we normally don't tell you about that *officially* until further in your training. But yes, priest and priestess are allowed to marry... but only once in this lifetime. Should love leave your relationship, it then becomes one of convenience. We never divorce; only when death claims us is this vow released._"

Clara had a puzzled look upon her muzzle. "_Death? Can't you remarry if your spouse dies?_"

The lioness looked at her protégé. "_No. It is too easy to figure a way to kill the spouse, especially if someone else does it on your behalf. There simply are too many mammals who are all too willing to help do this for us. They know it gives them power over us, something to force us to misappropriate our abilities to do their will. Should you ever see a priest or priestess wearing a crystal that glows blood red... then you are in the presence of a Dark Priest or Dark Priestess. I pray you never find yourself in such a position; the only way for either of you to leave the presence of the other... one of you two must die._"

A cough from the room reminded the priests that others in the room overheard their conversation. Looking over to the Vulpes showed both had deep concern across their muzzles. Eric looked into his wife's eyes; she nodded. "_We should not tell you this but the words you just said compels us to give you this warning: they are expecting you, and laying a trap. Last we heard was them saying something about a male badger being a very valuable addition to their organization. Please... we beg you; stop now. In that dark amphitheater were many torches; each one we knew was held by a mammal. We know they are coming for you. For your sake... leave. Don't handle this alone._"

Paulina walked over to the two foxes, bent over and calmly muttered: "_If they intend on cornering us, then it is obvious that we are already being herded towards their objective. So if it's all the same, please give us the information we requested. Obviously we have to go through them; therefor the information is as safe in our paws as it is in your heads._"

Dana looked into her husband's eyes. "_The godfather, the pregnant vixen who visited us here in our home, indeed she spoke about the todds who impregnated her. One was her favorite bodyguard; the other was a ZPD officer. She tricked the officer into going to her private quarters, where it took quite a bit of convincing. But ultimately she received what she wanted, and kept him in chains afterwards. The bodyguard obviously was watching; and once it was obvious she wasn't knotted, he stepped in and they did as he always was allowed. He knotted her and the rest as they say is history._"

Clara held her paws across her muzzle; obviously astonished at what the implications were. "_Nickolas Wilde... this news is going to hurt him._"

Paulina put a sympathetic paw upon Chester's shoulder. "_Do not fret my friend; I will be there to assist you. We will handle this together._"

Clara quickly placed her paw upon his other shoulder, this time it didn't feel awkward... it felt she had a new purpose. Chester looked at both females, feeling as if the weight that suddenly fell on his shoulders was lifted just a bit. "_Ladies_" he muttered, "_it still is my burden. But I am pleased good friends such as yourselves are by my side._"

The trio thanked the vulpes and went out the door and towards their next stop. Meanwhile Paulina sent a quick text message to the Wilde-Hopps duo telling them they got the information they sought. She also wrote another to the Council of the Moon. They needed to know about Nick's unknown cub... and the trap the Dark Priesthood was setting up. If what they were just told was true, then it was a certainty that the dark forces would not allow any of them to return without a battle. The Dark Priesthood was intent on adding new members to their fold; if these three remained uncorrupted, then either they would be killed or they would become victorious.

The die was cast; time would tell which priesthood would emerge victorious.

* * *

Councilor Floyd and his wife Elizabeth were waiting in the lobby at the chancellor and matron's office. Elders of the Burrow, Albert and Opal Hopps, were there also. Both sets of elder rabbits were puzzled why they were requested to be here. The matron had called the Hopps Farm herself and requested both set of grandparents to come quickly to the estate. The matron made it very clear this was urgent and all should get there no later than 2pm. Albert and Floyd were making small talk, speculating what this was all about. Obviously it had to do something with the Wilde-Hopps couple, since this was the only thing that caused the council to get ahold of them for any reason. Opal and Elizabeth were a bit on edge, but agreed nothing about punishment could be involved, neither grandparent could think of any violation either young mammal could have done recently. Other than the wedding being a few months delayed, but the council had agreed that their bylaws didn't take into consideration the extended negotiations two completely different species families required; each had their own traditions that needed to be done for legitimate reasons.

The private meeting room door opened and Margret, the chancellor's personal secretary and wife, beckoned the rabbits inside. What was inside surprised them. Nick's parents and both sets of his grandparents were on one side of the grand table. Director Dench, Colonel Kohle, Dr. Otterton along with his wife-nurse Clare, Dr. Bearinton, and the estate's own primary physician Dr. Lopps... all these were around the table as well. The remaining empty seats were obviously meant for them, except two beside the chancellor. Once everyone was seated the chancellor got down to business.

"_Apologies for the suddenness of this meeting. As you can plainly see, it won't be an easy topic. No, Councilor Judy isn't in trouble... but we aren't entirely certain just how Councilor Nickolas will handle the news; hence why his relatives are here._"

Opal and Elizabeth gasped; they had developed a strong bond with the fox, he had proven his ability to get along well with everyone in the burrow, even helped with the household chores and took lead in storytelling. These elder does' backed him up when he rebuked young bunnies about breaking a burrow rule, thus proving he understood them and willingly helped maintain the chaotic order necessary to keep the burrow functioning.

The matron spoke next. "_It was discussed with Nick's family first, obviously because our news affects them primarily. They have ideas how to solve it, but your family must be informed. After all Councilor Hopps is his wife and her family will know best how to break this news to her. It is our hope both of you will know best how to inform your family._"

Councilor Floyd raised his paw. "_Chancellor, Matron... thank you for your consideration. I see non-family members are here, so this must be something that affects Zootopia as well. Please... just say it plainly._"

Dr. Bearinton spoke. "_It isn't as easy as just telling you. But you know... my door is always open to your family. Apparently my private practice is on the proverbial back burner these days._"

Albert Hopps raised his paw. "_Then just tell us. Nickolas has become an integral part of our burrow. We will do whatever is necessary to help his predicament._"

Jackie couldn't contain herself any longer. "_Nickolas is a father._"

Silence filled the room. It was obvious this was the last thing either elder expected. To Lapin, it meant the todd had possibly betrayed their trust; more than that... Judy's. Each married couple looked at their spouse, and then to the other. They moved their chairs so they could talk quietly among themselves. A few minutes later they arranged their chairs as before.

Councilor Floyd asked a simple question. "_We agree since the council has not brought charges against Nickolas there must be pretty substantial evidence proving his innocence. Please present it to us._"

Dr. Lopps clicked a remote and the room darkened slightly, a view screen lit up. On it was displayed the former godfather, Josephine Wintersprite. "_This is the vixen, the mother in question. Her name is Josephine Wintersprite; godfather of the Outback Isles Mafia. On her orders Nickolas was abducted and brought into her private quarters. It was there she did certain things that resulted in pregnancy. She carried her litter to term and all cubs were born healthy. Sometime before the cubs could be weaned many of them were killed during a scuffle, including the mother. Only two vixen cubs survived. These have been in the care of their maternal grandparents ever since._"

Colonel Kohle spoke next, obviously since his voice would carry through the room better. "_Our GSD teams were the one that rescued Nickolas. We can confirm he was in restraints when our teams located him, and we can confirm she had systems in place to ensure he remained as a captive._" He paused for a moment. "_Our upper command thought it best for the two vixens to remain with their maternal grandparents. They had a better support structure and thus far this theory has been proven correct. Unfortunately events have occurred to jeopardize their security. We are therefore forced to make other arrangements._"

Councilor Elizabeth noticed the undertone. "_What events? The unrest going through the countryside?_"

Director Dench quickly spoke up. "_No, that is being handled. It is their nursemaid... a vixen we have identified as being a ranking member of the Outback Isles Mafia. Our sources have proof this vixen intends to use these young ones to regain control. Our sources also suggest she intends to use one of these to lure Officer Wilde to a place where she can abduct him._"

Opal looked incredulous. "_Lure? Nickolas is a highly trained ZPD officer. He is partnered with Judy, who is known for keeping him grounded. Do they really think a cub will cause him to react without thinking? I think not._"

John motioned for his wife to remain silent. "_Perhaps you need to hear from a todd's perspective._" He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "_Has Nick explained what our cubs means to us? Our reaction to becoming a parent?_"

Opal bit back a retort. "_Yes. He mentioned something about it is the greatest thing for a fox. Especially considering how difficult it is for them to form relationships._"

"_Ok. Here's the rest of the story._" John looked into the elder does' eyes. "_Vulpes have a biological reaction when they realize they have become parents. Their sole focus becomes onto their cubs. The early days are the happiest and most critical; these set the heart and mind to willingly put the cub's welfare above one's own. It is not unusual to see a family in which the parents are malnourished but the cubs are perfectly healthy. When Nickolas discovers he missed out on these early days, I fear he will fall into despair. If he ever learns that his superiors purposely withheld this information, I am certain he will abandon his oath to the ZPD and quite possibly abandon Judy._"

Now it was Councilor Elizabeth who was puzzled. "_Abandon? Are you that certain? In the time I've known him he has proven remarkably resilient and resourceful. Adaptable is the keyword which comes to my mind._"

John looked at the councilor. "_My son is very much like me. This is how I would react; I'm certain he would do the same._"

Councilor Floyd interjected. "_You could be correct, but Nick is also much like his mother. He may not have the overly-emotional nature she so freely expresses, but he does have her sturdy commitment. My opinion is he will be methodical at seeking his rights to see his cub._"

The chancellor tapped a crystal glass half filled with water. "_Gentlemammals, this meeting should be focused on how we can break this news as gently as possible. It is this councilor's opinion that the young vixen be brought here to meet her famous father. Bring the whole family if need be. But we need your insights._"

Director Dench coughed. "_That's a tall order. Their maternal grandparents are only aware of the true father of one of them. Far as we can tell they are convinced both vixens have the same todd. Just what excuse would you have us use?_"

Albert grinned. "_How about having us four go meet them?_" He motioned towards the elder rabbits, "_Floyd and Elizabeth can call you if things go south. My wife and I can gently break the news to them. Or perhaps we can simply act as relays, deliver your official summons and escort them here?_"

Audrey stood up. "If you're going, we should go too. After all, we are direct family."

The door opened and Margret stuck her head inside. "_Pardon the intrusion. You have unexpected guests._"

She opened the door fully and two priests walked in. Chancellor and matron stood up; these needed no introduction.

"_High Priest Aaron, High Priestess Ishanah. It is a pleasure to have you here. May we inquire why your presence?_"

The High Priest bowed. "_Pardon our intrusion, but word reached our ears about the councilor-officer's predicament. We may have a solution._"

The matron's eyes widen. "_Pray tell, give us your solution._"

The High Priestess grinned. "_We already have a priest inserted inside the family. He is as we speak preparing the family for the necessary meeting with your member. He has informed us mammals have quietly taken positions inside the nearby woods. Are these GSD members?_"

Colonel Kohle nodded affirmatively. "_It was a necessary step, since a meeting here a few days ago went south quicker than we thought._"

"_As we thought. If it all the same, permit us to accompany your team. It will be best if they see a friendly face among the group. Or at the very least, our priest will affirm the group is friendly. Either way you decide, we are heading in that direction after leaving this estate. It was thought best to include your members, as it is always a good idea to have representatives of the government and law enforcement tagging along._"

Councilor Floyd raised a paw. "_Ok. Besides the four of us, how about sending Team Bravo along?_"

The mouse nodded her head and pressed a button. "_Savage._"

"_Yes ma'am. Your wish?_" She face palmed; the hare sometimes treated her as if she just rubbed his genie lamp.

"_Suit up. Your team is leaving within the hour. A simple trip, but be prepared for anything. Meet here in the chancellor's conference room asap._"

"_Your wish is my command._"

A few minutes later Team Bravo entered the room. Chancellor and matron gave them the break-down on what the two priests and the elder foxes and rabbits were going to do. Colonel Kohle gave them a listing of permitted actions and actions permitted in emergency. The local sheriff was sending a deputy so if anyone were to be apprehended he would do so. The group departed and soon were driving away from the estate and towards the village of Woolie Meadows.

* * *

Judge Amy Cloverfield was getting debriefed by Bailiff Don Henen when a knock on her door interrupted them. She smiled and motioned her partner in. Judge Petunia Springs grinned as she walked up to her fellow judge and received a big bunny hug.

"_So, are you sure you want this case? Boss has already said he can move it up to the Appellate level where the more experienced ones can take it._"

Amy merely *Pfffted* at her co-hort. "_I'm fine. If things gets outta paw, my bailiff can always have a snack._" Said bailiff merely grinned.

"_Now I understand why you requested him. Just had to have a honey badger of your own._"

"_Actually, I knew him back when I clerked. He's no-nonsense and ain't afraid to check anyone in the courtroom. Including me should I make a mistake._"

The bailiff looked at his judge. "_I would never do that, your honor. I'd merely suggest something. That's all._"

Amy looked over at Petunia. "_So, what's your schedule looking like?_"

"_My case doesn't start until after lunch. Plaintiff's lawyer wanted extra time to get discovery on a witness that just became available. I figure I'd sit upstairs and observe your case. My bailiff has the option of assisting yours in the courtroom or being upstairs with me._"

"_Or doing paperwork where he's supposed to be._" Amy chuckled. "_But he has a minion that happens to be very good at filing reports. That's why you authorized a bump in pay and an additional rank, eh?_"

"_The Director of Zootopia Legal System authorized a new position. I merely lateral moved him to fill the position, and his replacement should be arriving next week. Our new law clerk is quite happy not having to kit-sit jailees, although I still have to get the new equipment he needs to process paperwork quicker. It has many new features including auto-correct._"

"_Ok. We need to wrap this up so I can start court. See you there._" Amy waved as her fellow judge left the room. A few words and signing forms later and the bailiff departed to get the courtroom ready. Amy brushed her facial fur and applied a little bit of neutral makeup; enough to minimize the glare of the morning sun as it fell across her cheeks. She had a remote for the curtains and another for the outside shutters, but she enjoyed having sunlight streaming inside. Besides, it gave an indication of time that was as subtle as it was useful. She did take mercy on her bailiff; she made sure the window that sunlight fell across his position had its shutter closed and angled so the light was directed upwards onto the ceiling.

"_All Rise._" Bailiff Henen said as she entered the courtroom and sat down at her desk. He read the case number and title, and then handed the folder to her. "_Your honor, the members has been sworn and is ready to proceed._"

"_Thank you. Alright, this case is about who-agreed-to-what without actually having anything written down before departing company. The Plaintiff, that's you Mr. Noble, claims one thing. The Defendant, that's your client, Ms. Leaps, claims differently and has video evidence to back-up her client's claims. I have reviewed the case and all evidence submitted. I will now hear oral arguments. Mr. Noble, you may proceed._"

Gary Noble stood up."_On the day in question I was walking around the area enjoying the fresh air and smell of the fields. Soon I met the defendant and struck up a conversation. I was invited to dinner and during that was presented a business proposition regarding a fellow farmer down on his luck and needed help. I offered a small cash transaction which was agreed to. Since I did not have with me the form normally used for this transaction I offered the moneys with a verbal agreement to be followed up later with proper paperwork. I was surprised to recieve the documentation from the defendant shortly after sending my own, I was under the impression it was I who was to draw-up these items. The video evidence is a farce and therefore I was unknowingly and unlawfully videoed without my consent. I move to strike this evidence._"

Clara stood up. "_Your honor, the evidence most certainly was not. Signs and placards were posted at all entry points to the farm, including the burrow's entrances. Does the Plaintiff wish to see the maintenance records and Tri-Burrow license?_"

Gary was cursing under his breath. "_Yes, please._"

The bailiff walked over to the doe, took the paperwork and then walked them over to the Plaintiff, placing them on his podium. Gary slowly flipped through the paperwork, and then handed them back to the bailiff. "_Time stamp is out of date. This evidence is null and void. I ask it be dismissed._"

Clara stood up again. "_Your honor, Tri-Burrow regulations allow for a 30-day grace period after said time stamp until the commission must send and updated license. Page #47 shows the inspection and functional tests were completed one month prior to expiration of the license. Wednesday next week will be the end of the grace period. You may note the memorandum dated last Monday was sent to the commission reminding them of the inspections and functional tests were completed and the Defendant waiting for his paperwork and license. We submit the video is legitimate and remains as is._"

Amy flipped through the pages, noting the discrepancy and the consulted her computer. The technician down in the computer room would take what she typed and consult the appropriate government agency for the answer. While the judge knew she could do this herself, having a court employee do it left a paper trail that either members in this case or her superiors could see for themselves. A couple moments later a beeping alerted her of the response from the search.

"_Mr. Noble, the offices of the appropriate Tri-Burrow agency answers in the affirmative. The defendant did indeed have the appropriate inspection done and the paperwork is in the pipeline for processing. Therefore the evidence submitted is current and acceptable to this court. Continue with your argument, please._"

"_Your honor, what they submitted is not what was agreed to. We suspect tampering with the video. We ask again for it to be stricken._"

Clara looked at the hare. "_There was no such thing. This was anticipated therefore we had a copy submitted to a computer forensic lab. Preliminary report says all data is current and no abnormalities evident. A copy of this report is available for the plaintiff and court records._"

The judge motioned for it brought to her, and the bailiff retrieved it. After a moment or two skimming through the paperwork she looked towards the hare. "_Everything appears as the counsel has stated. Do you want your copy now?_"

"_Your honor, we do not accept the copy being tested. We will have that which was submitted tested._"

Clara again looked at the hare. "_The defense suspects trickery. We ask the plaintiff surrenders his copy to the court, and the court have an appropriate company do the testing._"

Amy could see what the plaintiff was attempting, and decided to head it off. "_Mr. Noble, are you challenging everything submitted by the defense? If so, please make the list and give it to me here and now. We'll save the taxpayers time and money and submit it all at one time. I will tell you here and now... it seems to this court that this case should better be handled in arbitration. Both sides failed to have a basic agreement written before departing company._"

Gary's ears laid flat on his head. "_Yes we are your honor. Our evidence clearly shows what actually took place. Our list will be to your desk momentarily._"

After receiving the list she had a clerk of the court get the items and take them for processing. Amy looked to Clara. "_The defense may present your side._"

Clara stood up. "_We contend that the video and audio evidence we submitted is true and correct. It is our opinion the plaintiff offered the money without any strings attached. Neither did he make any attempt to correct his offer at any time while he was with my client. This position we believe is clearly shown in the evidence provided. We urge the court to rule our written contract is true and the only one clearly supported by evidence._"

Before the hare could utter a word Amy rapped her gavel. "_I have heard enough. While I can make my ruling today, I will await for professional analysis of everything being contested._" She consulted her computer and typed a query, waited a moment for a response, then addressed the courtroom. "_Technical says all items should be completed with analysis by weeks end. Therefor I am scheduling next court date this same timeframe and same day next week._" She gaveled the court ended.

"_All Rise_" the bailiff said. When the judge left the room he announced everyone could depart at their leisure.

A week later everyone was back in the courtroom.

Amy looked around the room. "_Copies of the results of the analysis are on your desks. We can suspend the court for an hour if either of you wants time to comprehend it._"

The hare was not a happy camper. "_This is ridiculous! It isn't even close to what happened. Do your minions hire kindergarteners to do the analysis?_"

Clara looked at the here. "_I'll have you know some of my relatives have young ones who can do this work better than college trained mammals._"

Amy rapped her gavel. "_Let's stay professional. Mr. Noble, one more disrespectful word about this court and my ruling will take such comment into consideration._"

The hare composed himself. "_My apology to your honor._"

"_Apology accepted. Now... in light of the analysis, is either side willing to go into binding arbitration?_"

Clara leaned over and whispered to her client, after a short conversation she stood up. "_Your honor, my client is willing; however he will only do so as long as the video and audio evidence provided to this court is the sole focus for the arbitration._"

The hare stood up. "_Your honor, we will not accept the video nor the audio evidence to be used in arbitration. Our contract is the only we will use._"

Amy checked her physical response. It had been a long time since she witnessed such brashness in court, including her many years clerking. "_Alright Mr. Noble, such is your prerogative._" She paused for a couple moments, using the motion of consulting something on her computer screen to mask her intended counting down time.

Amy looked at both claimants. "_My ruling is as follows. Mr. Noble... I suspect you attempted to use the nativity of country rabbits who rarely conduct such negotiations against them. The video presented shows you made no attempt to protect yourself. You are the more experienced in this type of business transaction, thus you should have known better. While I have no proof such misdirection is your normal modus operandi, I strongly suspect actions are. From this court's viewing of the evidence, the initial agreement at the time the money was handed over can reasonably be considered a simple gift._"

She looked at the defendant. "_Video and audio evidence from the Hopps Farm clearly supports your offer. It also shows what the plaintiff wrote on a notepad before leaving the farm. By sending this evidence to be properly processed and notarized, it cemented your version of the contract as what was actually agreed to. I'll stipulate here that neither side actually had a verbal agreement, thus it became a race in time as to which side could get their contract notarized and served first._"

"_Verdict is for the Defendant._" Amy wrapped her gavel hard.

"_All rise. The court of the Honorable Amy Cloverson is hereby ended. You may depart soon as her honor has left the room._"

After gathering her paperwork, the judge stood up and departed quickly. The marshal standing outside the courtroom spoke into his mic as she nodded to him and headed towards the elevator reserved solely for the judges. It was not marked as a visible entrance, rather a panel that moved inwards and then sideways, revealing the car which would carry the judge to the floor where her private chambers were. Each judge had a working chamber nearby the courtroom that she was required to be in when an active case was in recess. The private elevator was operated by a mammal in the marshal office down in the basement. Video cameras with multi-angles showed both sides of the entrance and down both ends of the hallway. It was the marshal speaking into his mic that alerted the operator not only to the judge but if she was headed to her private chambers and if she had guests, or if she was headed outside to enjoy fresh air in the park.

Zootopia Civil Engineers solved a small conflict about what the judge's action were by installing a private entrance to the park solely for the judges to use. It was on the opposite hallway away from the private elevator. The private entrance was partially hidden on the outside behind a concrete wall and evergreen trees. It also helped that a guard would step outside to prevent passersby from attempting to use it, not that they actually could use it. There was no handle, but the same marshal down in the marshal office would open the door for the judge and her guests.

Amy rode the elevator to her floor and walked into her chambers. She was greeted by many young rabbits as they swamped their mother. Their grandmothers chuckled as they apologized for the intrusion. The young bunnies wanted to go to lunch with their mother, and instead of having the judge's family wait downstairs the marshals thought it best to send them up here. Amy thanked the two marshals who were escorting her family and after putting her paperwork on her desk, everyone went downstairs in the judge's elevator and out to the park. There they went over to a vendor and purchased a nice lunch for everyone. The young bunnies pointed to the group of Council Guards as they walked by in formation; it was not uncommon for them to be here at this time of the day. Neither was it uncommon for the two judges to have lunch in this park at this time of the day; hence another reason for them to be here. If one looked closely you could see a ZPD cruiser or Bunny Burrow officer go by.

Amy gleefully talked with the elder does' as all mature rabbits carefully watched the rambunctious bunnies as they ran around the park instead of eating lunch. One larger than normal buck was swamped by the pack of bunnies; the guards and marshals just watched the commotion. He was their father and it was not unusual for him to feign to be subdued by his young. He gathered his unruly pack and led them to their elders where they had to eat something before they could continue playing. It was interesting that the bunnies actually ate something when their father told them, but ignored their mother. This caused their grandmothers to chuckle, and tell stories about similar things when these two were growing up.

Across the street a shadowy figure was cautiously snapping pictures of this group. He stopped only when he noticed the guards moving towards his vehicle. It obviously would not bode well if they discovered the dossier he had been compiling. He quickly left the area and headed to his next assignment. The information he was gathering was important for the next step of their goals.

* * *

Alpha Eleven, aka: Gary Noble, was sitting at his assigned place when the meeting was called to order. The Chancellor of Truth was sitting at the center-right on the table; the Matron of Truth on his left-paw. She was not his spouse, and quite powerful in her own right. The Adjutant was currently talking roll call, noting who was here and who was absent. Everyone present wondered why this meeting was necessary.

"_Mr. Noble,_" the chancellor eyes glaring at the hare, "_What possessed your ever-loving mind to go after that burrow?_"

Gary sat back in his seat, reclining on its two rear legs as if it were a recliner. "_What I do to make a profit is of no concern to this organization._"

"_I disagree,_" the matron leaned towards the hare, "_the chances of failure increases when one of us has a setback such as the ruling in today's court case. Have you considered how you look in the news? Sloppy doesn't begin to describe it._"

Gary grinned at the vixen. "_Oh I am not done with those rabbits. I failed to consider they would realize their error so quickly, and take immediate action. Having relatives that worked in the legal profession was indeed a surprise. Now that I have a complete dossier of the entire family, there will not be a repeat._"

"_Mr. Noble, you will have no further interactions with that family for the foreseeable future. Only focus on getting the doe: the one who is an abomination. If we discover you have touched a hair on any family's body, you will wish it was never discovered._" The chancellor's tone of voice was stern; his facial features harden as well.

Gary sighed. "_Fine. I'll do as requested. I assume I can use a singular family member to use as bait in order to draw-out the abominations?_"

The chancellor's face wrinkled as he contemplated the request. It was obvious Gary was attempting to operate in the grey area, an action he could use to mask one of his schemes. "_Mr. Noble, it is allowed... but only one member. If we discover you absconded with several members, you will wish you didn't. Last thing we need is the whole law enforcement up in arms about several missing rabbits._"

Gary bowed and then headed out the door. They couldn't know if the evidence was beyond their methods of surveillance. What he had planned was going to take several does' to be used for payment as well as bait. He grinned as he flipped open his zphone and placed a call.


	4. 1x04 - All Hallows and Treat-Tricks

**All Hallows and Treat-Tricks.**

It was the Harvest Season and naturally most mammals looked forward to the celebrations. First up was the Tri-Burrows Fair; it was always held during what was known as False Summer, when the daytime temperatures returned to hot days but nights were cool like Autumn. Next was the only holiday that everyone, including priests and heathens could enjoy, or more like celebrating their version of it. There were three variants, although any two could be confused as being nearly identical.

_All Hallows Eve_ was the version priests observed, they used it as a time to pay respect to your ancestors. This was normally held near a convent, monastery, or other region heavily influenced by the priests; but some towns allowed them to hold it near them. Priests would lead the celebrations first by holding mass at midnight. By noon everyone participating would be decked out in their best costumes, faces and paws painted as if they were skeletons, black around the white that supposed to represent bones. These would ride or dance along the parade route, often throwing candies to kits and cubs gathered along the edge. The rest of the afternoon was dedicated to a fair-like event; games, bobbing for apples or other fruit, short-time rides, and many varieties of foods. This was mostly another variant of a fair, only the proceeds went towards orphanages. Sometime after the sun set a ghost story was told by someone gifted with macabre storytelling. Shortly before midnight the priests would hold mass and dedicate the next year to everyone bettering themselves in order to prove their ancestor's efforts weren't in vain.

_Samhain_ was the version observed by those who chose to celebrate nature; it was to prepare themselves for the second half of the year in which the harsh and brutal realities of life would be prominent during the upcoming late autumn and winter months. This celebration was held on the other side of town from the priest's celebrations, mostly to keep a *good neighbor* policy in effect. A large bonfire would be started before dusk on October 29 and kept roaring brightly for three days and nights, ending the morning of November 02. Anyone was allowed to light a personal torch from this bonfire and use it to light symbolic fires around their homes as a protective ward against evil spirits during the holiday. The first night's activities were dedicated to worshipping nature and rituals were conducted accordingly, including welcoming the rising sun in the morning. Afterwards the festivities and games of competition would begin and last through the next three days. Festive dancing was encouraged the entire duration, day and night. Cooking traditional foods against the bonfire or personal cooking fire was encouraged; any mammal that was offended by the choice being cooked was warned this was a right given for everyone not for a select few. Daytime activities included archery and musket shooting competitions; paw-thrown weapons were also a favorite. Marathons and other outdoor games were everywhere. Divination and scrying rituals determining future actions were popular; usually by the young to find their future mate or employment. Each evening a contest was held for several hours; contestants would tell macabre stories of any genre they chose, poetic license was allowed to change traditional stories or licensed works as long as the storyteller acknowledge the original story.

_Halloween_ was the one version most mammals enjoyed celebrating, other than the fair-like atmosphere, it was unique to this time of the year. Decorations of fall which were put up the month before was kept up but scary things added to it. Jack-o-Lanterns and other carved pumpkins were everywhere, corn stalks were standing outside nearly every store and some homes had them as well. Some stores chose to have scary or macabre scenes on posters or video playing for customer enjoyment; macabre music played softly on a certain radio stations, personal requests were allowed at specific times of the day mostly to add variety and to break up the routine. On October 29-November 01 a fair was held in most towns and villages. The typical rides, attractions, and foods were there as was specific ones directed towards the macabre theme of this season. No bonfires or other large fires were allowed, but torches on specifically designed poles were. Most stores chose to change the light bulbs outside their entrances to the colors of this season: orange, green, purple. Trick-or-Treating is a popular tradition with every mammal species, probably because it brings back pleasant memories of their times growing up. Otherwise it's a great way to get free sweets which only requires one to herd several youngsters around town for a few hours. While some towns choose to limit kits and cubs Trick-or-Treating to a singular night, the more prosperous areas allow it for a 3-night span. Recent tradition by church groups has limited it to a large parking lot where the youngsters can get all the sweets they want in a reasonably safe and secure location; this event has been named Trunk-or-Treat.

No matter how one chose to celebrate, this holiday season had something for everyone. To some it may have lost its meaning and perhaps over-commercialized, but it was a personal choice. It was the start of the holiday season; it helped transition Life towards the dreariness of the winter months, not counting Valentine's Day held in the middle of winter.

* * *

Judy love this time of the year. Besides Nick's fur matching the color of her favorite vegetable, both of their eyes matched the color of the season. The Hopps Family enjoyed having the fox around; he was always tasked with the storytelling duties for the youngest siblings, although these days it was mostly the grandkits who were in attendance. It was the imaginativeness he put into his version of the classics which made them compelling; teenage rabbits and some of the older ones could be seen in the audience. Bonnie sometimes can be found wistfully looking at these youngsters as Nick holds their attention wrapped around his web of words; wishing she could have just one more litter.

Downtown was awash in the colors of the season. Streamers of fake leaves hung from the eaves of awnings and any other surface the shop owner decided was suitable. Strands of colored lights hung from the same places, also in the colors of the season: orange, green, and purple. Silhouettes of bats and other traditional characters of the season were placed on almost every surface. Witches on broomsticks; these mostly appeared to be feline in appearance; jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, mummies, vampires, and ghouls were in shapes of almost every mammal; both in pictures or plaques and could be found almost everywhere. Free-standing mannequins seemed to be whatever mammal the shop owner decided. Some dressed as ghouls or skeletons or simply in whatever costume desired.

Then there were the leaves; real ones that had been blown from seemingly an unending supply. These could be seen everywhere, including inside the shops. Try as they might, the store owners soon decided to sweep them up only when they became a nuisance. Most customers seemed to tolerate the leaves, even when one tried to blow into their drink. It was these things that heralded the upcoming holiday season. The Public Works Department had gotten a new street machine that drove around regularly collecting these leaves; they even had a smaller version that easily fit on the sidewalks and outside patios, its long hose reaching the furthest crevasses. Most shop owners were appreciative for this machine getting the majority of the leaves, but they insisted on clearing the crevasses themselves.

Wherever Judy walked, wither in Zootopia on duty or here in her hometown, she loved the shops decorated according to the seasons. The window displays were quite creative; each shop owner setting their wares tastefully outlined by the seasonal decorations. Some chose leaf-strung garland, others had figurines among the items being for sale. Small gourds and pumpkins also were popular items used as decorations. She wished she could stay and stare at each window display for as long as possible, but she was on duty and there was in increase in petty theft. Nick would share in staring and comparing the current window to the last one, but he at least prodded her into keeping to their assigned duties, obviously something beyond staring at window displays.

Commander Bugs Knolls, police chief of Bunny Burrow, was aware that this season was ideal for miscreants to walk among the shoppers, seeking opportunity for theft or worse. In the last two months he put his officers through additional training the Police Academy and Camp Billy had developed recently; and so far it was working like a charm. Petty thieves were being caught and now resting semi-comfortably in his jail cells. As much as he was happy at getting them off the streets, it was the organized crime groups he really wanted captured. Or at the very least... deterred from entering his domain. His officers' moral was improving and looking forward to the holidays.

* * *

In the Outback Isles, specifically the Longears Territory, celebration of this holiday was practically same as rabbits everywhere, only their mammalian silhouettes were of rabbits, picas, and hares only. Their celebrations were more of a druid nature as well; bonfires burned to symbolically purify their lands of evil and foul spirits. Ashes from the bonfire were smeared across doorways of nearly every home and businesses. Because of the recurring horde from the Lupusdon Empire, this season included the images of wolves and foxes as the main villains and evil ones. Paper-Mache shaped into forms of wolves and foxes, colored appropriately were filled with goodies and hung from tree branches that had enough room underneath for parties and games. Kits were allowed to swing sticks trying to hit these as adults raised and lowered them until one successfully hit and broke the item apart, allowing candy and other things to fall to the ground. The choicest items were given to the lucky kit that broke it.

When they signed their own Charter Agreement with the Zootopians, new images of other mammals found its way into this holiday. Granted mostly where such mammals shopped or were tourists. While wolves and foxes were still used in their traditional roles, these were to be found in the smaller villages or private homes. Old habits die hard, and Zootopians were warned to be tolerant and understanding should they discover these images in non-tourist areas. Because Nick was favored by the Chancellor and Matron of the Burrow, red fox images were stricken from this holiday, and substituted with the grey fox.

Year by year more rabbits from the Tri-Burrows came over and enjoyed participating, some bringing their customs and sharing these. Some from the Outback Isles went to the Tri-Burrows and shared their customs. It took some getting used to seeing the large mammal species enjoying themselves, even the large predator species. Judy and Nick were often sent to walk around in public, normally in their council robes. Their presence was a calming effect, as was their celebrity status. Judy insisted having the Executioner and his wife, Marsha, along; mostly because Francis was a celebrity himself and his presence took away some of the attention off Judy. Chief Bogo sent Officers Quickpaw and Lioness to keep an eye on Nick and as a recruitment opportunity.

* * *

In the Svalbear Empire, Autumn was normally the time when bears finished their gorging themselves on berries and salmon and other foodstuffs. While modern bears rarely hibernate yearly, they did succumb to it roughly once every five years. Most modern bears simply slept longer, most seemed according to the number of nighttime hours. So to them this season focused almost entirely on eating. Every family had their version of salmon dishes, berry salads or pies, and pasta.

When they signed their agreement with the Longears Family so many centuries ago, they were introduced to many new vegetables and fruits. It was not unusual to see Longears rabbits working in the fields somewhere in the Svalbear Empire, a bear next to them providing the muscle to do heavy lifting or quickly digging either to harvest or prepare the soil for planting the next crop. Naturally this led to introducing the rabbit customs about this holiday. These rabbits in turn brought home the practice of community gorging; or to be more accurate... placing long tables out in public and loading them with as many foodstuffs as can fit. While fish and other meats were obviously not placed on these, at least not until predators from the Zootopians started participating, fruits and vegetables were.

Marcie Strongpaw, Great Mother of the Svalbear Empire, enjoyed this holiday season mostly because of the frolicking of the many cubs. Magnus Southpaw, attaché to the Great Mother, enjoyed it for the food. Marcie loved the storytelling introduced by the ancestors of the Longears; Magnus loved the fruits and vegetables they brought with them. When the Zootopians established diplomatic relations, they brought their holiday customs. Marcie enjoyed the idea of a county fair along with its games and plays; Magnus enjoyed the food and snacks, especially the new types of honey.

Marcie wasn't too keen on the Zootopians love for telling ghost stories, so she decreed only those who reached age of eighteen would have the right to hear them. She figured by this age most bears would be mature enough and not have nightmares. She wasn't the only one who underestimated the cleverness of certain storytellers, but overall this tradition imported from the Zootopians was greatly enjoyed by most Svalbears.

* * *

The usefulness of hiding in plain sight was not lost upon members of the Dark Underground. The 4-nights of celebrations were ideal for being out among the local population; especially letting their own young going door to door seeking free treats. This door-to-door approach also allowed the adult to reconnoiter the homes for possible things to steal. Most homeowners were savvy to this technique, some were not. Citizens of Zootopia in certain areas were more prone than others to these thefts than others, and each had their own counter-methods of dealing with what they called *holiday thieves*. Most citizens never knew about those who lived below their feet in ancient caverns stretching for miles.

It was obvious that these mammals enjoyed the holiday season every bit as those lived in the daylight world. They decorated their homes with similar things and themes, but with more holiday lights in orange-purple with fewer green spread in them. The main path would have its marking lamps turned off and allow the pathway to be completely lit by these lights. Those who were allowed regular trips above ground would be as focused on the decorations as they would on their tasking. When not on their daily tasking, some would bring their families above ground to walk the streets and gaze at the decorations. Granted this was mostly done in the late afternoon hours when the low-lying sun would allow the eyes to take-in the colors without being harsh on them. Some of the underground dwellers wished for the day when they could live among these without fear of rejection.

These underground dwellers enjoyed participating in all three holiday celebrations, some went to all three, others just one. Those who had Zootopian money acquired by various means, some less honorable than others, bought tickets for those who did not. All in all everyone had their chance to play some game or eat food of the Zootopians. Some of their members won in the archery and other games of skill using various non-modern weapons. Some of their members placed high scores in the various athletic games. The Dark Council made sure not too many of their members where in any one place, they assigned certain families to specific celebrations around the Tri-Burrows or Zootopia... and recently the Longears Territory. Every family switched to another celebration on the following days, which allow a decent variety to enjoy the celebrations.

If one paid attention, it could be said that the crowds in the evening and nighttime were composed mostly of the underground dwellers.

* * *

Zootopia had its own fair share of criminals that resisted life of normalcy. Most of these lived a life of a hustler, quite similar to how some foxes lived. Hustling tended to be the least dishonorable way to meek out a living; it wasn't entirely a crime, just in how they acquired the items to sell was otherwise the actual selling of the goods was legal. There were many such gangs in Zootopia: the Berserk Kings, Grey Quills, and Red Paws among others. Then there were those who were much more organized, had developed tactics to live and use the institutions of the city to their advantage while being criminals. These had many names, but mafia was the primary one; and the Big Family was the most powerful of these.

The holiday season was the perfect time for criminals to ply their trade, hustling citizens out of their cash with goods mostly stolen or acquired by other means. Pickpocketing or breaking into vehicles to get gifts already purchased was another favored trick to acquire items to resell. Some of these set up booths of their own; their games of skill were rigged to be impossible to win anything more than tiniest of prizes. If they sold food or drink, the portion sizes would be smallest of all booths selling similar things. It was not below their pride to sabotage other booths to ensure theirs were only available during peak hours. Therefore experienced vendors had learned to keep an eye on equipment easily susceptible. Law enforcement was constantly on the watch for vendors in distress or any mammal doing something to a booth that was deemed suspicious.

Nick was having lunch with Finnick; and both were remembering their holiday hustles from years gone by. One memorable was the duo tried making candy corn. They ran out of one ingredient and substituted with what they thought would suffice; and ran short on a second. When all was said and done the finished mess was wrong color and hard as a rock. Naturally both blame the other to this very day. Another time they tried going as Trick-or-Treaters and walked the entirety of a subsection before being stopped by a ZPD officer who was suspicious. The lioness wondered why a small kit-cub was smoking a cigar between houses. Finnick was wearing the elephant costume that day; and it became their go-to hustle shortly afterwards

Judy enjoyed the creativity of some, and tisked-tisked others; but she remembered this was ancient history and none of these could be tried in a court of law. Valarie was interested in how skillful her fiancé was in scratching out a living; she already knew of the elephant calf costume and teased him only when they were alone and only in their bedroom. Both females were learning something new about their chosen males, some things possibly usable to subtly motivate... aka: blackmail... the todds to do something they wanted done but highly resisted by the males.

Soon the females had to tell stories of their past holidays. Nick already knew some of Judy's less-favorable ones, but was genuinely surprised when she told a story when she joined her doe-friends that one time they had gone to a neighbor's farm and played tricks. The group almost succeeded with their trickery but a snare trap caught one of them; before they could free their friend the farmer caught them. Nick decided to keep this for future use. Valarie told a story about a similar friends-doing-prank; only they succeeded. Nick's mother joined them and told stories when he was a young kit and tried to do tricks on their neighbors, most of which failed miserably. But there were a few she was genuinely impressed at his ingenuity, she was proud but had to discipline him. She kissed him warmly as only a mother could do, kissed Judy for good measure, and left the young couples alone.

* * *

Petty thieves weren't the only ones using _less-than-honest_ means to make a profit this holiday season. Many merchants and shop owners used tricks of the trade to get buyers to purchase items at prices that was not quite the sale as advertised. Gradual mark-up over several weeks and then listing the original price as the sale-price was a common tactic. But some simply listed items with the hefty increase already, knowing these would be purchased because the average citizen was too busy to research in other means to determine the actual suggested retail price.

The Wilde Family was one merchant that didn't raise prices solely to advertise them as a lower sale price; the general public already had a built-in suspicion of foxes towards deceit, and this was one more thing they didn't need adding to their woes. When Nickolas married into an already well-respected family, it took the public awhile to slowly trust them. Many thought another dumb bunny had been hustled by a fox and it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. Even undergoing a trial by elder rabbits failed to persuade many. But these naysayers were ignored; Judy genuinely loved Nick and John and Jackie were hard-pressed waiting for the day when Nick would proclaim he would soon become a father. They already had a few kit-cub clothes purchased and stored in the attic.

Judy spent many weekends and weeks with her In-laws helping run their store; mostly when Nick and her schedules were different, and this always because the White Collar Crimes division had requisitioned Nick for one operation after another. The love-sick bunny would find herself asleep between two warm fox tails each night, Nick's parents enjoying having someone to care for after these many years of an empty nest. 'Course bunnies were known to have large litters, so they secretly hoped for one soon. Nick would come home and pick up his sleeping wife taking her to his cubhood room his parents left empty for him. Of course they had to replace the small bed with one for an adult, but Judy didn't mind; bunnies normally slept close together, and this was making her feel like being back in her parents' burrow.

Bonnie and Stu made many trips in the old pickup truck to deliver vegetables to Judy's apartment. They also began bringing veggies for Nick's parents to sell, and soon had a sizable order placed by many of Judy's fellow officers. Pumpkins and gourds were a favorite around this time of year, while Stu didn't raise these in any decent amount; he nevertheless arranged to have the one family known to grow the best and arranged the sale. Frank Warren would connect a fully-loaded wagon to Stu's truck and both of them would head to Zootopia, talking about anything males talked about. John Wilde arranged to have shipping crates and proper packaging sent to Frank's burrow so these would survive the trip with hardly any bruising or damage. After being treated well by a fox merchant, Frank soon made his own trips to Happy Town and became a secondary supplier for John's general store.

* * *

"_Hurry up Nick! We're going to be late!_"

Her husband sighed and was in the middle of... putting something... together. If one were to venture a guess what it was, one could only conclude the fox started with one costume and then stopped before starting to put on another. By the assembled mess that now clung to his body one could only assume he had changed his mind many times; and by many it meant he obviously forgot to remove the previous one before starting the next. Dr. Frankenstein would be either proud or ashamed at what the fox currently looked like at this moment.

"_What pray tell happened? What is this supposed to be?_" Judy had by now learned not to allow her exasperation show too much. Nick was famous for attempting to cover up his mistakes with humor and playing them off with acting as if he meant to do whatever it was he did. It was an idiosyncrasy Judy found adorable and one she could easily debunk.

Nick swooshed the cape in front of his muzzle and peered over the top towards his intended victim... towards she who was about to be under his spell. He made several steps in alternating directions as if trying to keep her from guessing his next move; and was stopped cold when the bunny simply sidestepped and grasped his nose when he lunged at her.

"_Ouch! Hey... be careful there! That's a world-class tracking unit._"

Judy merely *Piffed* at him and shortly afterwards released her paw. "_Let me guess... Dracula meets Werewolf meets Frankenstein meets kitchen mess?_"

"_And what exactly are you supposed to be? Garden gnome impaled by a pumpkin?_"

Judy was by this time sitting on his lap and attempting to reapply adhesive to replace a neck-bolt that stubbornly refused to remain in place. "_This is a representation of my family's guardian fairy. Since we are farmers it is reasonable that my ancestor chose to befriend one and through the ages as each generation was faithful to give acknowledgement to him, this fairy kept watch over our crops and took only that which was necessary for his own survival._"

Nick tried not to look so incredulous. "_You're not that religious, Fluff._"

Judy gave him a peck on his snout. "_I don't have to be. I chose to acknowledge him so the good fortune my family experiences continues on. While I normally rely on science and data to guide my everyday life, there's still room for simple faith. I can't explain every event that kept me from being killed, and you are fully aware of many times that have happened. So... I chalk it up to faith and my family's guardian fairy. Or gnome if you prefer to call it._"

"_But why the pumpkin?_"

She grinned. "_I am a full-grown doe with hips that sway. This covers them up so all anyone sees is the gourd. I get enough stares from males every day when we walk down the street. Besides," she leaned close to him, "my husband will enjoy removing it later this evening. I wonder what he will do with the pulp inside._"

Now it was he who grinned back. In his mind he was recalling how those hips swayed as she moved and imagining his paws following those curves. His reverie was cut short when Judy's paws moved his snout to a certain position, holding it there as she pressed a neck bolt into its proper position. Once she was satisfied it would stay she released his snout and stepped back, looking him over as if trying to decide if he was presentable.

"_Ok. Let's go. No time to remove any of this so you'll just be a multi-personality monster._" She now had a wry grin spreading across her face. "_Not that everyone didn't already know it. C'mon DracWereFrankenGnome... we're late._"

Nick held open the apartment door and swatted his wife's gourd as she went by. Judy pretended to be offended and play-gasped as she held her own paws on the rear part of the costume, walking backwards a few steps before turning around and allowing him to hold her paw as they made their way to the rendezvous point where Chloe and Elliot would pick them up on the way to the ZPD Harvest Festival.

Commissioner Ursus opened the ceremony with a short speech acknowledging the reason for the season and reminding everyone that tomorrow was still a duty day and being intoxicated would result in more assigned duty in lieu of punishment. Each of the precinct commanders gave their own short speech about what this holiday meant to their specific species. Pastor Chester, since he was the ZPD Religious Counselor for all precincts, gave a short but uplifting speech reminding everyone to enjoy themselves and for the bigger mammals to avoid stepping on their smaller comrades.

There were many traditions and each had their fair representation. Bobbing for apples and other fruits was popular such as strawberries, pears, oranges, and lemons. Some of their fellow officers were challenged to see who could get one of each in the shortest amount of time. Each went solo and each took it all in stride as the unruly fruit refused to cooperate. Nick swore it was a rigged game, but Judy consoled him with a fruity rum drink as she sat on his lap and allowed his paws to roam over her body. Her gourd costume not allowed his paws to go where he really wanted. During the talent show she dragged him onstage to dance to their song he had first sung to her all those many months ago. By the end of the evening Nick carried his wife as Chloe and Elliot drove them home; the female tasmanian thylacine and male timber wolf holding open doors for them. Nick properly bid farewell to the mixed-species couple as they headed home themselves. Once the apartment door was closed and secure he remembered what Judy said earlier and went to their bedroom. Judy had a wry smile on her face; it was obvious she wanted something and only her husband could provide it. Once he tore open the gourd he understood what she meant... and they enjoyed each other fully until she was satisfied and he was exhausted.

* * *

In the sub-district of Happy Town, the Vulpes and their new Lynx neighbors were preparing their part of Zootopia as best they could. Practically everything was paw-made; from the decorations to the stand-alone mannequins. Obviously any image of foxes was displayed in the most favorable light. The Lynx, recent newcomers from the effects of the Lynxion War, brought with them suppliers who were willing to sell to a fox storeowner now that their usual customers were living and working in Happy Town.

Better quality decorations soon were displayed alongside the paw-made ones, and now for the first time colorful mini-light sets decorated many storefronts. Kits and cubs frolicked around and eagerly pointed at the new decorations, mesmerized at the colors and attractiveness each had. Soon mammals from around Zootopia made their way into Happy Town, most were impressed at the improvements which turned this once considered slum-town into a respectable area. This was attributed to the Lynxions who brought capital that kick-started the renovations; and to Mr. Big who saw an opportunity for profits.

Judy loved walking the streets of Happy Town; it was good to see the big improvements that had occurred over the last few months. She enjoyed seeing the new decorations and the reaction of the citizens at the improved beauty these brought to their town. Nick often walked along with her, stopping at a new coffee shop for a cup of hot chocolate for her and his usual black coffee. His parents often went with them after ensuring their new employees had everything under control, usually under the watchful eyes of his Uncle Marcus and his wife Cindy. Sometimes Audrey and Arnold joined them, which obviously brought back memories to Jackie doing these walks when Nick was a young cub. While Nick enjoyed his relatives around when certain nefarious mammals were around, he really wanted to be alone with his wife.

* * *

Mindy Canter was out on the surface enjoying the sunlight and fresh warm air. She was a trained scavenger and earned the respect of the males on her team. Females rarely were allowed to become a team member, the limited availability of does' that were strong and healthy were kept behind in the cavern, bare-paw and pregnant. She earned her place mostly by sheer luck; the latest scam required a female in the major role. The Zootopians had finally caught on to their well-used tactics and now several of their teams were either dead by cyanide pill or in jail being interrogated. Her observations discovered the Achilles' heel in their tactics: their eyes always squinted up here in the Outer World. Her kind lived most of their lives without direct sunlight, thus their eyes didn't develop the same reflexive action Topsiders did. As a result they had to wear sunglasses with darker lenses; this was only the first clue, the second was they were more prone to sunburn.

She proved they could better mimic the Zootopians by sitting in one of their rooms concealed in a hillside; one normally used to deploy and recover teams from missions. Her idea was to place a large tinted window and have a team stay inside it living and keeping occupied for several days; obviously the window itself would be under a covering that protruded out from the hillside, just enough to let sunlight in but still blend-in with the hill itself. Unfortunately to fully get the natural squinting of their eyes down to a more mimicking of the Zootopians required a team to remain in the room for over a month. Her idea paid off when the first team returned back praising her idea. They had been stopped, eyes carefully observed in bright daylight, and released as the Zootopians couldn't be completely convinced they weren't non-residents. Drawback to her method was these mammals couldn't use the stairs to climb down to the caverns, obviously due to changes in their eyes. Therefor after stealing the blueprints they were now building an elevator to transport teams. Meanwhile they had to allow themselves to be lowered via rope and caddy.

Mindy was naturally quite attractive and now because of her success was desired by every available buck. She on the other paw was a contrarian; she wanted to live a life of working outside the caverns, out among the rolling hills and quite possibly playing along the seashore. Elder of her family put an end to those dreams saying a does' place was in her station tending to her kit's needs. Mindy was no stranger to what a buck could do, she had her fair share of enjoying a romp in the sack in her short lifetime. A couple tried to claim her as theirs, which was quickly quashed by the elder of her family; the young buck couldn't afford the dowry demanded by tradition. Buck could ask for a specific does' paw in marriage if he could place before her elders a complete set of items necessary to outfit a home; furniture, clothes, kit's first 5-years of clothing and supplies... everything. A suitable substitute was placing before them a specific amount of currency, proven to purchase the items with a certain buffer amount able to sustain his future kits expenses for no less than fifteen years should he die.

Now that she earned her place on a team, Mindy wanted to put off raising a family. She knew her contributions for their society was just beginning, and should her family allow her to be married this soon, her husband would obviously deny her any further chance of working outside the caverns. She saw her friends cheated out of this; their society still preferred females in the home. While not outlawed and neither was it encouraged husbands had many techniques of getting their wives pregnant. Soon afterwards the nursemaid would proclaim the doe pregnant and thus permanently ending her dreams. The Council of Twelve had laws making forcible impregnation of females a crime punishable by death; but this was more of a lip-service than actually enforced.

* * *

Since it was the holidays, the Chancellor granted her permission to go with a group up to the surface. He had a sensitive mission and wanted to test her skills. It was no surprise there were several of her relatives wanted to keep tabs on her. But she had methods of eluding such things, successfully slipping away and into the shadows.

Currently she was walking in downtown Bunny Burrow, thoroughly enjoying the holiday decorations. She knew what Zootopian currency was; females were forbidden to handle it, but that didn't stop some from learning what it could do. She had a decent amount of the currency and spent the afternoon snacking on whatever she liked from several vendors and visited many booths, some more interesting than others. Many things had caught her eye; but the one that kept it was a buck. His fur color and pattern was nearly identical to her own, making them twins of a sort. She felt her heart flutter and the whole world slowed down until only he mattered. Could he be her true love? Would he allow her to continue her dream? Only one way to find out.

These topsiders as they were known were an interesting bunch to her; especially this buck. She had been watching this group; they were a lively bunch and after awhile she determined it was a mixture of siblings and their friends. Everyone in this group was paired with what she deduced was a dating partner; some had settled on an exclusive relationship, most were with a new partner. This buck was alone; she hadn't learned why just yet but was determined to find out. Her only problem was with her tail, it was being unruly and wiggled wildly. This was a clear signal she was attracted to him and pleased he appeared to be unattached. She had no significant other and certainly no buck in her underground world has captured her emotions as this one has. Perhaps this one could be used for her assignment; he could also be used for her personal pleasure.

Now she had a difficult choice: get close to him and see if he would take her home, thus accomplishing the Chancellor's tasking... or stay away and find another rabbit. Both had plus and minuses, both equally pleasing and heartbreaking. Pleasing... because she would have a chance to really get to know how rabbits behaved above ground. Heartbreaking... if she didn't return below ground the Dark Council would send specialists to hunt her down. She had seen what happened to mammals that attempted to leave their society; their mangled bodies displayed for all to see.

She giggled to herself; she was at that age where females normally have their first litter. To be daydreaming about this buck meant she was seriously interested. She shook her head; if she determined to start a new life, this buck seemed the perfect one to start it with. But she had to make sure he was worth throwing her life away. She also had to fulfill her assignment first and foremost, and if she could elude the Trackers whose assignment was to ensure she returned to the caverns... she would start her new life.

* * *

Cotton Hopps nudged her sister and littermate Molly. They leaned against each other and talked about the doe that was watching their group for the past hour. Molly agreed to circle around one side while Cotton went the other. The sisters arrived beside the strange doe, both giggled at Mindy's shocked and blushing beet red face. The strange doe failed to be secretive, but her interest in their brother had been clear as day; and obviously blinded her to her own safety. The sisters asked a few questions and once they determined no ill will was to befall their brother, other than a possible romance and other dating activity, they brought her to the group. Mindy was introduced to everyone at the meet-n-greet; the sisters wanted to see how their brother reacted to this doe. They giggled; he was very interested.

The sisters were hard-pressed not to look at how both rabbits were reacting to each other; Ralph's was wiggling as rapidly as Mindy's, obviously these two would have to be kept close to the group. It was not unusual for rabbits displaying this tail-action to hide somewhere so they could better get to know each other without outside interference, and possibly do something more private. Both sisters were enjoying their normally reclusive brother holding the strange doe close. Mindy was busy grooming Ralph's head fur, a very good sign both were compatible. This was not lost on the remainder of the group; now the group was discussing each couple's first date with their current partner.

Mindy was using all the tricks she was taught; strangers guard normally relaxed when certain non-aggressive actions were done, like grooming the opposite sex. Admittedly her tail's actions weren't a lie; she really was interested in this buck. She needed to remain focused; completing the assignment would allow her to return soon for personal business.

Ralph was in heaven; he didn't know what it was about Mindy that had his tail excited but he was not going to jinx it. He noticed her tail was excited every time he held her close, and this pleased him greatly. She wasn't cruel or snide towards him, she didn't mind him putting his paws on her body and seemed to enjoy them resting on her hips. She appeared to ignore his clumsy responses and seemed to know exactly what he meant to say. She simply accepted him as he was and wanted to be wherever he was. He took her on nearly every ride and to most of the booths. The over-sized rabbit doll in a ZPD uniform was not what she wanted, but his willingness to throw hoops at a seemingly impossible target somehow pleased her. The hoop was supposed to fall completely down, which never did until she hopped over the counter and proved the carney was purposely using a slightly smaller hoop, thus making it impossible to win. The carney hushed her up by giving her the doll and hustling them away. It didn't work: two undercover ZPD detectives flashed their badges and closed his booth and then took him into custody.

Mindy was enjoying being held in Ralph's paws as they watched the afternoon parade. This buck would soon be useful for not only her tasking, but her future as well. As she snuggled closer she felt herself relaxing in a way she never did before, her training kicked-in and she realized this was what infatuation felt like. This felt right, this felt... like where she belonged, with this buck and possibly with his family. She wished she could once again talk with her littermates and introduce them to this buck, but fate had other ideas. Damn that horrible year, year of hell as her mother called it. Her family suffered greatly and received little in compensation; perhaps this was the catalyst that caused her remaining family members to feign allegiance and focus on helping other families that were mistreated as hers was.

But the future would have to wait; the present required her to complete her mission. She would need to find someplace private if she wanted this to be more than some physical act; her body was conspiring one way, her mind another. It would take discipline to navigate this time in her life. She wanted to explore a future with Ralph; but she would sacrifice it to ensure the completion of her tasking. Her dream of being a member of a team was first priority in her life. A team in which she could use for her family's purposes.

Soon the group called it a night and Ralph asked Mindy to come home with him; she leapt into his paws and said she had a surprise waiting for him if he carried her. Thankfully his father Stu was waiting in the old truck as the group climbed aboard. He and Frank Warren had finished delivering a wagon-load of gourdes to town and there was plenty of room for them on the wagon. As the truck rambled along the road Ralph was describing each farm they were passing by, the burrow's lights shinning in the evening night.

* * *

Grandma Opal was inwardly thrilled but outwardly calm as a cucumber. She was beginning to believe Ralph was doomed to living the rest of his life as a bachelor buck, a fate rare for her family as in her siblings as well. Her sisters Tiffany and Phyllis had been looking for a suitable doe, thus far those introduced to this buck were polite and respectful, but resisted a relationship beyond the second date. How any doe could pass up a buck that was taught how to properly treat a doe was beyond them. And now out of the blue a doe drops into his life; seemingly willing to not only date him but marry and start a family.

Her counterpart, Elizabeth Jumper, who was his other grandmother, was sitting next to her and asking questions to the unknown doe. While it was clear this young female had no formal education in Lapin society, she clearly was taught at the high school level, even a decent schooling in the lower-levels of college. It was also clear this doe needed a bath, so the two elder does stood up and beckoned Mindy to follow them. The sisters that were with this doe were told to come as well.

Bonnie Hopps felt sorry for Mindy, she knew the ulterior reason why the grandmothers wanted the young doe out of the room; her pheromones signaled she was in heat and it was driving Ralph wild. The young couple was displaying a remarkable degree of self-control, other than their tails wiggling madly. Miriam, Clara, and Flowers were in the shower with Mindy helping her to learn how to use the fur shampoo and the anti-lice & flea shampoo. The trio of sisters next took Mindy to their room and gave her underclothes while hers was being cleaned and deloused; they also talked about all kinds of things does' liked. They even gave the strange doe a tube of anti-irritation cream, saying it would only be good manners to properly welcome Ralph's chosen doe into the family.

Later on they went into the smallest kitchen where Bonnie was making a snack for everyone. She snickered as the siblings remarked about the sheer number of parasites that dropped off Mindy, and gave the now-thoroughly embarrassed doe a gentle motherly embrace. Judging by how receptive the young doe was, Bonnie concluded she must have had a tragedy in her own family recently; later this evening she would have to sit down with her someplace quiet and have a mother-daughter talk.

While everyone that could possibly be infected was busy getting showered; Stu had the living room sealed-off and insecticide canisters filling the room with a fog. Parasites were tricky getting rid of, as they naturally burrowed into the furniture and other places. Fogging was the only method that effectively killed them, next to wallowing in the patch of Midnicampus Holicithas.

An hour later Stu was sitting in the downstairs family lounge talking to Ralph, imparting some fatherly advice, which he was happy his son was quite receptive now that a doe was seriously interested in him. Stu snickered when Mindy entered the room and immediately made a beeline to the buck. He wasn't certain if he should be pleased or concerned as the doe burrowed her way into Ralph's shower robe; thankfully her robe helped hide any fur that might be showing as she undid his robe's knot.

Stu heard his father-in-law, Floyd, sigh. It was obvious the elder bucks had their paws full trying to guide these two youngsters over the next few days. Meanwhile his father, Albert, nodded approvingly: this was an excellent way to start the holidays.

* * *

Magnus Strongpaw had done this type of recovery many times. He wasn't concerned one bit as the weasel pointed towards several possible camera locations, they would only record his team's presence, not do anything about what was about to happen. He signaled the operation to begin.

Over fifty mammals under the size of wolves broke down the front door of the burrow; the for-hire rhinoceros doing the lion's share of work. Wolves, foxes, hares, rabbits... all males, burst inside and quickly made their way through the burrow, checking every room as they made their way deeper into the burrow. The only sign of activity was the wildly scattered clothing upon the floor, a clear signal the former occupants had rushed out without getting properly dressed.

Magnus smiled; he had a soft spot for bunnies, and without clothes it only made them cuter. He snapped his thoughts back to the mission. Why wasn't he hearing the scampering of paws upon the floor? When he found the electronics room the answer became crystal clear: this burrow was rigged not only with cameras covering every possible corner of the burrow, but it had a system that masked specific frequencies of sound. Such as those made by feet walking or running across the floor. He attempted to access the security logs, only to be greeted with a recording of an elder buck, informing him the burrow was now sealed and the ZPD would soon arrive and remove them. He quickly cycled through the video feeds and verified various doors did indeed shut throughout the burrow.

Magnus grinned. He liked a challenge and this rabbit gave him one. Unfortunately for this lapin burrow, these intruders would not be cornered and taken captive today. Magnus checked his terrain map of all known tunnels and grinned. He also checked the layout map of this burrow; it was not the standard most burrows followed. He found the lowest level and instructed his team us use explosives on every door between them and this location. He also sent a signal the recovery team to retrieve them, and then went down to the lowest level. Several minutes later a machine chewed its way through the floor, a hatch opened up and everyone entered inside. The hatch closed and the machine reversed course. Soon another machine appeared and started retreating; the floor started filling itself as the machine retreated back into the tunnel. The floor was now smooth as freshly cut wood from a table saw, if you looked closely one could tell where the tunnel once opened into the room.

Magnus was not happy his assignment had escaped; but he did manage to retrieve archived data before his thermal grenade destroyed the electronics. Going through this data would tell him how they escaped, and more importantly where they were headed. This would save his hide from the Chancellor's wrath. The weasel... not so much. His team should have done more than sit outside; he should have had someone use stealth and reconnoiter the burrow. He paused for a moment, and then chuckled. The weasel's reputation had preceded him, it was no wonder why Magnus had his team equipped with more than their usual equipment. This weasel was lazy, barely doing more than the minimum to accomplish the mission. His lack of foresight and initiative was directly responsible for the mission's failure. It was to get him killed.

* * *

Stu watched the intruders as they moved throughout his burrow. He was impressed as one in particular found the surveillance room and accessed the records and camera system. When it was obvious the wolf discovered no one was remaining inside, he recovered a data chip and put a few canisters on the equipment, and pulled the pins. The blinding white light told him these were thermal grenades and his equipment was destroyed. What really impressed him was the manner in which they made their escape: they used explosives to break through the security doors, and a machine chewed through the lowest floor. The intruders got in and the machine retreated inside the tunnel it just dug. What happened next really surprised the elder rabbit. Another machine appeared and immediately started retreating; as it did the floor repaired itself with seemingly no evidence of the intruders.

Ralph was looking over his fathers' shoulder but not as close as he usually did. Mindy was also looking at the screen; she was holding him close and Ralph's paws were busy elsewhere. Stu smiled; he was happy his son was keeping focused on the security of the burrow, and making his newly chosen doe satisfied and content as well. Obviously the young doe was not happy her personal time with this buck was rudely interrupted, and she was now surrounded by very young bunnies that were asking why Ralph had a strange female wrapped tightly around him. Stu told them this was normal for adults and they were too young for these things to be properly explained. Both grandmothers were busy as was Bonnie and the older female kits of his; these were trying to distract the questions elsewhere.

Albert and Floyd were quite pleased with how this emergency bunker performed as intended. Floyd had arranged for Agent Rodgers to rig-up an alternate security system that used the main system until it was inoperable for whatever reason. She had decided a laptop or notebook computer was the best option, it was small and easily portable. It also had a sub-routine that the scientist, Gary Bevyton, wrote to automatically hide their electronic presence from the main system. Its artificial intelligence had the crowd of rabbits and bunnies *disappear* through a tunnel in the wall just beyond the bunkers' door. His older kits were sitting just inside the door, in case the intruders discovered and tried to enter.

Now Stu and all elder bucks were watching the environmental indicators, waiting for the ventilation system to clear out the contaminated air and seal the surveillance room. Once the air in the whole burrow was deemed safe, the exit doors opened and rabbits poured out as quickly as possible. Most were completely naked as this was normal for bunnies to sleep in, teenage rabbits were most uncomfortable because of the cramped space and some males were now excited by the scent of females.

Bonnie and the grandmothers checked every room, making sure each room had the appropriate rabbits or bunnies. Stu and the grandfathers were checking on the damaged doors; thankfully most were simply blown off their hinges, only a couple needed replaced. Mindy had dragged Ralph back to his room wanting to get back to sleep, there would plenty of things she wanted to do with him on the last day of this holiday.

Stu flopped onto the bed; it had been one hell'va night. Tomorrow would be the last night of celebrations for the holiday season. He had been looking forward to sitting near the bonfire and making S'mores and cooking vegetables on skewers. He spent a few minutes talking with Bonnie about what they should do with Mindy. His wife merely smiled and said their son was well over age eighteen; he now had a doe that was properly interested in him. She figured by the way the young strange doe behaved, it was only a matter of time before the sounds of little feet would be heard from his room.

Stu agreed and decided perhaps it was time to rehabilitate the old burrow he grew up in. It was just over yonder behind the barn, overgrown with weeds but properly sealed and regularly fumigated. All it needed was the ventilation turned on and lots of soap and water. It would take nearly a couple months to get the musty smell out, but by that time the two youngsters would be engaged or married and possibly pregnant.

* * *

It was the final evening of the holiday. Mindy was sitting as Ralph wrapped himself around her, covering both of them with a large beach towel. He didn't want to bring her back here; he wanted to take her to the cliff overlooking the town. There they could spend hours doing whatever made them feel close; there he could show everyone in a semi-public way the start of their relationship. Hopps' young would take their chosen partner afterwards to enjoy dessert over at Yak's Sweet Shop. This was a tradition among young rabbits in Zootopia, he wasn't certain what traditions her family practiced; perhaps he would ask her later.

A stirring in his arms snapped Ralph to reality; Mindy was repositioning herself to a more comfortable position, so her own paws could help hold them close. Ralph chuckled; she had draped one ear across his shoulder and the other on his muzzle. Mindy sighed contentedly; not only did she accomplish her tasking, but she had her dream buck. She didn't want to sacrifice her future with Ralph. She genuinely liked his siblings, his elders were surprisingly cordial and his mother treated her as if she were one of her own kits.

She knew she would always have to be on alert. Trackers from the Dark Underground was nothing if not relentless and they proved themselves masters at the waiting game; she would have to make sure they were not to be given a clue of this relationship. Her own allies were equally talented; she would need their help to do what she wanted. She was a trained professional; if circumstances warranted it, she would sacrifice her ties to this family. She had one last thing that needed to be done; hopefully her courier was waiting at the appointed time and place.

She checked her wristwatch, a present Ralph gave her; the message engraved on the back would remind her he would always be there wherever she was. It was now time, so she excused herself and picked up the thermos and walked to the nearest portable outhouse... the one by the baker's booth. There she noticed the one mammal she didn't want to ever see again; Magnus Strongpaw. The wolf had a grin and she knew he had her surrounded. She also knew he wanted what was inside the thermos.

"'_bout time you showed up, little one. And here I was going to enjoy having that farm razed to the ground_" the wolf muttered as he moved his snout through her cleavage.

Mindy pushed it away; she knew his reputation of having a fetish for rabbits and was trained how to counter this. She placed a long kiss on his lips. "_You'll not do that if you don't want the council's newest source destroyed. How do you think they will react?_"

The wolf shook off her small paws. "_Aww now don't be taking away my fun. The council has given me free reign to do as I please. If that __weasel hadn't failed in his reconnaissance of your lover's burrow, I would have retrieved you and a decent supply of rabbits for Hasenpfeffer._"

She kissed his muzzle again. "_Now don't go doing something rash. I too have permission, and I'd hate to see you on the losing end of this argument. Here... take this and go. You know where._"

The wolf either understood the subtle message she was giving him, or he had better things to do with his time. He gave her a mocking salute and went away. Mindy watched him until he turned a specific corner. She listened carefully to the telltale sound of the door sliding open and quickly closing. Good, he was now on his way down to the chancellor. She needed to get to her rendezvous spot before time was up. She started but felt eyes watching her. Turning around she saw what she hoped never to see. Ralph was looking at her, his eyes full of hurt.

"_Why? Why did you deceive me?_"

"_You were not deceived, my love. All he got was a case full of_ _vials filled with useless juices. Doctors won't be able to tell the difference until scanning with computers._" She walked over and reached towards his muzzle. He backed away. She sighed but was interrupted by a subtle sound coming from somewhere nearby. Trackers... so that wolf left them behind, it was obvious what they intended to do. She looked into Ralph's eyes again, now knowing the choice she had to make.

"_Ralph... I love you, but my first allegiance must be to my family; and to the Dark Council. I do not want to become a stay-at-home doe. Did you ever stop to think why a complete stranger would befriend you? Why such a doe would bed you on the first night?_" She leaned close and whispered into his ear. "_It's because my tasking was to collect semen. ___There are many families whose young are sterile; their only chance to continue their bloodline is to get new genes from outside the caverns. This is why I chose you_._"

Ralph felt his face start to get warmer. He should have known it; fate always sent does' who never wanted him, only what they could get from him.

Mindy noticed his anger and smiled. "_I'll tell you one thing that might comfort you; I won't bed another buck for a week or so. I have to make sure you didn't impregnate me. I am not certain if I'll keep this litter if I am, I'll make that decision when I cross that bridge. Good bye, Ralph. You were a really good bed... and thanks for the donation. Many does will be free of the Chancellor's schemes. All thanks to you._"

He watched her as she walked over to a nearby street corner, and was promptly joined by a group of mammals. She gave him one last look, blew him a kiss, and departed with the group. He slumped to the ground, not certain if it was worth continuing living. His parents and grandparents surrounded him, trying to encourage him as best they could. They reminded him they were fooled as well, therefore he shouldn't blame himself.

* * *

A young doe in an all-black skin-tight suit slid next to Mindy and walked beside her. "_That was close, sister. Magnus still suspects you as do these around you. That buck better be worth it, although I recommend hiding your feelings about him quickly as you can. It can get you killed._"

Mindy looked at her only surviving sibling, Kimberly. "_We should get down below; mother will want to run scans and determine how many eggs were fertilized and how many to set the machine to remove. With luck these and the vials will bring a high price on the fertility market. This should satisfy mother's needs well into retirement. Oh by the way, did you find a suitable buck?_"

Kimberly Canter grinned as she rubbed her own belly, letting her older sister feel the abnormal high heat radiating from within. "_Another donation from Bunny Burrow. These were paid for by the Dancer family, and their daughter's eggs implanted in me. Soon as they are determined ready the machine will remove them and implant them in their youngest daughter._"

"_Pearl? I thought she was adamant about becoming a Tracker._"

Kimberly nodded in the affirmative. "_She was progressing nicely until that last mission. She barely escaped the maws of that wolf but at a cost; it ripped her Achilles heel in right leg. So while that's healing and the rehab continues to restore most functionality, she relented. She always detested males, but loved being around kits. Guess she wanted to avoid the male and go straight to pregnancy._"

Mindy shook her head. "_Male is only half the fun. She's going to be rudely awakened when the kits push their way out._"

Kimberly giggled. "_It's not like she never had one before. They simply aren't her cup of tea. Her heart's set on the Dexter family's youngest daughter._"

Mindy made a choking emote. "_That just isn't right. But who am I to criticize? I'm in love with a Topsider._"

Kimberly looked up to her older sister. "_Still time to turn around and go back. I'll help cover your tracks and explain why you had to leave._"

"_No, the die is cast and the Dark Council will order you to hunt and kill me. Mother needs these eggs and vials if her retirement is to be a comfortable one. ___Besides... he and his family are safe.__" She took a moment to glance wistfully rearward towards no one in particular.

Both sisters continued the remainder of the trip in silence.


	5. 1x05 - Karma and Past Deeds

**Karma and Past Deeds.**

Nick and Judy were puzzled why they were not given an assignment this morning. Bogo had dismissed everyone and quickly departed the room. Officer Higgins prevented them from following the chief out the door, explaining that they were to remain here until the chief decided he was ready to discuss a very sensitive issue. They were genuinely surprised when Dr. Otterton and Dr. Bearinton entered the bull pen shortly after every other officer had left. Judy thought she noticed something from her secondary partners, Officer Lioness and Quickpaw. Just as Judy had developed an ability to read Nick's subtle nuances, so she had developed the same for these two. Something was going on, and the precinct had orders not to discuss it with the fox-bunny duo.

Dr. Otterton did a quick medical exam while Dr. Bearinton asked general questions. The same evasiveness was given by these two, albeit with a little more information. At least now they knew it was something that members of their family wanted to talk with them about. Judy was convinced it was about her secret lakeside meetings with the buck who wore coke-bottle glasses, the one back when she was a teenager. She was tutoring him in a subject he was struggling with, and being a farmers' daughter gave her an understanding on it. Today he is working for ZASA and occasionally sends her postcards thanking her for never mocking him... and always encouraging him to make the world a better place. Nick was convinced it was about his old flame with a young vixen named Marian; she had gotten pregnant when they were dating, but the cubs were proven to have been sired by her old flame. The vixen had made various claims over the years trying to prove he was the father; starting when the actual father proved unable to hold employment or be a successful entrepreneur. He would not be surprised if she was trying again, especially with his current employment.

They were surprised when a group of elder foxes and rabbits enter the room. Why would their grandparents be here? Audrey and Arnold Wilde, Nathan and Vickie Keen, Albert and Opal Hopps, and Floyd and Elizabeth Jumper.

"_Ah, finally made it_" the otter muttered. "_These youngsters were getting ready to make a jailbreak._"

Opal merely *Pffed* at him. "_Come over here and get a hug from your grandma. You too, Judy._" The young doe would have complied but she was currently in the embrace of a couple elder vixens; something she obviously had gotten used to by now. Nick grinned as he obeyed; he could never quite remember any other married couple whose formal greeting was as switched around as his and Judy's was. Besides... if he didn't comply immediately the elder doe would simply deny him blueberries for the remainder of the day; such was her authority over the burrow and every bunny helped enforce her decree.

Dr. Bearinton looked around and counted the elder mammals that arrived. "_I thought only Judy's grandparents were coming?_"

"_Plans were changed_" Director Audrey said as she finally released Judy. "_When both sides of our extended family learned about what happened, they insisted we be here as well. Hence four turned into eight. More would have come along, but we thought it best to limit our numbers; those which are the most direct in line, hence why only the parents and grandparents will be going with Judy and Nickolas. We'll meet up with Stu, Bonnie, John, Jackie and the priests._"

Parents... priests... there? This was getting murkier than a rain puddle after a storm.

The door opened again and in walked Dr. Catherin Allison who is their personal physician, Dr. Samantha Carter who is the ZPD mental health counselor, and Chief Bogo. Now Judy and Nick started feeling boxed-in, more like that day when they were officially informed about the charges against them from the council of elders. This was noticed by nearly everyone in the room.

"_Hopps, Wilde... it isn't that bad. But since we don't know how you two will react, it was decided to allow your elders break it._" Bogo said in his usual tone of voice.

Uh-oh... this was completely out of character for the buffalo, especially this one.

"_Nickolas,_" it was Grandma Opal speaking as she looked directly into his eyes. "_What we have to tell you should never be done this way. Now you know my family: we love you as if you are one of our own. I try to always make certain you eat well, speaking of which... when was the last time you ate?_"

Everyone chuckled. They were certain she would say this even if the todd just finished a Thanksgiving feast. Nick gave the elder rabbit a gentle hug and kissed between her ears; this was something he started doing to all his elder female relatives and Judy's' elders now were his. Opal had recently started paying closer attention to his nails; she and Audrey were talking more via text messages so he concluded they were conspiring to get grandcubs and grandkits.

Dr. Carter put her paw on Nick's. "_How do you feel about having a family of your own?_"

Judy instantly picked up on the subtle change in this question. This psychologist always asked *_starting_*... not *_having_*, future tense instead of presence tense. Nick must have not noticed her ears suddenly shooting up, but the others did. Those not in Nick's direct line of sight quickly put their finger over their mouths, the universal sign requesting others to remain silent. Judy was not happy but obeyed the unspoken request.

Meanwhile Nick was pondering the question. "_I want a family of my own someday. Judy and I will start one, but first she wants to earn the next rank. It would be selfish of me to impregnate her before she was ready, or we mutually agreed._"

Grandma Vickey, Jackie's mother, sat down next to Nick. "_Nicki... ponder something for me. ___Orphaned kits and cubs... have you considered adopting them? Do you think either we or Judy's elders would accept them any less than your own_?_"

Now these questions really puzzled the todd. "_Grandma, why do you ask? __Of course it is obvious all of you will accept them without hesitation. But I do worry about Judy possibly getting bigger hugs when she does become pregnant._" Everyone chuckled, and the elder vixens all promised to try being more careful when the young doe is pregnant. This annoyed Judy... she was uncomfortable with everyone conspiring to get her pregnant, and was hard pressed to recall any of her sisters being treated in this manner.

Vickey pulled her grandson close and gently hugged him. "_Nicki... we are always here to help you and Judy. Floyd and Elizabeth have done a remarkable job helping you to properly relate to Judy, how to treat her and allow her to change your life... for the better I might add._"

Nick blushed. "_Grandma, please stop before you attempt to instruct me in the mechanics of lovemaking._" Everyone laughed at this.

Elizabeth sat down on the other side of the todd. "_Yes we did. It was quite the challenge I tell you. But I think we have to give credit where it is due. Dr. Otterton... Dr. Bearinton; thank you two for being in the trenches doing the bloody and messy work._"

Vickey was puzzled until it dawned on her. "_Oh that's right. Mandatory counseling. Yes... thank you good doctors._"

Dr. Otterton bowed. "_You are welcome. Let's not forget others who did their fair share of the burden._" He pointed towards the other doctors. "_Dr. Carter was here daily; she intercepted things when both of our charges strongly disagreed. Dr. Allison did the unpleasant work of making sure they didn't harm each other._"

The elders gave the two doctors applause, and shook their paws.

Dr. Carter looked at the otter. "_I'm certain Dr. Allison will agree with me... it was quite easy doing our part when both of you,_" she pointed at the bear and otter, "_did such masterful work. It almost wrote itself; just get them to talk about what their last session was about._"

Audrey cleared her throat. "_When are we going to talk about the cubs?_"

The room fell eerily silent. Judy thought she felt the room temperature fall many degrees. Dr. Bearinton and Dr. Carter simply gave the elder vixen a *_that could have waited_* look. The other grandparents shuffled in their seat, not exactly knowing if they should talk about it this soon.

Nick was now thoroughly confused; what did cubs have to do with all these elders? They treated his choice in a mate as warmly as they did all their other young, and never failed to gently ask when Judy and he were going to make them grandparents. They gently suggested herbal remedies or family elixirs sworn to improve the chance for it. These rabbits and foxes were really crazy about new litters, obviously rooting for them to start a family. These... then the proverbial light bulb went off. Cubs. All this humming-hawing was about actual cubs. And somehow he was involved. But... how?

Judy could see the wild confusion going through her husband's eyes. "_Grandparents... if you have something to say, please say it plain. This is my husband... and right now he's more confused than I am. I don't like it._"

Audrey was the one who knelt down in front of both. Judy now saw the pain in her eyes; saw how whatever news that needed to be said was tearing the elder vixen apart. "_Judith... Nickolas. I only learned about this a couple days ago. All of Nick's and all of your grandparents learned about this at about that same time. I'm not certain if the explanation given was as sound as it was stated, but what's done is done. Everyone here now is committed to doing what is right._"

Dr. Bearinton put a big paw upon Nick's shoulder. "_Do you want me to say it plainly... or do you prefer Audrey?_"

Nick felt his emotions start running wild. Dr. Otteron must have anticipated this; Nick felt a needle in his arm and his pulse start to slow as did his thoughts. He looked at Audrey; he knew she always treated his wife as good as or better than any of his cousin's vixens. "_Grandma... what is all this talk about cubs?_"

Audrey gently held his paws. "_Do you remember that vixen godfather?_"

"_Yes... how could I forget her? She attempted to take me away from Judy, from preventing us from resuming our trial so we could be found Genuine. She pushed me into a pool which the solution cleared Judy's mark, Judy's soreness in her carrot, she..._" He had an epiphany. His eyes widen with the realization. Slowly he looked directly into her eyes.

"_Josephine Wintersprite... she was impregnated... by me?_"

"_That is what we are told. Unfortunately... there is more._"

More. Nick felt his mind start to race even under the effect of whatever was in that shot.

Dr. Bearinton cleared his throat. "_This is all he should know. Give him time to process it._"

Nick had been around this bear long enough to know when something irritated him, even when he didn't show it. Looking into the elder bear's eyes, he saw what he recognized as subtle anger. Obviously he had been trained to hide it, but it was plainly there.

"_They kept you in the dark, didn't they Doc?_"

"_Yes Nickolas, they did. Had I known I would have told you. Even though it was not discovered by higher authority until a few months ago, I think it would have been better for you back then. The vixen kept this hidden pretty well; obviously she intended to use it against you._"

Nick looked puzzled. "_Why? What good would it do? I'm Judy's husband._"

"_She was an expert manipulator; whatever her plans were, it is a moot point now. Remember that warehouse murder scene a few months back?_" He was guiding the conversation towards something unpleasant.

"_The one I wasn't allowed to go near?_"

"_Yes, that one. It was several adults and,_" he paused to formulate how he should say the next few words, "_her cubs that was killed inside._"

Nick felt relief and angst at the same time. But all these family members plainly suggested something else. "_It wasn't all her cubs that were killed, was it?_"

"_Two survived. But we aren't certain which one is possibly yours. There was another todd that impregnated her. He no longer is alive._"

Nick looked up into the bear's eyes. And then his grandmothers'.

Audrey spoke softly. "_Zootopia General Hospital knew about the cubs. It was they who discovered her litter had two fathers. The coroner who did the autopsies identified, counted, and separated the bodies accordingly. He also identified the other todd was killed at the scene. His best guess was that all but two of the cubs bodies were recovered from the scene; one from each father. This is why we are here: we are taking you and Judy to meet with the priest who has been protecting them._"

Nick's ears shot up. "_They knew?_"

"_No. Only when we were told did they have knowledge. As I am told, Josephine entrusted these cubs into the care of a trusted minion. Where this minion is now is anyone's guess. Hence why the priest is now guarding them._"

Dr. Otterton stepped nearby and placed his paw on Nick's other shoulder. "_We are coming along, Bearinton and I. We will verify if either of the cubs is yours. Once this is known, confirmed or not, we will have other decisions to make. But not until then._"

Judy only noticed at this moment that Bogo was the only one present who wasn't overly emotional. Her exceptional hearing soon told her his heartbeat was normal. She knew now was not the time to question him, her first priority was to the well-being of her husband. There would be time enough to corner the buffalo for the questions she will formulate. Heaven help him if he knew and approved.

* * *

The earthen priest had been chatty most days since he first arrived that night so many days ago. Carl and Kimberly Wintersprite had learned quite allot, perhaps more than they wanted. Their ambitious daughter, Josephine, had succeeded in her dream to become a powerful government official. A godfather... who could have ever thought such a feat could have been pulled off? But how she pulled it off... this they disapproved of and the result was here in their paws. They finally learned why the Council of Mother Nature thought their family was abusing the ancient gift given their ancestor so long ago. Josephine had found a way to use the gift in a very negative manner; and the ancient warning came true.

It was tough believing Josephine stooped to running around with unruly and dangerous criminals, it was tough accepting she stooped to bribing said criminals to abduct and hold indefinitely for a price her husband: the now-restored godfather. Josephine always was very quick on her paws, as testified on her figuring out how to beat said godfather in his own game of twenty-one. She turned the tables on him after her victory, thus forcing him to marry her. They shook their heads; how could she so quickly have her husband abducted? How could she join in partnership with that rabbit that had a permanent erectile dysfunction? So many things she did wrong; so carelessly she threw away most what she was taught from a little kit.

But now at least they could raise their granddaughters without interference from their mother. But the earthen priest warned that the now-restored godfather , who obviously was never their father, would seek to end these young ones lives, if nothing more than to permanently end the former godfather's lineage. How such thinking could exist baffled the elder Vulpes; but life never was fair. They were now committed to guiding these young ones properly. Hopefully without interference from those criminals.

Where was Josephine's best friend and littermate, Kathrin? That vixen always was the more stable of the two, and now their parents dearly wished Josephine didn't run off to pursue her dreams. They knew of the two sisters Josephine was the bigger risk-taker, was the one willing to flag her tail trading for favors, and been to Dark Secret Alley at least once for their special services that never was disclosed to parents. The elder Vulpes knew what that foul place offered, and suspected they could have become grandparents sooner had the visit not gone. Now the one daughter of the two had gone and disappeared; and this greatly worried them. The psychologist at Zootopia General Hospital warned them this could happen; Kathrin could run off seeking vengeance or perhaps doing what she thought was protecting the family, or the two cubs.

Their reverie was interrupted by the earthen priest entering their room. "_It's time. The others who seek answers are nearly here._"

Carl embraced his wife. "_Must we allow them? The young ones have finally gotten settled down after the removal of that vixen. They have been through so much._"

The priest put a comforting paw on their shoulders. "_These have been denied what is rightfully theirs. You were entrusted to shelter and ground them; now they are ready to expand their family. One has gotten to know her true father, and thus her heritage. The other sense her true family has been denied her, now that they are here she eagerly awaits them._"

He looked into the elder's eyes. "_This is not good bye; neither are your granddaughters leaving. Their father will need your help and guidance if he is to stabilize his own life. You know how foxes react when pregnancy is realized; he is just now realizing just how much he has missed. Try to help him establish his role in their lives, especially the one who is his real daughter._"

Now the elder foxes realized how their focus was in error, not entirely wrong just short-sighted. Now they sorely missed Kathrin; that daughter had a knack for smoothing over ruffled fur. So Carl hugged his wife and dried her tears; and then both walked outdoors to meet the other half of their granddaughter's family. It was going to be an emotional reunion; it was going to be difficult allowing these unknown Vulpes to be around the vixens for a few days.

"_Do not worry; they will be adequately protected. And they will never be separated one from another_" the earthen priest calmly muttered.

Kimberly looked puzzled at the priest. He smiled and pointed towards the end of the lane; there everyone saw many vehicles, most obviously government ones and a few they recognized as from various law enforcement agencies.

Kimberly trembled slightly. "_Oh. I suppose we really do not have any choice in the matter._"

The earthen priest smiled warmly. "_You misunderstand; these are here to push away those who seek to abduct the young ones. Even now there have been members of these agencies that have quietly hidden themselves around your home. It has been these that have up to now provided protection against the foul ones._" He gently grasped both their paws and started leading them towards these newcomers.

* * *

It had been a hell'va shock; early this morning Nick had enjoyed performing his husband's duties with Judy, and had mockingly mentioned something about *_there you are Mrs. Wilde: that should make you a mother_*. Now Loki had taken and twisted those words around and threw them back into his paws... in spades. He had been a father for months now; been denied the joys and pains of raising cubs. Even now those thoughts raced between the extremes; logically he understood it was the godfather's actions that hid them for some unknown purpose. But it was his emotional side that riled against his better judgement; why did his superiors hide this from him?

Nick was finding it increasingly difficult to stay somewhat calm. Even with Judy by his side encouraging him to stay positive, his thoughts grew darker. He tried not to look at his grandparents; they had been cheated from the joys of grandparent duties. This realization was making him angrier; and those closest to him knew it.

Dr. Bearinton could read the fox's emotions clear as day; he was trained to do this. He wrote himself a note to have an extra session of counseling with the fox; but first it was more important to introduce the father to the daughter he never knew. That would be the tricky part, he wished a priestess was here to perform that calming spell or whatever it was they did that calmed the masses. But for now he was left with his own devices.

They reached the rendezvous point; a small restaurant a few miles away from Woolie Meadows. Judy and Nick were warmly greeted by their parents, and by two priests. He recognized the lioness but not her companion. He greeted and kissed High Priestess Ishanah, but looked puzzled towards High Priest Aaron.

Ishanah chuckled. "_Of course you would be unfamiliar with him as he rarely travels to Zootopia. Officer Nickolas Wilde, may I present High Priest Aaron of the Council of Mother Nature. Aaron, I present Officer Wilde. He is the reason for today's travels._"

The high priest made a motion through the air above them; a strange glow emanated from his paws and the air had a strange electrical feeling in it. Nick was greatly surprised his dark thoughts dispersed quickly.

"_What have you done? Bewitched me? Can I not think and feel for myself?_"

Aaron merely looked at the todd, clearly showing annoyance on his face. "_Nickolas Piberius Wilde: the incantation does not work that way. It is a purifying spell, meant only to remove evil influences from the surrounding area. Your mind is still your own as is your free will. I strongly encourage you to choose to use this time to unite with your daughter. She has been anxiously waiting for you. Remember... she will be uncertain about you as you are her._"

Bogo cleared his throat. "_Shall we continue? I'm certain the parents wish to go over a few things parents are prone to do._"

Nick was surprised the two priests rode with Judy and him; obviously both sets of parents did. Jackie was very excited; Bonnie was too but to a lesser degree. John calmly talked to his son trying to suggest a couple things that might make this easier. Stu was... Stu. Overly emotion and clearly eager to meet the young vixen; and it wasn't his biological grandkits he would be meeting shortly. Judy was a bit embarrassed, but by now she had learned to just roll with it. Ishanah was talking with the mothers, letting them express their concerns and giving advice. Aaron was doing likewise with the fathers; although Nick was greatly amused at the high priest's barely-hidden annoyance at Stu's overly-emotionalism. Nick had grown fond of this quirk; and just remembering it helped refocused his own thoughts.

*_If this rabbit can be this happy about meeting a youngster who isn't his biological offspring, perhaps I can be as well_* he thought to himself.

Finally the caravan arrived at its destination and stopped at the end of a long lane. Everyone got out and the high priest instructed everyone to stay where they are; he needed to contact his priest and assess the situation. High Priestess Ishanah went with him, mostly to help purify the area as they walked together towards the house. Nick could see someone standing in the doorway, but couldn't determine if it was the other grandparents or the priest assigned here.

A little bundle of energy bolted out the doorway and headed straight towards them. No... now that it was closer it clearly was two little vixens; each running as fast as their little feet could take them. They easily dodged the priests who attempted to head them off, and continued towards their target. The adults weren't certain how they knew, but both young vixens jumped straight into Nick's arms.

"_Daddy!_" both said unison as they hugged the todd tightly with their little paws. Nick was clearly taken aback, actually shocked at their enthusiasm upon greeting a stranger. Judy was feeling all emotional at the family reunion, even though she rarely felt this way. But it was Stu's calmness that surprised everyone.

Nick finally found his voice. "_There there! I'm just a stranger, but you act as if you have known me forever._"

The lighter hued vixen looked up into his face. "_But I do! I saw you in my dreams many times these last few nights. A glowing one told me it was you; but you're in danger, daddy! Don't you worry, I'll protect you!_"

This got a chuckle from the other adults, and a confused look from the little vixen.

"_And I'll protect you too!_" The darker hued vixen said the words with just as much conviction as her sister said.

"_Well, looks like my job is done. No need for me to hang around_" the deputy said from the other side of the vehicle. "_Little ones have everything under control._"

Chief Bogo was not amused, but decided to take it in the humorous tone he assumed it was meant. Otherwise the local sheriff would be receiving a call. He looked at the deputy, his stare made it clear those words better be a joke.

Judy stepped beside her husband and held out her paw. "_I'm Judy Hopps, pleased to meet you._" Both little vixens looked at the rabbit, clearly puzzled.

"_Marilyn is the light-hued one. Caroline has the darker hue._"

Everyone turned and looked at who said those words. Two elder foxes stood a few feet away, three priests stood beside them.

"_Pardon my impoliteness. My name is Carl Wintersprite, and this is my wife Kimberly. We are pleased to meet your acquaintance._"

Judy turned around and extended her paw. "_I am Judy Wilde and this is my husband, Nickolas Wilde._"

"_Ah... now I remember. Of the council of elders trial. First predator-prey to be declared in a Genuine relationship_" Kimberly said as she took Judy's paw and drew her close, giving her a gentle hug. "_Pardon my misgivings, but don't you normally go by your maiden name?_"

Judy blushed. "_I thought it best to use my husband's name. We were trying for a litter of our own, but the current situation in Zootopia prevents us. To say the discovery of these two was quite the surprise is an understatement. No offense to these two little cuties._"

"_No offense taken, my dear. We are never as backwards as some foxes are._" Kimberly now held Judy at arm's length, looking the doe from head to toe and examining certain body parts. "_Sharp eyes, strong teeth, toned body, good posture. You have quite the catch, Nickolas._"

Judy blushed again. Before she could give a reply, the vixen drew her close again and whispered softly in her ear. "_Please have my deepest wishes for a family. Call me any time should you want some motherly advice, not that you don't have enough already._"

Judy gave the vixen a big bunny hug, mostly to hide her embarrassment, but also to show her genuine appreciation. "_I will Kimberly. And I'll make sure we come over frequently to celebrate all appropriate holidays._" She now was the one holding the vixen at arm's reach. "_But I insist this first year these young ones have the holidays at your place. Nick and I will try to make those when we are able._"

The vixen looked a bit puzzled, but was interrupted before she could reply. "_My daughter-in-law has an unusual work schedule. She often spends the night with us when Nick has a different shift._" Jackie was now standing nearby and put out her paw. "_Jackie Wilde, mother to Nickolas. My husband is John, that's him over there keeping an eye on the bushes._"

A small group of elder foxes stepped next to the elder todd. "_I am Audrey Wilde and this is my husband, Arnold. This is Nathan Keen and his wife Vickey. We are Nickolas's grandparents._"

Carl shook their paws as he muttered "_Director of Zootopia Health Commission, correct?_"

"_Correct. I felt it best to let the others introduce themselves. Not meaning to be rude, can we bring this indoors? Prying eyes and such._"

As they walked back to their house, the Wintersprites gave and received introductions to Judy's side of the family. They told how these two young ones came into their home. Particular attention was paid to the nursemaid, and how they knew she was more than she claimed but let things be until recent events. Audrey, Vickie, and Jackie asked many questions, and as mothers are prone to do they asked about habits the young vixens had. Elizabeth, Opal, and Bonnie asked their fair share of questions, seeing how they were an extended part of the family and the Wilde-Hopps duo will be bringing these young vixens to their burrow quite often. Meanwhile the two young vixens rested in Nick's arms, eventually falling asleep.

By now Kimberly was quite interested in just how a bunny and fox could become so emotionally close. Bonnie explained how Judy's dream of becoming a police officer led many bucks to forsake her, and how her job led her to Nick. Jackie explained how it was Judy's acceptance and confidence in Nick that led him to changing his life of being a conmammal to a life of making the world a better place. Elizabeth explained how the council of elders painstakingly examined their relationship and found them to be genuine. But when the delicate topic of how Judy and Nick could have bedroom activities... these elders where unusually quiet. Judy broke the silence by explaining she was not a normal doe and her body was different. Kimberly was embarrassed but Judy hugged her and explained this was a recurring question, so by now she was used to giving this short explanation.

Once inside Dr. Otterton was joined by Dr. Valiant, the Wintersprite's family doctor, and together both doctors did tests; the end results proved the lighter-hued vixen was Nick's daughter. True, Zootopia General did know these vixens had different fathers, now it was known whose father was for each vixen. From that moment on when Nick held Marylyn it was a genuine embrace. Of course he also had to hold Caroline as well; these two were practically inseparable. Nevertheless he didn't mind. Judy looked upon the vixens as they slept; she was happy that her instincts were once again proven correct... Nick indeed made a good father. Now he would do it for real and with an accidental daughter, actually two.

Judy was angry at Josephine for forcing her husband to impregnate her; even more when she hid her pregnancy and reared the litter without informing their fathers. Judy shuddered; she wondered just what mind games the godfather had planned, of what the nursemaid had planned. Chief Bogo read her thoughts and made her tell him what concerned her; he agreed this was important enough to assign it to Detective Markle. But Judy being Judy, he knew she would *unofficially* look into it herself; he would have to pull her aside from to time and get her to brief him what she knew. Obviously this would be forwarded to the detective in charge.

While they were talking, Bogo explained he did know about the young vixens, but he disapproved on hiding them. As a senior officer he explained this was something expected; there was always a reason for every order and sometimes disregarding the order was more harmful than the order itself. He pulled Judy close, explaining that following orders didn't mean not covering your arse. He showed her page containing information who gave the order and a list of all mammals that was informed. She was shocked that some she knew and had respected.

* * *

Mindy Riverbay, the female otter who is part of the private eye club called Empress Choice, sat in her aunt and uncle's flower shop pondering things as she waited for the fox to arrive. Ridiculous name she thought; but it was obvious that Mr. Steele used these names as a placeholder to differentiate the cases handled by his volunteer private-investigators-in-training. She had just a few program hours remaining more before the oral review board would schedule her to appear before them. This was something she could get done somewhat quickly, depending if the fox visited the flower shop on his usual afternoon each Friday.

It was now almost closing time and she spent the day doing menial things to pass the time. Her uncle, Emmitt Otterton, knew something was up but always enjoyed when his crafty niece dropped by out of the blue. Last time she did this it was for a case she said she was working on. He was willing to bet it was the same thing, especially when it was quite obvious she was getting more depressed the closer to closing time it got. He chuckled; it was time for her to spill the beans. Maybe he could help her find whatever she was here for.

"_Mindy, you mind telling me what it is you were hoping to discover?_"

The young otter looked into his eyes and sighed. "_Uncle, is this the day Officer Wilde normally gets flowers for his wife?_"

He chuckled. "_Yes it is, but he called earlier before you got here. Today he is with his family over in the Meadowlands. Didn't elaborate, but made it clear he most likely wouldn't be here until Monday or perhaps later next week._"

The young otter pounded her head on the counter. Penelope, Emmitt's wife, came out from the back hurriedly. She rushed over and held the younger female in her paws. "_Mindy, what's wrong? Tell me._"

"_Aunty, I spent all day here hoping Officer Wilde would come by as he always does. But he hasn't shown; and uncle says he called earlier this morning saying he won't be here. I've wasted your time and my day!_"

Penelope chuckled. "_No dear, you caught up on family news and helped the business during rush hour. If I didn't know any better I would say that young otter had the eyes for you._" She chuckled as her niece blush three shades of red.

"_Well... he's umm... a really nice... friend._" Mindy stuttered.

"_Why don't go over there and bring him in? He's been waiting there for an hour. I promise to minimize my questions. We wouldn't want to give him a legitimate reason to leave, now would we?_"

Penelope giggled as Mindy rushed out the door and into the paws of the young male otter. Emmitt and Penelope shared the view of these youngsters; it was obvious they would soon make their relationship permanent. A few moments passed by when Mindy led her chosen male into the shop. After introductions were made the elder otters gave Mindy a note and a promise to arrange the meeting she missed with the famous ZPD officer. As fortune would have it, Officer Wilde walked in the door with a couple vixens asleep in his arms. Judy had opened the door and their parents and grandparents came inside as well. Mindy showed her P.I. training license to both officers and asked if they would help her earn her last few credits for her college class. Nick knew which professor she was referring to, and since the elk buck owed him a favor, he made a deal with the young otter. She would get his cheek swabbed at Zootopia General Hospital by Dr. Otterton; she had to bring her professor with her to collect her assignment. Mindy agreed and shook paws so everyone could see. She skipped out the door with her chosen mate in tow.

"_I thought there was something she was angling for_" Emmitt said still grinning as he watched the young couple pause for a kiss under the street light.

"_She will make for a fine private investigator. You really should consider putting her on your payroll, Nickolas. Finnick may not always be available, and it helps to have a trusted back-up._" Penelope said.

Judy put a paw on her shoulder. "_Good idea, as long as her rate is no more than the average charged. The income from the Council hasn't been much lately, probably a good sign that the curriculum has greatly improved._"

Penelope smiled. "_Probably something with the medical compound only given at hospital; the ones used to regulate frequency of pregnancy and the other for number of kits. Did you know... the ZHC *finally* got a sample of that compound rabbits had been using to increase their libido? Bennett says soon they will have a generic medication available the hospital can write prescriptions for. He says it'll have a controlled-release dosage which will make it safer; less risk for injuries._"

Penelope was giving Emmitt her bedroom eyes, giggling as it took him a couple moments to realize her message. These were the last customers for the day and as they closed the shop up for the night, they watched Nick holding Marylyn and Judy holding Caroline as the fox-bunny shared a kiss under the street light. Emmitt led Penelope to their bedroom for some private time; it had been a good day and they deserved this.

* * *

At the appointed time of 10Am, everyone filed back into the Joint Courtroom. The main floor of the courtroom was once again cleared and Judy and Nick were once again standing on separate sides of this room. Judy, her parents, her legal counsel Clara Leaps, Councilor Elizabeth, and Officers Quickpaw and Lioness... all these were on the Left-paw side of the room. Nick, his parents, his legal counsel Jill Hopps, Councilor Floyd and Officers Wolford and Delgato... these were on the Right-paw side of the room. Ten Court Guards were also in a line-abreast standing behind each group, poised with their ancient weapons.

The Matron of Proceeding signaled for the Final Judgement to begin. Nick and Judy's parents placed paws on the young couple's shoulders. The Master-at-Arms bellowed: "_All rise for the reading of the Verdict!_"

The Council Adjutant read the following prepared statement.

"_We the Joint Council of Matriarchs and Patriarchs declare... that after hearing reasoning and explanations from all parties involved; and hearing all evidence from the Medical Authorities here gathered; after many hours of questioning of the Predator and Prey couple compelled to stand before this Council; after seeing evidence of relations said couple were required to present before this Council; after hearing directly from the Predator himself his reasoning, his declaration of Love, his promise to honor the Doe he had so chosen to take for himself both Bride and Life-mate; having all this completed and done... We the Joint Council so declare these Proceedings to be satisfied and completed. We therefore find your relationship as __Guilty_."

What?! It couldn't be... She was stunned and confused. Where did they go wrong? What grave error was committed? They had witnesses who testified in detail, each clearly explaining how they became the best role models. Their mandatory counseling sessions were laid bare, all the details that clearly showed the progression of their relationship from infatuation to everything the Adult Initiation Class defined as the proper relationship.

She looked up into the Council, looking from face to face. Many had cold eyes staring back at her; accusing eyes that said everything unsaid. She recognized what other faces had across them; prejudice, disgust, and clearly wanting this unnatural relationship ended soon as possible. She looked over at Nick; he was as stunned as she was. She looked at her sister, who was his legal counsel; she was clearly as shocked as she was. Jill was saying something but Judy couldn't comprehend her words. Nick's face was downtrodden, and she knew the look it was displaying... he was about to make an offer she knew he didn't want to make.

The Chancellor gaveled the courtroom back to order. "_Accused... he who was formerly known as Nickolas Piberius Wilde. Do you wish to invoke the agreement this council voted on a few days ago?_"

Agreement? Nick didn't tell her about any agreement. She looked over to her sister, questioning expression in her eyes. Her sister's face said it all; she knew about the agreement. Judy could also tell that it was breaking Jill's heart, and instantly knew everything the lawyer would be required to do to enforce whatever had been agreed to. What was agreed to? She needed to know.

"_Agreement? What is it all about? Tell me! I have a right to know!_"

"_Accused... this doesn't concern you._" The Chancellor said.

"_Doesn't... then why is the other Accused and his council reacting as they are? It most assuredly does concern me._"

"_Accused!_" The Matron said this sharply as she glowered towards the young Doe. "_You will not say another word until the other Accused answers the question. It will be quite painful if you do._"

*_Judy._* A voice softly said sounding as if someone was speaking far away.

The Chancellor rapped his gavel until everyone quieted down. "_Accused... this chancellor waits your answer._"

Judy watched Nick slowly stand up and face the council, his legal counsel and Councilor Floyd doing likewise. She knew before he uttered a single word.

"_Council, Chancellor... I do invoke the agreement we made a few days ago. I accept and will forevermore have no further contact with the other Accused known as Judith Lavern Hopps. No contact... wither by chance meeting in public, any correspondence by phone or written or verbal means. I will remove myself from her life in order to spare her death. Such is the depth of my commitment. I will have no new romantic relationships with bunnies as per Lapin Law. I do hereby agree to and accept the terms of said agreement both in the literal written words as well as the spirit they were intended._"

*_Judy!_* The Voice was closer, more insistent.

No! She couldn't accept it. This agreement was made without her input and therefore null and void. Clara Leaps, her attorney and Jill's law firm partner, was saying something to her but Judy didn't hear a word. Councilor Elizabeth, her grandmother, was holding her close to her chest and also saying something which Judy also didn't register them.

"_It is done. The Accused known as Judith Lavern Hopps shall remain with this council inside this estate for no less than one calendar year after you permanently depart this estate. Remember: our proclamation of death shall remain in effect to the end of your life; the death penalty will be enforced only if it is discovered that you rejoined Miss Hopps and rekindled your relationship_."

*_Judy! Wake up!_* The Voice was quite insistent now.

"_No! Nick... this can't be happening! Fight it... please! Niiiiiick!_" She was being restrained by Council Guards. Now she watched helplessly as the love of her life was being led out of the room by several guards. She was straining against the burly rabbits, crying and repeating his name. A pain in her arm announced the medication the doctor was giving her. In a short time the world became fuzzy and her body slowly went limp. She was still saying his name when everything went dark.

Suddenly Judy shot up in bed. The pillow and blankets were soaked with her sweat, as was the body next to her that now gently wrapped its paws around her. Looking up into two wonderful green eyes she slowly became aware of the waking world. It was all a dream... no, a nightmare. She grasped the body and hugged as hard as she could.

"_Jeez carrots. Maybe next time I'll not have you try the lasagna._"

She punched his arm, and then rubbed her paw along his belly. She grinned when she felt his abdomen muscles move involuntarily at her touch, so she continued probing. He grinned as she found his ticklish spots; but before she could overcome his resistance he lifted her and positioned her upon his lap, wrapping his arms around her so they could cuddle and enjoy each other for the remainder of the evening. She held him close and pressed her muzzle into his neck ruff; he gently nibbled her ears. Nightmares tended to bring out her need for cuddle time, and now she noticed he seemed clingier than normal. She also noticed something else pressing against her, its subtle throbbing making suggestions.

"_Is my fox enjoying himself? Do I have to have nightmares more often to get this treatment?_"

"_No carrots, it isn't that which caused this. We've been apart for too many weeks and I simply must devour you in a different manner._"

Judy grinned. "_Well if that is what it takes, then perhaps we should stay apart more often._" She teased him by gently fondling her property.

"_Let's not and say we did, carrots._" He was enjoying her small paws roaming around his body, some parts more than others. "_But you discovered a little-known fox trait; todds get bigger when we haven't had relations with our lady love for quite some time. There is also another side effect._"

She knew what he meant and she moved herself to receive his gift. No words needed to be exchanged; only resting in his paws waiting for time to signal it was ok to move to a more comfortable position. She gently pressed her fingers against her tummy feeling where her womb was; she grasped his paw and placed it with hers, both gently feeling it. If they weren't in this damnable conflict tonight would be an excellent time to start their family. At moments like this Judy felt surprisingly feminine; her fox was satisfied and her body busy processing his gift. She had trapped her fox again; and she would make certain to receive this gift again later tonight.

Nick couldn't resist; he gently moved his paw around her body. He loved her toned abs and the curves of her hips and that of her rump: not too much, not too little... just right. Nothing made him feel luckier than seeing her silhouette in a dark room's doorway, or through a steamy shower door. He chuckled at the naughty thought; in this position she looked like a rabbit pawsicle, but she was his and she was tastier afterwards. Mother Nature gave Vulpes the knot for another lesser-known reason: it spliced their psyches together and this gave them time to discuss disagreements without tearing each other's throats.

"_Perhaps we shouldn't wait so long to do this, eh stiffy?_"

"_This won't be a problem from now on, if the plan is as effective as GSD suggests._" She merely nodded and rested her head against him.

The plan was simple in execution but complex in the sheer number of places needing inspected. The Dark Underground needed to be proverbially flushed out of their hiding places. Then identified and captured if possible. It was an audacious plan, it was a dangerous plan. Timing, skill, proper placement, and luck... all these would be needed for it to succeed.

* * *

Pastor Chester, Priestess Paulina, and Priestess Initiate Clara walked along the park. The meeting with Nick and Judy went well, and it was nice to meet the two young vixens this whole mess was about. Marilyn and Caroline were cautious but reached out and shook paws, and then and immediately recoiled into Nick's chest, as if they could bury themselves into it.

The Hopps and Wilde's elders were here, helping keep the young ones in line, but they appeared to only want to be carried around everywhere by Nick. Unfortunately as Nature intended the todd's arms needed a break and the grandparents eagerly held the young ones; John held one vixen and Jackie the other. Fortunately for Stu and Bonnie, the two young ones enjoyed being held by rabbits just as much. Many questions were asked and answered, but it seemed fox cubs were exactly like rabbit kits; always inquisitive and asking the same questions over and over again. These youngsters were passed along to the older foxes and rabbits; obviously much sooner because age reduces arm stamina. But to the young vixens it seemingly didn't matter.

Carl and Kimberly had come along; mostly because it would be unreasonable to hand the young vixens over to complete strangers. Their presence had a calming effect in the beginning, but now the two young ones were thoroughly enjoying the extra attention. When the afternoon nap time arrived the young ones were already napping in the paws of whatever adult was currently holding them. Jenny Hopps, the family photographer and special moment's keeper, arrived and took several pictures. She was careful to avoid direct camera flashing into the young one's eyes least it interrupt their nap. She sent digital copies to Carl and Kimberly because it was appropriate.

Soon the trio of priest had the information they wanted and bid the family good bye, watching as they departed towards Antonio's Italian Diner and being escorted by undercover agents walking discreetly. The priest walked along until they found a vendor that served what they liked. After paying for dinner they found a picnic table and sat down to enjoy their meal.

"_Do you sense them?_" Chester asked Paulina.

"_I do, they've been watching us for quite awhile. I'm surprised they didn't attempt anything while the vixens where nearby._" Paulina had quietly been watching her Initiate; pleased that she didn't flinch.

"_Priestess, remember... I once was a member of them. I received training on remaining calm in situations like this._"

Both elder priests grinned slightly. "_These aren't them. These are lower-ranking members of the Dark Priesthood. I suspect they are here to sharpen their observation skills. Not bad, but needs work._"

"_Mind if we join you?_" a voice inquired.

Chester smiled. "_Agent Savage, your decor needs polishing._"

"_It is exactly as I intended it to be_" the hare said as he sat down with his own dinner.

"_Never mind him, he never did have any fashion sense_" Agent Walker muttered as she sat down with her meal. "_You do know there are eyes looking this way?_"

Clara smiled. "_We do._"

"_We picked up chatter on radio and internet; and deciphered it. You're being targeted by the Dark Underground_" Agent Rodgers said between mouthful of her dinner. "_The colonel dispatched us as backup._"

"_I thought the Wilde-Hopps Family would be requiring your skills_" Chester asked inquisitively.

"_Your tasking was deemed the more important. Besides, GSD has agents better trained for witness escort._" Agent Walker said matter of fact. "_With the Dark Underground targeting you, you'll need our specialized skills._"

"_Dark Priesthood, to be more precise. And thanks for the backup. But be advised; once the fighting begins it won't stop until one side is victorious. Wither a singular priest remains standing or none at all._"

"_That's morbid._" Agent Golden cringed at the thought. "_Isn't there any other way?_"

"_No. The Moon sets the battle area. None can enter or leave until one side remains: darkness or light._"

"_Well, the director and colonel view your presence, all of you, as too valuable to lose. Our orders are simple; assist you in any way possible. Resources unlimited; the objective is to eliminate this cell of the Dark Underground._"

"_You're going to have a major problem with that_" Clara said quietly. "_The caverns under Zootopia are their primary location._"

This caused every mammal to stop eating and stare at her. The female honey badger calmly remained looking into her empty bowl.

"_I thought it was obvious. Didn't it ever occur to you exactly why they chose that name? It is descriptive of their energy, social status, and location of their home. They have literally been living under your feet for many years. They have passageways leading everywhere; this allows them to dodge anyone chasing them and successfully escape. One moment you are on their tail, next moment they dodge into an alleyway of corner of a building... and vanish._"

"_Priestess... how do you know this?_" Savage asked politely.

"_I once was a member of the Servants of Truth. Recently they joined with the Dark Underground. That is when I realized their goals weren't mine. Perhaps it was seeing what a dark priestess did with a cub to force the parents to do her bidding... that was the final straw I couldn't place on my wagon. Either way, it matters little now._"

Paulina now felt a pit in her stomach; now the dream Chester had been having made sense. "_Clara... you're the focus of the dreams. But you already knew it, correct?_"

"_Yes. It was obvious my days were numbered, because they have ways to get inside your head, mess around with your thoughts. But as a honey badger I am particularly resistant to singular attacks._" She looked up into her mentor's eyes. "_They have assigned many priests that even now are working to break my will. As you know, distance matters little in the spiritual realm. This is why I sought admittance into the priesthood. The healing skillset allows me to regenerate for short periods of time. But I am slowly weakening; it is only a matter of time before I must choose: die or succumb to their will._"

Paulina felt her hackles get riled. "_I will not allow that. I was tasked not too long ago to clear the dark recesses of Zootopia. While I'm certain it doesn't mean to render it unoccupied, it most certainly does mean remove dark influence._" She looked to her protégé. "_I will not allow you to get any weaker._"

The elder priestess closed her eyes, obviously concentrating on something. Chester knew exactly what she was channeling and closed his eyes as well. Clara felt her mind start becoming calmer, less stressed. Soon she felt strong enough to join her group, and she closed her eyes. Soon the bushes shuddered and a few moments later several mammals jumped out; some ran away, others ran towards the priests. They were tranq-darted before they got near. The trio of priests opened their eyes.

"_What did you do?_" Walker asked astonished.

"_An old method. It was a simple battle in the spiritual world and they had a choice: join in permanent battle in which they defy their master's orders to observe only, or leave the area and report our activities. Obviously they chose to sacrifice a few in order for the leaders to escape. Now we must hurry; reinforcements will soon arrive, and these we will not be able to defeat._"

The agents and priests went over to check the bodies. It was obvious these were deceased; foam oozing from the mouths indicated cyanide poisoning. These were wrapped in emergency blankets; the bodies would be useful for determining the conditions of the caverns under Zootopia. The agents and priests picked up the bodies and quickly left the park. Moments later a large group arrived, obviously disappointed to find only empty bowls.

* * *

Janis Wallow, the sow member of the private eye club called Empress Choice, was in a shop overlooking a park somewhere on the border of Savana Central and the Rain Forest. She was currently helping her aunt mend a few corsets, and using the time to chat about her current case. Beatrice Peccary was amused by her niece's stories; the young swine showed great promise in her chosen vocation. But it was her current case that caught the elder sow's attention.

"_Nickolas Wilde? Husband to Judy Hopps?_"

"_Yes auntie. Please keep this in utmost secrecy as it is not widely known. It would be unfortunate if the public discovered the fox had daughters with another vixen._"

"_My lips are sealed_" she made the zippering motion across her lips. "_Besides, the bunny has been good for business; many of her friends have purchased corsets and other feminine wear recently. I would be slitting my own throat if I broke the news._"

"_News? What news?_" Brian popped his head into the room.

"_Nothing that demands your immediate attention, dear. Janise and I was discussing her latest case._"

"_Is it about our favorite customers? The ZPD fox-bunny couple who regularly sits outside for lunch?_"

"*Sigh* _Yes uncle, but I want to talk to auntie first. I promise you'll get your turn soon._"

Brian had a big grin on his snout as he lumbered into the room. "_Rumor has it he is a father already_" he said in a very low voice. "_Finnick made me promise not to squeal, but since I overheard you two talking about them I figure we might as well put our heads together and get it over with_"

Beatrice frowned at her husband. "_Don't you have customers to attend to?_"

"_It's 2pm; you know as well as I this is our slowest part of the day. Front door is closed, locked, and the out-to-lunch sign is displayed. This shouldn't take long; besides... I love hearing Janis's latest case._"

"_Uncle, aren't you squealing on Finnick? Breaking his trust?_"

"_You already know what I said, and your case is about this. I am not squealing; I'm expanding what you said._" The two females rolled their eyes.

"_Go on dear, what else?_"

"_Well auntie, the case is about two young vixens whose mother was the former godfather. One of which we know the father, the other is unknown. Circumstances point to our fox-bunny duo. It is verifying the identity of the second father._"

"_Newspaper had a story about her, the vixen godfather_" Brian muttered. "_Story stated her head was removed, cut off with a certain type of knife. Killer left her the remainder of her body for fly-food._"

"_That is correct, uncle. My associate ran into the Wilde-Hopps Family over in a flower shop in the Rainforest District. She has his promise to give his DNA over at Zootopia General. All she has to do is bring her professor; apparently he owes the fox a debt._"

"_I can save her time: my friend works in the lab at ZGH; they already verified Nickolas is the father_" Beatrice said matter of fact. "_This was done when she first was apprehended before her cubs were born. Although the tests were inconclusive, they did confirm two todds. However, recently two doctors verified parentage._"

Janis was shocked. "_Auntie, thank you. Any other subtle info you know?_"

Beatrice grinned, and Janis knew what was coming. "_You can tell me who that nice young boar is. It's nice to know you won't grow to be an old maid._"

Janis did a face-hoof. She wasn't ready to bring him home to meet her parents much less here to meet her favorite aunt and uncle. She did purchase her small wardrobe of intimates here, but that didn't mean he was reaping the rewards. She only allowed him to roam his hooves on her corset; she slapped him if they attempted to go elsewhere. He was a keeper, but she knew swine were easy to impregnate as rabbits. This was a little-know secret the swine community kept as tightly controlled as the gold in Fort Knox; and they helped to perpetuate the stereotype about rabbits.

"_Auntie, uncle... I'm not ready to bring him home. Let's just he's a keeper, but I need a little more time to get my life in order._"

Brian and Beatrice shared a knowing smile. "_If you say so, sweetie. Oh by the way... your special order came in today. We took the liberty of packing it into our signature gift box._"

They chuckled as their niece dropped her head onto the desk... hard. "_Can I just kill myself now?_"

"_No sweetie. We promise to keep this to ourselves. We once were young, and we purchased exactly what you did. In fact, it helped convince us we were made for each other. Oh... we added a little gift of our own. Just a little something to warm the evening._"

Groans murmured up from the desk.

* * *

Gary Noble watched the trio as they walked through downtown Bunny Burrow. They were young, healthy specimens of what teenage does' were supposed to look like. If he were in the slave trade, or the escort model business, these would be perfect. But he needed them for other purposes, more sinister ones. They would be worth their weight in precious stones... or land... to the right rabbit.

Molly and Cotton Hopps along with their friend Candice Thumper were happily making their way to the Final Cut Theater for the afternoon movie. It was a romance about a tigress and a lion whose families forbid them to court. Thus far their friends and classmates had rave reviews about it, and the trio was happily looking forward to seeing it themselves.

"_Hello, young ones._" Gary stepped out from behind a storefront statue. "_Out for an evening stroll, and without a proper escort._"

The trio stopped in their tracks; they knew it was never a good idea to talk to strangers, especially ones this forward. Molly and Cotton stood between their friend and the stranger in a self-defense posture grandfather Albert had taught them. Candice was fiddling with her zphone, nervously murmuring at it, and then hitting it.

"_Zphone won't work? I'm not surprised; electronics such as them won't when they are being jammed._" He laughed when the young does' facial expression turned from puzzlement to shocked understanding.

The sidewalk fell out from below them; the trio's screams could be heard until the sounds faded into silence. Shortly afterwards the sidewalk repositioned itself back into its proper place. Gary whistled as he walked towards the secret access door leading down into the caverns below. He had the necessary bait to bring the Hopps elders to their knees; nothing made a Doe willing to give her entire treasure than to recover her favorite daughter. And a littermate just made the deal sweeter. The friend... she could be used to secure some extra coinage from ransom.

* * *

Bonnie's ears suddenly flew up; something felt terribly wrong. Her nose twitched rapidly, her breath became rapid, and her body started trembling for no apparent reason.

Stu quickly grabbed ahold of his wife; he only saw her like this once during their many years of marriage. He swore he would do everything to never again go through that again. It would take careful dialing to reach every one of their kits; thankfully they had a system to contact every family member, including those with families of their own, quickly. He dialed the _In Case of Emergency_ (ICE) Number and waited for the recording to end. He spoke the short phrase that was meant to inform the dozen rabbits to call their ICE Number. He hung up after ensuring the message went out. A few minutes from now he would receive a text message from all his kits, a simple list indicating each family was either Ok or something wrong. It was a simple checking of a singular box and hitting the *send* to acknowledge the ICE Number.

When the time elapsed he was relieved to see his kits that lived out of the burrow and on their own had reported all was well with them. He sent a thank you to all that replied. Now it was to wait on the Elders of the Burrow to report back. Albert and Opal would have had the eldest kits still living at home to go through the burrow and count noses. A few minutes later their report came back. Albert reported his list of rabbits working in the fields was all accounted for. Opal's list was... incomplete. All but two does' were accounted for; and she was having the eldest siblings working in the burrow search again throughout the grounds around the main burrow.

Ten minutes later Opal's supplemental report came back. Three does were missing: two which were his own and one who was a friend visiting. These three had told a sibling they were going into town to see a movie at the cinema. When he read the names he became deeply concerned. Two were his youngest and were from Bonnie's last litter; the friend was from his neighbor. He quickly sent a thank you to his parents, and then dialed the number to the Final Cut Theater in Bunny Burrow. When the phone was answered, he identified himself and asked if they could check to see if three young does had purchased tickets and were watching the movie; he gave them the names of the does. A few minutes later the employee responded there were no young rabbits by those names. Stu thanked him, hung up momentarily, and then picked up and dialed a number. He gave the police officer his name and address, then the reason for this emergency zphone call.

Molly and Cotton Hopps along with their friend Candice Thumper were unaccounted for during the emergency burrow checklist, now was considered missing and possibly wondering around the streets of Bunny Burrow alone. And neither of them was answering his phone call. It wasn't looking good. He did one last thing before he had to stop and attend to his wife. He placed a call to Jill's phone and left a brief message requesting her to try and call her youngest siblings at random times. Next he left a message on Judy's phone because her number was busy; leaving the same message but adding the siblings were missing somewhere in Bunny Burrow.

* * *

The Chancellor of Truth was annoyed. One of his minions acted rashly, foolishly in his opinion. Abducting bunnies was not their modus operandi; but after learning these were siblings of the Wilde-Hopps duo, he was a bit more tolerant. These could be used to lure the abominations out in the open, they just needed a plan. Unfortunately the hare from the Black Forest, their newest member, wanted to use these to correct a business deal gone wrong. *_Piss poor planning on his part, But what's done is done_* the Chancellor thought.

"_Fool, you acted impulsively and without thinking. Now you use our alliance to assist in your schemes. This alone justifies frying your brains._"

"_Then you obviously aren't thinking clearly, chancellor. These trapped bunnies can accomplish our goals quickly._"

"_You didn't abduct these to satiate our goals; you abducted them to correct your failed business plan._"

"_True... that I did. But once I'm finished getting what I wanted, you can use them for yours. Win-win in my book._"

The Matron of Truth shook her head. "_Gone and done it, didn't you? What is in that head of yours... can't be brains, seeing how you managed to rile up all of the Tri-Burrows. Now we have to wait until things settles down to begin the next phase._"

Gary looked at the matron inquisitively. "_Matron, they can't prove what happened to them. We made certain the camera system was disabled and the area cleared of pedestrians. As far as the Burrows authorities are concerned these simply disappeared, possibly headed back home going through the backroads._"

She was glaring back at the rabbit. "_Then I trust you have personally planted such information? I'd hate for some shop keeper's personal security camera to have captured your actions. Did you consider checking the shops nearby for these cameras? It has been a recent thing their authorities have been encouraging lately._"

She smiled as the rabbit scratched his chin. She didn't need him to answer; she already knew that the shop these does' were abducted in front of had such a system. Her minion had quietly picked the backdoor lock and removed the recording media. The remainder of the meeting was devoted to finalizing how to use these abducted does for their goals.

* * *

High Priestess Mindy Daperclaw looked over the obvious stressed bunnies carefully. She had other more important things that required her attention, but a request from a member of their new ally the Dark Underground was something she could at least give a small fraction of her time. It was obvious this abduction was for personal reasons, but two of these bunnies were siblings of one of the Wilde-Hopps duo. This was the only reason she didn't fry Gary's brains for doing this impulsive and unauthorized act. Still... these could be used for their other goals.

She growled at the hare standing before her. "_My Order is not a bunny-sitting service. I should fry your brains for acting impulsively, but I truly wonder if there's any to fry._"

"_Then you obviously don't realize an opportunity._"

"_Opportunity? Such as?_"

Gary "_You want to claim that honey badger as a new member. Did you know the mammal is the family priest to Zootopia's favorite bunny and fox duo? These will get the attention of that rabbit which will get the attention of the badger. He will obviously come out to help recover these bunnies. That's when you can corner him, and do whatever you do to weaken and convert him._"

"_We already have plans in action to acquire him. You'll need something better to save your hide._"

Gary merely smiled. "_Well then, it's obvious I have nothing you need. I'll take my captives and be on my way._" He made two steps before a whistle was heard.

"_All right. Since these have already seen too much, we can't afford to allow them back from where they came from. We'll give you minimal help at a time of our choosing. Be prepared to act at our signal, or else suffer the consequences._" She looked at the three does'. "_You'll make excellent wives to the bucks who have been faithful and patient. Be thankful that your lives are being spared. Otherwise we would simply kill you here and now, and then use traditional methods to fool your families into thinking your ghoulified-bodies are genuine._"

The High Priestess clapped her paws, a side door opened and several bucks entered the room. Upon noticing the caged does they grew excited. The high priestess called one at a time before her, carefully examining them. She had the does removed from the cage and shackled, and then brought before her. As with the bucks each were examined in painstaking detail.

"_Well... these already have a chosen buck. And not just any buck... those of the Thumper bloodline. Too bad none of these bucks can measure up... or can they? Perhaps the newest prescription medication the doctors in Zootopia General can make up the difference. Let's find out._"

The next hour was one these does would gladly forget if they could. Thankfully none of them were remotely close to becoming impregnated, but trauma was another story. When the bucks left the room, the three friends huddled together trying to console each other. Thankfully they had learned a technique from Dr. Bearinton; one they asked that was used when their sister was molested at Public Swimming Pool #5. While they obviously were highly agitated, their minds retained enough focus to memorize as much detail of the room as possible. Identifying every buck as they went about their tasking in Bunny Burrow would help break the spy network. This they were certain was something important, they just had to find a way to escape.

* * *

Judy was doing her best to calm her sister. The message left by her father was cryptic, but thankfully this call from her older sister Jill helped unravel things. Thankfully fox cubs, like rabbit kits, didn't need diapers beyond when they were weaned. She heard stories of mammals that had to keep changing diapers for 18-months or more; something she thought would be an exercise in torture. Marylyn and Caroline were completely toilet trained; something she wondered if Nick secretly missed having the opportunity. She snickered; he may not enjoy changing bunny diapers every time they visited her parents, but he had become very good at it. At the moment all three foxes were laying on the couch napping, and their elders, both rabbits and foxes, were comparing stories about similar times.

Judy chuckled to herself. She had been with her parents for several days, and it was a mystery why he sent her a message when she was an arm's reach away. She chalked it up to stress. Now her sister needed her undivided attention.

"_Jill... calm down. I already sent a request to Chief Bogo informing him about the situation. He sent it to Commander Knolls for action. Agent Rogers is going through the traffic camera system and I'm certain they will be found shortly._"

Judy had recently begun taking classes in crime scene control, in this she was learning advance tactics on how personal behaviors can escalate or minimize how mammals behave. The more experienced officers in First Shift helped her understand the subtleties; Wolford and Fangmyer demonstrated these by roll playing with her, correcting her mistakes and allowing her to restart each lessen until she could pass muster. When she was doing duty at the estate of the elder's council, Commander McHorn had her practice with him so he could help her fine tune her facial and vocal presentation. Even with Nick's former occupation as a hustler, he learned subtle tricks that improved his normal actions.

"_Judy, you're right. But still... those three are so unprepared to be out on their own, especially in times like this. I don't understand how Bogo can put you out there every day._"

"_Jill, because I have my very own predator to protect me, even though at times I wonder if he's more dangerous to pawsickles._" A chuckle came through the phone. "_But on the serious side, Nick knows almost everyone in Zootopia. If we do get in a pickle, he knows someone who can help us out... or at least give us temporary shelter. Besides this, Chief has four officers patrolling together. These can cover each other until backup arrives. Normally._"

"_Ok little sis, I promise to try and have faith in your fellow officers. Promise me I'll be the first you call if something comes up?_"

"_Ok big sis, but you might have to settle for a three-way conference with Evelin. This way we can brainstorm our next move._"

Jill's voice was heard chuckling through the phone. "_Ok... luv you. Until later._" The phone went dead as Jill disconnected from her end. Judy now allowed her mind to ponder that nagging feeling which had been in the back of her mind ever since her father sent that ICE message. Something told her it was no coincidence those three young does' went missing; it was simply too soon after her family won the court case against that hare.

Hare. Judy opened her notebook and searched for the information she wrote down about him. There... on page 46, he was from another country and Interpol said he had questionable background. Every case they tried against him he won by witnesses going missing or refusing to testify. "_So he uses dirty tricks._"

"_What was that carrots?_" Darn it, he was awake.

"_Nick, we need to go see Mr. Big. Now._" She looked at her elders. "_Ummm... could you kit-sit these while Nick and I go talk to Mr. Big? I think he may have some info we could use._" When they all nodded and carefully removed the little vixens off Nick and carefully cuddled them in their own paws wrapped in a blanket, Judy pulled him up and pushed him out the door. She was punching in a number on her zphone while walking to her private car, a Z300. She rarely drove it, but she bought it for a purpose, one such as this when she needed to get somewhere quickly or to meet Mr. Big at his place.

She drove to the address given by Mr. Big's secretary, Melissa. After going through the standard frisking they were guided to the rear dining hall of this restaurant. The Arctic shrew used this as one of his alternate places to conduct business, and as fate would have it several of his lieutenants were present. The mix of mammals knew better than to say a word to the pair; their boss had instructed them whatever they were talking about previously was of no concern to the godmother unless he initiated conversation. He did not this time. Unlike most previous times she came over barely announced, they stayed sitting. Judy remembered when this happened she needed to be very careful what was said. After greetings and the traditional kisses given they sat down.

"_Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, godfather. Time is of the essence... my sister has gone missing and I think this hare has something to do with it._" She showed the newspaper clipping about the recent legal case. The lieutenants quietly read the clipping but said nothing. Their boss scratched his chin and pondered something.

"_Godmother, what is it you want?_"

"_Mr. Big, sir. Simply want anything you are at liberty to tell me. This hare is new to Zootopia; with all the new troubles we've had recently, his being here must be part of it. Interpol says he uses dirty tricks to escape justice, and my sister's disappearance fits that mold. Beyond this... I'm waiting on my acquaintances and co-workers to find something._"

"_Godmother, let me have this looked into on my end. If I can minimize things, these missing ones will be returned to you shortly._"

Judy kissed him again and quickly departed. When they were back into her car Nick spoke up. "_He knows the hare._"

"_Yes, I agree. I'm somewhat certain this hare must be a member of the Dark Underground, possibly an equal to Mr. Big._" She started the engine and headed back home. Meanwhile Nick was going through his contact list, after finding a number he placed the call. Judy had learned to remain quiet when he was in his *search mode*; he didn't mind if she listened to his conversations as long as she remained quiet. After all she had gotten good at being the proverbial fly on the wall: listening-in on the conversation and picking up subtle undertones.

After making a few calls he hung up. She parked the car and they headed up to their apartment. Once inside they headed to their private office and closed the door. He flipped a switch to the electronic silencer unit, an anti-eavesdropping unit Agent Rogers installed recently.

"_Ok, one of my old friends saw what happened, but your family isn't going to like it._"

"_Kitnapped?_" He nodded in the affirmative. After explaining the disappearing sidewalk the three does' went through and how the hare obviously knew it was there, he told what the second contact knew. This one was his *mole* in the Servants of Truth... it cost a pretty penny to convince the Lynx to join, and with Finnick's help in getting certain items to bribe it, the lynx kept Nick abreast of certain details. Such as these three does; they were going to be used to lure Judy and him out from hiding. The *mole* knew something else was up, but wasn't privy to the specifics.

"_Well, it's not much but it's something_" Judy said. Just then Judy received a call; it was Melissa speaking in an alpha-numeric code. Nick was already writing it down, after which Judy gave the appropriate response and hung up.

"_Confirmed... Mr. Big's information matches ours. That hare wants to trade them for the farm_" Nick muttered. "_But it's the other thing that has me worried. I hate unknowns, but I suppose we should call Finnick and get his crew prepared._"

"_I'll call Bogo. The anti-kitnapp team should be alerted._"

"_Right_" They each went about making their calls and presenting their cases. Bogo was skeptical as was Finnick, but in the end both agreed and started making plans. It was the unknown secondary purpose that had everyone concerned.

* * *

Rachel Canny, the female fox member of the private eye club called Empress Choice, was sitting at a bench in a secluded part of an ancient park rarely visited somewhere in the great city of Zootopia. She had discovered this park as a cub when playing tag; since no one ever found her she made it her private place to go whenever she needed solitude. The old priest who maintained it enjoyed her visits and gladly showed her its secrets, including an old stone with an ancient prophesy. There were many other secrets hidden throughout the park, and she was warned never to share them with anyone.

The old priest has long been dead and to this day she faithfully attends to his duties in maintaining the park. She had seen him die, and watched in wonder as his body faded into nothing but empty air. He had warned her that only those whose eyes could see what others missed could discover this park for themselves; otherwise an ancient prophecy would prevent her from bringing anyone here. She once tried... only to discover the shrubs would somehow open up to an unknown area on the other side of the city block. If she held their paw or hoof the same thing would happen.

There was something else about this park she knew no one would believe her. When she was troubled greatly about something, when another's well-being was at stake... a mist would form within the park and a ghostly-form in a honey badger would appear. It would listen to her story and advise her on a course of action. As a fox she had very limited mammals who were willing to help her; but in this park she could find answers as miraculous as the entity that gave them to her. The old priest was the one who introduced her to this mist, and instructed her to bring her troubles here any time she wished. He had said the more she used it, the more it would help her.

This is what encouraged her to join that private eye club the wolf formed. The mists rarely gave her direct answers, but merely pointed in the direction where they could be found.

Rachel was trimming the shrubbery with the ancient tools when the mists arrived. She had been pondering what she was going to ask, and decided to do some work while she waited for the mists to show itself.

"_What is it this time you seek, young one?_" The vision asked as it swirled nearby.

"_Our case involves two vixens, one whose father is known and the other is a mystery._"

"_Not entirely true, your companion deduced it correctly._"

Rachel smiled. "_Thank you, but you sound as if you have a warning to deliver._" All these years she had learned the subtle things this mist wanted to say without actually speaking. The old priest had said it would teach you if your mind was willing to contemplate other scenarios to a question previously answered, in not the one just answered.

"_The fox is in danger. Not only by those who cannot accept his marriage, but by those who live in the darkest recesses below this city. He and his wife have transcended beyond what is considered normal and accepted for their species. They not only fulfilled an ancient prophesy, but themselves are the beginning of the next evolution of mammalkind. This has drawn dangerous mammals from around the world; their singular goal is to grasp the reins of power of this great city. And in doing so kill these two; knowing it is their duty to protect the city._"

Rachel pondered his words for a moment. She had set the tools down when she started to talk to the mists, now the vision had picked them up and was pruning the shrubbery as it waited her response. This didn't faze her; by now she had been told it was the eternal duty of this mist to care for this park whenever no mortal was around to do so. It enjoyed whenever Rachel came for a visit, and someday she will stay here until her time on this mortal realm was over... just as the old priest did.

"_Mists, can you tell me what I am to do to spare these two certain death?_"

"_Your tasking is to find information as they need it. Your companions: the swine, the otter, and the vixen must help you to do this. All of you must use your skills to discover what they need and get it to them. Use bystanders if you must, such will keep you hidden from their sight... the evil ones I speak of. After this danger is over and should you survive, you might find it useful to assist the fox-bunny duo in their other endeavors._"

"_Mists... what other endeavors?_"

"_They are seeking help when they are with the group of old rabbits; the ones who sit as judges. The fox-bunny duo is working to subtly change the council towards better serving Lapin-kind. Without assistance they will struggle, and they may not fulfill the last part of the ancient prophesy. Mother Nature deems them important, hence I do as well. As you help them, you have my counsel at any time._"

With these words the mist dissipated, leaving Rachel alone. The vixen walked over to the ancient stone tablet, brushing its surface with a paw. She often did this to remind herself of the importance of this park. When she closed her eyes as she laid a paw upon its surface, she could feel its ancient history. Feel as if she were reliving the ancient battle that happened so long ago... and the prophecy about an unknown apex predator. How could a fur-less ape be so powerful? She was thankful that it was only a vision... a prophesy. Otherwise life as she knew it would be over.

But instead of the images dissipating as they always did, it continued. A new voice filled her mind, one that frightened but immediately calmed her.

"_Young one... I am Mother Nature. Through my faithful servant the ancient watering hole was purified and the city you know as Zootopia came into existence. Now, listen to my words and heed them, for your purpose has grown larger than you alone can handle. You were given these companions to assist you, for now all of you must refocus your attention. Gather your companions and protect the young vixens from those who seek to use them against the fox; the one who is husband to the bunny. By reuniting the vixen with her true father, you will enable the Prophesy Fulfillers to fulfill their ancient purpose. This ancient park will always be available, as my servant will appear before you to guide and counsel you when you need him. Go... with my blessing._"

Rachel removed her paw and shook her head. The words and their importance still resonated in her mind, she felt invigorated and with a new sense of purpose. She gathered some fruit and ate them for lunch. She would use the small pretty stone she will find in one of them to buy dessert. It wasn't always given to her, but normally when she didn't expect it and didn't have money to buy it. This park provided for her needs, not necessarily wants and wishes. But sometimes... it compromised.

* * *

The three does' were now sleeping fitfully, but they were sleeping.

"*UHG*... _I thought they would never get quiet._" The muskrat said as he gnawed on a piece of wood.

"_Bufford, would you put that down and get over here. The plan is about to be put into motion and we have things to do_" his partner, an opossum said as he pushed another cage nearby the does'.

"_Yeah yeah mas-sah_" the muskrat said in his best southern accent. He dodged a paw and then got up and went to work. Soon the does' were put in the two cages; the Hopps sisters in one, their friend in another. Candice was covered with a large blanket, seeing how rabbits used several of themselves to maintain proper body temperature when sleeping. What the plan for this one wasn't clear; but the other two, Alpha Eleven made it perfectly clear what they were to do with them. A couple hours later the two cages were in separate rooms, and the video studio was prepped and ready to transmit.

Gary Noble sat down in the chair and nodded to the technician. A few flips of various switches, a moment hesitation by the tech, and then the thumbs up signal were given. He placed the call to the intended phone number. A few rings later the mammal answered the call.

"_Hopps residence. Who are you wanting?_"

"_You, Mr. Hopps. We have unfinished business, and I think you know exactly what I am referring to. How are your does' doing?_"

Stu wanted to reach right through the phone and strangle that rabbit. Thankfully he maintained enough presence of mind not to look over to the electronic switchboard; Officer Fanghanel was busy tracing the call as was the technician from GSD.

"_I see you are properly motivated. Now, time to conclude our transaction. I get the deed to your farm and you get these two lovely bunnies back safe and sound. Meet me at the boat ramp at the border lake in thirty minutes, no police, no law enforcement, no GSD. I get any hint of any the above and these cuties I keep forever. They are already being bided on by my associates. Such prime specimens, ready for breeding stock. Thirty minutes._" Gary hung up the phone and looked to the technician.

"_They were attempting a trace, did not succeed._"

Good. This one was worth every penny he paid. He watched as the two does' cage was loaded onto the truck, then driven away. He would have to do everything correct these next few minutes if his profits were to be restored. He walked over to the remaining cage and gently stroked the head fur of the doe.

"_Don't worry my pretty. Soon the buck with the largest bid will be known, and you will have a new life down here among us. As for your friends, they will be back. It would do me no good to simply hand over such valuable prizes as they are. I'll have their farm and then a couple lucky bucks will have their new brides. Win for everyone, except those rabbits who denied me what is rightfully mine._"

When he was gone Candice pulled the blanket tighter around her. She softly uttered a prayer to Mother Nature asking for a miracle for her friends.

In the corner a couple mammals walked slowly over to the technician, and then grabbed him while injecting a sedative. It was done so silently that the doe was unaware what happened. After checking the door and signaling it was clear, they quietly picked the lock; both electronically and physically. The slow squeaking the door made as it opened startled the young doe.

"_Shhh... we're GSD team Lima. Follow us quickly, time is of the essence._" They put a black semi-oversized robe on her and then held her paw as the team made its way out of the old barn and into the timber. They got onto a few motorcycles and immediately departed the area.

Meanwhile the dummy covered by the blanket would fool the casual observer.

* * *

Ramington Steele and his secretary, Ms. Fields, were warmly welcoming the young budding private investigators back. He wouldn't admit it openly, and his secretary would not disclose it within earshot, but the wolf was eagerly waiting their return. It was getting dangerous each day, and a group of females walking alone were a tempting target for the miscreants that seemed to multiply each day.

"_Ok, what did you find?_" The wolf had best bravado put forward.

Mindy, Janis, Rachel and Kathrin grinned; it was obvious he had been worried about them, but it would be unwise to unmask it. It was kinda cute that such a strong predator had a soft spot for them.

Mindy went first. "_My uncle's shop turned out to be a bust most of the day. However the fox along with his family finally did show up at closing time. I got his promise to submit to a saliva test over at Zootopia General._"

Janis went second. "_My auntie and uncle proved to be quite the valuable resource. She confirmed Zootopia General had already proved the fox in question is the real father of the lighter-hue vixen. Uncle confirmed the mother was killed by her husband._"

Rachel was third. "_An old friend confirmed the fox as the father. He also pointed us in another direction; the fox's life is in danger. Everything happening in Zootopia is geared towards killing him and his wife. Everything else is icing on the cake._"

Kathrin hesitated, but went last. "_I went back home only to find my parents were gone. A group of priests had stopped by recently and introduced the relatives of the lighter-hue vixen to them. They are in Zootopia helping the two youngsters get acquainted with the fox. Surprisingly both cubs took to the fox readily, although Marylyn's imagination has spread to Catherin; both think it's their mission to protect the fox._" This got chuckles from everyone.

"_Ok, so our case has been solved for us. Too bad; this group really could have used more time working on this case. But as promised, each of you..._"

"_Wait!_" Kathrin waved a paw at the wolf. "_We still have to find out why the nursemaid wants these young ones so bad._"

Rachel waved her paw as well. "_That and we should find her and get the authorities involved. Otherwise I won't feel like we truly solved this case._" The other ladies joined in with their opinions.

The wolf smiled. "_Ok ladies. I am truly touched at your dedication. That's the spirit of the greatest detective, Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick Dr. Watson. But don't expect me to give you a tobacco pipe, foul-weather jacket, and hat._"

When he left the room to get something, the young detectives giggled among themselves.

"_Pipe? Who would want such a foul smelly thing?_" Mindy asked.

"_I would, can you imagine the looks the guys would give you?_" Janis said as she described her favorite scene from the novels.

"_I think the coat and hat would be most iconic._" Rachel said, pretending to put them on and showing off in front of an imaginary mirror.

"_What was his style of hat and coat?_" Kathrin asked.

Charlotte giggled, and had to explain herself when the four young ladies looked her way. "_Mr. Holmes clothing was varied according to time of year and the weather. But he is most known for wearing a deerstalker's cap, an inverness cape, and of course his tobacco pipe. Which style of pipe is up to debate, but most think it had a gentle s-curve to the stem. As for the remainder of his clothing... a suit plain in nature, most likely double-breasted or three-piece, with a notched lapel and a singular breast pocket; unknown if it had pockets on the interior. Plain white long sleeve shirts with a Windsor knot tie matching the suit. Shoes were most likely Oxford style._"

"_Woe... that was interesting_" Kathrin said.

"_Indeed_" Charlotte agreed. "_Mr. Holmes personal style is difficult to describe mostly because he rarely took off his coat and cloak in public. But then again, he rarely went out in public because to him that was where his work took him, and removing these items meant he was relaxing. Thus he preferred to relax in his home._"

"_I'm back!_" The wolf said as he returned, only this time in a completely different outfit.

"_No way!_" Mindy said holding a paw to her muzzle.

"_Really?_" Janis said quite annoyed.

"_Sweet cheese!_" Rachel's eyes were wide and threatened to pop out.

"_Ok... now take that off and hand them here. I call first dibs._" Kathrin had a stern look upon her face that appeared as if she meant them. The wolf looked at her as if she lost her mind, either that or he was pondering if it would be worth stripping down to his bare fur.

"_I think not, young miss. As much fun as it would be to see your expression if I actually went and did it, Ms. Fields will most likely stop me before it went too far. She has told me on more than one occasion it is a public service she is required to do. Alas, many young things are denied the sight of such a magnificent body!_" He struck a pose.

Either he didn't hear the soft chuckling from the group, or he chose to ignore it. He was now wearing the outfit the young ladies had been talking about. "_When you earn your license to be a practicing private investigator, each of you will be awarded one of these. Ms. Fields can give you information on the permitted changes and accessorizing. But if you do, beware that if you deviate too far from this standard, you will not be allowed to wear it at the annual convention should you earn recognition. I recommend having a second outfit that you can change to suit your tastes._"

After talking about their game plan for the nursemaid, he and the elder ewe bid the young ladies good night and watched them walk down the street. It was no surprise they turned and went into the Italian Eatery.

* * *

Abigail Canny was bored. Her minions were keeping a close eye on where the elder foxes were taking the two young vixens. There were elder rabbits accompanying them and she was surprised the young vixens enjoyed their presence. She concluded nothing was softer than the fluffiness of an elder doe; just the thought made her mouth water. Wherever they went there were plenty of guards present, both visible and undercover. But the Achilles heel in these operations was the expense would eventually become unjustifiable and hence be severely reduced or removed entirely. That would be the opportune time to strike; so she waited.

What she didn't count on was the elder foxes moving in with the fox-bunny during the night, nor the various siblings of that rabbit which stayed over during the day. Or the ZPD officers who stopped by at unannounced times day and night. The only positive was the ZPD apparently called the fox-bunny back to work after two weeks. Now only the fox or the rabbit was at home with the young vixens. When the rabbit was there, at least a couple of the elder foxes would be as well. Then again, when were there no elder foxes around?

She sighed. It looked like she would have to do this the hard way; place a knock-out gas into the ventilation system. This was detestable for many reasons, primarily because of the expense involved in hiring the expert and the cost of the gas. It wasn't just the singular apartment she had to gas, it was the whole building. One time years ago she attempted to do this herself, the results weren't pretty. Wrong type of gas was used as well as the wrong amount. It took the coroner a whole day to remove the bodies; but at least her opponent didn't get the mammal to do his bidding either. She was in the middle of dialing the number when an idea hit her. She didn't like it, but if she played this card right it could begin her ascension to become the new godfather... or into the ranks of the Alphas.

She hung up and dialed a new number; this was one of several that costed her way more than what it should have but she considered it an investment for times like this. This particular mammal was highly susceptible to praise, but it had to come with a price. After all, he didn't get his position by entertaining the whims and flattery of females. When the minion answered she introduced herself and the reason for this call; it was in code, and one that few mammals knew. This one also costed way more than it should have and the minion warned her to use either one no more than once in this lifetime, for if she tried it most certainly would be only once in this lifetime.

"_Good afternoon Miss Canny. Speak quickly for I am a busy mammal._"

"_Thank you for your time, Mr. Mane. My problem is simple, but it dovetails nicely with your... I mean, with the council's recent efforts._"

"_And you thought my valuable time would be yours? Quickly, to the end._"

"_The Wilde-Hopps. I seek something they have which once belonged to me._"

A momentary pause on the other end sent a chill down the vixen's back. She didn't know how far into the underground society her recent failure had gone, but she only hoped this mammal saw the value of retrieving it. "_I see. Yes, I think we can meet. Since you knew this number and the proper words to say, then you know where to meet. Oh... and bring a gift; I do enjoy the craftiness you Vulpes put into them._"

Yes, she knew exactly what the lion meant. But she wasn't one to pretend to be a female of the night. But maybe just this once it could pay off. She hurriedly went off to her favorite store somewhere on the border of Savana Central and the Rain Forest districts. It was a lingerie shop ran by swine; it also had the best items for undercover work. Its wares stayed on this side of fantasy, mammals wanting more could go to the competitor over in Dark Secret Alley. Law enforcement used it to outfit their bait properly, the red light district merchants used it to get their employees dressed appropriately, and normal wives and chosen mates used it to add spice to their relationships. Abigail would purchase something to make this afternoon worthwhile... while adding a certain measure of personal protection. She may be going there to tempt the larger male into solving her problem; but she wasn't going there to submit her dignity to attain it.

Later that evening she stepped out of the limousine and walked up the pathway to the front doors of the Palm Towers. The doormammal opened them and she stepped through. In a matter of minutes she was delivered to the top floor where the Grand View Restaurant was located. Soon as she stepped out of the elevator a panther greeted her.

"_Good evening, Miss Canny. Your date is over here._" He led her to a booth in the far corner where the lion was seated. When she arrived he stood up and greeted her.

"_I'm pleased you knew where to go. And may I say... you look stunning, Miss Canny._" Regis von Mane's eyes were moving all over her body, obviously pleased at what they took in.

Good; she had chosen correctly. When she explained to the shop owner who happened to be on friendly terms and gave her valuable advice, Beatrice Peccary vetoed her choice in what to wear tonight. Instead the sow walked her to a nearby shop and asked her friend to dress the vixen in a slip dress suitable for upscale dinning. The lioness had just the thing, once she finally got the name of whom the vixen was having the dinner date with. The price was high, but the effect would get what she wanted. The accessories she had to rent mostly because she normally didn't wear such and the lioness was certain the very important mammal would catch-on. The backup plan if this dress didn't get what she wanted was the undergarments she purchased from her swine friend. All three females were reasonably confident this would be unnecessary, but it pays to be prepared.

"_Thank you, Mr. Mane._" He pushed the chair under her rump as she sat down, giving him a chance to smell her neck. His paws grazed her rump as her released her chair. She allowed a subtle uptick at the corners of her muzzle, he definitely was interested.

"_Good choice in perfume, I approve_" he whispered in her ear. She knew he was also took time to view down her dress, so typical of males. She mentally refocused what she was here for, and was interrupted before she could start.

"_Good evening, I am your server for tonight. Is there something the lady would like? Appetizer, drink, something else?_" The gazelle male was dressed in an impeccably tailored tuxedo; he also had a couple of female gazelle standing nearby.

"_I'll have a Shirley Temple to start._" Abigail was not going to drink this early; it was common knowledge that females got drunk quicker than males, even if he drank twice the amount. Science said it was because their bodies had to absorb nutrition and water quickly to form young in their womb or nurse young.

"_No alcohol?_" He had one eyebrow raised.

"_I'll add rum once our negotiations are complete, afterword... we'll let things unfold._" She gave him a wink, which he obviously enjoyed.

"_I'll have mine refilled, please. And how about the chef's special for the appetizer?_" He was looking at her for the approval. Abigail nodded and he did afterwards.

The gazelle snapped his hooves together and the females departed to get the drinks and the appetizers. Regis looked at the gazelle and raised an eyebrow; this was the other one to what he did earlier. The gazelle bowed and said he'll return in a few minutes to take their order.

"_Now, how can I help you?_" He said after making certain the gazelle was reasonably out of earshot.

"_Mr. Mane, as I said earlier I am seeking to recover certain items. I can do this myself, but mammals loyal to the council have been hindering my efforts. This is one of a few roadblocks; the others are from our newest allies and those who now have what I seek._"

Regis scratched his chin for a moment. "_I need more information. Please, describe these groups with a little more detail._"

The does' returned with the drinks and appetizers, placing them before the respective mammals. Abigail tasted hers, and nodded approvingly. The male gazelle returned and inquired what they would like for dinner. Regis deferred to Abigail; she ordered the Chef's Beef Special, and he ordered the Zootopian Surprise. The three gazelles immediately departed and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. Abigail kept her opinion to herself; the dinner he ordered was a collection of meat from every mammal represented in the city of Zootopia. It was against city law to eat meat whose species were citizens of the city, especially if it were served within city limits. Perhaps to the residents of the Dark Council such laws were meaningless.

Abigail tasted a piece and took a sip of her drink. "_As I was saying... one is a rabbit from the Black Forest. Another is a group of priests, and the last is the group known as Servants of Truth._"

Regis grinned. "_The rabbit and the servant-group are one and the same._"

She grinned back. "_Perhaps. But both wish to use them for two different reasons_."

At that moment a commotion happened in the booth next door. She had started to look but quickly returned her gaze; there was a subtle disturbance in her drink but not the lion's. She had been in this situation before; her drink was just tampered with, and it was obvious who did it. She had several pills hidden up her sleeve that could neutralize several things, but she didn't feel like getting an upset stomach after ingesting the purified drink.

"_Go on Miss Canny. You were saying?_"

"_Of course, yes, sorry for the interruption. As I..._" She maneuvered her paws so one of them knocked over her drink. Part of it splashed on her dress, the remainder ran over towards the lion. He quickly got out of the way and saved his suit by a towel he had laying nearby. She let her peripheral vision identify the partially dissolved pill which was lying just barely under his plate, obviously left there by the liquid as it flowed across the table.

"_Oh... I'm so sorry. I almost ruined your suit._"

"_Looks like you might have ruined your dress. Just like our appetizers._"

He was right. What once was nicely prepared fried things was now nothing but a soggy mess. She noticed his eyes ogling her dress. She wasn't certain if this was a good time to try her secondary plan, but she decided to see just how civilized he was.

"_Miss Canny, if you don't get something to get that out of your dress before it dries, you'll have a very expensive bill. Perhaps if you remove..._"

Abigail gave the lion an evil stare. "_Good sir, are you suggesting something? How about you string up a clothes line? Something I can keep between everyone and my undergarments. I'm certain you wouldn't want everyone gawking at your date._"

The gazelles quickly rushed over, and once noticing her stained dress and the spilled drinks, they called over a cleaning crew. They brought over a dressing screen and a complementary robe from the hotel's gym. Abigail had an evil idea. She positioned the screen so it blocked everyone's view... except for the lion's. As she removed the dress, she winked at him; obviously letting him see what she wore underneath. Once she had the robe on and tied, she handed the dress to the gazelle who said it'll be cleaned and returned in an hour.

He pushed her chair under her rump as she sat back down at the table. He whispered into her ear, "_You did that on purpose, didn't you?_"

"_If someone didn't put a pill in my drink, I wouldn't have to embarrass myself, now would I?_"

He nodded. "_Touché, my dear. Living up to your species, and your name._"

She leaned over and gave him a peck on his muzzle. "_I have to, with everyone trying to test me._"

She noticed he had placed his paw on her waist, and gave him another peck on his muzzle. "_Careful there good sir. I'm clumsy, but not a lady of the night. What's under this robe is what makes me comfortable._"

He had moved his chair next to hers and was putting a blanket the gazelle just brought over. He connected a couple edges together with the built-in snaps. It now looked like a poncho. "_There... now you'll be toasty warm until your dress gets back. Ahhh... our dinner arrives._"

It did indeed. After a few bites of selected items around her plate, she agreed this was worth nearly getting embarrassed for. To which he said it still be arranged, which earned him a wink and an evil eye. As they ate, she slowly explained how that rabbit was interfering with her attempts to put her minions around the fox-bunny. Since he was clearly an Alpha, she couldn't act against him without incurring the wrath of his fellow Alphas. The group he also had ties to, the Servants of Truth, also was hindering her attempts. These were placing minions wherever the fox-bunny would be, but if she had them neutralized it could be said she acted against an Alpha... and in jeopardy of the fellow Alphas wrath. She wasn't certain, but scuttlebutt said the priest were new allies of the Dark Council; and she wasn't certain why they kept showing up when that rabbit did. So she couldn't take a chance.

When all was said and done and most of the meal was eaten, certainly hers was but not that of the lions, they made an agreement. He got her room number at the discount area of this hotel and also the chance to help her put the dress back on when it returned. They slow danced behind the privacy screen, which his paws roamed over her as he pleased. It was a small token considering the effort he would have to do to remove the mammals she listed. Once her dress was back on her body, in which his paws smoothed out every wrinkle and then some, she bid him good night.

Later that evening she answered the door, and let him in. She had stepped out of a bubble bath to answer the door; and now she stepped back in, her eyes and finger inviting him to follow. He got his reward; she got hers as he mysteriously fell asleep. They were adults after all and he should get a small token for his troubles; just not as much as he planned. After all, she wanted him satisfied not ordering her death. She left her undergarments draped across his chest, still damp from the bubble bath. She did drop by the front desk and purchased the bath robe; it was so comfortable she decided it was worth the money.

* * *

Bogo was in his office later than usual. It had been a hell'va week; the increase in attacks against his officers, the forced disclosure of Nick's daughter, the attempt to steal the Hopps farm, the discovery of unknown criminals that lived under Zootopia, and the sudden discovery of several burrows that appeared unresponsive to their neighbors. He also had a source that informed him *unofficially* that the Commissioner had undergone surgery this past week and was recovering well. GSD was busy tracing down the Dark Underground, and both priest factions were tracking down something they wouldn't divulge but insisted dealt directly with the ancient prophesy about Judy and Nick.

Nickolas. He hated keeping the discovery of his daughter away from the fox. Yes, he knew exactly how the first fox officer would react should he ever discover her. But the old buffalo had made plans just in case the fox discovered the truth before Upper Command determined time was right. Agent Walker had sat in that chair across from his desk and personally pleaded for him to tell the fox. When he put his idea before her, stating it was the only compromise he could do that kept within regulations and allowed the fox to keep his police status... she was not satisfied but agreed. He suggested she find a way to track the fox wherever he went, which she grinned and said she already thought of a way.

A knock on his door in the manner only one mammal made told him it was show time.

"_Enter._"

Nick walked in and stood on the other side of the desk. "_Officer Wilde requesting permission to speak freely, sir._"

Good. Exactly as predicted. Now to carefully maneuver the fox where he wanted. All these months of their daily verbal sparring led up to this moment.

"_Granted._"

Nick gently tossed something onto the desk. "_Did you know, sir?_"

"_Yes. I knew almost as soon as I saw those bodies that day at the warehouse massacre scene._"

Nick appeared satisfied, but equally emotional. "_Thank you, sir. Part of me wanted to hear you admit it; another wanted you to deny it. Which is better..._"

"_You deserve only the truth and nothing but._"

Nick was struggling to control his emotions. "_Thank you, sir. Why didn't you tell me?_"

Now it was the buffalo who was struggling to maintain calm. "_Price of wearing this uniform. Sometimes following orders means allowing a tiny bit of your soul to die. Sometimes disobeying orders is more damaging than the result of following them. But following orders doesn't mean you can't cover your arse._"

Bogo opened a drawer and took out the sheet of paper; the same one he earlier allowed Judy to read. He laid it in front of the fox, being careful not to touch the item that rested on the desk between them. He waited patiently as the fox read the paper, and reread it. He could see plainly on his face the fox recognized many of the names, many he had great respect for.

Good. The next few moments were critical for determining the fox's future; and by extension the future of all Vulpes in Zootopia.

"_Sir... do you know what becoming a father means to me? To foxes?_"

"_Yes. Agent Cynthia Walker was in here earlier this week. She made a very passionate and convincing case. It is because of the ideas she presented that allow me to do this._" Bogo opened a drawer and removed an item. He gently tossed it across the desk so it slid and stopped just shy of the edge of the desk.

Nick looked quizzedly at the box. "_What's inside, sir?_"

"_Open it._"

It took the fox a few moments to make up his mind. Slowly he opened it... and confusion swept across his face.

Bogo remained stern faced. "_As you know, I am a stickler for following rules and regulations. You have progressed nicely towards earning your credentials to become a full-time member in the White Collar Crimes career path. But you do not currently have all the qualifications necessary to immediately enter it. That badge is your missing one. But you haven't earned the right to wear it full-time. The schooling you must attend is on indefinite hold until this emergency is over. Even then it will take a little while before the class resumes._"

Nick looked at the buffalo as if he grew another set of horns... devilish ones. He started to push the box back towards the buffalo. "_I can't._"

"_I didn't say you were getting pay and benefits of this rank. Only an officer who keeps his shield receives that right._"

He leaned forward and looked straight into the fox's eyes. "_Tell me... how I should address you at this moment: as Officer Wilde, who I will report as unauthorized absence tomorrow morning at roll call. Or as Officer Wilde, who will be on mandatory leave of absence for indefinite period of time until his schooling becomes available?_"

If Nick was confused before, this moment his mind was thoroughly blown.

"_You... you can't do this, sir. There is no such thing as allowing government employee to not show up to work indefinitely._"

"_Isn't that exactly what you were going to do? Turning-in your badge during a time of emergency, when our normal process of following paperwork is greatly hindered... effectively it is the same thing._"

"_No sir. It is not. Turning-in my badge means I severed all ties: just as the ZPD has severed its trust in me._"

Bogo grinned. "_You know your procedures, Nickolas. However, you don't know this: a chief of police has a wide-range of freedom in classifying his subordinates. I can reclassify your status in any number of ways. For example, starting immediately you are on witness protection duty. Your charge is to protect a very valuable officer: one Judith Laverne Hopps. I expect regular reports as per rules and regulations._"

Nick snickered. "_Surely you jest, sir._"

Bogo gave him an evil grin. "_Do I? You want to sever all ties, yet we both know you will remain tied at the hip to Hopps. So wither you remain as a full-time ZPD officer or civilian, Hopps has to deal with you._"

Before the fox could say another word the buffalo spoke again. "_That badge allows you to use your craftiness to weasel your way past most situations. With it you and Hopps can go about investigating wherever these so-called Servants of Truth are and bring them to justice. With it you are on indefinite leave of absence until your class starts; with it you have the tools to get things done. I am giving you time away to work out your problems, but I can only keep this out from Upper Chain just so long. Get the data you need and be prepared to make your final decision: stay ZPD and make the Vulpes future a better one, or leave and confirm the stereotype._"

The buffalo grinned. "_You get to have your cake and eat it too!_"

Nick was flummoxed. "_I... I don't know what to say._"

Bogo quickly opened the box and put the item into Nick's paws, then pressed a button on his desk phone. "_Officially as of this moment Nickolas Wilde is on Witness Protection duty._"

The phone crackled to life. "_Rodger that. Have him report for paperwork._" It was the unmistakable voice of Clawhauser.

"_You just had to do that, didn't you?_"

Bogo leaned back in his over-stuffed office chair. "_Yes... yes I did. Paperwork is calling, don't forget to make those reports... and take your badge with you. You can't be in uniform without it, and you can't wear the other item legally._"


	6. 1x06 - Something Isn't Working

**Something isn't Working.**

Agent Walker was sitting buried deep in a pile of vegetable matter that was wilted and just beginning the early stages of rotting. Normally she detested using such material as concealment and cover, but in this case it was affording her reasonable protection for her duties as lookout and scout. The elder members of the Hopps family didn't inform GSD of the impending hostile takeover of their farm; GSD had been monitoring them since the situation about the two young vixens reared its ugly head. When the three teenage bunnies disappeared it was a no-brainer to track and prepare to intercept the hare who was visiting from a foreign land.

She grinned. Mr. Gary Nobel; hare from the Black Forest of whom Interpol identified as a member of a large criminal organization who happened to know how to get himself out of any legal trouble. Their intelligence network had identified he was in recent contact with the Hopps farm not too long ago, and from the recording of the zphone conversation just a few minutes ago proved the hare was blackmailing the rabbits to trade their farm for the lives of the abducted does. Director Dench ordered teams to rescue them; it was also a main tasking to capture as many of the Dark Underground and their associates as possible.

"_Walker, Rogers... Report._" It was the colonel's voice.

Cynthia pressed her mic. _"Team Lima has successfully rescued the friend of the family, Candice Thumper. She is being treated at Plainsboro Hospital; other than the typical abuse and sexual assault... she is none the worse for wear. She had given us intel on what we can only assume is lower-ranking membership and their daily assignments. Acting on this we have apprehended several mammals that have been positively identified as members of the underground criminals. These may not be the ones we really are looking for, but they are in our history files as perpetuating many unsolved crimes._"

Stella clicked her mic. "_They're using very good encryption, looks like the last system we just upgraded from. I'm in... they just sent meeting spot for the swapping two does' for property deeds._"

"_Good work. Sending reinforcement. Our charges should be back in parents' paws by dinnertime. Proceed with next phase. Big Dog out._"

"_Hey boss... can we get out of... this?_" The ferret's voice carried a tone heavy with disgust. The arctic vixen inwardly agreed but she had chosen this solely because most mammals would avoid it on purpose. It also afforded justification of a long afternoon soaking in a hot tub, something that would only be better with a certain male by her side. Mother Nature only knew what activity could be encouraged during this activity. Cynthia shook the image out of her mind and refocused on what her partner just said.

"_Sorry... but you know exactly why this is best spot. We'll get proper rest and relaxation at the Mystic Springs Oasis soon enough._"

"_But... you know... what male wants his paws around this?_"

The vixen grinned. Before she could utter a reply it sprang back on. "_Oh... OH! Noooo! I gotta find someone other than HIM!_"

Cynthia felt a twang of sympathy. Stella had been avoiding Agent Golden ever since the tomcat first expressed infatuation. Cynthia had been searching for weeks for a suitable male that could give her partner some satisfaction. Thus far the only one reasonably suitable was a ferret working at a small automobile repair shop. Most females with Stella's' skillset would consider such male as a very far step down to be dateable, but after the many dates that ended not very well for her friend... Cynthia thought it was worth a chance. An evil grin crossed her muzzle; he was scheduled to be at the Mystic Springs Oasis later this evening. He had received a paw-delivered note and his boss notified that being in work clothes was acceptable.

Cynthia looked towards the other pile of vegetable scraps. If the female ferret was going to be in soiled clothes, it was only fair he was as well. Maybe it could lead to her partner knocking that chip off her shoulders. Maybe his muscular body just might encourage the ferret to allow him to rub some of that grime from her soiled fur. Maybe... Cynthia stopped her thoughts right there. Somehow every time she was thinking these dirty thoughts, Mr. Savage had them as well. Last thing she needed at this moment was him sending her certain text messages. Like the one she just received. *sigh*.

* * *

Stu was standing at the appointed meeting place, his father Albert along a few of his eldest bucks there as well. Floyd was nearby watching the nearby roads and any clearings in which the foul hare and his minions could enter the area. Bonnie wanted to be there but Opal and Elizabeth knew her emotional state would be more of a hindrance. Their daughter Judy and Nickolas were over on the nearby hilltop recording the whole thing via high-powered video equipment; this time making sure it was immune to jamming by anything except the most sophisticated types. Technically Judy Hopps was ZPD and strictly prohibited by protocol because she was family. Nick... it was stretching the definition of *family* to include him, but wherever his wife went he did as well.

At the appointed time a small convoy of vehicles appeared and entered the small clearing by the lake. Clearly visible was a cage on the bed of one of them, two bodies covered by large burlap bags moved within the cage. Several mammals of various predator species got out and formed a line beside the truck as a small group of hares got out of a sedan and approached the Hopps family. Stu was not surprised that the hare that started this whole thing was not among them.

"_So you are here... and thus far it appears you followed orders. Or did you?_" the middle age hare said as he pressed a button on a small box. He watched the small screen for a few moments, clearly expecting something to happen. He looked up towards the hill where the Wilde-Hopps duo had been positioned. He pressed another button and grinned as he watched the hill. Moments later large explosions rocked the hillside as numerous munitions hit it.

"_There... now we can continue our business without eavesdroppers looking in. Hand over the deed._"

Stu lifted his chin. "_No. First you bring the two bunnies here; prove these are my daughters._"

The hare scoffed at the elder rabbit, and quickly jump-kicked Stu. The other hares quickly pulled out handguns and pointed them at the Hopps family. The lead hare calmly walked over and grabbed Stu's paws, forcing him to slowly release his grasp thus letting the document fall to the ground.

"_Stupid country bumpkins. Never fails to attempt to set the stage, or the agenda._" He picked them up and looked the documents over casually, after a while smiled and put them into his coat pocket. He signaled the truck and two mammals opened the cage, roughly forcing the occupants out and making sure they stayed lying on the ground. Once he was satisfied the hare turned back towards Stu, who remained lying on the ground himself.

"_Our deal is completed. Next time we won't allow you to live, seeing as how you broke your word and cheated my boss out of the property he clearly was entitled to. Good day dear rabbits._"

At that moment the other hares opened fire on the entire Hopps family. Red suddenly appeared on everyone's chests and they fell to the ground, lying motionless. The group put their weapons away and returned to the sedan, getting in and soon the convoy drove away.

Floyd appeared a few minutes later and walked over to the group of dead rabbits. "_All clear. Let's see what they left us._"

Miraculously everyone got up and followed the elder over to the two burlap-covered bodies. Upon reaching them the young bucks worked to remove the bags and bindings; and once seeing the faces of the two young does everyone sighed. This was expected. This was the hare's modus operandi.

"_So young ladies... who are you and how much was you paid?_" Stu was looking at what obviously was two teenage does but not the ones they were hoping to see.

Ralph removed the gags from both and received nods from both females.

"_Good sir... we were told we would be paid the remainder of the agreed upon price after you removed these bindings. Now pay up._"

"_Oh... I don't think so._" It was the unmistakable voice of Zootopia's favorite bunny.

Everyone turned and was greatly relieved Judy and Nick had survived. Judy was in her ZPD uniform; Nick was wearing a trench coat. She marched up and quickly subdued one of the females while Nick did likewise with the other. Handcuffs were placed on them and they were Mirandized. Now both females had eyes wide open and mouths agape.

"_What? We did nothing wrong! We only fulfilled what we were half paid to do._"

"_And what exactly was that? Speak slowly and carefully; we are being recorded._" Judy pointed back towards the small shack on the dock, towards one of its small windows. A couple mammals came out of the doorway and proceeded walking towards them. Once they close enough these could be identified as a couple sheriff deputies from the Tri-Burrows. They picked up the two females and held them, obviously waiting for Judy to finish her interrogation.

"_I strongly recommend choosing your next words carefully,_" Nick said as he slowly leaned until he was inches from the nearest female's face, _"Otherwise you just may be facing attempted murder charges and a whole slew of other charges. Speak carefully and things might go well for you._"

"_I want my lawyer. We did nothing wrong._" The other female quickly shook her head in agreement.

"_Suit yourself._" Judy nodded and the deputies removed the females and soon put them into the cruiser, driving away a short time later.

After the deputies were out of sight Stu hugged both Judy and Nick together. Nick was impressed the elder rabbit could reach around both of them, and then again he was only holding them by the waist. A few moments later he released them, only for the other rabbits to hug them. Soon they were released and the looks on everyone's faces clearly asked the same unspoken question.

"_It's a hustle, sweethearts_" Nick said and quickly dodged a glove thrown by one of the sons.

"_Nick said it had all the earmarks of a setup. So we took the liberty of setting up a repeating transmitter. It was this they locked onto and blew up._" Judy was smiling as she explained why she couldn't let everyone know ahead of time they planned to change their own modus operandi.

"_So that's why you wanted me to shut off my communication equipment_" Floyd said with sudden realization what happened to the transmitter could very well have happened to him. He was rewarded with nods from Judy and Nick.

"_Ok. Now that we know he never intended to hold to his promises, we should prepare for retaliation. Let's get home. Bonnie has your favorite waiting in the oven. Considering her current emotional state, please don't expect it to be perfect._" Stu had a certain look upon his muzzle, one that Judy clearly could tell meant he was deeply concerned about something. She pulled Nick's muzzle down and whispered something into his ear. He nodded in agreement and walked silently with the group back towards the burrow.

* * *

Alpha Eleven, aka: Gary Noble, was sitting in the lobby of Leahboar's Bank & Trust. His trusty lieutenant had retrieved the Hopps farm deed and disposed of everyone present. Now the hare was here to get the paperwork transferred into his ownership, something he had done numerous times and each one still thrilled him. It was getting one over on fools that he enjoyed; it was proving if you couldn't prevent getting suckered, it was your own fault.

An impeccably dressed employee stood nearby and called him to follow. A short while later he stepped into the office of the bank operation officer, the walls made of high-grade wood with intricate carvings that appeared to be nearly ancient. Upon the desk was the paperwork he assumed required his signature. It was difficult not to grin, but inwardly he went through a mental exercise and soon found himself properly focused.

"_Mr. Noble... please sign here acknowledging the transfer of proper amount of funds has been transferred for the purchase of said property_" the operation officer said in a dour voice.

Gary struggled to maintain his composure; why did every such officer he came across display the same tone of voice? He quickly signed the document and flipped through all the pages, signing at each spot marked. He waved away the operation officer who was clearly attempting to do his job; Gary clearly was eager to get this over as quickly as possible. Once the last signature spot was completed he turned to the employee and displayed a very big grin upon his muzzle. This next part was what he enjoyed the most: the handing over the updated deed and the congratulations from several of the top bank employees and managers.

What he received was nothing what he expected.

His paws were quickly cuffed and someone was speaking to him his Miranda Rights. Confusion swept over him. He was about to thrash violently and release a verbal tirade at the highest-ranking employee, but he was being held down by a very large mammal. The group parted as the bank president walked into the room and stood before him. Without saying a word the elder mammal simply placed before Gary the documents he had given the bank earlier that day. Several places were pointed at numerous places throughout the document, but what happened next dumbfounded the hare.

The bank president put the document under a table lamp that had a strangely deep color of red light. Before his very eyes the words on the document faded until they stopped at a very light but still clearly legible hue. A singular new word appeared in very large bold letters diagonally across the top page: Fake.

Gary sat down, keeping himself remarkably under self-control. This wasn't the first time this happened, but it was the first time it was him that was on the receiving end. Before he could utter a word, the door opened and the one rabbit he thought never to see again strode into the room. Stu Hopps simply stood across the desk and looked at the hare. He didn't say anything for quite some time; in fact all he did was stand there and stared at the mammal that had ordered his assassination. Finally Stu sighed and looked towards the bank president, nodding in the affirmative and then departing the room.

Gary found himself forcibly muzzled just in case he had a cyanide pill hidden in a tooth. He was led away by what he could determine was ZPD Marshals or similar law enforcement. It would only be a matter of time before his minions would initiate a rescue, as per protocol.

He was already planning his revenge. Nobody fools Gary Noble... especially not some hayseed hick from a backwater village.

* * *

"_YOU DID WHAT?!_"

Uh-oh. This was going south faster than he anticipated. Soon as he entered their apartment he broke the news. Unfortunately he didn't get to fully explain himself. Now he was on the receiving end of a fully emotional bunny. A couple moments ago they were discussing the recent group of retirees that had just finished refresher training at the Academy. They were to split apart and take a couple of these and go on patrol; Judy's group in one direction and Nick's in another. Nick didn't know about this before he turned-in his badge; he was heartbroken that the ZPD withheld knowledge about his daughter. Then that buffalo hustled him into remaining on the force. But... he didn't have to report to work, just send in reports as required.

"_I quit and turned-in my badge._"

"_Nick! We are a team. Whatever you are going through, you can talk to me. We always tell each other what's bugging us._"

"_Judy... calm down. It's not what you think..._"

"_Not what I think? A nasty piece of work vixen chains you up, pokes who-knows-what chemicals into your body, causes my Bunny Pole to stiffen and then trespasses upon it, becomes impregnated by deceit... and purposely hides this fact from you until the day she dies._"

_"Judy... I still hurt at missing out on holding them, burping them, maybe not changing diapers._"

This earned him a fist to his arm.

"_But I still hurt most from the purposely hiding their existence. ZPD has a lot of rebuilding trust if they want me back._"

"_What about our friends? Coworkers who have had their minds changed by your steady performance and expertise? You know everyone in this great city, and it was your contacts that helped them solve nearly impossible cases. Don't you owe it to them to stay?_"

"_I can do without Mr. Stalker Wolf. Elliot needs to learn what *private space* means._"

"_Officer Fanghanel is just excitable. Chloe keeps him in-line... most of the time. Now when YOUR mother gets near him, that's when he loses perspective._"

"_Blaming it on my mother, huh? I think it is he that causes her to lose perspective._"

Judy motioned for a truce, and waited a few seconds before speaking. This was a technique they learned back when they were going through mandatory counseling. "_You are right, Nick. I should not have gone there. Both of them are two peas in a pod. I'm sorry for blaming your mother._"

"_It is forgiven. I acknowledge my mother is every bit excitable as Stalker Wolf._"

"_You know it was he that took the blame for the incident back in the Academy?_" This was a reference to something that happened by sheer coincidence that broke an academy rule. One of the Instructors was placing the blame on Nick, which would have been enough violation marks to get him kicked out. Elliot took the blame, knowing that it was reviewable under the right circumstances. A wolf being blamed was more likely to earn a review than a fox. He was correct, and the review team verified it was indeed a coincidence of chance. An official apology to both was given by the Instructor and a formal written apology entered into both service records.

"_He reminds me too many times. By the way... when are we going over to wish Chloe a happy birthday?_"

"_We did that last month. Daniel's will be coming up in a couple months. Speaking of which... they are bringing him over tomorrow when they cubsit Marylyn and Caroline._" Daniel was their new bundle of joy; a wolf-thylacine hybrid born last Winter Veil... also known as Winter Solstice.

"_All right then. I will go and..._"

"_Hold it right there, mister._" She was glaring at him. "_Don't think I've forgotten what we were discussing._"

He sighed. "_Judy, it's all good. I won't be gone forever. Emma will still be working with you. Lillian will too. Your family being here every day has been a great help. Marylyn and Caroline have been remarkably accepting of you. Even Bogo has been quite supportive. Oh speaking of him..._" Nick took a deep breath.

"_Bogo wouldn't accept my resignation, not without helping me teach the Upper Chain a lesson. He reminded me that I am blazing new pathways for all Vulpes; if I quit now it would just reinforce the stereotype. He is giving me time away to work out my personal issues, but I might as well be doing something productive. He put me on Witness Protection Detail; said we are tied at the hip and will always be around each other, therefor I am responsible for protecting a very important resource of the Precinct One._"

Judy sighed. "_Just spill the beans._"

"_I had everything planned out; words to say, retort to make. I thought he was hustling me... until Clawhauser produced the forms and explained the fine line chief was walking._"

"_Nickolas, I'm not getting younger. Who... are you protecting?_"

"_Bogo gave me this._" He pulled out the gold badge from his pocket; on the front was his officer's number on it. "_You._"

Judy held the badge in her paws. This was what she had been working so hard to gain. She had been striving every day to be the best she could be, to earn praise and respect of her peers. It was her that had to motivate this fox to get his reports done each day, solely so his actions didn't mar both of them. He may know everyone in the city, and their fellow ZPD members may seek him out to get their zphone apps working again... but still she wished he would focus more on his responsibilities. She tried so hard to earn this badge... and here it is; her lazy fox got it by simply resigning his badge. It wasn't fair. She cried and buried her muzzle into his neck ruff.

"_It's not fair... but it's not legitimate, either._"

What? A voice spoke from the other side of the room. From the front door area. Judy wiped her muzzle and looked towards the door. Instantly she recognized the wolf, and she genuinely grinned. Standing there was Detective Markle and their neighbor down the hall, Josie Warmner. Josie was the only neighbor who was willing to give the mix-species couple the time of day; she also accepted responsibility for the spare key to the Wilde-Hopps apartment, since recently the couple came home tiered and passed out at their door.

The wolf thanked the Arctic vixen and walked towards his protégé. "_I just came from a meeting with Chief Bogo. He read me in on the particulars about your family. You may not know it, but most of what's in your service jacket has been labeled Top Secret: Need to Know classification. Now I understand why you could not tell me half of what we talked about, Bogo and I. Godmother, eh? And those two young vixens. Well... now you can talk freely._"

He turned to Nick. "_Congratulations, detective. Remember: it is in name only. It can be revoked at any time, but you have proven yourself smart enough to know when and where you can use it. That badge will allow access to systems and places your previous standard badge couldn't. We are going to use your new ability, under my guidance, to hunt down those that threaten you two directly. Now, let's brainstorm on what you are going to do about the Servants of Truth._"

* * *

Commissioner Ursus and Director Dench were in a private meeting in his office. The operations using the cloned bodies were having a good effect; until recently. A report from Zootopia General Hospital gave a disappointing summery of how the clones were being recycled. Hence why this meeting was necessary.

"_So... the material breaks down after so many uses?_" The commissioner asked somewhat disbelieving.

"_That's it in a nutshell. Technician Pangola did an analysis and discovered that there is a subtle change each time it is recycled. She strongly recommends disposal after four uses, just to be on the safe side. If we have to use it more, she says the older material be used for areas hidden by clothes. Although after being dismembered by a bomb blast, everything is exposed._"

"_Then I guess this means we don't use direct blasts. How did the Dark Underground get wind of this?_"

"_Who knows? They do have snitches everywhere, possibly medical grade scanner units. Pangola suggests switching to different mammals and having the clones be more constructed like a real body. She recommends we should give them, *ahem*...privates between legs, although I recommend trying the outer parts first. And the gender differences around the remainder of the body as well. We can always full-organ make-up as a last resort, as well as having the brain be more formed but missing the major synopsis connections._"

Commissioner Ursus held his head in his paws. He was still recovering from surgery to remove the shrapnel, which was successful. The medication he was taking was fickle; his doctors were monitoring and constantly adjusting the dosage. Overall it was merely a constant dull throbbing, reminding him of how he felt back on that fateful day.

"_Still hurts, huh?_" the mouse squeaked as she placed a sympathetic paw on his. "_You really should take a few days off. Your staff runs as smooth as a Rolex._"

"_I'm here because my wife is the world's least sympathetic nursemaid._"

"_You mean she won't allow you to have that low-alcoholic drink to take your medications._" She enjoyed his grimace; knowing she guessed correctly.

"_My lovely and gracious wife knows that is the best method of handling pain such as this._"

"_Uh-huh. You mean she knows that alcohol combined with your meds will have an adverse reaction that most likely will kill you. I applaud her wisdom._" The mouse made a bowing gesture knowing the look on his face was priceless.

"_Don't you have some dangerous mission that needs your careful guidance?_"

"_I already have one I'm doing right now... and the subject is sitting before me._"

The bear winced. "_I'm not a laboratory specimen for you to pick and prod._"

"_No, you most certainly are not. You are a dear friend that is in charge of an important government agency, which I might add, needs you to be in top form. I would be derelict in my duties if I allowed you to do anything which might harm your health, which in turn harms the ZPD which harms my beloved Zootopia. Face it Frank... you have two Ladies looking out for you._"

"_Make that three... errr, four_" a voice said just as the bear felt a needle in his arm. The elder vixen chuckled at his grunt of exasperation, and then released his arm as Nurse Otterton put the syringe into a disposal bag.

"_Audrey, not you too?_"

"_Take your pick. But like Judi and Clare I like to see to the general welfare of the city's powerful mammals, even those who have an aversion to doctors._" The vixen now had given the bear a kiss on his muzzle and was now standing next to the Segway. "_By the way, before I forget I'm here to give you two an update on the nemesis._"

"_Isn't that my department?_" the mouse asked.

"_My team just happened to get it before yours did._" The vixen clicked her remote and the lights dimmed and the view screen turned on.

"_You're referring to the tunnels in the Tri-Burrows._" The mouse squeaked.

"_We now have confirmation they are in the Longears territory._" Colonel Kohle had just entered the room. "_Team Lima completed their tracking of the tunnel that nearly severed the power conduit for our bunker... it led to burrow we had suspected was invaded. There's more._" As he clicked the remote a series of pictures showed a massive cavern with multiple branches leading off into many directions.

"_They followed one of these on a hunch... it led to a burrow in Longears territory. Analysis suggests the tunnel system in the Tri-Burrows have been operational for many years. This could confirm the local farmer's problems with theft and the local law enforcement inability to catch the thieves._"

"_There's more_" a new voice came from the doorway. Gary Bevyton walked in with Gene Dexter following. "_We did an analysis on crop production for the Tri-Burrows for the past few years. According to figures the market should have been flooded with produce every year, but historical records show only gradual increase as the population grew. Therefore we had GSD do an aerial survey which we computed the acreage verses crop yield from the records. They don't match. Current acreage suggests the Tri-Burrows could easily support Zootopia._"

"_Doctor,_" the mouse asked the scientist, "_spit it out. Say it plain._"

The two rabbits looked at each other; Gary motioned for Gene to continue.

"_It means analysis of records indicate these burrows have produced far less than capacity suggests. Therefore either under-capacity has been purposeful, which is doubtful, or what has been produced has been going elsewhere. Putting this together with the recent discovery of underground intrusion... and the conclusion speaks for itself. The Dark Underground has been using the Tri-Burrows to support its population. It wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination if they also used certain rabbits for food._"

Director Dench rubbed her chin. "_If that's true then those bunnies who moved away from home..._" she was pressing buttons on her notepad. "_Computer search is tracing last known addresses of all who moved. I'll have available agents check with local law enforcement, see if they will do a health and welfare check for us._"

The commissioner grunted. "_Well, looks like I have to send a team to do a cursory check drive-by each burrow. If this is true, then we need to evacuate as many rabbits as possible. Preferably as quietly as possible._"

"_I'll get the Marshal Service to evacuate the Bunny Burrow courthouse. The Council of Elders has guards patrolling there; these should be quite helpful directing the citizens. Zootopia Traffic Authority should send as many trains there as possible. But we'll probably have to do the land evacuation like we did back in the Lynxion War. Someone get ahold of the pentagon and have the tents set back up._"

* * *

The Council of Many had gathered for its monthly meeting; this was a separate criminal organization and was the governing authority of the Crime Syndicate, or _The Syndicate_ as it was commonly referred to. Unlike the Council of the Twelve, this didn't have permanent members assigned. Each faction would send whatever mammal was available. But in recent years certain individuals were regularly attending these meetings.

Chancellor of Many rapped his gavel. "_House of Burgamongor, what have you done?_"

The wolf looked pleased. "_We finished the newest tunnel to the Outback Isles. Fortune favored us; we connected to several burrows and now are solidifying our positions. Looks like we'll be able to double food production shortly._"

"_House of Slymineran, your report._"

"_The Zootopians are aware of our operations in the Tri-Burrows. We can thank the sloppy work the Dark Underground did that broke into the power conduit for that bunker. We suggest moving ahead with our plans for the rabbit-controlled territories._"

"_Won't that bring the wrath of the Dark Council down upon our heads?_"

"_Perhaps. But our agreement with them allows us to control certain territory. These tunnels have always been a joint venture and since we started cooperating progress has been significant. They have had control of a certain number of burrows, we controlled others. I strongly recommend sealing off that tunnel, the one leading to the power conduit._"

"_It might be a little late for that. We've detected agents of theirs have already gone through and have reconnoitered a few of our tunnels. Sealing the tunnel only stops them from entering from there. Since they already know certain burrows are under our control, I say we go ahead and solidify our fields while we still have the upper paw._"

The Chancillor of Many rapped his gavel. "_So be it. The ruse is up; grab as many farms as possible. Rabbits, too._"

* * *

Stu and his father Albert were out walking their fields. Many of the Hopps youngsters were tending the crops, some had families of their own and as agreed with the Elders of the Burrow could take home as many produce to feed their own families each day. Opal, Bonnie, and several of the daughters and daughter-in-law were at the moment tending to many bunny kits; some were toddlers, some were still nursing, and others were almost old enough to start school. It was an unwritten rule that Hopps young had to bring their youngest kits here in order to get free vegetables. Of course besides working a certain number of hours in the fields, they could enjoy kitsitting free of charge. It was a not so subtle method of getting their young to bring the grandkits over on a regular basis; something Bonnie and the two elder does' enjoyed very much. This also had an added benefit; it gave the teenagers who still lived in the burrow valuable skills in rearing kits. The young does' learned how to handle toddlers feeding and diaper changing, the young bucks learned how to teach them social and work skills. All this under the careful eyes of their own elders.

A group of rabbits, seemingly like half a burrow, came from the direction of the Johnson's farm. Albert waved cheerfully, but Stu's ears perked up. The rabbits didn't stop, but continued at the break-neck pace as they passed the Hopps elders.

"_Albert, Stu..._" Francis paused long enough to warn them. "_There's an invasion going on! Strange mammals are popping up through the ground! Our burrow was hit not too long ago, father told me to get as many of my siblings and lead them as far away as possible. You should get your family and leave before they get here._"

The rabbit didn't stay; he warmly hugged both elders and joined his siblings running through the Hopps farm and out to the main road. Ralph had just joined his elders, and was holding his drone. "_Dad, Pops-pop... should I send this up and get a bird's eye view?_"

Stu nodded, asking for a quick 360-degree view first so they would have an idea if other burrows were under attack. Ralph sent his drone to a short height and slowly turned its camera around. It showed most burrows to the direction of the Longears territory was under attack; many of the families desperately trying to escape and those lucky enough were making a beeline towards Bunny Burrow. Healthy rabbits could make only half the distance before exhaustion necessitated rest; scared rabbit would run until leg cramps halted them. It was clear these were running for their lives. This felt like the Lynxion War all over.

Stu had his son send the drone close to the Johnson's farm; just close enough for the camera to get a decent view and then record what was being seen. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, fields looked perfectly fine, no unusual depression anywhere. The drone went closer to the burrow itself; again everything looked fine, so he brought back the drone and put it away in its carrying case.

"_Ralph, send the footage to your sister. Let her know what's going on, perhaps she can get help here quickly. Your grandfather and I will get your siblings rounded up and headed to your sister's home in Zootopia._"

"_Judy's?_" Ralph asked. "_Or Jane's?_"

"_Judy's. Mr. Big recently let them have an apartment large enough for an elephant family. We'll just have to cram in until I can drive them to their own home._"

Ralph ran quickly to the burrow, he knew the passwords to the email system and since he almost always was the one doing it for the family, already had several pre-written emails ready to send at a moment's notice. It was only a few minutes until his task was complete. As usual his older sister Jill called from work.

"_Oh, hello Ralph. What's going on?_"

"_Jill listen I don't have long. The Johnson Family just ran through our farm as if the Grim Reaper was chasing them. Claimed an invasion was going on. Video footage I sent you shows their burrow just fine; but the others between here and the Longears territory... it's a madhouse. Dad says we are taking the family to Judy's apartment since its large enough; he'll take Greg, Gary, Mark, Charles, Joshua, Miranda, Josephine, and Paula's family's home soon as he can. Right now it looks like the whole eastern Tri-Burrows is a traffic jam of rabbits._"

"_Ok Ralph, calm down and have a cold glass of carrot juice. Clara is notifying our boss and they should pass the word to the appropriate authorities. May I suggest you send a copy to Sheriff Springs and Commander Knolls? They might want the info._" Jill signed off and then called her sister; Judy needed to know that her family was heading here and she might want to tidy-up the place before young eyes saw things they shouldn't.

* * *

A knock on her door broke Audrey from reading another standard field report.

"_Director, you should see this_" Mindy Softpaw, personal secretary to the director, made the words seem more of an order than suggestion. Audrey cued-in this meant something very bad or very important needed her attention. The elder vixen shut down the report program and opened the electronic file blinking rapidly on her computer screen. She did not like what she saw. It was footage from a drone showing the chaos happening this very moment in the Tri-Burrows. Her trained eye could tell some of the rabbits running had suffered one injury or another; so she paused the video, and then sent a coded message to her Department Heads. They needed to get medical help out there quickly; she also sent a quick message to Commissioner Ursus so he could get his officers over there. She was pretty certain the local sheriff and police could use help.

After this she called her son; the email she just received from Jill Hopps let her know what Judy's parents were doing. Nick and Judy were sleeping-in today, as this was their approved day off. John and Jackie had keys to Judy and Nick's apartment; they would be able to help get the place presentable and help with the two newest members of the family. Finally after these were sent and the proverbial fires under control, she called down to ZHC Transportation department. She had all available troop transport trucks sent to Bunny Burrow, these would take rabbits from there to the nearest towns in the Meadowlands. It was obvious the trains would be overloaded, thus the need for additional transportation.

* * *

"_Good Afternoon. I'm Fabienne Growley. We interrupt your regularly scheduled program, *As the Burrows Tumble* to bring you breaking news. Here's our team at the location._"

The scene was shown from the air; down below everywhere the camera panned was a mass of rabbits moving through the mountain pass between the Tri-Burrows and Zootopia.

"_Good afternoon viewers. I'm Audrey Drew, ZNN Special Topics Reporter. Below me is the emergency evacuation of many burrows in the Tri-Burrows area. Emergency services are still being rushed here to coordinate the rush of rabbits. We have been asked to appeal to those close to Tv or radios to pause and rest themselves. ZPD and GSD have mammals' on-scene closest to where the disturbance originally started. Roll the tape please._"

Strange mammals obviously not rabbits were shown at many of the burrows. Some were shown beating or otherwise controlling group of rabbits, others were holding weapons pointed towards the main road leading by each farm. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know this was another invasion. Unlike the recent war with the Linxion Empire, where the starting point was not immediately obvious.

"_We can only speculate where these mammals came from. It is obvious they must be from a city quite like our Zootopia, but these appear unlike any we know. Mayor Franz Leporide has a press conference scheduled at 2Pm this afternoon. This all we know right now. Back to you in the studio._"

* * *

Judy was still tired from working the previous two days. She was annoyed at Nick but thankful the chief found a clever way to retain the fox on the force. Nick couldn't be her daily partner; he was after all on indefinite leave of absence. But Bogo wasn't kidding about the new badge giving the fox greater access to ZPD computer files. They were finally able to get the information to close-out several of their pending case files.

Thankfully John and Jackie were here as was her sisters Jane and Jill. Jill's work partner, Clara, also was here. The trucks and transports were moving non-stop getting her siblings from the train station to her apartment. Thankfully Mr. Big had the apartment next door available; he graciously let her family use it for at least this week, but she would have to ensure it was properly cleaned and presentable afterwards.

Marylyn and Caroline were understandably confused at first, but when the young bunnies started playing, the vixens joined in. Judy and their mothers were relieved that these were getting along; obviously these adults were keeping an eye on them. Nap time proved a lifesaver; the mothers were impressed the vixens let the bunnies lay close to them. The collective heat from all those bodies soon put everyone to sleep.

Audrey was in heaven; she had Caroline sleeping under her tail, a few bunnies were also sharing the tail and some laying close by. Jackie was also in heaven; as the maternal grandmother she was entitled to have Marylyn sleeping under her tail on her lap, with a few bunnies close by. Bonnie was going to and fro tending to her daughters and daughters-in-law needs; obviously ignoring their pleas to sit down and rest. Bonnie's youngest were twelve years old; being able to tend young kits was invigorating. But soon she grew tired and settled down into an over-sized chair meant for an elephant. She had picked up a few of her grandkits and now was resting comfortably with many kits snuggled close to her.

Judy by now was finally feeling the effects as the adrenaline finally wore off. She was sleeping with Nick's tail drooped around her, and his paws gently holding her. Jane, Jill, Clara, and Jenny were admiring how their sister could sleep so deeply in a predator's paws. But they saw how committed he was to his wife; and Jenny took a few quick pictures of this moment. She had also gone around to both apartments getting pictures of sleeping bunnies. Some slept only near their siblings; the older ones were mixed-in with their cousins.

Mr. Big and Fru Fru stopped by, inquiring if the entire family had arrived safely. Jill could only vouch for the youngest siblings; her father and the eldest siblings had not yet arrived and neither had the Elders of the Burrow. She was getting more concerned as the afternoon wore on. The Arctic shrew rubbed his chin for a moment and said on behalf of the godmother he would send scouts out to verify where they were. He accepted kisses from all the sisters nearby, even Clara whom he had hired for a couple simple cases since the famous Wilde-Hopps trial. In his eyes she was worth handling his small things; he still had to keep sensitive business to the trusted lawyer of his family.

It was almost three whole days before the streets were clear enough so the large transport trucks could take Stu's elder kits and their families back to their homes in the Meadowlands and elsewhere. By now the Tri-Burrows and large parts of the Longears Territory were now contested territory. Somewhere in there were many missing rabbits, including the older members of the Hopps farm.

* * *

General Earl Rommel, hero of the Lynxion War, was sitting at his command table and completely frustrated. He had fought craftier enemies, but this one seemed immune to his scouts. GSD had assured him they were here, but every tunnel that was searched either led to dead ends or looped around to another burrow. He was waiting on Colonel Kohle to meet him; here was a mammal who could justify wearing the title the Zootopian press placed upon him.

Finally the Scottish terrier entered the tent.

"_Enjoying the fresh air instead of the nice coolness of your office?_" the dog said to the elder red fox.

"_Good afternoon to you as well. Please tell me you have a solution to or little dilemma._"

"_I believe we do, general._" He handed a data chip to the attaché who immediately put it into a computer port. Onscreen was displayed schematics and other information about the surrounding area. Certain areas were highlighted.

"_We used deep-scanning radar to investigate the blockages and loops. What we found was a cleaver use of reconstruction of the walls. Fortunately no material regenerator can accurately replicate the original mass. The inconsistencies of the original material simply cannot be duplicated. We're going to have to re-dig the tunnel and stop from time-to-time to rescan the walls, make sure we are heading in the correct direction._"

"_Why can't we simply go and find a back door?_"

"_You already tried every tunnel here in the Tri-Burrows; all of them led you to where they wanted you to go. Sorry, but this is going to be slow digging. But don't worry; we need your teams to go inside once we break through into their staging area. We are pretty certain they will have heavy weapons waiting on the other side._"

"_Colonel, do you have any idea what we are facing?_"

"_Analysis of the video sent to our office suggests these are mammals that simply spent more time underground than above. They go by the name Dark Underground. Simply put they are more than petty thieves; they are wealthy, well-armed, and have technology equal to our own. But they prefer to steal rather than put forth the effort to develop it. This doesn't mean they are ignorant, far from it, they are fast learners. They have to be in order to keep out of our jails and their members off our knowing about them._"

The fox thought for a moment. "_So what you're saying is up to now they were an unknown. What caused their cover to be blown?_"

"_They decided to overthrow Zootopia and claim it for themselves._" A voice came from the doorway. Only one of these knew who it was and grinned.

"_Please come in, Mr. Big_" Colonel Kohle said as he watched the fox's face.

"_Thank you, my friend. What does our new friend think about my former associates?_"

The fox's eyebrows rose quite high. "_Former associates? Colonel, just who have you gotten yourself involved with?_"

"_A very knowledgeable and highly principled mammal. One who has earned my respect in more ways than one, even though our collaborations are careful to avoid disclosing sensitive information._" The dog by now had warmly greeted the rodent, although the dog refused to kiss the ring and the rodent refused to call the dog in any manner denoting submissiveness. They settled on a simple fist bump and nodding their heads towards the other.

"_Please explain what he meant by former associates._"

The rodent was placed down on the table near the command table; at a spot not too close to the edge but not too far where Koslov couldn't easily reach him should things go south. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote. "_General, watch this if you will._"

He clicked a button and the lights dimmed as a video played on the table's view screen. "_What you are seeing is a recording of my last meeting with the Council of the Twelve. These are the governing head of the organization you were told about, the Dark Underground. I was able to get this with the help of the colonel, and both of us hope to enable my next meeting to be more informative. As long as I am able to attend these meetings, we will be able to acquire intel on their next operation._"

"_Mr. Big... why are you doing this? The punishment upon discovery is... terrible._"

The rodent looked at the elder fox for a moment. "_General, I live by the old ways. The ancient writing has proven time and again that greed is the shortest route to failure. My family business may not be cushy or pleasant, but neither is it excessive in dealing with mammals that fail to abide by their word. We, you and I, live by similar principles; individual choice is restricted for the good of the whole, and personal accountability is high._"

The fox thought about this for a moment, and then nodded in the affirmative. "_I can agree to that, but my job doesn't take advantage of mammals._"

The rodent smiled back. "_We both do not force our terms on others. We present our means to better the individual, and they either accept our terms or leave._"

The fox laughed heartedly. "_Ok, I concede. Military service is as voluntary as accepting mafia loans. Different but similar. But we got off track; why did you go against them?_"

Mr. Big motioned the general to sit next to him. "_Years ago when I was first initiated into the Council of the Twelve, I genuinely tried to make every meeting. Unfortunately most of the time my fellow Alphas, that's what we are called, made attempts to kill me. The bylaws state any Alpha can acquire another Alpha's position and resources by any means. This caused me to lose many of my guards, so I arranged to give the Chancellor of the Twelve my normally scheduled payments by other means in lieu of making the mandatory meetings. This worked well for many years, but when they decided to take action to overthrow the government of Zootopia I became alarmed. But it was their decision to kill everyone in government without having just cause... that was one straw I couldn't put on my wagon. Since the godmother to my grandkit is a ZPD officer, that would put me in violation of the ancient laws. I cannot act against the godmother without just cause, and doing so on the orders of the council is not justification enough. Besides, the bunny has acted with nothing but honor towards my family and my guards. Therefore it was a no-brainer to remove my allegiance._"

The general was taken aback a bit. "_Mr. Big, you are aware this puts you on their most wanted list, yes?_"

The rodent looked at him and smiled. "_As it should be. I am not deceived as to think I am invincible. I think staying true to the old ways will help me prevail in the end. Life for me will be radically different and I have no idea what it will cost me. But with the help of my friend here,_" he pointed to the dog, "_I am convinced I will survive this with more than I would alone. The godmother most likely will be a great help._"

The general nodded his understanding. "_Alright, I am satisfied. How do you propose we deal with this crisis in the Tri-Burrows?_"

The remainder of the afternoon was spent hashing out the details of strategy each one should do.

* * *

Gregor McKeen was restless. His new ally had something about him that continually set his fur on edge. They were supposed to inflict serious damage on the ZPD, preferably killing individual officers if possible. He was doing his part, but somehow his partner somehow was using tactics that didn't perform up to the expectations of the council. Did that rodent have any clue about how close he was to getting a vote for termination on the council?

Damn the rodent and his precious old ways. If they were really that helpful, then surely all the other Alphas would see the value in following them. Gregor strode across the floor, pacing from one end of the room to the other. He could picture in his mind the principles that were taught to all kits and cubs of the Dark Underground community. One by one they went scrolling before his mind's eye; and one by one he affirmed they were worthy to live by. *Ugh*. They were now in stark opposition to how the council was operating today.

He needed to find a way to meet the tasking of the council without violating these ancient principles. Perhaps there was something to how his ally was behaving; he needed to find a compromise before he became the next target of the council.

* * *

At the appointed time of 10Am, everyone filed back into the Joint Courtroom. The main floor of the courtroom was once again cleared and Judy and Nick were once again standing on separate sides of this room. Judy, her parents, her legal counsel Clara Leaps, Councilor Elizabeth, and Officers Quickpaw and Lioness... all these were on the Left-paw side of the room. Nick, his parents, his legal counsel Jill Hopps, Councilor Floyd and Officers Wolford and Delgato... these were on the Right-paw side of the room. Ten Court Guards were also in a line-abreast standing behind each group, poised with their ancient weapons.

The Matron of Proceeding signaled for the Final Judgement to begin. Nick and Judy's parents placed paws on the young couple's shoulders. The Master-at-Arms bellowed: "_All rise for the reading of the Verdict!_"

The Council Adjutant read the following prepared statement.

"_We the Joint Council of Matriarchs and Patriarchs declare... that after hearing reasoning and explanations from all parties involved; and hearing all evidence from the Medical Authorities here gathered; after many hours of questioning of the Predator and Prey couple compelled to stand before this Council; after seeing evidence of relations said couple were required to present before this Council; after hearing directly from the Predator himself his reasoning, his declaration of Love, his promise to honor the Doe he had so chosen to take for himself both Bride and Life-mate; having all this completed and done... We the Joint Council so declare these Proceedings to be satisfied and completed. We therefore find your relationship as Guilty_."

What?! It couldn't be... He was stunned and confused. Where did they go wrong? What grave error was committed? They had witnesses who testified in detail, each clearly explaining how they became the best role models. Their mandatory counseling sessions were laid bare, all the details that clearly showed the progression of their relationship from infatuation to everything the Adult Initiation Class defined as the proper relationship.

He looked up into the Council, looking from face to face. Many had cold eyes staring back at him; accusing eyes that said everything unsaid. Of course they would be this way, this rarely changed when a fox was on trial. Society, no matter how many high and mighty sounding words were used... in the end justice would be denied. Society always made sure foxes would bear the guilt of society; why should this council be any different?

He looked up again at the council, and recognized what was plainly displayed across the faces; prejudice, disgust, and clearly wanting this unnatural relationship ended soon as possible. He looked over at Judy; she was as stunned as he was. He looked at the rabbit next to Judy, Clara Leaps was her legal counsel; the doe was clearly as shocked as Judy was. Jill Hopps, his legal counsel, was saying something in his ear; but he couldn't comprehend her words. His whole focus was on Judy; and her face was downtrodden, and he knew the look displayed upon her face... she saw the look upon his face; and knew he was about to make an offer she knew he didn't want to make.

The Chancellor gaveled the courtroom back to order. "_Accused... he who was formerly known as Nickolas Piberius Wilde. Do you wish to invoke the agreement this council voted on a few days ago?_"

*_Nick._* A voice softly said sounding as if someone was speaking far away.

The Chancellor rapped his gavel until everyone quieted down. "_Accused... this chancellor waits your answer._"

Nick slowly stood up and faced the council, his legal counsel and Councilor Floyd doing likewise. He only prayed the council would honor the agreement they had approved a few days ago. It would rip his heart from his chest, but at least Judy would be protected from death.

"_Council, Chancellor... I do invoke the agreement we made a few days ago. I accept and will forevermore have no further contact with the other Accused known as Judith Lavern Hopps. No contact... wither by chance meeting in public, any correspondence by phone or written or verbal means. I will remove myself from her life in order to spare her death. Such is the depth of my commitment. I will have no new romantic relationships with bunnies as per Lapin Law. I do hereby agree to and accept the terms of said agreement both in the literal written words as well as the spirit they were intended._"

The Chancellor chuckled; and then his throat erupted into a full belly shaking laugh.

"_That was well said, Accused. Almost convincing enough to actually work; too bad every Accused who uttered those same words within these four walls met the same fate. But in the end it is all futile._"

No! He had it in writing, followed their ancient practice. Used his own blood mixed in the ink and penned the words himself. A blood pact is as solemn a promise one could make; to be broken was a violation of the highest order.

"_Oh... you're thinking about the blood pact we had you do._" A very evil grin appeared across his face. "_That was a lie. Quite convincing and based solely upon your Vulpes blood oath. We Lapins never had such an oath. Why should we? Lapins were too busy trying to survive than to create such a ritual. But the look upon your face as you wrote the words, and now as you invoked our false promise... priceless!_"

He heard laughter... it was nearby. He turned and saw Jill Hopps, his legal counsel laughing as hard as she could. It was incredulous; she had worked so feverishly on his behalf... how could she betray him so effortlessly? She had wept tears after he signed the document, angry that he made it without her consent.

"_Foolish fox... THIS is why you should have let me handle it. This is what I'm trained to avoid. But you thought you were smarter than your legal counsel, and now you'll reap what you sowed. Oh by the way, I'll put an extra charge on your bill; this way at least your parents will pay me what I should have been paid. Your selfish attempt to save your hide has cost my sister... MY BEST FRIEND... her life! Now I won't have the privilege to name one of her kits. I was really looking forward to it._"

Jill spat into his face; an obvious breaking of professionalism, not to mention a disrespectful act towards her client. She attempted to run over to her sister, but the burly guards blocked her path. He never heard such swearing and cursing come from the little rabbit since he knew her. Then the unexpected happened.

Raymond grabbed Judy and ran up the dais. Keven grabbed Nick and did likewise. He saw Raymond jump into the pit, holding the little bunny close to his chest as possible. Nick knew what that hold meant; he was sacrificing his own life so the godmother would survive. Good... she was safe, now he could expect to join her shortly at the bottom of the pit. He wasn't certain what he would say to Mr. Big about two of his valuable minions sacrificing themselves. He could only hope that somehow they strung a net below so all could scale down somehow.

"_You think Mr. Big cares for you?_" Uh-oh that didn't sound good.

Before he could reply the polar bear pushed him onto the Executioner's block, firmly fastening him to it. "_Because you took matters into your own paws instead of letting your counselor handle it, that action absolves us from protecting you. The godmother will learn a valuable lesson: her position is precarious, and we will only protect her after the godfather and his family is secure. You just made our tasking much more difficult, so we leave you behind._"

The polar bear jumped down into the pit just beating the guards who almost grasped his paws.

"_Wow... how did they get so much water down there? Didn't Joey say the fire was burning brightly this morning?_"

"_He did. But his body was found just a few minutes ago on the other side of the estate. Now I can understand this; obviously he forced to say those words._"

"_Well... obviously it took all night to plug the bottom and get that much water in there._"

*_Nick!_* The Voice was closer, more insistent.

Nick didn't have long to ponder these events; the Executioner had just entered the room. It looked like he... he was sobbing something fierce. The burly buck had his massive axe balanced upon his meaty shoulders, and was looking around the room; it was obvious he was confused.

"_Executioner,_" it was the Matron speaking, "_The bunny was taken by intruders; she had escaped... for now. Proceed with your assignment._"

The burly rabbit nodded and trotted up the ramp. Once he arrived at the top he appeared satisfied that the fox was securely fastened down. "_You just had to take matters into your own paws, didn't you? Couldn't trust your legal counsel to do her job, didn't you? Before I severe your __head, I'm going to exercise my rights and have her family have their say. Stay right there, I'll be right back._"

Stay right there... how cute. Where, how was he going to get anywhere? Moments later the Hopps elders arrived, obviously not happy at the verdict. It was every bit as awful as he was expecting. Bonnie cried and wiped her tears on his sleeve, as did Grandma Opal and Councilor Elizabeth. Jill and Clara half-heartedly apologized for failing to get a Genuine verdict; but they did remind him it was his own fault for taking matters into his own paws. Stu, Grandpa Albert, and Councilor Floyd patted his head, thanking him for all the good times and handling the bunny kits as if they were his own. It was going to be very difficult explaining why Uncle Nick would never again tell them stories; did this ever occur to him when he made that ridiculous agreement? Judy's sisters that were sitting in the balcony, Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, and Flowers, kissed his forehead one last time; saying they would never forget his attempts to make housework such fun. Judy's brothers who also were sitting in the balcony, Greg, Gary, James, Carl, and Ralph, patted his shoulders; thanking him for staying the extra hours in the fields and making those times as fun as possible. The remainder of Judy's family simply stood at the edge of the dais and said nothing; their sad eyes said everything they could not.

Where was his family? Oh... there! But... oh yeah, a Vulpe tradition. He failed them and now they were putting some distance between him and them, least the bad luck he brought upon himself was to find a way to attach itself to them. Director Audrey Wilde, his grandmother... she was this superstitious? That was something new. But what hurt the most now... his own mother and both grandparents were abandoning him. He expected the other relatives, but not these.

"_Ready Accused?_" The Executioner was back, and now he seemed happier.

"_Just get it over with, ok? I have a rabbit's home and garden to haunt._"

"_Oh... it won't be me that swings the blade, Accused._"

Nick looked up, not believing his eyes. Judy had the huge blade in her paws, and the biggest evil grin he ever saw a mammal give. How did she get here? Wasn't she carried over the edge by that polar bear? She should be miles away by now, starting a new life.

"_Surprised to see me? I couldn't leave without letting you know just how disappointed I am with you. My parents and elders will have quite the hard time getting the burrow back in order. Nobody can tell stories quite like you, Nick. My family will remember certain things that you have imprinted good memories upon, and this will cause them to grieve all over again. And work... who will be my partner now? The ZPD probably will protect me for a limited time, but the judicial system will probably hand me over to the council. So now I have to go into the witness protection program thanks to your blunder the deal. We had good times, Nick. I loved the romping in the sack, and I thought no other mammal would fulfill me like you can. I was wrong._"

Wrong? How could she be so certain... oh. Yeah, he could. The Executioner was kissing Judy's muzzle, and she was enjoying it. Nick could only chuckle; the old saying certainly applied: *_Big paws, big... you know_.*

Judy continued. "_Nick, I have to do something. The council might be satisfied if I offer something of value to them. I'm sorry, but it's either you or me. And I value my hide. The Executioner... you know he has the hots for me, right? Last night he proposed, but it would only be good if you are dead. Mom is so happy I finally have a proper rabbit for a husband. Awww... now don't look so distraught, Nick. You brought this upon yourself when you screwed up the deal. Got hustled by another rabbit, didn't you? Well, I can't keep you now that you've proven so easy to hustle. Now the council will only proclaim me Genuine if I do one thing... please don't move. It hurts more if you twitch around._"

He was out of energy; everything he had tried to do to save their hides... failed. Now it wasn't only society that turned against him, it was the surrogate family... the Hopps... that now did as well. It hurt when his own parents abandoned him, now his surrogate family did as well. He couldn't take it anymore. He was crying his eyes out when the massive axe did its job.

Suddenly Nick shot up in bed. The pillow and blankets were soaked with sweat; a brief glance around the room told him it wasn't real: it was a nightmare. Judy was sitting next to him; obviously it was her voice trying to wake him. Now she felt safe enough to hold her fox and comfort him. She murmured a lullaby as she cradled him in her paws, gently rocking him as she sang. He looked up into two wonderful purple eyes as she slowly rocked and sang.

"_Feeling better, Foxtrot? Maybe you can tell me what the nightmare was about?_"

"_Carrots it might be better if I don't._"

She smacked his arm. "_You think my nightmare about the council's decision was any easier? That was what this was about. Don't deny it... you practically whispered a moment-by-moment narrative._"

"_Then why should I tell you? Everything is already known._"

"_Because, my husband... the last character you didn't say its name. In your dream the Executioner was one of a few that betrayed you, as did all my family and yours. Do you really want me to guess?_"

"_It was you, Judy. You held the axe as it did its deed. But before you did..._"

"_I gave a running narrative of why the council will spare my life if I killed you._"

Nick looked dumbfounded at the bunny.

"_You do know we have been surrounded by the Servants of Truth for quite some time, right? You do remember they have somehow employed priests whose sole job is to get inside our minds and break our will, yes?_" She received a small nod as a response.

"_Nick, we have managed to escape their trap every time, but only if we maintain a clear mind. It seems they have resorted to hustling you: combining two of your greatest weaknesses. Me and society's abuses of foxes._"

The door opened and in slowly walked the elder priestess. She smiled weakly as she slowly sat upon the edge of the bed. "_They got inside your mind, didn't they?_"

Nick slowly nodded. She warmly smiled back.

"_Now that you felt their power, can you tell me what the difference between reality and your memory of event they used?_"

"_Priestess, you are..._"

"_Tell me!_"

Nick was startled. Clearly she was greatly weakened, and he only wanted to comfort her. "_I immediately knew something was off. The verdict was... the ending was wrong. The next conversation was completely new. Everyone was blaming me for signing a blood pact with my own blood._"

The elder priestess grinned broadly. "_That was the hook they used; twisted the meaning of the symbolism of the blood. To Vulpes blood has a powerful meaning; hence why it is used in signing important documents. We rabbits almost never do this, except for the council as you discovered in that trial. You now know the tricks they will use; you need to learn the idiosyncrasies between foxes and rabbits; between yourself and other foxes... between Judy and yourself. Remember: these priests have had their consciousness seared. Once they were young priests, then they were captured and then broken. An experienced priest-priestess can fight them, but not in great numbers. Only one who has obtained the rank of High Priestess-Priest can effectively handle an army of Dark Priests. Only honey badgers as a species can handle multiple opponents, but nothing close to a High Priest._"

Judy had gone and poured a cup of blueberry juice and given it to the vixen. She still found it interesting that a vixen had entered the priesthood, and become powerful enough to be a High Priestess herself. But it was the why she wanted to know.

"_I asked the Moon to hide me. I showed the Moon the vision I had. The prophesy about you two, about the later years and how you would continually be dogged by mammals taking up the ideas and mantle of Servant of Truth. They would have sufficient numbers to track all major priests and priestess; but if I remained hidden I would be able to position myself when you needed me most. I didn't take into consideration how old I would be when you two were born, much less become lovers._"

"_And now we should figure out your next step of action._" The priestess opened a binder and spread several papers around the table. Judy missed Pastor Chester; news had gotten back to them that the High Priest and High Priestess had dispatched him with two other priestesses on a mission. She often prayed for them to succeed and return safely, she didn't want to replace their family priest this soon. Knowing how the Dark Underground worked, she was certain they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

Priestess Initiate Clare let the body drop to the ground. It was the last of the group which attacked them in the predawn hour. In her former job she was a minion of the Servants of Truth; before that she was a pit fighter. She wished the skills of her former life was not needed. But when she chose to abandon the Servants of Truth she knew her life would be over. What she didn't expect was their recruiting the Dark Priesthood against her. It was this abomination of religion that opened her eyes to what the Servant's true goals were. That moment the Moon whispered to her, and guided her safely out of their paws and led her to the convent where an old priest assured her she now had a new life. Inside she met the High Priestess and told her story. She was assigned to a few weeks training and once her skills verified and her change of commitment to serving the Moon, she was assigned under the tutelage of Priestess Lioness.

Looking around she noticed Pastor Chester sitting on a log, his paws stained with blood. An impressive number of bodies lay on the ground around him. She knew he had a past which he kept close to his chest. He was now looking at her in a new light; clearly he wasn't expecting her to defend herself effectively as she did. He also didn't expect her to pull a number of these attackers off him; clearly he had gathered them around him to protect the priestesses.

She turned around and looked for her mentor, finally finding the lioness with a glowing orb hovering in her paws. Clara knew what it was; only a mammal with the gift of an oracle could summon it. She also knew why it was summoned.

Priestess Paulina let the orb dissipate and a moment later opened her eyes, breathing as if she was tired. "_The Wilde-Hopps are safe, the dark spell broken. Thank you, both of you for keeping these at bay. The Moon told me my skills were needed elsewhere; it was right._"

Pastor Chester now was standing nearby. "_Apologies for not assisting you._"

The lioness waved his concern aside. "_You're welcome, but your species skills were needed more, the Moon told me so._" She turned her gaze to her protégé. "_The Moon also disclosed your former life. A pit fighters' skill combined with honey badgers' is quite the deadly combination. Your opponents clearly underestimated you, seeing as you're a female._"

Paulina reached over and pulled her down, embracing the youngster. "_Thank you for giving more than you should have. These certainly didn't expect such ferocity from a female. From the male, yes... but not from you. The Dark Priesthood will not make that mistake again._"

Initiate Clare looked around. "_Where is Team Bravo? They said they would assist us._"

At that moment Agent Golden dropped from a tree. "_Priestess... Savage is leading our team in distracting their main group away from your camp. Hurry, pack up and get a move on. It won't take them long before they realize they are chasing decoys._"

Pastor Chester raised his weary head. "_Main group? This was a pretty big one attacking here._"

"_Apologies, priest... we couldn't grab every one. Agent Walker hoped you all survived._" Golden looked around as if counting bodies. "_Seems like you did._"

* * *

Nick and Judy were puzzled. Bogo had called them to work ASAP and made it plain it was an order. Nick was on an indefinite leave of absence, but the chief rescinded it for the duration of the emergency. When they arrived the parking lot was a mad house. Vehicles and mobile command trailers were placed everywhere, power cables snaked in every direction. The military was here as well; soldiers placed barrier wires and guarded the entrances. They presented their badges and Zootopia drivers' license, and were let through after consulting a notebook and making a phone call. Once inside Precinct One it didn't get any better. Clawhauser had a couple mammals sharing his desk; clearly he wasn't happy about it but these new ones had confiscated an area for their own use. Judy hopped up onto the counter, using Nick's back as a trampoline. She gave the cheetah a big bunny hug and a peck on his fluffy cheek.

They finally entered the Bull Pen and no soon than they sat down Bogo entered the room.

"_We don't have time so I'll get to the point. The Tri-Burrows are under assault and we have reports of many citizens missing. GSD thinks they are captives but nothing is confirmed. We are going to herd rabbits through certain sectors of Zootopia; not like last time, this is bringing them further into the city. Upper Command has determined they are now in refugee status and will be living in the city for an undetermined amount of time. First they will be stopped at the refugee camp we've set-up just outside the city; a temporary train stop has been built for this purpose. Here they will be identified and given a temporary city I.D. card authorizes them to use certain city resources same as city residence do. Assignments are as follows..._"

When everyone had been given their assignment, Bogo motioned one more thing. "_Upper Command wishes to thank everyone who has taken in relatives. You have been authorized emergency rations to help feed your relatives for at least the next week, hopefully this won't last that long. Good News... the Zootopia Seventh Army has arrived in the Tri-Burrows and is making sweeps of the area. Hopps... Wilde... you are detailed to go to Bunny Burrow and direct the farmers to gather produce at farms deemed safe; this will be put on the train and used to feed the refugees, reimbursement to be made later. I'm sure you are aware your father and both grandfathers are safe and sound, Hopps. They should make your tasking easier._"

Judy was both pleased and nervous. Two of her youngest siblings were still unaccounted for, and her parents still haven't told her how she disappeared.

Colonel Kohle entered through the door Bogo usually did. "_Pardon my interruption, but my Upper Command decided all of you needed to know our latest findings._"

Judy wasn't the only one that was genuinely interested.

The dog pressed a remote and the lights dimmed and a view screen lit up, then he continued. "_We have been searching for rabbits that supposedly moved out of the Tri-Burrows and to other cities or countries, as their families claimed. We were unable to verify no more than a few hundred rabbits. Our Science Department theorize these never did leave the Tri-Burrows, at least not where they were claimed._"

Judy raised her paw and once granted permission asked her question. "_Colonel, just how many rabbits are we talking about? The missing ones?_"

The dogs looked at his paws as he used a cleaning cloth to rub the lenses. "_Thousands. Tens of thousands... perhaps hundreds of thousands. Scientists Mr. Bevyton and Ms. Dexter have a computer program searching achieves of numerous Internet websites searching for anything these rabbits may have left behind. Thus far they aren't finding a singular note. I don't want to leave you with an overly optimistic hope, but neither do I want to dash your spirits. All of you deserve the facts necessary to perform your job. This latest information is historical, but it's possible one of these rabbit might show up. Maybe falsified where he-she was going so it could live where it wanted. Just a theory and maybe we'll be lucky enough to find such a rabbit._"

The dog left the room and Chief Bogo dismissed everyone, departing through the same door.

* * *

Stu and his older siblings had managed to get all his young out of their burrow and headed towards the village of Bunny Burrow. With the sheer number of rabbits traveling by foot on the road it was difficult to use the truck. He insisted those of his young take their family and go with them; their wives would need their help moving their kits. Now it was a select few who insisted staying behind with their father. Albert and Floyd stayed behind; Albert because he was a member of the Lapin Legionaries and these had been called to duty, Floyd stayed because his robes contained a radio which they could use to talk to the estate.

Stu was proud and worried about some of his young that stayed behind with him: Patrick, Carl, Joshua, Rodney, James, Ralph, Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, and Flowers. These were part of four of his litters and they usually did things together, like staying with their father regardless of the danger. Or maybe their grandfather was having them reconnoiter the edges of their farm and report what they found. Gramps made it clear if they felt unsafe to turn around and head back pronto; said the sixth sense usually proved accurate in high stress situations such as this.

Earlier Jenny, the Family special moment's keeper and a professional photographer, called earlier when she caught wind of the video sent to Jill. Ralph was operating the drone, listening to her via Hype-Internet program for where she wanted the drone to go. She would request him to focus or pan around a certain area, as she was recording the video via the share-video feature. When she had recorded enough for her special news segment, she asked him to fly around and focus on her siblings that were on recon for Gramps. Once all ten were deemed safe as they waved to the drone, she signed off and Ralph used the drone to warn his siblings about movements of unknown mammals heading towards them.

Joshua, firstborn of Stu and Bonnie's first litter, directed and helped his siblings to dodge the unknown mammals by using little-known paths they had made and used as kits. These were a bit cramped as adults, but proved deceiving as they made through-under-around many obstacles. Within the hour all young were safely back with their father and grandfather. Unfortunately they reported their farm was being overrun by the unknown mammals; Albert gave the order to abandon the farm and wait another day to recover it. Floyd stayed in contact with the estate and relayed information when requested.

Stu had his young prepare two tractors with two wagons connected to each. As Stu drove to town, the young would gather injured rabbits along the road; the bucks would put them aboard the wagon and the does' give first aid. Evelin drove the other tractor following her father. Albert was happy when they noticed other families gathering injured rabbits in same manner they were. Floyd would relay who was picked up by which family and Albert would talk with his fellow Legionaries. A sheriff's deputy soon arrived and took down names of which family was doing what, then told them to park near the downtown park so the sheriff could use them as scouts or help evacuate rabbit families who had relatives in nearby towns.

By nightfall additional police from Grassy Knoll and Woolie Meadows had arrived and were directing most of the rabbits to move to the valley in which the train travelled through and lead towards Zootopia. Does' with young under age eight were put on the train and taken to the refugee camp set-up just outside Zootopia; their buck would travel with their older kits through the valley, stopping as needed to rest.

* * *

Jonathan and Emma Longears were concerned about the report they were reading together. Their new allies, the rabbits in the Tri-Burrows, were in the midst of an invasion, or at least that was what the report stated. Surely what was stated was erroneous; it said mammals were erupting from deep underground. It wasn't making sense until the situation regarding the Cloverson Burrow and the Dexter Burrow came to mind. These burrows were being heavily guarded; if the mammals responsible did make a move, the National Guard should be able to deal effectively with them.

Agent Crystal Minksin from the GSD was giving them a briefing on how the unsavory group of mammals that called themselves the Dark Underground operated. Agent Walkerson gave them a breakdown on the tools and weapons they used. Agent Rameras and Agent Ricardo did a slideshow and video presentation on everything the GSD had on these mammals.

"_Colonel Kohle wishes to remind you... have the National Guard be extra vigilant; these mammals are crafty and won't hesitate to burrow under your paws. They probably should move tents frequently, or at least keep an ear on the ground; never know if they'll try burrowing._"

"_Understood. We'll have them sleep in the castles then. Their foundations go down to bedrock, so we doubt they'll burrow under them._"

Agent Minksin shook her head. "_They burrow through solid rock; our patrol verified this on their recent mission. Otherwise they do prefer digging through clay. But the castles are the better choice; just have guards watching the lower levels._"

Jonathan rested his head in his paws. "_Ok... we'll pass word to all families and villages; have them keep ears and eyes on the lowest levels of their burrows or basements. Anything else?_"

"_Just keep everyone checking-in on a regular basis, and you two do likewise with Bunny Burrow. The Zootopians will feel better knowing your current status. We're having the Svalbears calling you regularly, for same purpose. This way you can relay their status when you call the Zootopians._"

* * *

Marcie Strongpaw, Great Mother of the Svalbear Empire, was troubled by the report which was given her. Magnus Southpaw, Attaché to the Great Mother, was reading over her shoulder. This was annoying her, but she was training him to someday take over as ruler. "_If you must read this... here._" She pushed the report into his chest. Months ago he would have been startled and very apologetic; now he merely took it in stride, but apologized if nothing more than to acknowledge her as sovereign. He scanned the document in the manner she taught him, grasping the key phrases and rereading if another section seemed to contradict something.

"_So the Zootopians think these underground mammals might be trying their trick in our territory?_" He asked.

She nodded in the affirmative. "_Either that or they might try establishing an underwater entry point at a suitable depth. There have been reports of orcas joining one of their so-called Alphas as an ally. If true, this would enable them to cross the seas; although I can think of better ways than riding such a beast._"

His eyes grew as saucers. "_This says they have bears._"

She snatched the papers from him and read for herself. She skimmed a few, moved over a few, and finally put them down. "_GSD says here,_" she pointed at a few places, "_they have allies from the Kodiak Range. We'll have to be careful; these have always been ready to hit our flanks with little or no provocation. Only in the last major conflict with them many years ago did we break them of doing this regularly._"

She sighed. "_Looks like they have a new reason to try again. We'll have to position our troops along the border, but I wouldn't put it past them to try a different attack route._"

He put a paw on her shoulder. "_Then I'll have our GSD liaison get a few drones flying regular patrols. No sense in having our soldiers split apart when something airborne will reconnoiter faster._"

She looked at him. "_Have them send patrols anyway. While the drone will cover more ground quicker, there's nothing like paws on the ground to make one feel total control of your surroundings. Plus... it's good practice._"

Magnus turned and relayed the order to a nearby courier, watching as the bear departed the room. He himself bowed to the Great Mother before he himself departed the room. A few hours later he was walking the line; talking to the commanders and giving a brief explanation how the Great Mother expected their ancient nemesis to try a different tactic. He gave them what he thought they might try, and listened to their ideas. Approval was given to a compromise and he returned their salute before moving on to the next command post. Magnus pondered the changes in his life; a few years ago it would have been him that made the patrols and reported to higher-ranking bears. Now it was they who saluted him and waited for his thoughts and approval. Back then he would have agreed with the low-ranking members that these measures were a complete waste of time and effort; now he was privy to the information not readily available to the lower ranks. He decided to make more trips out to the field, talk with those he once made patrols with, get their perspective and temper it with the wisdom of the higher ranks. He could tell this made morale improve and a more professional behavior in the lower ranks. Having the right-paw bear of the Godmother visit and pay attention to your experiences certainly made them feel their personal well-being was important.

Magnus now kept his focus towards the Kodiak Range, and gave Marcie updates at least once each day what the soldiers on the front lines noticed.


	7. 1x07 - Stranger from a Strange Land

**Stranger from a Strange Land.  
**

Mindy Canter was sitting at the edge of a timber, hidden from prying eyes by clever use of cover and concealment. She was looking out across the field at one buck in particular; it was obvious that his spirit was crushed and he was only going through the motions to perform work required of him. She hated having to do what she did, but any attempt to warn him or convince him everything would be fine would have alerted the Trackers and they would have killed not only him but his family as well. Now in her desire to spare his life required her to sacrifice his viewpoint about her... resulted in saving his entire family's lives; but it left her with a Ralph-size hole in her heart.

Now she could see he had a Mindy-size hole in his heart as well. She had tried to put her feelings shoved away in some part of her psyche, but like the buck before her she was barely functioning. She had sacrificed her future with the buck; hoping someday to reverse her decision. Only those who were closest to her could tell the difference. Damn this ancient protocol. Damn the demands that the safety of the caverns below must be placed above everything: above personal comfort, above personal happiness, above true love.

She allowed her mind's eye to relive the events since that fateful day.

Her original assignment given by the Chancellor of the Twelve was to collect semen and return it in vials to medical technicians could purify it and distribute it to families that had been loyal to him. It was he who secretly concocted the plague a few years ago that killed a great many rabbits; it was meant to kill off only those whose loyalty was questionable. Unfortunately it decimated half of those proven loyal, but it also killed equal numbers of the others. The original problem of sterility due to inbreeding remained, thus the need to continue the ancient tradition of importing genes.

When her sister Kimberly discovered the truth, her mother swore upon the dead members of her litters that from that moment forward the Canter Family would covertly work against the council; helping any family that were purposely being denied or placed on an extended waiting list.

But while on that assignment Mindy did not expect to meet the buck of her dreams. She had kept her heat concealed from the council, and had every intention of getting impregnated solely so the fertilized eggs would be sold on the black market and the proceeds used to fund her mother's retirement. But the machine had malfunctioned shortly after her sister's womb been emptied and the fertilized eggs transplanted in the doe who donated them. Since the machine was not officially registered with the council, replacement parts would not be obtained soon enough; there was short time duration to do the procedure, and once the eggs nested in the womb's lining it would require a different machine to remove them. These machines were more difficult to keep hidden; their power requirements more than this section could conceal. Now Mindy needed a quick solution before her condition was discovered, and it would be obvious the father was not a fellow citizen.

She had an idea, even though her own mother cautioned against it. It was better than admitting her mistake to her boss, which would result in her fertilized eggs being removed and distributed according to the chancellor's wishes. This was what she had been trying to avoid, these would not got to the families that were being neglected like hers. No... she had to exhaust all options before succumbing to the chancellor's schemes.

She had visited a nursemaid who used ancient methods to determine if she was impregnated, if her eggs were settling inside her womb. The elder mink performed the ancient blood tests three times, at twelve hours intervals. The results confirmed she indeed was pregnant and she paid the nursemaid and made arrangements for her monthly services. She also falsely disclosed who the father was, only saying it had been a one-night fling she now wished wasn't done. She was shocked when the nursemaid said the father was a Topsider, but her secret was safe as long as the young doe followed her monthly regimen.

Mindy had a classmate that held a crush on her even to this day; it was this buck she approached and inquired if he would marry her. He had many things he wanted in exchange for marrying her; he sensed she would do anything to hide the real cause of her pregnancy and this was a golden opportunity to set all the conditions to favor him. She agreed to all his terms and they were promptly married. Now she was stuck in his home cooking, cleaning, and performs any act he desired. She was now living the life she had tried to avoid, but for her it was worth it to protect the life of her one true love. This... and she had techniques she could use to get her way if need be. Such as having a couple hours to spend alone, which she used to look from afar at her one true love.

His family had other plans. They were of noble blood; their family had for generations been involved in the upper strata of the Underground society. Generations had carefully interbred with other families like themselves, thus they carefully chose qualities that ensured their social status. When their society chose to import genes from Topsiders, these families chose only genes from families proven to be of noble status, families that were upper class. When this buck used his knowledge to become employed outside the family's tradition of government employment, they swore to change his mind. When he became involved in a reactor scramble and his fertility became questionable, his family decided to let him suffer his fate; theorizing he was now infertile. When he married Mindy and shortly afterwards the nursemaid declared her to be pregnant, they reluctantly welcomed him back into their good graces. Her husband's family sneered at her, making plain they knew why she married their son; they though she was a gold digger. If ever there was an example of a fairy-tale abusive parent and siblings, these were it.

Fortunately for Mindy her nursemaid had witnessed this and loudly proclaimed that any mysterious bruising would be brought before the medical council, and everyone was well aware just how serious such accusations was taken by this group. Kimberly, Mindy's sister, was watching from a hidden location nearby, barely keeping her feelings in check. It was her that sent a message to the nursemaid stating a health and welfare check was requested by higher authority. Obviously she had exceeded her authority, but the results were worth it. She only received a cautionary warning from her boss, who also applauded her for looking after the welfare of not only a sibling, but a valuable member of a scavenger team. Upper Command had plans to reinstate Mindy once her kits were old enough to be left alone.

Since she was an experienced scavenger, she used her knowledge of the many access point to the world above to make trips topside. Three times a week she would go above and find where Ralph was. At first she had to travel to the burrow and leave a small pebble on his normal place at the kitchen table, a small token that hopefully would be found and be taken as a sign his lover was thinking about him. Soon she would be unable to make these visits and have to rely on memories of watching him as he worked in the fields. Today he was working in the clover field she had first found when she escaped all those weeks ago. That was the sweetest clover she ever tasted, and she relished the memory.

Kimberly strongly disagreed with her choice to marry the former classmate. Bucks, even those of whose ancestry were citizens of these caverns, did not appreciate raising other bucks young. These were known to be the most abusive; it was not uncommon for them to kill kits simply by a slap or other so-called disciplinary action. The Dark Council rarely held such actions accountable, stating it was fate and the doe was being punished for her unfaithfulness. Kimberly had a friend, a wolf which worked with this buck. For a price he would find a way to remove this buck. For continuing payments he would remain quiet.

* * *

A rustle came from the shadows and the Mindy turned to see who it was. A young doe in an all-black skin-tight suit walked towards her. She smiled; it was obvious who this doe was.

"_Still wasting time instead of filling your paws with what we both know is right?_" Kimberly said as she sat down beside her sister, placing her paw on her sister's belly. "_You should go to him._"

"_We both know if I left the caverns the council will send the Trackers to find me. And we both know where that leads... this entire farm razed to the ground and his entire family killed. My womb will be forcibly emptied and if by some small miracle I survive, I will be infertile for the remainder of my life. I'll be chained in a public place for all to see and mock as they wish. No... this is best for both of us. We both live._"

"_Live? You call proposing marriage to a low-level technician and getting married right then and there, waving all rights to a dowry and monetary support... living?_"

"_It threw suspicion away, didn't it? How many of these kits are my husbands and how many are Ralphs... we'll know when they are born._"

Kimberly's facial expression was obvious to decipher; the younger doe wasn't buying the explanation.

Mindy sighed. "_It was for the best. His family was spared, and that's what really matters._"

"_That's him over there, isn't it?_" Kimberly asked as she pointed towards a buck that obviously was staring in this direction but not recognizing anything out of the ordinary. Her sister merely nodded in the affirmative. "_I like him. He's got strong body. Could use an attitude adjustment. Or his one true love beside him._"

Kimberly leaned over and placed a file on her sister's lap. "_Read this. Then we'll know whose kits are who._"

"_No... it's not necessary. My husband performed adequately._"

"_If you say so. But if I were you I would bribe his doctor._"

Mindy shot her sister a strange look. "_And what is that supposed to mean?_"

Kimberly looked into her sister's eyes as serious as she could. "_That was the report Dr. Twitchel sent to the council. He knows. I intercepted it, promised his secretary I'd deliver it... just not until you saw it. You better see him quickly and get his cooperation. Otherwise..._" She kept eye contact until Mindy looked away. Nothing more needed to be said. Infertility was common among technicians in the power plant her husband worked at. Both sisters now looked at the heartbroken buck; he was looking in their direction but obviously more of a faraway stare than recognition.

Mindy squeezed her sister's paw. "_Come with me, please?_"

Kimberly grinned as she helped her sister to her feet; then headed towards the buck. It was obvious he noticed them, and the does' could swear they felt his excitement.

Damn that report; after making sure her sister was safely reunited with the buck that truly was meant for her, Kimberly would have to return to the council and give them the folder. She will have to accept their commandment to hunt down and kill her only surviving sister, if nothing else than to spare her own life. It also would buy time necessary for her to keep the trackers away just long enough so her nieces and nephews would be born. Meanwhile she would have to seek the sister of this buck, the one who blazed new trails for rabbits to follow. Rumors reached the caverns that this doe had married a fox; if true then perhaps this doe could be unconventional enough to help Mindy and herself.

If true... then maybe the ancient prophesy was about to become fulfilled. Prophesy stated mammals living in dark places would soon find help from a predator and prey who lived together. These would defeat the dark ones who kept them chained to living in spaces contrary to their natural condition.

* * *

Ralph couldn't get the strange feeling out of his mind. Every time he looked towards that stand of woods all he saw were trees and undergrowth... but his heart kept insisting she was there. It had been a rough month; but what his parents and his elders said did come to pass. His heart and mind mended just enough to allow him to get out of bed and return to his usual duties. He was currently working in a field of sweet clover, and feeling a little reminiscent; this was her favorite food and she enjoyed him feeding her it. One moment the trees were normal; next he saw two rabbits appear and walking towards him. He watched as they slowly came closer, slowly their shape became more noticeable. Finally his heart leaped into his throat; she was here and standing before him. He wanted to reach out and hold her in his paws, but first things first.

Kimberly spoke first. "_Ralph, we are here to make amends and explain why we had to do what we did. But we will leave if you say so._"

That was all she could say before the buck must have sensed something. Ralph was gently pressing his ear against Mindy's belly, gently rubbing it with one paw as he stared off into the distance. He stood up and looked into her eyes. "_Mine?_"

Mindy's ears lowered. "_Half. I married soon after returning and mated._" She watched his ears droop and hope leave his face.

Kimberly slapped her sister's arm. "_You're wrong, doofus. He is sterile and proof is in this report._" She was now trying to guard the folder from her sister's wildly reaching to grab it away. Thankfully it was taken away by Ralph, who promptly opened and read the multiple pages. He was still reading when Stu, Albert, and Floyd walked up. Kimberly motioned for them to look at the folder, which they joined Ralph in trying to make heads or tails what they were reading. Soon the elder rabbits closed the folder and handed it back.

Stu looked sternly at the two doe. "_So... what do you propose? You left us feeling pretty low, foolish to be precise. Now you return, impregnated and claiming these are ours. I'm sorry, but it's going to take more than showing up unexpected with props supporting your claims. I'll not allow my son to be used in your schemes. Take this doe and return to your world. I will only accept proof from medical authority in Zootopia._"

Mindy's ears drooped. "_C'mon sis... this was a waste of time._" Before either could make a retort Ralph reached over and pulled her close, tightly. His cheek was pressed against hers, his nose breathing deeply her scent. He held her for what seemed like eternity, until his father placed a paw upon his shoulder.

"_Dad, grandads... please allow me to take her over to Plainsburrow Hospital. I would like Dr. Greenwood to verify if these are mine or another buck. I need to know, if only for my peace of mind._"

Kimberly was grinning like a Cheshire cat and pointing at the folder. The elder rabbits frowned but gathered for an impromptu meeting. They were either interrupted or quickly ended it; three elder does just came over a nearby hill and obviously noticed Ralph holding a doe in his paws. Squeals of happiness echoed across the way and they walked-ran over to the young couple. Bonnie arrived first and hugged both youngsters, sobbing tears of happiness. The elder does' caught up and looked quizzedly at the doe dressed all in black.

Kimberly held out her paw. "_Greetings. I am Kimberly Canter and the doe being crushed with the buck is my sister Mindy. The others you already know._"

Bonnie introduced the other elder does and then all three looked at their husbands. The bucks sighed heavily and explained what happened earlier and why they were hesitant.

"_Yes. We'll all go immediately._" Bonnie said as she was now gently rubbing Mindy's firm belly, the look on her face obviously revealing she was having memories of a previous litter. When Stu started to object, she glared at him.

"_I wish to know for certain. Dr. Greenwood can better interpret the paperwork... Kimberly, was it? Paperwork that Kimberly brought with her. Once the results are in we can make our decision then._"

She was already holding Mindy's free paw as she led the two youngsters towards the burrow. The elder bucks and elder does' walked with Kimberly; asking many questions and getting a short history lesson on her family, basics of life in the caverns, and explaining what happened that caused Mindy to abandon Ralph. Floyd and Elizabeth, having recording devices, made a transcript as Kimberly narrated what best that explains the current situation. When they arrived almost everyone was surprised an ambulance and sedan were there. Floyd said he called ahead and requested these; the ambulance for Mindy and Ralph, the sedan had the family attorney. Once Mindy and Ralph were loaded in the ambulance it departed to the hospital. Kimberly along with Bonnie and Stu got in the sedan operated by Jill and her law firm partner Clara, and then followed the ambulance. Floyd used his own estate-provide sedan to drive the elder rabbits to the hospital.

Dr. Greenwood had Mindy and Ralph in an exam room on the third floor; various medical mammals, mostly rabbits, darted about getting blood samples and urine as well. Ralph had to give both as well, since his genetics needed to be used to verify parentage. Ultrasound, MRI, and a strange machine Ralph never saw before all were used to scan Mindy's abdomen.

"_It's a recent breakthrough; basically it allows us to gather DNA from each kit inside your womb. Tiny amount, but enough so it can be read by the machine and compared to the suspected father's DNA. In this case... congratulations: all ten kits are yours, Ralph._" Dr. Frankinmyrl said. This elder sheep-goat hybrid was a pregnancy specialist and inventor of this machine. He also forgotten more knowledge than most doctors learned in a lifetime.

Ralph was overjoyed and holding Mindy close. She was in tears of happiness, her paw fondling his chest fur as if reassuring herself this time she was here to stay. True, she did deceive him but as the old saying goes: *_It takes two to Tango... and become pregnant_*. He pulled her close to him, their muzzles as close as possible. "_I don't know what they will do to you, but I'll protect our kits with my life if need be._"

Meanwhile in the family guest lounge Dr. Greenwood was briefing the Hopps elders. The elder does' were ecstatic, the elder bucks relieved but equally concerned.

"_Told you._" Kimberly said, and then offered hugs; this was taken by each of the bucks as a peace offering.

"_The paperwork submitted by Ms. Canter indeed clearly states the husband of the other Ms. Canter is sterile. Obviously we needed to verify for ourselves, not the sterility... the parentage of her kits. She is dangerously low on certain nutrients, so she is being admitted for observation overnight. She will be on pre-natal vitamins once the lab determines correct dosage. We'll allow all of you visitation privileges and Ms. Canter may stay overnight, since she is family. Ralph will be staying overnight for observation as well. His bloodwork showed low levels of nutrients; we'll chalk it up to depression. Obviously this will allow all of you to stay overnight if you wish._"

Later that afternoon Judy and Nick arrived, Ralph received a big bunny hug from his sister and traded jabs with Nick; both were scolded by Judy who knew it was useless but someday she would train these two. Ralph introduced Mindy and Kimberly and both sisters received bunny hugs; and then Judy introduced her husband. As Judy talked to her soon-to-be sister-in-law, Nick sent a message to Agent Walker requesting GSD to do a search about these rabbits.

The remaining Hopps family trickled in over the next few days, obviously by then these two were released from the hospital and Mindy and Kimberly were warmly welcomed in the Hopps burrow. Kimberly by now had gotten the elder Hopps rabbits together with these ZPD officers and told them about the dangers the Trackers posed to Mindy. Agent Crystal Minksin, Team Lima leader, arrived shortly after Nick's message to Agent Walker. The remainder of Team Lima... Agent Walkerson, Agent Rameras, and Agent Ricardo... were busy setting-up their specialized equipment around the Hopps farm. Agent Minksin was a good friend of Agent Walker and said they were here to solve Mindy's Tracker problem. Kimberly and Mindy both were questioned for hours; this was the price for the protection Mindy received.

* * *

A few days later Kimberly left to return to the caverns, bringing the folder and paperwork with her. Kimberly only hoped Dr. Twitchel hadn't contacted or sent a new folder to the council. She should have delivered this sooner than today, but the arrival of government agents prevented her from leaving. Even though she didn't disclose her activities against the residents of the Tri-Burrows, she was certain they would have thrown her in jail solely for the activities of her fellow Trackers. But it was the two mixed-species couple that spoke on her defense; obviously having an agenda of their own. In the end she had to disclose the access shaft she used; it was in disrepair hence why rarely used and therefore made perfect for her sister to use when she wanted to see Ralph. She also learned it had been built through the ancestral Hopps family burrow, which probably explained the mis-matched wooden timbers that smelled ancient.

When she delivered the folder to the chancellor's secretary, she was relieved the doctor hadn't sent a new folder, but she was informed her brother-in-law had been killed when the reactor scrambled and a high pressure steam pipe broke, cooking him in moments. The body was scavenged upon before the authorities could get repair teams inside. His funeral was closed-casket and his parents already claimed the fiscal monies given from the council as death benefit; they never did like the gold digger and since their daughter-in-law didn't appear before the funeral to make the official arrangements... they did so themselves. It was their way of ensuring Mindy and her demon spawn would be permanently kept out of the family trust.

Kimberly informed the medical authorities that Mindy had befallen a tragic end while on a mission, obviously disregarding orders not to go. Kimberly hated to lie, but as a Tracker herself it often was a necessity; and it was a cleaver cover-story suggested by the GSD. Where they got a head that remarkably looked and smelled like her sisters' she didn't know nor cared to; she simply didn't want to look at it and wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. But for the present she had to return to her duties, if she didn't her boss would grow increasingly concerned and soon would send out teams to find her. When she walked into the briefing room her disappearance was the topic of discussion, which she spent the remainder of the day being de-briefed and giving them a GSD-supplied intel on activities of the Zootopians.

Kimberly wasn't thrilled realizing she now was a double agent. Her family was doing things solely to help other neglected families that were being mistreated by the council; this was obviously the main reason why the Topsiders were helping her. They had promised her they had a team down below with her whose responsibility was to wisk her out should she be discovered working against the council. Kimberly still wasn't convinced, but there was one very important rabbit she needed to see.

Kimberly went to her mother's personal space and gently as she knew informed her mother about Mindy's new life with a Topsider. The elder doe was sadden but also happy that for now at least one of her kits found love and a supportive family. Down here in the caverns loyalty was first to oneself then to whoever could get something for them. Bridget knew the junior technician wasn't the true father of her grandkits; she was a nurse and therefore privy to everyone's health records. She chose to remain silent and let Mindy come clean about it when the time was right. Besides... it was better to have her daughter alive and raising kits than disgraced and hung in the public arena for everyone to mock and defile as they saw fit.

Bridget asked her daughter to arrange a trip so she could see for herself how Mindy was being treated. She wished she had a few old kit clothes, but they were sold years ago to buy food. She wished the machine hadn't broken down; the many fertilized eggs could have been sold for a very high price. It did print out a report that these were fine specimens with practically no defects, something that was highly desired in the cavern society... if the Dark Council didn't claim them first. This was why she had discreetly compiled a list of families that were wealthy and known to keep their word. Everything was set until the machine broke down. But on the bright side... she could perform the prenatal services herself, and after the kits were born could sell them to those on this list. While the price was lower, it still was higher those lower-quality eggs on the fertility market.

Bridget packed her bag while Kimberly made the necessary preparations for her trip. With luck the guards would disregard the nurse traveling with only one Tracker instead of a team. With luck they would pretend not to see her entering the access tube which led to the topside world. By this time tomorrow she hoped to be enjoying time getting to know the true father of her grandkits and that of his family. Kimberly said they were farmers; the elder does' mouth watered hoping they grew clover and carrots.

* * *

Ralph was starting to show signs of nervousness. Normally by this time in a pregnancy newly expecting parents had their future nearly thought out and most plans implemented. He had spent the better part of the previous month heartbroken and recovering. Now his whole world was turned upside down. Now he had to play catch-up and get his soon-to-be-bride a new home, go through the wedding, write numerous _Thank You_ letters, and many other things before his young was born into this world.

A soft knock came from the door. "_Ralph, Mindy... decent? May we come in?_" That was the unmistakable voice of Stu. Ralph sighed.

Ralph looked back towards the doe that was snuggled in his paws. "_Sweetheart, we have company. You should put something on so they don't think we tried being parents again._"

"_Uh-uh._" Mindy pressed her face further into his chest, holding him tighter with one arm around his waist and for good measure wrapped one of her legs around his.

"_Sweetheart... please._"

"_Uh-uh. If they can't handle a naked doe that obviously is hidden under the blankets, then they just are going to learn to deal with it. I missed out on a complete month holding you close, I have time to make up._"

Ralph sighed. "_Come in. Beware... we're not presentable._"

The door opened and several elder rabbits entered. He was annoyed when his own littermates Clara, Flowers, and Judy entered the room as well. Nick entered last and closed the door. Albert Hopps spoke first.

"_I see Mindy has obviously decided to exercise her rights to hold you close until the kits decide it's time to enter this world._" Everyone chuckled as the doe removed the blanket from her head and glared at the elder buck. She would have done something else until she realized they were holding a few packages wrapped in colorful paper. Her puzzled expression was exactly what the elder rabbits wanted.

Floyd spoke next. "_We normally would have done this simple ceremony soon as you two made your relationship official, but Mindy was taken away from us before this could have been done. We'll forgo the punishment for deceiving the family, considering we now understand it was solely to deceive the hidden mammals whose purpose could have killed all of us._"

Stu cleared his throat. "_This is a simple welcome to the family ceremony. It is also to officially let both of you know that we have taken care of many of the things normally Ralph would have done himself._" Now it was Ralph's turn to be confused.

Opal chuckled. "_Your grandfather and I talked it over and we agreed... our original burrow is yours to have and use for as long as you both decide to remain on the farm. Your brothers and sisters are busy cleaning it as we are speaking, so no need to get out of bed. Since they are doing this, they each have the right to one of the rooms. We have limited which ones, so no need to worry about the Master Bedroom being taken... unless you wish to renovate another for this purpose._"

Elizabeth spoke next. "_Since Floyd and I are members of the Council of Elders, it is obvious that Mindy hasn't gone through any of our courses of instruction. No need to worry about her needing to do so... we, Floyd and myself, will be spending time teaching her what she should know. This will be informal, so no worrying about taking a written test. Besides, she isn't a resident of the Tri-Burrows. The Chancellor and Matron have given their permission for this, seeing as she is a citizen of a foreign nation even though it itself is within our nation's borders._"

Bonnie had walked up and held Mindy's only available paw. "_You'll need to get dressed quickly, not that I haven't seen a naked doe's body before. But you should open these gifts first. Afterwards we all are going on a trip through your new home. You are allowed to bring your whole family to live in there if you wish; we're cleaning the rooms we think you'll want to see first, not that the others are dirty and unpresentable. Quite the opposite; all rooms have a light layer of dust and the whole burrow is musty smelling. It's going to take a couple months of cleaning and ventilating before its acceptable for newborn kits to live inside... not that you two are anywhere close to Mindy's due date._" She enjoyed the young doe blushing face as it was suddenly pressed in Ralph's chest fur.

Flowers stepped forward. "_Just so you two know, we your littermates have already taken a vote and officially informing you of the results._" Ralph obviously knew what his sister was talking about and felt very grateful for their offer.

"_We have become godparents to your first litter; as such we will be rotating the duties among us and will spend a week in your home to do these. Obviously we hope you return the favor and make trips to our burrows to perform same duties. If you're anything like our parents, you'll have this burrow filled with kits in no time at all._" She smiled as Mindy's face became a deeper hue of red and mouthed the words _Thank You_ back at her.

Judy pulled Nick up front so the two young ones could see both. "_Ralph, we don't expect you two to come to our apartment on your rotation. I don't plan on having as many young as mom did; few of the apartments in Zootopia are as spacious as a burrow._" Judy was holding Nick's muzzle closed, disguising it as if she was massaging it.

Clara slapped Judy's arm. "_That's not reasonable nor will we your fellow godparents allow this. Your apartment is not as messy as you think, even with the *fun time* activity you two do on a regular basis._"

When she noticed Mindy's confused expression, she went over and whispered in her ear what she didn't say that needed further explanation. It was worth seeing the look of epiphany upon the doe's face when she realized what was meant but unsaid. The wry look Mindy now gave the two ZPD officers said everything everyone else already knew. Now it was at Judy and Nick's expense that the giggles were aimed. Mindy went over and gave the duo a warm bunny hug, thanking them for becoming godparents and promising it was unnecessary to straighten up their apartment before she arrived. After all, she genuinely was interested in how a predator could have relations with a bunny... she just didn't say it out loud.

Over the next few days Mindy would learn more about the Wilde-Hopps. Nick would unhesitatly blurt something and Judy would be embarrassed and avoid answering questions. Judy would do things on the spur of a moment, not that other rabbits wasn't like this but this doe was more prone to it. Mindy finally did get her question answered about how this couple could be intimate; mostly by an accidental opening a door to a room she thought was empty and in hind sight thought was an unusual place for such activity. Both does' were embarrassed and Nick was a trooper; Judy allowed Mindy to feel her belly to prove they were indeed knotted. Evelin entered the room along with several of her sisters and took the shocked doe to the lounge reserved solely for adult does'; here she could ask questions and get answers without young ears listening in.

* * *

Bridget Canny was sitting next to Bonnie. Kimberly, her youngest daughter, had led her out of the caverns yesterday and several of Stu's older kits met them at the designated rendezvous spot and gave them a ride to the burrow. After a proper shower, which the mother was embarrassed that her daughter shared and showed how to use the shampoo and fur drier, both does' went to the main lounge to meet Ralph's elders. She had heard many stories about the buck who swept her elder daughter off her feet. She wasn't happy that Mindy married that buck who had been semi-disowned by his high-society family, especially to cover up an accidental pregnancy. Now that the buck had died in a reactor accident, which still didn't excuse the mistake, she wanted to meet the buck that was the true father of her grandkits.

Once she met him and his family, she approved. She wasn't happy Ralph had lost experiencing the first month of Mindy's pregnancy, but was glad his parents felt the same. She spent the first night sleeping in one of the guest rooms, with both of her surviving kits next to her. Ralph was annoyed but Bridget insisted he slept next to Mindy, who obviously was quite happy to have her mother here. This allowed Bridget to ask pointed questions about how these two met and once all facts was out in the open; she apologized to the young buck. Mindy and Kimberly prevented him from escaping as the elder doe grasped his head and placed her mother's mark, making sure she didn't cover Mindy's or Bonnie.

The next day was spent trading stories and doing the first round of negotiations regarding what was to be in the wedding ceremony. She had seen Opal's wedding dress and loved the obviously elegant and intricate lace and pearls; and was equally pleased this family knew how to properly prepare a bride to radiate and shine on her special day. She also was taken on a tour of the old burrow that was given to Mindy and Ralph as an early wedding gift. She was surprised she was given a room inside for her own private space, something that was unheard of where she came from. Obviously she chose a room that was purposely built for the Elders of the Burrow, even though her own husband had died years ago. This was separate from the master bedroom, and had amenities specific for elder rabbits.

As mother of the bride, she was going to be right in the middle of all this wedding planning. It was comforting that Bonnie, the mother of the groom, had very similar ideas. She liked Bonnie; they had enough similarities to realize they were like peas in a pod; except Bridget was forcibly prevented from having more than several small litters. The Dark Council allowed her to use her maternal instincts to be used as a surrogate parent to kits that lost a mother. Otherwise she was sterilized soon as she had the maximum number of kits they permitted.

"_They will be here momentarily. Shared a shower and now the fur dyer._" Albert said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"_Old buck! You didn't!_" Opal swatted him to which he grinned bigger.

"_I only put them in the guest bedroom. Whatever happened after that is not my fault._"

"_SHE was to be in there. He was to go to his own bed._" The old doe said obviously disappointed.

"_We couldn't pry them off each other_" Stu said as he came around the corner. "_But if it makes you feel better, mother... her sister is with them and making certain they are getting dressed._"

"_Couldn't or wouldn't?_" Opal was looking intently at her son. "_And what about the shower?_"

Stu grinned back at his mother. "_I didn't take a peek. Dad, did you?_"

Albert had a wolfish grin crossing his muzzle. "_Nope. Figure none my business._"

"_That's not exactly comforting, you two._" Opal hugged them and kissed each muzzle. Bridget and Bonnie shared a giggle.

"_Thank you for making the effort. She's got a lot to do today: test fit my old wedding gown so Jane can alter it to fit her, Jenny needs time to have her make-up color corrected for indoor-outdoor lighting, I have to make sure my color pallet is up to date and none has gone rancid, and Bonnie and Bridget will have their paws full getting the wedding details ironed out. This is tough enough doing all this under normal conditions, but we are dealing with a pregnant doe._"

No sooner than Opal said those words the two lovebirds entered the living room. Mindy was in a wide frilly dress, obviously borrowed. Ralph was in his Sunday best. Flowers entered shortly afterwards and tied a matching ribbon around Mindy's natural waist. Evelin poked her head into the room saying breakfast was ready and she made something special for Mindy's family. She asked Judy and Flowers to help her bring out the breakfast so Ralph and his sweetheart could sit next to their parents and grandparents for the official welcoming Bridget to the burrow.

Mindy greeted her mother and endured the elder does' rubbing her chin across her forehead, receiving her maternal mark. Bridget renewed her mark on Ralph next, offsetting hers so it wouldn't cover Mindy's or Bonnie's marks. It was customary for each mother to have a specific spot across the kit's forehead, and Bridget knew the proper placement of hers on both young ones. She was pleased as Bonnie placed hers on Mindy in the proper place, and upon Bridget's encouragement placed same on the sister. Bridget was feeling all-emotional and was surprised when Opal and Elizabeth, the elder does' of this family, placed theirs on her forehead.

"_You wanted your daughters to receive this burrow's scent, therefor it is only fitting you receive it was well. Since you will be staying here for a little while, it should be sufficiently weakened by the time you need to return to the caverns. Dr. Otterton has a fur shampoo that will neutralize our scent, but I strongly recommend you roll around in the clover so you don't smell like shampoo._"

Opal held the elder doe warmly. "_But you don't have to return... just saying._"

Bridget stifled a strong emotional response. "_If I'm gone too long the council will get suspicious. My trip here was supposed to be an outing to check on our members who were known to be injured and in your hospital. I need to make another trip there before this afternoon's fitting of the wedding dress._"

Mindy sat across Ralph's lap as breakfast arrived and she allowed Ralph to feed her, nuzzled his muzzle between bites of fruit and vegetables. Mindy whispered into Ralph's ear reminding him to be mindful where his paw was placed; her mother was watching and giving subtle looks towards them. Ralph blushed and felt it unfair; obviously it was ok for her to fondle a certain part of his body, but he wasn't allowed to reciprocate. Then again her actions were more out of direct sight than his. He was vindicated when Bridget gently rebuked her daughter, reminding the young doe that she once was young and did exactly what Mindy was doing at the moment.

After breakfast was over Stu handed the truck keys to Ralph so they could enjoy a ride in the countryside; only as long as he allowed some of his siblings to tag along. Judy watched the truck leave with Patrick, Carl, Joshua, Rodney, James, Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, and Flowers riding in the back. Obviously Ralph, Mindy, and Karen were up front. As the group departed through the front door Albert reminded them to bring Mindy back no later than two hours so the fitting of the dress could begin.

"_You know, I still have her room exactly as she left it. Give me some time and I'll bring some of her clothes so she'll have something besides borrowed things to wear_" Bridget said as she watched the young buck help her daughter in the front seat. "_Or they can come to my abode. Getting them inside the caverns secretly will be a challenge._"

Opal smiled. "_Thank you. It won't be long before the old burrow is ready for them to move in... and Kimberly and yourself as well. Your room is almost ready for you to move in, in both burrows._"

"_Thank you. The guest room is sufficient for now. But I admit, it is as large as our lounge and I'm still getting used to having so much space without walls being nearby. Your ceiling is about right height and I loved the walk through the fields. Kimberly said it was alright to have a mouthful of the clover, I didn't bite any, manners are important._"

Albert held up a paw. "_Thank you. I think we can allow Ralph's soon-to-be mother-in-law to have a few bites._"

Bridget held up her paw. "_I'll not eat like a thief. I'll contribute my fair share of labor around here._"

Opal held up her paws. "_That will be alright. We could use the help but I suspect you'll really want to put more towards getting Ralph and Mindy settled in their new home. We hope Kimberly takes us up on our offer; she deserves to be living with her sister when she has the time. Sisters should remain close and I suspect these desire closer the better._"

"_Yes, they always have been close; especially when their siblings died in the Great Plague a few years back. No one really knew how or where it came from or even what caused it, but my family has strong circumstantial evidence. Needless to say it reduced the population of rabbits down to a manageable level._"

She turned and looked quizzed. "_Tell me something, if you will. Your original burrow... it appears quite old. Am I mistaken?_"

Albert cleared his throat. "_It isn't the original burrow my family built on this farm; that would be the ruins your fellow from the caverns below dug their access shaft through. That one the old timbers have been rotting for centuries. This one is about a century old and should be quite strong for a few more. Providing proper maintenance is maintained._"

Bridget cocked her head to the other side. "_But why was it necessary to build another?_"

Opal placed her paw on her husband's shoulder, her signal she would answer it. "_My husband served in the Great War. He saw how bunkers survived bombardment and had a premonition someday he would need such strong construction. He was proven correct in the Lynxion War._"

Bridget thought about this for a moment. "_So... what makes your newer burrow different?_"

"_It has a thick dome-shaped room at the bottom which we use for dual purposes. Primarily it serves as one of our storage rooms. Secondarily it always has enough room so every rabbit can fit inside during emergencies. Not comfortably, but at least they'll survive._" Opal suddenly had an epiphany.

"_Oh... we haven't upgraded the old homestead. We should put that on our *to do list*._"

Albert nodded. Bridget tried to assure her hosts this was unnecessary, but found the elder doe's concern endearing. Meanwhile Albert revealed that he had been considering different floorplans and decided to do as their neighbors had done... simply excavate off to one side and put the new the bunker there. This would allow new rooms added onto the existing burrow. When completed it could possibly be larger in capacity than the newer burrow.

At that moment the front door opened and Dr. Otterton, Dr. Bearinton, and Nurse Otterton entered and stood near the group.

Stu shook paws. "_Doctors, nurse... you're early._"

"_We thought it best to spend time with her mother first. Dr. Greenwood already wrote up a biography, we wanted to fine-tune it with information only her mother would know_" Dr. Otterton said as he warmly greeted the elder doe.

"_I'm here to smooth over ruffled feathers, seeing as both families have quite the difference in traditions. Not that this one has gone through that before._" Dr. Bearinton endured a swat from Nurse Otterton. "_It's true and you know it. Fox families had quite the differences._"

"_Oh? Oh! Nick is a fox, am I correct?_" Bridget said before realizing said fox was just on the other side of the room. She blushed when she realized it.

"_Yes he is, although you wouldn't know it by the only thing he's dangerous to is blueberries._" Most everyone laughed at Judy's remark, except for Nick.

The remaining time was spent with the doctors asking questions and getting answers, some not as clear-cut as they expected.

Finally Ralph and the group returned, a bit later than expected. He was being kidded by his siblings, something about Mindy taking him behind a bush for some private time. Apparently this was done several times during the trip, enough for the siblings to document each with a quick pic from their zphones. The two lovebirds disappeared behind the intended spots for whatever Mindy wanted to do in private. Mindy simply claimed she was enjoying the view while being held by her chosen buck; his siblings swore something completely different.

Dr. Bearinton took this as a healthy development between the siblings and their newest family member.

* * *

Several mammals were sitting around the large conference table in Conference Room Three in city hall. Commissioner Ursus along with his staff, Mayor Lionheart along with his staff, Director Judi Dench brought along Colonel Gregory Kohle, Director Ben Damyer was with Dr. Ben Bearinton, and Director Audrey Wilde was with her right-paw mammal Commander Camella Warmpaw. Scientists Dr. Gary Bevyton and Dr. Gene Dexter were sitting at a nearby table as was High Priestess Ishanah.

Agents Minksin and Rameras were giving a report on the current status of the three members of the Dark Underground. They were explaining why they chose the security measures for the Hopps farm instead of bringing them in and placing them in high security cells.

"_These have been remarkably cooperative thus far. They have given us more intel about the inner workings of the major commanders who control not only the governing council, but of the other societal governing authorities as well._" Agent Minksin said plainly.

"_Pardon me... but is there a high chance we are being duped?_" Jenkins Sighlentpaw, a male jaguar who was Chief of Security of the mayor's office, asked in a neutral tone of voice.

"_It is possible, sir. Hence why we aren't using everything they say and making immediate plans. On the other paw we aren't dismissing what they say outright._" Agent Rameras said as he showed a few statistics on the overhead view-screen.

"_Having said this much of what they have told us makes certain crimes much more understandable, especially their methods of disappearing when a law enforcement officer is on their tail. Then there is their recent ability of adapting to daylight. This alone isn't enough to detain any mammal, but combined with situational circumstances, police can detain for a few hours. It is enough to disrupt whatever operation they may have going on._"

Olso Swiftmane, a male lion who is the mayor's Chief of Staff shook his head. "_But why are we allowing such dangerous mammals to roam freely? They are the enemy, and as such should be corralled and the key thrown away._"

"_Zootopia judicial system doesn't work that way_" Commissioner Ursus said plainly. "_When formal charges are brought against them, then they will._"

"_These are low-level operatives, the nurse practically a non-player._" Director Dench squeaked. "_This isn't to say they aren't being actively monitored. For instance... we verified this family is actively working against the Dark Council. If we did as you said, they would never work with us. By providing one of the daughters' protections, the other two have agreed to become double agents._"

Mayor Lionheart cleared his throat. "_Can we use these to discover the fate of the two Hopps sisters?_"

Colonel Kohle looked at the mayor. "_The daughter who is a Tracker has agreed to look for her. We've asked only for information, she will help coordinate the rescue when the time comes._" He received a nod from the mayor.

High Priestess Ishanah raised a paw. "_Can you give me an update on my priests?_"

Dr. Bevyton stood up. "_We've received burst communique from Agent Rogers stating all are in good shape. The team is experiencing increased opposition, but otherwise all are in excellent health._"

This got the curiosity of most mammals at the meeting.

"_Why does GSD have a team with these priests? Weren't they looking into missing parentage?_" Olso Swiftmane asked somewhat surprised.

The high priestess nodded affirmatively. "_Yes, that was the original purpose. However, events unfolded showing a dark presence which was actively pursuing my priests. It seems our interests have combined._"

"_How so?_" the lion asked.

"_Because_" Agent Rameras injected _"there are a few groups that have joined forces. The Dark Council is the one that started the recent upheaval and attacks in Zootopia. There is a sub-pact calling themselves the Crime Syndicate; basically same group but these have their own agenda and refused to be controlled by the other group._"

"_Ok... so two criminal groups. Go on._"

Agent Rameras suppressed annoyance. "_The high priestess is concerned about another group calling themselves the Dark Priesthood. GSD intercepted communique that suggested their interest in acquiring said group. Team Bravo was dispatched to assist._"

Director Dench interjected before another question could be asked. "_We have credible evidence that this priest group has aligned itself with the group of mammals opposed to mixed species marriages. Our priests are not skilled in paw-to-paw combat; GSD teams are highly trained in exactly this. Therefore if our priest are to have a snowballs chance to survive in Hades, they need at least one GSD team. We'll consider additional mammal-power as the situation requires._"

High Priestess Ishanah nodded her thanks. She thought it prudent not to let any of these present know that two of the priests involved were Honey Badgers; a species known to love a good fight. If the information trickling-in was to be believed, the trio would need all the help they could get. She suspected more than one would not survive this ordeal when the end finally arrived. She especially wanted kept secret that if the upcoming battle ended as she suspected, one side would see its entire priesthood killed outright. There was a good chance that it would be the Priests of the Moon.

She stood up, excused herself and departed the room as well as the building. She heard what she wanted, and now she needed to get along visiting every outpost her order kept occupied. These she wanted to make sure they were practicing their form of combat in the psychic realm. She also was visiting the outposts her order kept sealed; these were used as emergency shelters and they also were occupied at irregular intervals. Thus she wanted to make sure they were reasonably stocked. If vandals had gained access, she needed to know what was taken and have those items restocked.

The meeting went on well into the night. Once everyone was reasonably satisfied, it was dismissed and everyone went their ways.

* * *

Kimberly was with her sister in the evening before the wedding. It was clear her sibling was suffering the pre-ceremony jitters. Evelin, Miriam, Mia, Valentina, and Flowers were nearby; these were celebrating their soon-to-be sister-in-law's last evening as a bachelorette. Both sisters wished their old friends from the caverns could participate, but it would mean getting them new homes and ID's and new homes far away from the Tri-Burrows. Their old friends didn't have the training to conceal their identities much less how to blend-in with total strangers. Their old friends were simple homemakers; barepaw and pregnant once each year so their husbands could enjoy working outside the home.

The Does' took a pause in their celebration to attempt to reassure the strange young doe she was indeed making to proper choice. Everyone who was married listened to the young doe and let her express her fears. These pointed out everything positive about her relationship with Ralph, especially everything that improved since he came into her life. Naturally this led to her current condition, and everyone reminded her who was going to be helping her raise her kits. Talking about the unborn kits helped calm the young doe, naturally she wanted to ask many questions and glean as much about the first hours and first few days as possible.

Soon everyone went to bed; Mindy was forced to sleep with her sister this evening, a tradition these Topsiders claimed made a marriage become ill-fated if the groom saw his bride before the ceremony. Mindy and Kimberly poo-poo'd this, but soon found it exciting to actually have a sleep-over they haven't had in years. The early morning found them buried underneath all the pillows from the guest closet.

Patrick nudged Carl and pointed to their older brother. Both agreed Ralph was showing signs of the pre-ceremony jitters, and they needed to work something out with the other brothers who were here to celebrate Ralph's last evening as a bachelor; namely Joshua, Rodney, and James. One of them was dialing a number to the Playbunny Escort Services... but didn't react fast enough; Bonnie snatched the phone and after inquiring what company was called, quickly let the mammal on the other end know she was the matron of the burrow and tonight their specific services would not be allowed on her property.

Otherwise Bonnie was a very gracious towards her kits. She encouraged the young bucks to enjoy any Tv channel they wanted, but no doe that wasn't a close relative would be allowed on the farm tonight. The gang was talking about sports and their favorite players when she left the room.

Judy and Nick walked the halls of the burrow. They and the elders were staying up all night just to make sure the bride and groom didn't get anywhere near each other. Bonnie and Stu had already checked-in on the bride and groom, making sure they were being treated well and would be in proper shape for the next morning... especially for the groom. Albert, Opal, Floyd, and Elizabeth went to sleep early and would start preparations early in the morning. Bachelor parties tended to be unethical and in recent years involved a doe popping out of a cake and allowing the groom to have his way. This resulted in an increasing number of unintended pregnancies; both the bride and the cake-doe. Obviously this caused the marriage to end immediately in annulment or divorce. This night brought back memories of their wedding. Each took turn telling what had happened at this hour back then; Judy and Nick finally understood what their parents felt that night as they patrolled the hallways.

At 4Am they ran into Bonnie, Opal, Elizabeth, and several of the elder Hopps daughters; these were headed to wake up Mindy so everyone could start putting on the makeup and other things that make a bride radiate. To a lesser degree they would work on Kimberly, since she was the Maid of Honor. They also ran across Bridget who had made several trips checking on her daughters; she had grown concerned when some stories were told about some of the more *untamed* Hopps weddings. These stories were another reason Bonnie made several checks during the evening hours; a marriage between a topsider and a cavern-dweller needed as much good fortune as possible, it would have enough trouble navigating the two societies as it was.

* * *

The elders of the family and Mindy's mother were in the adult does lounge getting the last vestiges for the bride and bridesmaid ironed out. Jane was making final subtle changes to the brides' veil, Jenny was getting a few pics as the bride was transformed from her everyday attire and into the most beautiful she could be on this day; she was actually going between these two lounges because the groom and his groomsmammals were in the adult bucks' lounge. Mindys' only wish was that her belly didn't hold these kits; mostly so her wedding dress would show off her once petite and svelte young adult body. Neither she nor Ralph were teenagers, both actually Judy's age; although Mindy was a few months younger.

Soon the time came for the wedding to begin. Stu walked his son and his groomsmammals over to the large tent that had been erected on the grassy knoll; it was a decent distance from the main burrow so music wouldn't wake sleeping kits, but close enough so as not to tire the wedding party. This was purpose-built for such a tent and subtly sloped so any rain would not stay on it. A floor system was installed so carpeting could be placed on it, and it was rebuilt to hold as many elephants as could fit inside. This grassy knoll and the tent system was regularly rented by the neighbors and each made repairs as needed, hence it became known as a communal facility. Each family had to sign papers and get the keys from Albert Hopps to open the storage it was kept in; it was on Hopps property and it was not unusual for the Hopps to help the wedding party to set-up the tent.

Ralph was waiting at the altar in a suit his grandparents assured him would perfectly complement the family's heirloom wedding dress. How difficult could it be to match an ivory-colored dress? Now that he saw the colors of dresses the bridesmaids were wearing, he understood. Opal and Elizabeth made color suggestions to Bridget who made her own suggestion to her daughter. Mindy chose the suit to be Opal's color and the cummerbund be her mother's choice. Her bridesmaids' dresses were a shade of clover-green she had first seen when she walked a field with Ralph many weeks ago.

When Mindy entered the tent escorted by his Grandfather Floyd, Ralph couldn't believe his eyes. Opal, Elizabeth, Bonnie, and Bridget were grinning brightly; another perfectly presented bride to her groom. A few moments later Mindy and Ralph exchanged their vows, placed rings on the others' fingers, and turned around to be introduced as newlyweds. While the bride, groom, and their wedding party were off a little distance away getting photos taken, many rabbits and a few larger mammals were quickly removing the chairs and rushing them over to the dinner tent. The carpeting was replaced with flooring suitable for dancing and the musicians were setting-up additional equipment.

Soon all guests and the wedding party were seated eating Lunch. Earlier the traditional *roasting* of the bride and groom was done by their family and friends, some stories light-hearted, other somewhat questionable. Albert, Floyd, and Stu were the referees; any that started to go too far in raunchy language or obviously insulting the bride or groom, these quickly stopped the storyteller and demanded an apology or said mammal was immediately escorted off the property. Commander Bugs Knolls, chief of police for Bunny Burrow, and Sheriff Ben Springs for the Tri-Burrows, had their patrol cruisers make regular visits to the tent. Each officer and deputy would receive a to-go meal that was almost enough for two meals. This was customary and an intentional benefit; it kept them well-fed and kept the guests well behaved.

Soon the Sandmammal sprinkled sleep dust in young kits eyes as well as the elder mammals. These bid good night and went to their assigned rooms in the burrow. Meanwhile the musicians exchanged their instruments and played the latest songs, with a few of the classics sprinkled among them. As the evening and early morning hours went by various guests departed for their rooms, and by sunrise the only ones remaining were bride being held by her groom as they were sleeping on one of the tables. It was obvious if Mindy wasn't pregnant she would have stayed up all night. Ralph was glad his Best Mammal helped place a sleeping bag on a table and zipped them into it. Judy and Nick stayed around to ensure the musicians were neither harmed nor attempted to steal from the sleeping couple. Nick had subtly showed his detective badge to the lead musician letting him know help was just a call away.

As the sun came over the hills the Wilde-Hopps couple helped the groom get his bride to the old burrow and into their new bedroom. The Hopps family had moved some of their personal belongings over after the wedding festivities were finished, bed being the first moved over. Ralph and his siblings had been working all week putting together the nursery; storing diapers, burp-towels, clothes, installing a new clothes washer and dryer and any other items Mindy wanted. Her sister and mother had to get Kimberly's team to move most of Mindy's personal belongings out of the cavern; by now the team knew where the farm was and often stopped by to inquire the status of the old burrow. Kimberly's only condition before she would accept her own personal room was for two rooms on either side of hers to become bunk room for her team, both equipped with bathroom and shower.

* * *

Mindy Canter had tried to put her feelings shoved away in some part of her psyche. It was now more than a week after the Great Feast holiday, itself having been same week as her wedding. Several unpleasant facts now emerged themselves during the week that was supposed to be the happiest of her life; but as in usual Underground societal fashion things appeared that put a damper on the happiness.

She discovered more info about the wolf friend of her sister. It was he that took advantage and arranged a reactor scramble that killed her former husband; and it was he that scavenged from the dead body. Unfortunately for him her former husband had a disease that was deadly to predators, and the wolf was found dead a few days later. His body was cremated and to keep things hush-hush, his family received the death benefits from the council. Doctor Frankinmyrl diagnosed this early in her pregnancy and cured it before it adversely affected her unborn kits.

Her former in-laws renounce their daughter-in-law to cover a business deal gone horribly wrong. When her death was publicly announced they attempted to claim death benefits from hers. Fortunately she had foresight to have this assigned to an orphanage that her mother was in charge of. Mindy giggled to herself; the small amount of money and benefits for her death was peanuts compared to the farm she now was living on. Meanwhile Bridget now had the funds to properly run the orphanage, and decided to have a member of GSD working undercover to help in the family's other business: helping other families that were still being harmed by the chancellor.

Kimberly remained employed as a Tracker, which allowed her privileges to go topside and walk around anywhere she pleased; such as visiting her nieces and nephews a few weeks from now when they would be born. She also brought the elder mink, Mindy's nursemaid, for the required monthly prenatal visits and exams. Dr. Greenwood was annoyed, but relented when he couldn't prove the regimen was harming the unborn kits. The elder mink liked the burrow, and asked for a room close to the nursery so she could stay here for a few days. It didn't take long before the elder nursemaid spent more time topside than underground.

* * *

Kimberly helped the elder mink into her office chair as the orderlies rushed around getting the elder her favorite things. The elder mink had submitted her retirement papers and selected one of her senior orderlies to assume her business and client list; many were well-qualified but a few stood above the others. These she submitted to the medical council strongly recommending all for advancement and to receive accreditation and awarded the title as nursemaid. But it was obvious that the mink wanted to say something that was bugging her.

"_Kimberly Canny... please lock the door. I have something that concerns me._"

She was pleased when the young rabbit did as requested and sat down in the chair near her desk.

"_I took the liberty of reviewing your last session with the machine. I also took the liberty of talking... discreetly... with the topsider doctor, Dr. Frankinmyrl. He is a reproductive specialist. I wish to have a meeting with him, and I want you there as well. Your sister and mother may be there as well, but I want you specifically._"

Kimberly was taken aback. The tone of voice this nurse maid was using was one she only used when something serious needed to be addressed. "_May I ask... is there something that went wrong?_"

The elder mink held her paws. "_Maybe. I heard the doctor talk about recent medical breakthroughs. Your family has for generations had their wombs drained repeatedly of fertilized eggs. We in the medical field have had increasing difficulty in retrieving said eggs in each generation. Each generation has had increased resistance to this procedure. We have put our best minds working on the problem. We've used... *volunteers*... from outside our society to test promising medical procedures. Unfortunately it seems time is running out. You are among many of your generation that has developed... early resistance to our machines. I'm afraid your first egg extraction is your last._"

Kimberly sat down... hard... on the nearest chair. A couple of orderlies that were standing nearby rushed over quickly and helped her sit upright. It took several minutes before the young doe could regain her senses and talk coherently.

"_Doc... does this mean I won't be able to have kits of my own?_"

The elder mink held her paws again. "_We don't know. This is why I want a meeting with the topsider doctor with you present. I understand the Topsiders have perfected a new procedure that restores... somewhat... a does' fertility. I want to see if this doctor will inspect your womb and tell us what our machines did in error. I'm afraid I must insist this be arranged quickly as possible._"

The elder mink watched the obviously troubled young doe walk out of the room and disappeared around the far end of the tunnel.

"_Did she buy it?_" A fellow nurse maid asked in soft tone of voice.

"_I don't know. Our machines really do have a problem. Here's to hoping we can identify a new one and arrange for it to become *acquired* for our usage._"

As the other mink walked away, the elder mink snickered quietly to herself. This would be profitable in more ways than one. She would collect the bounty on the whole Canny Family offered by the chancellor himself. Before she did, she would use them to get access to the latest medical machines. She just wasn't certain if she would have the Wilde-Hopps duo captured as well. These two had the biggest bounty placed upon their heads, courtesy of those misguided marriage purity mammals. Fate had smiled upon the old mink. She had to time everything perfectly in order to collect everything. Her fellow medical personnel only were aware of the scam to acquire the machine; she was pretty certain they didn't know about the other bounties.

* * *

Kimberly walked through the deep tunnels, her feelings racing and her mind... troubled.

She was a Tracker; chosen by her family to assume the position so they could have insider information and thus be able to warn the Resistance of anything about to happen. This enabled the Resistance to acquire medical mammals sympathetic to their cause. It also allowed them to do this... work with Scavengers such as her sister to acquire machines and supplies for them. As a Tracker she had been trained in almost every form of mind game... and something about this conversation set off alarm bells.

What... why was it important to talk to a Topsider doctor? If the machine was having problems, why did they allow the procedure to go ahead? Why allow the gene-collection program to continue with a faulty machine? She was hard pressed to recall any rabbit that had been having difficulty with being impregnated multiple times, especially recently. Something was not quite right.

Kimberly now felt a bit better. She was going to see this Dr. Frankinmyrl before she went with the nursemaid; if he really was an expert he would be able to identify if any abnormalities were in her womb. Perhaps the Hopps family would know how to contact him. But now she needed to regroup with her team. They had an urgent mission the chancellor called the team in, and she was running late. Why this late? It was almost breaking protocol.

She was mindful of her promise to the Topsiders. If anything of value could be used against the Zootopians, as they called themselves, she would pass it along.

* * *

Magnus Strongpaw watched the farm from a great distance. The binoculars he was using had been *acquired* from a team of Zootopia military. He knew that even though these Topsiders had him outnumbered in every way imaginable, there was one thing that proved universally true: _Fate Favors the Prepared_. He showed his team just how possible it was to defeat them; this scope was his latest acquisition after he attempted to physically take-on these smug mammals.

Being as unconventional as possible was what enabled him to be successful against these Topsiders; such as embedding an elder mink physician in their organization.

The chancellor was unconventional as well. He ordered security to leave that one group of mammals alone, the one that called itself the Rebellion. It was unconventional allowing them to continue using the machine; his team monitoring the power distribution grid already knew the Rebellion had a machine used for medical procedures. It enabled the chancellor to monitor what wounds were being tended, and what fertilized eggs were being removed or inserted. And most important of all... names of those that used the machine.

The chancellor was quite disappointed to learn that two of the Dark Underground's most promising does' used this machine; one a Trapper and the other a Scavenger. The command to interrupt the egg removal procedures arrived too late to stop use on the former doe, however it did stop the procedure with the second doe. Now since these were sisters, effectively they would be hindered. The family that received the fertilized eggs now was officially listed as *_received maximum allowed young_*; they would never again receive government-sponsored eggs. As for the scavenger doe, she would be allowed to carry her young to delivery date. Then she would be brought to a Dark Underground authorized birthing center where her young would be delivered and sent to several families who proved their loyalty.

He had plans for these two sisters. He just might allow his faithful wolf servant to enjoy hasenpfeffer. He told Magnus as much.


	8. 1x08 - Winter Solstice

**Winter Solstice.**

Governor Randolph Darcy, an elder stag, rubbed his eyes. Last thing he needed was his constituents being harassed by another unknown force. It was a nasty surprise when the Lynxion War broke out; it was equally unpleasant when the Wilde-Hopps were put on trial for nothing more than loving the wrong mammal. He had thought about interfering and granting them a pardon, now he was thankful those old rabbits had the brains to realize these two were made for each other. And now this... strange mammals were popping from out of the ground.

He had personally requested the hero of the Lynxion War to head operations. General Earl Rommel was not under his command, but the pentagon didn't deny his request, nor did the president. He was pleased the general was working well with GSD, with all of Zootopia's governing authorities for that matter. Now he had to press the General Assembly to get funding for supplies and more mammal-power.

His right-paw mammal, a middle-aged beaver that was the Lieutenant-Governor, had informed him the senate was resisting his policies on these invaders; the house of representatives was none too happy about the large financial package he sent requesting various aid programs for the refugees from the Tri-burrows. The representatives thought this best handled by the many charities and fellow family members. The governor would have agreed, but Mayor Lionheart had sent him papers showing the financial strain the horde of rabbits was currently putting on the city. The stop-gap measure of confiscating produce from fields to feed the refugees was keeping them fed. Now the city government needed help to reimburse the famers, if only enough to meet lowest market price.

Refugees... there still was no final tally of the number of rabbits that never made it out when the invasion started. The farms that were not confiscated by these unknown mammals were only allowed enough mammals to remain bare minimum to operate. It was winter and the invasion had hit at peak of harvest; he was given a report from two scientists working at GSD. What it suggested left a pit in his stomach. Cannibalism was not heard of in a number of years, exception being obscured reports of shady businesses that sold or cooked meat on the outskirts of various cities. But now he needed to get the situation stabilized before a solution could be formulated.

* * *

*Pooof**Thud*

Judy raised her face from off the snow covered ground. *_Oh no he didn't_* she thought to herself, as she quickly rolled to one side. Another snowball landed right where she was only a moment ago. *_He's gonna pay for that one_* she thought to no one in particular.

She moved to cover and concealed position and looked around. Spotting one of her teammates, she gave her brother Ralph a series of paw signals. He gave the appropriate return signal and moved out. While he moved to relay the battle plan, she would keep the fox's attention. Right on cue a series of ice shards landed on the other side of the fence that had blocked blowing snow and by now had a decent sized snow drift accumulated before it. A yelp was heard followed a moment later by the fox running madly while holding his head. Judy watched as the fox ran right into the ambush; her teammates had been waiting for quite some time. It seemed like a snow-throwing weapon had been unleashed as numerous snowballs hit the fox in practically every body part imaginable.

*_Serves him right_* she thought to herself. Nick had selected Gideon Grey to be on his team as was several of his friends from Happy Town. It was foxes verses rabbits; and they believed that these lapins didn't stand a chance against the superior skills of his team of predators.

Most of the afternoon he was proven correct; the Hopps family and guests were playing simply to enjoy throwing snowballs. But for this particular game the rules agreed to was that if a snowball hit anywhere of the torso the victim was declared out for the remainder of the game. It should have been obvious to the newly-pinned ZPD detective that the opposition had fielded their members effectively and his team was paying a cost as they slowly whittled-down the opponents.

Here he was now... laying on the snow looking up to the nearest treetop. It was a nasty surprise when ice shards suddenly fell on his location. It was a nastier surprise when he noticed the sudden appearance of many tubes pointed in his direction; it was downright shocking when the snowballs hit harder than should have. He picked one out of a pocket in his coat and gazed at it.

"_This one violates the agreed upon rules!_"

"_How's that, slick?_" It wasn't Judy that said these words, it was Kimberly that now was squatting by his side and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"_You put ice inside. That wasn't allowed._"

Kimberly took said snowball and hit it against something hard. "_Hmmm... you're right. This snowball looks as if it was immersed in water and allowed to freeze. But the others broke apart upon contact. We have the recordings to prove it. You are the last of your team hit, therefore your team loses. I'll take my foot massage in the Jacuzzi; I believe it's located in the lowest level of the main burrow?_"

"_Judy will never allow her husband to touch another does' foot. Select another prize._"

Judy by now had sat on the other side of the fox, trading fist-bumps with the other doe. "_She asked for this favor Foxtrot and I have agreed. After last week's episode of evading the Servants of Truth's minions, I think she deserves the world's most skilled paws. Besides, I'll be right there to make sure those paws do not do as they are prone to do when my feet are being massaged._"

"_Carrots... these paws are reserved for only one female, and that's you._"

"_Well... then consider this training in learning where NOT to put them when your client is lying blissfully unaware after the massage is done._"

"_Judy! These paws never go where they aren't welcomed._"

Kimberly leaned over and looked straight into his eyes. "_Darn right they won't! You'll answer not only to my sister-from-another-mother, which would be your wife by the way. But you'll answer to my buck when he gets here later this evening._"

The fox looked at both bunnies and sighed. "_Ok, what time shall I be there?_"

Judy gave his muzzle an affectionate peck. "_Right now. Get up loser. And don't try pretending those paws are suddenly unable to work. We both know once my clothes are removed they'll suddenly work just fine._"

"_Before we get too far, I want to know something. Where did you get Mk-79 launchers and how did you get them to fire something other than munitions?_"

Kimberly looked at the fox. "_I didn't. Team Echo fired them, so you'll want to ask them that question._"

Nick's ears sprang up. "_Unauthorized players on the field! I demand a new start._"

"_Not gonna happen, slick._" Kimberly muttered. "_You agreed to a one-time substitution of no more than four players. _YOU _cheated earlier this afternoon by declaring_ *Me, Myself, and I* _were each separate players and as such the first two snowballs that hit you hit them instead. We figure if you were hit by enough snowballs, you couldn't claim each of your currently living relatives as part of your body; seeing as how all share at least a good number of genes._"

"_I have many relatives still living. And I would never make such an outlandish suggestion._"

Judy exchanged wry looks with Kimberly. "_Oh yes you did, Nick_" Judy muttered slyly. "_Just earlier today you said since each of your relative that couldn't be here _YOU _could assume responsibility for making sure their portion of blue berries were properly delivered._"

Nick sighed. "_Ok, you two ladies head on down while I check-in with Clawhauser. I still have these darn reports to make._"

Both does' winked and blew kisses towards the fox, and then they headed towards the door thich opened into the smallest kitchen. Nick watched both bunnies as they walked away, imagining the curves under both sets of winter clothes. He had a good imagination and in his mind's eye he saw two bunnies in perfect health as they walked away.

Kimberly looked in the reflection in a window as they passed by and noticed the fox standing there looking in their direction. "_Why is he standing there?_"

Judy grinned. "_He's using his imagination. You should know males by now... there's nothing they love more than to watch females with perfect bodies walk away from them. He will be quite ready to service my needs when his mind finishes recording our little walk._"

Kimberly had an uncomfortable expression on her muzzle. "_I don't mind my buck looking at me that way, but another's husband?_"

Judy placed her paw on the doe. "_Neither you nor I can change a male's natural reaction. The poor wretches are slaves to their lust; let's dive him mad, shall we? Your curves don't look any different from the rear._" She smiled and adjusted her stride. "_Work it sweetie... that's it, no bunny is hotter than us._"

"_What's that report he mentioned? Something about our bodies?_"

"_Nope!_ *Detective* _Wilde must submit reports on the mammal he's assigned to watch over. Next one is due shortly, and before you ask... I'm his assignment. Long story but here's the short version: it's the condition he made to get that badge. Officer Clawhauser will forward his report and Chief Bogo will be happy._"

Kimberly now understood; both does' went to the guest room temporarily assigned for Kimberly's use and changed into their bathing suits. Stu and his sons were having difficulty getting an unused room ready for her permanent use; some of the walls showed water damage and now Stu was doing an extensive inspection of that entire part of the burrow.

As a Tracker Kimberly's body was perfectly toned; Judy's body was nothing to ignore as well. They put on thick robes over their swimsuits and walked down to the Jacuzzi wearing bunny slippers. They sat down next to Evelin who was getting a foot massage by her husband Sven. A few minutes later Nick appeared and as promised gave Kimberly a foot massage; Judy made sure he didn't skimp on his quality and when Kimberly was laying blissfully content she covered the doe with a thick blanket and had Nick continue on her feet. Ralph entered with Mindy holding her paw and helped his obvious pregnant wife sit upon a large towel laid beside her sister. Afterwards he started massaging her feet and talked about whatever males are prone to talk about, their females talked about whatever females are prone to talk about.

Judy looked towards the door and noticed the male nurse entering. She signaled him over and once he saw Kimberly lying blissfully upon a towel he walked over and laid close beside her. Automatically she embraced him and pressed her muzzle deep into his neck.

* * *

In the main family lounge Ralph and his new bride were helping the elder Hopps in decorating the tree. Mindy and her family was overly pleased as they placed garland and ornaments and strings of mini-lights Bonnie said would glow and some would blink at random intervals. The Canter Family... Mindy, Kimberly, and Bridget... never were allowed to have light sets in their personal spaces, the authorities had forbid it. Now the former-cavern dwellers were enjoying placing as many decorations and lights as possible. They enjoyed placing garlands made of popped popcorn with some having dried fruits spaced at set distance along the popcorn.

Opal was standing near Bridget, all the elder Hopps does' had grown close to the elder cavern-dweller these past weeks. "_I assume decorations such as these were not normal down there?_"

Bridget smiled. "_Not lights in personal spaces, the sheer number of these would be an excessive drain on the power system. But most public places and the corridors were lit with colorful lights. Otherwise decorating not requiring electricity was allowed. Unfortunately the cost to purchase materials was prohibitive, at least for those who fell out of favor with the council._"

Opal tisked and shook her head. "_Maybe when all this conflict is over we can do something about that._"

Bridget's ears perked up. "_Over? I'm not certain it ever will be. Those who control our society are pretty ruthless._"

Now it was Elizabeth that spoke up. "_History is replete with examples of dictators and other rulers that thought their control was permanent. Yours, although a committee, will be no different. It matters not how long it will take. They bit off more than they could chew. We'll choke them on what they grabbed._"

Soon the inside and outside of the burrow was properly decorated. The grandkits cheered and hopped joyfully; the teenagers and elders simply gazed around and were pleased. A little tweaking could be done, but that could wait; the decorating was far from over.

Opal looked over at the Canter family. "_Shall we help you decorate your burrow, or do you wish to do it yourselves?_"

Bridget looked at her daughters. "_It is up to you two, I don't mind either way._"

Mindy and Kimberly squealed with delight and hugged their mother and then all the Hopps elders. They motioned for everyone to follow them towards the old bunker just on the other side of the barn. Stu made sure his older sons carried the boxes of new decorations to the burrow; while Bonnie helped her grandkits complete the finishing touches on their paw-made ones. Nothing made a burrow feel like home quite like simple decorations made by young bunnies. Soon these would be replaced by ones made by Mindy's and Kimberly's young, but for these early years these would make do.

Soon it was late evening and the youngest bunnies were fed and put in bed. Kimberly's team arrived and paused; they only saw decorations like these when they were topside on a mission. After a while they reported to Kimberly they and she had an assignment and must depart immediately. After saying her goodbyes she left with her team, obviously taking time to change into her jet-black uniform and apply the de-scent spray that would mask and neutralize the odors of the Hopps burrow. Her team sprayed themselves just as a precaution; odors were tricky things and often could be detected at most inopportune times.

* * *

Judge Petunia Springs and Judge Amy Cloverfield were out walking together with their families in downtown Bunny Burrow. Their kits hopped around wildly pointing at each new decoration in each store they passed. Their husbands and their parents all were here; it was rare that all grandparents could be in same place at same time, thus it really made the judges feel content. The ZPD marshals had a security detail nearby, keeping out of the way but close enough to react if need be.

The kits paused as they usually did; they always were mesmerized when the Council Guards marched by in perfect step as they went about their assigned patrol route. The commander paused his group, ordered a facing movement, and he saluted the judges as he gave a greeting to their families. He brought his group to their previous position, and they proceeded on their assignment. Both judges were a bit embarrassed; they only wanted to enjoy a simple evening as ordinary folk. Their elders reminded them this was the price to pay as an important member of society. They always were recognized and most mammals didn't bother to show it.

Soon they came upon the city park. A group of carolers was standing spread out across a small mound, singing traditional songs of the season. The kits were mesmerized and soon sang along to the simpler songs. At one point the conductor invited all kits and cubs to gather around him; it was time to tell the story of how this season got started. A polar bear came forward and sat down in front of the youngsters. He wore a red suit with white wool cuffs along every edge and had a big fluffy beard. His story was about Grandfather Kringle who on that one special night of the year went around leaving gifts for good little kits and cubs. For those who were bad he would nibble their paws leaving nails dull enough just enough so they understood no gifts would be waiting this year.

Next after the carolers sang a song or two, a group of dancers came out on a nearby stage. These were gazelles, deer, and other similar sized prey. They were graceful as they moved in-step with each other and to the tune of the songs. At the end of their performance they got into a singular long line and high-kicked as a specific song was played. It was obvious this was for the adults present, especially the males. The dancers exited the stage in a manner it seemed they would collide with each other, and then twirled and danced their way offstage.

Next for an hour several youth groups gave their performances, each different and each equally pleasing to the crowd. After these were over the remainder of the evening saw an orchestra playing and various singers get onstage to sing. The carolers had by now departed the park and were making their way around town. Other caroling groups had been moving through Bunny Burrow all evening; some ended their tasking while others kept going.

Both judges were greatly pleased. They agreed that assigning community service to most of the lesser-crimes had paid off handsomely this year; especially when it was suggested effort put towards assembling decorations for the town or performing several nights in the city park. It also made a good impression on visitors this year; especially since the Tri-Burrows were still a military contested zone. The judges felt this year's seasonal holidays needed something focus the residence's minds towards happier things, and thus far it seemed things succeeded.

* * *

Judy loved the colorful decorations on each storefront. The festive colors were a far cry from the somber ones of the previous holiday. It was the frequent thefts that ruined the atmosphere; one she was all too pleased to eliminate.

She was equally of two minds on the snow. On one paw she loved the mounds as it blew and drifted. On the other paw it greatly hindered her ability to get enough traction as she ran. It was not uncommon for Nick to have to retrieve his partner from a snow bank... or a storm drain she had skidded into. Even though her uniform was mostly body-hugging neoprene, the foul-smelling liquids still found its way under it. Her fellow officers took over their detainee and highly encouraged the bunny to go straight to the female shower and get cleaned up. This was something she was loathe to do, until Chief Bogo made it a recurring theme in the daily briefings.

On the days when Emma and Lillian were assigned as her partners, it was the lynx that often proved better at chasing the crooks, and often placed herself so as to stop the bunny when she started to skid around a corner. Lillian loved her weapons; as such she would use snowballs with a small rock or ice cube inside. Her aim always was impeccable; thus medics were starting to become concerned about potential lawsuits regarding excessive use by police. This was why the lioness switched to using solely ice cubes inside her snowballs.

The trio caught a lucky break when a couple of their recent detainees were proven to be members of the Dark Underground. These were suspected to know where the Hopps sisters were, but the plea deal was taking far too long than usual. Chief Bogo informed Commissioner Ursus that even though GSD was informed immediately, the two does' were not at the farmhouse when it was searched. However the trail was being tracked and soon more info would be forthcoming.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart loved this time of year, but the mood was soured by the absence of his wife. His mind understood why her assignment was important; his heart wished it was someone else assigned. He felt a twinge of pride knowing she was first considered. His family had always placed government service a priority, the cycles of who controlled the government always rotated between a few families. His was one of a few that held the reins of power more often than not, and his had slightly more serving in the various levels. She was now part of his family and thus added to its heritage, as he now was part of hers.

The denizens of Zootopia were out and about trying to get the holiday shopping done. This was particularly strenuous this year as numerous rabbits that were refugees from the Tri-Burrows added to the already crowded streets. Tempers flared earlier and the ZPD was having a harder time controlling the crowds due not only to their depleted numbers but to the increased numbers of mammals. Additional strain was the occasional explosion that maimed bystanders and police. ZNN news reporters Victoria Harridon and Audrey Drew chronicled each event with heavy hearts but neutral expressions on-camera.

Other than these negative events, the Winter Solstice celebrations were pleasant as usual. Most civic organizations held special events to accommodate the refugees and some allowed them to participate. It seemed that an extra effort was made to make these as cheerful as possible, and thus far it seemed to be working. The ice rink in Tundratown had expanded hours and was having heavy usage. Vendors there were having a profitable season; new rabbit-specific menus made for sure-fire profits.

But it was obvious the refugees wanted nothing more than to return home. Each week Tv reports would hold a segment showing some activity or success in pushing the invaders. Sometimes a certain family would be allowed to send a few family member home to start clean-up and repairs. Hopes would be raised when a government bureaucrat would enter a refugee center; each time some family would cheer and sob, more would congratulate them for their great news but obviously trying to show genuine happiness. As the weeks went on it became harder to be happy for another's good fortune. This was tempered when previous families returned; showing photos of the destruction their properties had suffered.

* * *

Jonathan and Emma Longears were enjoying their special visit to the Svalbear Empire. These two very different species had been allies for centuries, and this year was going to be very special indeed. This year Magnus Southpaw, attaché to the Great Mother, was entrusted to lead the celebrations. He had been publicly proclaimed as the next Great Father and as such the current reigning monarch, Marcie Strongpaw, wanted him to get used to being in charge. Her doctor, Director Ben Blackclaw Head of Medical Operations in the Svalbear Empire, had quietly run tests on something that had bothered her. Marcie had been taken to the medical facility shared with the Longears and further tests justified bringing the Zootopians to see what their knowledge could do. Currently the solutions have had positive results hence her being here.

Magnus was dancing with his young bride. She was the daughter of a prominent business bear and she was his employee that would go to the government for whatever paperwork or procedure was required. Magnus, because of his duties as attaché, had to bring her before the Great Mother for her approval... both felt a connection and it was noticed by Marcie herself. Since then she made excuses to have the young sow brought to her office space frequently. When it was obvious Magnus was trying his best to avoid showing interest in her, it was Marcie who said these two should start dating because her attaché was severely distracted when the young bear was around. Magnus's protests that it was the Great Mother who kept bringing the cute bear here fell on deft ears. But in the end their romance bloomed and soon their engagement was announced to the empire.

The Longears couple spent the next few days being escorted around the empire by Magnus and his wife. The Great Mother wanted him used to conducting foreign relations, and since he already had experience with these two rabbits via the Wilde-Hopps trial, it was ideal for easing him into the deep end by starting with friendly allies. Both rabbits were impressed just how far along this young bear had come and how he was morphing into the ruler the empire would need in the years to come. The young wife was talking to Emma on something, and the two females soon decided what they were talking about needed to be kept secret for now.

* * *

High Priestess Greta Daperclaw rubbed her eyes. Something was preventing her from reaching out and discovering what was the force that prevented her finding the Wilde-Hopps. Her minions were following orders not to interfere with daily operations inside the Priests of the Moon. One of her minions had climbed high in their ranks and if the vote went her way, this wolf would be next in line to assume the high title of their order. The only wrinkle in all this was two mammals: the male hare who was the ranking member of the other order of the priesthood, and the lioness who was currently second in line.

Greta was not putting her chips in one mammal, hence why she was trying to acquire said lioness. It was a stroke of luck that this lioness was traveling with two honey badgers. Getting one of the badgers converted would be a feat of impressive skill, getting both would enable her order to go on the offensive and destroy the Priests of the Moon once and for all. But something was interfering with her scrying, with her attempts to reach out with her mind. Her minions had accounted for every member of the Priests of the Moon. Yet her efforts were being blocked.

Suddenly she had an epiphany... only a priest that had the skillset of a very high-ranking member of either priesthood could block her attempts, just as she could block a similarly skilled priest. She was hard-pressed to recall the last time there was a battle between two priests of such skill. A legend told of such a battle, it was the one that reduced their order to these dark depths. That was nearly two millennia ago; and it also led to the beginning of the metropolis above their heads. Ever since then it was rare that any high priest of the Dark Priesthood that gained any amount of strength soon found itself confronted in the ethereal plane. Such priest would be found the next day dead on their bed. She kissed the ancient trinket. It was by sheer luck that when the same happened to her, she refused to join battle and forcibly removed herself.

Greta had since discovered it was this strange necklace that enabled her to resist and extract herself. It was this necklace that enabled her to reach out with her own mind to find every member of those two opposing priesthoods and subtly influence their minds. This was how she grew her current number of priests from a few pawfulls to well in the triple digits. It allowed her to ruthlessly defeat everyone that attempted to defy her orders. But now that she considered who must be thwarting her plans, she needed to figure why this necklace was limited. Upon closer examination with a magnifying glass, she noticed very small message written in a language she was not familiar with. She went to the great library and after consulting the head librarian soon was sitting with an elder scholar who now was looking at the message. A few moments later he found the language in a very dust book and soon afterwards had it translated and held it for her to view. She thanked him and went back to her study.

The old scholar had done more than simply translate; he had drawn two pictures noting her necklace was a twin, both attuned to different aspects of nature and the ethereal plane. Now she knew why her efforts were thwarted; another priest must have the other necklace. Only a similar skilled priest would know how to use the twin to this one. One such priest would be able to hide itself from her scrying. Greta now had something to focus on. She summoned her ranking priests; together they focused their efforts on a singular goal.

* * *

Priestess Hilda der Fuchs suddenly awoke from her nap and sat straight up. The vixen was unknown to every mammal except the Prophesy Fulfillers, these were her charges she was empowered to protect from those who wanted to kill them before they procreate.

Hilda grasped her necklace and concentrated. A new voice entered her mind.

"_Ahhh... there you are, keeper of the twin to this necklace. How clever of you to use it to hide from my minions. But now that I know you exist, it is only a matter of time before we find your lair and end your life. I will enjoy observing your body as we..._"

That was all which Hilda heard before her paws rubbed the orb which floated beside her as she napped. She grinned. She was a powerful oracle before she found this necklace many years ago. Once she learned how to use this necklace to expand her abilities, she discovered it would keep an orb she summoned floating nearly indefinite. Such an orb kept mammals with powerful minds from capturing her own mind when she rested or asleep. Now she was glad it was her standard practice to summon an orb and attune it to this necklace before she would rest or sleep. Now she knew it was more than a must-do thing: now failure to have such an orb by her side would result in her death.

Hilda grinned for another reason; this brief contact allowed her to instantly know who the high priestess of the Dark Priesthood was. It also fully explained who she was to the other. The Wilde-Hopps couple was quite insistent she should call them immediately if any dark priest got close to her. She had dismissed their concern at the time, but now that her greatest enemy had finally discovered how to use the twin of her necklace, she decided it would be better if an equally skilled priest were here. She had the contact number of an old friend. He would be greatly surprised to hear from a mammal that had been declared dead decades ago.

High Priest Aaron answered the phone, obviously annoyed that the only mammal that had his direct number was calling him so soon after she left this temple. "_Ishanah, relax. Our trio is doing well and the GSD has a team guarding their back. Should the Dark Priesthood try again, I'm confident these would be repelled just as the previous group had._"

"_Hello Aaron_."

The hare froze, unable to speak for a moment. "_Hilda? Hilda der Fuchs?_"

"_One and the same. It's good to hear your voice. But we must end pleasantries. My cover has been compromised. She knows. I require assistance. Please, for old times' sake?_"

"_Hilda... we declared you dead, funeral and all._"

"_I know. The Moon was gracious to show me the whole ceremony. I could not return to the temple, show myself to any mortal. My new duty was to safeguard the Prophesy Fulfillers._"

The hare was starting to regain his senses. "_Now that you have revealed yourself, come here. You will be safe._"

"_I'm sorry Aaron, but I can't. The Dark Priesthood has infiltrated one of your orders; it would be cubsplay for said mammal to arrange an assassination. But you can send word to the Prophesy Fulfillers; they will know how to get ahold of me._"

The hare was surprised when the call ended abruptly. He also was surprised when the lioness he thought had called was now standing in his doorway.

"_So our missing vixen has revealed herself. Must be something quite important for her to end her exile._"

"_She wasn't *exiled*, she went missing without a trace. She says the Moon tasked her with protecting the Wilde-Hopps and she was prohibited from contacting mortals._"

"_Do you believe her?_"

"_Perhaps we should bring the Wilde-Hopps here. They should have given us a head's up._"

"_I suspect she had her reasons for swearing them to secrecy._"

"_Which brings up her warning: we have a mole in our mist. Specifically a dark priest._"

"_Alright, we'll go to them. Now._"

After informing his minions that he was heading out to assess the goings on in the Tri-Burrows, both priests got into the vehicle and departed to Zootopia. When the vehicle was off into the distance, a shadowy figure opened a satphone and placed a call. After giving the security code, it told the mammal where the priests were headed. After ending the call the shadowy figure returned to its hiding place.

* * *

Cotton and Molly were huddled close together. They were concerned about their friend; Candice hadn't been seen by either of them for weeks now and it was obvious whenever they inquired their handlers would get angry and abusive. These in turn would be severely reprimanded by the priestess when she discovered new bruises on the sisters. Whatever method of punishment she used couldn't be seen, but the effects were felt physically. The same punishment was dished out when the priestess discovered that any guard had sampled the merchandise, which was something more than kissing and less than spraining a joint. The guard who last attempted to physically relieve himself was now lying dead, blood seeping from his ears and his wide open eyes bloodshot.

"_Anyone else who disagrees?_" The elder doe said as all her minions looked at the dead body before them. They shook their heads in the negative. "_I said these two shall not be touched. This will be your result should this occur again. I don't care if those present were the culprits; I will end all I see. In this I am sure you will actively prevent harm from becoming these two._"

She leaned close and let a paw gently stroke the cheek of the nearest Hopps. "_Don't worry your pretty young hearts much longer, our plans are almost complete. Soon our partner will have that which he wanted and we will have powerful new additions to our order. Then you will release into the paws of your husbands. They have been undergoing training how to properly treat you as the mothers you will be._"

Suddenly with a twist of her wrist she pulled a few strands of fur from the cheek. As the young doe winced and quickly leaned away, the old hare laughed. "_Soon you will provide us with the next generation of young._"

She leaned again closer to the cage. "_Your family is powerful. I sense it in you. Pureblood such as yours must become part of ours. I'll make sure your new husbands treat you properly. Just don't expect those manacles to be removed any time soon._"

The elder hare grinned and quickly left the room, looking once over her shoulder and noticing both sisters looking at the chains binding their paws. Time passed and the guards made their rounds, each being mindful of their partner's watchful eyes; obviously the high priestess warning was fresh on their minds. Near the time of the evening meal a young doe dressed all in black entered the room pushing the cart. Both sisters were curious at the change of mammals, they had grown accustomed to the elder sheep that always treated them kindly and encouraged them.

This one was obviously a rabbit and female; about their older sister Judy's age and going off this one's mannerisms was very much same. Now it was carefully looking around the room as the gruel was ladled into bowls and the other two mammals also dressed in black carefully removed the pan that collected body wastes and replaced it. None of these spoke a word to the two sisters; they only performed this duty quickly and left the room just as quickly. One of the guards was obviously alerted at the change in mammals, but apparently was satisfied all was as meant to be. Now the two sisters ate their meal in silence wishing the sheep had returned; they didn't want to lose the only mammal down here that took their concerns genuinely and comforted them best as she could.

The team of black clad rabbits stopped a few corridors away, tucked into a shaft that led up to the topside world. The doe opened her pouch and activated a small radio.

"_Darkside One to White Snow._"

"_White Snow here. Any luck?_"

"_Inform Big Dog the stew has been found. Proceeding on normal duties._"

"_Acknowledge. Don't eat the 'shrooms, never know what they contain._"

The black clad doe suppressed a chuckle. "_Ditto back at you. Keep the buffalo in the loop; we don't want you-know-who getting impulsive._"

There was a pause, obviously the other mammals was giggling at the message. "_Roger. Out._"

Kimberly signaled her team to begin their assignment. She followed them in her assigned position; today they were to hit a small shack on edge of town. Another team was there to remove as much supplies as possible before law enforcement arrived. Something about this mission wasn't sitting right in her stomach; she couldn't put a finger on it but it felt all the trappings of a suicide mission. The chancellor himself ordered her team to perform it; therefore she couldn't refuse without tipping her paw. Recently she had noticed things growing colder between her and her fellow Trapper teams. She was glad she had accepted the offer of help from Agent Minksin earlier that morning; the cloaked GSD team would be nearby when her team raided the shack.

She only hoped the pit of her stomach was nothing more than nerves.

* * *

Agent Minksin had a bad feeling; things seemed to be going smoothly, but years' operating with Team Alpha taught her nothing was ever as it seemed. Her boss granted extra mammal-power for todays' operation; Agent Walkerson was leading the other team, normally her right-paw mammal and this was the remaining thing the vixen needed to earn her a team of her own. She only wished this was nothing more than a bad case of nerves. Rarely did things go smoothly when her stomach acted this way. Everyone was ready to enjoy the holiday festivities this evening; nobody wanted to sour the mood with the death of a teammate.

Colonel Kohle put down the phone and looked at the Segway near him. "_They've been found. It was requested to keep the Wilde-Hopps out of this until both are safely in our paws._"

"_Best news I've heard in quite some time, next to my nephew's engagement announcement. Inform Commissioner Ursus and Chief Bogo. I'll handle breaking the news to Director Wilde myself; she'll find some excuse to keep Judy and Nickolas busy so they can't interfere_" the mouse squeaked.

* * *

Nick was annoyed; he was relegated to carrying the many packages Judy was filling with gifts. He knew he should have arrested the crook attempting to steal one of the bags, but he was subtly smiling when a simple flashing his new golden badge sent the thief scurrying away. He was glad Judy was preoccupied with shopping with Mindy; their mothers including his was here helping the pregnant doe find some new clothes that fit her expanding belly. Bonnie had a few hand-me-downs that at first glance were faded a little but still suitable for wearing in public. Mindy seemed teary eyed for some unknown reason, Judy told him bucks would never comprehend why old clothes had that effect.

A beeping from his phone got his attention; it was from Chief Bogo telling him the two sisters were found and he was to keep Hopps occupied for the next few hours. Nick grinned; looking at the group of rabbits and a lone elder vixen squabbling over some piece of clothing told him this was not going to be a problem. He replied holiday shopping had already taken care of it and their parents were involved. He felt the approach of a familiar mammal, and was not surprised who it was.

"_She occupied?_" Detective Markle, a male grey wolf asked.

"_Nothing will break this concentration; her elders has her full attention_" Nick replied and was pleased the wolf nodded affirmative.

"_Good. Officers Quickpaw and Lioness are over there on opposite side; they're in civilian garb so as not to draw Judy's attention. Speaking of attention... don't use that badge in public again. Your standard badge is enough. Besides... soon the criminal element will know who you are and we don't want them knowing you have risen in the ranks. If you thought it was tough getting them to cooperate when you were a lowly beat cop, it'll get harder when you're a detective._"

Nick grumbled something of an apology and both of them kept an eye on the family as squabbles about color or fit or some minor detail arose. The two detectives accepted cups of coffee from Markle's partner and all three sat down knowing it was going to be a long wait. Soon they were joined by Nick's father, John, and afterwards some time later Stu and Albert arrived and sat down beside them. It was not a surprise the males soon were critiquing what the females were doing.


	9. 1x09 - Two hopps for a Price

**Two Hopps for a Price.**

Governor Randolph Darcy hung up the receiver and rubbed his eyes. Last thing he needed was this; the situation in the Tri-Burrows was continuing to fester and still the fate of missing rabbits could not be clearly resolved. There was documentation that showed they had gone to specific places, unfortunately nearly every one of these turned out to be an open lot of long abandoned building. Whoever arranged their travel clearly wanted it seem like legitimate and aboveboard. What puzzled the elder stage was this: why didn't anyone notice this before? And more important... how was this occurring for so long without anyone being none the wiser? It defied the odds as it did the mind.

Secretary of State Gary Muckelow, a middle-age male beaver, looked at his boss and paused his briefing. "_Sir; it certainly appears bleak but I suspect all is not lost. May I suggest the obvious: these rabbits simply were abducted. Combine this with recent events in the Tri-Burrows and it doesn't take Houdini to make them disappear nor Sherlock to discover who did it. I surmise it was the mysterious mammals that invaded the Tri-Burrows._"

The elder stage looked at the secretary. "_Gary, I agree with your assessment. While we don't definitive proof, I am willing to accept this as the most obvious explanation. Call off the remaining searches. We'll only waste effort on something that as far as I am concern already has a most gruesome explanation. They were used as food._"

"_I didn't want to say that, sir. But it's in my notes as well. Should we proceed to the next topic?_"

"_Very well. Mayor Lionheart has been blowing up my secretary's phone with calls pleading for me to act on his request._"

"_How about we use that little-known account we discussed? My team has figured a way to bury the movement of those funds so the Senate's oversight committee won't discover it until the operation has long been over._"

The elder stag thought for a moment. "_Do it. But change the operation's name to something else, like my suggestion._"

The beaver face scrawled. "_Operation Pink Elephant? Really, sir? You're naming it after an alcohol-induced phantom?_"

Governor Darcy smiled. "_Senators will be arguing about whose district deserves the funds for alcohol addiction treatment instead of only one city receiving it for the refugees. I already have my speeches on that topic already planned and hopefully they will remain in the dark permanently. We'll just have to release some funds for said treatment as a decoy._"

"_I'll get right on it, sir._"

The stag was busy mumbling something the beaver assumed was a practice-run when the governor would be speaking in front of the media or senators. He grinned as his feet carried him swiftly to his office. It almost was cubs-play how he could maneuver the elder mammal; a skillset he used when things needed to get done quickly. When he entered his office and instructed his secretary he wanted not to be interrupted for at least the next half hour, he closed his door and addressed the mammal sitting in the guest chair.

"_Governor Darcy has authorized the funds. Zootopia can now proceed knowing previous expenditures now will be covered up under this authorization._"

"_Thank you_" Mayor Lionheart said as he shook paws and hugged the beaver. "_I am pleased you were able to talk to the governor on behalf of the citizens of Zootopia._"

"_Of course_" Secretary Muckelow said as he returned the gestures. "_I hope you have arranged to have my dear friends return to their farm soon as possible?_"

"_They will be among the first group to be allowed soon as General Rommel gives the clearance for their group to return._"

The beaver raised a paw and opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. "_Very well. Soon as the general says so I expect you to honor our deal. Don't renege if you value your political future, Mr. Mayor._"

Leodore walked out of the office with his chief of staff, another lion named Olso Swiftmane. As they walked through the halls of the government building, he could tell his right-paw mammals wanted to talk about it. Thankfully his demeanor was impeccably neutral and nearly impossible to tell he was jumping at the bit to say something. After entering the charter bus reserved solely for this trip both mammals relaxed their posture and slumped down upon the resting couch.

"_Go ahead. Get it off your chest._"

"_Mayor... are you going to honor his expectations? Is his family and friends going first?_"

Leonard chuckled. "_Of course not. Oh, they will be on the first train or bus group, but certainly NOT the first mammals leaving Zootopia. After all, I can't know for certain if they actually leave their current living spaces before everyone else. To give them a head's up would be unethical. But making sure their names are on the list... that I can do. It is up to them to get out the door and on the transportation vehicle._"

"_Sir... surely the secretary will inform them. It will be me who has to deal with their inquiries._"

"_No, my friend. We will do that together. If they keep calling after I assure them, then I'll be forced to call a friend who deals harshly with mammals who think they are entitled._"

Oslo leaned towards his boss and best friend. "_Should we get him involved?_"

Leonard grinned. "_I could have my wife have a health and welfare visit with them._"

A wry frown crossed the chief's face. "_Surely she would never do something at your beck and call? And while we're on the topic, just how did you get a priestess for a wife?_"

"_Would you believe me if I said it was the orders of the High Priestess for Paulina to marry me?_"

Oslo had heard the story more times than he cared to recall. "_I once asked her this same question, and she verified what you just said. But you didn't answer my other question._"

Leonard let out a sigh. "_I sure hope not. It'll be tough enough dealing with the beaver when he learns his expectations were not first out the city. Just think of the repercussions if he found out his friends and family were iced just because they wanted me to say they would be gone before everyone else?_"

The remainder of the trip home both males napped soundly to the gentle movements the bus made along the roads.

* * *

Stu hung up the phone and calmly as he could sit down on the chair someone thoughtfully placed next to the phone. He was thankful that Judy and Nick were here on their usual bi-monthly visit; they had overheard the call and arranged for Bonnie to be kept busy elsewhere while he talked to the unknown caller. They had barely enough time to get GSD agents to start monitoring the call before it ended, and judging by Stu's reaction it didn't end well.

"_Apologies Mr. Hopps, but as with the first call many weeks ago we could not determine location_" the agent said plainly. "_But this was anticipated; added to our normal tactics other methods that should overcome the previous inadequacies. This time and we should get better results._"

Ralph entered the room with Mindy on his arm. "_Good thing we had our system recording all incoming calls, considering what happened last time. Here's a data chip of this last call, Agent._"

Everyone present watched as the agent put the chip into his device and punched in a few commands. A transcript of the call scrolled across the screen and after a moment the screen prompted the user to observe Protocol Zero One Niner Foxtrot. The agent typed in another command and put a headset on; whatever the computer told him could not be deciphered by his reaction. A couple moments later he stowed the headset away and calmly said a few code words into his radio.

"_I'm not at liberty to tell you what was found in the information contained in your data chip, suffice it to say it relates to an existing case. I can tell you it will allow us to formulate plans regarding your missing family member. This is all I can tell you without clearance. Now if you will excuse me, I must contact HQ in a secure room._" The agent left the room quickly leaving everyone puzzled and uneasy.

"_He said it will help rescue Cotton and Molly_" Ralph said.

"_Not exactly those words, but to make plans leading towards that outcome_" Nick corrected his brother-in law.

Mindy coughed softly. "_It will be quite difficult to rescue them. Considering they are at the prime of their lives, I doubt the council will readily give them up. I suspect they will simply attempt to abduct whoever is there to hand over the deed. And if you two_" she pointed at the Wilde-Hopps "_are there, they most definitely attempt to capture. The Servants of Truth put quite the nice bounty on your heads; the council is not above collecting such offers._"

Stu raised his paw. "_That was precisely the terms; Judy and Nick to be alone at a designated point with the deed. This time the rendezvous is not on our property... it is on the Johnsons._"

Judy gasped. "_That has been captured by the council, correct?_"

A new voice came from the front door. "_No. The Syndicate controls that one._"

Mindy shrieked and ran to the door, nearly bowling over her fiancé. A group of mammals clad in tattered black clothing stood there, each sporting bandages and some being helped by their comrades. Kimberly was on a makeshift stretcher that now rested on the floor. She grinned and winced as her sister embraced her.

"_As you can see we ran into a bit of difficulty._"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "_Difficulty?_"

Kimberly glanced at the ZPD officer. "_Yes. My team was ordered by the chancellor himself on a mission that raised my fur. Naturally we took precautions, which helped us survive the ambush._" Now she looked at everyone in the room. "_My team can never return home. The chancellor knows about us... we've been betrayed._"

The injured doe waited for the murmuring to settle down. "_Sister, they know about your pregnancy and who the father really is. Before I went to the mission briefing, I was with your nursemaid. She told me the machine malfunctioned and that was what prevented your eggs transfer._" She paused, and it was plain to see her struggling with what was to be said next. "_The nursemaid said there was a... abnormality... about my procedure. She wanted me to go with her to see a Topsider doctor, a Dr. Frankinmyrl. Said he could possibly know how to treat my condition._"

Mindy clearly was puzzled and confused, her face saying what she could not ask.

Kimberly rested a paw on her sisters'. "_She was acting strange; as if she was trying to convince me it was real. But I gotta admit... she succeeded in placing doubt in my mind. Now I want to see this doctor, if he exists._"

At that moment sirens were heard in the distance coming closer. Stu merely waved a cautious paw and let everyone know he called for them soon as his heart started beating rapidly. Outside tires screeched to a halt and sounds of doors opening. Moments later voices were heard talking to someone and a couple of Kimberly's teammate's growled displeasure.

"_Team... stand down and allow them to enter. If they want to treat your wounds, let them. We need to learn who to trust up here in our new base of operations._"

Stu's ears weren't the only ones to perk up.

Kimberly grinned. "_Yes. Since we cannot go home and we were offered rooms in your old burrow, we started moving most of our equipment into the lowest levels. Unfortunately some gear was still in our quarters when we departed on this last mission. The council by now has confiscated these and trying to decipher our logs. Too bad they'll only find recipes for duck soup._"

An orderly stepped into the room and looked at Stu. "_We were expecting to treat you, Mr. Hopps. How are you feeling?_"

Stu waved him away. "_I'm fine. Heart beat a bit fast and I panicked and hit the distress button. I'll be alright, please treat these guests and I want Dr. Frankinmyrl notified._" He looked at Kimberly and smiled. "_She needs to see the good doctor about a condition he specializes in._"

The orderly nodded and spoke into his radio relaying the request and asking for a trauma team sent here quickly.

An hour later the burrow was back in its usual state of chaos as grandkits ran hither and yonder, teenage bunnies strolled around with their dates, and in one of the lounges several government mammals were meeting with the Wilde-Hopps and Mindy. The former cavern dweller obviously wanting to be with her sister but these mammals wanted briefing on what went wrong; it was obvious their _Insider Access_ was now neutralized and they wanted to figure out how to reestablish it.

* * *

Chancellor and Matron of Truth were sitting behind their side of the meeting table. To their left was the guest of honor; Dark High Priestess and her group of ranking priests. To their right was the Chancellor of the Twelve and a small group from the Dark Council of the Twelve; specifically Alpha One through Alpha Six. Standing before them a good distance away but close enough to be heard was a hare that held dual memberships: Gary Noble. The hare was Alpha Eleven for only a short time, but he was a member of the Servants of Truth for a few years before this.

The hare was correct in that he would be rescued shortly after his being put into jail; but he was wrong who would free him. Now here he was standing before the members that controlled the organizations that freed him. In every eye he saw a coldness that was felt as it was seen. He knew it was best to say things plain and quickly, perhaps he just might hop out of here with most of his fur attached. He stood as resolute as he could, hope it wasn't being taken as brashness or defiant.

"_Mr. Noble... be careful how you answer our questions. Those on either side of this council would like nothing better than be rid of you. But they have been persuaded to listen to reason. It would be worth your while to use this to your advantage_" the Chancellor of Truth plainly said as he looked at the hare that was sitting on a stool.

"_I thank the council, the dark priesthood, and my fellow Alphas... for your generous time. I am prepared to answer your questions_" Gary said in tone of voice that sounded as if he were negotiating another business transaction.

"_Alpha Eleven_" Chancellor of the Twelve was leaning towards the hare "_You were once asked why you went after that burrow, we were not satisfied then about the answer you gave. You will now give another explanation for that and why you continued against them._"

Gary looked at the leader and cocked his head. "_Chancellor, it was merely an unfortunate circumstance. Chances of country bumpkins being savvy enough to recognize a slight of paw was nearly inconceivable. But I learned from that mistake..._"

He was interrupted by the Matron of Truth. "_So we are aware. Your haughtiness in the courtroom did you no favor._"

"_I make no apology and accept my punishment for disregarding the time of the court. I simply did not realize the Zootopians had taken control of the backwater..._"

Again he was interrupted by the matron. "_*I* live in Bunny Burrow... have all my life. Insult them and you insult me._"

Gary bowed towards his superior. "_A thousand pardons, my lady. I..._"

The High Priestess leaned forwards. "_Perhaps I can get to the crux of the matter, and quickly. I don't have time or the patience to listen to his platitudes. The very words uttering from his hole in the head hurts my ears._"

If the hare was going to say something, the look upon her face quickly stopped any reply. He knew her reputation and didn't want end up her next victim.

"_Now let me lay it out plain so everyone here can understand._" The high priestess started pointing to each finger as she named them off. "_This buck has never learned how to socialize as evident by his constant failure to join any group that might have taught him such skills. He never learned personal accountability as evident by killing anyone that caused him embarrassment, as evident by his killing any doe that laughed at his feeble attempts. And lastly anyone that bests him at his own game he holds in contempt, it never occurs to him to learn and adjust his tactics._"

Gary was visibly upset, but the look the high priestess gave him must have given him pause.

"_That is not entirely true, priestess..._" Once again the look was more than enough to convince him to remain silent. Or perhaps it was the change in her body language, he recognized this as the stance she made right before an unfortunate mammal incurred her wrath. He wondered if she had a fetish to inflict pain.

"_Alpha Eleven_" The words of the Chancellor of Twelve drew the hare's attention away from the priestess and back to the situation at paw. "_We want to know why you disobeyed your superiors and went after that burrow. It is fortunate for you that you hold a valuable position in our order; as such we could not leave you to suffer the fate you seem so desperately to seek._"

The chancellor of twelve paused, allowing the temper tantrum to subside before continuing on. "_Surely once the judge offered you a chance to bargain collectively it was a subtle hint that the cat was outta bag and time to minimize your losses._"

"_I have never lost a court case, and I was not about to lose this one._"

Alpha One spoke, waving his paw to signal he had a point to make. "_Alpha Eleven... that is your pride acting before your reasoning. It is the singular thing that our council finds abhorrent; it could be cause to remove you from your position._" He waved aside the hare's look of disgust. "_I am on your side, but continue your antics and my effort will cease._"

Gary paused for a moment and looked back at the lion. "_Rare has it been you were on my side. Why start now?_"

Alpha One threw his paws up in the air. "_It is out of my paws._"

Chancellor of Twelve rapped his gavel. "_Give him what he deserves._"

The hare didn't feel it as much as saw the blade protruding from his ribs; in a mili-second he knew who it was and was proven correct. The female caracal slowly moved into his view, her eyes twinkling knowing her thrust was clean and death would be nearly painless as it would also take moments longer than should have. Cheryl Stalk, aka Alpha Three... watched gleefully as the hare slowly slipped into the hereafter. Once his lifeless body lay upon the floor she retrieved her blade and cleaned the body fluids off it.

"_You may dispose of the body any manner you wish; it is no longer any concern of ours_" Chancellor of Truth said plainly.

The assembled mammals behind the table watched as the assassin rolled the body in the short rug it had fallen upon and carried it out of the room. Murmuring among them speculated wither or not the predator would actually make hasenpfeffer out of it or simply skin it for a new mannequin.

* * *

Priestess Lioness was certain this was not a good idea. Pastor Chester had received a call from the Hopps family; they had received another ransom demand and the conditions specified that the two ZPD officers were to be the only ones allowed to deliver the deed. Thankfully the GSD was already working on a counter-measure, but in the meantime the family was harried. Paulina went with her traveling companion; their current mission could wait and this would be a pleasant diversion.

She smiled as she noticed her protégé was now quite comfortable holding paws with the male honey badger. As with most mammal relationships these two would take some time getting to know each other, their quirks and idiosyncrasies. He was old enough to start feeling the heart-strings pluck as nature let him know time was starting to run out before his optimal time to become a father ran out. The female honey badger was no spring chicken either, but fortunately she was just the right age to make the pairing work perfectly. Not too young to annoy him and not too old to bear a litter with difficulty.

Paulina smiled; she was married herself and had been for a number of years. She had started preparing herself for her own first litter when the Lynxion War started. And again just before this current conflict where unknown mammals started killing police and other workers of government services. If she didn't have the strength and strong relationship with the Moon, she would have quit the priesthood in favor of fulfilling her body's desire for a litter. Thankfully the Moon assured her she would have a litter in the not too distant future and it would be a strong foundation for Zootopia.

But now they were sitting in the Hopps burrow and enjoying Opal Hopp's herbal tea. Paulina was listening to the elder does' as they talked about their concerns. Clare was in another lounge listening to the many teenage and older does' talking about similar things. Chester was in the Family Room listening to the Wilde-Hopps couple and the various government mammals talking about the various plans each had.

"_Are you sure this will work?_" The honey badger had a slight unpleasant feeling something wasn't quite right. The plan certainly sounded solid; there just was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Every time he felt it trouble always erupted.

"_We will be all right, pastor_" Judy said as she placed a paw upon his. This she had started recently and found it comforting. "_If you think you should be with Nick and I, then who am I to say otherwise?_"

"_I suspect by now whoever is behind this knows by now he married us and is our family priest. Something this important we would bring him along._" Nick gave the honey badger a gentle punch on the shoulder, something he recently started doing. "_Besides, you ARE the ZPD Religious Counselor. It would not be a stretch of the imagination to realize why you would be with us._"

Paulina and Clare entered the room, both going to a sofa to sit down. Clare opted to sit on Chester's lap and snuggle against his chest. Judy fawned as she realized what this closeness meant; Nick made a mental note to tease the male about fraternization with his fellow priests.

"_If you know what's good for you then you will keep those thoughts to yourself, Mr. Wilde_" the female badger said through some chest fur.

Nick feigned hurt. "_I was minding my own business here and had nothing but the best intentions for you two!_" He barely felt one of Judy's famous hard punches to his arm, keeping his fake face on as he got up off the floor.

"_Don't worry, priestess... if he does then I'll let his mother know about it._" She gave a subtle grin at her husband. He frowned back. Jackie Wilde was nearly as dedicated making sure her son behaved himself as she was in strongly hinting at grandcubs. He noticed the twinkle in her eyes, knowing the OTHER mammal she didn't mention that had methods to ensure his proper behavior. This one wasn't merely his grandmother, she ran a government agency.

Paulina knew the fox could play this word game for hours and decided to end it. "_Nickolas, stop. I'm certain your intention was indeed honorable, male-bonding as it is. Clare is right, so please keep your playful antics to yourself. Right now we need to focus on our part of the GSD's plans._"

She turned towards the badger couple, noting the female now had her head turned so she could pay attention to her mentor. "_It goes without saying we should prepare ourselves. I think it's obvious they will have the Dark Priesthood involved somehow, and quite possibly other nasties. We'll meet over behind the barn to practice a certain skill I think will be invaluable in this operation._" She immediately departed the room leaving everyone puzzled.

Clare sighed and got off Chester's lap. "_Pleasant time's over. If we are going to be helpful then we should start preparations immediately._" She helped him to his feet and clung on his arm as they walked out the room. Nick's mischievous grin reappeared on his muzzle. It was not lost on Judy.

"_Really, foxtrot? Give them some room so they can let amour develop. I'm sure your grandmother would agree._"

"_Just gotta go for the big gun, don't you?_"

Judy reached over and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "_Nope. I'm the big gun, I just happen to call upon those I know have some influence on you. Not counting what I have that influences you most._" He saw the twinkle in her eye and where she subtly placed a paw. Grinning he followed her where she wanted some privacy. Whatever she had planned, he hoped it involved more than talking about their part in GSD's operation.

* * *

Hilda bolted upright in her bed. This was now a familiar feeling and it always was followed by a voice in her head saying something about doom soon would befall her. She had once considered sending a similar message back to the sender, but the Moon told her she had not yet mastered the discipline to handle the power of the necklace hanging around her neck. Instead it influenced her to form the one type of orb the ancients used to block unwanted thoughts coming from the ethereal plane. She was flabbergasted that there was more than one type of orb; she had simply formed one type and used its power to scry across the ethereal plane, and recently used the necklace to set it as a general protective device. Yesterday she tried doing as the moon instructed in a secluded part of a forest; the failed result now was a clearing several yards wide.

She was frustrated enough to remove the necklace, however the Moon influenced her to keep it. It did show her a picture in her mind; back in ancient days shortly after the disastrous war within the priesthood, there once was a library used by what the moon called Oracles. In this library was a book used to teach students how to form every type of orb; some which were for personal protection and others used for battle. The moon showed her that this complete library was taken and hidden deep underground; it now was in the paws of the priests dedicated to keeping many mammals in misery. The moon showed her since the Prophecy Fulfillers were under the protection of several mammals, her destiny now was to retrieve this library and put it back in its original location.

Hilda had been working on this when she fell asleep, and now the orb she had trusted to keep protections up was reduced in power and soon would dissolve into the air. She felt many minds assaulting her, each had a singular goal: kill her or comatose her if unable. Reaching out she touched the orb, instantly it dissolved into thin air. But she received enough of its energies to force the other minds out of her own head. Many screams she heard as she concentrated sending a certain thought back towards them. Soon only the original mind that started this was remaining in her head.

"_Congratulations on succeeding. You even managed to kill many of my most powerful priests._"

"_Well now isn't that what you had planned for me?_"

"_On the contrary, all we wanted was you to join us. Isn't that better than not knowing when we will make another attempt?_"

The elder vixen scoffed. "_We both know that is not an option. You act without consideration for the well-being of others._"

The elder rabbit scoffed back. "_Compassion is over-rated. We both know mammals are unruly thus must be given no option but do what must be done._"

Hilda shook her head. "_You do not know the commitment when free will is involved. More effort must be used to explain things, but the end result is worth it._"

Greta shook her head. "_You do not know how we live. We can ill afford the luxury of wasting breath explaining things. You..._"

This was all that was heard. Hilda had felt other minds join hers and let them force the other off the ethereal plane. Now she opened her own eyes and look towards the door. There looking back at her was two priests; these she knew and she weakly thanked them.

"_Think nothing of it_" the hare said as his paws waved in circular motions above his head. The room filled with calm energy and her body felt much better.

"_You should not sleep alone from now on, Hilda_" the lioness said as she gently held the vixen in her paws. "_We will assign a guard to keep watch when you need rest. I insist. There are those amongst our separate factions that are skilled enough to sense when something occurs in the ethereal plane._"

"_Your concern is appreciated_" the elder vixen weakly muttered "_but what is needed is one that is skilled in the art of the oracle. I sensed these last few years there are few that have the gift among your priesthoods. Perhaps now it is time for these to gather under my tutorship._"

Ishanah looked towards Aaron. She saw recognition in his eyes what she already knew. "_We have a good idea which mammals you are referring to. But giving them up..._"

"_Don't think of it that way, dear friend. They have been displaying skills neither of your factions teaches; it is time for them to learn how to hone these. I suspect such skills will be needed in the coming days. Let's hope we haven't started too late._"

The elder priests nodded and then sent word to the trio of priests searching for the parentage of two young vixens. Rumor had it they were somewhere in the Tri-Burrows, others said they were at the Hopps Farm addressing something that had come up recently.

* * *

Abigail Canny, nursemaid to the former godfather of the Outback Mafia, was sitting comfortable in a very expensive robe and reading a report. It seemed that the lion did as she asked, however he was controlled by others. Her sources had told her he was involved in a recent operation, details were sketchy but apparently it involved rooting out a mole. She scoffed; he could be involved with stealing the formula to coke cola as far as she was concerned, as long as he removed everything that was preventing her from reacquiring what she lost, namely the two young vixens, she could care less.

Now she concentrated on her plans. She had to get the wrinkles worked out if what she wanted was to become reality.

Her minions were watching the Wilde-Hopps apartment, which was getting more difficult since the evacuation of the Tri-Burrows had literally flooded the apartment building with mammals of nearly every type. She was surprised so many species lived there, but then again some mammals simply were not comfortable living in a fast-paced environment that Zootopia was known for. Such mammals moved to other places where life was less hectic but fewer opportunities for wide range of employment. In the Tri-Burrows larger species were useful for construction or doing manual labor where rabbits simply didn't have the strength. Some large mammals simply enjoyed working out in the fields.

Abigail shuddered. Her idea of country living was lying under a large shade tree sipping on some exotic drink. But now her attention was drawn to the front door; the mail had slipped through the slot and activated the small bell, purposely placed there to notify when the mail arrived. She gathered it up and sorted according to type. She opened one and read the small note attached to the bill. She grinned and quickly penned a reply to the sow storeowner that the undergarment worked as planned and now was in the male's paws as a souvenir for his night's activity. She asked for another to be placed on her account and was pre-paying it on this bill. She opened another bill and read the note attached; again she penned a reply to the lioness storeowner saying the dress was exactly what she needed to seal her deal. She wrote a check and added another note saying she would be returning to the store for another garment, something not yet decided upon and most likely would require her advice.

Now she returned her attention back to her plans. The two little vixens were surrounded by numerous bunnies and getting them separated would be a challenge. After much thought she decided she couldn't make a proverbial omelet without breaking many eggs; so she sent her new plans to her minions and made a few other calls. The elder foxes that stayed at odd times she needed them distracted, or at the very least prevented from entering the apartment. As far as the two ZPD officers living there... she had plans to keep them occupied.

Abigail grinned as she sent the last message.

* * *

Catherin McKeen, consort to the godfather of the Outback Mafia, was listening to her minion reading a report. The two vixens were finally located; unfortunately they were now in protective custody. If rumors were to be believed, they were living with the biological father of the lighter-hued one. This interested her; it could be the missing piece of the puzzle explaining why the nursemaid was so interested in the todd. Still there were questions left unanswered.

A pleasant smile crept across her muzzle. The todd was certainly attractive, he even found a way to overcome the societal obstacles Zootopians placed in all Vulpes paths. Perhaps this is what the former godfather and this nursemaid found so attractive about him; he beat the odds. Vixens all across societal strata found this in their top five things they consider attractive in male foxes. This craftiness and overcoming made her feel just a bit desirous towards the ZPD officer. Just... a little bit. He was after all not only a lowly commoner but working in a completely different career field as she was. She may be the wife of the most powerful mammal in these lands, but she held sway over how he made decisions and that itself was power.

One other thing that greatly annoyed her; he was married. Not only by a religion, but protected by an ancient pact of rabbits. If she was going to add him to her small and growing harem, she needed to find a way that convinced not only his wife and family he was dead but these rabbits as well. The so-called Council of Elders were her husband's reestablished allies; if she was going to convince them the todd was deceased her husband needed to be as well.

She grabbed a packet of Quickie-fix and put the whole contents on her tongue, following it up with a glass of fruit-flavored water. Moments later her head felt better and she called for her advisors. The next few hours they hashed out exactly what was needed to be done if the ZPD officer was to be abducted, the ruse about his death needed to be put in place as quick as the deed was done.

* * *

Members of the private eye club called Empress Choice were gathered in the building labeled _Details-R-Us Detective Agency_. Two vixens, a sow, and a female otter were sitting across the table from a wolf and an elderly sheep: Ramington Steele and his secretary, Ms. Fields. They were explaining recent events to the aspiring detectives. It was clear that the four youngsters had something they wanted to talk about, but the unwritten rules said the mentor must be heard first. Today's topic dealt with something the concerned the Wilde-Hopps.

"_By now you must have heard about the disappearance of the Hopps sisters_" the wolf said as he handed out papers to his minions. "_Here's what the public doesn't know but are known to those of us who's stock and trade is to know such information: they were abducted as they were walking to see a movie in downtown Bunny Burrow._"

He waited for the muttering to stop, or more likely for Ms. Fields to calm the youngsters down enough for him to regain their attention. "_My fellow detectives and their students have pieced together additional information..._"

"_Wait! Other detectives have students as well?_" This was from Kathrin, the newest member of the group.

The elder wolf merely looked at her as if he couldn't believe she didn't know. The young vixen was now obviously uncomfortable that a genuine question received such a rebuke. "_Miss Wintersprite... I'm greatly saddened that your fellow teammates didn't tell you about this._"

The sow member ears turned forward and if you knew her, it was obvious her hackles were just raised. "_Mr. Steele... we would have informed her had such information been presented to us prior to this meeting._"

The wolf waved her statement aside. Of the group this female was the longest serving member and in a few short months would go before the oral review board where she most likely would pass and earn her license. He would present her official detective's outfit, the one very similar to what the great detective Sherlock Holmes once wore, at a small ceremony afterwards. Most of his students went on to establish offices of their own, and he was pleased to assist them from time to time and silently cheered their successes.

"_Miss Wallow, obviously I must have overlooked that detail. I hereby apologize to Miss Wintersprite and ask her forgiveness._"

"_Granted, Mr. Steele. Can we please get on with the update?_"

The other members of the group simply sat and faced towards the wolf, blank expressions upon their faces. They had learned long ago their mentor had quirks and sometimes it was best to let things slide; it got the meeting over faster and them out working the case. Besides... they also suspected he was testing them, seeing if they retained information from weeks ago. But it could actually be a genuine quirk. They decided not to press their luck.

"_As I was saying... the Hopps sisters were abducted along with a friend. Recent operations have successfully retrieved the friend but subsequent operations have been foiled. The sisters simply had been moved from their positions and most likely have been rotated to different locations._"

He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "_Recently a member of an underground society has married into the Hopps family. Credit for this discovery goes to one of my former students, of which I encouraged her to keep this among our society. The president of our society has slapped a security code on this and should it ever become public knowledge not only will the detective that revealed it be forced out of our society but all of his current students will be denied membership. This is how serious each of you must guard it._"

Charlett, the secretary, looked at each face; each one clearly showed shock and disbelief. "_May I remind each of you that we have the upmost confidence in your ability to keep this to ourselves. Should anyone attempt to force you into disclosing it, all you have to do is never acknowledge it. The mammal can have all the correct information and gleefully say you have already confirmed it by accusing you of disclosing it yourself; don't fall for it. It's one of the oldest tricks in the books. Just walk away knowing someone else had divulged it and get away quickly._"

The remainder of the meeting had the group discussing recent events. The wolf granted permission for the group to go out searching for more clues. He let them know that word from the bushes said a meeting between the Hopps family and an unknown group was about to take place. They were to observe what happened from a concealed position and report back to him the events which happened.

* * *

Nick and Judy stepped out of the old truck and walked to the strange mammal standing alone a few feet in a field of clover. At first glance it appeared to be a normal jaguar; but Nick could see Judy's hackles were up as was his own. Thankfully his partner was masterfully hiding her unease; he would let her do the talking while he subtly scanned the area nearby. It wasn't necessary to turn his head; they had already been told by the concealed GSD agents that the area was clear.

"_So bub... we have what your boss wants. Show us what we came here for._" Judy was using a tone of voice more appropriate for Mr. Big usage.

"_You place the package down and stepped back. We wouldn't want you to try something I don't like, now would you?_"

Slowly as her training dictated she put the package containing the paperwork requested. Nick gently pulled her with him as he stepped backwards. He had much practice in real life in his many dealings with the ugly underbelly of society, and soon he covered the distance he knew the mammals subtly dictated. Both watched as the strange mammal stepped forward and picked up the package, taking time to remove the paperwork and examine a few of the pages. Once satisfied he put them back inside.

"_These are satisfactory. I now give you what you both so richly deserve._"

Nick had been expecting these words, as Judy had also. Both dived onto the ground as bullets whizzed near their heads. A group of mammals appeared from nearby charging towards the duo. Nick hit two with tranq-darts in rapid succession, Judy shot others just as quickly. The strange mammal must have anticipated this reaction; he had jumped towards them and now all three were tussling on the ground. Judy cursed as this had hindered her aim, she guessed Nick had thought same angry words but she didn't hear a thing.

It was a few heartbeats later when all hell broke out. Now many mammals were closing in on the Wilde-Hopps duo, but they were blocked by other mammals known by the rabbit-fox duo. ZPD officers and GSD agents were busy rounding up those whose sole intent was to eliminate the greatest stain upon mammal-kind: marriage between prey and predator. Unfortunately it was slower than anticipated and the scuffle lasted a few minutes.

Finally the area was clear and Nick led Judy over to the tarp-covered cage, both quite calm and expecting exactly what they would find. Removal of the tarp showed an empty cage, except for several blankets and what obviously served as a feeding bowl. Nick sniffed around the cage and Judy waited patiently nearby. She knew his nose would tell them who had been kept inside and approximately for how long.

"_Your sisters were inside this morning, and been inside most likely since their abduction._"

"_I wish they only knew just how much they're gonna suffer for this_" Judy muttered, tone of her voice made it clear that while she genuinely felt the words her training would prevent them from becoming reality.

* * *

High Priestess Daperclaw watched her minions work their assignments. Not every priest was performing as expected, but after this was completed she would assign the mammal additional training.

Earlier that afternoon her allies informed her they had everything positioned and was springing their trap at a specific time and place. She acknowledged them and set her own plans into motion.

As she gazed out upon the field of battle the target of her efforts came into sight at odd times. The honey badger was fighting quite effectively; but as recorded in historical records this would change soon enough. As the minutes dragged on she was pleased to see his efforts start to wane. Good... now she sent the signal for her the second phase to begin. He had been targeted first on the material plane as evident by the masses of mammals that was thrown against him. These were merely zombies; mindless brutes that did whatever they were told without a care to their own well-being. Now her second team of priest began their efforts.

It wasn't immediately evident but a few moments later anyone watching could plainly see the honey badger start to struggle. The zombies had by now been torn into many body parts, at least those sent against him. The battle to capture him rested on changing tactics, on slowly separating him from his companions. Thus far the tactics were working; he was nearly alone save a mammal she had been told was a GSD agent. This agent now was obviously providing physical security around the honey badger.

Greta smiled; it would do the agent little good but she had a nasty surprise coming his way. A small cackle escaped her muzzle when a new wave of zombies flooded between the agent and the other priests; a lioness and another honey badger. She would like to capture both badgers, but her available resources scavenged from various projects allowed for only one. Honey badgers were nothing to take lightly, and besides... there was plenty of time to reset her trap to acquire the female. But for now that was a proverbial egg not yet hatched.

As the battle wages on the two groups were forced further apart by the sheer number of zombies. It didn't take very long before the male honey badger had fallen upon the ground and lay motionless. Greta was pleased the final push had separated the agent from the badger, now the mindless beings were simply massing around the body to form a barrier against rescue as well as keep it under her control. Now the high priestess watched as her minions physically forced the other two priestesses further away and finally chased them until she called them back. This was a good day; this was but the start of her plans to fulfill her obligation to her allies.

* * *

Agent Walker was quite annoyed. Where did they get the ability to fabricate all these autotom bodies? Her sidekick and best friend Agent Rodgers called them zombies, she preferred the word toasted robots. This was exactly what she was doing with the makeshift flame thrower; it was a cigarette lighter igniting fur-spray as she aimed and squirted it their general direction. She hated wasting her best personal grooming item, but in this case it was better used than being torn apart by this horde of self-propelled mindless bodies.

Hmmm... now that she thought about it as she aimed and delivered a stream of flame straight into the face of one these bodies, zombie fit the bill. She turned and delivered another stream into the face of another mindless body.

Agent Savage took quick glances across the battlefield after dispatching one body after a dozen. He kept noticing a stream of fire from the corner of his peripheral vision, it needed to be confirmed which side and who was using the fire. He wished he could spend more than a quick glance but the near-endless flood of bodies kept coming over the hills and through the glens. No matter which direction he looked it was the same; zombies coming towards them in near-endless numbers. Thankfully his sidekick was skilled in coming up with solutions when the pressure was on. Agent Golden had managed to down several trees that greatly slowed the horde as it had to climb over the newly-formed roadblock.

Another thing he was thankful for... having his team double in number of agents assigned and for good measure two more teams with them. Now he was glad someone had finally sent out an emergency message; the answer was an aircraft circling overhead spewing bullets and shells that thinned the horde. He was grateful for its arrival but wished it was here earlier; his teams had been split and forced apart. Worse yet he didn't know where each of the priest were, hopefully not caught in the rain of bullets and shells.

Soon the battle was over and he was able to look over to where he had once seen a stream of fire. There a good distance away he saw the fire working again, this time setting fire to many bodies. Using his binoculars he identified Agents Walker and Rodger throwing bodies upon the pyre. Looking around his binocular soon found where the priestess had holed themselves against a hillside. They appeared physically unharmed, so he continued his search for other members. He found all of his team and continued sweeping for one more. He called his team via radio and directed them to gather the priestesses and search for the male priest.

After the bodies were gathered and placed on the makeshift funeral pyre, it became quite obvious Pastor Chester was missing.

* * *

Pastor Chester knew this was the right thing. They needed to split the incoming forces into smaller fragment; this would make it easier to defeat them. But easier didn't imply free from harm. Unfortunately those coming for him were greater in numbers than anticipated. They also assaulted him in the ethereal plane equally in strength as they did in the physical. As he slowly withered from their combined assault, he was pleased to see his counterparts escape. Then the world quickly faded into blackness.

He awoke feeling the biting cold and a foul stench in the air. It took his mind a little while to put together what his senses told him. He also noticed he wasn't alone.

He didn't let his eyes open more than tiny slits, but what they told him was two young does' were a few feet from him. He let his eyelids open a little more, now he could clearly see these were just a few of many does' that had been reported recently. They were huddled tightly against each other; something about them screamed they had been abused in more ways than one. He didn't get the chance to inquire further.

"_So he awakens at last._"

He didn't recognize the voice but the authoritarian tone said volumes. He opened his eyes and looked at the mammal that uttered those words. She was a hare and her robes made it abundantly clear she was a high priestess, not unlike the buck hare who was high priest of his own religious order. The small voice in his soul said she was not one to be trifled with, and she most likely was capable of doing more than speaking in his head. The necklace hanging from her neck was something he didn't recognized, but his inner voice was screaming such a thing was dangerous and controlled by a mammal not fully trained to control such a thing.

"_You like my necklace. Once you become a member of my order we'll see if you truly warrant one for yourself._"

He stifled a shudder. So that was the reason for his abduction. But another thought crossed his mind, one about his dreams... one in which a female was being tortured. He had concluded it must have been referring to Clare, the youngest member of the priesthood and who had been experiencing psychic attacks. Now that he was sitting inside this cage and looking at a priestess who obviously didn't give the vibes of compassion such position had always been known for... it was clear the images were never his own. Now awareness crept into his mind; it was a twisted premonition of the future.

It was his voice he had heard. But for a male to make that high pitch, great pain must be inflicted upon him.

"_Now he realizes what he must go through. Soon he will be forced to choose between two options: join us or die. I will never allow the other two priest factions to control such a powerful mammal as a religious honey badger._"

* * *

At the agreed upon meeting place Priestess Lionheart looked around. She saw her trainee Priestess Initiate Noble; she saw Team Alpha and other teams temporarily assigned to this mission. What she didn't see was her friend. She glanced towards her companion and it was apparent the female honey badger had noticed the same thing. Clare was now hurriedly running around looking under everything, looking for the other honey badger that had been their companion for these many weeks.

Over to her right she noticed a group of mammals. Looking closer she noticed many corpses lying about; obviously these were the remains of zombies that had been thrown against them. But it wasn't the undead bodies that caught her attention; there among them was a cage, its door open and two bodies being carefully removed. She wasn't sure but something told her these were the missing teenagers the Hopps Family had been searching for.

Priestess Lionheart would have gone over to administer rites, but her concern was for the well-being of her protégé and of her other companion. She joined Clare in looking for the missing badger, taking time to notify Agent Walker he was missing and requested their assistance. Many minutes went by and no sign of the badger was found. As she searched she felt the presence of the moon; its calming sensation encouraged her to stop her search and start praying for him. The moon informed her he was alive and well but unfortunately in the possession of the Dark Priesthood.

It took time for Paulina to find Clare and force the female to end her mad search. Once she got her over to where the medics were tending the Hopps sisters she broke the news. Anguish howls filled the air and mad sobbing as Clare buried her face into her mentor's neck. Agent Walker and Rogers were nearby and lent their bodies to hug and console the young priestess best they could.

Everyone watching was amazed as a pillar of moonlight shown down upon the priestesses, each mammal heard a soft chanting coming from it but they couldn't tell if it was the priestesses or some other mammals singing. The effect of this pillar was noticeable; Clare stopped her wailing and simply rested in her friends paws. Onlookers could have sworn the other females looked somewhat more radiant.

It seemed like more time passed than actually did, and the moonlight faded leaving the group peaceful and quiet. Clare was sound asleep and her body gently put on a stretcher and put inside a different ambulance other than the one currently sheltering the Hopps sisters. Both ambulances drove away heading to Zootopia General Hospital.

"_Why didn't you go with her? You have every right._" Agent Rogers said as she stood next to the priestess.

"_The moon told me she will be just fine. It also gave me an assignment that only someone with my skills can do._"

Before anyone could say a word the lioness started chanting and waved her paws in circular motions, a strange glow surrounding each paw and growing in brightness and size. The GSD agents stepped back to a distance they felt was safe but close enough to ensure the priestess was protected. Within moments her paws shot upwards and a pillar of bright green light struck something in the woods nearby.

A deep roar uttered from the woods; sending shivers down every mammal that was nearby. It didn't take long before the source was known. An abomination crashed through the trees and headed towards the priestess. It was a mountain of flesh seemingly cobbled together from numerous bodies and not all of the same species.

"STITCHES... KILL... YOU... MORTAL!" It roared as it came forward.

It slammed the impossibly large chain on the ground where the priestess once stood. One could clearly see this once belonged to a ship, but what size was tough to determine. In its other hand it swung a streetlamp pole, striking several small trees and leveling them as the hand continued its movement. It continued thrashing both wherever the priestess moved.

Paulina was busy chanting another spell, annoyed that she had to stop and move or else become a blood splatter where she stood. A quick chant sent a bolt of light against the abomination, sending it backwards and laying on its back. She jumped to one side as the abomination threw the pole which skewered a large tree she was just standing in front of. The beast slammed the chain in her general direction; thankfully she was many feet from where the end landed. This gave her enough time to chant a defensive spell her order normally didn't know; it was taught to her by Pastor Chester recently as they travelled together on their recent mission.

The huge mound of flesh roared as giant thorns arose from the ground and entangled it, its thorns piercing the flesh and pulling the beast tightly against the ground. She wasted no time. Another chant removed the streetlamp pole, turned it until its pointy end faced the abomination, and suddenly flew towards the beast. A roar nearly defended everyone nearby, fluids was now flowing out from the mound of flesh, and all could tell the beast was dying as it thrashed about. Moments later it sopped and it seemed as if its skin turned a darker hue.

There was little time to rejoice. A voice emitted from the mound of flesh and clearly was heard by everyone.

"_Congratulations for winning this fight, young one. I underestimated your powers; it will be the last time. Enjoy this momentary victory; I shall enjoy watching you be beaten when next we meet._"

Paulina didn't know how she knew, but she was convinced the voice came from her nemesis: the High Priestess of the Dark Priesthood. She turned and excused herself saying she needed to be with her protégé. As she rode in the vehicle GSD agents insisted take her to the hospital, she composed and sent a zmail to her superiors.

* * *

Judy had sat down... hard... upon the floor soon as she was told. Nick was there immediately and held his wife close, trying to soothe her. Their family priest was missing and details were sketchy. Thankfully they were being told about this in Briefing Room #4; it was secluded from ZPD daily ops and more importantly away from their family. Well... Audrey was here as was Councilor Elizabeth. Moments later the door opened and Stu, Bonnie, Jackie, and John entered. The two mothers rushed to their young and held them for several minutes.

Nick pried his way out of his mother's embrace, suggesting she help Bonnie in comforting Judy. It worked; he was now enduring the angry glare the bunny was giving him through both mothers' arms. Now he noticed something different; the female priestess, a honey badger, was over in a corner sobbing quietly. She was being comforted by the other priestess, a lioness he had grown accustomed to during the trial he went through at the elder's estate. He was fond of the lioness and considered her his family's second priest. He walked over and stopped a respectful distance from the two, waiting until it was appropriate to talk. He didn't have to wait long.

Clare cleared her nose and patted dry her eyes then turned to face the fox. "_My apologies for not bringing your family priest back here whole and unscathed._"

Nick suppressed a chuckle. The debriefing everyone just went through clearly showed the group was up against impossible odds. He had once heard a rumor that a group calling themselves priest of darkness... or something like that... had their eyes on obtaining a honey badger. Acquiring such a mammal would greatly bolster their ranks.

"_Priestess Noble... I do not blame you; from the debriefing we all just went through I am surprised any of you survived._" He leaned close and broke an unwritten rule: he held the female in his arms. It had the intended effect he wanted, but shortly afterwards she slowly pushed him away.

"_Thank you for your concern, I am fine_" Care said in as authoritarian voice she could muster.

Nick cocked his head. "_Are you sure? Everything I see points towards something more than a simple *I lost a comrade*... and I think you miss him more than that. Amore has been travelling through the Wilde-Hopps family as of late. I'd say it touched most everyone close to us._"

The shocked look told him he was right, but he also knew not to press the issue further. "_I was recently given detective-status. I promise you I'll use my new access privileges to find our missing priest. That and I know everyone in Zootopia; plus more._"

Paulina leaned towards him. "_You're referring to the cavern dweller who married into Judy's family, aren't you?_" She was pleased at the shocked look the fox gave her. But before she could continue the door opened and three priests entered. Both she and Clare immediately recognized them and bowed before them.

High Priest Aaron waved his paws in the air and calm fell over the room. High Priestess Ishanah was holding Paulina and Clare, comforting them best as she could. A moment later everyone composed themselves; the younger members now were looking at the elder vixen who accompanied the two high priests. Nick was already holding paws with the vixen; it was not a surprise to the two high priests, but the others were mesmerized.

Aaron coughed softly and then spoke. "_Introductions are in order. Priestesses... may I present __Priestess Hilda der Fuchs? She has been unknown to many of our younger members; according to the moon this was purposeful as her duties was to protect the prophesy fulfillers._"

Before he finished speaking the elder vixen had reached over and now held the honey badger in her paws. "_The moon knows; and with my self-imposed exile over we now have the ability to recover him before the dark ones can convert him._"

She pushed the young priestess away to arm's length and looked each one over carefully. "_I sense both of you are strong in the gift of the oracle; perhaps with my training you can be more disciplined. Perhaps you can be something more._" She reached into a pouch that upon casual glance told it was quite ancient.

"_I once thought I had the only one of its kind. Years of practice alone away from others save the moon itself showed me the purpose of these._" She pulled out two necklaces, each one identical to the one she was wearing. "_Eons ago there once was a great war within the priesthood. After hostilities were over and bodies disposed of, all artifacts once worn by the deceased were recovered and put into storage until the day others worthy of wearing and properly controlling the power such artifacts welded arose within the ranks. To this day few have displayed the discipline necessary to earn the right to wear these._"

She placed one necklace on the necks of each priestess before her. "_This day both of you have earned the right to wear these artifacts. Battling the hordes of priests equal to your own strength without succumbing to the onslaught has shown you your true strength. With these necklaces you can hone your abilities further than you were able before. Today your destiny changes; today we three reform the Oracle Council._"

Paulina looked at her mentor; while she was bewildered, she saw happiness upon the lioness face. The hare was more difficult to decipher, but the high priest had a subtle upcurve at edges of his muzzle. She looked back at her disciple; the honey badger was as surprised as she was.

Ishanah coughed softly. "_Yes... we knew both of you had the oracle gift. It is why Paulina was allowed to attend certain conferences under the assignment of being a representative of the council of the moon. When Clare was undergoing our initial evaluation, we noticed she had the gift as well. Pairing both of you we hoped the other would balance the one. When Hilda revealed herself it became clear what was going to happen._"

Aaron interjected. "_While you three are undergoing training, we will provide security. Hilda explained why she was forced to reveal herself: another has control of a necklace same as all of you are wearing. It isn't a member of neither our orders, thus it must be one of the shadow welders... otherwise known as Dark Priesthood._"

By now Judy had managed to free herself from the paws and now stood before the priests. "_Are you telling me there are killer priests?_"

Arron looked at the bunny officer and answered plainly. "_Yes. That's over-simplifying it, but it is the gist. The dark priesthood has little in use of morals as you and I know them. Ancient manuscripts describe them as *act first and evaluate later*. The ancient authors describe what happened during the civil war: the dark priest threw their majority of members against the Oracle Council, but the survivors fled before the combined might of our orders. Since then the Priests of the Moon and the Priests of Mother Nature have aggressively sought out any dark priest and eliminated them before they could gain sufficient power. Only recently have our efforts failed._" He pointed towards one of the necklaces. "_This must be the reason why._"

* * *

Cotton and Molly were lying in separate beds and surrounded by their parents and grandparents.

"_Apologies for not allowing Wally and Kenny in, but we are still performing tests and other procedures._" Dr. Otterton was doing something with one of the sisters and Nurse Otterton was doing something else with the other.

"_Doctor... when can their buck see them? And their siblings?_" Bonnie was holding a paw of each her daughters, one in each paw. She had refused to let these go for several minutes now and the strain was beginning to show.

Her mother, Elizabeth, finally walked over and gently pulled the paws away. "_Let them have a moment, dear. They aren't going anywhere and we have been assured a few of our family can stay overnight for as long as we feel necessary. You can stay as long as you want; Albert and Floyd have already drawn up a list of their siblings and at what times they will stay here._"

"_Judy? Nickolas? Jill and her partner Clara?_"

Elizabeth nodded. "_Our Wilde-Hopps couple will be here later this afternoon. Mr. Wong has authorized Jill and Clara to be here soon as they finish paperwork from their recent case. His law firm has taken our case and promised if anything can be actionable he will proceed. And before you ask... GSD is tracking the false package._"

The door opened and Dr. Bearinton walked in followed by several mammals. "_Don't mind us; we're merely checking what your doctors have your medications set on. We wouldn't want anything we prescribe having an adverse effect, now would we?_"

"_Doc_" Molly said as she reached out with one arm. The bear walked over and let the small bunny hug him. "_Thank you. But is it necessary for more medication? I'm feeling fine, really._"

He chuckled a short bit and looked into her eyes. "_You're already on a mild sedative; I'm just making sure mine isn't going to adversely affect you._"

He went over to the other bed and let Cotton give him a big bunny hug. "_We'll let Kenny and Wally in here soon as we can determine no scent from other males can be detected on you._"

Everyone in the room remained silent. It didn't need to be said how bucks reacted when another buck's scent was noticed on their chosen doe. Cotton and Molly became visibly concerned.

"_We already have taken steps to mitigate this_" Dr. Otterton muttered as he reached out and held Molly's paw. "_Both of you have been cleaned and we've given you a bath shortly after you arrived here. Obviously we first collected evidence of DNA and environmental things that embedded itself into your fur. Once you are rested and your family satisfied both of you are in good health, then we'll bring in your bucks._"

Bonnie looked at the doctor with a frown on her face. "_Bring them in. Please._"

Elizabeth spoke into her robe's communication device and received a reply. The door opened and Opal walked in with Kenny and Wally following. Molly and Cotton squealed and received hugs as the bucks leaned over and held them tight. A moment later the two does' were receiving long kisses on their muzzles between short stoppages to gaze into their buck's eyes.

"_I made sure to let these fine youngsters know some of what their does' went through. I let them know in no uncertain terms that none of this was their fault or their does' fault. We have been watching everything on closed circuit Tv and Dr. Bearinton has been quite helpful getting them prepared for meeting their does._"

Bonnie's heart nearly melted when her daughters rubbed their chins across the buck's heads; the males returning the favor by rubbing their chin across their does' chests, something that normally done in private.

"_Ok... everyone out. Let's let these youngsters do something our eyes are not meant to see._" The bear ushered everyone outside and to a secluded lounge where what the youngsters were doing was playing on the Tv. What occurred next confirmed Kenny and Wally had completely accepted their does' and now it was possible both young couple could become parents.

Bonnie left the hospital content that her daughter's relationship was fully restored.


	10. 1x10 - Outback Excursion

**Outback Excursion.**

"_Good morning Zootopia._ _I'm Fabienne Growley and here's your morning news minute._"

"_ZPD and GSD have been operating closer than normal. This has apparently resulted in far fewer deaths of our law enforcement mammals and caused fewer appearances of those mysterious mammals that live underground. General Rommel's spokes-mammal has told us the military has had its fair share of success recently. The general credits this with the close cooperation between his forces and the local militia. He also said the GSD's contribution cannot be underestimated._"

"_On the lighter side... Amour has apparently bitten the Hopps Family. Recently a buck had gotten married to a doe that some say has no local roots. The bride was confirmed to have been a month pregnant at time of the ceremony, this itself is nothing unusual. What is unusual is their family priest having amour with another of his species. We have been unable to get in contact with the priest to ask questions. Efforts are ongoing to get permission for an interview._"

"_Now for some happy news. Efforts recently have resulted in two members of the Hopps Family being rescued. Details are scarce but we are told that it was the result of an ongoing operation that had numerous failures but caught a lucky break. The rescued members are hospitalized and undergoing evaluation. Hospital spokes-mammal told us they are in stable condition and have received family and friends. Our cameras caught a brief moment as two young bucks of the Thumper Clan went into their room._"

"_This is your morning news minute. I'm Fabienne Growley signing off._"

* * *

Marilyn and Caroline were happy as pigs in a wallow. Each day they romped around the apartment playing various games with the bunnies and each day they ate their meals by themselves. At first they didn't understand, but after seeing the reaction their new friends had when the vixens sank their teeth into some piece of meat, it finally sank into their minds. It took time and constant reassurances from the adults to get the bunnies used to the unusual meals these vixen's growing bodies needed. Now all youngsters were eating at same table which obviously was a relief for the adults. It probably helped that the vixens enjoyed eating some of the vegetables the bunnies ate.

Evelin Brooks-Hopps and Miriam Hopps were pleased at the progress integrating the young foxes into their family. Evelin had taken the same classes in young mammal education as her 19yrs old sister Miriam. Both worked at the same Happy Times Daycare in Bunny Burrow and both were the primary referees keeping the greatly numerous bunnies from harassing the vixens, and they kept the tempers of the foxes from lashing out at mischievous bunnies. Bonnie, their grandmother Elizabeth, and one of Nick's aunts and uncles were the ones here every day. Nick's parents usually showed up after they closed their store; Audrey and Arnold would be around every weekend and at odd times during the day. Opal, Albert, and Elizabeth's husband Floyd normally showed up on the weekends.

Bogo stopped sending a uniformed officer to keep watch on the apartment after a few weeks, mostly because they were sorely needed elsewhere. It was also because Elizabeth and Floyd had communication devices in their robes and it was a simple matter of getting a specific police frequency assigned so they could quickly contact the ZPD should something serious happen. Bogo didn't want the Hopps Family to call Judy or Nick directly, this would needlessly cause undue stress on his finest officers. He was pleased that his other officers did make a pass by the apartment at odd times, it kept the family satisfied they were being watched over and the community benefited by the extra patrols.

As the days went by, everyone wondered if they would ever return to their burrow. Stu would allow only the oldest of his kits to remain with him on the farm. Albert, Opal, and Floyd stayed behind because it was home; Floyd stayed because he could at least call for help on a moment's notice or get in contact with his wife. Occasionally Bonnie would have her eldest kits gather some of her youngest and they would go visit their burrow. Such as the time they went and decorated the burrow for the holidays; an added benefit was opening the old burrow for Ralph and his new bride Mindy's use. Having Mindy's family living there was a curiosity for the young bunnies, and many questions were asked.

Mindy was quickly showing signs she would be having a larger than normal litter; ten kits tied the record for first-time litters in the Hopps Family. Her sister Kimberly was slowly recovering from her injuries received at the ambush, and the younger sister insisted on doing something to help around the old burrow. Their mother Bridget, being a nurse, kept both of her daughters from over-exerting themselves. She was grateful for the daily visits Opal made, her excuse being that neither elder rabbit should do most of the caregiving that Kimberly and her team required. Dr. Greenwood, the Hopps' family doctor who worked at the Plainsburrow Hospital, made regular visits each week to check on the injured mammals. He also checked on Mindy and soon started bringing Dr. Frankinmyrl, a pregnancy specialist, along. The ram-sheep hybrid had seen Kimberly and confirmed the machine down in the caverns had successfully removed all fertilized eggs. He also confirmed nothing was wrong with her womb and she was free to become pregnant any time she wanted; not necessarily at the moment as her injuries needed time to mend.

One weekend Judy and Nick brought his daughters over for their first visit to the farm. Naturally this was a major undertaking but Mr. Big sent a few buses to move the entire family, few were aware the drivers were his hench-mammals as polar bears sometimes were known to drive such vehicles.

Once at the farm chaos naturally ensued as the young mammals quickly romped around the yard and the fields nearest the burrow. Caroline and Marilyn were so focused on playing with bunnies they didn't notice the truck that had pulled into the front entrance and parked near the front door. Stu and Albert along with John Wilde walked over and greeted the occupants.

"_Welcome to our humble abode! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?_" Stu shook the elder fox's paw heartily while Albert hugged the elder vixen.

Carl Wintersprite wiped his forehead. "_We heard what has been going on here in the Tri-Burrows. We're thankful that your family escaped unscathed, and truth be told we are a bit more thankful Caroline and Marilyn was nowhere near here when things went down. Sorry if that make what your family went through seem insensitive._"

Albert *Piffed*. "_Nonsense. I would have same feelings if the situation was reversed. Now my grandkits will show you to the guest quarters so you can unpack and stay a few days. It's been many weeks since our own grandkits has been here so I suspect the youngest will be burning off some pent up energy._"

Kimberly Wintersprite was looking towards the barn; she had caught motion out of the corner of her eye and now could clearly see a mammal in black clothing slowly move until it disappeared out back. Stu noticed where she was looking and saw one of cavern dwellers slowly disappear around the barn. At that moment Ralph and Mindy walked out of the barn obviously helping Mindy's sister get used to the new crutches. Slowly they were making their way towards the main burrow.

"_May I ask who they are?_" Kimberly asked as she still looking towards the barn.

"_My son Ralph just recently gotten married; that's his new bride Mindy on the left and between them is her sister Kimberly._"

"_Another Kimberly on the farm? I will enjoy having a talk with her. But she's injured, may I ask how?_"

"_My granddaughter-in-law has an unusual job meaning she works as a professional security guard. She really should take it easy, but she's high-strung and chomping at the bit to be back at work. She keeps insisting on nanny her sister as a manner to burn off energy. One of these days she'll not be able to walk very far and it'll be Ralph who will be carrying both females._"

The trio soon made their way to the group watching them and Ralph greeted everyone. "_Greeting everyone. My two lovely does' wanted to get out of the burrow and enjoy some fresh clean air. Dad, granddad... to whom are these visitors here for? Wait... I'll bet its Caroline and Marilyn._"

The elder vixen nodded her head. "_Yes we are here to visit our grandcubs, but we also are here to spend a few days. We already let Audrey know we'll be here and she gave us the skinny what to expect. But she didn't tell us about these two cuties._"

Everyone noticed Ralph's chest puff up with a bit of pride. "_This beauty that's obviously pregger is my wife, Mindy. The cutie between us is her sister, Kimberly._"

Ralph endured his paw getting slapped by his annoyed wife.

Albert cleared his throat and began the other introductions. "_These are Caroline and Marilyn's grandparents. This is Carl and that one is his wife, Kimberly._"

Kimberly's ears perked up. "_Oh? Another Kimberly on the farm? How should we address each other?_"

The elder vixen giggled and gently reached over and gave the injured doe a gentle hug. "_I'm sure we'll think of something. How are you two adjusting to life here on the farm? Audrey said there were new help on the farm, something to deter the mystery mammals running amok in the Tri-Burrows. I hope that injury wasn't from some farming accident._"

Kimberly winced and subtly shifted her weight on the crutches. "_Ummm, no it wasn't. I got into a tussle with a group of bad mammals. Escaped with this injury; escaped alive is better than the alternative._"

"_Yes, yes it is. Don't let us keep you from sitting down, even if it's inside._" Carl made a paw motion towards the front door that by now opened and two elder does' came out. Bonnie checked on the injured doe while Opal went to talk with the elder foxes.

"_Here to check on Caroline and Marilyn? They're somewhere running amok in the clover field_" Opal said as she traded hugs with the elder vixen. "_Let's see how long it takes before they sense you two are here._"

The wait wasn't that long. Moments later two blur of red streaked around the corner of the burrow and leaped into the elder fox's paws. "_Grandma! Grandpa!_"

Caroline was held tightly by Kimberly and Marilyn held by Carl. Soon everyone was listening to the two little vixens tell their grandparents what had occurred since they left to live with Nick and Judy. Some stories were better left untold as what was told obviously involved something young eyes should not have seen. Ralph decided he should let Judy know they best lock the bedroom door when they wanted adult time alone.

Soon everyone went inside and settled in the main living room. The older Hopps sisters brought out refreshments while the older brothers took the luggage to the guest room; it really was renovated for Bridget's use but the elder doe decided to live with her daughters in the old burrow. This was more of a suite, a decent sized apartment suitable for the needs of an elderly rabbit. But the fur drier was sized just in case Nick's parents decided to visit and use this suite.

By bedtime the elder foxes retired to the guest room and Ralph took his two does' back to the old burrow. Judy was a bit miffed that Caroline and Marilyn wanted to spend the night sleeping with their fox grandparents, but she quickly relented and spent the evening talking with her siblings. Bonnie, Opal, and Elizabeth took as a good sign; the young doe had completely accepted her role as the young vixens' new mother. Now these elder does' made an agreement to help Judy in any way possible. Evelin reminded her elders that her littermates Patrick, Mia and Valentina were sworn to be godparents to Judy's' family, and Judy's littermates Clara, Flowers, and Ralph when he was able. Miriam said her services would continue until one of her littermates started a family, which wouldn't be for several years since none had a serious dating relationship.

* * *

Jonathan and Emma Longears were having no better luck than the Zootopians were in dealing with the mysterious mammals that erupted from below ground. They were fortunate that the incursion into their territory was not as severe as it was in the Tri-Burrows, still they lost many whole families and a few farms. The saving grace for them was in their Svalbear allies. The ambassador allowed his warriors to go down into several tunnels but only if accompanied by the Longear militia. The battle that ensued was bitter but at least the intruders didn't have large predators in their forces. Combined with the militia's firepower soon the invaders were driven out of the Longear territory. Unfortunately the cavern dwellers simply dug new tunnels in a different area. It became an annoying dance of getting quickly to where the new invasion point was and pushing them back down. Each time more rabbits would go missing, each time the militia got quicker to locating and responding.

Soon the large mammals living among the farmers asked for permission to be armed. They reasoned that since the invaders only wounded non-rabbits just enough so the primary goals of abducting rabbits could be accomplished, it made sense they should work in teams and wear a certain amount of armor. Sure it was uncomfortable and made farm work difficult, but at least they were more likely to properly respond when and invasion occurred. They also felt it better to save their long-eared friends than to mourn their abduction. This proved a mixed result; some succeeded and some didn't. Overall fewer rabbits were abducted.

Jonathan and Emma had allowed many families from Bunny Burrow to evacuate to their territory when the Tri-Burrows first experienced the invasion. Now many of these families wanted to return regardless of the higher risk of abduction. The Council of Elders sent representatives to talk sense into these, and soon a compromise was reached. Just as the Hopps Family allowed only the oldest members to return to their burrows, so these families followed suit. Obviously those farms cleared by General Rommel's forces were allowed to return home first, the others watched daily the battle reports on which farms were liberated and which were not.

Marcie Strongpaw, Great Mother of the Svalbear Empire, made a surprise visit to award medals to certain bears. She praised the close working relationship between her forces and the militia. It was obvious that some of these bears were veterans of the Lynxion War and they retained the practice of allowing themselves to be ridden as the smaller mammals used weapons to fire at the enemy. This tactic was proving beneficial and productive in the current conflict. It also kept more of her warriors from being injured and knocked out of the battle.

* * *

Officer Fangmeyer was walking point, Officers Grizzoli and Delgato walking not too far behind and spread equal distance from center. Officer Marki was in rear with his trusty sniper rifle at the ready. They knew being ordered to support Judy and Nick's mission into the Outback Isles was not as easy as it should have. Their convoy had stopped to investigate this abandoned farm; the fighting had stopped a week ago and Nick wanted to scout the area himself. So far there was nothing to indicate danger was imminent, but same could be true of daily patrols in the big city.

GSD had wondered why police officers were accompanying the fox-rabbit couple, something they deemed better suited for their agents or the military in general. But they relented when these officers said this mission was a short-term one and they didn't want their *_little sister_* to incur harm, but their *_strange brother_* was dubious. Judy was slightly angered at the humor her fellow officers still poked at the fox's expense. But they also made certain he understood they meant it in good humor. After all, he was the one they turned to nearly every week when some software on their zphone app refused to operate properly.

Agent Crystal Minksin was watching the team from the comfort of a surveillance post, the video being relayed by a drone. Her other team members were at controls of other drones; these armed with weapons to provide support and suppression fire should the ZPD officers find themselves in trouble.

"_Tell me again why ZPD sent officers?_" Agent Walkerson asked. "_I mean c'mon. We're better suited for this work._"

"_I ain't gonna argue. They want to put their hides on the line, I'll gladly take the booze as they pay my tab after I save their sorry hides_" Agent Rameras said as he put his drone through a series of maneuvers and brought it back to its assigned position.

"_Quiet, please. I'm picking something up on the x-band frequency._" Agent Ricardo was fiddling with his portable computer, trying to get the mysterious signal again.

"_Ric... still trying to get that gadget to work?_" Rameras said as he noticed his teammate fiddling with said equipment.

"_Quiet all. Ricardo... same as last time?_" Crystal asked.

"_Yes. I'm beginning to think these are not radio talk signals. More like burst transmissions. Ballpark... I think someone is counting down to an ambush._"

"_Good enough for me. Team... arm weapons, fire at first opportunity._" Crystal pushed a button and then waited for the communication ZPD officer to respond.

"_Angel, Bushrat here. What you got?_" Judy's voice came over the radio.

"_Ric thinks you're being tracked and countdown to trouble actionable._"

"_Rodger. Taking evasive action._"

Crystal noticed the mammals on-screen move towards a berm and take cover. Her system showed her team's drone signal showing guns and missiles activated as was her drone. On another screen a symbol designating the local militia was nearby. She sent a short zmail message to the unit notifying them their positions and that of the ZPD. She was pleased as the militia turned towards the ZPD's location and moved with obvious haste. After a quick radio message to Judy notifying her that the militia was incoming she turned her attention back to coordinating her team's actions with the militias.

The ambush was successfully ruined as weapons fire from the drones, militia, and the ZPD suppressed it long enough for Judy's group to leap into the military vehicle to make their escape.

It was a few minutes later the militia dropped off the ZPD officers to recover their vehicles, and then escorted them a certain distance away before its commander decided the danger was past. The militia waved goodbye and resumed their assigned patrol route. Judy's group returned a few hours later to Bunny Burrow and stopped off at the local police station. There she gave a report to Commander Bugs Knolls, the local chief of police and asked for a copy to be sent to Commander Ian McHorn who was at the Council of Elder's estate. Afterwards most of the officers decided to stay in town and enjoy dinning at a local eatery, mostly 'cause they knew there would be no meat served at the Hopps burrow.

Judy and Nick waited until they were in their vehicle and a decent distance away. They burst out laughing; Opal had made a decision to allow hamburgers cooked in the smallest kitchen. Dr. Frankinmyrl had explained that Nick needed to change his diet so his body's ability to impregnate Judy would improve. Nick had poo-pooed this but Opal decided the old doctor had a legitimate point. Besides... hamburger was not rabbit and it was difficult to determine what mammal it actually was. Gideon Grey found a supplier that was reputable; Mr. Big let the supplier know it was for his godmother's consort. The subtle message was not unnoticed.

Judy didn't forget the actions of the drones; she had a few bottles of her family's best fruit wine sent to them, with a note signed by her team. The militia received a shipment of fruits and vegetables. Albert authorized this saying they saved his granddaughter thus earned it. He just happened to have once served with the general that the unit fell under his command, thus sent a bottle of very good wine to said general thanking him for the unit's actions.

Nick was annoyed. Opal had been strongly hinting at grandkits and grandcubs ever since Judy and he arrived this evening. Judy played along with her grandmother's hints; she wore a very short skirt and sat on Nick's lap in a manner she knew he liked. Opal pretended to scold them for such actions at the dinner table, but everyone could clearly tell her efforts were like a boxer pulling his punches. When both finished their dinner, Judy hopped into his paws and he carried her to Judy's old room. Opal and Bonnie giggled at this, obviously knowing the two youngsters were merely playing along with the elder rabbit's strong suggestions.

* * *

"_Any questions?_" Chief Bogo asked the assembled group.

"_Remember... this enemy wants you dead. Our contacts gave us information this mammal is one of the Alphas that has been behind the attacks here in Zootopia. While he isn't the senior-most, he does control the Outback Isles Mafia. Our sources tell us he is actively seeking someone he calls the nursemaid; a mammal once responsible for the two vixens under Officer Wilde's care. Thus it makes him our primary target for routing out and elimination. No jail time for this one._" Colonel Kohle's tone of voice made it crystal-clear this was the only acceptable option.

Judy raised her paw. "_Sir: what about the hare that was found dismembered? You know... the one that attempted to blackmail my family?_"

Colonel Kohle sighed. "_His death, while mysterious, seems logical enough to me. Our behavioral specialist had studied the courtroom recordings and that at the bank. They think he upset his superiors and thus was eliminated. We only found his head impaled upon a pole in downtown Zootopia just moments before the morning rush hour traffic commenced. This was a result of an officer from Precinct Four that just happened to make a wrong turn and found itself out of his normal assigned route. Thankfully we removed this display in time to avoid it being on the morning news._"

He could tell the young doe wanted to press the issue, but Chief Bogo's stern glare had quieted the young officer. Still the Scottish Terrier could tell what she was trying to get out just might improve morale. He decided to give it an opportunistic tone.

"_Officer Hopps apparently is trying to tell us some good news. Yes... the hare in question we think is a member of the Dark Counsel of the Twelve. This is the governing authority that we think controls all things that the cavern dwellers beneath our feet do every day. While our actions had no direct influence on his death, we'll take it as a good sign anyway. Now... if we can succeed in our current mission, it will be two of their members knocked out. Two out of twelve... we need to up our pace if we are to overthrow them._"

The room was dismissed and officers went their assigned duties. Judy caught up with Detective Wilde who was being briefed by his superior, Detective Markle. She waved to the male grey wolf and waited a respectful distance until everything was completed. "_Greetings Judy. Don't break my subordinate. I need him to finish those reports so they can be analyzed by forensics later today._"

The young doe gave the wolf a big bunny hug and a peck on his cheek. This time the male didn't try rubbing it off, she guessed he resigned himself to getting this daily even though it broke rules and regulations. It seemed the upper chain had decided to look the other way; apparently this small symbol of affection was a good morale booster. She talked to her husband about something in the morning's briefing that gave her an idea. She couldn't act on it right away, but he would be office-bound all morning and thus able to look into it. Plus his new status allowed him access to information she was denied.

Nick watched as Judy was whisked away by her usual cohorts in crime: Officers Quickpaw and Lioness. Good... he was always thankful when she was with these two predator officers. Not that he wasn't appreciative of her being with the other officers; it was just that... females were less likely to be infatuated with the cute bunny. Plus this morning her pheromones told him she was beginning her heat cycle. This meant the mandatory birth control shot was wearing off and she was required to be at medical early this morning for a renewal shot. Nick thought for a moment; since he was around Judy every day, his body was acutely attuned to her. He could be over-sensitive to it; so he decided to send Emma a short zmail asking her to take Judy to Zootopia General Hospital.

A few hours later Judy and her partners were up in the Longears-controlled territory in the Outback Isles. They were with a combined ZPD-GSD task force searching for the target identified in this morning's briefing. It was the first step in the operation; identify the approximate location of the godfather of the Outback Mafia. He had moved his center of operations since the days of her trial at the Council of Elder's estate, something she wished he didn't but tactically agreed. This was made more difficult because any mole they once had was eliminated once the godfather regained control.

By nightfall everyone was tired and they stopped to make camp. Watches were assigned and robotic surveillance drones turned on and close-in patrol routes laid out. Judy wasn't certain she was willing to trust her life to these machines, but Agent Rogers assured her these would be less likely to miss someone attempting to sneak into their camp during the night. Besides... this was the other reason watches were set; trust in this technology was not fully realized. It would be events later that night which confirmed the GSD's agent's words. Several mammals attempted to use stealth technology to enter their camp, all were identified by these robotic sentries and their fellow teammates quietly alerted. All but one succeeded in using their cyanide pills; the lone remaining attacker now is resting somewhat uncomfortable in a barrel and being flown back to headquarters.

The next day they got a lucky break. Gregor McKeen, Godfather of the Outback Mafia, member Alpha Ten of the Dark Council of the Twelve... was spotted playing in the ocean surf with a very pregnant vixen watching his actions. This was their target, this was the reason their actions led up to. Getting beyond his security would be the challenge. His death was their primary goal, capturing him alive was acceptable. The only wrench in their plans was the vixen nearby. After comparing her facial features with computer records confirmed she was his wife.

"_That's it!_" Judy exclaimed; everyone was momentarily confused.

"_She was there when Nick and I were standing at the secret conference at the estate. Apparently she was negotiating with the mammal known as the nursemaid and it all revolved around the two young vixens which Nick and I are parents of. She wasn't showing her pregnancy back then, so she must be near her due date._"

"_Anything else you care to share?_" Emma asked.

"_Yeah... she marked my husband. She owes me that one._"

"_Ok... besides that, anything else?_" Lillian asked while rolling her eyes.

Judy thought for a moment. "_Well... she was awfully concerned about the parentage of the young vixens. Seems she was under the impression her husband's first wife just might be their mother. If this is true..._" Judy's eyes became wide as saucers.

She looked at the group. "_Our vixens could be the legitimate heirs to the Outback Mafia._"

* * *

"_Pick up Nick... pick up!_" Judy was getting impatient. She was not entirely disappointed when her call went straight to voicemail. She left a message to get ZPD officers over to their apartment soon as possible. She ended her call and quickly dialed Bogo's number; it went straight to voicemail as well. She left a curt and brief message same as Nick's. Next she dialed the ZPD's front desk.

"_Good morning. ZPD Precinct One. How can I direct your call?_"

"_Clawie... it's Judy. Listen... please send ZPD officers to my apartment ASAP! No time to explain and I'm trying to find Bogo._"

"_Chief is with Kohle and both are in a do not disturb conference._"

"_Clawhauser, it's important. The vixens Nick and I are caring for... could be the heirs to the Outback Mafia._"

"_And this means what? They are going to start talking like a kingpin?_"

"_Clawie!_" Judy was starting to get excitable. "_Please... I wouldn't be begging you if this weren't important!_"

"_Ok... relax. I'm sending Officer Fanghanel and Grizzoli over right now. I hope this is worth being put on KP duty all week._"

"_I'll be right there with you._" She kissed the zphone and promptly hung up.

Judy wasn't sure who to call next, so she opted for Nick's mother. She was pleasantly surprised the elder vixen was using her zphone and was in Judy's apartment enjoying her grandcubs. She had to be as calm and keep her voice as neutral as possible; it was important for the elder vixen to keep the front door locked and the balcony door as well. She called Elliot on his private zphone and told him to get Nick's house keys; he knew where her husband was working at today so it should be easy. Finally she called Mr. Big; she used a rarely known line he said was strictly for her to use in an emergency. She said the appropriate alpha-numeric code and acknowledged the mammal's question on the other side of this call. She asked for a temporary guard at her home, making it clear tonight she will be moving her family.

No sooner than she ended this call than her zphone sounded Nick's private ringtone: the first few musical notes of their wedding dance song. He was slightly anxious why he should give his key to Elliot, after she explained he quickly signed off and the call ended. Her phone rang milliseconds after this: it was Detective Markle. She explained why and he said he would send the appropriate alert through the ZPD hierarchy. He would brief Bogo after making sure the nearest patrol was heading to her apartment. A few minutes later she received a call from Finnick; he and Valarie were outside her apartment building and would take a quick trip upstairs to verify nothing was out of the ordinary.

Judy felt exhausted. Her phone rang again but the ringtone was one she never heard before. She was pleasantly surprised it was Audrey on the other end. After explaining why she was so excited, Nick's grandmother had her answer several questions. The elder vixen showed just why she was sitting in charge of an important government agency; her skills in calming the bunny while getting information Judy was reluctant to say spoke volumes. By the end of the call Judy was happy she said everything she said.

"_Don't worry dear; they're my great-grandcubs. I'll make certain no harm becomes of them. I assume Finnick and Valarie are there keeping an eye on the place? Good. I understand Officer Grizzoli is keeping my grandson from driving? That's good. Now... assuming we reacted quickly enough I see no reason danger has befallen them. Stay calm and attend to your current assignment. Capture both foxes for me, please?_"

Judy wasn't the only one feeling greatly relieved. As she looked around she noticed just how tense everyone must have felt the moment she started panicking.

* * *

Gregor McKeen, Godfather of the Outback Mafia, was enjoying playing in the ocean surf. He was enjoying watching his very pregnant wife as she lay in the shade of an over-sized umbrella of which was its purpose. She reluctantly agreed to come here even though he knew her doctor said not to travel over a certain distance from his office. He was subtly watching her, noting by her shifting her body that the cubs were now on their way to be born. He made his way to shore and shook the water from his fur and then used a towel to dry the remainder. Afterwards he gently convinced her to shuffle her way towards the vehicle that waited close by. The guards opened the rear door and helped her inside, then him as well.

Good. His carefully laid plans were working as planned. What happened next he didn't expect the Zootopians would try but anticipated his rivals might.

A very large helicopter arrived and its grappling hooks firmly grasping the vehicle's frame, followed in quick succession by winches pulling the vehicle towards the hovering vehicle as its own engines revved up. Within moments both were airborne and headed somewhere where several mammals were waiting to take them into custody.

Gregor could hardly believe it was happening again. He remained calm for only two reasons: his pregnant vixen was already being excited for both of them and being excited would not solve his current dilemma. He opened his zphone and spoke a code, then waited for the fireworks to begin. Shortly after ending the call several rockets appeared and slammed into the helicopter. It was obvious they were going to crash land, so he coaxed his wife into a curled position, placing his body between her and the nearest solid object.

When the doors opened he was glad they were his hench-mammals. They helped his wife out of the vehicle and into the attack copter, making sure she was seated as comfortable as such limited space could afford. He sat next to her and after strapping in they were airborne once again. This time the trip went smoothly and arrived at his newly designated headquarters. Her doctor was none too pleased at how long she had been in labor but thankfully no cubs started passing through the birth canal. Within the hour all cubs were born healthy and mother doing well, resting in a private room filled with flowers and gifts. Her parents were there enjoying their new grandcubs and waited until Mother Nature signaled all cubs had properly bonded to their mother and had their first meal of breast milk.

Gregor didn't stay long; he knew who it was that attempted to abduct his hide, let alone that of his family. The Zootopians would pay a price for this action.

* * *

Jackie was having the time of her life. She was cubsitting her granddaughters and took them over to their other grandparents' home somewhere in the Meadowlands. This was a weekend visit which she wanted the young vixens to experience both families getting along together. Begrudgingly she allowed Finnick and Valarie to come along because Judy was still convinced some mammal was trying to abduct them. Valarie suppressed her giggling as Finnick's patience was severely tested; the young vixens were putting curlers in his fur and pretending to have tea with him.

Jackie looked proudly upon the young vixens; her grandcubs were proving themselves very intelligent and quick on their paws. It was obvious their mother had to have been above-average in intelligence; such traits were passed down through the bloodline to the next generation of the same sex. This caused her mind to wonder what their mother was like when she was still living. She felt a pain of sympathy on their behalf; going through life without knowing their mother would leave a sizeable hole in their hearts. Thankfully their maternal grandparents were here enjoying playing a game suitable for much older cubs.

Kimberly must have noticed her companions' thoughts. "_Wondering why these are so advanced in wisdom?_"

Jackie tore herself from her near-daydreaming. "_Oh... yes, I was thinking that. Their mother must have been quite sharp mind._"

Carl chuckled. "_Yes she was. Unfortunately she didn't have good morals. Such is the price one pays for having above-average intelligence. Such mammals are able to think quickly through tasking and selecting options that cause great harm but ends the suffering of others in least amount of time._"

Jackie gasped. "_How... surely... I mean..._"

Kimberly placed a paw on the elder vixens shoulder. "_It comes down through my bloodline. Seems every-other generation has to suffer an early death just so the next learns the lesson and behaves themselves properly. Of all my litters, only Josephine managed to accomplish great things. Terrible... but great. Her best friend and littermate Kathrin somehow escaped having questionable morals._"

"_Didn't the remainder of your litters?_"

"_Yes, but unfortunately each has some small flaw. I'll take a small flaw over what Josephine displayed; oh she was very loving and caring towards her siblings. But ambition was her first priority in life. I suppose she finally got that golden ring of power she so desperately wanted._"

Carl looked at Jackie who now was deep in thought. After he caught her attention he spoke his thoughts. "_We can tell you have quite the sharp mind yourself. Fortunately you have an equally balanced moral code within yourself. It is my wife's and my hope these vixens have inherited it from you._"

He now looked into his wife's eyes. "_We have decided that if these youngsters display the same attributes their mother had, it would be better if we end their lives rather than allow them to make similar errors their mother made. This is the first and only time we will say this out loud. We hope you as the other grandparent will understand. We much rather they spend as much time with your family as possible in the hope that their moral code strengthens and they become mammals of great intelligence using it for the greater good of all mammalkind._"

Jackie suddenly realized something. "_Kathrin... Josephine's littermate. What is she doing these days? Are you proud what she is doing with her life?_"

Now it was both elder foxes whose faces beamed with pride. "_She is doing remarkably well in college. She has taken up a strange hobby in her off hours from classes. We're not entirely certain, but we think she is trying to piece together her sibling's life. Josephine's death really affected her, and I think uncovering what her sister did after leaving home may help soothe her soul. Whatever she finds, we hope it doesn't lead to her getting killed._"

* * *

Kathrin Wintersprite's mind was wondering again. She had a strange habit recently; she had left home for the purpose of tracking down who was the father of the lighter-hued vixen. Now that she had the answer, she wanted to learn more about her sister's life. Unfortunately she was now sidetracked. The group she was associated with, young aspiring detectives that wanted nothing more than to solve hidden things. This was unusual for female to be doing, societal expectations demanded them to be home caring for their young thus ensuring the next generation was sound.

Somehow in solving the parentage puzzle their group discovered the father of Marilyn was embattled against powerful but dangerous mammals. She wondered why he simply didn't drop everything and disappear into the world of a con-artist.

Her search for understanding the connection between Nickolas Wilde and her sister lead her to this library. Inside was a display featuring a cardboard cutout of the famous fox standing next to a lithe bunny. Both were in ZPD uniforms, except hers was two-tone while his was a singular color. Superimposed across the images was a phrase: *_To make the world a better place_*. It was a nice catch phrase and the advertising agency snatched it to use it as a recruiting tool. She liked how the images looked and decided if he really did look exactly as depicted on this cardboard cutout then he certainly was a catch any female would be lucky to have.

Next to this was several machines she knew to use microfiche; small rectangular sheets containing very small images of newspaper articles. She was surprised these were from every newspaper available in Zootopia, and these were selective; only stories about either the fox or rabbit were on them. She was further surprised these went back to the day either of these were born. Someone certainly spent a lot of time compiling these. She grinned to no one in particular; rare was it that anyone used microfiche anymore. This was the age of computers and stories today were written both in physical form in actual newspapers and in electronic form anyone with Internet access and a subscription could read online from the comfort of their own home.

Kathrin knew the college she attended used both methods, and she learned that mammals preferred using computers over operating the old clunky machines moving plastic sheets around. She had discovered for herself that instead of waiting for a computer to become available she could have instant access to information contained on these sheets. Bonus was there was no interference from a power spike or clumsy mammal bumping into her. She could have certain pages printed or electronically scanned and sent to her zmail at the end of her session.

It was hours later when the janitor interrupted her, noting it was nearly closing time. The old sheep was please someone of her young years appreciated what microfiche could do, noting that someday a bad mammal would find a way to interfere with today's newfangled computers. He said as long as a light source was available, even holding the plastic up to the sunlight, these sheets could be read. She respectfully agreed with him, mostly because she knew this would satisfy him and thus get him away quicker. She ended her session and entered the zmail address she wanted copies she selected to be sent and finally turned off the machine.

As she walked to her residence she pondered over the information she learned about not only the fox but the bunny as well. She was surprised they were married, surprised further when a little-known tabloid showed a picture of him and the bunny in questionable positions. Kathrin was no prude but neither did she have a particular enjoyment viewing those kinds of pictures. Males; they had an affinity for what lay underneath females clothes. Still the story was confirmed by a subtle mention in other respectable newspapers that the fox and bunny were indeed having adult relationships. She found herself giggling and wondering just how the bunny must feel when they engaged in such activity. *_Probably like everyone else, only much more filling_* she thought to herself, which caused her to actually laugh out loud.

Both were ZPD officers although the bunny was the senior by more than a year. Both were quickly gaining respectability as competent officers. The bunny was normally paired with the fox but often times with a lynx and lioness. The fox was highly sought by other precincts for investigations involving white collar crimes. His insider knowledge into how the criminal mind worked was valuable in cracking open many stubborn cases. One news article quoted him as saying he knew everyone in Zootopia; apparently he also knew to whom stored secrets of every criminal of every level. This alone was the primary reason many cases were solved quickly. Kathrin wondered if the fox had a death warrant on his hide due to revealing such information on so many criminal elements.

Kathrin giggled about something else. She held a printed photo of the fox-bunny couple as they posed in sexy clothes; him in a Chip-n-Dale outfit and she in a very convincing Play Bunny outfit. She obviously was a rabbit, but the outfit made it appears more so. Kathrin was certain some kind of camera trickery was used; this picture was just too convincing. Even though she was a female herself, she just couldn't take her eyes off the bunny.

Suddenly she paused outside a storefront window. Displayed for everyone to see was a small collection of stuffed dolls all in the likeness of the bunny cop. There was one of the bunny in plaid pink shirt with blue jeans, another in her two-color ZPD uniform, another of her in a standard ZPD uniform, one of her in a one-piece swimsuit and another in a bikini. Dolls dressed in almost every possible occupation showed what the bunny could look like, even one of her in the Play Bunny outfit. She went inside surprised the store was open this late. She quickly understood why; it sold apparel and items for couples to add spice to their relationship. The storeowner was very pleased noting that the best seller was the play-bunny doll, but the farmer-doll and the two-color police doll were close in sales each.

Karen walked out of the store somewhat embarrassed she actually bought several of the dolls. She would keep the Chip-n-Dale and the Play Bunny ones for herself, all others would go to her nieces. As she continued walking homeward she noticed just how popular the fox-bunny couple was. Seemingly everywhere their images were being used to sell practically everything. Then she realized which neighborhood she was walking through and it all made sense. This was the red light district; sex was the primary item of commerce here. Bunnies were the epitome of sexiness and the famous ZPD officer's image was earning unscrupulous business-mammals lots of money. She noticed the images were obviously photo shopped; the stories she read only hours ago told her the bunny was not promiscuous, but these images would convince a male otherwise.

Now that one story made sense; it was the reason why the reclusive bunny was put into the famous sexy outfit... she was recruited by the ZPD to work undercover in its effort to reduce the profitability of this district. But to Karen's viewpoint it seemed their efforts were increasing business. She kept hearing soft muttering of males coming from certain alleyways, each wondering when they would catch sight of the bunny in her outfit. This made her feel sick to her stomach and empathetic for what the bunny must feel every time she had to walk these streets in that outfit. A shadow crossed her path and after looking up at the source she gasped. It was the famous bunny was wearing the outfit and she was in a small group of females; each wearing something that accentuated their species sexiness. Kathrin stepped aside and let the group pass, amazed as each asked for her pardon for interrupting her nightly stroll. A short distance away Karen could tell the undercover cops were keeping a close watch on the group.

Karen was offered a ride home by one of the officers, the mammal stating it was obvious she had nearly given away Judy's identity. She accepted knowing they really wanted to get her away as quickly as possible, but she appreciated the ride nonetheless. Once safely inside her small apartment she played with her dolls, pretending the two sexy ones were doing an undercover sting operation. After eating a chief salad and taking a shower followed up by a session in the fur drier, she climbed into bed and cuddled with all the dolls. Sleep overcame her shortly thereafter.

* * *

Mr. Big was sitting in Briefing Room #5, Koslov standing nearby in his usual manner denoting patience but readiness to spring into action should his boss and best friend's life need saving. The large polar bear knew he had an important advisory role and that itself was power. Many of their successes were due to his ability to see something from a different viewpoint and negotiate it. Therefor he was paying close attention to what was left unsaid as to those actual words.

"_My friends, I ask for some privacy so I may confer with my advisor. I would also appreciate it if Agent Rogers would stay as well._"

Once the room was cleared the he asked what was bugging her. "_Mr. Big, sir... I think you take their offer. The success of this operation depends on your survival. One of our recent operations failed to capture this Alpha, thus we strongly suspect he now knows only the information about his current whereabouts could have come from the only mammal with close ties: you._"

"_Ms. Rogers... in all the years since we first started our working relationship I have never had any reason to doubt you. Our relationship always has been one where you kept track of mammals I needed an eye on and you always let me know when their actions could possibly threaten me. As far as other events, you clearly never gave me delicate information unless I was the only one able to ensure a mission's success. When I needed information, you gave just enough so I could succeed._"

The ferret was not deterred. "_Sir... I strongly recommend you accept their suggestion._" She got up unceremoniously, paused long enough to receive his kiss on her cheek, and then left the room. Both males waited until the door closed behind her.

"_She has finally found a suitable male to service her desires_" the rodent muttered almost under his breath. The bear obviously kept his opinions to himself.

"_Boss, I received a report just before this meeting. Indications are as she just said; he knows._" Koslov stopped there knowing further words would anger his friend.

"_I must not show weakness, and waiting another day would surely signal my guilt clearly as if I said it plainly in front of him. I promised you, my best friend that I would never put your life needlessly in danger. I shall not this time. However I think I have something that will greatly increase our odds for success._" He opened his zphone, selected a file, and then sent it to Koslov's zphone. Once the bear read what it contained he grinned and nodded in the affirmative.

"_See why I am reluctant to do as they suggest?_"

"_Boss... surly we keep this to ourselves? Let's allow them to think they are doing more than they think._"

The Arctic Shrew thought for a moment, finally nodding his head in the affirmative. Koslov went to the door and opened it just enough so he could let Agent Rogers know they were ready to resume negotiations. She forwarded the news to her superiors and went to the female bathroom to freshen up. Within minutes all that was in the room before were seated back in their places. This time the meeting went quickly and everything agreed to and differences ironed out. Everyone left the room and returned to their normal places and routine.

Agent Rogers knew what the Tundra Town boss had up his sleeve, just as she knew many of his closest secrets. Revealing even one of these would break a personal code of honor, thus she guarded them carefully. If knowledge is power, then she had plenty to influence the rodent to do many things she wanted whenever she wanted. But mafia bosses are highly unpredictable; they would just as soon kill you to eliminate a personal threat as they would agree so to get something done. The female ferret walked to her personal car, and pleasantly surprised as her chosen male stepped out to give her a warm hug and passionate kiss. They soon departed going where the male assured her would be a pleasant event for the both of them.

* * *

"_Are we certain of this?_" Gregor McKeen could hardly believe what was presented before him.

"_Quite certain, sir. The photos clearly show Alpha Twelve entering and leaving Precinct One in the past few weeks. As you can see others show him meeting with the ZPD bunny officer in a semi-secluded public area just out of sight most mammals. Taken separately these would be nothing... but taken within the start of our operation to eliminate the Zootopian controlling authority, they leave only one conclusion._"

Gregor paced the floor. Recent events certainly bore this out, and his inability to reach the rodent at certain times of the day now sent alarm bells inside his mind.

"_Why now? We have a blood oath. Nothing can be stronger or more binding._"

"_May I remind you sir... this obligation to the ZPD bunny started before your pact was official. She has been confirmed as godmother to his grandkit. Same police officer saved the life of his only daughter, thus a family debt was created unknowingly. He has had several close operations with law enforcement ever since. One of our lower-ranking members has been keeping tabs on the rodent, documenting his travels and only revealed this when he had direct proof the rodent was personally involved in the latest attempt on your family._"

The fox paused; if a life debt was started before a blood pact then that debt superseded the pact. Rare was it that one or the other acted against the other. But now evidence was presented for just that situation. He felt like a fool; and now he needed to end their pact before his ally could succeed in either killing him or capturing him. He listed his options in his mind, arguing the merits and demerits of each course of action. Several were promising and few stood a decent chance for success. Finally he made his choice and sent his minions out to put it into action. He only hoped he was making the right decision based on actual facts.

He made his way to the hospital room where his wife was recovering from birthing their cubs. She smiled weakly at him and softly grinned as he placed a kiss on her forehead. The litter was busily nursing and making noises as young are prone to do. He was surprised how these sounds aroused him, and he was grateful that he followed his father's advice to wear semi-baggy clothes on his first visit his newborn litter. Now it was a matter of regaining his self-control.

Catherin noticed something was distressing her husband; call it a female's intuition. "_Something's bothering you, isn't it? And don't tell me the sounds of our litter nursing are arousing you. This is beyond that._"

"_It doesn't concern you. I..._"

"_You are wrong, my love. I can tell when it is more than mere business. This is a broken trust issue. Now tell me; surely my counsel counts for something?_"

Gregor sighed. "_It's the Tundra Town boss. We had an unbreakable bond. Now I find out he had one prior to our agreement and it trumps mine._"

She thought a little bit, waiting to see if he volunteered more information. "_There's more. Please tell me._"

"_I'm told he personally was aware of the recent operation, the one that tried to capture us when we were headed here to birth our litter._"

"_Being aware doesn't mean he condoned it._"

Gregor looked her in the eyes. "_Then why didn't he warn me? That is something I would have done at the very least._"

"_My love... send him a request to meet you. When it's just the two of you then you ask him plain._"

Gregor reached over and held her close, or as close as several nursing cubs would allow. "_What would I do without you?_"

She looked into his eyes and grinned. "_Diaper changing begins in an hour._"

* * *

"_Is there any questions?_" Colonel Kohle looked around the room and then back down at his notes. "_Operation begins in one hour. Dismiss._"

The room erupted in pandemonium as mammals raced to their assigned positions in the convoy. Weapons had already been checked and rechecked then stored ready and waiting for the agents to return from the briefing. Agents also raced to the helos that would be providing cover and once inside strapped themselves in. Meanwhile others entered the control room that operated the various drones. These were quickly sent airborne and to the area that their target was semi-hiding. These would warn everyone if conditions changed from moment to moment.

Agent Minksin loved the thrill of a major operation. These were rare and challenging as the prey was elusive, and besting such mammal proved one's tactical prowess. Her team was the definition of calm under pressure, and sometimes she wished they showed a little emotion. It would help her better gage their stress level or confidence in the mission. But at least they didn't argue when she volunteered them to go in first.

Sooner than expected they were landing in their assigned sector and her team rushed out and began their sweep. The drone operators had not seen anything different or unusual in the past 45 minutes. Unfortunately infra-red could only describe so much. The howitzer pointed at them in point blank range opened fire almost immediately when they peeked around the corner. It was made into a mangled mess after her team called in a strike from the overhead drones.

What annoyed her the most was the heavy fire coming from the building clearly marked as a hospital. She made a difficult decision to fire a bazooka at the Red Cross symbol painted on the side of the building she could see; once she was satisfied it was no longer discernable, she called in a strike coming from a specific direction at a specific part of the building. She only hoped the operator wasn't aware of the symbol that was there moments ago. She watched as a series of missiles and bombs levelled this part of the building. Once her team reached that part of the building, they noticed parts of mammals holding weapons; they also noticed parts of cubs `scattered among the dead. Catherin McKeen's body was identified among the dead.

Agent Minksin hated this part of these operations. Innocents almost always were used as living shields.

Moments later their target was identified and now surrounded. Her team listened-in as the negotiator tried talking it into surrendering. By now it was clear the fox godfather was not alone; he was with another that was identified as friendly. She hoped this wouldn't take very much longer; she hoped he never learned about the death of his wife and cubs. She had read his file: he had been captured no less than two times by his competitors, one being his former wife and the other by Colonel Kohle. His own forces had arranged his escape only a few months ago; then there was near-capture he had escaped only hours ago.

Mr. Big was sitting on the table, seemingly indifferent to the chaos around him. Gregor McKeen was a bundle of nerves. Almost soon as he started questioning his former ally about the events that recently almost succeeded in his capture, this attack started. He was almost convinced he had been mistaken, almost about to apologize to the rodent when the attack began. Now all this firmly convinced him the Tundra Town boss had been using the Zootopians to muscle-in on his territory. He had the rodent alone; the guardian bear being held at bay by no fewer than a dozen of his best guards, all wolves and foxes.

He should have seen it coming; he should have known his forces weren't the only ones using stealth technology. But he was overconfident in his right-paw mammal's ability to remain focused on the screen of the instrument before him. But at the crucial moment he was distracted, and this cost him and the guards their lives. One moment the rodent and bear were the ones being subdued; next the room had several mammals lying dead on the floor. Gregor could only look around, not quite comprehending what just happened. It wasn't long until the world went blank. His final moments of life he recognized the Arctic Shrew seemingly standing on his chest, a blood stained sword held in his paw.

"_My apologies, Alpha Ten. But it was you that made an attempt against my family. This after you acknowledged the ZPD bunny was the godmother of my grandkit. You should have known that a life debt supersedes our binding agreement. Now I am forced to eliminate you. I promise I will ensure your wife and cubs are safe and sound living as comfortably as the funds you've set aside will allow them. Other than this... by tradition of our ancestors and that of the Dark Council, I hereby claim your territory and goods as my own. I will make the proper claim when the council next resumes._"

* * *

The chancellor of the twelve gaveled the meeting to order. There were two notable empty places, one they already knew and the other completely unexpected. It was not lost on the chancellor that Alpha Twelve was here at this meeting, something quite remarkable for him. Before the chancellor could say something more the Arctic Shrew clapped his paws and the polar bear guard came forward and placed a rag-covered item on the table... in the position of Alpha Ten. With a movement of his paw the item was unwrapped and laying there before all was Gregor McKeen's lifeless head upon a platter.

"_Chancellor, friends... this Alpha made an attempt against my family. This after he acknowledged such mammal belonged under my protection. I exercised my ancient right as godfather and killed him where he stood. By rights of my ancestors and of the rules of this council, I hereby lay claim to his territory and goods._"

"_Not so fast_" Alpha Six said and stood up. Franz Wright looked quizedly at the shrew. "_I find it difficult to believe such a small creature such as yourself was able to do this. I..._" This was all he said before he felt something pointy pierce his throat. He grasped towards his wound but only felt his own neck. A small voice whispered into his ear.

"_Proof enough? Rare is it I lift my own blade against my equals, but this matter forces my paw. It is business after all, and this gathering takes business quite serious. Choose your words carefully my friend. They very well may be your last._"

The chancellor cleared his throat. "_This is proof enough for me. What say you all?_" One by one the remaining Alphas acknowledged the claim of the Arctic Shrew. Alpha Three, the female caracal from Aswan Plateau, was making bedroom eyes at the rodent. Mr. Big knew a bedroom romp would be impossible with the feline, but her eyes certainly made such proposition a tempting choice. *_must be her makeup_* he thought to himself. She was an accomplished assassin after all, and tools of her trade obviously included seducing males of all species.

"_It is agreed. Congratulations Alpha Twelve. You are hereby promoted to Alpha Ten. It is well deserved and in this chancellor's eyes far too late in coming._" He raised his chalice, which was decorated with gems of many colors and inlaid with other valuable metals. "_A toast; to our newly advanced member. May he never disappoint his colleagues and may his reign in his current position be long and fruitful._"

Mr. Big stayed for the meal, making a request for his guardian to be served as well. He didn't push the issue any further but simply waited for the others to finish their protests. The chancellor granted the request, saying the first course of the meal would be the only one the bear would receive. Cheryl Stalk found a workaround by pretending to stumble and allowing a bowl of fruits to slide off her tray and land in front of Koslov. She kissed his muzzle saying they were the best money could buy, then quickly moved away before he could put it back on her tray. The other males gathered were surprised she neither slit his throat nor stayed to watch him eat. She did however make subtle flirting of her eyes at the bear.

Koslov was surprised he didn't have to fight his way as they departed the compound. When they arrived back in Zootopia Mr. Big received a zmail from the chancellor, reminding him their normal monthly audit would continue as always. If fact it was due early next week and the chancellor will be there earlier than usual. The rodent wasn't surprised; since the loss of two Alphas it made sense that more free time it gave the chancellor hence his decision to arrive earlier.

Mr. Big closed his zmail application and had Koslov take him to his den where he was placed on his favorite lounging chair in front of a roaring fire in the fireplace. His wife, Ziva, was already sitting in her lounging chair and busy knitting something he could only conclude was for Little Judy. Colette, Ziva's personal assistant and consort to Koslov, was sitting in an over-stuffed chair next to the shrew ready to get whatever the matron wanted. Tomorrow was gonna be another hectic day in Tundra Town, but tonight all was well in the Big's mansion.


	11. 2x01 - Two Vixens

**Two Vixens.**

"_Good morning Zootopia._ _I'm Fabienne Growley and here's your morning news. Early yesterday an attack was made against Prairie Mammalian Hospital near Vertiform City. Details remain sketchy about the cause but the damage inflicted has knocked down a whole section of the hospital. Some witnesses claim weapons fire was coming from the doomed section while others say an unknown aircraft attacked without cause._"

"_In other news the Moohan Virus has been wreaking havoc in the Meadowlands. Random families encountered strange symptoms. Strange flu-like symptoms and shortness of breath has become common symptoms. Medical authorities have quarantined all mammals affected and their families have been in self-imposed isolation. All travels outside the home for the General Public have been restricted to short trip to get groceries or daily necessities. It is unknown how long this will last_."

"_We apologize for not having our usual segment by our ace reporter Victoria Harridon and her ever-colorful friend Audrey Drew. Both have been in self-isolation and are documenting their experiences. We hope their reports will be resourceful and enlightening._"

* * *

Abigail Canny, nursemaid to the former godfather of the Outback Mafia, watched the morning news focusing intently what had just been reported. What had been reported caught her by surprise; she only half-heard what was said, but a specific name caught her attention. She changed to another channel she knew would repeat headline news every ten minutes. Now she heard the complete story and still couldn't believe what was reported. Catherin McKeen along with her newly born litter was removed from the rubble; the camera operator was obviously prolonging the shot so maximum outrage could be generated.

This was Abigail's opinion. She once was a reporter back in her college days and afterwards worked for a local newspaper, thus recognized the tactic which was in bad taste not to mention disrespect for the dead and their families. This obviously didn't take into consideration how the Outback Isle Mafia would react. The the reporter confirmed what she recognized was the real reason for this attack. Gregor McKeen, Godfather of the Outback Isle Mafia, was killed in this attack. His body was carried out inside a body bag and placed inside the coroner's vehicle, the autopsy to be done elsewhere because of the heavy damage to the building.

Abigail shook her head. This was bound to happen. The Dark Underground had been having great success in thinning the numbers of law enforcement mammals in recent weeks; the Zootopians were bound the strike back at something of value and from what she knew this godfather was one of their Alphas. More than a pawn was knocked off the proverbial chessboard.

She turned off the Tv and headed out the front door, locking it as she went. Her plans to grab the two young vixens were almost finalized and she needed to check in with one last mammal. With the godfather and his family permanently out of the picture, there was no other mammal that had a better claim to the title than these two vixens. It was obvious that they couldn't properly handle the levers of government, thus it would fall upon her to do it in their stead. As steward she would reign supreme for years.

* * *

"_...eyewitnesses reported gunfire from many different directions. Some claims contradict others but one thing remains undeniable; this hospital has been closed until authorities can determine how severe structural damage is and wither it can be repaired and restored to serving the community._"

Commissioner Frank Ursus watched the news intently. He already had a report about the GSD attack yesterday and it was remarkably light on certain details. Details such as the body of a vixen and her newborn litter that now were being shown on the morning news. He had no say or approval in the operation, but miscalculations like this always reflected negatively on his police department. His wife, Jean, watched along with him. She gasped as each tiny body was removed out from the rubble; a tear of sympathy ran down her muzzle.

Frank knew better than to justify it. He knew one of the Alphas from the governing body known as the Dark Council was confirmed to be in that hospital. His suggestion to reconnoiter the building had fallen on deaf ears; now those that could act against them would do so and they had the best weapon to use against them: dead innocent victims. And dead newborns were the most effective tools.

"_Was there anything they could have done to minimize injuries to others?_" Jean asked mostly to state the obvious, but after years of being married to a police officer who rose through the ranks, she already knew the answer.

"_I strongly recommended reconnoitering the building, but it was deemed too risky and similar attempts in the recent past alerted the target. They decided surprise was the only solution._" He pointed to the screen that now repeated the scene of a young body mangled being removed from the rubble. "_This could have been averted. This could have been discovered before going in guns blazing. We have troops trained to isolate innocents from the targeted ones. We could have discovered these were his family and used them against him. Afterwards we could have put her and their litter into isolation so whatever she had planned against Officer Wilde could be neutralized._"

Jean scratched her jaw. "_Are we certain with the death of his wife the threat against Officer Wilde is gone? Scuttlebutt says someone called the nursemaid has claims against the officer._"

Frank's eyes were wide as saucers. "_You were never supposed to know that! How did you?_"

She made googly eyes at her husband. "_As wife of the commissioner I can learn some things via means a bit more than simple persuasion. There is also another mammal who has laid claim against the todd, against his wife also. What they have against mixed-species marriages I'll never understand._"

Frank shook his head. "_That was another thing you weren't supposed to know._"

She smiled. "_The nursemaid wants power, which anyone can clearly see. When she gets control of the two young vixens that the Wilde-Hopps has custody of, she will become steward until they reach the age of maturity. But I suspect she will not relinquish control, instead she will find some way to incapacitate them even if only to deceive the doctor._"

Frank shook his head. "_She will have a difficult time attempting that. The Wilde-Hopps have family members at the apartment nearly full-time. Then there's the Director of Global Security that just happens to be the vixens great-grandmother. Nope... the Wilde-Hopps apartment is sealed tighter than Fort Knox._"

Now it was Jean that shook her head. "_If you say so, but nothing is ever impenetrable._"

* * *

"_...I was crawling and staying as low as I possibly could. Bullets took off my right ear's tip and Rachel has one lodged somewhere in her body. The surgeons don't give her much of a chance to survive the next surgery. DAMMIT! Whoever is responsible for the attack must be skinned alive!_"

Director Judi Dench watched the morning news dispassionately. Whatever happened was completely out of her paws. She had various reports and video from nearly every angle; several weapons were clearly shown firing from the mid-level floors in that wing of the hospital. A few rounds from a shoulder-fired weapon had hit the universal symbol for a hospital: a red cross. This effectively obscured any reasonable recognition and shortly afterwards a call for an airstrike was received. The wing commander responded with several planes dropping munitions, the result was the collapse of the wing and thus effectively silencing the gunfire.

Ginger Valiant, a female river otter and personal secretary to Director Dench, watched the Tv making no sound nor comment. She had been an agent herself years ago and also been an on-scene commander in recent years. Now her promotion months ago placed her in a desk job working for the senior offer she admired most. Unfortunately this morning was not going to bode well for either of them, and she knew her council was going to be asked by the rodent.

"_This isn't going to bode well for us, Gin._"

"_Ma'am, I'm troubled by the weapons fire that obscured the Red Cross symbol. Should that make it on national Tv... that will be an added trouble for us._"

Judi turned and looked at her secretary. The otter had a point, valid one to be sure. "_That is why I'm having that segment removed from public consumption immediately. And if it won't be removed, I'll work to have the part of them firing from that spot aired before they show it. I'll not allow militants to use a universal place of sanctuary as a tool to fire on us without fear of return fire._"

"_Ma'am... it's not the return fire; it's the cover-up._"

The mouse returned her gaze and switched her DVR back to the time frame in question. She watched as automatic weapons fire rained out from the building near the symbol, and shortly afterwards the return fire that damaged the symbol. She paused the screen and looked carefully at the ruined symbol. "_Can you identify it? I can if I look long enough, such as I'm doing right now._"

"_Same here, Ma'am. Here's something else to consider: our pilots should have known we were attacking a hospital. Why did they not refuse to attack? Surely they knew it was under the protection of an international agreement?_"

"_I have the answer right here_" a voice said from the doorway. Both females turn around just in time to see Colonel Kohle walk into the room. He placed the _After Action Report_ on the director's desk and sat down in his usual chair, waiting as usual for the mouse to quickly skim through the many pages.

"_So the pilot and squadron commander acknowledge they knew the building's purpose, knew the weapons fire violated the international agreement, and waited for a call asking for attack on a specific spot._" Judi closed the report and rubbed her eyes. "_Convenient cover for us, but I doubt the public will see if that way._"

"_Director,_" the dog said plainly, "_I told everyone to write their reports factually, don't attempt to cover-up errors. Let the axe fall where it may. They all agree: the militants fired from the building knowing their actions were an illegal use of the facility._"

Ginger sighed. "_But we still have to prove that to the public. We will have to make certain their use of firearms from that building gets onto Tv. We have to counter-balance the pics of dead young ones. That is our priority now._"

"_Colonel, Ginger... make it so. Meanwhile I better get copies what we have and get my arse over to the mayor's office pronto._"

The office was soon empty and a sign stating it will reopen after lunch hung on the door.

* * *

Franz Wright couldn't believe what he was reading in the early morning paper. The Tv was on and he was multitasking; changing his focus from the screen to the newspaper in his paws. He knew the fox and genuinely liked him. After all, anyone that could come back after being abducted twice certainly had his respect. He understood the reason why the council sent assassins to kill any Alpha that had been captured by law enforcement; the knowledge they had could cripple their operation and quite possibly end it altogether. He especially had new respect when the vulpine bested the whole council in a death match.

Empress Whitefang turned around to see what her husband was watching on the early morning news. She knew he liked watching this, and she knew he had other sources telling him much more details. What she saw was a standard report about an attack on a public building; so she wanted to know what he did. It could have serious consequences for her empire.

"_What is it that has you so fascinated about this attack?_"

He reached over and pulled her close, knowing she was in her inquisitive mode but also still under the fading effect of his knot. "_Our efforts against the Zootopians have hit an unfortunate stoppage. Alpha Eleven was executed because he kept underestimating the Zootopians. Alpha Ten was killed by Alpha Twelve because he acted against Twelve. Now the Zootopians have killed Ten's family in the same operation that allowed Twelve to hill him._"

"_So what do you want to do about it?_" She was playfully rubbing his belly obviously hoping for a certain response.

"_About him? Dunno. But you..._" His voice trailed off as she giggled as he pulled her close and nibbled her ears. He had been resistant to have another litter so soon; she on the other paw was more than ready. She tricked him into a position where only she could see the Tv; now she was watching an obvious repeat of the morning's top story. She committed the details to memory as he committed himself to satisfying her.

Soon she had the info she wanted and he lay grinning at her. He grabbed her paw and led her to the tub full of bubble bath, and both sat in it for their favorite soak. She sent their maid to look after their youngest litter since he was busy holding her.

"_I think you should tell the council it's time to up the ante. Whatever they are doing is clearly giving these Zootopians enough time to work against them._"

She had an evil grin spread across her muzzle when he looked into her eyes. "_It's time to finalize their downfall._"

* * *

Agent Minksin awoke from the dream she had. Events of yesterday's operation played out but this time something was different. In this she clearly saw the vixen holding a cub in her arms as the mother looked out the window. She saw the airstrike as it raked across the room and dismembering the occupants as it tore apart the remainder of the building.

"_Penny for your thoughts_" a male's voice said nearby. He was another mink agent, leader of another team. They were unofficially a couple but as their species tended to do adults paired up and explore the relationship before committing to exclusivity. Thus far he was proving to be a keeper in more ways than one.

She smiled and snuggled against his lean but firm belly. He wrapped his paw around her, making a point to gently rub her just under her belly button. She knew this was a subtle tactic males did to gage willingness, but the nightmare still wouldn't go away and she couldn't fully appreciate him while it remained.

"_It's about the mission, isn't it?_" His paws now rested upon her hips, remaining there but not testing further.

"_It's nothing I can't do myself. You on the other paw have something I very much want. Massage me and maybe the genie will grant your wish._" Her paws were upon his guiding them to certain muscles that ached and helping him kneed them. It was obvious he had other plans but she needed to somewhat satisfy his arousal while maintaining control on far too many fronts.

"_Listen_" he said as he suddenly spun her around. "_I've been there more than I care to admit. You'll go through a board of inquiry and as long as you present facts as you saw them; the most you'll receive is a letter of reprimand in your official records. Higher command wants this swept under the proverbial rug. We eliminated a very dangerous threat to Zootopia and quite possibly delivered revenge for the families of our ZPD._"

She hissed at him as her ears folded against her head. "_Don't justify the deaths of innocents! I gotta live with what I did. Not you. Not anyone else._"

He looked into her eyes as seriously as her knew how. "_I am not referring to the cubs nor their mother. But if it helps ease your conscious... I received information leaked to me by a friend in medical. These were the family of the Alpha we took out. I know for a fact she was planning something against the Wilde-Hopps. Unfortunately the particulars remain a mystery; but as far as I'm concerned we did Officer Wilde a huge favor._"

Crystal looked into his eyes. "_Still there must be video showing my actions. Disfiguring an international symbol of sanctuary has its punishment._"

"_True... but that's why I think you'll only get the letter. There must be video showing them firing at you first. Your only misjudgment was in not marking the room with a smoke flare and then calling in the airstrike. Live and learn from this._"

He had a point. One she knew in her heart of hearts was true. She settled into his paws and allowed him to massage her aches, and after a while to do other things. Now that she was finally starting to relax she felt she could allow herself small pleasures of life. One was here in her paws, so they did as adults are prone to do.

* * *

It was a normal morning in the Wilde-Hopps apartment; controlled chaos reigned supreme as the many young rabbits roamed around playing hide-n-seek. Stu finally received word from the city manager of Bunny Burrow that he was allowed to return his kits home whenever he saw fit. Opal and Albert decided the oldest litters would best be allowed home first, these were those under the age of twelve but older than eight. His teenage kits had already been allowed to remain home, mostly to help tend the crops and keep the burrow clean. Under the circumstances the elder rabbits had decided not every weed needed to be removed since the workload was challenging enough with the normal amount of paws.

Bonnie, Jackie, and the vixen's other grandparents Carl and Kimberly Wintersprite had just finished cleaning and putting away the breakfast dishes. They kept a close eye and ears on the youngsters as they went about household chores. Luckily Judy's bedroom was locked thus keeping young eyes from seeing the decapitated head the taxidermist expertly preserved. The story of how the head came into the household had been told more than once, although Bonnie strongly disagreed with keeping it around; but this was not her burrow therefore Judy must have a very good reason for keeping it. Police work certainly had changed her daughter.

Marilyn and Caroline were happily playing with the numerous bunnies and busy searching the various rooms. By now they knew the youngest did not have body odor, a remnant of ancestry that once protected them from predators and now helped them in this game. These two were using their other senses to track the hidden lapins, and they were quickly learning to hunt as a team. One by one they flushed out the bunnies until only one remained. This one proved remarkably difficult to find, and by now both sisters theorized the bunny was cheating. Rules of the game didn't say the one hiding actually had to stay in one place; it had to keep from being discovered.

Candice was barely holding back her giggles. Her father was Aunt Judy's brother from Grandmother Bonnie's second litter. She had learned this trick of moving hiding places from a friend back in Mountainview Day Care. At first she thought it was cheating just like these cousins did; but after the logic was presented and not banned by their teacher she now uses it to her advantage. Like right now; the last to be found set the rules for the next round. And she was thus far the last to be found. As the minutes wore on she found herself getting sleepy, and as she slowly hopped from one hiding place to another she found one cousin after another either very sleepy or sound asleep. She wasn't aware when she succumbed to sleep, nor when the two vixens found her and tried to waken her.

Something was wrong with this bunny. This one was always the last to be found, but here it was lying in the middle of the floor they had passed over numerous times. Now they had proof Candice had been cheating all along, so they gently picked up the limp body in their mouth and carried it to show their elders. They were increasingly becoming more alarmed as they passed more bodies of sleeping bunnies. Once they entered the kitchen they had real cause for alarm; the elders were sitting on the floor and gasping for air. Gently they laid Candice on Grandmother Kimberly's lap and gently pawed at her leg. A moan and her slumping onto the floor was the only response they received, thankfully grandma didn't land on Candice and neither appeared hurt.

Marilyn and Caroline by now were feeling quite sleepy themselves. It must have been the thrill of the hunt that kept them from succumbing to whatever put everyone to sleep. Now they fell to the floor and soon were soundly sleeping themselves.

The front door opened and a few mammals entered, each covered in black garb with facemasks. Carefully they stepped over the sleeping kits and moving through the apartment with purpose. It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for; gently they picked up the two vixens and placed them inside a garment bag. They left as quickly as they came, and locked the front door before closing it as they went out. Little did they know a softly blinking light had seen the entire event; recording and sending the video to a computer which was monitored by a very annoyed worker.

Now the agent became alert as a buzzing signaled there was activity in the apartment. Close inspection of the live feed confirmed an intrusion was underway. Unfortunately the bodies lying about confirmed this would be over before security could get up the stairs. When the team didn't respond to the radio call the agent knew this was more than a simple break-in; the careful removal of the two vixens confirmed this. It would be useless in the short term, but sooner that ZPD was notified the quicker they could begin tracing where these mammals went.

* * *

Director Wilde was spitting nails when news reached her desk. She had enough presence of mind to remain focused, unlike last time she received bad news regarding family. It was back when news about her grandson and his bunny mate were going under trial for breaking ancient lapin laws. Audrey had since been pleased the couple proved their relationship was genuine, and now they were accidental parents due to a vixen's greed. She had since taken up meditation, and although she still thought it was useless it became a convenient excuse to keep others out of her office. She grinned and returned her focus to the situation at paw.

Reports confirmed this was expertly planned. Her team assigned to keep watch had been incapacitated by the same gas used to knock out everyone in the entire building; thankfully the paramedics were successfully reviving everyone. There was only once method that could accomplish this: the ventilation system was tampered with. It was confirmed shortly by the ZPD as they made their search throughout the building, unfortunately confirming the intruders had gotten away.

Audrey did not want to be the mammals responsible for this. More than a simple security team was knocked unconscious, and these worked for a certain mafia boss in Tundratown. She was glad she had a truce with the rodent, now she would need it as she dialed his number into a secure and heavily encrypted phone. This news would best be delivered by her before it was on the Tv and radio. Thankfully the rodent remained as courteous as he usually was, listening as she described the events and then thanking her for this information. He assured her this attack on the godmother, although indirectly, would not go unpunished. Reluctantly he agreed to receive calls from the director and exchange information; he would use tactics her organization could never use and both would share data they collected.

After hanging up, Audrey felt a wolfish grin spread across her face. Whoever did this surely didn't know what they just unleashed. And if they did, it would be best not a hair on either head of the vixens was harmed. Her organization alone would be a formidable foe, adding the ZPD would be doubly dangerous. But the Tundrtown boss... he alone was dangerous than both.

* * *

Judy was spitting nails. Seeing her husband trying to keep a brave face as he tended to his parents made her angry enough. She had grown close to the young vixens and they had become as her own kits, and judging by her mother's reaction they were considered her grandkits as well. A recent memory flashed through her mind; Bonnie was scolding the vixens for some misdeed. After this was done she had scooped them into her paws as both cried on her shoulders. Afterwards both were reluctantly handed to Nick's mother and soon after than Judy herself held them.

She snapped out of this reverie when a paw placed itself on her shoulder. The pair of eyes was not what she expected but nonetheless pleasant to see.

"_Don't you worry; we'll get to the bottom of this_" Agent Walker said as her own eyes showed compassion, genuine and not from forced professionalism.

Judy smiled and both sat down on the couch as the vixen told the bunny what was found out. Sleeping gas was placed in the ventilation system which knocked out everyone in the building. Several large canisters normally used in industrial processes was converted and filled by this gas; obviously the only method the abductors could use to carry sufficient volume in as small of containers as possible. These were left behind and had just completed emptying themselves when discovered by the ZPD. The cameras recording the events showed mammals in black garb but obviously wolves or foxes had done the deed; their tails and heads covered so identification would be difficult. But Agent Rogers' computer program quickly identified the species of each, but not necessarily the facial features. These mammals were trained never to look towards the ceiling, an obvious placement for security cameras.

Judy grinned. She took both agents to the office normally locked and closed the door behind them. She activated the computer system and search through the video feeds until she found the hidden camera. Stella grinned; her intuition paid off. This system was her brainchild and putting a couple cameras in locations unconventional but would capture faces normally not shown on the normal cameras. Thankfully these showed the shape and subtle features of the intruders; afterwards it was simply letting the laptop do its thing.

These were not citizens of Zootopia, nor of the surrounding areas. Their homeland was known all too well by these watching the screen, and the motivation of whoever hired them was plain as well. As the GSD agents sent copies to their superiors and to the ZPD, Judy sent one to Mr. Big as well. Her short message told him she was organizing a team to retrieve her stolen cubs, and Finnick's services were going to be used. The vixen was going to be skinned alive and hung on Judy's wall. She had trespassed on Judy's property once before when she sampled Nick's carrot. Now she did so again by abducting the two vixens that were her offspring. The young doe was seething as she let her mind work through various options, building a plan that she would use to retake that which was forcibly removed from her home.

She had to find a way to keep Nick here; it was obvious he would be the first to throw caution to the wind. But it also could be said the same thing about her. She shook that thought away; these were not her biological young, therefore she would not be blinded by a mother's rage. Or so she reasoned.

* * *

Marilyn and Caroline were unceremoniously dumped out of the garment bag. They growled and snapped at their abductor, obviously this was the most they could do seeing how the mammals were much bigger and stronger than they were.

"_My... you've grown so much since last I saw._"

That voice. Both knew exactly to whom it belonged, and instantly the memories of what this vixen did came rushing back. In an instant they recalled everything she did when they were still barely out of diapers. They could remember the subtle disagreements their relatives had with her, and the last night she was forcibly removed from Grandma and Grandpa Wintersprite's home. After living with their father and discovering they were completely accepted by their step-mother's family, they never dreamed in a million years they would be back in the presence of this vixen.

"_They spoiled you rotten_" Abigail Canny said as she watched the vixens from a distance. "_No matter. You're home where you belong. We'll get you both settled into your new rooms..._"

"_No!_" Marilyn and Caroline said in unison. "_This isn't home. Grandma and Grandpa Wilde will know about this and then you'll be sorry._"

Abigail merely chuckled. "_Oh I doubt that. See... we aren't at the place where you last saw me. No sweeties... we are back at my home. They and an army can't come here. Now... be good little vixens and I'll allow you freedom to roam wherever your hearts content. Just don't go into the ocean; there are killer whales that will enjoy having you for a snack._"

* * *

The group of females', members of a private eye club called Empress Choice, was standing around the secretary's desk watching television. It was a quiet afternoon and they decided to visit their mentor at his office, Details-R-Us Detective Agency. Mrs. Fields always enjoyed when those she and Mr. Steele mentored dropped by for a meeting or a simple visit. This morning these youngsters were talking about recent events, particularly the attack on the hospital. But it was something else that had them on edge, something that not yet made it on the public airwaves.

Ramington watched them from his office. Charlotte had a knack for preparing their protégés before the scheduled, or unscheduled in this case, meeting. They had lost a few more of their students this week; the Dark Underground was clearly spreading its targets beyond law enforcement. Anyone that had skills to discover who they are became targets, and he now worked harder to learn where they were so his fellow investigators could be forewarned. To the casual observer nothing appeared unusual, the accidents and deaths seemed a normal part of life, the dice of life simple rolled snake-eyes for the unlucky few.

"_Well look what the cat dragged in this fine morning! Must've been a big one considering the sheer number of you present._"

He endured the glares from the otter, swine, and both vixens as they begrudgingly entered his office as was standard procedure. Charlotte rolled her eyes in sympathy as she close the door behind her and stood in her usual spot opposite the wolf. By now each female had her informal but understood spot she would stand in. They were quickly becoming an effective team; he only hoped they got the chance to start their own practice.

"_Ok, what do you have for us this morning?_" He turned down the volume on the Tv so they could hear each other without distraction.

Mindy was first to speak. "_Rumors have it the hospital attack was more than what the news media would have us to believe. See the dead cubs that are repeatedly shown? My friend in the Zootopia Morgue told me they are the newborn of a very powerful mammal that control vast stretches of the Outback Isles._"

Janis pointed towards the screen. "_See that female? Her name is Catherin McKeen. She is... was... the mother of these dead cubs. She also happens to be the wife of the mammal just spoken about, Gregor McKeen. Although my research is incomplete, I've uncovered clues suggesting she has... now had... plans to acquire Officer Wilde. Obviously a moot point now._"

Rachel's tail now waged excitedly. "_That ties in nicely what I found! Gregor McKeen holds... errr, held the title of Godfather of the Outback Mafia. I've also confirmed through sources that wish to remain anonymous he also holds the title of Alpha Ten of the Dark Underground. By this numeral designation I can extrapolate there are many more mammals that are equally dangerous, perhaps more so as the numeral designation gets smaller._"

The wolf could see where this was going, and it was about to interfere with his personal investigation. "_Leave that to me; my fellow PI's have been assigned to investigate this. We're more experienced and less likely to expose ourselves. Next, please._"

Kathrin grinned. "_Too late for that. Remember that hare that tried to hustle the Hopps Family out of their farm? He has a similar dual membership. Name was Gary Noble. Records show his homeland was in the Black Forest. It is unclear how he obtained his membership in the Dark Underground, but he held the title of Alpha Eleven. What was more secretive was his membership in the Servants of Truth._"

Everyone whistled; that group of paranoid mammals was something proving to be a major obstacle for the Wilde-Hopps. It was thought the original group had been eliminated; unfortunately once introduced outside its ancient homeland it proved remarkably resilient. Theoreticians speculated this was more of an ideology than a religion. Either way its membership was proving to be unpredictable as it was growing.

Charlotte looked at the group. "_So we have two Alphas dead and the family of one them dead as well_."

This was all anyone paid attention to her. Soon it dawned on her the reason why. On the Tv screen was a big red *Breaking News* banner; Ramington turned up the volume. The helicopter showed a scene of confusion; nearly every window on an apartment building was opened and several ambulances were busy removing residents. Police were keeping bystanders across the street and firefighters busily going into and carrying mammals outside where paramedics could evaluate them. When the address of the building was announced all hell broke loose.

"_Marilyn! Caroline!_"

It took quick action by the wolf and the other vixen to prevent Kathrin from getting out of the room. After a few minutes and a quick phone call made by Charlotte to a connection in Zootopia General Hospital did something finally calm the vixen down. The mammal arranged for Kathrin to talk to her parents, who naturally wanted to know why she hasn't called in quite a while. They were not aware of the two young vixen's current location, and suggested calling the ZPD. After getting ahold of Clawhauser at the front desk and identifying herself as a family member, the cheetah told her that no confirmation was readily available and soon the necessary information would be available. It was only when she got ahold of Officer Wilde, identifying herself as the one that arranged the interview with the professor that she got any real information.

Charlotte pretended to be the otter, hoping the fox was still too preoccupied to realize the difference. The young vixens were missing, presumably abducted. Nick, thinking he was talking to the otter he met the other week, told her since she was an aspiring private investigator he needed her services to search for his missing cubs. Regulations prevented him from actually doing it; it never said anything about hiring others.

Ramington Steel got on the line and instructed the officer to meet him at his office, giving him the address with a timeframe. The wolf wished him well and said they will be waiting. After hanging up he addressed the group. "_If we play our cards right we can use this as an opportunity to get work from the ZPD in the near future. We won't make money on this assignment; we're using it to get our proverbial foot in the door._"

This struck a memory in Rachel's head; the ancient park... the warning the Mist gave her... and the voice of Mother Nature herself. This was a fulfillment of those words. The vixen was visibly excited and nearly uncontrollable. Only when she explained that somehow working with the famous fox were things going to change for the group. While the wolf was skeptical, he was at least willing to go along. Her fellow students were similarly willing to give it a go.

Rachel couldn't believe her luck was finally turning better. She just needed her group to focus on finding the missing vixens; this would be the key to gaining Officer Wilde's trust. And by extension the ZPD as a whole.

* * *

Commissioner Ursus and Director Dench were in a private meeting in his office. Colonel Kohle, Chief Bogo and Detective Markle were also part of this meeting. Someone had discreetly sent evidence of Officer Wilde having possession of a detective's badge without proper credentials or authorization. Before the bear could authorize punishment as per ZPD regulations Agent Rogers sent an emergency message to the dog who in turn urged the mouse to have this meeting. The mink encouraged the buffalo to bring the detective along without Officer Wilde; she warned it would be an explosive meeting without his presence.

"_Alright now that everyone is here except the offender let's get started._" The bear flipped through a few pages before continuing.

"_Let's see if I have everything correct. Civilian Wilde was instrumental in solving the Missing Mammals case and as such was granted admission into ZPD Academy under the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Upon graduation he was partnered with the officer that he helped solved the mammal case. In the ensuing months they were mandated to undergo counselling and during this they became romantically involved. This led to them becoming charged with breaking lapin laws and the next few months both were tied up in court. After being released they chose to travel north thus avoiding being available to perform duty in the Lynxion War. After nearly being killed up north they return bringing along deranged mammals and their theology about mixed species marriages dooming us all. Now that the ZPD has been attacked by mysterious mammals that want us dead, Officer Wilde is found with a badge he is not qualified to possess._"

He looked over his glasses to Bogo. "_Is anything I said in error?_"

The buffalo squared his shoulders and looked the bear squarely in his eyes. "_I stand by my decision. Officer Wilde has proven a valuable asset to many ZPD operations. Intel has *borrowed* him more often than usual. Special Crimes Department has him more often than I can keep him on the beat with his normally partner. Therefore when this emergency started and it became obvious to me that we couldn't spare anyone to investigate the direct threats to his and his wife's well-being; it was I that authorized the badge._"

"_I support this decision_" Colonel Kohle said. This earned him a strange look from the bear.

"_This is an internal ZPD matter._"

"_It has the backing of our department_" Director Dench squeaked. "_Officer Wilde has been observed by no less than several of our teams. He may be unorthodox, but he rarely is proven wrong. Team Bravo regularly requests his assistance, but I think Agent Savage enjoys the verbal sparring. Other ZPD officers just don't seem to enjoy doing this._"

"_Sir_" Detective Markle held up his paw. Once acknowledged by the commissioner he continued. "_Officer Wilde has performed admirably and within regulations since receiving the badge. He has not abused it, keeps me in-the-loop, and does nothing without my authorization. Chief Bogo is informed at all times and we are operating within the parameters he set._"

"_Parameters? What are they?_" The bear was impatient, but keeping his tone measured since another high-ranking government department was nearby.

"_We are to investigate and track down the Servants of Truth. When we are short on leads I assign Detective Wilde to process a few of my cases._"

"_He's not qualified... tell me again why he should be viewing material he shouldn't be?_"

The grey wolf took a deep breath before answering. "_Commissioner, sir: we have lost too many officers and the strain of keeping the bare minimum investigations going is costing this department effectiveness. When Officer Wilde discovered the ZPD had kept him in the dark about his accidental family, he very nearly abandoned his badge._"

This caught the bear off guard. "_Officer Wilde has proven himself remarkably resilient. Hence the decision to wait until medical authorities proved they were his. I approved the decision based on this. Since this attack started, paperwork and information has been disrupted. I have not received confirmation one way or another, thus the status quote._"

The room went eerily silent; everyone but the bear was turning around and looking at each other.

"_Sir_" Bogo said as he opened his briefcase and removing a folder. "_These are copies of emails I sent you regarding Officer Wilde. Some of these are dated back when the fox and rabbit were still undergoing the trial._"

The bear parsed the papers, noting briefly each before going to the next. He opened his messaging program and brought up the electronic copies, carefully comparing each.

"_These do not match_" he said with a very concerned look upon his muzzle. "_The time stamps match but certain words, phrases, even whole paragraphs are missing or completely rewritten. I want to see your computer records; we'll go there shortly and you, Bogo and Markle, operate your systems yourselves. Let's just say if my paws touch them, even if I'm within an arm's reach... secret ZPD code will activate and revert these as if I'm accessing them. No. I want your paws doing such. In this manner I will see these as through your eyes. Let's hope what happened isn't what I suspect._"

"_Frank_" Judi placed her tiny paw on his. "_Let's have our computer experts examine your systems first. If my mind is on same page as yours, we very well may have intrusion, if not outright traitor in our mist._"

Detective Markle was the first to mutter it under his breath. "_Servants of Truth._"

The others merely nodded in confirmation. Director Judi Dench sent a coded message to Dr. Gary Bevyton, instructing him to stop what he was doing and start evaluating the ZPD's computer system.

A few hours later the elder rabbit walked into the office followed by his protégé, Marsha Springs-Leaps, and his co-worker Dr. Gene Dexter. Only the commissioner, the mouse, and the dog remained waiting.

"_Well?_" the mouse squeaked.

"_It isn't our system or theirs that is at fault. Someone manually edited the transcripts and cleverly inserted code that sent the altered documents to higher authority. To everyone above this level._" The rabbit pointed on his hard-copy of papers.

"_Do we have a suspect?_" Director Dench asked, receiving a nod and a finger pointing to a name further down the page.

"_This one could be framed, so I'll have my program scan through internal camera systems. However, these could be tampered with as well. So I recommend the old fashion method; stake out. Have these officers and agents make unannounced trips through each department. Meanwhile we three_" he pointed to himself and the two rabbits beside him "_will make our own inspections of office spaces and systems. Since we have access to equipment specifically designed for this counter-espionage, we should have confirmation within a few days._"

* * *

The shadowy figure noticed a tiny delay in the computer terminal. Most technicians would never have noticed it, but this one was being extra cautious. He knew how skilled the other ZPD technicians were and one in particular was perhaps equally skilled as he: Marsha Springs-Leaps. She divided her time between Precinct One and the Council of Elders estate. It was cubs play to place a sub routine on her log-in credentials that allowed him to use her electronic signature to cover his activities. Thus any suspicion would be under her credentials rather than his. The Achilles heel in this... he could only do his deeds when she was logged into the ZPD system.

One of his friends claimed to have known a strange rabbit that once worked on an ancient bunker. The rabbit had given his friend a strange electronic device claiming it could greatly reduce the amount of time necessary to troubleshoot any electronic device. Since his friend was a klutz around electronics, it was cubs play to win it from him in a game of poker. Now it proved invaluable in the paws of a skilled technician; even more so in the paws of a genius. He used it to pad his reports making it seem he was putting in more effort than actual, anything to increase the bonus in his pay.

Unfortunately this proved his downfall.

Before he could remove his precious device a sudden pain in his shoulder announced the needle had delivered the drug and before he could press down on the tooth containing the cyanide capsule the world went dark. When he came to a pretty bunny was looking him in his eyes. He knew her; he also knew the large buck holding an ancient axe used for executions.

"_Hello Geoffrey. It was very cleaver using my credentials to cover your activities. It was also cleaver using them only when I was logged on the ZPD system. Unfortunately you forgot something very basic that all first-time technicians learn. Each login has a sub-routine that identifies when-where-what machine is being accessed. Thus it was cubs play to identify when I was using the system and when you were. This allowed me to piece together everything you have been doing; it also allowed me to identify those you have been cooperating with. Namely... the Servants of Truth._"

The giraffe merely laughed. "_Guess you have me dead to rights. Never did it occur to the ZPD that most mammals don't take kindly to unnatural dating, let alone mating. Guess it will be tough deciding where to lock me up, eh?_"

Marsha kissed his snout. "_Not really. See that rabbit behind me? His job is to provide the Final Solution. You know it as death. The Commissioner has already signed off on your execution; this will be done shortly because you are too big a risk to allow remaining living where your golden tongue can persuade anyone to do anything._"

She placed the warrant so he could read it, leaving it there until his eyes betrayed his comprehension. "_Now you understand. But just so you understand exactly where you are, let's remove the curtain so the audience can see what's about to happen._"

The giraffe looked around; at least his eyes did since his head was fasten down onto a large block. The room was very decorative with carvings throughout the ceiling and other places on the walls. He recognized most as being ancient and possibly wood carved in intricate patterns, which was a favorite pastime of his. The room was oval-ish, approximately 80-feet by 100-feet, but this was a guess. On the far side was a balcony with a glass pane enclosing it, many mammals in police uniforms filled it. Below him seating nearly completely filled it and more police officers sat in them. Marsha placed a mirror in front of him and angled it so he could look behind him. Sitting in the open balcony were mammals he knew were administrative types, some worked under him.

Finally he noticed them: the commanders of various departments and precincts. Many of the higher echelon were here standing only a few feet away. Commissioner Frank Ursus stepped forward and motioned everyone to calm down; nobody was making a peep, thus it must have been a habit. He removed a piece of paperwork from his jacket pocket, put on his reading glasses, and read what was upon it.

"_Technician Geoffrey Lewis Longs; you have been found to have tampered with ZPD records and computer systems. Furthermore you have been found guilty of attempting to divert your actions upon another employee, succeeding for many months and perhaps longer. By these actions many hours of mammal's efforts have been wasted, and many unknowingly sent to their deaths via ambush. By these actions you nearly caused the imprisonment and perhaps death of a genuine trusted employee. You are aware Zootopia is under assault and thus placed under martial law. Surely you must also know that normal civil protections have been temporarily suspended, liberties such as habeas corpus and Miranda rights are practiced only for civic violations and certain lesser criminal violations. Your actions are beyond treason, at least in this commissioner's eyes. Thus by the rights and duties given to me by the governor's written proclamation... I hereby sentence you to death._"

"_You can't do this! I have rights given by Mother Nature herself... these cannot be taken away by mortals!_" The giraffe practically screamed these words.

"_Rights?_" Marsha asked softly into his ear, repeated through the microphone to the speaker system. "_You mean the ancient ways of dealing out justice? Survival of the Fittest? Rule by the Strongest? We are at the Estate of the Council of Elders. They have a method of allowing you to experience, to prove your cunning, prove your survival skills, and prove your combat skills. Shall we allow you to demonstrate to all of us assembled just how much better you are?_"

Geoffrey snarled at her. "_You know full well what I'm talking about. Trial by a jury of my peers is most basic. Deny me this and you prove you are worse than I ever will be. Can you live with your conscious then?_"

Marsha knelt down and kissed his snout again, then looked him straight in his eyes. "_Yes. Yes I can. Goodbye Mr. Longs. I'm told a giraffe's penis makes for a wonderful walking stick. I'll have yours specially treated so it remains as close to its natural form as possible. Maybe I'll be frisky one night and... cook hot dogs over a roaring fire with it._"

The doe chuckled at the uncomfortable look upon the male's face. She quickly moved away, blowing him a kiss while drawing an imaginary male appendage. She then used an imaginary knife motion cutting it off. She laughed heartedly at his discomfort, using this to conceal the Executioner's walking towards his charge. But there was no mistaking as the burly rabbit stopped next to the giraffe and put his axe into a holder nearby.

He was wearing a gift from the judges from the court of Bunny Burrow. It was a hood similar to the one worn by generations of Executioners before him. This one they had stitched a message on the inside surface, one reminding him and those that may wear this after him. It was a simple message letting the wearer know that through his hands justice was dispensed; though it may be done in error, the blame rested not in him but those that failed to discover the deceit.

Now the Executioner bent down and placed a blindfold over the condemned eyes, using rubber bands to fasten them on the head. While he was down there, he asked if one swing of the blade was sufficient. Naturally every time he asked this the answer was the same: swinging the blade was condemning his own soul. This answer used to bother the young buck, until one night Dr. Bearinton spoke to him. The elder bear told him the hidden mind trick behind these words, and then helped him to develop a counter to each mammal.

"_You have the longest neck I've ever seen. Tell you what... for every inch my axe misses from your head; I'll add two inches to your golden tongue._"

Marsha walked over and gave several long kiss on the Executioner's muzzle. She made certain it was the noisy type; the sound of her lips was obviously having an effect on both the condemned and the Executioner. Both didn't want to continue with the execution, but only one of them would go home with the hot lithe bunny. By now the audience was rooting for the Executioner, the noise making the giraffe uncomfortable.

The Executioner gently pulled the doe a short distance away, and then returned to his charge. He picked up the axe, measured his distance, and lifted it above his head. He let gravity do his task for him.

"_Curse you! Curse you all! I'll haunt you if it's..._" His words were cut short as the weight of the axe drove it through the giraffe's neck.

The coroner from Bunny Burrow entered and led his assistants up the dais. The gathered officers made room for them to reach the body. Once there they quickly diagnose that death was indeed caused by separation of head from body. As it was pre-arranged, they opened the body and removed several organs. Some would be for organ transplant, some for an auction held by a secret society. But a certain male appendage was removed and would be sent to a specialist taxidermist who made certain items for customers with a fetish. The remainder of the body was disposed of by kicking it into the pit behind the dais where a roaring fire would slowly reduce it to ash.

After the Executioner finished washing down the area, he held Marsha's arm and led her out of the room much to the hoops-n-hollers of the audience. The Commissioner led everyone in a short prayer, since the Police Chaplain was still missing in action. Afterwards everyone went outside and enjoyed the barbeque around the flower garden; many vendors had various desserts and other things for sale. Alcohol was forbidden thus many officers departed for their favorite tavern in Bunny Burrow after finishing dinner.

* * *

"_So... they finally noticed? Well, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later._"

The shadowy figure shook his head. His stooge in the ZPD Precinct One was discovered and killed. Thankfully he had many others willing to do his bidding. Each had been given small tasks, paid just enough to keep them wanting for more. He watched the execution, video recorded by one of the stooges eager to prove worthy for more assignments hence more money. It was gruesome as most execution were, this one having more of a movie-making atmosphere. The doe up on the dais proved this; her mocking the giraffe in many ways made his blood boil. He said a short prayer as he watched the axe do its job, and watched in disgust as the coroner dissected and removed organs. Perhaps he was most disgusted when the male appendage was removed and placed in a container. He knew exactly what was to become of it; certain females would pay large amounts of money for such an item. He would track this item and find out to whom it would belong. Then he would exact revenge for desecrating the body, even though the stooge made a critical error.

He pulled out his rolodex and searched for the next stooge. He couldn't use another in same department; obviously the Zootopians would be keeping a closer eye there. He found one suitable for his next tasking, a female deer that had grown quite lonely. She was quite intelligent but a completely shy in personal relationships. Perfect for manipulating. He called her number, then flirted with her just enough to flummox her. Promises of delivering a special package guaranteed to intrigue her finalized her commitment. He hung up and dialed the next stooge. This one was the perfect Casanova; its job was to deliver the package and talk-up the doe. He would arrive and take over the mind game, working his words until she willingly broke department policy solely for the sake of his continuing sweet nothings.

* * *

The male honey badger was kneeling down, conserving his energy until needed at a precise moment. Many bodies lay around him; testament to his skills but also to the determination of those trying to break his will. He was growing increasingly tired and hungry; his body starting to show this. He still heard many voices in his head, their determination unrelenting. He could tell when one voice stopped it was replaced by another. He grinned; he had been noting their timing and soon his chance would come around. Suddenly he concentrated and felt the relief as one of his tormentors screamed and stopped its assault.

He quickly pushed his advantage and was rewarded as several more lives were cut short. An after effect of this action was feeling their life energy flow into him. He wasn't certain how, but he wasn't going to jinx it. If they were determined to keep him malnourished, he would use them to keep himself alive. He could tell something negative was happening to him, but unless he decided to give up and turn over his life to their dark purpose this would never end.

High Priestess Greta Daperclaw watched as the badger made one choice after another, each led to an increasing terrible choice between two despicable choices. This was how her most powerful priests were converted and trained, this was modified to keep food, water, sleep away from the badger. Longer he remained awake, the more corrupt his soul became. It would be only a matter of time before his body would succumb to the mistreatment and lack of everything necessary to function. There it was again; several of her priests were sacrificed in order to weaken the badger further.

Excellent. He was a quick learner. Soon even he would realize, but too late, that this was precisely her plan all along. Dark Priests were not so simply because they held a certain theology; they were because their food source was different from normal mammals. Soon his internal organs would shut down due to nonuse, and then the cravings would start. The necessity of feeding at a specific schedule was more important to them than mortal beings. Perhaps this was why she could be so cruel; she used inflicting pain as a cover for feeding upon a mammal.

She turned and walked to her quarters. The last of the priests trying to break the badger's will was now a lifeless hulk. She would send a crew to remove the bodies after the badger fell asleep. Even though he was nowhere near the room they had been in, the psychic connection still remained. The ancients had long ago theorized something in this rock stratum strengthened and maintained the energy. Only when a life-force was present in one area was the energy strengthened, but once asleep it would slowly drain down to a certain level. The necklace she wore somehow protected her from his reach, she had her best scientist study it but they were flummoxed. Chipping a tiny piece was the only thing they could use to study the strange material it was made of. Now that she had a badger suffering and his dark nature slowly coming into existence she would need the protections the necklace afforded her.

Greta closed her personal compartment door and removed her clothing. The warm water and bubble bath felt quite relaxing. It also had to have an additive that prevented any electrical charge from being conducted. She was after all a creature more attuned to energy than chemically changing material into its base components and absorbed through her gut. She didn't miss the pleasure of eating physical things anymore. A side benefit was her teeth could remain white and strong. Bacteria no longer grew in her mouth thus bad breathe was caused by something else. Gas no longer caused bloating nor did it expel as farts. As far as she was concerned no longer eating was a bonus.

She did miss having physical relations with males. Unfortunately those that refused to wear condoms soon found their life-force drained. Thus another reason she was becoming crabbier and more unpredictable.


	12. 2x02 - Paying a Price

**Paying a Price.**

"_Good morning Zootopia._ _I'm Fabienne Growley and here's your morning news. Yesterday ZPD officials held a private assembly on the Estate of Council of Elders. Little is known what actually occurred inside but sources say a member was dealt with harshly. We could not confirm this independently_."

"_In other news the Moo-han Virus continues its malicious grip in the Meadowlands. Thankfully fewer families are having the flu-like symptoms and shortness of breath, but the numbers of new cases are still a cause for concern. Medical authorities continue the quarantine status in the region and a new test has been developed by the Infectious Disease department at Zootopia Medical University. The General Public is still encouraged to remain in a self-imposed isolation status and all travel has been restricted to short trip to get groceries or daily necessities._"

"_Protesters were out in violation of the self-isolation policy. Many remained in the mandated 6-foot spacing and carried signs expressing their displeasure at the continuing policy. Some wore masks that could be interpreted as mocking the recommendations; some drawn to resemble noses of large mammals, other were of a more gruesome theme. Paw-drawn painted chicken pox were noted on some while others drew what only could be describes as zomie marks; walking in the manner the undead would... seemed to be trying to make a point._"

"_We have a report from our two self-isolated reporters Victoria Harridon and Audrey Drew. Ladies, what do you have for our viewers?_"

"_Thank you Fabienne. The past few days have been quite stressful, wouldn't you agree, Audrey?_"

"_Yes, yes it has, Victoria. We have agreed to show selected video of our days living under the same roof. Roll the video, please._"

As the video played several scenes showed the pair of vixens doing activities from cooking meals to performing work tasks to holding a question-n-answer session via the Internet. One scene appeared to be made from a paw-held camcorder; it moved through a doorway and showed one of the vixens in a tub full of bubble bath. Obviously said vixen was not happy and moments later a similar video showed the other getting filmed in same tub. The remaining video showed what obviously made a few days later with the vixens being quite grumpy and short-tempered.

"_Ummm... I owe you an apology for the bathroom scene, Victoria. Sorry._"

"_And I owe you one as well, even though the favor was returned. Sorry._" The view shifted back to the studio, the snow leopard busy scribbling something on a legal pad.

"_Thanks for the report Ladies. I'm certain our viewers will eagerly await your next report_." Her head briefly lifted and turned to the moose beside her. "_Peter, will you be a dear and take the next news article? Thank you._"

* * *

Commissioner Ursus detested what happened within his police department. A once trusted technician had turned traitor. This was bad enough, but it nearly cost him two prized members: Zootopia's first fox officer and a world-class electronics technician. He never did understand why she decided to make a career in the ZPD, but he wasn't going to jinx his good luck. The rumor mill had it she was best friends with the Wilde-Hopps, and thus most likely will remain as long as they do.

Yesterday he authorized a Zootopia-wide meeting at the only available place sufficient to allow enough officers to view the public execution. After the deed was done he brought Officer Wilde onto the dais and apologized for the miscommunication regarding the fox officer's young. It was obvious the officer was being a good sport about it, seeing how the guilty party was just beheaded moments ago. Still he sensed not everything was over about the situation. So be it. He had big broad shoulders and that was why he was paid the big bucks. Still... it bothered him. Director Dench and Director Wilde promised him if he let things go, the issue would simmer down enough that some trust would be restored over time. It was important for the bear not to start playing favoritism; he did however inform the fox that he could keep the golden shield, but he had to continue using it under the current agreement. It would be favoritism if it were any other way.

He chuckled after getting a good distance away; the fox obviously wanted and expected the bear to relinquish and give in to making the fox a permanent detective. The bunny, Officer Hopps, obviously was relieved. She knew this would go to her husband's head, thus she would have to deal with it. He thought about her for a moment; she had potential and her service record proved it. He made a mental note to have a formal review of her service thus far; it was one of many different ways the upper chain of command could promote someone outside the formal written test and mandatory time in grade. The fox would undergo one as well; this to determine wither or not Chief Bogo's judgement was sound and therefore promote him officially if warranted.

When the commissioner got back to his office he was not surprised to be met by an attorney. The conversation following was inside his office, obviously for reasons to keep unwanted ears from listening in. Before allowing the attorney to make his case, both had to wait until a couple mammals from the legal department and mammal resources to be present. After both sides heard the case from the other's viewpoint, it was agreed to bring the matter before the Superior Court of Zootopia. It was obvious both sides were convinced theirs had the legal merit.

Judge Aurthur Dent, Judge Edward Matheus, and Judge Judith Proudmore heard the case. The attorney was not happy at the ruling, neither was Bogo. The judges decided that although the chief was within his authority as given by the governor, it would have been proper to have sent it before this court to be adjudicated. They told the attorney they would have ruled the same thus sending the technician to death. His client's actions were detrimental in a time of crisis, and malicious against his fellow officers.

After the attorney was a decent distance away, he pulled a zphone from a jacket pocket and dialed the secret number. The shadowy figure listened and grunted his displeasure, he only received the video from a minion a while ago obviously too late to save the life of the giraffe. But he could use it to harass the ZPD, if nothing more than forcing them to waste time and resources instead of using them in proper functions. He dismissed the attorney after thanking him for this delaying tactic and sent him on his next assignment. Meanwhile he would be late for the meeting his fellow servants of truth scheduled nearby.

* * *

Many mammals were on edge these past few weeks. Strange lights and thunder roared through the forest. Rumors had it the priests were doing something unusual, something never associated with them. Things such as trees being torn apart. Why would the Order of Mother Nature allow such things? A rumor said that one of their own was missing; thus if what was happening were related to this then these mammals didn't want to get on the bad side of the priests.

High Priestess Ishanah and High Priest Aaron were standing on a hillside a reasonably safe distance away. They watched to determine for themselves how the newly restored Oracle Council was progressing in their training. By all indications they had a long way to go, considering how much of this part of the forest was laying around them in shattered limbs and branches.

"_Priestess Hilda der Fuchs has her paws full_" Aaron muttered as another flash indicated another mistake in concentration.

"_Patience my friend. Hilda said __Paulina is coming along nicely. It is __Clare whose concentration is not quite focused_" Ishanah said as another flash of light.

"_True... my priests are still out searching for their missing companion._"

"_Perhaps we should accept Colonel Kohle's offer to have a few of his agents go with our priests. His do have better training and experience dealing with these situation._"

He thought for a moment. "_Ok... but the Dark Priesthood has been acting erratic as of late. They would be easier to deal with if things were normal._"

"_It obviously is related to our priest that has gone missing. I wouldn't be surprised if he was giving them a run for their money. They obviously have bitten off more than they can handle, we need to step-up our efforts to find him._"

Aaron smiled. This was the first time the priestess openly acknowledged she had a soft spot for the badger.

Ishanah smiled. "_We should step-up the cleansing ritual; maybe this will help calm her mind._"

Aaron nodded. "_It will help limit the destruction as well._"

Both dunked and covered their ears as another flash of light was closer than should be. They turned around and quickly made their way down the other side of the hill, much to the relief of their aides.

* * *

"_Let's stop for now. You need to refocus and rest, maybe calm down a bit._"

Paulina was guiding her friend towards a spot to sit down. But the smaller mammal was having none of it. Clare glared at her friend and immediately closed her eyes. It was obvious her emotions were on fire this morning and she was still annoyed at this particular spell. Hilda had said it was one of the most challenging one to learn; this one was the basis for a whole new group that had been lost over the millennia. Now it was these that were proving to be difficult to master. Paulina was having difficulty but from her viewpoint the lioness was learning these remarkably quickly.

"_It is because I am focused, not allowing my feelings to hinder me. Anger is the most difficult to control and the one most likely to hinder your focus, as you are experiencing._" The lioness was gently kneading the badger's shoulders as she spoke in a gentle tone of voice.

Clare thought about this, but only for a millisecond. "_I am fine. It's this spell that's troubling me. Its intricacies are... who in their right mind thought to combine these words?_"

"_It is not our natural tongue, young one._"

Clare knew the voice and knew because of it her life grew more frustrating. "_High Priestess, why?_"

Hilda placed a comforting paw upon the badger's shoulders, its touch near-instantly melted away the frustration that the younger mammal had been feeling. "_These spells were created eons ago; as such our language has changed greatly in the time since. Our culture has changed as well. Therefore it is no surprise that we have difficulty understanding how life was back then, we simply have no reference how difficult times truly were. These spells reflect those times; the Oracles then were tasked with keeping all priests regardless of their affiliation in line. As such they had to be the most powerful, and thus why these spells are difficult to master... unless you understand the whys._"

"_But I'm putting my all into them! They aren't cooperating!_"

The elder vixen continued kneading the younger female's shoulders as the high priestess knelt in front of the young badger. "_It isn't your concentration that's going wrong, as evidence by all this around you. I did this myself as I was learning; now that you have walked in my paw prints I'll share with you what the Moon taught me._"

She motioned for Paulina to join them. Hilda gently pushed the badger onto the rock nearby and assumed the position the two younger one had been standing when practicing the spell. "_In your mind you must be thinking on a specific thing, it is in focusing that allows the spell to channel its energy. Your error isn't in the focus; it is allowing emotions to remain active. Anger is the most troublesome; it is quick and reacts immediately. Hence why this spell discharges before your thoughts can command it to the next part of the spell. Clare... you must calm your desire for vengeance, or else the next time you lose control the energy will release close to where you stand. I don't have to explain what will happen if this occurs._"

Clare wasn't the only one that visibly shook; Paulina must have realized just how lucky she had been, it was obvious on both female's faces. Hilda chuckled.

"_It was I that countered each spell that released dangerously close to you. I will teach you counter-spells, but only after you have mastered this one. Oracles had the lesser-known title of Battle Priests, hence why they were tasked with keeping the other factions in line. They also went out with the hunting parties, protecting them as they searched for prey; or in the case of prey they protected the working parties from predators._"

Clare suddenly looked up at the elder fox. "_Protecting the hunting party? They participated in killing prey?_"

Hilda chuckled. "_No. From larger predators or from large mammals they normally didn't hunt. Remember... back then not every mammal was a meat eater or eaten. Some plant eaters simply were too large to be killed, even by a hunting party. Sometimes these were temperamental or ill-tempered, and charged at the slightest disturbance. Hence the need for powerful magic wielders._"

Paulina held her protégé close, both now having a better understanding of the ancient times and how this spell worked. Hilda was pleased at this, and motioned for both to make one last attempt to conjure the troublesome orb. She was not disappointed; both younger females waved their paws as two tiny pinpoints of light formed, growing in size until nearly as tall as they were. Both of these dimmed until settling into two softly glowing orbs, floating next to each priestess and keeping a certain distance as each moved a short distance from where she once stood.

"_Excellent. These are your orbs of protection, each attuned to your life essence. If you reach out you can feel them giving you strength, but don't rest too long... it will burn you. I'll teach you other spells; each will allow you to manipulate the energy within these orbs. Now you see why these ancient priests were so coveted... and feared. They were also the nemesis of the Dark Priesthood, hence why they were targeted first in the ancient war. But now we must go, dinner is ready and I suspect our neighbors could use some peace and quiet._"

* * *

Marilyn and Caroline found they indeed could romp anywhere they wanted. Except it really wasn't everywhere. They soon discovered they were within a very large estate, the perimeter marked by very large and very high stone walls. On top were mammals that kept watch not only outside but as the two vixens walked nearby. The air was crisp and cool, which was another thing they strongly disliked about this place. They ran to what they could discern was the four outer walls of this estate, and nowhere was there access to the ocean. The nursemaid must have been lying they told each other. This was the first of many things they would discover that they would not like about the vixen that once was the nicest mammal they knew.

The two young vixens never knew this place; in their short lives knew only their grandmother's farm, their father's apartment, their step-grandparent's farm, and their other grandparent's store. Slowly over recent weeks they were being taken to various homes of Nick's relatives, and each proved enjoyable to the sisters. Obviously the treats and gifts had something to do with this, but they genuinely like the elder foxes. Then there was playing with the many bunnies that came to live with their father. At first these were horrified at what the sisters ate, but over time they grew accustomed to it and relieved that the sisters wouldn't eat them. Now the sisters missed the bunnies dearly.

"_Ah... there you two are. Come now, dinner is waiting._"

Marilyn and Caroline sighed. They had agreed on a new nickname for the nursemaid: the wicked witch. She may be nice and proper on the outside, but underneath she was greedy and self-serving. Reluctantly they walked behind the vixen and entered the vehicle; a guard closed the door behind them. As it travelled to the main compound the sisters endured the nursemaid telling what their activities would be tomorrow. Whatever the vixen was explaining, to the sisters it was nothing but venom dripping down and threatening to overwhelm them.

The meal itself was quite tasty and both sisters ate enough to stuff themselves to the gills if they had any. A new vixen cleaned their paws and muzzles, this one introduced herself as their new nanny. Abigail would be far too busy running the estate to properly tend to the needs of these young ones, thus she assigned it to one who was properly educated in such matters. This one refused to give her name, insisting only to be addressed as Nanny.

Bedtime was coming too none too soon, and the new nanny tucked the sisters into a bed obviously meant for a full-grown fox. Lights were turned off and the sisters waited until they were sure she was far down the hall. They retrieved a locket and a small flashlight they had hidden under the mattress. Opening it they looked at the two pictures inside, Nick's head on one side and Judy's the other. She may not be their biological mother, but she was certainly *Mom* to them both. Shortly they closed it and hid both back under the mattress, cuddling together under the blankets and eventually falling asleep. Deep inside them they knew the Wilde-Hopps would be looking for them, the sisters understood they worked at someplace where they did this nearly every day. Hopefully wherever this estate was, it was close enough for them to be found before they were full grown.

* * *

Ramington Steele and Charlotte were sitting in the meeting room at their office. Judy, Nick, Emma, and Lillian departed from the ZPD after the morning meeting was over and now the Wilde-Hopps were here to discuss the terms for hiring this agency. The other officers came along because they wanted to make sure everything was legit and their friends would not be taken advantage of. Even though Mr. Big had his minions making inquiries about the abducted vixens, Judy wanted to do something herself. It was a reprieve when they received a phone-call about the missing daughter, the caller identifying herself as the college-age mink who simply wanted an interview. Afterwards they discovered she was an aspiring private investigator working under the tutorship of a licensed investigative agency.

The wolf laid out his plan to address the missing vixens, which involved sending out his current group of trainees as well as having a select group of his associates to help. The wealth of knowledge and tactics assembled would have best chance to discover the trail.

"_Private investigators, at least we who hold to standards, are more than mammals sneaking around in the dark. We train regularly to know not only the current laws and regulations but new tactics our organization have developed. Rest assured... your young ones will be found._"

At that moment a small group of polar bears walked into the office. These didn't need to be introduced, they were well-known to all. Especially the arctic shrew the lead bear deposited upon the table.

"_Godmother... why are you doing business with these mammals?_"

Judy motioned for Nick to keep his mouth shut. "_Mr. Big, sir... I desire their services for more than one reason, but the immediate tasking will be to judge their effectiveness. I want as many mammals out searching for my young as possible. I know you have resources and tactics to get the vixens found. What I desire of this agency is something afterwards. As a member of the Council of Elders, I need another source that is competent to help Nickolas and me in our duties to the council. Finnick may not be available when we need him, or your minions for one reason or another. Should this detective prove competent, I will know his services will be available even if at the last resort._"

She waited for the shrew's reply. If he was not convinced, more than she and her consort would be iced.

"_Godmother... I am displeased you would do this without first consorting with me. But your reasoning is sound therefore no penalty will be assessed. However the expenses incurred will solely be yours to bear, as I'm sure was your intention._"

Mr. Big looked straight into the wolf's eyes. "_Know this: I will be watching. If excessive usury is put upon the godmother, I will have your hide. Proper charges are acceptable, as we both are business mammals. Perhaps if you prove as competent as the godmother hopes you are, then I may require your services at some later date._"

He kissed Judy's cheek and accepted trading fist-bump with Nick; this was something he started doing with Colonel Kohle and General Rommel a few months ago. Koslov picked him up and both departed the office going on their next stop down the street.

Nick let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "_*Whew* That was a close one._"

"_Judy_" Emma said as her nervous paws rubbed upon one another. "_You shouldn't have kept him in the dark. I'm not entirely certain Lillian and I could have pulled you out of his wrath._"

Judy hugged the lynx and then the lioness. "_Sorry about that. I didn't know he could find me so quickly. But I wasn't lying; I really do need to determine if this detective is as competent as he claims. Juggling duties between the ZPD and the council has gotten tougher in recent months._"

Charlotte giggled as Mr. Steele feigned indignant. "_Officer Hopps, I'll have you know I'm the best private eye you'll ever meet._"

Charlotte was calming him down as Nick was doing likewise with Judy. Meanwhile the front door opened and four females entered and came into the room when it was obvious this was where everyone was. Charlotte motioned them to sit near their mentor and wait to be introduced. Judy and Nick instantly recognized the mink, but waited to be formally introduced.

"_These are my apprentices who will be doing most of the legwork on your case, at least within city limits of Zootopia._" Mr. Steele said. "_This is my senior apprentice Janis Wallow. Her assistants are Mindy Riverbay and Rachel Canny. Our newest member is Kathrin Wintersprite._"

Judy let out a sharp gasp. "_Are you related to Carl and Kimberly Wintersprite?_"

Kathrin nodded her head. "_They are my parents._"

Apparently the meeting was unofficially put on hold; Judy had quickly opened her zphone and now was showing the vixen many pics of her nieces. Both giggled as some showed the young females in various positions after being caught doing something mischievous. Some were of the two saying their bedtime prayers, some eating at the table with many young bunnies sharing their veggies, and one of the two covered with bubbles as they were taking a bath.

"_Do they get to eat meat?_" Kathrin asked somewhat sheepishly.

Judy giggled and showed a few pics of the vixens tormenting the bunnies, some of which had become used to these antics and had joined in pretending to eat meat. One that Judy was most proud of was them helping Nick grill something out in the backyard on her parents burrow. A few more were them grilling something with their Wilde grandparents, where she wasn't certain but happy that they were developing proper bonding to all their grandparents, even those with ears longer than should be. Judy sent the whole catalog of pics to Kathrin's zphone after she noticed the vixen's facial expression; obviously she wasn't certain if asking for a few would be inconsiderate or not.

"_Ok... this is enough. We should end this meeting and decide if you wish to retain our services._" Mr. Steele was sitting calmly, several papers displayed before him. Charlotte was now standing beside him, holding a stack of folders that if their services were retained, needed signatures at various points in each folder. A couple of these would be handed to the Wilde-Hopps as their personal copies.

Emma and Lillian excuse themselves and pulled the two outside so they could have words and express their concerns. A few minutes later everyone returned and the documents were signed. Lillian reminded the wolf of the words Mr. Big spoke, which naturally made the apprentices curious but held their questions until their customers left the building. When everything that needed to be done was completed, the ZPD officers exited and departed in their cruisers. Now the wolf and ewe could bring their charges up to speed.

"_Yes, we had an unexpected visitor which our client didn't expect as well_" the wolf said nonchalant. Charlotte nodded her agreement. Everyone sat in their usual places in the meeting room while the wolf explained the visit and the scope of duties each of them would be responsible for. While he didn't want Kathrin involved, she was close family after all, he did allow her to be partnered with Rachel, the other fox. Because this would be more dangerous than normal he paired Janis and Mindy, in this manner the two groups could watch each other's backs while performing the assigned tasks.

When the young females finally departed to have dinner at their usual eatery, Charlotte and Ramington watched them leave. These days it was never a sure thing they would return, thus these older mammals wanted one last impression. Both soon returned to get started on their own tasks; the ewe to get the necessary permits and travel itineraries, the wolf to coordinate with his associates and former pupils. This case was obviously more than his assets could handle, and many of his fellow detectives owed him a favor or two. Others he would haggle and barter to get their cooperation. But a select few would jump at the chance to get involved with finding the young of Zootopia's famous fox and bunny.

* * *

Finnick couldn't believe that numbskull fox couldn't have the decency to fox-up and ask him directly for help. When Mr., Big asked him to lead the search it was obvious he couldn't refuse, the alternative would be iced. It wasn't that he would have refused, after all he had gotten used to the two vixens playing with his fur. They did prove useful, once they found a tick that had recently embedded itself in the crook of his ear. It was tasty and both searched his body, stopping only when his wife Valarie put her paws upon a part she said was her responsibility to search.

Now he was strategizing with Raymond and Keven; the brothers having good ideas which made sense.

"_It is obvious whoever took the youngsters would not be stupid enough to stay in Zootopia_" Raymond said as he pointed to where he thought most likely their location. Finnick had to agree it made sense, considering the threats the nursemaid had made in recent months.

"_Agreed. It was the work of the nursemaid. This is her last mistake; I'm certain Mr. Big will want to have words with her. First we have to prove this theory and then prepare to recover them. Afterwards he can do with her as he wish._"

The remainder of the afternoon was spent finalizing their plan and moving resources. After briefing Mr. Big on who they thought was responsible and getting his permission to leave, they were off. Ziva made sure they had enough provisions and an account number set aside for this mission; obviously they couldn't carry all the food they would need even if it were freeze-dried, therefore meals would have to be paid for which was pre-arranged with a vendor that had previous dealing with the Big family. Fru Fru went with them because she was representing her father in the business and would be the primary negotiator if the vixens were there.

Soon Finnick's team and the bears were in the Outback Isles and making their way around the area. His team split up and fanned out, each making their way as quietly and blending in with the locals as their training enabled. Finnick, Fru Fru, Raymond, Keven, and a security team went directly to the main compound. It was no surprise they were forced to wait at the front gate for an hour. Meanwhile Finnick received a few reports from his team, while most were standard check-in reports one in particular reported a possible sighting.

The group sat there for an hour before an arctic fox arrived and introduced himself as the godmother's adjutant. The todd apologized and stated that the godmother was busy and could not entertain unscheduled visitors today.

"_We would like to see the godmother at this moment._" Fru Fru flourished her paw which was a signal to Raymond. He pulled a medallion out of his coat's breast pocket and displayed it so the adjutant could clearly see it. The disc had two coats of arms: one side displayed the Outback Isle Mafia on one side, and the Big Family's on the other side. This was primarily made of gold with silver highlights and precious gems, these on both sides of the medallion. The effect clearly wasn't what the small shrew expected.

"_One moment, please... I will need to inform her of this development._" The todd quickly departed without allowing the shrew to say anything. Finnick expected her to literally fly off the handle as was her usual practice when not given her way. Fru Fru must've noticed his flummox and spoke plainly.

"_We are not among my minions, thus such behavior would only weaken my negotiation position. Obviously the nursemaid is settling into her position as supreme ruler, so it behooves me to treat her in a respectful manner until my father arrives. It will be he that reminds her that she is merely a steward and not the actual ruler. We need to have proof our vixens still lives and give it to him. Only as long as they still breathe will my father have a strong position to force her to allow him to see them. Possibly force her to turn them over into his care until they reach the age of maturity. But... none of this is a certainty._"

Finnick sighed. "_My bet is the nursemaid will resist. Quite possibly attempt to kill your father, maybe us should we actually get an audience with her._"

"_That will be difficult, as we will do what we can to prevent this_" Keven spoke as confidently as he could.

"_Once our packages are found I'll have them under watch. Video can be streamed should he need proof._" Finnick tapped a few words in his zphone and soon sent the message.

Moments later the todd returned and bid them follow him. The luxurious vehicle the road in moved smoothly and quicker along the road. When they arrived they were ushered into a room decorated in finery that seemed somewhat out of place. Fru Fru made a subtle paw wave that Finnick understood meant she wanted pics taken. He made several with the small camera disguised as a lapel flower. It didn't take long before the nursemaid arrived; Abigail Canny's clothes made it obvious she thought herself more important than these guests believed she should.

"_Welcome to the Outback Isles! I was not told you were coming; perhaps you were not taught the intricacies of proper communication with your allies? But since you are young I'll excuse such inexperience._" Abigail's' facial features made it plain she held the upper paw.

"_Nursemaid, I..._" This was all the shew said before she was interrupted.

"_I am the ruler here. Address me in the proper manner, or I'll have all of you removed from my territory._"

Fru Fru had to quickly motion for everyone to remain silent before returning her gaze back to the vixen. "_You are only the steward not the rightful heir. It would behoove you to remember this, or should I inform my father of your arrogance?_"

Abigail's face hardened. "_It is neither you nor your father that dictates who controls this territory. I have presented my credentials and those that refused to bow the knee have been put to the death. All that remain are dedicated to me. These recognize that I once was the right-paw of the previous godfather, and with the death of the recent godfather this makes me the next rightful ruler._"

Fru Fru now had a wolfish grin across her muzzle. "_No nursemaid... it is the two vixens born from Josephine Wintersprite. These are the next in line to rule the territory._"

Abigail made a flourish with her arm and several guards entered the room. "_There is nothing more to be gained from this discussion. I will not acknowledge their birthright. I have established a new dynasty and it will be my young that inherit control of these lands._"

"_You presume that you will retain total control, nursemaid. You are mistaken_" Fru Fru glared at the vixen and the nearby guards. Abigail returned the glade with a scoff.

Another flourish and the group were forcibly removed. The vehicle took them back to the front gate where they were let out and strongly encouraged to leave. Fru Fru ordered her group into the vehicles they arrived in and soon they were off in the distance. Once sufficiently out of eyesight they turned off and parked into the forest far enough where they could camp without attracting unwanted attention. In short time their campsite was set up and communication reestablished with the teams previously deployed. While Finnick was sending and receiving reports from his teams, Fru Fru was doing likewise with her father.

* * *

Janis, Mindy, Rachel, and Kathrin walked along the streets of this village. Although they were supposed to stay within the borders of Zootopia, Kathrin had gotten a clue from her parents. Her parents had been talking to Judy and the bunny let slip that Nick was in communication with his former hustler partner who was somewhere in the Outback Isles. Since both Rachel and she had relatives that lived there it was little difficulty arranging for one of their relatives to allow their group to stay for a few days. While meals were provided, the budding private eyes pooled their money together and purchased enough ingredients so Mindy would have something suitable to eat, seeing as the otter prefer seafood to land-based meats.

While here they soon discovered they weren't the only ones searching for the missing vixens. They had come across some of Finnick's teams and quietly eavesdropped as the team asked discrete questions to a storekeeper. With patience they soon learned most of the areas that had been searched already. They caught a lucky break when a young vixen mistook them for talent seekers; not realizing they were feeding her misinformation as long as she talked about her male that was guarding a couple young vixens. Once having a general idea where to find the male, the private eyes departed and made their way to the location.

Janis and Mindy had to stay inside the sedan, since they were not foxes. This left Rachel and Kathrin to be out and about to find the vixens. As luck would have it they found Marilyn and Caroline being escorted in a nearby park. The vixen escorting the two was obviously trained in young mammalian education, most likely was a professional nanny as the clothing seemed more like a uniform than private clothing. After tailing them for the remainder of the afternoon, taking many pics and noting the two youngsters were not overly excited but remained cordial to the older vixen, they returned to their guest house. There they composed what they discovered, included several pics, and sent a zmail to their mentor. Moments later they received a reply from Charlotte confirming receipt and urging them to return promptly to Zootopia.

The females stayed overnight and in the morning bid their hosts goodbye, thanking them for the excellent accommodations and meals. The elder foxes were genuinely curious how these females of mostly different species got along so well. Once it was explained they were all aspiring investigators and by working as a team could they succeed, the elder foxes wished each much success in their chosen career. The drive back to Zootopia was uneventful and soon they reached the front door of the Details-R-Us Detective Agency. Once inside each told of the adventure from their perspective, and handed over the data chip containing all pics taken and their individual written reports.

Afterwards the four females went to the Italian eatery just down the street.

* * *

"_So our packages were last seen mixed in with acorns, eh?_" Fru fru asked. She spoke in code so non-party members would not be alerted. They were in a small café in a nearby village where they had set up their operation. Occasional glances by nearby patrons told her they needed to keep their conversation hush-hush if not cryptic.

"_At the national park where apparently bears thrashed them about._" Finnick's code words meant they were seen at a village park and were being rough-housed. It was not a surprise Raymond and Keven's ears perked up at these words. Finnick leaned over and showed them the message he received; this cleared the misunderstanding and both brothers were satisfied they were not actually abused by real bears. Mr. Big did not like paying for his associates' medical bills if it could have been avoided.

"_This is already being sent to the appropriate authority for remediation._" Fru Fru's code words for her father was notified and waiting his instructions. Moments later a soft ping on her zphone announced his reply. After she read the screen she promptly closed the application and motioned everyone to lean closer.

"_Postmaster is on his way. We are to continue and see if proper remediation for our packages can be made. If not then we are to await his arrival._"

Finnick had been keeping an eye on the group of arctic-species consisting of wolves, foxes, and bears that been giving his group a wary eye over the past few minutes. These patrons were now giving his group their full attention which now was making him uncomfortable. His body language was not lost on those in his group. Fru Fru scrambled onto his shoulder and looked directly at those in the café.

"_What we're discussing has no bearing on your evening, good mammals. Be of good cheer and return to your evening_" she squeaked. She might as well have been giving them the secret of Colonel Sander's chicken recipe for all the good her words did.

A brawl broke out which apparently must have been a tradition in this area; claws, hooves, gnashing of teeth were everywhere. Finnick wasn't the only one silently cursing her provocation of what obviously was used as an excuse for all this. He was thankful she was hanging onto his clothing although he lost track where she was at this moment. Raymond and Keven were dishing out as much if not more than they received, truth be told where they found the bottles of brandy that now were broken and effectively being used to slice-n-dice most mammals that got too close to them. This fight would have continued if not for the shotgun that announced itself somewhere in the room.

"_I don't know who started this but you_" the bouncer pointed at Finnick, "_will pay for the damages one way or another, from your hide if necessary._"

Fru Fru waved the fennick fox to keep silent and then jumped onto the counter. "_I assume you already have an amount in mind, or is it a sliding scale?_"

The wolf lowered his muzzle until his breath was pushing the shrew's dress up as in a classic Marilyn Monrattie movie. "_Guess my amount._"

It was a mistake. His eyes became as saucers as his mouth frothed and foamed, followed by his gargling with his own blood until his body slid to the floor. Maybe it was the quickness how it happened that startled the roomful of mammals, or perhaps the question where she hid the sword somewhere on her body. Either way the shrew now wiped her blade on the bar rag and then walked to the edge to look down on the body.

"_You would have received full compensation for the damages, good sir. But what's under my dress is not for your eyes, not that you had the stamina to satisfy me._"

She scampered over and jumped on Finnick's shoulder, motioning him and their group to get out of the café before the sheriff arrived. Her group didn't wait for an invitation; they were out the door in record time and soon were at their campsite. Their wounds, if any, were taken care of and each told what had happened from their perspective. It was agreed that the locals were looking for an excuse to fight, and their presence was just the excuse for one. Thankfully all was not lost as one of Finnick's teams reported its recent finding.

"_Group Four found them walking in a park. They were under the care of a vixen, obviously their caretaker or nanny... whichever you prefer to call them._"

"_Good. I'll send this to Daddy and he'll decide our next move._"

Finnick grinned as he leaned towards the shrew, but not too close considering what had happened earlier. "_Like how we are going to show our faces back in town? Or should we move on to the next village?_"

She scampered up to his shoulder and tickled his ear. "_A Big does not back down from lesser mammals. We'll just be extra careful as we move through town. Change of clothes, keeping towards the shadows when necessary, and have weapons ready. After all, a Big doesn't necessarily put oneself into harm's way without precautions._"

They soon turned in for the night, making sure the nightwatch was set and the camper's door locked.

* * *

Judy and Nick were sitting in the meeting room listening to Mr. Steele who sat opposite them describing what had been found, Charlotte at his right-paw side. Janis, Mindy, Rachel, and Kathrin sat on the right-paw end of the table. Opposite them on the left-paw side were Officers Emma and Lillian sitting next to the Wilde-Hopps and Mr. Big at the end of the table with Koslov nearby. Judy was impressed the shrew would be here outside his normal meeting places. Nick... he knew the shrew better. For years during his hustler life he had observed the mafia boss at various places few would ever expect.

"_Godmother, my teams have identified your cubs are healthy and well taken care of. It is assumed their abductor has had the foresight to know their lives are worth more alive than dead. In this the nursemaid, one known as Abigail Canny has proved she knows this. Either that or she still needs them for her other plans._"

Judy's ears flattened and a scowl crossed her face; almost everyone in the room knew what this meant, and those that didn't knew enough to know she was quickly becoming into a foul mood. Nick quickly rapped himself around his bunny and kissed her forehead. While this normally tempered the bunny's reaction, he knew this time she would still blow off some steam.

"_Hon, we know what she wants and we know my magnificent body is wholly yours to dismember. But she can have the scraps after you're finished._"

This did the trick; Judy slapped his belly and quickly wrapped herself around him, memories of his knot from their morning tryst lingering in her mind. He released his breath; being unaware it was bottled up. Another bunny outrage was avoided and soon she would regain her focus to continue what they were here for in the first place. Mr. Big watched the couple; a memory of his own briefly went through his mind. Without physically moving a muscle thus making his thoughts known to those around him, he shook the memory out his head. The husband deftly controlled his wife while allowing her to subtly express herself.

Ramington Steele quietly reviewed his notes while the fox deftly controlled the emotional bunny. It was a known fact that rabbits needed to express themselves in order to function. While Judy was more rational in her personality, this meant when she did get emotional it was more forceful. He was grateful her husband knew how to control her without quashing her; he suspected it did not always go as planned. It was a relief when the bunny yawned and returned to the waking world quickly and ready to continue the meeting. Ramington smiled; he always was amazed how quickly rabbits recovered from exhaustion, sleep, and sex.

"_Ok, now that we have had our reality break let's get back to the topic at paw._" He enjoyed the brief blushing from the bunny.

Mr. Big rapped his small walking cane on the table. "_Let's watch the pictures my team has sent in... as well as those these fine young mammals brought along them._"

The room darkened and the viewscreen unfolded followed shortly as a series of pics appeared. These showed the young vixens in various places, obviously during several times of the day. They were walking in a manner denoting submissiveness and obeying with minimal compliance.

The wolf cleared his throat. "_This concludes our part in this operation. Colonel Kohle will take over from here and I'm certain Mr. Big has something up his sleeve. We will monitor things if nothing more than to keep an eye on anything that either of these might miss. This is after all our stock and trade, and we don't needlessly put ourselves in harm's way if we can avoid it._"

Soon everyone left but the four trainees, the wolf, and the ewe. These spent the remainder of the next few hours setting up the meeting room so they could watch what was happening during the rescue operation, courtesy of Mr. Big.

* * *

Abigail Canny watched the viewscreen. The cameras from many locations were cycled through in rapid succession. The invaders were methodical, innovative, and somehow bypassed her security. Somehow some of her minions had feigned allegiance and now must be working with them. No matter, she would deal with these soon enough. But first she needed to get her guards out there to deal with this matter. But first she needed to get the vixens on the way to the hidden valley where a safe house was currently hidden.

The phone call to the nursemaid's quarters was brief; she left instructions to get them out quickly and where she wanted to meet them. After hanging up she returned her attention to the viewscreen. Things were deteriorating faster than she liked, after consulting with her staff it was obvious that these invaders were more than a simple rescue team. She switched through the cameras and soon it was clear she was seeing not only GSD teams but military special forces. These weren't the ones she was concerned about most... it was those working for the Tundratown boss that was more dangerous.

"_All right... continue the defenses and keep me informed. I'm going to retrieve the young ones; get my copter to the designated rendezvous point._"

As she walked towards her personal quarters she almost ran into a guard running towards her; he gave her adequate warning that the inner compound had been breached. Cursing she turned around and made a beeline to her personal escape tunnel. She activated her zphone and sent the self-destruct code. Within moments her quarters were engulfed in flames.

* * *

Colonel Kohle watched the screen as the live feed showed his agents in action. Team Bravo and Echo wear the spearhead and thus tasked with infiltrating the estate from different sides. Chances for success were increased by this tactic and these were his best. He was annoyed but Chief Vaulter, and Commander McHorn were in the room; these were here to coordinate the rescue efforts with the ZPD and Mr. Big's minions. He wondered just where the Tundratown boss was, but his inquiries were responded as *_He is preoccupied on other matters_*. The dog suspected he knew exactly what the shrew was doing, since after being involved with him on several recent events he had seen what a mafia boss could do when he decided to use subterfuge and surprise.

Savage sent a message to Walker, directing her to go to the other side of the building. He had been monitoring Team Echo which unfortunately ran into many guards and now the general alarm had been activated. Thankfully Mr. Big had a few of his minions here; they had sabotaged some controls and misdirected some guards responding to the alarm. Now everyone was thankful General Rommel had sent a small detachment of special ops to assist in this rescue. These were creating a distraction that effectively split the responding guards; while killing was their forte they were equally gifted in using lesser methods to accomplish the mission. Savage sent a short message to the SF team leader informing him of his team member's current positions and goals.

Nick had his paws full; Judy simply refused to stay with the group. Now she had ran off into the building and was tracking down the vixen. He knew what she planned to do; the nursemaid made it plain she wanted to kill his wife and claim him for her own. Judy was bound and determined to make the nursemaid pay for not only abducting her cubs but having plans to trespass on her husband's carrot. Nick had a flashback: this brought back memories of those dark days when he was chained and forced to pleasure her former boss; it was not as pleasant as some males thought. Now he was racing through the halls trying to catch up with an angry and determined bunny. The heavy footsteps behind him reassured him that whatever guards he may encounter would be quickly handled.

Finnick was cursing up a storm, thankfully in his own head. Raymond and Keven were chasing after the Wilde-Hopps, he knew they were cursing inside their mind; they had to be, even though outwardly they would say they were doing their tasking. He directed his teams to the other side of the building to create a distraction; hopefully this would draw out most of the guards thus giving the suicidal bunny a slim chance to do whatever it was she was attempting. Nick was not too far behind, thus her chances for success was upped a notch. Add the two bears to the mix and her chances dramatically increased.

* * *

The nursemaid heard the soft beeping coming from under her pillow. She nearly beat Marilyn and Caroline to the radio that was carefully hidden under the mattress. She clicked the mic and spoke an alpha-numeric code and waited for the reply. A gruff voice notified her there was a breach in security and to rendezvous at a specific place. She replied in the appropriate response and turned to her charges.

She pulled out her badge and showed it to the youngsters. "_I'm Agent Rhonda Walkerson, member of GSD Team Lima. Now that the rescue operation is underway let's get you two out of here and back where you belong._"

Naturally the two young vixens didn't believe her until the entrance of Raymond and Keven, once Agent Walkerson showed her ID and they were convinced she was what she claimed. These bears were known to the vixens and now both were being held in the bear's paws. The brothers had lost track of the Wilde-Hopps and were backtracking when they came upon this room. Now these five were tracking the fox-bunny, using Agent Walkerson's knowledge of where Abigail's personal quarters was to guide them. It was obvious this was where Judy would eventually end up, and they needed to get there before the bunny did something that would end her career.

They passed many bodies of guards that had been tranquilized; if she stopped to investigate she could determine which dart came from Judy or Nick. A short beep announced a message waiting. She read it and smiled; her team had intercepted both Judy and Nick and now they were working to conduct a proper search. Unfortunately they also said the former nursemaid was on the run; this was obvious after the nursemaid's room suddenly became engulfed in flames. It was a no-brainer she was attempting to escape and start this operation from a new hiding place. After talking with the brothers she had an idea. She sent a message to her team suggesting they head towards a specific location. She told the brothers where she wanted to go; there was a secret tunnel that led to a hidden valley. This would be a safe place to wait for a rescue copter.

Little did she know who else was waiting at that exact location.

* * *

Abigail Canny couldn't believe it. She had everything planned, everything operating as she foresaw. But never in a million years did she think the Tundratown mafia boss would get involved. She had sent an envoy with a personal message reaffirming the agreement he made with her boss, Josephine Wintersprite. Her envoy returned dead, unceremoniously dumped out the back of a helicopter; a written message tied to his front paw. It simply said she should have invited him to reaffirm it soon as she became leader, but since she waited until his forces came to reclaim that which she stole she would be iced.

Abigail knew exactly what this meant. He would kill her if ever she was captured. She knew the hidden passageways under this complex and hurriedly making her way through them. She made the turns masterfully, avoiding the dead ends which would eat up time and allow those hunting her to slowly catch up. She was almost at the final turn, the one leading to a small glen which its opening was cleverly hidden by thick bushes and trees.

She ran into something solid; something that shouldn't be here. A sharp pain announced itself in her throat, and upon reaching up she felt her paw becoming wet. In a nanosecond she smelled blood, her head felt light and her eyes started to become unfocused. She stumbled backwards and fell, landing against a chair. She grasped her throat in a feeble attempt to stem the blood loss, allowing her head to rest upon the table nearby. It was then she heard the voice; one she recognized and instantly wished it wasn't so.

"_Ms. Canny... nursemaid... you stole something that didn't belong to you. It was never going to be allowed for you to reign over the Outback Isles. I'm certain you had plans, ones to ensure these young vixens never grew up to assume their rightful places as true rulers over these lands. What you didn't know was this... the ancient pact I made with your former boss, Ms. Josephine Wintersprite, allows me to ensure the proper leadership is stable in these lands. This means I am now their godfather and am responsible to ensure their well-being until they reach the age of maturity. You on the other paw will not live to see their next year._"

The world was slowly turning dark and soon the nursemaid, Abigail Canny, slid into the world beyond death.

Koslov signaled to Raymond and Keven, who removed their paws from the young vixen's mouths. They released the sisters who raced to the table, holding their paws over their mouths as tears slowly dropped towards the floor. Slowly they knelt and ran their paws over the face of the dead female. Mr. Big and the bears allowed them to grieve over the body, over she that would have ended their young lives without mercy or regret. Moments later according to tradition he motioned for the bears to get them to their feet. Gently but firmly they did so, ensuring they looked towards the shrew.

"_Marilyn... Caroline. Grieve if you must but now is not the time. This vixen would have ended your lives for nothing more than to ensure her rulership over that which rightfully belongs to both of you. She was given every chance to return you, both of you. She chose to ignore my request and that of your parents. Therefore I had to act, and in doing so I acted with extreme prejudice. Koslov stopped her, my blade slit her throat. She died a death undeserving her family's heritage. For your sake and to retain her family's dignity, I will have her body properly prepared and returned to them for burial. Now... let's leave and find your parents. They are here and have been looking for you._"

Marilyn and Caroline nearly rushed out of the tunnel, stopped only when Raymond and Keven grasped them and held them up on their shoulders. Together they walked out, Koslov holding the shrew as was his duty. It took them nearly an hour to return to the main compound, and upon arriving was nearly bowled over by an excitable bunny. Tears were shed as Judy held her daughters; obviously this was how she saw them in recent months. Nick grinned and patiently waited until the vixens could coax the bunny to release them, upon which it was Judy's turn to watch the vixens be tightly embraced by their father. Soon the newly restored family gathered with the bears who by now sought comfort in the air conditioned bus that brought them here. The drive back to Zootopia was filled with the excitable vixens telling as much as they could remember that happened since they were abducted.

The next weekend The Wilde-Hopps were visiting the Hopps Farm, Nick's parents and grandparents were here as was the young vixen's maternal grandparents, Carl and Kimberly who brought along a few of their own young. Kathrin was also here; Mr. Steele having given her time off to enjoy reacquainting with her two nieces. Albert and Opal, along with Floyd and Elizabeth, had the older kits still living at home prepared lunch and the picnic area. It was a celebration sure to be remembered for many years.

* * *

Empress Whitefang sat on her throne, reading a report her spies had just delivered. She displayed no emotion but what this contained caused her grave concern. Gregor McKeen was killed by the Zootopians, his wife and newborn cubs killed in the same attack. While she didn't know the vulpine, she clearly understood the result of the attack. The Zootopians meant business and the fox failed to anticipate it. An amendment to this report simply stated a minor official in the Outback Isles was assassinated, this placed upon the Zootopians as well.

"_So... they truly do understand the use of power_" she muttered to no one in particular.

Gregor McKeen, if she understood her husband, held the title of Alpha Ten in the Dark Council. Although not mentioned in this report, her husband once told her of another member now dead, but this one at the paws of the council itself. Alpha Eleven acted foolishly and himself bested by the Zootopians, hence explaining his execution. This meant that two important members were now dead by deed or by effect by the Zootopians. Now they struck again in another land not theirs, this time to another fox that had the misfortune of underestimating them.

"_They shall not claim my husband's hide._"

She now stormed out of the throne room walking in a manner that spoke volumes, in a manner that her ire would instantly order the death of any mammal that had the misfortune of crossing her path. In her younger years she was an accomplished spy, thus she kept her former gear stowed and ready for use at a moment's notice. An old spy tale once said the only news you could trust was that you gathered yourself. She no longer had a slim and lithe body, having several litters of cubs did this. But her habit of exercise and stretches kept it strong and pliable, ready to go to battle if the situation required it. Just like the game of chess: the queen was the most powerful piece, and in real life she needed to ensure she was equally powerful.

The Zootopians incurred her ire; they had better be prepared.


	13. 2x03 - ZPD's New Plan

**ZPD's New Plans.**

"_Good morning Zootopia._ _I'm Peter Moosebridge. Fabienne Growley has been placed on sick leave as per her doctor's orders due to flu-like symptoms. We here at ZNN News wish her a quick and speedy recovery. And now for your morning news. Yesterday a joyous celebration was held in the Meadowlands as two missing vixens were reunited with their family. We reported their story a while ago and all here at ZNN News wish to express our appreciation for their safe return. Pics and video can be seen on our website_."

"_In other news medical authorities report that several medicines have had promising results against the Moo-han Virus. Studies are continuing at Zootopia General Hospital and several hospitals throughout the region. Furthermore they report that the infection rate has hit an apparent plateau, thus encouraging citizens to continue following the guidelines set forth earlier._"

"_Our two reporters have an update on their experience. Ladies the floor is yours._"

On screen both vixens were sitting on a bedside in floral-print pajamas wearing bunny slippers and surrounded by stuffed dolls. Victoria was holding one that resembled a grandma fox complete with glasses; Audrey was holding a doll resembling Judy Hopps in farmer gear. Both were obviously looking not quite healthy but not completely sick, just somewhere a bit more than sleep deprived.

"_Thank you Peter. We are using our basic camera set upon a tripod for this broadcast, seeing as you can tell Audrey and I are coming down with the common cold. Dr. Rodgers assures us this isn't the Moo-han Virus and put both of us on bedrest with orders to drink plenty of fluids and eat chicken soup regularly._"

She paused to swat the empty bottle of Merlot out of Audrey's paws, the vixen had been looking into the empty bottle and obviously not aware this was being broadcast.

"_We sent our camera crew to get video of how the average Zootopian citizen is dealing with this unusual medical condition throughout our great city. Roll the tape._"

The video showed various scenes throughout the ecosystems; many citizens were wearing facemasks continually and a few wore gloves. Almost everyone wore long-sleeve shirts and pants or trousers; rare was it that one could see fur or skin on their arms or legs. It was awkward to see mammals that normally wore footpads or none at all suddenly wearing shoes. It was obvious these were still getting used to wearing these and one could speculate why simply by looking towards what was happening in the Meadowlands.

Audrey spoke next. "_See those new to wearing shoes? We asked Dr. Bearinton for his opinion and he summarized it this way: they simply think the Moo-han Virus can be brought home upon their feet, hence protecting themselves by wearing shoes which easily removed before entering the home. We consulted Dr. Otterton and his list of healthy practices can be found on this stations' website._"

Victoria wrapped a paw around Audrey and both shared a hug. "_It's time for us to return to observing doctor's orders and get back to bed. Back to you Peter._"

The moose's head was slightly cocked as he was looking towards someone off-camera; shortly he returned his face towards the camera. "_Our management sends their best wishes for a speedy recovery to our favorite reporter duo. We are sending over your favorite tea-types in teabags along with a small coffee maker, something you both already know how to use for hot water purposes. For our viewers that wish to know what these ladies prefer, you can find it on our website. Now to see what the weather for today is..._"

* * *

Mother Nature reached out and tapped the very pregnant doe; it was time for her kits to enter this world and they had been a rambunctious bunch. Dr. Frankinmyrl had his paws full in the last two months of her pregnancy. It was dangerous for teenage does to become pregnant in quite the same manner as for an adult doe with a large litter. Both had limited space in their belly for growing kits, it was not unusual for these to kick someplace in their mother that could result in damage leading to internal bleeding or paralysis. Often times this led to death. Therefore the doctor had a pliable shield surgically implanted between her womb and body cavity. This was a recent invention of his, theorizing it would absorb the majority of a kit's kick energy while allowing the mother as much flexibility to move around as a normal pregnant doe would.

Bridget, Mindy's mother and a nurse herself, diagnosed the beginning of Mindy's labor early one morning. She sent Kimberly to get the Hopps ready to move her sister to the hospital. Bonnie, Opal, and Elizabeth rushed over to the old burrow to help Bridget prepare Mindy for the trip. They probably went mostly to keep Ralph from being overly excited; this was his first litter and new fathers were notoriously jittery and controlling. Having his elders nearby would greatly reduce strain on Mindy's family, and quite possibly keep her from actually hurting him when his antics grated on her nerves.

Stu, Albert, and Floyd made the arrangements for transportation, which naturally meant getting the old truck prepared and Floyd's estate-provided sedan warmed up. When Mindy and Ralph were ready Floyd parked the sedan near the burrow's front door; Bridget and Bonnie helped Mindy into the rear seat. Both mothers sat next to her while Elizabeth and Kimberly sat in the front with Floyd as he drove to Plainsburrow Hospital nearby in Bunny Burrow. Stu had Ralph with him in the truck's cab while those sworn to be godparents ride in the back. Albert and Opal stayed on the farm to control the younger bunnies that by now were excited about their newest cousin's imminent birth.

Judy and Nick sent flowers and their well-wishes; they were in Zootopia and not due to visit for a couple weeks. Considering the increase in operation tempo, this just might not be possible. Judy did call her sister-in-law to wish her well; Marilyn and Caroline sent their well-wishes, even though they probably didn't fully understand what the occasion was. Nick's parents sent their well-wishes as did Carl and Kimberly. Jill and her law firm partner Clara gathered up any Hopps siblings in college that wanted to see Ralph's newborn kits and brought them to Bunny Burrow. Jenny brought her new husband and her camera; she still was the family's photographer and thus wanted Ralph's first litter properly taken.

Bridget and Kimberly were the only ones allowed to stay constantly near Mindy's bedside. Bonnie and Stu chose to alternate between the lounge and Mindy's room, mostly to keep the well-wishers updated and to get the nervous father out walking about. Traditionally it was always a good idea to have new fathers removed from the expectant mothers' bedside; usually his parents or siblings took him for a walk in the garden or for a small drink to calm his nerves.

Dr. Frankinmyrl and Nurse Otterton entered the room and did a quick evaluation, they pronounced the litter's birth imminent and had Mindy moved into the birthing room. Bridget was allowed to follow since it was tradition for the doe's mother to be nearby during birthing process. Since rabbits birthed their young in a sitting position, the chair was specifically designed for a doe to squat as her young entered the world. The doctor positioned to cradle each as they exited their mother's body and the nurse ready to hold the young close to the mother; this allowed her natural instinct to clean her kits while ensuring she did not move off the birthing chair to do so. Sometimes kits were birthed faster than the previous one could be properly cleaned. In this the previous one would be handed to her mother while the newly born would be placed for the doe to start cleaning it, another tradition by rabbits.

Soon all kits were born and cleaned, Mindy was returned to her room and her mother kept watch over her. Occasionally Bridget made trips to the nursery to check on her grandkits and monitor their progress. Kimberly watched over her sister when exhaustion overcame the new mother of ten. Bonnie spent more time there helping the new aunt learn the eccentric behaviors new mothers sometime made. It was not unusual for one to wake up and become excited when feeling her belly that was not as round as it was before. Sometimes it was not feeling the kits movements that woke up the new mother; other times it was simply the necessity to use the restroom, especially now that her body could go without being impeded by multiple small bodies.

Kimberly's Tracker team kept watch from hidden places inside and outside the hospital. They were not the only ones paying particular attention to these newborns. The chancellor sent trackers that were watching and making plans. A certain mink nursemaid from the caverns made a visit around midnight; she had plans for these newborns and she needed to verify their condition. She smiled as all were deemed in perfect health. She radioed the trackers and stood near the nursery room's door; keeping it closed to everyone but those assigned to remove and bring them to the chancellor where he would collect payment before the newly assigned parents could collect their new bundle of joy. But tonight it was not going to be her payday.

No sooner than the trackers arrived to remove and transport these newborns, they were captured and subdued before activating the cyanide pill. The mink nursemaid herself was captured by Kimberly and Bridget; these two expected the abduction would be attempted and were proved correct. Thankfully the only members of the Hopps family that had an inkling what happened was Judy, Nick, Elizabeth, and Floyd. The Wilde-Hopps: because they were standing guard on Mindy's room. And the other two: because they were talking with Judy and Nick. Sheriff Ben Springs held the mysterious mammals until the ZPD sent a vehicle to bring them to a more secure facility in Zootopia, which was remarkably quick.

Because of the attempted abduction, Mindy and her litter were moved to the new hospital on the Council of Elders Estate. Security was much stiffer and both Chief Vaulter and Commander McHorn paid close attention to her well-being. All family that wanted to visit had to be escorted by Elizabeth, Floyd, Judy, and Nick; because these were members of the Council of Elders.

* * *

The elder swine walked down the hall towards the room where the meeting was taking place. His family was of the subspecies known as razorback; tough, independent, and for many millennia lived where other swine dared not go. Their sturdy body and thick hide made going through underbrush a breeze hence the nickname. He had been retired and was the former chief of police for Precinct One. Currently he has been recalled and serves in the ZPD Headquarters where he works for the commissioner. He found retirement less fulfilling than he thought; and although it was through unfortunate circumstances he was glad to have been recalled, he genuinely likes working in the building he once had distain for. Now that he had the chance to see what happened behind the scenes, it greatly changed his understanding and opinion. He moved through city hall and inquired with the mayor's secretary who confirmed the mayor and his staff was waiting for him. He thanked her and went to the appropriate room, knocked and went in when acknowledged.

"_Chief Mondo Razorback reporting as ordered._"

The lion returned the salute and motioned for him to seat himself. He was surprised Commissioner Ursus was already here. What was to be discussed must be something big, he thought to himself. In recent weeks he had overheard talk about some things that needed addressing; and the commissioner himself asked for his opinion on more than one occasion. Now he had a suspicion this is what it all led up.

The mayor briefly shuffled a few papers on his desk before finding one he wanted. "_Chief... in recent weeks the commissioner and I have been in discussion about what to do about a particular problem. Zootopia needs to address the Dark Underground not just here on our home turf; we need to take the fight to them. The mammals in the caverns below us are only a small part of the problem. It is those that control them we must address: the Dark Council. Just as they are trying to remove the governing authority here, so we must remove those that govern them._"

"_To date we have successfully removed two of their senior members, what they call *Alpha*. Unfortunately these were the lowest ones on the ladder. Nevertheless it is a good start. We need an individual to coordinate and run this operation. Military has had good success, but they operate best against a foe that has defined borders and control structure. Paramilitary groups such as the Dark Council do not have either. Since they are sufficiently divested against physical control of actual territory, our military cannot target them effectively. This is where we believe one of our own can succeed._"

Mondo scratched his chin; he had been working in the ZPD headquarters since this emergency started, thus he already had an idea what the lion was about to propose. He didn't like it; it took officers away from their primary responsibility, exposed many areas to excessive risk not only by the underground mammals but the common thieves already among them, and it was poorly thought out in his opinion. But this was purely speculation based on everything he heard via the gossip news network.

"_Mr. Mayor, sir... what are the general objectives you want the ZPD to achieve?_"

Leodore waited to answer, he knew the commissioner was against his plan but at the end of their negotiations the bear got most of what he wanted and pledged to support the goals the mayor wanted.

"_It's named Spearhead; we need to identify those who are giving aid and comfort to the Dark Council. With luck we will also identify those who support the Servants of Truth; those misguided mammals dedicated to hinder relationships they deem unworthy. But the primary goal... is to find and arrest if possible the leadership of the council itself._"

Mondo grunted. "_We all certainly want to get our hooves on the council's members, but the other two objectives... those will be difficult to do. Possibly turn our citizens against us in the process. May I suggest a compromise? Focus on getting the council, the others we can arrest if we have proof of their activities._"

Leodore thought for a moment. "_Very well. But I expect to flush out of hiding any mammal whose allegiance is to either of these organizations._"

"_Mr. Mayor_" the commissioner said as he placed his paw on the mayors' shoulder. "_We will do what we can. Individuals can mask their true selves if wanted, and those with training will be nearly impossible to flush out. I'll pass this over to the GSD and the military. Perhaps they can create methods to accomplish this better than we can. After all, the ZPD is in the business of enforcing rules not in reading minds._"

Mondo reached over and shook the lion's paw. "_I'll accept the assignment. We have access to mammals that think in unconventional ways. These will be my team._"

The commissioner walked out of city hall with the boar in tow. When they arrived at ZPD Headquarters the commissioner's staff was already gathered and over the next few hours they determined the first objectives of Project Spearhead and who was going to be assigned. The senior staff was already working on the commissioner's tasking regarding the Wilde-Hopps officers: are they ready to do tasking above their current paygrade? If they passed, their promotions would fill sorely needed bodies in positions badly needing mammals fully capable of doing the job immediately.

* * *

Colonel Kohle and Agent Savage were having a discussion about a certain missing priest. Things happened in the heat of battle and it was clear Team Bravo felt responsible for disappearance of the Wilde-Hopps family priest, not to mention the badger also held the position of ZPD Religious Counselor. It took the colonel quite some time to assure not only this agent standing before him but the other members of the team.

"_You yourselves know very well what happened that day. The recording devices clearly showed you were up against impossible odds; half of what was thrown against you was something no agent in our history had ever gone against. This is why each of you is being recognized for heroism._"

"_Sir... and what about the priests?_"

Kohle paused for a moment. What he would say next needed to be taken for the genuine manner it would be said in. "_They are being recognized as well. We have been discussing this with the High Priestess and High Priest. While they dismiss the award as nothing more than doing their duty, they acknowledge our right to give it. To us it means much, to them it is a simple gratitude from those they serve._"

"_My team feels it is emphasizing our failure._"

"_Then you would be wrong_" a voice came from the doorway. This new voice both knew. Both were not surprised as the Segway made its way beside the dog.

"_It may be that your team feels this way, but awards are not solely given for successful missions; even though it is rare for such to be given for those that may be considered failures. No... no one could have known what their objective was. Debriefing clearly showed each of your team members thought the Dark Underground simply wanted to eliminate both yourselves and the priest-priestesses your team were assigned to protect. Considering how successful the enemy was in dividing every teammate from each other, it is a wonder that as many survived that did. These awards are well deserved._"

Director Dench looked directly into the hare's eyes. "_Besides... your equipment recorded more than you realize._"

This caught the hare's curiosity. Kohle had a glimmer in his eye; he had volunteered to be the authoritarian and thus giving the director the privilege to place the hook before the agent. Savage's ears were upright and pointed at the mouse, clearly waiting for her to reveal that which caught his attention. She merely wiggled her finger, signaling both of them to follow. They walked through the maze of corridors, road the elevator down many levels of which the hare suspected was more than he ever went, and finally stood outside a large steel door Savage never had seen. This was a very high security area judging by the sheer number of guards displaying a no-nonsense sense of humor and the numerous electronic equipment each were required to go through. When they cleared the last device a door opened and they were ushered into a dark room.

A softly glowing screen was at the front, a couple spotlights focused on the center of a slightly risen stage and the entire room's perimeter was backlit along the edge of the walls where it met the floor. The trio sat in the front row of seats towards the center. A couple of attendants came out and inquired what beverages and snacks they wanted. The mouse requested a cheese platter with a carafe of herbal tea. The dog asked for beef teriyaki jerky and a pitcher of Earl Grey. The hare wanted a decanter of green tea and rye toast. When these were set before the trio the attendants stood off to one side in a cubby hole waiting in case one of them wanted something else.

The screen came to life, showing scenes Savage was already familiar with until a scene displayed that the hare had not seen before. Off on a hilltop was a group of mammals in robes similar to what the priest and priestesses he had been trying to protect. He paused the video via his armchair control panel; and then magnified each mammal. Something was different about these, something that seemed eerily unsettling.

"_What you are looking at is what we call the Dark Priesthood._"

The three mammals jumped in their seats. Savage had drawn his trusty Colt-99 and aimed it towards the voice, and then sheepishly put it back into its holster. The high priestess was slightly taken aback and the high priest merely cocked his head.

"_Apologies for the intrusion_" High Priest Aaron said as his paws waved a calming spell above his head.

"_The Moon deemed it important for our presence. What you are looking at is something we need to give you everything you'll need in the upcoming days. The Dark Priesthood is not to be taken lightly. Now that they have taken an interest in you, Agent Savage, they have made it plain they want to eliminate you. Quite possibly your team as well._" High Priestess Ishanah facial expression was very different from what he normally saw, and now it left a pit in his stomach.

Director Dench was not happy about the unauthorized presence of these two. "_I don't know how you got past security, but the mammals that failed to prevent it will pay a price._"

"_Director... I allowed it._" Senior Technician Pangolin stepped beside the two religious mammals. "_What they have to present is quite possibly the singular thing that may ensure everyone here lives._"

The mouse was looking furiously at the panda. "_You above everyone know proper procedure._"

"_Yes, and I did send the proper request earlier this morning. When I didn't receive your reply in your normal timely fashion, I had Dr. Dexter run a trace. She confirmed it was deleted. Director... we have a mole somewhere._"

Colonel Kohle's ears perked up. "_First the ZPD, now us. Any idea who it is?_"

"_Gene is tracing it now. She should have an idea soon, and then I'll paw-deliver her report to you. For obvious reasons._"

The mouse was slightly relaxed now, but this news was unsettling. She didn't want to think any of her subordinates could be turned; but apparently some could. A cold shiver ran down her spine; only one thing might possibly be the cause and it was nearly unpalatable.

"_Servants of Truth_" the mouse squeaked softly to herself.

"_Agreed_" the dog said just as softly.

Savage sat quietly, letting his mind work the information. He had read the incident report about the giraffe who was once a technician in the ZPD. He had done a search about this mammal past; it was nearly squeaky clean except for recent charitable donations to a charity at first glance seemed legit. Now he wanted Technician Marsha Springs to assist Senior Technician Pangolin in searching for this mole. He chuckled; it would be a strange turn of event if the mammal actually was a mole.

He sensed a pair of eyes looking at him, and answered before the question could be asked. "_Mole... our mole could be an actual mole._"

"_Before we go down that rabbit hole, let's finish why we are here. Ishanah... Aaron... if you will, please._" The mouse motioned towards the priests.

Aaron picked up a remote and clicked a button. "_This is their leader, High Priestess Greta Daperclaw. This information was brought to us by a priestess that had been lost to us many years. This long-lost priestess has an unconscious connection with this hare; both are as we speak trading jabs in the ethereal plane. Soon Greta will make her move and there will be another war in the priesthood._"

Colonel Kohle waved his paws in front of him. "_Whoa whoa whoa... time out. Don't we have enough of that already? Why would they start now?_"

Ishanah looked at the dog with stern eyes. "_Because the abduction of our priest, the badger that serves in the ZPD... they did this solely to convert him._"

The looks on their faces said it all, and the priestess sighed. "_Think back to the founding of Zootopia. It was the actions of a honey badger that cleansed the watering hole that this great city now resides upon. The badger was a priest; first of his species to become one. His species are known to be great fighters and he was no exception. It was the combination of a badger's natural fighting abilities combined with power infused from priesthood... these enabled the badger to be victorious against the hordes of predators sent against him._"

Aaron looked at each GSD member. "_With a honey badger at her command, especially one trained in our ways she can use him to decimate both of our factions with ease. This is why we are here; we must work with your agency to recover our priest before she finishes the conversion._"

Ishanah pointed a finger towards the ceiling. "_One more thing you need to know. The Dark Priesthood has recently joined forces with a couple organizations you are already battling. The Dark Council... and Servants of Truth. Alone each of these are formidable; together they are nearly unbeatable._"

The room remained eerily quiet for several moments. It was obvious that Savage and Kohle was waiting for the director to make a decision.

"_Savage... your team worked with the badger; therefore you should have an idea of his idiosyncrasies. If he is as cleaver as these priests made him to be, perhaps he left a crumb trail. Find him... quickly._"

Aaron put a data chip into a socket and pressed a few buttons. "_This is everything we think you will need on your quest. Get your team together and meet us at our monastery in the Hidden Hills. Senior Technician Pangolin should be able to decipher what's on these files._"

Savage put in a data chip into the slot in his armrest. Immediately it was loaded and a beep signaled it was useable. He pulled it out and put it into his jacket. He didn't say it out loud but the panda and his team shared something no other mammal had, not counting those that were with the Wilde-Hopps when the fled the Lynxion War only to discover their destiny in the Land of the Prophesy. The panda was given control of a bunker filled with advanced equipment no paw in Zootopia had made. It would be cubsplay for her equipment to decipher these files, and maybe there would be more information hidden in those ancient data banks to shed more light on these events.

* * *

Chief Bogo rubbed his eyes. It was tiresome doing his normal load of paperwork while overseeing training ops for the recent batch of recalled retirees. He was very happy to see that the mayor's office sent him several retired officers who had been at senior level. These proved they still knew how to do their jobs; many had only been in retirement less than two years. Thus they only needed a refresher course and new computer access credentials.

"_Chief Mondo Razorback, how has retirement been treating you_?" Bogo warmly muttered. "_Oh, pardon me. You've been recalled and working in the commissioner's office. What brings you down to work amongst us lower levels?_"

"_A lot better before this crap hit the fan. But let's discuss other things before we must get serious._" The boar shook the buffalo's hoof warmly and then sat down. "_Bogo, I must say... you've done well taking over my old job. I hear you put a bunny and fox together as partners. Now tell me the truth... how much trouble has that duo caused you_?

"_A few more grey hairs, Raz... but nothing a strong laying down the hoof can't control_."

"_C'mon now, it's gotta be something you're not telling me_."

"_Raz... I give them some leeway, only because that fox has proven his worth. Since he's come aboard, this department has made significant inroads in closing cases against the Crime Syndicate_."

"_In my time, we knew him as one of many small-time crooks_."

"_I knew that as well. But_ someone _had purged his file in our file room, which gave me a convenient excuse to recommend him to the academy. It was obvious they would straighten him up, and Camp Billy would finish the process converting a civilian into an effective officer. But after the trial they went through at the paws of those elder rabbits, ZPD Mammal Resources revealed they made the necessary changes to get the fox into the academy. Besides... something had changed inside him, and it has something to do with that bunny_."

"_Ok, I'll concede. Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde have proven to be a valuable asset. My best guess is they are the reason the Dark Underground chose to attack. What I can't figure out is why... why did that major crime boss come to our aid?_ _There's no logical reason_!"

"_Officer Hopps gave us the reason: She's the godmother to his grandchild_."

"_Holy Mother of Pearl!_"

"_Yep. This has given ZPD access to the internal workings of the Syndicate itself. Granted we can't just order Officer Hopps to get it any time we want, Mr. Big made that very clear. It wouldn't take long before the Syndicate figured out it was he giving us info... and kill him. No... he only helps us with specific cases. In return, we have to give him information he asks_."

"_Sounds like compromising our data_."

"_Isn't it the same, from his point of view? Either side only gives what's absolutely necessary to get the job done. It's a delicate line we both are walking_."

"_Ok Bogo, that makes sense. Now on to more important matters... where can I set-up my operation?_"

"_How about we split my office? Tear down a wall so we can have a little more room?_"

"_Might work for the short term. How about I take your private meeting room? This way anyone wanting access has to go through you. It also affords me a bit of operational security for my team._"

"_Done and Done. That should free me to do more training for the retirees_."

"_I'll take over training those on my operation. Say... is Officer Wilde working Mids_?

"_He has been working with the detectives under Markle's supervision; they are understaffed and the commissioner authorized his assignment. I've been grooming him towards White Crimes skill-set before this. Officer Hopps is progressing nicely towards General Management_."

"_Ok, let's keep him there. Say, aren't Hopps and Wilde engaged? I thought I saw something last week on ZNN News._"

Bogo smiled. It was obvious the old boar didn't follow the daily news; either that or he was testing him. "_They are married hence why they aren't partners. Back before this I sometimes had to separate them because of duty requirements. Special Ops frequently borrows the fox as does White Crimes department. He has spent more time out of this department than in it. The bunny normally is assigned with two female predator species, Officer Quickpaw and Officer Lioness._"

"_Isn't she the mayor's niece?_"

"_Yes. She doesn't like to be reminded, prefers to earn her own reputation._"

"_So why the double partners?_"

"_Have you heard of the group Servants of Truth?_"

"_*Uhg* Not those misguided mammals! Ok point taken, these acts like a bodyguard_."

"_It allows us to send one unit instead of two, namely them, to back-up any officer pinned down by weapons fire. Officer Lioness loves her guns; always has an arsenal with her. Hence another reason to pair them with the bunny._"

The elder boar whistled. "_So she's trying for the marksman title?_"

"_Yes. Currently held in this department by Officer Wolford. It's getting tougher to judge, both clearly trying outdoing the other. I just might have to declare a tie, although in reality they would still continue the rivalry._"

"_We can always split the title into subcategories._"

"_We both know that works only on paper. It's the bragging rights each is seeking. But I'll go ahead and post that. It'll improve their moral, and competition._"

"_Anything I should know about the bunny? Fox? How are both dealing with these times? Think they have what it takes to stay in the ZPD for the long-term?_"

"_My wife suggested keeping the standard rotation. Dr. Bearinton and Dr. Otterton have been their counselors for well over two years, practically since both joined the force. So far they have not seen anything that may prevent either officer from performing their assignments. Officer Hopps does get homesick when her husband isn't working here, but she has excellent support from his parents. Otherwise I think they will remain indefinitely in the ZPD._"

"_Your wife still works at Zootopia Health Commission?"_

"_Yes. She has taken special interest in the relationship between Hopps and Wilde. She's anxiously waiting when these two become pregnant."_

"_How's her current case going?_"

"_You heard about that?_"

"_It's been in the news. Too bad what happened to the fox-jackrabbit couple. Do you know what happened during the medical exam?_"

"_Claire thinks the med techs simply took too many blood samples in such a short time. The hare simply miscarried. Simple as that. Claire suspects this was intentional; wither it was malicious intent or not... it can't be proven_."

Bogo looked the boar straight in his eyes. "_How many has the mayor authorized you to remove from my roster?_"

Mondo looked him back. "_As many as I need. I'm bringing with me three from the academy and ten retirees. These are suitable for beat duty... but not what I need._"

Bogo knew what this meant. "_So you want to swap them with my current officers. Let's haggle... still want your handicap in poker?_"

The boar grinned. "_Don't need it as I've greatly improved. But seriously Bogo... I only need eight officers. I suspect they will be doing beat duties most of the time, perhaps not as frequently as you need. If we're lucky Colonel Kohle will give us a team to do the surveillance work and maybe the crime boss will give us a heads-up._"

The remainder of the conversation centered on Old Times as the cards moved through their hooves and tall tales were told.

* * *

Team Lima was in the briefing room listening to Chief Mondo Razorback explaining his assignment. Agent Minksin, Agent Walkerson, Agent Rameras, Agent Ricardo, and Technician Skye Winter sat patiently as they could; thus far what was presented seemed like every mission briefing they had gone through before. Colonel Kohle and Chief Bogo were present and already gave their briefings. Now they were being briefed on their tasking.

"_I need GSD's specialty to search and identify how each Alpha's area of responsibility relates to the entirety of the Dark Council's operation. We also must track down our own ZPD Religious Counselor who has gone missing. This is where your team comes in. High Priestess Ishanah and __High Priest Aaron have promised cooperation._"

"_Sir_" Crystal raised her paw waiting permission to speak. The boar nodded and she continued. "_Why use the ZPD? This is our specialty; we or the military should be the only ones doing this._"

"_Agent Minksin... normally you would be correct. But you know the GSD are stretched thin on too many fronts, as is the military and practically every government agency. General Rommel has his paws full assisting the Svalbears against their ancient nemesis the Kodiak Range, not to mention the Lupusdon Empire and their new allies in the Lynxion Empire. The Pentagon is busy on other fronts; thus we are left to do surveillance missions on our own. Once we have a suitable target the general is free to send what forces are most efficient to dispatch it._"

"_Sir_" Rhonda waited to be recognized. "_Why the ZPD? Why not just send our team and wait for our report?_"

The boar paused, collected his thoughts, and then continued. "_Frankly speaking... I am banking on Officer Hopp's unique relationship with a major mafia boss; one that just happens to be a member of the Dark Council. Through her we'll get leads quicker than sending your team by themselves. She'll benefit by your abilities and the rodent will provide his minions suitable to assist both of you. The ZPD refuses to let one of their members go on these missions alone, even with your team tagging along. Hence why several of them will be assigned; I will mix-n-match teams depending upon mission specs, thus we'll cover twice the territory. In theory at least, everything depends how both can work together._"

"_Sir_" Cliff knew the drill and waited. "_Splitting up a team is normally not a good idea._"

Mono grinned at the ram. "_True. But how else do you prove you have the ability to lead a team, much less rise to have your own? These days we don't have the luxury of allowing those mammals with ambition to climb the ladder. Every one of us that has been in the GSD or ZPD or other service... we know the drill, therefore we must step-up and lead others. Our ranks are being filled with new bodies, some fresh out of the academy. While you may or may not be an effective leader, those around you are to help during these times. They will know how to teach when you don't. This happens in the normal times._"

"_Sir._" Pete was recognized in record time. Mondo was genuinely interested in what the pika had to say. "_Which are we going to do first: the Alphas or the badger?_"

Mondo didn't expect this question so soon, but neither was it completely unexpected. "_Both. Obviously we'll do whichever one we have tips first, just be prepared to juggle between the two. We might find ourselves doing both at same time._"

Colonel Kohle stepped up to the podium. "_Expect to be changing assignments at inopportune times. We just might be doing a mission for the priests one day and going against the Servants of Truth the next and against a specific Alpha the next. Remember: we can call-in the military at any time. Any other questions?_"

There were plenty of them, and after a while things settled down. The team was dismissed and everyone returned to their normal places of work.

* * *

"_Quiet!_" Chief Bogo bellowed in his usual manner. "_Last night there was an attack that killed three of our officers. Because of this I'm pairing experienced officers with the newly recalled ones. This department needs to spread out our officers so those bastards have less chance to be successful. All officers that went through advanced police tactics training at Camp Billy recently will be split between the shifts. We need an available officer who can recognize what's happening and guide dispatch to avoid sending our responding officers into an ambush situation_."

Wilde wasn't the only one to groan. Judy sat silently, feeling depressed. At this rate it was only a matter of time before Mr. Bigs' help would not be enough.

Bogo cleared his throat. "_Now on to other items on the docket. The mayor asked our upper chain of command for suggestions and used their input to formulate a plan. _

He paused_ "As you are aware, formerly retired officers have been recalled to Active Duty: some in support roles, most on the beat. These have greatly stemmed our losses but at a cost; our efficiency has lowered and some inter-species squabbles has resulted. Old ways of doing things have taken time to relearn the new, thus today we are in better standing. Each death requires a new mammal brought back into our precincts; and each has required time, patience, and counsel to adhere to the new rules._"

He paused again. "_The mayor's new plan will require all of us to change how we do things, from the newbies fresh out of the academy to those of you that been here for a while._ _I now introduce Chief Razorback. As many of you are aware, he was the previous commander of First Precinct_."

The boar strode up to the podium and took a moment to size-up the offers."_Good morning, I'll get right down to brass tacks. My_ _assignment here is simple; I am to use this precinct as a spear-head against the Dark Council. This effectively creates two police departments using the same mammal-power. That... and many of you know we have the backing of GSD and the Seventh Army under General Rommel's capable paws. Furthermore..._."

Bogo kept a stiff upper lip; the swine knew they had the support of a major crime boss. He told him as much, must be a good reason not to mention it.

The swine continued. "_I have reviewed records of every officer and picked those suitable for my assignment. Officer Quickpaw... Officer Hopps... Officer Lioness... Officer Fangmeyer... Officer Grizzoli... Officer Delgato... Officer Wolford. You are hereby assigned to my operation. You will be the tip of the spear; first to be out there searching for those responsible deaths of our comrades_."

The swine looked around one last time.

"_Chief Bogo still retains command of Precinct One; I have command of the Spearhead operations. The mayor has faith that this precinct has the best chance to accomplish his goals. Chief Bogo and I will coordinate officers needed to accomplish the goals. Meanwhile most of you will be performing routine patrols. Chief Bogo... anything you wish to add?_"

The buffalo stepped up to the podium and looked around the room. "_What has been given us is perhaps the most important tasking this precinct has ever seen. I will not have my officers used as cannon fodder nor will I allow us to abandon those we are sworn to serve and protect. Those that are assigned to this tasking must know you have what is needed and you are the absolute minimum necessary to accomplish the mission. But you will not be alone; we expect _*He who shall not be named* _to supply his minions to our numbers. Together we will get things done._"

Bogo looked around the room once again. "_Anyone not willing to work with non-ZPD mammals must at the minimum know we aren't doing this lightly; we simply don't have the numbers to do these ourselves. The other precincts have additional tasking that I am not privileged to know. Suffice it to say if they were available, they would be working with us._"

Bogo put his hoof onto the podium forcibly. "_This is all for now. Get to your assignments and let's make Zootopia proud. Dismiss._"

* * *

Judy watched her fox leave the room. She knew he wasn't happy about her being chosen for the operation and he was not... but he was at least at peace knowing Emma and Lillian were going with her; she knew his ego felt it took two mammals to do what only he could. She was happy that he was kept busy by Detective Markle; knowing him he would find subtle ways of keeping track of his wife.

"_We're back together again, eh Judy_?"

"_Yes we are, Emma. Remind me to send Nick a quick note_."

"_Will do. How are you, Lillian_?"

"_I'll admit I am not exactly thrilled with the mayor's plan_."

"_Because he's your uncle_? _Or that he's loaded-up this precinct with high expectations_?"

"_Both. It's going to get officers killed, especially since many are worn down. Anyone with a keen eye can see it_."

"_Well... I talked to Mr. Big last week. He agrees with you, Lillian. He said his sources discovered the mayor's plan, and he strongly urged Nick and me to discourage the ZPD from doing this. He has since stepped-up using his resources to thwart some activities of the Syndicate... but if we go ahead with this spearhead, it will nullify what he does._"

"_That wasn't what I was briefed on_" a deep gruff voice muttered. Judy and her crew spin around, and noticed Chief Razorback and Chief Bogo standing a short distance away. Sweet cheese and crackers... she should be more careful talking in public.

"_Ok you three... into my office. We need to hear more, but without unwanted ears prying_" Bogo muttered quietly and pointing to his office.

Once inside she noticed the others assigned to Spearhead ops standing in what once was Bogo's spacious office. Nick slid into the room after she did and now was holding her against his belly, something she knew he did mostly to reassure himself. She also noticed a wall was missing that once led to the storage room. Another desk and some file cabinets were new additions to the room. Mayor Lionheart wasn't kidding when he said he was putting two departments in same building space.

Bogo cleared his throat. "_Hopps, do you really think Mr. Big is serious about this_ _Spearhead_ _going to fail_?"

Nick spoke up. "_Well Chief... Yes. In my previous line of work, I could have told you why this is so. Our officers are tired. How about giving them Light Duty one day a week?_"

"_Thank you_ _*Hopps*_ _for your suggestion_" Razorback grunted.

Judy snickered. "_Chief, Mr. Big suggested exactly that. Specifically... he recommended the ZPD go into a recon mode. We need tactical information more than raiding warehouses... it will result in fewer mistakes, such as last week's wrong warehouse we raided. Mr. Big said we were fed misinformation via a call on the Tip Hotline. I suggest we call GSD and request a team to help us._"

Bogo picked up the receiver and pushed a button on his desk phone. "_Send them in_."

Door opened and five mammals in impeccable suits and a rabbit in black outfit walked in. Judy squealed ran over and gave the rabbit a big bunny hug; afterwards Nick picked Judy up and put her on his shoulders, attempting to make more room in what already was a claustrophobic environment.

"_Team Lima of Global Security Department... here on your Superior's request. I am Lead Agent Crystal Minksin, these are my team members: Agent Rhonda Walkerson, Agent Cliff Rameras, Agent Pete Ricardo, and Technician Skye Winter. The bunny is our special envoy whose name isn't important_."

Nick was surprised Kimberly Canter was here. He had to agree: having the Tracker and former member of the Dark Underground available was certainly giving the operation a measurable degree of success. If she was here, her team was certainly not that far away. He would have to get Chief Bogo's permission to allow them to be somewhere inside the ZPD, mostly to keep them out of the public eye which also keep them out of any Tracker still aligned with the Dark Council.

"_Thank You for coming, Agents. It's good to be working with the GSD once again. I'm sorry it is under much worse conditions." _Bogo said as he shook Crystals' paw. He motioned for the boar to continue.

"_Operation Spearhead is the tasking I've been chosen to lead. In simplest terms... we are going to search for traitors, sympathizers, and the leadership of the Dark Council. Although not specifically mentioned, I am also adding the search for Pastor Chester, our ZPD Religious Counselor for Precinct One who is still missing in action._"

It was not only Judy that felt a pang of hurt; in the short time he was involved in the ZPD the honey badger had endeared himself to many. It was no surprise his recovery would be a top priority should they get the chance.

"_GSD has been greatly concerned about personnel losses ZPD has experienced lately. Prior operations prevented us from sending a team. Although most are ongoing we managed to get a breathing room of sorts. Thus we are here_." Agent Walker replied.

"_Ok everyone... let's take this meeting over to Briefing Room #3. Stretch out our legs. Besides, Officer Wilde looks like he's enjoying himself too much_" Razorback said amusingly.

"_Not so, Chief. I'm merely getting Officer Hopps more room so she isn't crushed_."

"_Uh-huh. Whatever makes you feel special_."

As the room cleared Nick stayed behind thinking; Judy had climbed down and was walking with Kimberly towards the meeting room.

"_Your thoughts betray you, detective_" Bogo whispered in Nick's ear.

"_Sir... her team should be given cover. I doubt they would allow her anywhere out of their protection._"

"_They are in the hallway and will join us momentarily._"

Briefing Room #3 was one of the smaller briefing rooms, obviously meant for specialized briefing... like what was happening now. Better chairs, better electronics, even a wet-bar for High-ranking ZPD officers and city officials. Nick was busy making mild alcoholic drinks for everyone; something he once did in his hustler days to earn some coinage that was a genuine and legal moneymaking job. Kimberly's Tracker team was at the far end of the room and keeping their eyes peeled towards all exits; they accepted fruit-flavored water from Nick mostly because he was familiar to them.

Agent Ricardo slid a disk into one of the computers, waiting for the program to load.

"_Here's the gist of what we plan to do. Notice that we will be working in two teams; Agent Minksin and Agent Rameras working nights, Agent Walkerson and I will work the day shift. Technician Winter will be working with_ _Senior Technician Pangolin. ZPD officers will be split among our teams which will allow us to do multiple missions. Colonel Kohle will be working alongside Chief Razorback and may join us leading a team he has chosen... this is speculation on my part, however the situation here certainly may bear out my hunch_."

"_You are correct as usual, Agent Ricardo_."

All ZPD members turned around to see who spoke. An elder Scottish Terrier strode into the room.

"_It's good to see you again, Chief Razorback. How's Maria_?"

"_Doing well... obviously pleased now that I'm out of the house and out of her hair. She just wishes I was out fishing or some other hobby_."

"_We'll see about getting you back doing just that_" Colonel Kohle muttered. "_For the rest of you, my primary assignment here will be to run interference between you and city hall. I'll be working Daily with both Chief's here_."

"_Is Senior Technician Pangolin here_?" Ricardo asked.

"_Yes. Her team is setting up our Ops Center in the old section in this facility. This team will have a room set aside for your equipment. Chief Bogo_..._obviously the renovations are_ *on hold* _until our operations are completed. Any repairs that must be completed will be done by the Zootopia Corps of Engineers, as they are already have top security clearances._"

"_Duly noted_" Bogo muttered as he was writing down notes.

The remainder of the meeting Judy and Nick answered question about their involvement with Mr. Big and what their conversations with him related to relevant issues. Slowly a plan of action based on prioritizing reconnaissance was crafted. ZPD would revert back to standard operations. This would remove undue stress and allow them to return to somewhat normal working hours. GSD and Judy's group would be working directly on what the mayor originally set-up. Mr. Big's minions would be available when the time came to act against the Syndicate, the Dark Council, and the Dark Priesthood. Then there was Kimberly's team; since she was identified as an envoy it was a given her team would be heavily involved. This meant it would only be a matter of time before the Dark Council would know one of their most highly trained teams was operating against them; thus they would be targeted for elimination and possibly without regard for lives.

Judy knew Mr. Big had assigned Finnick's team to the one working on this assignment. This meant that Raymond, Kevin, and the other polar bears they led would also be heavily involved; obviously because the godmother was involved and they genuinely didn't mind working with Nick. Judy knew once these were identified by the Dark Council it would know they had a traitor. She knew the punishment against Mr. Big would be much more severe that anything thrown against Kimberly's team.

* * *

Priestess Hilda der Fuchs, Priestess Lionheart, and Priestess Noble were making their way through what only could be described as valley filled with crumbling ancient buildings. It was obvious that it also was once a battlefield. GSD Team Echo and Team Lima were walking ahead and behind, keeping an eye for anything that unexpectedly moved. Why Hilda insisted on coming to these ruins befuddled Paulina and Clare, but they had learned sometimes the elder priestess motives was well justified.

Kimberly Canter was here as was her Tracker team. Their wounds were sufficiently healed to allow them back in the field. When Kimberly heard about the Wilde-Hopps family priest being abducted, she and her team insisted only their involvement would assure success in returning him. Thus when Judy heard about Hilda going to these ruins she insisted the Trackers go along. Not only did it get them out of the old burrow and doing something productive, it also kept them from returning to their old base down in the caverns below Zootopia. Dr. Otterton said another month of rehabilitation was needed before they could go paw-to-paw in combat against their former members. Perhaps they may discover clues to where Pastor Chester had been taken, and if they ran across their former allies the priests would benefit from their unique knowledge.

Vines that had long ago died and became petrified draped across stone pillars that had been knocked down. It was difficult telling what the discoloration on these stones was until Paulina wiped her paw across one fallen pillar showed a gleaming polished surface under eons of dust. She spent a few minutes using a dust rag clearing grime off one stone end to end, noticing only a darkened streak along one side. Obviously this wasn't the original color of the stone.

"_The Moon says it was caused by an Oracle sending a bolt towards a Dark Priestess; she survived only because of the ricochet, but the falling pillar landed on her companion killing him. Let's not spend time waking the ancient dead._"

Hilda pointed to a spot under the pillar and when a Team Lima member bent down to investigate, he nearly screamed. Regaining his composure he took a quick pic then showed it to everyone. A fossilized partial skeleton was under the piece of stone, the remainder of the skeleton was hidden underneath. It was still dressed in what could only be described as robes even though the coloring had long ago faded.

"_Hilda... why are we here?_" Clare obviously was feeling uncomfortable for more than one reason.

"_This used to be the garden grounds leading to the ancient library. While its ancient manuscripts had long ago been ransacked by the Dark Priesthood, their members return here often to search for hidden tomes. Once in a while they discover a fragment of a page, usually from a thrown away scrap that a student discarded. Such pieces gives an idea how students made errors in spells. Instructors had each student write the words on parchment and submit for his or her approval. If a student could not get the written words correct, obviously they could not perform the actual spell either. It is these that the Dark Priesthood finds valuable; for they help them to discover and learn a few of the ancient spells Oracles once used. Thankfully these scraps contain only errors for the most basic spells, and thus the more advanced spells remains elusive to them._"

Hilda gathered her pupils in front of her. "_There is an impostor in one of our factions that has almost convinced the council he is the chosen replacement. Should he succeed, he will discover and gain control of the secrets each of our temples guard so closely. Such secrets enable both our factions to keep the Dark Priesthood's membership low; it also allows us to prevent a high priest or priestess from arising within their ranks. Through the eons we have managed to keep them from gaining their former strength. Once a Dark Priest gains sufficient strength we act immediately... killing it before it can solidify its position and gain supremacy. It is best that the Dark Priesthood remain unorganized; once you see how they treat those below their stature, you'll understand why this must be done._"

She held her necklace out, showing the medallion hanging on its end. "_This is what the high__ priestess of the Dark Priesthood discovered; these necklaces focus mental ability and it is what made the original Oracles so powerful. The necklace she discovered and now wears allowed her to resist our priests when they attempted to eliminate her, and she has since tried to find more. I have moved these necklaces once belonged to the Oracle Council to a place only I know; with the intruder so close to gaining power allowing them to remain would be a tragic mistake. This is why Greta returns here to these ruins: this is where she found the necklace she now wears. Both of you were given a similar necklace, you will need it when next time the Dark Priesthood comes after you._"

"_This is why we are here... the Moon says the Headmaster's Study was never found. Inside are manuscripts that will teach us the most powerful spells the Oracle Council ever knew. Once we discover its location we will have the ability to expose this impostor, not to mention bring balance back into the priesthood as a whole. Should Greta and the Dark Priesthood find this before we do..._" Everyone knew what was unsaid, knew the millennia of darkness the world would plunge into should this occur.

It was late in the afternoon and the mountains plunged the valley into dusk sooner than time declared it proper. Clare grasped the ancient necklace hanging around her neck, and then closed her eyes in meditation. At this moment a faint glow could be seen far down the valley. It lasted only for a moment, and then waned to darkness. She repeated her motion to no avail. After watching the young badger try unsuccessfully several times Hilda placed a paw upon her shoulders and said "_Perhaps we should travel to where the glow once was. When we get where we think it might have been, perhaps we'll discover the reason what caused it._"

It was a long walk made difficult by the many stone objects that once were pillars or pieces of some structure, these scattered haphazardly many with what now was understood to be scorch marks across their surfaces. The ruins looked like they could belong in either ancient Greece or Rome. A brief moving of a paw or cloth across the surface was all needed to confirm a suspicion. That and simply looking for a skeleton nearby; many of these were feline or canine, but other species were here and there. The ever-present vines made identifying them difficult, so the group settled for simply looking for any part that happened to be uncovered; most so as not to disturb the final resting place where the body laid.

Clare might have been the first to notice their necklaces started softly glowing; it started shortly after she had grasped hers and ever since it slowly increased in its brightness. Now it started pulsing as they got near a small hill.

GSD teams signaled everyone to dunk down. Up ahead and on the other side of the hill was a large crystalline globe on a large round flat surface; a decent sized paved walkway with steps leading up to it in perfect circular rings. Twelve pillars each with a smaller crystalline globe atop them surrounded the walkway equally spaced apart. These globes both large and small were all softly glowing with a purity the priestess had never felt before. It was obvious that someone had taken care of the area because everything was spic-n-span clean. Now the true beauty of the marble pillars could be appreciated. Pauline suspected this was not what caused the GSD team to want everyone to hide, and was proven correct.

Opposite them were a group of priest and priestesses walking towards the globe. The Oracle priestesses could feel it; the unmistakable sensation given off by a member of the Dark Priesthood. The group stopped before the steps below the large globe and one member stepped forward, placed her paw briefly upon its surface and stepped back. A dark spot appeared and quickly swirled around the globe as if trying to go down a bathtub drain. Moments later the whole globe was a dull black color and glowing as if it were an ultraviolet lamp. The twelve globes atop the pillars remained softly glowing in their original hue, which apparently annoyed the priestess.

"_We must have priest of purity among us. Show yourself and spare a miserable death._"

Hilda signaled everyone to remain quiet; she also motioned for everyone to back away. It was obvious this group meant business. Nearly instantly every dark member chanted a spell, and soon a dark familiar floated next to each. Paulina and Clare were impressed, Hilda whispered a spell and soon it was obvious why. The twelve orbs glowed brightly and within milliseconds an energy barrier encircled the ring of pillars; the group of dark priests just happen to be inside and thus trapped.

"_Get moving_" the elder vixen whispered. "_It is unknown how long the barrier will last or if they will attempt to blast their way out. If they are foolish they will attempt to destroy one of the globes, the energy released just very well may kill everyone close._"

The group was making good time backtracking away from the area, seeing as they didn't stop to identify wither it was a skeleton or vine they stepped upon. By now they had a pretty good idea what was rubble and what once was a walking path. The trek out stopped only when Kimberly signaled something was wrong. Clare had turned around and was madly rushing back towards the globe, the Trackers following suit... and now everyone else.

Pauline cursed under her breath as she raced to intercept the badger. She had felt it soon as they saw the lone figure; she had been in its presence many times. She tackled the badger just feet from where they once were, but now both could clearly see what was happening. The barrier was down and most of the Dark Priests were gone, obviously giving chase to their prey. A hare in the robes of a high priestess was standing next to the large globe, still glowing with dark hue. The figure was brought before her and its hood removed. Paulina had to hold her paws over Clare's muzzle to muffle her screams.

Standing before High Priestess Greta Daperclaw was the male Honey Badger once known as Pastor Chester Marquis.


	14. 2x04 - Country of Foxes

**Country of Foxes**.

"_Good morning Zootopia._ _I'm Peter Moosebridge. Fabienne Growley is back with us once again. Fabienne. Welcome back._"

The snow leopard traded warm smiles with the moose. It was obvious she wasn't fully recovered but neither was she a danger to anyone, just her energy level hasn't returned to normal. "_Thank you, Peter and it's good to be back in the saddle. I've missed everyone so much._"

The moose continued. "_And now for your morning news. The Hopps Family welcomed a new generation into the family. Mother and kits are resting comfortably and the proud father is attending his family dutifully. We here at ZNN News wish to express our best wishes for their future. Officer Hopps was unable to be with her newborn nieces and nephews due to duty requirements._"

"_On a positive note, our two lovely reporters are back to work. Their doctor gave them a clean bill of health which is always great to hear. They have declined to be on-camera today stating they needed some time away from each other and to enjoy a few days to use the personal time each have accrued. A viewer reported each was seen separately in different areas of Zootopia in the paws of their respective males._"

Camera switched to Fabienne. "_Pics regarding our continuing coverage of the Moo-han Virus can be seen on our website. And now for the weather.._."

* * *

The Wild-Hopps were waiting at the border crossing while the clerk was somewhere inside the building doing who knows what with their passports. Vulpinstan, the country of foxes, was someplace the Wilde Family's ancestry could be traced. It was an ancient country that prided itself on remaining sequestered from modern society as possible. This was due to the ongoing mistrust of foxes; hence back in ancient times' many fox species banded together and formed their own nation. While not every fox species joined them a great many did. It was not unusual for a member of one generation to move outside to Zootopia or similar city, and their offspring one or a few generations later to move back into the country.

Nick knew his grandmother had sent the appropriate information last month, but he would be hard pressed to believe it had been received judging by the number of guards standing before them. Jackie was getting impatient as was Marilyn and Caroline, something Nick swore they shared in common. John was standing next to his son, his body posture letting the guards know he was the alpha of this family and the wait was beginning to be excessive. The guards, a mix species of foxes, obviously were not impressed nor did they show sign of lessening their stance.

What seemed like an hour went by without the clerk showing any sign of knowing they were there. A vehicle drove around the bend and soon stopped near the building, parking as if blocking the road was standard procedure and the driver thought it held the deed to the road. A todd stepped out the front passenger door and opened the rear door. Out stepped an elder vixen who was immediately recognized by John and Jackie; after rushing over they traded pressing muzzles against the cheeks and gentle hugs. Once done the elder vixen turned and gracefully walked until she was before Nick's family, the two young vixens looking awestruck as they huddled against Judy. This caused the elder vixen to smile warmly and whisper to her chauffeur who immediately retrieved a small camera and took a picture of the youngsters.

"_Judy, it is good to see you again. I only wish you stopped by more than what the ZPD will allow. How has the Council of Elders been treating you?_"

"_Mrs. Rorschach, they treat me very well. Juggling duties between them and the ZPD has been tough._"

Margret Ariel Rorschach, sister of Nathan Keen and aunt to Jackie Wilde, nodded and looked down at the two vixens. "_My, aren't these two such cuties. Introductions are in order; let the ancient manner be observed._"

Nick bowed slightly, hoping he remembered the formality correctly. "_Madam Rorschach, my wife Judy Wilde-Hopps._" He paused just long enough for Judy to curtsy and gather their daughters before her.

Before he continued he noticed Margret giving him a quick glance, obviously knowing he was proud of the young ones. "_These two young ones are my daughters, Marilyn who is the light-hue and Caroline who is the darker-hue._"

He was pleased the vixens did their best to curtsy, following their mother's example and hearing her whisper instructions. The elder vixen clapped her approval.

"_Now may I have a hug? I promise no sharp edges but my tongue._" Margret had lowered herself onto her knees and arms outstretched. Marilyn and Caroline hesitated, moving towards the elder vixen only when encouraged by their parents and grandparents. Once they were embraced they endured the elder vixen rubbing her muzzle against their cheeks; this was how foxes marked those that were family. It also was nothing new to them as they experienced Nick and his parents doing this regularly. They were nervous but stood still until it was completed, and then scurried back until standing next to Judy; both now content holding onto the doe's slacks and resting their faces against the fabric. This earned another picture and a soft sigh as the elder vixen looked at them.

Margret was not surprised to have noticed rabbit scent-markings on each vixen's heads; Judy and her family obviously accepted these as part of the burrow and this made the elder vixen quite pleased. She then got up, turned and walked to the service window; rapping on the glass pane until the clerk opened it. She must have been someone of importance because the clerk stuttered as he asked what her business was about. "_My family has been waiting here for nearly an hour. Have you completed the necessary paperwork they will need to move freely about our country?_"

He disappeared and returned with a stack of papers, motioning for the Wilde-Hopps to enter. It was obvious he wasn't expecting Margret to enter and stand close to John and Jackie; her facial expression made it plain she would not be leaving anytime soon and no funny business would be allowed. It was not lost on Nick that the clerk was barely concealing disappointment; obviously he just lost an opportunity to hustle these visitors and the paperwork had best not contain errors. This was made clear as each sheet was snatched by the elder vixen's servant and handed for her inspection. Only when mistakes were corrected was Nick and Judy permitted to sign them.

"_Jeeves, pay the gentlemammal. I give my thanks for the proper handling of this manner. Good afternoon, sir._" She walked outside as John held the door open until everyone was out, including Jeeves. It was not lost on Judy that there was something special between these two todds, which she was certain she would discover the answer to this mystery in due time. Everyone got into the vehicle; it was something like a fancy limousine but everything inside seemed as if it were more of a traveling home.

"_So... Aunty, where do you plan to put us up for the night?_" John had a strange twinkle in his eye, it seemed everyone knew what Margret was going to say, everyone except Judy and the young vixens.

"_Well... you and Nickolas are going to sleep with the servants. Jackie and the others shall be sleeping on the best beds money can buy. But I can be persuaded to relent. What do you have to offer?_"

Judy was surprised Jackie wasn't flying off the handle; if there was one thing the vixen was most known for was protective of her family. As she watched the vixen, disguising it as her training taught her, it seemed as if Jackie was merely unconcerned. But it was what she said that nearly floored the doe.

"_Let them sleep there. It'll train them to know how good they have it with their wives._"

Judy didn't have time to respond; Marilyn and Caroline leaped into John and Nick's arms, holding them as tight as their small paws could. It wasn't only Judy that felt a twinge of maternal pride; she noticed Jackie and Margret looking quite sentimental. This was the side of the elder vixen that Judy had remembered, back when she presented a wedding gift to her all those many months ago. Now she remembered the elder vixen pulling a similar stunt and felt embarrassed at being tricked.

Margret leaned over and ruffled the foreheads of both young vixens which earned her hisses and snarls. The todds gently rebuked the young ones and explained the elder female was merely hustling their mother. It was only when Margret gave her assurance did they relax and fell asleep in their father and grandfather's paws. "_Don't worry your young hearts, little ones. These two most certainly will be sleeping with you tonight._"

Soon the vehicle drove through the open gates of a vast estate and down a long and winding road. To Judy it reminded her of the front gates of the Council of Elder's estate. The door opened and the chauffeur and servant helped everyone out, paying attention to ensure the sleeping vixens weren't disturbed. Judy was surprised Margret's husband wasn't here to welcome them, but the group was hustled quickly inside without allowing stopping for pleasantries. Once inside the manor the young vixens were wrapped in warm towels and a couple nannies carried them away, the remainder of their group was ushered down a hallway and into a richly decorated room.

"_Welcome to our humble abode!_" Clifford Rorschach said as he warmly greeted everyone. This was all he said until the doors were closed and locked. Margret went over and brought refreshments; something that surprised Judy. This wasn't lost on the elder foxes, which merely smiled and gave an explanation.

"_It is not always that our servants can be nearby, such as right now. It would be poor manners and poorer still a lack of being good hosts if we didn't know how to treat our guests properly._"

John waved away their concerns. "_Did you find out anything?_"

This caught Judy's attention as her ears flew up pointing towards the elders. As far as she knew they were here to transfer ownership of the Imperial Jewelry Set that Margret gave her as a wedding gift. This behavior of rabbits was something that amused the foxes and they had learned over time to be cautious how they reacted. They never failed to be fascinated how her long ears moved and how her emotions could be deciphered simply by observing them.

"_We made discrete inquiries through various vulpine societal organizations; some had no idea why we were interested in such things much less inquiring. But there were others which became suspicious and it was obvious they held back more than what they let on. We have no definitive proof, but we strongly suspect the Servants of Truth are active throughout our lands._"

"_Just as we suspected. Thank you for sticking your necks out on our behalf_" Nick said as he shook Clifford's paw, both looked towards Judy. Nick stifled a snicker; the bunny was wrapped in Margret's paws and making a muffling sound. It was obvious another female member of Nick's family just had to hug the bunny, by now Judy was used to it. These foxes were members of high society; as such they waited until out of the public eye to show genuine affection for family, at least the type she just gave Judy. After a moment the elder vixen released the bunny who immediately gave her a big bunny hug. When she released everyone sat down in the overstuffed chairs that were comfortable enough to take a nap on.

"_It was the least we could do for our favorite mixed-species couple._" Clifford said as Judy gave him her best smile, he returned it in kind.

"_I hope this doesn't sound presumptuous... but I wasn't aware you were pregnant. I nonetheless give my warmest congratulations._" Margret had been looking towards the young couple, a warm expression across her muzzle as she talked.

Judy face turned a crimson red which naturally Nick placed his paw on hers. It was John that answered before the younger fox had a chance. "_They weren't; and before anyone says a thing please allow me to tell the story._"

Jackie beat him to the punch. "_Auntie, Uncle... remember when these two were undergoing the trial by those old rabbits?_"

The elder foxes nodded in the affirmative, asking questions and receiving answers soon set the stage for the story's remainder.

John continued. "_During a lull in the trial a vixen that ruled a territory was good friends with someone we knew. She heard about the trial and became fascinated how a fox and bunny could become lovers. Using her friendship she convinced Nickolas to travel to her estate and abducted him. Our friends arranged a rescue but we were unaware what she had done, namely became pregnant. It was months later when her litter was weaned and she was killed was this brought to our attention. To end this story... their maternal grandparents share in the raising of these siblings._"

Margret was showing confusion across her face. "_Their coat hues suggest something more. Am I wrong?_"

John nodded. "_They have separate fathers... and they are the sole survivors of their litter. The same situation that killed their mother also killed their siblings. It also killed Caroline's father. This probably explains why they are so close and practically tied at the hip. To us it makes little difference, we accept them as they are. As you've probably noticed the Hopps family does as well; both vixens having the rabbit marking as our own._"

Jackie jumped in, wanting to explain further. "_Their maternal grandparents knows they have different fathers, were told so by a priest. Unfortunately we don't know if Caroline father's family knows about her. But should they make their claim, we will not deny them. Our only condition is they treat Marilyn equally, and allow both vixens into their home._"

The elder foxes nodded their understanding. "_Say no more, it is settled among your families then it is with us as well._"

Margret took a seat next to her husband. "_I'm curious about the mammals giving Zootopia trouble_ _Not the ones attacking the ZPD, the ones living below._"

"_Recent events gave us insight about them_" Nick said. "_One of their own came to us and requested help. Apparently the leaders have been mistreating certain groups of their citizens. This is something our leadership is trying to exploit._"

Margret gave Clifford a mischievous smile. "_We heard something else. Congratulations on your newlyweds and their family._"

"_Thank you_" Judy said, pride showing in her smile. "_Ralph met his wife at the All Hallows Eve celebrations. While she was there for other reasons, fate put her with him and as they say the rest was history. Unfortunately those assigned to keep her in-line found her and she had no choice but to return with them. Fate gave her a second chance and this led to her staying with us permanently. They got married and she birthed their kits as you are aware._"

Clifford leaned forwards. "_But this isn't all. Her family and others are living with your family, no?_"

"_Yes it is so_" Judy said, her paw was held by Nick and his thumb stroked across it, something that calmed her. "_Her mother is a nurse which is quite advantageous for caring her grandkits and she helps with my own family's minor medical needs. Her sister is... was a member of their enforcement agency. It is she that is giving the ZPD valuable intel and assistance in planning our next stage in operations._"

"_Next stage... such as what you're planning against the Dark Council?_"

Nick motioned his wife to be quiet. "_Yes. She is providing who's-who list of each council member; this is helping our intelligence agencies. I'm not certain we would be as successful today without her help._"

"_We have something ourselves that we think will be equally beneficial._" Clifford pressed a button on his desk, the lights dimmed and a view screen lit up. Data scrolled vertically on the left-paw side and the center displayed the nation of Vulpinstan. Several blinking spots were around the nation which Nick found interesting.

"_These are where we think the Dark Council through their Servants of Truth allies are operating._" The visitors studied the locations.

"_And these_" Clifford pressed another button "_remain to be scouted. The others_ _are what we, my wife and I, have confirmed for ourselves._" Almost three quarters of the lights turned off. Nick whistled; it was obvious those remaining lit were in government places or other high security locations. Getting confirmation on these would be a challenge for most mammals; but he had an ace up his fur.

"_If getting inside is a problem, perhaps we_" he looked at Judy to see her reaction, and seeing no objection he continued "..._may have a possible solution_."

The elder foxes, Clifford and Margret, were surprised. John and Jackie had an idea what their son was going to suggest. Being married to a godmother had its advantages.

"_Don't leave us in suspense... out with it_" Clifford said.

Nick grinned. "_Recently our precinct was assigned to a task force consisting of a mix of government agencies. Our mission lines up nicely with yours; finding out what are inside those government places is just the thing we're capable of._"

Judy wasn't the only one that was mildly surprised he didn't mention the Tundratown boss; his parents were as well. Thankfully none of these let it show on their faces. It probably was for the best; most mammals didn't think too kindly once they knew someone was involved with the mafia. Things got interesting once they knew. A discussion about his plans ensued and after a while one was finalized that they could agree.

Dinner was served in what Judy remembered was a small dining hall; it was the elder fox's favorite place to eat when family was visiting. Marilyn and Caroline were brought in and immediately hugged their mother. Judy picked one up and Nick the other; giving their daughters a hug and peck on the cheek, afterwards putting them in chairs made for small foxes. As the meal was served their hosts talked about recent events; centering mostly on family members not currently nearby. After the meal everyone went outside and walked in the flower garden. For a brief moment this brought back memories of the trial; this garden was eerily similar to the one back on the Council of Elder's estate, including the cabana they just walked past.

Soon their hosts gave them permission to stay as long as they wish as both elder foxes and Nick's parents retired to the bedrooms. Nick was slightly annoyed his daughters were snuggled against Judy, one on each side. It was a clear evening and all four watched as the full moon crept up over the horizon; Judy held the vixens as she told the story about the rabbit and the night goddess. As the story progressed, she pointed out where on the moon someone could see the rabbit as he pounded with a mortar and pestle; his eternal duty was to make the elixir of life. Soon the vixens were fast asleep and their parents took them upstairs, put them in bed and covered them with goose down blankets. Judy took her fox outside to a place in the garden she discovered last visit and enjoyed him until she was satisfied. After staying awhile to enjoy the full moon they returned to the bedroom and cuddled with the vixens until the sandmammal's sleeping dust claimed them.

Little were they aware of the eyes watching them from a dark corner, anger burning at the spectacle of this unnatural relation between two mammals that by nature's own right should never occur. The eyes wished it could act but orders were clear: it was to observe the estate and report anything the Dark Council could use. Specific instructions were given should these two arrive; someone high up wanted these ZPD officers relaxed and thus more likely to divulge intel. The hidden observer departed shortly after the fox carried his bunny into the manor.

* * *

Colonel Kohle was in the conference room along with both ZPD chiefs. Mondo and Bogo were making notes on what the fox was telling them over the highly encrypted satcall. Technician Winter was busy making sure the equipment was functioning properly as well as recording the call. She typed in a command and the country of Vulpinstan was displayed; data received was displayed as blinking lights of two different colors were spread around the country. The boar and bull each grunted as they looked carefully at the map. The dog stifled a snicker; these two would never make it as a commander in his agency.

"_What you're seeing are locations where suspected Dark Council agents are operating. Blue has been reconnoitered, green are suspected but unable to survey due to high security present._" Nick gave them a few more details and his recommendations. He also sent a recording Judy made of what their host said when they first arrived.

Colonel Kohle studied the information intently, letting a couple minutes pass before saying a thing. "_I'll have Tactical Dept. analyze this. Once we have a plan of operation formulated we'll let you know. This looks like a touchy situation._"

After ending the call the trio remained silent for a few moments.

"_We haven't done operations in that country in quite some time. Still, your officers do have a sound plan. I'll run it up my chain for permission and get my team prepared._"

Kohle departed leaving Bogo and Mondo alone. What was left unsaid was the last operation GSD did in Vulpinstan resulted in getting the GSD banned and the border closed to everyone from Zootopia which lasted nearly a decade. A week ago Nick's grandmother, Audrey, passed word from a relative living in that country suggesting the Dark Council was active, therefore it was a no-brainer to use the Wilde-Hopps. Bogo remembered the rabbit's wedding gift and a cover for an espionage operation could be done using the legitimate need to transfer ownership of the jewelry. How Nickolas discovered the plan before it was finalized was anyone's guess; he probably bribed the cheetah at the front desk. The detective fox was sworn to secrecy and provided communication protocol he could use to relay any information he found.

Soon Kohle returned stating the operation was a go. The team selected had the tools and training to ensure as much as possible the absolute secrecy this operation needed. If exposed it would be not only Zootopia that faced wrath; the Wilde-Hopps and their relative would most likely face trial from whatever government was ruling Vulpinstan. Not counting the wrath of those operating secretly inside the country: the Dark Council and their minions the Servant of Truth.

Other members of the Spearhead Operation would have to continue the search for the Dark Council. Mr. Big had supplemented them with another group of his minions; then there was the group of Trackers led by the bunny whose sister was married into the Hopps family. Bogo was pleased: more of his officers would remain on normal patrol duty. Mondo was pleased 'caused it meant he had mammals with specialized skills thus could do more in less time. Tracking down where the Dark Council was operating was annoyingly time consuming.

* * *

Nick was struggling holding back two excited vixens while Judy walked behind them. It was an unusual request but the Wilde-Hopps family complied; they were wearing the formal clothing they received as wedding gifts, including Judy wearing the Imperial Jewelry set. As far as the doe knew they were to be attending a formal dinner this evening, this request was a complete surprise. She was hoping every meal wouldn't be like this; otherwise she was going to insist on leaving early. Marilyn and Caroline were wearing miniature versions of Judy's gown, probably the reason they were so excited. Jackie walked beside Judy, both smiling at the todd's difficulty controlling the youngsters. They rounded a corner and there the patriarch stood talking to Jeeves.

"_I see everyone is ready for the formal introductions._" John enjoyed the surprise look in Judy's eyes, obviously he chose correctly to keep this a secret from her. All those months of the bunny spending time sleeping overnight taught the elder todd she would worry all night trying to prepare herself for the next morning. Sending his wife to get the family up was the gentlest manner of letting them know this morning would be different from the next few. Clifford and Margret had sent a couple maids along to ensure the vixens were dressed quickly and help Judy into the gown; these were currently tiding up the room.

"_May I have everyone's attention, please_" Jeeves said as he motioned everyone closer. Judy loved his accent wondering if it was natural or he was trained.

"_Thank you. The master and missus have gathered important members of their governing council. This is as much an introduction as it is a planning meeting. Furthermore their offspring are here as well, hence why you are in the garb you are in. It is important both of you demonstrate your hierarchy in the family as well as the important representatives of Zootopia that you are._"

"_Jeeves,_" Judy's ears were noticeably lower than normal "_couldn't we have done so wearing the suits we brought?_"

"_Perhaps. But the jewelry you are wearing is symbolic of your position in this family. Surely you didn't think it was simply to impress the upper class in Zootopia, did you? Although I suspect these could help you in your undercover investigations, maybe even as your council duties take you worldwide._"

Nick looked at his wife, a knowing smile crossing their faces. This was something they talked with Clifford and Margret back when the gifts first were given. Nick suspected there was something more they weren't told; it was clearly seen in the eyes of foreign dignitaries who behaved differently once they saw the jewelry than the afternoon before when they were solely in their council robes. John had a slight uptake at the corners of his muzzle, obviously knowing something else.

"_Ok dad, out with it._" Nick wanted to know before the roomful of mammals they were about to enter said or did something unexpected.

"_Son... the jewelry signals everyone that both of you are equal members of this family. Clifford and Margret wanted our relatives to have crystal clear understanding of this. When both of you walk into that room there will be no doubt that any mockery and snide comment about your family will have serious repercussions. Judy wearing the family heirlooms signals not only is she to be held as an equal, it signals everyone that both of you have control of the family future._"

It wasn't Nick that was the only one astonished at the calm manner the elder todd said it.

Jeeves cleared his throat. "_It is the prerogative of the master and missus who will be their heirs. They have carefully examined every one of their offspring and their grandcubs. What both of you have gone through has prepared you for the duties guarding the affairs of the future generations. Now... let's stop talking and go inside. Your hosts are waiting._"

John and Nick led the family inside, following Jeeves through the door being held open by another servant. Judy held Marilyn's paw and Jackie held Caroline's paw as they walked towards the only open place on the table. Another servant had announced their arrival as they entered the room; Nick's trained eye quickly spotted which were friendly and which would be trouble. He noticed those that barely held back contempt as they noticed the tiara on his wife's head. Clifford motioned for Judy to sit on his immediate left-paw, which made the two vixens sit between her and Nick. John and Jackie sat next to Margret. Jeeves and a couple other butlers and maids were positioned behind the Zootopians, making it clear who was in the proverbial pecking order.

Judy's training to become a councilor kicked in; the looks some were giving her said volumes. Now it was clear the warnings John and Jeeves gave; these would not readily accept her into the family let alone control of the fortune. As Jeeves made the introductions around the room she watched the reaction of each individual. Nick may have picked out those most likely to give them trouble, but she was no slouch. She would have to speak with him later about what he observed, and possibly talk with John and Jackie.

What she had seen thus far suggested the estate was having fiscal problems. Clifford and Margret didn't say it but there were many clues: last night after the elders went to bed and their daughters were sleeping as well, the Wilde-Hopps took the long way back to the garden. They went through areas of the manor they would never have been allowed if Clifford and Margret did the walking. Using small but powerful flashlights showed them the deterioration that obviously had gone on many years. This building was ancient, possibly as old as some of those back on the Council of Elder's estate. Thus she was certain something was draining the fiscal accounts, and now she was determined to discover who and why.

As she observed how the relatives behaved as they were introduced, she was certain many of them acted entitled. If not they certainly were attempting to show how important they were. She decided she needed to talk to John and Jackie about their family history... at least Jackie.

Soon breakfast was finished and the Wilde-Hopps properly introduced. Many of the foxes left and those remaining were escorted into another room in a distant part of the building. Marilyn and Caroline were once again in the care of a couple nannies and a Tv; obviously so they could watch their favorite show that came on about this time. A computer was nearby so they could resume their education and talk with the Hopps bunnies that by now the two vixens wanted to share recent events. Margret assured Judy that cost of the Tv and computer was scheduled days ago.

* * *

The group of foxes gathered in the room was quickly identified only as *_those concerned about unusual happening in Vulpinstan_*. Once everyone was settled down an elder fox took the podium. "_Welcome Prophesy Fulfillers, you are known to us. I address you as such because you know only half of what has been prophesied about you._"

This caught not only Judy and Nick off-guard, but John and Jackie as well. It was obvious the elder fox was counting on this; he pressed a button on a remote and a view screen appeared and turned on. Displayed was a couple paragraphs written in prose:

"_In days of old a great battle once occurred. Those once trusted to be a guiding light over mammalkind were defeated by those of foul intent and cleaver deceit. Victors were pressed back away from sunlit lands as others pure in heart held check their gains. But these foul ones took with them those lesser in society, holding sway over these in time long since._"

"_But let your heart's be not faint; for coming a day when nature would hear your cries. Redemption shall come from mammals not natural, a pair bonded of prey and predator. These shall defeat those that hold say over mammals forced to live in unnatural condition. This pair of unlikely merit shall lead those held captive out into future bright and promising._"

Judy's ears suddenly straightened after reading part of the first paragraph. She covered her mouth and completed reading the remaining words. She reread the entire screen a couple times; the elder fox obviously letting her take as much time as she wanted. Nick had a similar reaction, obviously a bit more discreet because his ears were short.

"_What you have just read is something of a mystery. Until both of you passed the trial at the elder's council and survived the trip up north against those misguided rabbits, the ones that were involved with an ancient tomb... no one could be sure these were merely ramblings of a lunatic or a genuine prediction. We believe you fit what this prophesy is about, especially considering underground mammals are giving you trouble._"

Nick raised his paw. "_Aren't we here regarding the Servants of Truth in this area? What possibly..._"

It was all he could say as the elder fox clicked the remote; the same words were chiseled in granite blocks upon a wall. Nearby was a painting of a rabbit and fox holding paws. It was obviously crudely drawn and color of some pigment rubbed into it. Before Nick could object the elder fox spoke first.

"_Yes, it's very crude and it could represent any fox or any rabbit. But how many fox-rabbit couples do we know? In recent years? Centuries? No... only the two in this room; friends, case solvers, police officers, members of the elder's council, and married. It is this fox's opinion that the only such pair with the skillset and resources necessary to accomplish this prophesy is you._"

Judy was starting to wonder if her personal motto *_Make the world a better place_* just might have been planted inside her brain by some unseen entity. Briefly scenes went through her mind of major life events: her kithood dream of becoming a police officer, becoming a police officer and her early relationship with Nick, the months of counseling and undergoing the trial that proved their relationship genuine, their escape during the Lynxion War and the events in the Land of the Prophecy, their marriage, and now these many weeks in this latest conflict. Now yet again another prophesy appears to have her at its core.

The elder fox waved his paw. "_I only told you about this prophesy because I think it has a bearing what is happening in our lands. And I believe you two will be a fulfillment of this prophesy._"

Clifford strode up and replaced the elder fox. "_Thank you. Now we must discuss exactly that._"

He clicked the remote and the map of Vulpinstan from yesterday showed on the screen, multiple dots blinking nearly everywhere. "_Gentlemammals, these are where I think these mysterious happenings are occurring._"

He clicked another button; nearly three-quarters of the lights disappeared. "_These are the only ones that could not be confirmed._"

Murmurs went through the group. Another fox stood up. "_So... what's your plan? How do you propose someone get inside to confirm your suspicion?_"

Nick had a sly grin on his face and Judy did a face palm. She knew what this meant, and it nearly always involved getting her deeply involved. She only hoped he had this wild scheme thought out better than the last one. He raised one paw and waited to be recognized; after he was he simply pulled out his small radio and said a simple phrase.

"_Come on in._" Then he stepped up to the podium and waited.

Nearly instantaneous the door opened and several mammals dressed in black suits entered. The group stepped up next to Nick and they shook paws.

"_These mammals are here to help us do exactly what has been mentioned. They have the necessary training to get inside and out without interrupting operations or being discovered. Their names aren't important as yours has not been identified. Gentlemammals... these will help us find out what is inside those high security areas. I suspect this will involve all of us doing something to divert attention._"

Agent Savage merely nodded his head as he took to the podium. "_Thank you... err... officer. Opsec I suppose. As he just stated, we are here because this matter has my upper chain of command concerned. Now as I was instructed not to address any of you by name, I hereby inform you now... your government has no idea we are inside your country. It would be greatly appreciated if you referred to us as *Guests*. Now, let's give you a brief idea what we plan to do._"

The next hour the GSD team laid out their basic plan how they were going to get inside each area. Once the foxes were finished asking questions they left the room and departed to their homes and few went to their normal places of work; but a solitary one went to an old barn on the farm nearby. There it recovered a satphone from under a hay pile, dialed a pre-set number, then spoke a short sentence before hanging up and hiding it back inside the pile. Before it could get out of the barn it was swamped by several GSD agents. It was muzzled with an anti-bite device that effectively prevented him from pressing down on the molar with a hidden cyanide capsule inside. This was proven false once a dentist examined his teeth and declared his teeth original. Clifford couldn't believe a once trusted friend could hold such backwards ideas and throw his allegiance behind the Servants of Truth.

Back in the original room the Wilde-Hopps were briefed in yesterday Team Bravo was introduced by name to Clifford and Margret. The elder foxes were pleased that Nick had contacts in other government agencies willing to risk their neck on a request from a fox. Nick didn't tell his elder relatives that he shared a secret communication device with these specific mammals. It was these devices that enabled him to ask them for help. Wrist-mounted computers were still in the prototype phase of developments; but these had advanced models each were sworn to secrecy least the enemies of the Wilde-Hopps develop ones for their own uses.

By dinner time they had a plan to infiltrate each government place one at a time. The remaining foxes who knew about the plan would be nearby to create a diversion when these agents needed to go in and again when they needed to get out.

* * *

After diner the two young vixens were allowed to use the computer to talk with the Hopps bunnies back on her parent's farm. A couple nannies were keeping an eye on them, mostly to ensure they didn't visit any website other than the one that connected straight to the Bunny Burrow servers.

Clifford and Margret were sitting in the chairs they were in last night. John and Jackie were sitting nearby and Judy sat beside Nick. Nick knew why she wanted to keep what she was about to say as hush-hush as possible. Judy drew a deep breath to calm and focus on the words she wanted to say. She only hoped by the end of this session the elder foxes wouldn't disown her.

"_I suspect you want to talk about something other than tomorrow's mission, correct?_" Clifford asked straight but politely.

"_Yes sir, I do. It's about what I understand regarding our, Nick and mine, responsibilities about the future of this family._" She stopped and tried to formulate her next words. What she had been working on most of the day suddenly didn't seem proper. Both of the elder foxes smiled brightly. They motioned to John and Jackie that what was to be said would not offend them.

"_You bunnies are so emotional. But let us say things plainly._" Margret said as she reached across the table to hold Judy's paw.

Clifford went on. "_We knew your training with those old rabbits would uncover the truth of our situation without us uttering a word. Yes... the family wealth has been drained. It has many different causes but the truth of the situation is this: many of the family simply are living above their means. And by this we mean they have managed to get involved in many business deals that fell through. It was bad enough last time Zootopia was involved in a scandal in this country, this caused most of our family wealth to be lost. Instead of tightening their fiscal belts the family made other deals that also fell through. So... this is why both of you were chosen to become the next guardians of the family estate._"

John held up his paw. "_Nick, Judy... this was discussed between us shortly after you two passed that trial. We were allowed access to the books last year. To say we were shocked would be an understatement. Audrey knows, but she cannot use government resources she controls to audit the finances of her relatives, let alone those living in another country. But you two have access of one that can. It is a matter if he is willing to help out the godmother._"

Judy was calm on the outside, but inwardly she the room temperature drop. Charity was something he was not known for, with exception of his own immediate family's welfare of which she was considered barely close. She didn't get anything for free, reduced cost sure... but not free. What was just asked would require a substantial down payment, and she was certain the money wasn't there.

"_Fluff... a moment, please?_"

She followed Nick to a corner of the room. There they whispered what he wanted to say, point and counter-point bounced between them as it was obvious the two disagreed about something. Finally they returned and sat down, it was plain she didn't like the compromise.

"We'll pass on your request, but it may require something in return. Let me see if I can broker a deal. Now, let's set this aside and focus on tomorrow." Nick said as his thumb stroked Judy's paw; he was having limited success on calming her. Clifford and Margret smiled; they recognized the time-tested method todds used to calm their mates.

The remainder of the evening was spent on discussing many things, some which actually was lighthearted and raised the bunny's spirits. Soon everyone departed heading to their rooms. Marilyn and Caroline had long since finished talking to the Hopp's bunnies and were sleeping in bed. Judy thanked the nannies and soon she and Nick were snuggled beside their daughters.

* * *

Hillary Swinton rubbed her hooves together. The sow was ambitious and cleaver, willing to go to extremes to get what she wanted. Right now she was inside a government complex negotiating a deal with the elder fox. He was sly and crafty, a credit to his species. But she had grown up with foxes and learned how to beat them at their own game... like now. The todd was trying to hide his annoyance at being out-foxed by another species. She had him where she wanted, and placed her final offer on the table. It was a decent offer but nothing close to her original and she had driven all competitors out of the deal and out of the room.

"_Very well, Ms. Swington. We accept your terms. The location shall be available for your master's use momentarily, after confirmation of payment._"

She smiled sweetly. Her contact in Zootopia obtained the proof why the two abominations were going to be in this country; a rather expensive jewelry set needed to be transferred into the bunny's name before certain legal measures were taken. Thus the reason for paying money for an abduction of the bunny at a specific location needed to be done and the ambush diversion needed to be timed down to the minute. She would use the bunny to lure its mate out and after he was secure in her control both would be brought before the council where a kangaroo court would pronounce them guilty.

Both abominations were staying with a relative of the fox and this relative was powerful and part of the government ruling class. It would be doubtful her silvery tongue and sharp wit could convince these to simply hand them over. No... but maybe the two vixens that were the daughters of the fox could be used as bait. She pondered several ways of using these, but shelved the idea. This could be done afterwards should her first attempt fail... err... be incomplete. She hated that word. Failure simply was not in her vocabulary.

The swine left the building and got into a vehicle waiting nearby. Her partner turned her head and adjusted her glasses; Hillary bit her lip and waited for the slew of questions. She had one of her own: why didn't that ewe get better fitting glasses? These weren't coke-bottle types but the lenses were in her opinion too large for her face. *_Must be a left over trait that evolution forgot to remove_* she thought to herself.

"_Well? Did you get it or not?_"

Hillary looked annoyingly at the sheep. "_Of course I got it. It was cubsplay, as I told you it would be. Now are we gonna sit here and wait for them to walk by, or are we gonna get to the next spot?_"

Dawn Bellwether adjusted her glasses then started the engine and immediately turned the vehicle in the lane of traffic. Brakes screeched and drivers cursed as cars barely avoided hitting or getting hit by the larger vehicle. Vulgar gestures and curses specific at sheep were made towards the driver, obvious identifiable by the lock of wool atop the head. It was a wonder nobody was hurt and no damages occurred, other than tire marks and heated brakes.

The duo disappeared out of town and turned on a dirt road obviously rarely used. It twisted and turned as it wound through the forest and small mountains. The road ended at a cliff face and the duo showed their credentials at the guard, and waited impatiently as it was clear the mammal he spoke to via radio was taking its ol' time. Moments later the shrubbery parted and the duo drove into the tunnel and moments later exited into a glen that smelled wonderful. A vehicle pulled in front of them, a passenger signaling them to follow. A second vehicle pulled in behind them and the trio of vehicles traveled several more miles as the dirt road meandered its way until ending at a very old building that easily could be mistaken for a summer home of a lord or small king.

The swine and sheep was escorted inside and down a hall lined with decorative carvings that were quite old and remarkably well cared for. They entered a large room where gathered was many mammals of various species sitting in bleachers lining the walls. The duo knew who these were and kept her eyes forward, each hoping her partner did as well. This was a meeting of the Servants of Truth; and at the front of the room behind meeting table were the Chancellor and Matron of Truth.

"_Ms. Swington, Ms. Bellwether... Welcome to our humble abode. Have you done what we asked?_" Chancellor of Truth talked loud enough to be heard in all corners of the room.

Hillary motioned her partner to remain quiet. "_The Wilde-Hopps are staying with distant relatives; they brought their family including young vixens with them as well. The Baron and his wife appear to wholly support their relationship, as it appears many of the locals have as well. But they could simply be acting in self-preservation._"

Matron of Truth glared at the duo. "_This we already knew, as we have ears and eyes among them._"

Hillary smiled. "_Of course. You requested a method of entrapment, of separating them from their support structure. We believe we have it._"

The chancellor motioned her to continue. The swine removed a remote from her jacket pocket and clicked a button. "_This location we think has the best chance of accomplishing your goals. All possible routes of escape can be sealed using your current number of mammals and equipment in your paws. For this price we will do your tasking for you. Otherwise here is the billing for services rendered thus far._"

The matron's ears folded. "_I thought the understanding between us had your participation as mandatory. Are you changing the agreement?_"

Hillary again smiled. "_Ma'am, payment for services rendered first, otherwise we depart. You already have the plans for entrapment thus you already have what you need. We trust you will do what is right._"

Hillary enjoyed moments like this. It would only be a few minutes before the matron would give in, and when the payment was made the swine would let what she held back become known. Withholding a key piece of information ensured she got payment or the operation would fail, either was she was paid. But she always favored getting money. As expected the chancellor signaled the secretary and soon a velvet pouch was placed in the swine's hooves, after checking the amount she smiled and clicked a remote. The matron was none too pleased at what was withheld but it was obvious she knew the importance of this.

After making arrangement for their part in the upcoming operation the duo departed and returned to their hideout somewhere near the Rorschach estate.

* * *

Team Bravo was tired. It wasn't about breaching a foreign nation's facility; this was a challenge they all enjoyed. This was because of the tempo of the necessity getting inside as many as they could each day. Normally two was all they could reasonably achieve, but sometimes three. Thus far every facility they breached turned out to be exactly what it looked like. Because of the phone call one of the foxes made after that briefing that first day, they had to take extra precautions which ate up time they sorely could have used to inspect another facility.

Five more places to infiltrate and reconnoiter... and these were the ones most secure.

The foxes that been at that first meeting had been increasingly edgy about creating diversions. This was one of many reasons the team found themselves moving quicker with each facility breached. The last one still grated on Agent Savage's nerves. Before they were done searching they received a radio call stating the foxes were discovered and the cover story was not working. The back-up never arrived and thus Team Bravo had to perform an impromptu escape. Killing government workers to protect their unauthorized presence in the country was not what the operation called for. Now the other foxes were unwilling to put their necks out.

Agent Walker understood and had suggested they go to Plan-B asap. The hare agreed and now the team was waiting for additional teams to arrive. The costs and complexity of this operation just went up. As nightfall came and went the copters arrived as silently as possible, unloaded their cargo, and then departed swiftly and silently as they arrived. Savage and his team waited for the colonel to enter the room; he was certain the dog would be annoyed at having to leave his family and take charge of field operations.

"_The director wishes to convey her congratulations for getting this far, and I agree. Well done team._" He paused long enough to let the surprise settle in. "_Now, let's see what difficulties remain for us._"

He listened as each member of the team gave their assessment of each of the remaining facilities. When questions were asked and answered the dog removed a satphone and called a number Savage was unfamiliar with. After speaking an alpha-numeric code, waiting for a reply, then speaking a different code, this went on for several cycles... the dog finally hung up.

"_Our third party will be assisting in these remaining facilities. Therefore between now and when they arrive we'll have to explain your plan to the other teams and everyone will practice until bedtime. Let's find the ZPD officers and give them a briefing what we will be doing._"

Savage kept the grin to himself. Nick and his parents had been working with the decoy foxes every day. The hare was certain if these weren't there; the locals would have abandoned the operation long ago. Judy and the two elder Rorschach's had been tied up at the government offices; filling out paperwork and getting Judy's Zootopian government identification took longer than expected. Additional identification from the Council of Elders was necessary because it wasn't believable that a fox and rabbit could actually be working together, let alone be married. All this required making a trip each day for several days; today they returned with an obvious tired bunny. She finally had the official documentation that the government officially recognized her as the new owner of the Vulpin Imperial Jewelry set.

The bunny was still sleeping between the two elder foxes, their tails placed over the bunny. John and Jackie had Jeeves take a couple pictures before they gently removed the bunny out of the vehicle and took her to the room assigned for her and Nick. Marilyn and Caroline was still playing with the nannies somewhere out in the orchard, and soon two blur of red streaked into the room, hugged their grandparents before slowly cuddling up next to their mother and soon falling asleep.

* * *

Deputy Baskins and Deputy Oats were pleased once again to be involved in some operation that involved saving Officer Judy Hopps. The lynx and horse duo helped them by acting as decoys at the start of the Lynxion War. Baskin, a male lynx, was very happy the Hopps Family vouched for all lynx. This family persuaded many in Bunny Burrow that the local lynx could be trusted, therefore the sheriff deputy felt indebted to keep an eye on their burrow on every watch he had. Apparently the GSD knew this and asked for his assistance in a faraway place. Naturally wherever the lynx went the horse was not too far behind. This apparently was in the plan as well.

The duo was sitting out in the garden listening to Colonel Kohle explain the plan. It involved the horse pulling a wagon piled high with lose hay slowly in front of a government facility. The lynx would be sitting next to the colonel up front in the control seat; both dressed in hillbilly outfits and pretending to be passing by. Naturally being non-foxes this would cause any guard to stare and train their weapons upon them as others searched the wagon for anything suspicious. Meanwhile GSD teams would infiltrate the facility while others trained their own weapons upon the wagon searchers.

Judy filled out the other part of the ruse, wearing Daisy Duke shorts and a shirt tied in the front leaving as much fur exposed so the guards would be preoccupied by a bunny in all her sexiness. For Judy she much preferred this to the Play Bunny outfit; it was much more natural and she actually did wear something close to this back in her teenage years, only the shorts weren't this short and all her summer shirts could be tied like this.

Hours later everyone was in their places. The ruse worked as expected; the guards were enthralled at the bunny in short-short and thus didn't notice the GSD agents making their way into the facility. When the agents signaled it was time to sneak out, it was a vehicle that unexpectedly broke down just a short distance from the same spot. An elder fox couple would request assistance from the guards and while this held their attention the GSD team would make their escape. This was their model used with small changes: Judy riding the horse, or walking beside him or sitting on the wagon, whichever position she was it was always closest to the guards so their eyes would quickly become occupied.

The lynx and dog would be in various positions as well: on the wagon, or riding the horse or walking beside the horse. Each time they would be making small talk with Judy just loud enough so to catch the attention of the guards. And each time the guard's eyes went where they wanted them to go. When the last facility was reconnoitered the bunny was more than happy enough to get into slacks and tuck her shirt properly into them. Back in her teenage years she enjoyed wearing clothing this skimpy and getting many buck's eyeballs ogling her; now she could stand this just so long before it grated on her nerves. She had a male that treated her properly and tonight she would let her inhibitions go; he would reap all the pent-up sexiness stranger's eyeballs caused her to feel.

After the last facility was scouted the groups returned to the estate and locked themselves in a large room.

"_So... what did we discover?_" Colonel Kohle asked as he accepted an Irish coffee from his hosts.

"_Pretty much a normal standard base that one could find anywhere in the world_" Agent Winters muttered. She was clipping a nail that broke an edge and had bothered her most of the day. She glared at Agent Savage, daring him to make a remark. He remained tight-lipped.

"_I've found electronic communications that matches our target. They are here_" Agent Rodgers handed a printout to the colonel, pointing to several places.

Clifford and Margret looked at the papers, and consulted the notes they had taken weeks before. "_Yes, this appears similar to what originally caught our attention. Thank you once again for doing this on nothing more than a request by foxes._"

Colonel Kohle smiled. "_You are welcome. Your data was enough to convince higher authority to take this chance. We share a common enemy; hence it was a no-brainer to support your efforts. Although I'll admit it helped that Officers Wilde and Hopps being here on official business did provide an excellent cover for our presence._"

He turned to his team. "_Alright, pack it in for the night. We'll wait for additional instructions before starting roving patrols. Let's hope our cameras capture someone already in our data banks. That will certainly go a long way to discover their purpose here._"

* * *

Hillary watched the video feed that one of her minions had illegally tapped into. Displayed were several mammals in black clothes, obviously purposely concealing their identities. But for a criminal mastermind it was cubsplay to discover exactly who these were. Or to be more precise: to recognize who they are from previous encounters. She merely had to watch them for a couple moments before it dawned on her their identities. Their leader and his second in command had foiled many of her plans, thus it was a personal grudge she welded against them. She clapped her hooves together gleefully.

"_Team Bravo... we meet again. This time I hold the initiative, I know who my opponent is. Therefore I'll enjoy leading you into my trap._"

Her cackle echoed down the long dark hallway. She paused. It could be a long slow tortuous defeat if she let them work towards whatever it is that brought them here. They could be used to flush out the two abominations, to use them to bring the Wilde-Hopps into the center of the zone she had selected for their capture. If she worked this correctly Team Bravo could be left intact while the fox and his bunny wife were whisked out from under their noses.

She grinned. Perhaps she could collect the price on the hare's head. There was no shortage of criminals and criminal organizations that would pay good money to have the GSD Agent's head delivered on a silver platter. She quickly scribbled her addition to her existing agreement; they could be used to unknowingly capture the Zootopians and she would have twice the payday.

But first she would hinder their operation. She picked up the handset and dialed the embassy. She gave a false name and requested to speak with the ambassador. When he answered she told him to open the email she just sent, inside would be proof the Zootopians had agents operating under his snout thus breaking the conditions of their prohibition, even if it were never announced publicly. When she heard him fuming on the other end she disconnected the call. Another fool so easily manipulated.

Her laugh echoed again down the long hallway.


	15. 2x05 - Fox Hunt is On

**Fox Hunt is On.**

"_Good morning Zootopia._ _I'm Fabienne Growley. Paws and shuffling of hooves are once again heard throughout our fair city as the city council has lifted almost all restrictions regarding the Moo-han Virus. Most mammals are still wearing the paw-hoof coverings and fewer yet are wearing the face masks. Most have decorated these with their personal style and some continue the morbid theme from the day of the protests. Speaking of returning, let's go to our reporters and see what they have for us this morning. Ladies, take it away._"

The screen was split momentarily; showing Victoria on one half and Audrey the other. Obviously they were in different locations. As Victoria started speaking her side filled the screen; she was in downtown with city hall in the background.

"_Good morning Zootopia and welcome back Fabienne. The ambassador from Vulpinstan is in town today and sources say he is in a foul mood. It most likely because of what some say has been a secret operation GSD performed in his country. Information has been scattered, but it suggests this was pointed towards the group known as Servants of Truth. Yes... that group which is responsible for making life difficult for Zootopia's favorite fox-bunny ZPD officers. Here's Audrey for more on the story._"

The scene shifted to the other vixen; she too was in a different location in downtown and a different view of city hall behind her, and was wearing her wide frilly dress with an oversized Western cowgirl hat.

"_Thank you Victoria and welcome back Fabienne. After many hours of interviews here's what we know. Sources tell me the group of mammals responsible for the attacks here in Zootopia was suspected operating in Vulpinstan; unfortunately no hard evidence could be found. They also say the GSD was in Vulpistan searching for clues why they were in that country. Regardless of the hows and whys, somehow the GSD has run afoul of the governing authority and now are somewhere anywhere chasing down clues they think will give them the answers they seek._"

"_But good news... the Wilde-Hopps is back in town. Officer Hopps was seen ushering her daughters into their apartment while her husband was talking to two older foxes who obviously were his parents. It looks like all is well with our favorite duo. We suspect they'll be back to work tomorrow with the rising sun. Back to you, Fabienne._"

* * *

It was unfortunate that the ZPD recalled the two officers earlier than their leave was due to expire. Apparently the ambassador was angry that an unauthorized mission was conducted without consulting him. Thankfully there was no proof other than pics of a bunny wearing Daisy Duke shorts and shirt tied in the front ridding on a wagon pulled by a horse. The elder dog and the lynx both had proper paperwork denoting their status as authorized temporary workers. But she couldn't return until the outcry died down. There still was the matter of finding out what was happening to the Wilde Family estate; what little research she was able to do pointed towards theft and not multiple business deals going bad. And there was the other mess; what was the Dark Underground via their associates Servants of Truth doing in Vulpinstan? Something stank, and it wasn't Limburger.

Judy was holding a kit over her shoulder upon a spittle towel, gently patting its back while Bridget adjusted a bandage on a recent wound she received. Kimberly was holding one of her nieces while enjoying making subtle hints at Nick who was holding a kit in similar fashion as his wife. The fox simply pointed to Ralph who also was holding a kit, saying he was simply doing a favor for the newborn's father. Marilyn and Caroline were curiously looking over their father's arm at the newborn, both looking at the small kit that made noises as it shifted upon the todd's shoulder. Clara and Flowers each were holding a kit while giggling at the fox's predicament. Bonnie and Opal were holding kits and soon as Bridget was finished she took the kit Nick was holding and sat down, letting the two young vixens look and ask questions.

Meanwhile Mindy was busy feeding the last two kits; a small container of medication nearby ready when these would finish and her nipples could be treated. Nick had given these two nickname of *piglets* due to their nursing longer than their siblings; this annoyed most females in both rabbit families. The bucks... they understood and chuckled when out of listening distance of the does. Dr. Greenwood the Hopps' family doctor had given these two a clean bill of health; but the whole litter was on a weekly schedule to Zootopia Plainsburrow Hospital to monitor them. Bridget teased Kimberly reminding her someday it would be she that would need the medication. The young doe was not enthused at the ribbing; although she had a buck and their relationship was progressing nicely. It didn't mean he was reaping the rewards, not yet anyway. A smile crossed her muzzle as the possibilities crawled through her mind.

The elder family members were glad to have their ZPD officers back from their visit to do what originally was supposed to be a simple transfer of ownership for the jewelry set Judy received as a wedding gift. Albert, Opal, Floyd, Elizabeth, Stu, Bonnie, and Bridget had taken John and Jackie to secluded place on the farm where they could discuss what happened without being unduly interrupted. Some things chilled the elders, others made them suspicious, and some they wondered if the foxes were pulling their legs. After questions were asked and the story completed, everyone was glad Clifford and Margret Rorschach were nonetheless worse for wear.

Nick's elders, John and Jackie, Arnold and Audrey, Nathan and Vickey... these were given a briefing later when the Wilde-Hopps returned to Zootopia. Nathan was relieved his sister was unharmed and her husband as well. Audrey promised everyone she would have friends in another government agency keep an eye on them. Nick told her that as a detective, even in name only, allowed him to do this as long as it didn't interfere with his duties. Judy said Mr. Big had sent Fennick and his team down there, since as most were foxes they would blend in better; the others would stay out of sight and work at night. John reminded them of the ambassador's decree which now temporarily banned all mammals from Zootopia from entering the country for 90 days. Judy didn't refute this but knew that mere words would not keep the mafia out; and knowing the GSD it wouldn't keep them out either.

* * *

Cindy Hart was still feeling giddy from the sweet words that male elk told her just moments ago. What he asked her was borderline skirting the rules but in her mind she was forming a solution. If she could please him and not get into nothing more than a slap on the hoof, then she was certain tonight was going to be quite fulfilling. It was soon to be mating season for most cervidae; she had been rejected these years by bucks all because of the glasses she wore. She was very good at her job in the ZPD Mammal Resource department and it was grating on her nerves as her parents hinted at her lack of a social life much less dating. This all changed when that elk started coming into her department. She was requested specifically which she assumed was due to her having a reputation for finding the best resolution to most situations.

This was new; a pop-up message box on her computer screen notified her that what she had requested required approval from higher authority. Thankfully she knew her boss's password thus she was able to log on and enter the necessary credentials. The lion was a known flirter and appreciated his assistant doing most of his paperwork allowing him to entertain socialites in his office. Moments later her request was granted. She got up and knocked on his door, entering only when no answer was given. Sure enough... the lion was passed out on the couch with two females at his sides. She helped herself to a couple small bills in his petty cash drawer knowing he was misusing it. These bills would be safe from being placed into the two lioness's panty top. She closed the door as she went out.

She sent an email on her zphone that the elk gave her, letting him know his request was granted and she would send it shortly.

Why he wanted to know Judy Hopps birthday and which weekend she was off was a curiosity. The bunny was known to always go home to Bunny Burrow twice each month; unfortunately in recent months she was unable to do this due to ZPD shortage of mammal-power. Last year Chief Bogo assigned the bunny the weekend before her birthday duty with the Bunny Burrow police department. This allowed her to be on duty during the week and still be at her parents burrow on her special day. It was possible the bunny could be sent to Bunny Burrow as she was last year.

* * *

The elk was outwardly calm but inwardly grinning like a Cheshire cat. The email received said the rabbit abomination would likely be at Bunny Burrow on the date he requested, but operation commitments could nix this. He grinned; he had connections in city hall that could arrange the bunny to be home. His fellow members would be pleased to have this guarded secret, thus the Servants of Truth would be able to arrange a breakdown of the train somewhere far from any quick response by law enforcement. The abominations could be killed while stranded on the train and normal mammalian relations would be restored. Unfortunately these two were proving notoriously difficult to kill, and he swore his proverbial chickens would not be counted until they were hatched.

He thought about the deer doe. She would be a decent bed, but dangerous one this close to mating season. He already had several females he could pick among; and these were already aiming to trap him. Many years of learning the skill of talking sweet nothings gave him the tools necessary to slip out of entrapment. Early in his adulthood he made the mistake of impregnating a doe; her twin doe fawns were in high school and excellent athletes. He visited them once a month for a couple days; a tactic that kept them and their mother from contacting Family Services which would have greatly hindered his effectiveness. His regular large deposit of cash into their mother's bank account probably helped ensure their zipped lips.

His zphone rang in the melody denoting only one thing, he quickly answered the call. Moments later it ended and he said a silent prayer. A quick pressing a pre-determined number and then the *send* button. He didn't have to be nearby the ZPD building to know his carefully planted explosive detonated soon as the doe answered the phone on her desk. It was a waste of a perfect female; but she outlived her usefulness and it was obvious the ZPD would soon be aware of what she had done. Either way the doe's career was over she would sing like a canary. This canary would never sing again nor be a danger to the Servants of Truth.

* * *

Clifford and Margret were studying the security video; the multi-view displayed across several monitors was of the formal introduction breakfast of the Wilde-Hopps. Cycling through on the main screen one face after another they weren't surprised by the attitudes of most; they were merely contemptuous of the outsiders and these were most likely to oppose them. Vulpinstan law allowed those of the bloodline to contest not only the will, but those chosen to become the next baron. Should the elders fail to convince a quorum of the family, penalty of law allowed the challenger a duel to the death. The ancient symbol of victory was to rip the throat apart of the defeated, and to directly challenge the baron. Once challenged there was no turning back; either the elder conceded or fought.

The baron and his wife were reluctant to kill any contentious member, but unless they succeeded in turning minds they would have to kill many of their family or be killed themselves.

Clifford had a small wry grin on his muzzle. The bunny was no push over; stories of her fights were proudly told by his wife's brother Nathan Keen. Back when she was in the ZPD academy she knocked out a rhinoceros in the boxing ring. When she was undergoing the Trial of Skill on the first day at the Council of Elders' Estate, she fought several well-trained guards and bested them. When she was in that cave up north in the Land of the Prophesy, she fought in the dark against not only misguided rabbits but also orcas that calved in the cave. Then there were the battles on the streets of Zootopia; ranging from petty thieves to organized criminals. Perhaps what he was most proud of was her performance against the Dark Underground; she and her lynx and lioness partners rushed to the aid of many officers trapped in an ambush almost every day.

But Clifford was concerned. Even though he and Margret were in optimal health, there was no guarantee either of them would live a long life. He hoped his choice in successors would be able to ferret out what truly happened to the family fortune; after it was restored he could rescind his decision and choose another that knew the intricacies of Vulpine law. His nephew was originally in-line for the choice, but the necessity of restoring their family wealth took precedence. The paperwork he, his wife, and Judy signed had a sub-clause that allowed him to rescind and replace successors. It would be unfair to the bunny if she succeeded, but there were other things she could be rewarded with.

Rumors reached his ears of the Wilde-Hopps couple having ties to organized crime; even in Vulpinstan such connections held a taint. If both of them were not proven members in good standing in the ZPD, he would have readily believed them. But they were a favorite on the Zootopia news network; their actions in displaying crime fighting were nearly a weekly topic on the evening news. Since the fox was a distant relative of his wife, this made them an ideal choice. They were police officers, members of the Council of Elders, and if rumors were to be believed... prophesy fulfillers. They would most likely be ones that would not stop until whatever was wrong in the family was removed.

He only hoped it wasn't many of them. This would mean greed and corruption had thoroughly tainted the family, and to preserve their hold as the governing authority in this part of the nation required ferret out those tainted as such.

He was a baron, a low-ranking member of royalty. Word had reached the ears of the duke; thus Clifford knew if he didn't clean up his finances and by extension his family, the duke would be forced to act. After all it would only be a short step before the king and his court became aware, and in their eyes such a small rot could easily spread throughout the royal order. And these would not hesitate to purge every family member... include those of distant blood. This meant the Wilde-Hopps, now that they were official heirs, would be subject as well.

"_Do you think she can persuade the crime lord to help her?_" Margret was noticeably worried.

"_She is godmother to his granddaughter. I suspect Nickolas will make the effort if she doesn't. Surely he knows the high stakes we've placed before them. Our consulting with his parents to determine if they could bring help from outside was a wise choice. They remain committed to justice and somehow this guides the Tundratown boss. If these two are unwilling, unable to help..._"

He didn't need to say any more. Whatever force that was arranged against them was cleaver. It also was pitting the citizenry against them, and it needed to be exposed before whatever goals it had could be fulfilled.

* * *

Hillary pushed the sheep out of her view. Dawn may have been a mayor, but she also was an escaped prisoner. Their plan was working masterfully. This was the other reason they were here in Vulpinstan; they needed to establish a base to operate from, and removing that family of aristocrats was just the beginning. What once was a family held in high esteem now was held in contempt. It was easier than taking a popsicle from a piglet; while her hustling skills syphoned cash from certain family members, Dawn's knowledge of government systems turned the government against the family.

Once the Rorschach Family was purged it would be cubsplay to lay claim to the estate, which Dawn was already putting those plans into motion. Unfortunately there was a new wrinkle; the baron didn't choose the family member they had set-up as the best choice. Perhaps the old codger saw through their carefully laid scheme, perhaps he was aware that the todd simply didn't have what it would require to restore the family to its once respectable status. Choosing the outsiders was unexpected, especially those that were in law enforcement. The todd and his bunny wife had the skills to figure out and unravel their schemes. It was a good thing their agreement with the council would soon remove these, if only long enough to complete their plans.

The swine chuckled to herself. Her minion in the banking system had inserted clauses into every new business deal made by any member of the family. It was illegal and only a careful audit would uncover the scheme. Now much of their wealth was hidden in accounts that were kept off the computer network and on physical ledgers. This was standard practice even in today's society. Computers were easier to modify; ink on paper was harder to change. But the family did have a spending problem and it was cubsplay to encourage this.

Hillary was already having the estate inspected. She was not surprised that over the years before her schemes started removing their wealth, the Rorschach Family had neglected repairs to much of the estate. Even before her actions, this family had been rotting from within. In her opinion it deserved to have their throats ripped out, she was unsympathetic and somewhat eager to watch it happen. Swine were omnivores; as such she could almost taste their blood and probably could kill some of them herself, at least those that had become complacent and never learned the art of killing. Where she grew up that was the first thing young piglets had to master; the weakest were allowed to be killed without mercy. Like rabbits, swine had large litters; overpopulation was nearly a concern in this modern era as it was back before Zootopia emerged from the watering hole it once was.

* * *

Team Bravo was back in Vulpinstan. Analysis indicated someone had tipped off the ambassador to their presence; Agent Rodgers was certain it wasn't the locals, at least not the ones that had worked with them. They were granted a small space in the rear corner of the Rorschach Family's manor, and she was able to do a more thorough inspection of the embassy's communication logs. The ferret wasn't certain wither she should pity the embassy staff or be alarmed. For a government computer system it was poorly maintained, at least from a security viewpoint. But maybe since she was a highly skilled technician with access to the latest tools and programs she could excuse their incompetence.

"_Boss... got something._"

Agent Savage and Walker were over to her desk in record time.

"_Spill_" the vixen muttered.

"_The tip-off came via a phone call originating at approximately this location, or at least from lines connecting to this junction. Satellite analysis suggests the neighboring farmhouses are least likely sources, therefor I think it originated from this camper. Topographic analysis suggests it hasn't been parked there for more than a couple months, six at the max. Someone has taken great care to keep it hidden from view, both the road and overhead._"

"_Let's go._" Savage said and the team gathered their gear and departed the estate. It was a nice gesture Clifford made allowing them to drive one of the vehicles; driving one that was licensed locally would allow them to blend in. Ah hour later they were parked off-road and slowly surrounding the camper. Once Agent Golden picked the door lock they rushed inside, only to find no mammals but the remains of breakfast and some scattered papers. A quick glancing through these showed these were from the daily newspaper.

After documenting what they found and snapping pics, they locked the door and departed back to the estate. After parking the vehicle they went to their workspace. Clifford and Margret were waiting and beside them were a motley mix of mammals. Team Bravo needed no introduction; they knew these by reputation and their bio-records. That and they once worked with the short fox that was the leader.

Clifford cleared his throat. "_Agent Savage, Introductions are in order. My I introduce..._"

"_Finnick Fennec, leader of Mr. Big's special ops team. I hesitate to wonder what brings you to this place._"

The short fox spit a twig from his muzzle then glared forcefully at the hare. "_I am here at the request of these good gentlemammals, via our common friend Officer Wilde and Hopps. And apparently to do what you can't._"

Before either one could continue the trading insults Colonel Kohle and Koslov carrying Mr. Big entered the room. This meant whatever was planned required their bosses to be present; it also meant more of their coworkers were also here.

"_Gentlemammals, now is not the time for this. Both of you are here for specific assignments and time is of the essence._" Kohle said looking sternly at his team.

"_Agreed. Finnick, you are being paid to audit the finances of these gentlemammals. Fail to discover the deceit and expose the deceivers... you know the punishment I will inflict._" Mr. Big had one eyebrow raised and Koslov had a toothy smile.

Clifford stepped forward his paws raised. "_Gentlemammals... please remember why all of you are here. We, Margret and I, have done what we can. Hence why your bosses were invited here to solve what we could not. We have the upmost confidence by working together you will discover where our common enemy lies hidden. Finding where our family fortune went is a close second._"

Mr. Big raised a paw. "_Mr. Rorschach, rest assured those that defrauded you will be ferreted out. Punishment will be dealt and your monies returned, minus my commission._"

Finnick and his team departed on their assignment; some went with Clifford to town presenting their business credentials as an auditing agency while others stayed with Margret to do their tasking via Internet. Team Bravo meanwhile left to track down who it was that ratted them out.

* * *

Agent Savage scurried around the corner, barely beating the camera as its field of view swept across the place he was just standing. In quick succession he made it across interior of the storage building, finally hiding in the doorway barely sufficient to allow his body to fit inside and therefore out of the next security camera sweep. He had studied each camera as he slowly made his trek across the floor. It was wise yet annoyingly slow. If he couldn't pick this lock then he would have to make the trek back and signal Agent Golden to work his magic. How the tomcat could easily pick any lock with ease was beyond him, but as team leader he needed to improve his skillset... even those he was lousy at.

He was struggling with the lock until a sharp shrill sound of a klaxon blared throughout the room. Did he unknowingly trip it? Did some part of his body become visible and a sharp-eyed controller noticed? Before he could make a decision his earpiece activated.

"_Savage... Rogers says the alarm was tripped in another building. She's temporarily turned off these cameras. Get that door open now... or else I'm sending Golden._"

Typical of the arctic vixen and her sexy bushy tail... *gah*. He shook his head trying to erase the image out of his mind.

"_Shall I?_"

Damn. She didn't wait. Something must have persuaded her to act or else he must have been daydreaming longer than he realized. He relinquished the spot and watched as the tomcat used the same tools he did; only the lock clicked open in record time. As the door slowly opened both agents drew their weapons, then quickly went into the room. Inside was what obviously appeared to be a planning for some operation, maps, pictures, and paperwork lay around the various desks. Both agents turned on their video equipment and recorded everything quickly as they could. Time was of the essence and these cameras were using high definition, which meant they could move faster than a crawl but not necessarily at a brisk pace. At each map or picture they paused momentarily so the cameras could capture as much detail as possible. Each pile of papers they quickly picked up each individual piece until the whole pile was photographed.

Soon they have the entire room cataloged and both looked out the door before heading out. The tomcat picked the lock back into its locked position instead of turning the latch on the inside.

"_This model has an interior trigger that sends a signal when the latch is used. It lets the camera operator know that a lazy guard used that method instead of using a key. It doesn't sound an alarm, but it does record a key being used. If I picked it correctly they will spend time trying to figure out who used their key. We'll be long gone by then._"

Team Bravo met at the rendezvous point and got into the vehicle then drove away; passing by the main gate as they went about as if they were citizens out doing their normal activity. Agent Rogers plugged in each camera into her laptop one at a time downloading the information contained in each. When done she send the data via satcon communication back to her server in GSD headquarters. Senior Technician Pangolin would recover it and Colonel Kohle would assign a team to go through the data. When her team made it back to Rorschach Family's manor they would view the data themselves.

When they parked the vehicle they were met by the elder foxes, both visibly relieved. The team was ushered into Clifford's study, Margret serving tea and finger sandwiches as her husband locked the door and turned on the anti-eavesdropping equipment.

"_So... how did it go?_" the todd asked politely but with a hint of urgency in his voice.

Agent Savage nodded then spoke first. "_We found evidence our quarry is using Vulpinstan for their next staging ground to attack Zootopia. We couldn't spend time to go over it in detail but soon as we are alone we'll do just that. What we can tell you is this: someone has definite plans for this estate... and it isn't a fox._"

The elder foxes were obviously nervous and fidgeting. Agent Walker noticed and asked them plain. "_Something happened while we were gone. Care to tell us about it?_"

Margret looked at her husband, tilting her head as if nodding in the affirmative.

Clifford cleared his throat. "_Yes, something did. The duke came by earlier. Our situation has reached the ears of the crown prince; thankfully the king doesn't know or has chosen to let this matter be settled at the lower levels. Our choice is clear: clean our house or he will do it for us. We also were given a deadline, and it isn't long enough._"

Agent Rogers was looking the security video over, watching what had happened. She rewound a segment or two, interested in the words formed by the lips of each mammal. Agent Walker stepped next to the ferret, watching what played on the screen. When Agent Golden wondered over to see what it was they were watching, both females glared at him until he turned around and gave them space. Clifford and Margret found this interesting and whispered a question to the hare.

"_Agent Golden finds Agent Rogers attractive... it isn't reciprocated. Hence when they don't have to be near each other she prefers him to be further away the better._"

The tomcat huffed and looked at his boss; it was obvious he was thinking of a witty comeback. "_And why does Agent Walker treat you similar?_"

This earned him an angry stare from the hare and the arctic vixen. It also earned a chuckle from the elder foxes. Before either could respond a beep came from the ferret's laptop. She pressed a key and paraphrased the message scrolling on the screen.

"_Message from the colonel. Analysis indicates we found what the Dark Underground planned to do. It isn't pretty; they want Vulpinstan as a new base to operate from. What we've collected was areas they have scouted for places to operate from, some they already control. One of their scouts seems interested in this estate._"

Clifford and Margret's ears perked up. The other members of Team Bravo whistled.

"_Colonel wants us to investigate these areas closer._" The ferret brought the mission profile on-screen, letting everyone view what was displayed. Each member noticed the colonel tasked each member with specific goals, and it was noted there were additional teams inbound. A request for these to operate from the estate was included. The elder foxes agreed; if their home was targeted for capture it made sense to have as much help as possible. With the Zootopians already working on their behalf it made sense to keep them here. And in true fox hustle fashion they would have to repair the spaces they wanted to occupy. Materials would be supplied, of course. The architecture of the estate must remain aesthetic and uniform.

* * *

Judy was giving Margret a big bunny hug; the elder vixen had just finished rubbing her matriarchal scent on the younger doe and asked why the young vixens were not brought along. Nick explained this was not a social call and Colonel Kohle requested their presence, their daughters were in his parents care. His grandparents Nathan and Vickey were helping cubsitting them; Audrey helping when her duties allowed. Next week Marilyn and Caroline would be staying with their maternal grandparents Carl and Kimberly Wintersprite, possibly longer if whatever the colonel's tasking wasn't completed by then.

Finnick watched this and Agent Walker made a remark something about if hasenpfeffer was tonight's dinner. Margret *Piffed* and said it would be silly killing her heir for such purposes. The bunny was released and everyone went into the work spaces set aside for the GSD team. Judy whistled at the electronics that was nearly everywhere; she had noticed the roof had been replaced since last time she was here. Agent Savage answered the question which was not verbally asked.

"_Zootopia Corps of Engineers was brought in at Director Wilde's request and granted by our hosts. She is negotiating on the cost of further repairs to the other building of the estate; we figure it probably will compromise with an agreement for the Zootopians being allowed to operate here for awhile._"

"_Ok let's get down to why both of you were brought here._" The elder fox motioned for all to sit at the conference table.

Clifford and Margret explained the cover story: the ruse was the Wilde-Hops were here to question each family member on their fiscal activities, while in reality they were interrogating each. Were they a mole for the Dark Underground or other nefarious mammals? Being blackmailed? Or perhaps simply hustled or spoiled. Obviously the Rorschach would be in the room and Nick asking most of the questions. Judy, with her excellent hearing, would be their living lie detector. This was something the ZPD had been using her more often, especially with suspects that were hardened by prior experiences being arrested and questioned about their possible involvement in a crime.

When this was completed and all questions asked and answered lunch was brought in and afterwards everyone went on their way.

* * *

Finnick was annoyed. Melissa Leporidae, Mr. Big's secretary and an expert on file systems and paperwork, had been going over recent loan documentation. It wasn't her meticulous going through the mountain of paperwork that annoyed him; it was the occasional *tisk-tisking* that was annoying their hosts. She also wasn't a fox but a rabbit, and this was another factor grating their hosts. Thankfully the baron himself was nearby; if he wasn't here the fennec fox was certain they would have been thrown out the bank's front door.

Finnick's team had been introduced earlier in the week to the Rorschach Family attorney and banker. These in turn helped get them recognized by the government as legitimate consultants working on behalf of the baron. What little they had gone over was standard paperwork, but a few sub-clauses were marked as questionable. Finnick grinned; it was obvious someone with a little knowledge of subterfuge or mafia tactics had inserted these. He needed to uncover who and more importantly what clauses allowed fees assigned and what clauses allowed the financial deal to be declared over. Where did the monies go? He had other team members, a few weasels to be exact, tracking down this information.

Melissa called for a break. She had been going through paperwork for days and it was starting to show. She gave each loan a minimum of an hour; as time wore on it became easier to anticipate where and when a sub-clause that didn't belong would be found. She was annoyed at the fennec fox; he had been sitting beside her reading the same paperwork and if he could tell when the inappropriate sub-clause would show up then why couldn't the family member that signed this? Perhaps it was because these were done weeks apart and she was reading them nearly back-to-back. Either way she felt the Rorschach Family attorney and banker had a good case for appealing the most recent cases and get the loans reinstated or nullified. Perhaps most of the monies could be returned, perhaps a credit given to their account. But if she knew her boss, he had other methods of convincing mammals to do what was right. She didn't like his methods, but he did act with compassion once in a while.

Finnick was talking with the weasel team while the bunny was resting her eyes; she was enjoying an herbal tea and salad. The weasels were discussing what they found and what happened with the money wasn't what the fox expected. After making sure he understood them correctly, Finnick opened his zphone and placed a call. He left an alphanumeric message then ended the call.

"_What was that about?_" Clifford asked.

"_Mr. Big needed an update and that was it. Putting it in this format makes it a simple and quick as possible while keeping the information from prying ears._"

After adequate rest Melissa returned to the paperwork and Finnick read the individual ones after she finished. It was now a matter of documenting those which were genuine investments and loans from those that were hustles.

* * *

The Wilde-Hopps were taking a break. So far none of the todds and vixens interviewed appeared more than average mammals. Some were passive aggressive as was expected, some were neutral towards the mixed species couple. But they answered questions promptly, probably because Margret was in the room and asking some of the questions herself. Jeeves or another servant or maid entered the room occasionally offering snacks and drinks; this was a tactic to appear civil and non-confrontational as well as if anyone got aggressive they would be nearby to intercede.

One family member seemed excessively cooperative and another was the opposite; then there was one Judy was surprised she couldn't get a read on. Nick... he dealt with this type more than he cared to admit. These were the most dangerous; they could friend or foe and either way you couldn't know for sure until the deal was done. More often than not it ended badly and a well-executed hustle lay in ruins.

Margret accepted a cup of Earl Grey from a servant and gave her opinion. "_Rhon has always been distrustful of these annual conferences. He hates having to show his books and frankly speaking we can't blame him. He is one of few who always managed his finances without reproach. Believe it or not it was he we first considered granting the title to before we picked you two._"

"_Ma'am,_" Judy laid the cup of chilled carrot juice aside. "_Why did you change your mind? He seems perfectly capable of doing exactly what we are doing now._"

The elder vixen smiled briefly and then the smile fled from her muzzle. "_It's because he has had recent dealings with mammals of ill repute. We think the same ones your fennec fox friend is investigating. But I still hope it turns out nothing more than cleaver placed misinformation by a jealous sibling._"

Judy's face still held a certain expression. "_I think he deserves a second chance. Our duties with the ZPD and Council of Elders leave us with precious little personal time alone. Should your decision remain, we will consider him as our steward; doing the daily tasking that must be done. Vulpinstan needs a competent leader._"

Nick noticed the facial expression on Judy's muzzle; clearly she could relate. With over two hundred siblings there was bound to be rivalry that went beyond civility. He experienced something like it during the first six months when he was dating Judy. It was shortly after her family accepted him into their burrow; a litter of her older sisters Rose, Rhonda, René had discovered how comfortable a fox's tail was. For the next three visits he made to the burrow with Judy these sisters found nearly every possible excuse to pull the fox away so they could butter him up with words he only described as *sweet nothings*. He knew them because he used similar ones himself. This ended only when he got the grandparents together and explained what he thought was going on. Albert and Opal apologized and mentioned they thought that was what was going on. Floyd and Elizabeth agreed and brought the three sisters before them and the other grandparents. It was this family court moment that ended the behavior. Nick bought something he called insurance: a full-size fox-fur body pillow that was the newest craze going through Zootopia. Apparently it was also a hit in Bunny Burrow; or at the very least in the Hopps Burrow.

Judy was now aware Nick saw her expression and quickly changed it. Margret had noticed it as well and now was curious. When the question was asked the younger female knew she had to spill the beans or her husband would. He often was wrong but not by much.

"_Bunnies are good at multiplying, some ways more than others. My siblings once were curious about how a relationship with a fox could be like and Nickolas became their focus, at least until our grandparents got involved and put the kibosh on it. These sisters involved still have lingering desire, mostly on dating not developing the commitment part. Their rolodex now includes a few non-rabbits that are willing to fulfill their desires. One of these days they most likely will end up eaten._"

Margret put a comforting paw on the bunny's shoulder. "_Some things you cannot control. If they learned something about what you and Nickolas did to build your relationship, then soon they will make the final decision wither or not a non-rabbit is their cup of tea. Earl Grey?_"

Nick accepted the offer and put the correct amount of honey in it that Judy liked. Meanwhile both females were embraced in a hug and he figured this could wait until both were sitting properly. He didn't have to wait long and soon the tea was consumed and the questioning session resumed. Soon the last remaining family members departed the estate and everyone gathered in the small dining hall. Team Bravo was there as was most of Finnick's team. Finnick was surprised as Nick chewed on a large burger that clearly was the genuine thing.

"_Doc says he must eat a certain amount of animal protein each week if we are going to have properly formed kits and cubs._" Judy enjoyed the reaction of most of the guests nearly choked on whatever was currently in their muzzles. Perhaps it was a sense of sweet revenge as Agent Walker, the Arctic vixen who enjoyed teasing them about their relationship, was one of those currently attempting to regain her composure.

Meanwhile Nick kept chewing as he looked at his best friend who was coughing and slapping the table. Obviously the older fox knew exactly why the bunny said it and he would enjoy telling this tale someday when the situation favored him. The Arctic vixen was being helped regaining her composure by the hare that was both her boss and her love interest. She was not doing well; obviously she was caught between allowing the help and wanting to be far away as possible. The remaining guests soon fully recovered and resumed eating. Clifford and Margret merely smiled; this brought back memories when this home once was filled with their litters and many instances of misbehaving cubs doing something similar that embarrassed their siblings. The elder foxes let the situation resolve itself.

Soon everyone departed to do what they wished; the elder foxes went to bed and the younger mammals for a stroll in the flower garden. Tomorrow their plan would be set in motion and if they did their homework everything would work out.

* * *

Team Bravo was in position and Finnick sent the signal. The middle age todd was surprised as the agents swarmed into the room and quickly had him pinned and into pawcuffs and a muzzle guard. He made a show about being unjustly detained, at least until the evidence shown to him about his financial agreement with foreign mammals. These were identified as members belonging to the Dark Underground and before he could complain further they showed him intercepted transcript detailing how the foreigners decided his fate would be after his usefulness was over.

The todd gave up the names and identification of the many hidden accounts in which the Rorschach Family wealth had been diverted into. Soon most of his associates were placed in nearby jail cells and after nearly a week those that could be found were now near him. The general public was shocked when the identities of those involved were listed in the news, and now many were pounding on the door of their bankers and financial advisors. The whole of Vulpinstan was in an uproar and this helped what happened next.

The duke was brought before the king and evidence shown proving he allied himself with foreigners. These foreigners were using government facilities and their plans exposed; using Vulpinstan to attack a neighboring country was not going to be tolerated. The king's spies had proof just how powerful the Zootopians were; this city of mixed species had defeated the Lynxion Empire, bested the Lupusdon Empire, and put the Outback Isles mafia in its place. But never once did it lift a paw against his empire; although it was true they had sent their spies into his kingdom. It was his own that proved they were merely acting in self-defense and thus proved who the traitors to Vulpinstan really were. While the king wasn't sure what he was going to do with the Zootopians, he knew exactly what he would do with the duke. He and those of his family that could be proven involved in this affair was executed quickly.

The king also summoned the entire Rorschach Family and executed those who had allied with the duke. As each were led to the guillotine they spat on the ground and cursed the mixed-specie couple; some swearing allegiance to the Servants of Truth as the blade did its job. Clifford and Margret were spared only because evidence showed the duke was authorizing the hustles against the baron and this angered the monarch. The monies proven stolen were returned and the king authorized a certain amount from the duke's coffers to be given as reparation. When all was said and done the Zootopian ambassador was informed to have a permanent space authorized for the GSD to operate from. Director Dench informed his majesty she preferred to have her teams operate from the Rorschach Family estate; however an attaché would be stationed in the embassy. A written agreement to share intelligence and go to mutual aid was drafted and signed with much fanfare.

Things were looking up for the Zootopians. Their citizens could travel using newly authorized passports and visas anywhere in Vulpinstan. As with any tourist they still had to contend with so-called tourist traps, some of these were literal traps that held the visitors captive until law enforcement intervened or the entrapped paid a certain fee. Foxes were crafty no matter where they lived and this proved true in the nation dominated by them.

Judy and Nick were out enjoying walking the streets of Crimson Lodge. This was a small village nearest the Rorschach Family estate and Judy liked the old heavy timber used in many of the buildings. It had the air of an old European village with that of an early American fort. Clifford said its citizens preferred using large wood beams because it was a proven material which was difficult to break through; that and the rustic old world vibe it gave off were comforting to many fox species. The Zootopians could keep their ultra-modern look; the Vulpians would keep theirs.

Judy liked how each neighborhood seemed to change its look slightly, but the heavy wood beams were a constant. Stain and paint seemed to be the primary choice in differentiating neighborhoods, but a close second was choice in types of lumber. Clifford told them there were whole forests dedicated to growing trees large enough to provide large beams; many different species were grown and techniques used made certain these grew thick and strong. One would be hard pressed to identify them with their natural brethren, but bark and leaves verified them beyond doubt. Judy was quite interested; her family was horticulturists and she was certain they would enjoy learning these techniques.

Earlier this week she had asked Clifford and Margret about the architecture. The elder vixen had suppressed a chuckle; she had just let the doe in on a little-known secret: some of the best lumber used to frame many of the burrows in and around Bunny Burrow was grown somewhere in Vulpinstan. The dense quality combined with Vulpine knowledge of forcing trees to grow straight made for strength that could rarely be found elsewhere. Only lumber yards that kept their secret could sell the very large beams, and these could only be sold in specific measurements which made the prices high but ensured the burrow lasted centuries. Judy didn't believe this until she called home and Albert verified it was so. She also found herself being dragged into negotiations on a new order for said lumber; apparently a new bunker section was going to be built in the old family burrow and the elder rabbit wanted Judy's newly established status as heir in an attempt to get a better price for the main supports.

Thankfully it wasn't that difficult to get a good deal. Since she married into the family and helped get most of the family fortune returned, the Rorschach Family were willing to help negotiate on her behalf. Or to be more precise... to hustle on her behalf. This was a nation of foxes after all. The elder Hopps had to wait because to complete the ruse the timbers had to be delivered to the Rorschach Family estate. After a couple days they were shipped as quietly as possible at night when the New Moon was at its fullest. Mr. Big arranged for these to be transported as quickly as possible. His eyes carefully examined a few of the larger timbers; his home needed repairs and these timbers gave him an idea for an expansion. Perhaps he would negotiate for a shipment when the time was right.

Now the Wilde-Hopps were walking again in downtown Crimson Lodge. Judy was enjoying the displays in the shop windows as Nick rambled on about something.

Nick was talking about something when he noticed nobody was answering him. Looking around didn't show any sign of her, not even the nearest stores. The more he looked the more it became obvious, she was missing. A lone bunny in a city dominated by foxes didn't bode well for the lapin. Heir or not, it stood a very good chance she was about to become dinner. He had to pause himself; uncontrolled search would not find her. He paused and took many deep breaths until his mind could focus enough to rationally piece together a coherent thought. He sent a text message to Agent Savage letting him know of Judy's mysterious disappearance; another was sent to his parents asking for them to continue looking after Marilyn and Caroline.

He was forced to postpone his search to answer several text messages and zphone calls from not only his family but Judy's as well. Thankfully Agent Rodgers did him a favor: she sent a small app that automatically answered all calls from Judy's siblings with a short message telling them GSD was on the case and Nick was working with Team Bravo. Only Evelin and her elders' calls were allowed direct access to the fox.

The local magistrate soon found Nick and officially took over the search. Team Bravo arrived and took Nick with them back to the Rorschach estate where they asked many questions and accessed the village's surveillance cameras. On one it was discovered what had happened and just how quickly it occurred. The abduction was multifaceted and well-timed, even Nick was impressed. Agent Rogers used computer software to select and focus on certain parts of each camera's video. On one a paintball weapon was used, on another a tranqdart hit the bunny. But it was the otter bumping against the bunny hard enough to force her to fall into an alleyway that surprised Nick. When nothing came out of the alley, Agent Roger froze the frame and used another program. Nothing appeared on the screen but numbers and data scrolled vertically on the left side of the screen.

"_They used some kind of masking field. This technology isn't invented yet therefore I must conclude it is of a natural source. Perhaps a priestly one._"

Agent Savage's ears flew up. "_Priestly? As in..._"

The ferret answered before he finished. "_Dark Priesthood. This was described to me once by __Priestess Clare Noble. When she once was a member of the Servants of Truth she was taught the spell. In a nutshell, it conjures a cloud of dark energy that absorbs light from the surrounding air. If timed right and in the location an unsuspecting mammal would not notice it, it would quickly render said mammal unconscious within moments. But this cloud fades rather quickly, so all this must have been timed down to the mili-second. See here? You were several yards further down the sidewalk before you became aware you were alone. Whoever did this was highly trained. I'm surprised they didn't attempt to try again when you went back._"

Agent Walker spoke before Nick had a chance. "_They probably did. But your frantic looking about caused a ruckus and drew unwanted attention. See there? That block-like thing resting on the curb? We noticed something like it back at the ZPD when both of you were first given your council initiates robes. Senior Technician Pangolin found something like it in her computer system. It's an area-wide silencer; built to mask the sound of specific frequency made by certain weapons. It's possible that the tranqdart and paintball operate on similar sound frequency, or at least close enough that what can be heard blends in with the background noise. If we go back we'll probably find several marks made by near-misses._"

The remainder of the day was spent making plans on how to start the search and conducting video conference with Colonel Kohl. Chief Bogo and Chief Mondo were included as this concerned their operations. If the Dark Priesthood was involved this meant the other priesthood must be informed. Knowing them they probably already knew and were making plans of their own. Then there was the Vulpins; this occurred on their territory and they most certainly would be involved one way or another. Clifford and Margret were obviously neck-deep involved; their heir was abducted and both genuinely liked the bunny. The look in their eye said volumes: they were committing their entire resources to return the bunny.

From a side room Mr. Big was quietly listening. Finnick and his team just finished briefing him on what was found, what was returned to the Rorschach Family estate, and what the elder foxes agreed to turn over to the Tundratown boss. Now word reached the Arctic shrew's ears that the godmother was abducted... again. As his minions listened to what was going on in the other room, plans were being made here in this one. Just as a secretive faction operated under everyone's noses and succeeded in this, so too would his team. He was certain whoever it was that did this did not know they stirred a proverbial hornets nest, and he had the means to work where other couldn't. The Arctic shrew smiled; he approved the plans and had Koslov take him home as quietly as they came. Finnick would work with the locals and with Team Bravo, keeping his plans coordinated with theirs without them knowing. Meanwhile he had others who could work on this from another angle, and he needed to be in his home to run that effectively.

* * *

Judy woke with a splitting headache and her limbs refusing to cooperate. No... they were bound and she noticed she was blindfolded for good measure. Whoever captured her was good; she would see just how good. Slowly she strained against her restraints, one way then another. Yup... this was a professional. Time spent in the Advanced Police Tactics course up in Camp Billy brought back the memories of how to handle situations such as this. She wished it taught her how to conjure a couple pain pills.

"_The hero awakes!_"

Judy paused. That voice... she knew that voice. But wasn't the... oh yeah, escaped. Now it was starting to make sense. Well, not entirely but with a few carefully chosen words and phrases the crux of the matter would be laid bare. After all, it would practically be like taking candy from a lamb. A self-indulgent spoiled one with delusions of grandeur and plans to imprison predator species.

"_Mayor Bellwether... excuse me... prisoner SH20160304. How are you these days?_"

The ewe smirked and laughed. As she uncovered Judy's eyes she looked into them menacingly. "_Bunny would be wise if she took stock where she was._"

A voice came from across the room. "_Dawn... be mindful yourself. Don't damage the merchandise before the bidding starts._"

Oh oh... that didn't sound good. But the voice sounded familiar, and Judy knew it would come to her soon. But where? As she wracked her brain and mumbled the various scenarios, it was obvious the sheep standing a short distance away was getting a thrill watching her as she worked out the variables. In a moment the answer dawned on her; it wasn't that she saw the owner of this voice... it was a video file she had watched sometime before the crisis began, before the Dark Underground began its crusade against Zootopia.

"_Ah... it's nice to know my nemesis recognizes my handiwork. Too bad you're worth more as a surrogate than as a prize reward_."

The sow walked closer and out of the shadows into plain view of the rabbit. Her demeanor clearly showed her pride as she looked the bunny over, poking at certain places that were now completely exposed for any mammal to see. Judy rolled over and sat upright, wincing at every poke of the long pole. She glared at the swine letting her eyes give the warning what would be coming if this continued.

"_Bunny thinks she's the stuff. I would savor the thrill of tearing her to pieces, but I'll mind my own words I said earlier._"

Judy didn't relax, but neither did she waste energy giving a universal rude finger to the swine. She needed to find out exactly what these two had in mind, what was meant about being a surrogate. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know this meant being impregnated. She needed to know by whom or for whom. She had ideas, and none of them would be pleasant.

"_Since you have plans and I'm in no condition to escape, how about you tell me about this auction you have planned?_"

Hillary grinned.

"_You wouldn't recognize them. Or maybe you would. They'll come from all over the world just for the opportunity to bid on the rabbit responsible for their many defeats. Maybe some would come from where your brother's new wife came from, deep underground. Maybe some will come from Linxion Empire or perhaps the land of Lupusdon. I understand Emperor Caesar has a grudge to settle; or maybe it'll be Empress Whitefang? You must have really upset her. But... I don't care what they'll do with you. Highest bidder wins, and after payment is processed you will no longer be our concern._"

Judy waited for the sow to stop her laughter. "_What about my being a surrogate?_"

Hillary leaned towards the bunny. "_Some might, some won't. Matters not to us. Highest bidder is all we care about._"

Soon the young bunny was left alone in the cage. The bowl of gruel was hardly appetizing, but Judy recalled a lesson from Camp Billy: *_As long as your captors provided substance, it is best to eat it. Hunger never allowed any opportunity to escape, and rare is it proper food will be provided._*

This reminded her of one Nick's attempts to make Borscht. His parents could make almost any dish suitable for rabbits; but the culinary gene obviously skipped him. She smiled at the memory, but fought back the urge to spit out the gruel. As one bitter spoonful after another made its way into her aching stomach, a plan slowly formed in her mind. It was incomplete, but tomorrow would provide additional information she would need.


	16. 2x06 - Judy Missing

**Judy Missing.**

"_Sign here... and here... and here._"

Nick wasn't the only one puzzled by the unexpected package being delivered. Judy wasn't around to properly sign for it and as her husband he could legally do so in her stead. His parents and the Hopps were watching as the large package was wheeled into the kitchen. Nick's eyes turned big as saucers when he noticed the special instructions on the delivery slip.

"_Ummm... please move it into this room._"

"_Hey bub... I'm paid to deliver, not move it multiple times on a whim. I got other deliveries to do._" The rhino muttered impatiently. But the fox didn't back down, instead he showed the paperwork to the delivery mammal and pointed to the delivery instructions. The rhino wasn't budging... until the police badge was presented. Begrudgingly he picked up the awkward box and put it into the shared office space the Wilde-Hopps used for working on reports. He suddenly paused and looked at a certain head trophy that was obviously done by a taxidermist. But this was no ordinary trophy.

"_Hey... you some kind of wierdo?_"

Nick looked up and grinned. "_Now you know what happens when you upset the missus of the household. Why do you think I'm so well behaved?_"

It was quite interesting seeing such a strong mammal suddenly nervous and obviously wanting to be anywhere but here. "_Satisfied? Want it opened? Can I leave now, please?_"

Nick handed him a generous tip and walked him to the front door. After biding and wishing the rhino to have a good day and strongly recommending the tequila special over at the local tavern, he closed the front door and returned to the office. Both sets of parents were there looking at the package.

"_It's from the taxidermist in Bunny Burrow_" Stu muttered. "_Wonder what Jude the Dude could have him make for her?_"

"_I'm not certain_" John said as he tapped the side of the box. "_She was excited about something; a lesson someone learned the hard way. Said the mammal trespassed one too many times and thus incurred her wrath._"

Nick cut open the box along the tape that sealed the ends. He reached in... and pulled out something that was carefully wrapped in bubble-wrap. There was another item equally wrapped in the box, but this one he suspected would be the only one to be opened this afternoon. Stu and Bonnie most likely would not have the stomach after seeing what was inside the wrapping. He sat it down and urged everyone to leave.

Stu was having nothing of it. "_Nickolas, what is inside? As her father I have a right to know._"

Nick looked at his parents; their expression clearly showed they understood what was hidden.

"_Stu, you're prey and considering where this was mailed from I doubt you want to know._"

The elder rabbit put his arms across his chest. "_Yes, yes I do. After many months of being around you, I doubt there's anything that can surprise me._"

John stifled a snicker and his wife slapped his shoulder. Bonnie by now had looked up and saw the rabbit head sitting on the shelf, a look of epiphany appeared on her face. Nick saw her give him a knowing nod which he returned. She tapped her husband's shoulder and after getting his attention she pointed towards the decapitated head. Everyone saw as the realization spread across Stu's face.

"_She... she... did it again._"

Nick gave the buck a gentle hug. "_Yes she did. I was unaware how she arranged it; otherwise I would have sent all of you somewhere else before this arrived._"

Stu was looking at the still-wrapped item, clearly recognizing it as a head. Whose head he now was curious to know, if nothing more than to know who had upset his once-gentle daughter. He made his request and Bonnie said she didn't need to know but wanted to, if nothing else than to stop her husband from being inquisitive for the next few weeks. Nick's parents sighed and helped unwrap the items.

"_Abigail Canny... we meet again._" Nick held the vixen's head carefully.

"_Why? What's the story behind this?_" Bonnie asked because by now she knew the story about the other head; it belonged to a rabbit that once threatened their lives. The rabbit had lived up in the _Land of the Prophecy_ and was the leader of the original _Servants of Truth_.

"_This once was the nursemaid; the one that had Marilyn and Caroline cubnapped only so she could gain control of the Outback Isles Mafia. As you are aware, those two she considers her cubs. Nobody messes with her family._"

"_And the other?_" Stu pointed anxiously to the box, knowing another item was inside. This one had a story and he needed to know. Nick picked it out of the box and his parents helped unwrap it as they did the first.

"_Catherin McKeen... we meet again._" He placed the head beside the other.

Stu was agitated about something, and Nick knew what it was about. "_Care to ask the question?_"

Bonnie looked at her husband, her look clearly said he needed to get it off his chest.

"_What did this vixen do?_" Stu asked. Nick grinned.

"_Back when these two_" he pointed to both heads, "_were having a meeting up on the Council of Elders estate everything was going good. Apparently the godfather's consort, that's this one, decided to *get the goat* of the other. To make her point when she departed the meeting she marked my forehead. Judy nearly went ballistic.__We found out later she had plans to *acquire* me as an addition to her growing harem._"

Stu was horrified. "_So my daughter had her killed?_"

Nick frowned. "_No. Catherin was killed when the GSD tried to capture her husband. Her death and those of her cubs were an unfortunate side effect of the operation. I'm not certain how Judy arranged this but I suspect it was because her body was so mangled that an open casket at the funeral was not allowed._"

"_And the other?_" Bonnie asked this one, obviously wanting to know and her demeanor suggested she knew there was a common theme.

"_Mr. Big killed her. Again how Judy managed this I don't know. He said he had every intention of returning the body to her parents._"

"_I did._" Everyone knew the voice that came from the front door. Koslov held the Arctic shrew so he could give and receive kisses from the females.

"_Ms. Canny's parents were gracious about knowing the fate of their daughter, but had disowned her when she sought to follow Josephine Wintersprite and the ways of life in the Outback Isles Mafia. They refused to claim her body, thus I had it buried in a proper grave. The godmother wanted her head as retribution for staking a claim against her husband. Such has been done by others, but never by a bunny._"

He asked Koslov to bring him closer to the desk where the two new trophies sat. He walked around each obviously inspecting the quality of the work. Nodding in obvious approval he got back on his friend's paws.

"_We should not tarry here among the dead. I invite you all to my personal booth at the Blue Ice Palace. Dinner is on the house._"

Nick knew this was one of several places the Arctic shrew owned and conducted business. He also knew the mafia boss liked Judy's parents; he also liked Nick's parents as well. Perhaps it was the *salt of the earth* good nature of these elder mammals he enjoyed being around. They didn't ask him to loan them money and they treated him graciously. Nick locked the door and everyone got into the limousine and soon were sitting in a spacious booth eating and telling stories. To Nick it was obvious the shrew was listening carefully; opportunity for new business could be gleaned from casual conversation. But the food was free and the company polite, so he relaxed and kept his own ears open for opportunities. He was a detective after all, and crime could be gleaned from casual conversation.

* * *

High Priestess Greta Daperclaw was in a foul mood. In the many centuries her order had used the Altar of the Oracle never once did it refuse to do their bidding. A priest or priestess of her order had only to touch the orb and within moments it would shift hues from bright white to a deep ultraviolet resembling purple, afterwards the remaining orbs on the pillar would change hue matching the large one. When this finished they could proceed to finalize the conversion of a new priest into their order. How it happened she wasn't certain, but somehow a priest not of her order learned of the ruins found the altar and somehow attuned itself to it. Only when she grasped her necklace and placed her paw upon the large orb did the barrier dissipate. Her minions immediately departed to track down the elusive priest but they came back empty pawed. Unfortunately it refused to continue the conversion process. She was annoyed and ordered everyone back to the monastery. This gave her time to compose herself and try to figure what happened and why the orbs refused to do her bidding. The thought creeping in her mind was not one she wanted to entertain.

The honey badger had been returned to his confinement. He was ready to begin the final conversion, but every time she attempted the ritual the orb refused to strike the mammal thus finalizing his body's conversion from an ordinary mammal into one of her order. Until she could figure out how to overcome whatever that priest did, she had no choice but to allow basic sustenance so his body would survive. Gruel would keep him alive until she could solve this dilemma; and the team of priest keeping a watchful eye would ensure he remained in the weakened state.

There was another badger in the priesthood, a female. Her mole in their upper chain reported these two had a relationship, one that could be manipulated into capturing the female. Greta grinned. This would deprive her enemy of a powerful priestess, and once converted would make her faction unstoppable. If what one honey badger did at the ancient watering hole led to centuries of control for her enemy, two badgers surely would make her faction last many millennia. She decided to keep him as he was... for now. She needed bait more than a new member.

But there still was the problem about the orb to be solved. In frustration she went to the great library and consulted the elder scholar that had helped her before. After explaining what happened he motioned her to wait at the table. Rare was it someone could do this and live, but he had proven to get what she needed. Thirty minutes later he returned with an assistant who carried several large books. These were spread across the entire table and each opened to specific pages marked with a silken strip of cloth.

"_High Priestess... you are not going to like what I and my assistants found. But the unpleasant news must be heard; afterwards you can begin the search._"

He could tell she was impatient so he pointed to the book nearest her; as he spoke he turned page after page and pointed to one picture after another. "_The necklace you have is one that can do many things, but there is only one that can do more. The one you wear once belonged to a teacher or perhaps the assistant of the Headmaster; allowing the wearer to perform duties from maintenance of the arcane items to reversing spells gone wrong, mostly caused by the students. This is why you were able to operate the Altar of the Oracle; it is an item of arcane power thus under the influence of your necklace. The books say due to possibility of several priests attempting to use the altar at same time or shortly thereafter, a pause was placed on its operation. The barrier is a self-defense mechanism and therefore separate from the general operation. This would explain why it refused to continue the conversion process._"

Greta thought for a moment, it was obvious the elder scholar was letting her process what he just told her. "_Why am I able to contact priests not of my order? If this necklace is merely a lowly scribe's necklace..._"

He interrupted her. "_You are missing my point, high priestess. All priests operate on the ethereal level which is why you can find other priest not of your order. Remember: the wearer had to correct mistakes made by students. This means he or she had to be quite powerful in order to do so. I told you it might also have belonged to a teacher; such would have had the ability. Why we found only a limited few is unknown. Considering our ancestors killed the entire Order we should have many, especially since we came back after being routed that ancient battle. It is evident the other priests failed to collect all the necklaces before they departed many eons ago._"

Greta facial expression showed an epiphany. "_So it is obvious this necklace is not the appropriate one I should be wearing. I sense you have more to tell. Speak to me about this Headmaster._"

He closed the book and his assistant picked it up then placed it on far end of the table, moving another in front of her. The elder scholar pointed to a paragraph and began. "_The Headmaster was the supreme authority in this library; before the ancient war, before the destruction of the Oracle Council and before we moved all its books to our homeland. He or she was entrusted with overseeing all education and if need be continuing education of the Oracle priesthood. As such the Headmaster had a library of his own and regalia of his own. Here is what you need to know: the Headmaster had possession of a necklace and tiara that combined gave him more control of the arcane that even the High Priest or Priestess. This came at a cost; simplest of mistakes could kill or destroy, whereas all other priests a mistake would simply cause minor injury or damage to happen._"

Greta was deep in thought, obviously intrigued. "_Why has no one talked about this Headmaster before?_"

The elder scholar gently smiled. "_Because his study was never discovered. Our ancestors searched in vain and ever since our scholars continue the search to this day. Ancient notes were found scattered about the ancient library grounds, obviously a rarity today; these have been carefully preserved and by examining these we have pieced together the correct version of many spells. Only very few hinted at more powerful ones. We think most of these were never allowed to be written down; either that or they were gathered up and destroyed. Thankfully a few students were crafty enough to hide their discarded mistakes; otherwise we would be clueless as to why these priests were more powerful than all others, possibly combined._"

Greta was now thoroughly pleased. She gently clapped her paws together. "_Well done, Geoffrey! Well done indeed. Piece together as much information about this headmaster. Perhaps this necklace will allow me to locate this study, if it is as attuned to the arcane as you suggest. It must also be a key to the entrance. When you are completed I will begin the search._"

She left for her personal quarters whistling a happy tune. Meanwhile the elder scholar and his assistant gathered up the books and returned them.

* * *

Geoffrey could tell his assistant was very tired, more than normal, and he knew why. Years of study and suffering the same exhaustion every time he was around these priests told him they were not normal. Ever since this priestess discovered that necklace she was able to grow her number of priests into the higher levels. This soon led to more of his minions and fellow scholars becoming exhausted. It would have continued with him if he had not discovered the secret of the necklace he was just talking about... and the one hanging from his neck. After consulting the manuscripts and many hours of study he discovered his once belonged to the Headmaster's assistant. While he didn't have the skills to properly use it, the manuscripts did say it afforded him basic protections against misuse of the arcane. Especially a student's mischievous pranks.

He also discovered something troubling about the Dark Priesthood: they were no longer normal flesh and blood. Whatever they were they no longer needed to eat, which explained the exhaustion others felt around them. He suspected somehow they were able to drain what they needed from normal living things. Simple observation told him this, and now reinforced by his assistant's nearly collapsing on the floor. He once tried talking about this with one of his fellow scholars, but the outright disbelief quickly convinced him to shut his mouth and not say another word about his theories. He would continue his studies and writing his observations; hiding them so no other mammal could accidentally stumble upon them. His theories about the dark priesthood being abominations could get him killed.

When all books were stowed to their normally assigned shelf, he gave his assistant the afternoon off. He led the rabbit to his personal quarters and fed him a soup that over an hour would restore his energy. This came from an ancient medical manuscript he found buried in a very remote part of the library; apparently never touched since being placed there eons ago. It was also in this pile of undisturbed books that he first read a theory about these priests. An ancient scholar theorized all mammals belonging to the dark priesthood somehow changed physical form. This was in an ancient diary; in it the author wrote about what he observed, how he and others that served these priests always were exhausted after being around them, and how any mammal that visited these priests soon felt as he did.

As Geoffrey spent his free time going through these ancient books he found one with a hidden compartment; the pages were glued together and a compartment cut inside. Here was the necklace that he now wore; no other paperwork was around to tell what it was for. It was luck that after much study he discovered its purpose and to whom it once belonged. Something in back of his mind told him to keep it secret; one day it would be a key to fulfill an ancient prophecy.

When he first discovered this necklace and the reprieve it gave him against the priesthood, he considered using it to advance his way to becoming Head Librarian. But something in the back of his mind convinced him to remain where he was. The Head Librarian was required to attend meetings with the priesthood regularly. Every time the elder codger returned he was visibly weaken. Once he divulged to this younger scholar that before entering the sanctum it was a requirement to remove his robes so no weapons were seen, obviously he would be allowed to put it back on afterwards. No... it was a safe bet his necklace would be confiscated, thus removing the only thing that allowed him relief from whatever monsters those priests had become.

* * *

Priestess Hilda der Fuchs was pleased at the progress her two subordinates were making. The first troublesome spell finally was mastered, and they could cast it in as minimal time as the ancient oracles could. They were now learning counter-spells, basic attack spells, and basic defense spells. Sure there were mistakes, but these were becoming fewer as they practiced and gleaned the subtleties between the different spells. Soon they would be ready to learn how to do arcane spells; these would be very different from those nature-based spells they once relied on, and more deadly. These were meant to be used against undead as well as those that only could be described as living on energy than food sources. The moon had assured her the Dark Priesthood had very little in common to their once-living bodies, having sacrificed it to gain power and the ability to project bolts more dangerous than modern weapons .

When she wasn't teaching Paulina and Clara, she was in the archives searching the ancient database for the last known locations the Oracle Council once operated from. She was surprised how little both priest factions knew, but there were a few files that resisted opening. High Priestess Ishanah and High Priest Aaron assured her these resisted their attempts and thus must be tied to a master password only available from the Oracle Council. She would have to figure how to find the Oracle Archives and obtain it. Obviously since the senior-most members were killed in the ancient war, hopefully one of their members thought to hide it in written form in a well-hidden place. Obviously since these files were still locked, the hiding place was indeed well-concealed.

Hilda had asked the moon a few times, but it said her subordinates needed to hone their skills further before they would be able to handle what was concealed. To say the elder vixen was frustrated would be an understatement. Although she was impatient she knew the dangers of handing a skill to someone who was not experienced enough to properly handle it. Thus she stopped asking and concentrated on her teaching. She only hoped she had time to get her subordinates up to her skill level; the way things were slipping into chaos she feared she would not have enough time.

* * *

Nick was typing his report that was due shortly, wishing Judy was here because he could find a way to get her type it quickly as he dictated. His thoughts were making his mind and fingers make many mistakes. It was a nice touch the commissioner did: publicly apologizing for the mix-up regarding the upper chain of command's handling news about his cubs. He wasn't certain who he was angrier towards: the withholding news about his young, or the mammal that purposely misled his superiors. Now that he thought about it made sense; his nemesis, that group of misguided mammals that had zeal about ending any relationship they considered an abomination, certainly had influence beyond anything he imagined. Then there were the actions of the godmother herself; Josephine Wintersprite certainly hid them from not only himself but her plans were more than simply entrapping him again.

Chief Bogo... at least the buffalo didn't try to pull the wool over his eyes. The buffalo looked him straight in the eyes and said things plain. This bumped the fox's opinion of the buffalo up many notches, probably the singular most reason he didn't walk out the room immediately after tossing his badge onto the desk. It probably was the unconscious reason why he let the commissioner make the public apology. Nick grinned; the bear let him keep the badge and stay working with the detectives. A small part of him truly wanted the bear to grovel asking for his forgiveness. But Detective Markle showed him a zmail and swore him to secrecy. Upper chain was doing a formal review of Judy's service record and Bogo's reasons for giving him this badge. If things went the way his superior thought, both Judy and he would earn a promotion sooner than they were eligible.

Knowing this secret probably was the reason why he was making the effort to actually do his own reports instead of delegating it to his bunny.

Aching in his heart returned. Dammit. He was back on duty because sitting home alone was driving him up the wall and he had several reports waiting to be filed before he and Judy were unexpectedly summoned to assist Team Bravo down in Vulpinstan. Before this they had just returned to work from their vacation, the one they used to kill two birds with one stone. The imperial jewelry set finally was properly transferred into Judy's name and they helped Team Bravo get into the government facilities. When they were sent again to help Team Bravo, he was grateful his parents took his daughters on such short notice and surprised their maternal grandparents invited them to stay with them for as long as they wished. Now this was proving helpful. He wished they would stay long enough and Judy would be returned before they came home. Last thing he needed was to care for two young vixens that would be highly emotional at the disappearance of their step-mother.

He found himself grinning unexpectedly. Marilyn and Caroline were remarkably resilient. In their short lives they survived the deaths of their litter, death of their mother, and death of their nanny. He was pretty certain they had all but forgotten their nanny, one known as Abigail Canny. The Arctic vixen had cubnapped them and nearly stolen their rightful inheritance. Nick chuckled; Mr. Big declared himself their godfather and thus responsible for training them in the proper etiquette of how to be a mafia boss. How such a small mammal would control two rambunctious youngsters was going to be something he wanted to see. Maybe spending time at the Hopps farm among all those small bunnies might be the key.

He also needed to keep them out of study room; the nursemaid's head was in on a shelf. Last thing he wanted was for them to notice it; it would most likely traumatize them. Then again there was a growing collection. Maybe someone should remind the bunny this was a home not a morgue.

* * *

Marilyn and Caroline were enjoying talking with their bunny cousins via Furtime. By now they were old enough to understand they physically were not actual relatives, but it didn't matter. It was the huge amount of playmates they enjoyed and whenever their parents took them on the regular visits to Bunny Burrow; it was running through the fields with numerous bunnies they loved. By now they were old enough to understand they were step-sisters; they had same mother but different fathers. This didn't matter at least not as far as they were concerned. Judy expressed love and endured as the vixens rubbed their muzzles against hers, obviously expressing their affection as well as learning how to mark family members. Jackie was teaching them many things they needed to learn, things best taught by a vixen. Audrey and Vickey were teaching as well thus the vixens were getting a well-rounded education on what it means to be a fox.

Opal was seen briefly onscreen as the elder doe informed the roomful of bunnies that lunch was ready and asked them if they wanted it brought inside. She waved hello to the vixens and inquired how they were doing, also letting them know Gideon asked what they wanted to eat on their next visit to the farm. The vixens gave their usual request; macaroni and cheese. The elder doe chuckled; ever since these young foxes developed a craving for this cheese and pasta mixture many of their own young bunnies developed it as well. Opal had learned how to add certain vegetables to ensure her youngsters were getting proper nutrition; as for the vixens the baker-fox added ham.

"_How is your mom doing? Is she coming here next weekend? Are you coming here too?_" Charlotte asked.

"_Mom and Dad are back with Great Auntie Margret. Gramdma Jackie says we'll be with Grandma Kimberly for awhile, didn't say how long._"

"_Oh... she's your other grandma, right? How many grandmas do you have?_" Petunia asked as she nudged her way to the monitor's screen.

The vixens were counting on their paws and fingers. "_There's Grandma Jackie and her mother Grandma Vickey. There's Grandma Audrey who is Grampa John's mom. There's Grandma Kimberly who is... who was... who..._"

There was silence from both vixens for an uncomfortably long time. This was not lost on the bunnies gathered around the computer. Many ears lowered in sympathy with what was left unsaid. None of them lost a parent; those that were old enough to remember thought back to when Aunt Judy was abducted by that insane rabbit. The wounds on her convinced them they nearly lost her. Aunt Jenny had taken many pictures; even the most casual glance told what she went through if not highly suggested.

"_Your mother's mom._" Gina said as she placed a small paw on the screen which was quickly followed by many small paws. While they couldn't see it, the vixens smiled as the unity of these paws made it clear they were not alone. Bunnies are so emotional, and they also made for the best of friends that stood next to you when the going got tough.

"_Don't forget our grandmas... they think of you as their own! But your ears are kinda small and your tails a bit too long. But I'll take your long tail any day!_" Alice drew her paw away and just as quickly the others followed suit. What they saw onscreen made every bunny sigh; both vixens had a look of complete gratefulness across their faces.

"_Thanks guys... Grandma Opal does have a certain appeal, doesn't she?_"

Now the room was filled with chatter as the bunnies said something they liked about the elder doe. What they didn't see was three elder does' looking through a partially opened door. Bonnie, Opal, and Elzabeth had come down here to round them up and get them to the lunch table. They paused soon as they heard Gina's comment and saw the others join her in placing their paws on the screen. Now as they listened to the many complements given to the Elder of the Burrow, all three had butterflies in their stomach. They let this go on for another few minutes, and then watched as the vixens ended the session obviously upbeat and very happy. They entered the room and herded the large group of bunnies to the lunchroom dedicated for them. Teenage does helped their elders put the small bunnies into chairs and adjusted these so small paws could reach their plates and bowls. Macaroni and cheese was the main course and various juices poured into small cups as each bunny wanted.

Soon small bellies were full and bunnies carried to the nap room where they were carefully placed close to each other. Combined body heat would keep all of them sleeping until nap time was scheduled to be over. Teenage does watched over these as training and preparatory for when they would become parents themselves. A mother or two and sometimes one of the elder s would keep the teenagers company. Questions would be answered and dating stories swapped as the room was filled with the sound of many small bodies sleeping.

* * *

The session ended and the sisters went to wash their paws before lunch. Kimberly Wintersprite loved having them around; she enjoyed the thrill of stepping back into the role of being a mother again. The elder vixen had different ways of doing things, but the other grandparents John and Jackie Wilde were obviously teaching these youngsters what it meant to be a fox. This was a comfort because sometimes she worried about these grandcubs; it wasn't wrong to be good friends with prey, but she wondered if they were also being taught how to handle the discrimination they would experience everyday once they got out in the real world.

Kimberly watched her youngest daughter Kathrin help the young vixens get seated at the table. Kathrin was home from college and had stories about her membership in the private eye club called Empress Choice. The elder vixen wasn't certain such things were proper for a young vixen to be involved with, but the other members had once visited the farm and they were all females. This comforted the elder fox, but these were dangerous times for any female to be out in public without proper male escort. As many times as her daughter poo-poo'ed the outdated notion, her mother still worried.

Like what was scheduled for this afternoon.

Gary and Wendy Dennison were coming to visit. These were Red Foxes and parents of Caroline's father that once was the bodyguard of Josephine Wintersprite. They had an informal agreement that anytime the two young vixens came for a visit they would be allowed to visit as well. The Dennisons' had spent many weeks here when the nursemaid originally brought the youngsters after their mother was killed. Now they wanted more time with their granddaughter. Kimberly hoped they would also allow Marilyn to go along; the two sisters were close and since Nick's elders accepted both equally and without reservation she hoped these would as well.

When the vehicle stopped and the guests exited, her fears were averted when Wendy eagerly hugged both vixens, and placed her maternal mark offset from hers.

"_There's a subtle mark I'm barely noticing. Not rabbit, those are on top. It appears... noble, elder._" Wendy took another deep sniff from each vixen.

"_That would be Nick's great-aunt, Margret Rorschach. As you can tell, our vixens have quite the fan club._"

Wendy's ears perked up. "_Rorschach... as in the baron in Vulpinstan?_"

"_The one and only. She has standing visitation for these youngsters to come anytime. Obviously with proper arrangements, of course. I'm certain it extends to your family; perhaps when Nickolas goes back there both of us will tag along._"

Kimberly coughed softly. Wendy returned a subtle confused look and the elder vixen smiled brightly. "_Caroline knows you are her paternal grandmother. Therefore your mark should be properly placed. Marilyn knows as well, so placing yours on a different cheek will not offend her._"

The Wintersprite family suppressed their reaction until Wendy put her mark on each vixen and held both firmly in her paws. Caroline held her grandmother longer than Marilyn, who stepped back and let herself be held in her other grandmother's paws. When the grandmothers released the vixens everyone took a stroll around the courtyard. Wendy asked Kathrin about her college and was pleased the vixen's grades were good; there was an opening for a young unattached female where she worked. Kathrin graciously declined the invitation for now, simply stating she was in an internship which she expected to last a few more years.

Dinnertime saw Caroline sitting next to Wendy and as usual Marilyn sitting next to her sister. Gary sat on other side of Marilyn and placed food on plates and poured drinks for each. After dinner everyone sat outside on the porch swing and watched as the moon rose and slowly glided overhead. Bedtime came and both vixens chose to sleep with Gary and Wendy.

The next morning after breakfast everyone went to visit various things around the Meadowlands. This remained the usual activity all week long. Audrey called late that week asking if they could let the vixens remain for another week, possibly two. While Kimberly eagerly agreed something in the back of her mind suggested all was not well. Carl read her mind and when he found a semi-private place away from the others he asked Audrey what was wrong with Judy and Nick. He was genuinely taken aback when she said Judy was missing. No ransom was sent, no demand of any kind was made, and the complete silence was starting to grate on the ZPD's high echelon's nerves. After ending the call he gathered the elders and informed them what happened. Each agreed to spend as much time keeping the vixens occupied, and carefully monitor their Furtime with their bunny cousins. Carl and Kimberly agreed if this continued beyond end of next week the Dennisons should take the vixens to stay with them for a couple weeks. By the end of that time the fate of their favorite rabbit should be known; and plans made accordingly.

* * *

Commissioner Ursus was annoyed. If this was any other time or any other ZPD officer he would be completely baffled. But the report in his paws clearly stated that which he didn't want to believe. GSD had intercepted a communique which suggested an auction was being held and the reservation deadline was almost upon them. Director Dench assured him everyone at GSD was doing their best to find the missing officer. Judy had endeared herself to many of her agents; her marriage to a predator had become the standard for inter-species relationships and the duo was being studied worldwide.

The bear grinned; the bunny was a boon for recruitment and her fox husband was an inspiration in his own right. The performance review board was still evaluating wither both were ready for advancement; the early results were favorable. The recruits going through the academy were proving themselves capable albeit not in every category. Brute strength was the domain of larger mammals; subtlety and craftiness was a new skillset foxes were adding to the ZPD. Speed and lie detectability were added by rabbits. Regardless of the final outcome the missing rabbit officer, the ZPD was getting much needed improvements. Although few in numbers these new rabbit and fox officers were scheduled for other precincts; rabbits and hares had been admitted in limited numbers since Judy's time at the academy. After Nick's passage through the academy various fox species were allowed into the academy.

New operating procedures were established by Precinct One for these new species and now it was time to implement them. These also allowed Lynx officers more suitable partners to be paired with for patrols, these being closer size-wise. Wolves were freed for more variety of partners themselves thus overall the smaller specie officers were better utilized. Rodent officers... this didn't affect them at all.

Chief Bogo and Chief Mondo were annoyed. As the time went on without any demand from whoever kidnapped Judy, their concern grew. After a week it became crystal clear there was no intention of releasing the bunny, these two stepped-up their commitment to find the officer. Whoever was responsible sent a message loud and clear: inter-species relationships would not be tolerated.

The buffalo and swine couldn't disagree more; freedom of choice was the cornerstone of this society, and personal responsibility under-girded it.

The morning bull pen briefing was solemn and all officers were focused on what the chief was going to say.

"_Good morning. I'll say it plain: no communication has been received from the abductors and the upper chain has determined this will not change. Therefore Chief Razorback team's mission has changed; they are to assist GSD in the search for our missing officer. They will not blindly tear into buildings; they will immediately follow-up any leads that has substance. Hopps was abducted in Vulpinstan, therefore our teams will focus there. GSD has primary lead and the Rorschach's have provided their estate for operations. Even though the local magistrate has claimed primary lead for all active searches, we will conduct our own and update him accordingly. Now for today's assignments..._"

* * *

Kimberly Canter and her tracker team were making their way down a seldom used access tunnel. There was very good reason why it wasn't used, and thus perfect for their attempt to gain access to this ancient part of the Dark Underground. Stu and the elders tried to keep Judy's abduction secret, but it proved fruitless against experienced mammals. Nick told them what he knew but only under one condition: someone he designated went with them. Kimberly felt sorry for the todd; she knew he wanted to be out there leading the search but his paws were tied. He did have an ace up his fur, something that could help her and keep him updated. She agreed to send him regular updates even if nothing more than a burst transmission on exactly where they traveled. This thing called a Pip-Boar was fascinating; Nick had to literally carry her through the bunker's front door before Colonel Kohle relented and agreed to have one issued but only to this member. Dr. Bevyton and Dr. Dexter gave her a quick training on how to use it, both were impressed the rabbit was a quick learner.

It was a fascinating piece of hardware; none of her team could get it to operate even if her paw was nearby. Its ability to scan ahead and give them warning of mammals heading their way was the singular thing she liked most. That and she wondered just how it could send messages through hundreds of feet solid rock was a close second. The singular thing that annoyed her... one of Mr. Big's minion had to accompany them. The weasel proved his worth by opening locks and by his ventriloquism. The other thing that annoyed her... running into Oracle Paulina Lionheart and Oracle Clare Noble. Oracle... priestess... they were the same thing to her.

Kimberly tried to ignore the priestesses and simply walk by them, telling them the weasel was barely worth keeping. This wasn't the first time she went on a mission involving these two, but they were going someplace the two priestesses never been and her team knew by heart. It was dangerous and their once-allied trackers would be there en-force; combat and death was a certainty and her team was not guaranteed to survive. Her mind quickly changed when an unexpected message from Nick informed them to keep their eyes open for these two priestesses; they had gone without informing anyone and he asked them to protect them should their paths crossed.

Paulina explained that in a dream she saw this group fighting against impossible odds, holding their own but succumbing only when dark priests arrived and quickly ending the fight. Clare appealed to Kimberly's better nature, saying that two priestesses of the Oracle Council could assure their completing the mission. Kimberly took pride in her team's ability to overcome near-impossible odds, but if what these priestesses said was true then having their abilities couldn't hurt. Her opinion of them improved when the lynx quickly dispatched three hidden sentries, something she was greatly annoyed when the small priestess told them of her pit fighter days in her younger years.

They were getting close to their target. With luck they would find the badger and bring him home. With better luck their friend Judy would be down here. Hopefully their knowledge of these caverns would enable them to slip in and retrieve the missing mammals before anyone was aware. Only the abilities of the dark priests could thwart them.

As they made their way around corners and over rubble that obviously came from a cave-in, the air felt thicker and more dangerous. The pip-boar told them their air was within acceptable parameters but something told them all was not as it seemed. Her team was on edge and she was grateful the lead priestess waved her paws over her head; the glow emanating from them calmed the area and soothed frail nerves.

"_Doing that probably announced our presence but it was better than one of your team getting itchy trigger finger. The echo would have alerted more than a few priests attuned to the ethereal; it would have alerted your fellow Trackers and other security guards. Lesser of two evils, so to speak._"

Kimberly paid more attention to the wrist-mounted computer and it's readings from that moment onwards.

* * *

Another mammal tumbled against the wall. Judy was panting; how many more would attempt to grope her? It annoyed her that it wasn't just rabbits, hares, and pikas that tried this. Her suspicion become clear when a poster of her in a play bunny outfit was held out and the owner asked for her autograph. He received a kick to his jaw... through the poster.

Dawn Bellwether clapped her hooves together. "_Alright gentlemammals. Proof of this specimen has been properly taken care of I suppose has been adequately demonstrated? Good. Now please refrain from further sampling of her before the start of the bidding. Anyone that does not obey will suffer the consequences._"

"_This B!ch has caused me my team! I'll do whatever I..._"

It was the last words and deed the jackal said. He suddenly shivered and grasped his ears as he uttered howls of anguish and fell to the floor, flopping and writhing in pain. Suddenly he stopped all movement, his body suddenly erupting in thick smoke. Everyone stepped back giving the smoldering corps plenty of room least whatever befell it should happen to them.

High Priestess Greta Daperclaw stepped through the crowd and stood next to the corps. "_This shall befall anyone that dares challenge the terms of the auction. I trust everyone understands? Anyone? Good. I leave you all to contemplate your bids. Good afternoon gentlemammals._"

If anyone wanted to do anything against the famous ZPD officer, they suddenly found themselves very tired for some unknown reason. Judy found herself a little more tired, but not by any action of the priestess. Adrenalin had ceased flowing through her blood and now the true state of exhaustion took hold of her body. She collapsed and her guards picked her up and carried her back to the cage, gently placing her inside and then locking the door as they exited. An hour later a bowl of the gruel was placed in the cage and an extra-large glass of water beside it.

Judy was surprised. This wasn't gruel and the water actually was fresh as if from a babbling brook. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn one of her family had cooked this bowl of vegetable stew.

"_You are welcome._"

Judy froze. She didn't recognize the voice but everything about it screamed priesthood. It was confirmed when she turned and looked into the face of that elder female hare. The priestess was still in the same robes but something about the eyes sent warning bells off in her gut. When the hare raised her paw Judy suddenly felt very weak.

"_Hmmm... you taste better than anything I've tried before. Must be whatever the fox puts inside you that add a twang of flavor. I'll have to have my minions try it when I get back. Perhaps you'll be there; I doubt anyone will last the betting against me. Relax little bunny. I just wanted to give you a taste of what you can expect when you become my minion. Good afternoon._"

Judy was not certain which she felt more relief from: the departure of the priestess or the good food placed before her. She found herself becoming suspicious of what was in the stew and water. Considering what the hare could do without touching a mammal, Judy didn't want to tempt fate. She finished her meal just before arrival of the regular mammal assigned to feed her. The ferret was confused upon seeing an empty bowl and glass beside the bunny. Judy did her best to remain emotionally passive; the ferret had brought the normal gruel and drink. The gruel's scent lingered after the ferret departed taking it and drink with him.

Now she lay down and pulled the threadbare blanket over her. Time would tell if this was a permanent improvement of her captivity.

* * *

Agent Savage hated cobwebs, and in here it seemed centuries had gone by since this place last seen soap and water. He wasn't the only one that this place affected negatively, judging by the disgruntled sounds Agent Walker was making. He thought about helping remove the ancient cobwebs from her big bushy tail, but her noises were quickly turning irritating. She also most likely resist his effort.

"_Something annoying you, Cynthia?_"

Savage smiled. Agent Golden saved his bacon by uttering those words, one that would trigger the response he needed to have an opening which would give him a proper fix to the situation he could legitimately address the Arctic vixen.

"_No! I got this this. *uhg*. My beautiful immaculate tail._"

Jack grinned as he reached into his backpack and took out a spray can that would release the troublesome strands. "_Here. Try this. You're endangering the mission._"

Agent Walker huffed as she snatched the bottle from the hare. She did accept help from Agent Rogers, apparently feeling at ease with assistance from another female. Cynthia and Stella were teammates first, but friendship was a close second. Moments later the tail was cleared and the vixen relieved the spray worked as the directions claimed; the cobwebs were easily removed by a swiping of the paw. Stella gave Jack an appreciative wink and nod of her head.

The team continued through the ruins now in the customary silence they normally operated in. Stella whispered her equipment's readings as they walked, each building being slightly more fascinating than the previous one. She was surprised to see this type of ruins here in Vulpinstan, especially on the surface in a small glen hemmed in between two large range of hills that didn't qualify as mountains. There was another like these that she recalled; it was the valley where they found that large glowing orb. Priestess Lionheart said it was a library or training center, whatever it was those dangerous priests obviously claimed it as theirs. The other two priest factions forbid further exploration until the Oracle Council grew strong enough to hold their own in battle. This seemed certainly to take longer than they whatever time Zootopia had left as a self-governing city.

This was another reason Team Bravo was here. Surveillance by satellite showed activity in this valley, thus justifying a team to investigate. Overhead a lone C-130 gunship circled; its weapons ready to fire in an instant. Certain death for whatever triggered its response.

For a small glen this certainly stretched on longer than it should have. It was barely wide enough for a singular row of stone buildings on either side of what could be described as a one-lane road. Soon they walked around a corner and stopped in their tracks. Ahead was an old hare that seemed to be walking around a gazing pool, not once stopping or appearing to be aware that strangers were watching it. The team sat crouched down, observing the mammal as it kept walking a slow pace around the pool. Savaged noticed Rogers seemed more interested than usual, her fingers typing something on her laptop screen. The hare paused at infrequent intervals, stooping to put its fore-paws into the pool as if washing itself. Shortly afterwards it resumed its slow trek around the pool.

"_Something isn't right about him_" Stella whispered.

"_Explain_" Cynthia whispered back.

"_I'm not reading a life sign. No thermal signature yet he appears completely lifelike._"

As if on-cue the rabbit stopped and looked directly at them. He didn't appear alarmed or any other emotion, just standing there gazing at them.

"_Well it's about time someone returned. Come come now, don't be shy. It's not like an old rabbit such as myself can harm those carrying weapons._"

Stella typed a few commands into her laptop, wrinkling her nose at the results. "_Still no readings. I'd say he's a hologram but to be certain I'll have to get closer. It's a safe bet this area has sensors and we've been tracked the whole time. Since it knows we are armed it probably already targeted us, we should be thankful it didn't shoot first asked questions later._"

Savage didn't wait; he got up and immediately walked over to the rabbit and stopped within arm's reach. He extended his arm and moved it across the hologram's body. The rabbit shimmered and smiled back.

"_Now that you know what I am I need to know who you are. Access cannot be granted to unknowns, especially if you are allied with our enemy._"

"_I'm Agent Jack Savage, Team Bravo leader of the Zootopia Global Security Division. This is my team; we mean you and your fellow members no harm._"

"_I am the Gatekeeper. Access can only be granted to priests of the Oracle Council. Unless one of your team members is such, I strongly recommend you and your teammates turn around and forget about this place. Otherwise I will have to do it for you._"

A small pebble bounced off his back; Jack turned around and noticed Cynthia gesturing wildly. He looked up and around him and was impressed. Things were protruding from everywhere that obviously weren't there before; his gut told him these were weapons that obviously outclassed what his team currently had. He could call for help from the aircraft overhead, but most likely his team would be killed before his paw reached the mic. The hologram smiled.

"_I'll take you up on your offer. Do you know a priest faction named __Order of Mother Nature? __Priests of the Moon? We are here on their behalf._"

The hologram shimmered for a second. "_Those factions are known to us. Unless they have a member with the gift of the Oracle in their mist, none of them will be granted access. Be forewarned: I am able to decipher if such a mammal has the gift. Now go... and remain tight-lipped about this place. Your biological signatures have been recorded._"

Team Bravo made haste and soon they were outside of the valley and in their vehicle. The sun had set and the evening stars slowly were taking over the sky. Stella was busy processing everything her equipment recorded while Jack contacted their boss. He explained what the satellite had found and the movement was due to a hologram, identifying itself as a sentry and protector of something of great value. He also passed along that it gave implicit instructions on who would be allowed access to whatever lay beyond. Colonel Kohle congratulated them and said he would get in contact with both priest factions; they were already scheduled tomorrow for a meeting about a recent event.

Both signed off and Team Bravo drove back to the Rorschach Family estate. Clifford and Margret greeted them and as everyone enjoyed dinner in the flower garden they talked about the old ruins; keeping hush about the hologram and its purpose for the moment.

* * *

Kimberly's tracker team was making good time. She had to admit; having those priestesses along saved their bacon several times. Their intuition about a suspected ambush proved surprisingly accurate before the wrist-mounted Pip-Boar alerted them. She suspected the two scientists wanted wanted more time to fine tune this device, but was too impatient to get going. Now she dearly wished she heeded their wishes. But either way the priestesses were proving valuable. Even the weasel was surprisingly adaptive. How he knew to open a lock he never met before only befuddled her. Unfortunately their good luck ran out.

The mammal standing before them could only be described as someone these priestesses once knew and confided in. Kimberly wasn't certain what could make a honey badger emotional, but this seemed to do the trick.

"_Get back. He isn't what he appears to be._" Paulina said in as authoritarian tone she could muster.

But Clare wasn't listening. The love of her life was standing before her, his fur a bit singed but otherwise he was whole and in one piece. She was caught between two desires: go and be in his paws or leave and allow his captors victory. Voices in her head urged her to say the new spells and incantations she had just recently learned. It seemed the proper thing to do, a few uttering of the ancient words and those holding her love captive would be removed. Just... utter the words.

"_Clare... it's a trap. Fight it. They want you; you have the strength to resist._"

Paulina was having strange visions of her own.

One moment she was in the tunnel urging her protégé to resist; next she was back in Lynxion on the field where she lost her favorite cloak. She was single back then and on some important mission. The caravan she was traveling in suddenly halted and the gypsy warned her to get out as fast as possible. She knew she had succeeded back then; but before her now was a vision of many priests blocking her getaway. Before she could react hundreds of voices were inside her head, each demanding she pay attention to it or it would send a bolt of energy through her. Each was demanding she only pay attention to it, obviously impossible and proved by the onslaught of bolts heading her way.

Clare heard the voices; they were urging her to fling herself into his paws. She remembered the feeling; the warmth and comfort as he held her close. Other voices urged her to say the new spells, to utter the incantations. Both were equally strong and pulled her in separate directions. She felt the necessity to do both, knowing the futility in the attempt. She couldn't make a decision, but then again she didn't have to. Before she could understand what it was, her ears suddenly hurt as if it was about to kill her. Within moments she lay on the cave floor motionless and unconscious.

Paulina was fighting several of her tormentors simultaneously, then changed tactics and focused her energies on a singular opponent. It let out a blood curdling scream and its energies were felt no more. One down, too many to go. It was within moments she discovered she could gather much of the energies directed at her and refocus them towards a single target. Same thing occurred, another tormentor eliminated. This battle seemed to be going her way until her ears suddenly hurt and she quickly lay upon the cave floor unconscious.

An unknown amount of time passed before the two priestesses and Kimberly's team woke up and slowly got off the cave floor. Kimberly herself had been standing keeping watch least the abominations return. She grinned; when everyone was back in the waking world she explained what had happened.

"_When those priests appeared before us, the encrypted file sitting on the Pip-Boar's screen suddenly opened and displayed controls onscreen like an old arcade game. As I operated the device as if in an actual game room, lights streaked around the area. As each priest was hit, it shimmered as if nothing more than a hallucination and disappeared. After each thing was dispatched, a dull sound increased in pitch. The Pip-Boar displayed a warning to wear auditory protection, which I was glad I did. Within moments only the male honey badger remained before me. The wrist-mounted computer showed nothing there, so I picked up a pawfull of pebbles and flung them at the badger. He disappeared soon as the pebbles touched him._"

"_As soon as the last thing disappeared a strange voice appeared in my head, congratulating me for having the insight to see what was real and what was not. I was surprised I could think my answer and the voice responded. We had a conversation for a few minutes before I noticed another warning message on my screen. When I touched the screen the voice screamed and left. Since then I've been a bit paranoid; I also found the emergency medical triage program and activated it. This is how I knew what medication each of you needed to help you recover in a timely fashion. I can't tell you just how happy I am each of you are back in the waking world. Don't stumble over that pile of bodies._"

Everyone looked where she pointed. Many bodies were scattered between them and in a scattered line stretching off into the distance.

"_Guess I was wrong about them being holograms._"

Paulina placed a paw weakly upon the rabbits shoulder. "_Congratulations are in order: you just survived your first battle against the Dark Priesthood. They were well-prepared for me and my companion, they were not against you. Praise be to the moon goddess for your foresight. Is your device ready to continue?_"

Kimberly consulted the view screen, her face went downtrodden. "_Message says power reserves are at critical levels. I doubt we can stand up against them again._"

Paulina nodded in agreement. "_Then it's settled. We return and report what we encountered. Perhaps the doctors might have something else up their scientific sleeves. Clare and I aren't in any condition to fight effectively. Our mentor will have another idea how to get further below._"

As the team retraced their path Paulina comforted her protégé; she missed Pastor Chester. The hologram suggested he was in good condition, not entirely unscathed but certainly not converted into one of them. There still was time for a rescue; next time they would be better prepared.

* * *

Priestess Hilda der Fuchs, High Priest Aaron, and High Priestess Ishanah listened to the team as they told what had happened as their mission progressed. It was obvious Hilda was quite interested in how the wrist-mounted thing could defeat a group of dark priests when two trained Oracles could not. Aaron and Ishanah were equally impressed but equally disturbed; technology seemed to have protected the group better than two powerful priestesses.

"_Now let's not sell yourselves short_" Dr. Bevyton said as he and Dr. Dexter entered the room.

"_We didn't plan on what happened; the computer mainframe did this by itself. Once your teams rendezvoused it spoke to us and explained how these files would unlock and thus enable the operator to over-power these priests. Apparently a subroutine matched the cavern and time-frame in its historical files and consulted its archive files to analyze these priests and how to defeat them. Knowing this it was only a matter of cancelling or countering their actions. It also helped that the rock stratum helped as well._"

Hilda looked at him puzzled. "_Rock stratum? Please explain._"

Dr. Dexter opened her laptop computer and pulled up a webpage, then turned it so everyone could see. "_The bunker's mainframe had files about the layers of rock in this area. Since the bore hole that extends deep into this planet's mantle passes through many different layers, these were cataloged and examined at a later date when the power plant was completed and operational. One such layer had an unusual characteristic. It was determined to be capable of receiving and holding energy other than electricity. When you defeated several dark priests and brought their bodies for examination a couple months back, the bodies were found to have changed. Something interferes with normal biological processes that converts physical food into energy. __We think it has something to do with this rock layer._"

She paused for a few moments before continuing.

"_This means these priests no longer are capable of digesting food to keep them alive. Their bodies perform like batteries and electric motors. Thus they need living bodies to... feed off of. If they were close to a natural radioactive source, it is possible they could live a long time. Centuries probably._"

Ishanah face looked ashen. Aaron's face was similar. Both doctors noticed and wanted to know why. The high priestess gulped and continued.

"_When we fought each newly inducted high priest and priestess, killing them as they slept, we thought their physical bodies were dead. Through the centuries our forbearers searched for and when they discovered the graves of these priests, the bodies were retrieved and placed in tombs in a catacomb dug in a specific rock structure. Rock that glowed when torches passed nearby. Perhaps it is fortuitous that all bodily fluids were drained before placing these bodies down there._"

Both scientists thought for a moment. They consulted the mainframe, describing the rock and dehydration of a body. The computer printed its results and both scientists read the results. Both had a look of concern on their faces.

"_Computer theorizes that as long as the bodies remain dehydrated and their casket or coffins are of a natural non-conductive material... then there remains a low probability of such body reanimating._"

* * *

Deep under a mountain in an ancient cave a priest walked towards a crypt. He was an imposter; sole purpose of infiltrating this order of priest with the goal of becoming the leader. He wasn't converted as the other members of the dark priesthood, it was important for him to blend in as much as possible. While he still wanted to gain access to their fabled treasure vault, the information held within could help his order to resist everything these priests could throw against them.

He was eavesdropping on the recent meeting. It was a shock to learn for millennia the bodies of powerful priests and priestess had been robbed from their graves and hidden inside a cave. He once was taken here and sworn to secrecy of never disclosing its location. While it never was opened so he could look inside, he was assured what it contained was of such high value it necessitated this kind of secrecy. Now he stood before the ancient doors, its locking mechanism appeared simple but in actuality was craftily made. He was crafty too, and took a copy of the key out of his pocket. In a couple moments he was strolling through the door and down towards the lower levels.

Finally he reached his goal: the narrow tunnel ended at the edge of a deep chasm. The other side was lined with many levels of platforms extending out from the cliff face, each having small burial crypts equally spaced. These levels extended downwards for as far as his light could travel. The first crypt he attempted was a simple granite stone cut perfectly to fit the opening. He was surprised how easily it pulled clear; he reached in and pulled the wooden plank out just enough to see the body inside. He was disgusted as well as disappointed: it was decapitated. This one would be impossible to reclaim, so he pushed it back in and the stone as well. The next few were same condition. An idea crossed his mind. He climbed down each level and opened the first crypt on each, and disappointed but not surprised to find each corps beheaded. In actuality it was a wise precaution; eons ago they must have understood how the dark priests could use corpses to attack the living. A headless corps could not be reanimated.

But for his purposes an intact body was needed. A dark priest was already dead, from a certain point of view. They were more than animated corpses; they were lifeforms using a different source of food. But as these ancient bodies showed, removing the brain via removing the head ended all possible life and resurrection of the body. These priests weren't killed in the traditional sense: they were drained of energy via battle and prevented from reaching out to tap into the nearest living body to drain its life-force thus replenish itself. Returning life would require re-hydrating an intact body; and the energy within this rock stratum would re-energize the body.

Many levels and many disappointments later he found what he was looking for. An intact body from what could only be from a century ago, but it was entombed in a semi-transparent ember-like substance. Effectively it insulated the body, certainly it was time consuming and perhaps more effective than embalming. But it was all for naught. He pulled the entombed body out and placed it on the crystalline outcropping. He covered it with unbleached woolen blanket and poured a clear liquid until the blanket was soaked. Then he waited.

Normal mammals would have given up after an hour, but he knew the secret. He poured another amount ensuring the wool was soaked and then resumed his vigil. This was repeated until the amber turned soft and easily pulled away, a consistency like soft clay or play dough. He pulled the remainder from the body and then covered it again with the wet woolen blanket. Then he placed a strange device upon it and activated it. Moments later small sparks erupted along the body, increasing until blue thick arcs flowed along the corps. It took several minutes before this arcing stopped and the wool smelled scorched. Slowly the body struggled to sit up, wisely the living waited until the undead wrested the wool off its head.

"_Welcome back to the world of the living, High Priest Billie. I am Bishop Gandoff._"

The caprinae shook its horns towards the priest, looking at him as if undecided wither or not to attack the stranger or begrudgingly acknowledge his presence. It took its time looking around at the scenery, clearly confused at the strange arrangement. After a few minutes it returned its gaze back to the living priest.

"_I do not recognize this cavern. Last I remember we did not have chambers this large. Have we found new methods to increase our spaces?_"

"_We have machines capable of crafting large spaces, but even then there are limitations. This is not one of them. We should go, any moment the guards will come around and you have not fully regained your strength. __High Priestess Greta Daperclaw awaits your arrival; we should not keep her waiting._"

"_You wear the clothes of my enemy. Why should I trust your words?_"

The living priest handed him a scroll, waiting for the undead to finish reading.

"_Why has the council sought such deception? This was tried before my time and failed. What makes you so certain you will succeed?_"

The living priest smiled. "_Because an undead priest no matter the disguise cannot behave as a living one can. My conversion is suspended; therefore I am still a living. I am to gain the title of their high priest and use it to gain access to their secrets. When I know it all then I am to pass it to our priests. In this we will become immune to anything they attempt against us._"

The undead didn't say a word for many minutes, only holding its head upon its palm. It looked at the living as if trying to discern a hidden secret, and then return looking far away. Moments later it struggled to stand up, succeeding after taking its time doing so. It performed a series of stretches, limbering its body and limbs until satisfied its joints would perform properly. Without saying a word it motioned for the living priest to lead the way. Somewhere along the trek they encountered a lone guard; its life drained before it could utter a warning. Now the undead saw the value of the deception, and swore to be the personal protector of the living one. It was certain the current high priestess would be unwilling to share power, but having two of their members within the lair of their enemy would be a tactical advantage. Especially when one never required sleep and sustenance would be within reach on a moment's notice. Never again would High Priest Billie make the same error again.


	17. 2x07 - Price on a Big's Head

**Price on a Big's Head.**

The old ram put down the report and rubbed his eyes. This was an unexpected development. The Dark Council's campaign against the ZPD was going along so well. Estimates showed they would break their Will within the month, and most likely the Mayor and City Hall would have no choice but to sue for Conditions of Surrender. Everything they had done led up to this. The Criminal Syndicate, the splinter group loosely affiliated with the council, did their some damage although half-hearted and obviously prepared to exit should things seriously turn against the movement.

Obviously the goal of the Dark Council was simple... replace the entire Elected Membership in City Hall with members chosen by the council. Of course this meant that all members of the ZPD had to be killed, but the council was already training replacements. Mammals that had training but were fired or adjudicated for breaking one rule or another... these were first to be offered jobs and most leaped blindly at a second chance to regain their dream of working in the new ZPD. This new ZPD would operate under much more relaxed rules; rules allowing the new officers to use force for even the minor law infraction.

It was a given their operation would hit roadblocks; they were going after a well-trained foe after all. The slow progress of eliminating the beat officers of the ZPD had been anticipated and countered by assigning the resources of three Alphas. This resulted in improvements in the goal but it was troubling that one of the Alphas had consistently lagged behind in his quota. This would have been bad enough and would have resulted in his elimination, but one Alpha assigned was killed. This left the remaining two to complete the tasking, and results remained stubbornly low.

Alpha Two was puzzled. Three Alphas... Six, Ten, and Twelve... should have been enough to make quick work of the tasking. Even with two performing the tasking well, by now the ZPD should have been neutralized. But Ten was now dead and Six was puzzled why his well-placed explosives were ineffective. Twelve... the shrew was a hard-read. If Two didn't know any better, it would seem Twelve didn't mind losing money to being fined by the chancellor.

A knock on his door startled him. "_Enter._"

A messenger came in and placed a data chip on his desk, saluted, turned around and quickly departed closing the door behind him. The ram picked up the chip and inserted it into a port, waiting for the anti-virus program to finish and display what it contained. Moments later a series of files appeared on screen, and he clicked on one of the video files. As it played he grew concerned. He played all the others and after these finished he sat stunned. How could this be? How could one willingly do such an act? Was it not clear enough what the punishment would be if one so trusted broke the vow of servitude? To do such an act after becoming a member of the council of twelve was nearly impossible to consider.

"_Twelve... why?_"

Albert Battern picked up the phone and dialed a secret number. This had to be reported to his colleagues soon as possible.

* * *

Judy awoke to find a mammal in priest robes waiting outside her cage. In its paws was a tray upon which a bowl and glass sat. She was starting to get used to this; every day for a week a priest would appear with a meal before the regular mammal assigned to feed her. The priest-supplied meal was always better than the other, and now she was starting to worry. She asked one of these priests who the first one was, describing in detail what she remembered. They bowed and told her she should consider herself lucky; few have met face to face with the high priestess and lived to tell the tale.

Shortly after finishing the meal hoofsteps were heard coming towards her. Judy expected to see the usual mammal that brought her gruel but was surprised to see the two responsible for her being here. Hillary looked at the empty bowl and shook her head.

"_So it's true. Someone has been feeding you. Well, it's no skin off my snout. You should be thankful it wasn't poisoned but I guess they don't teach that in the academy. Now I wonder who is so cleaver to do this?_"

Dawn meanwhile retrieved the empty bowl and glass. "_Looks like she'll eat anything, like last week's rancid stew we've fed her._"

"_Then it's a good thing I made certain she ate well._"

Judy wasn't the only one that was momentarily caught off-guard by the voice. Everyone turned in time to see the high priestess enter the room, followed closely by several priests. The swine snarled and the sheep merely gazed angrily towards the newcomers. The hare looked in a pitiful manner towards these.

"_I'm here to make certain my property is in good condition, seeing how you just admitted to being incapable of feeding prisoners properly before auctioning them._"

"_The bidding has not begun, priestie. Therefore you have not secured the highest bid. If I were you I'd..._"

This was all Hillary said before her voicebox froze and her body contorted. Her tongue hung outside and off to one side as she gurgled and gasped for breath. Dawn momentarily reached over to help but a blue snaking of electricity leaped from the swine and struck her. The ewe lay on the ground for a few seconds before regaining consciousness, weakly lifting herself up on one elbow. Her partner now lay on the floor, weakly breathing and certainly unconscious. Dawn looked up and into two glowing eyes that somehow replaced those of the high priestess.

"_I trust I've made my point clear? My property will be properly taken care of from now until this afternoon start of the bidding. Don't worry... you'll get a good deal. After all, such a high quality doe of breeding age is something we rarely pass up. Now... the chemical's work should be done. Therefore her first batch of eggs should be ovulating right about now. We'll have her taken and placed on our machine for harvesting. She'll be ready this afternoon for the stroll down the walkway, just in time for the gawkers to see her wares. We'll make sure she'll be in the play bunny outfit they love so much._"

The gang of priests opened the cage door and wrestled the uncooperative bunny out and unto a gurney, fastening the straps so minimal movement could be made. The last Dawn Bellwether saw was the priests taking the captive out of the room, she collapsed unconscious and lay there for quite some time.

When they entered a room it reeked of medicine; it also looked more of a laboratory than a medical examination room. Judy recognized the chair normally used for pelvic exams and struggled against her captors as they unleashed her and placed her in the chair, strapping her in place. A flat plate was positioned above her abdomen; a horizontal blue line moved down her belly followed shortly by a vertical blue line that moved left to right across her belly. This device was removed and a u-shaped device was placed around her abdomen; it hummed for a few moments before turning off and was removed. An arm with tube that looked something like what a dentist used for taking x-rays of teeth was placed a short distance from where she knew was her left ovary. No sound or light came from it, but on a monitor nearby showed a surprisingly clear picture of her ovary. It was moved over to her right side and in short time-frame her right ovary was displayed. Soon this was removed and stowed where the other devices went.

"_They're looking good. You obviously have had an excellent upbringing to have such excellent specimens. This first batch of eggs will bring a handsome amount on the market, assuming the high priestess wishes to sell them. There are so many lonely bucks that have earned their right to marry and sire a family. The high priestess will have a difficult time deciding which option is the correct route to go._"

Judy couldn't resist a jab. "_I recommend turning me loose. My enemies don't have a good track record when it comes to acting against me._"

This earned her something cold moving into her; it was obvious the machine could perform the exam without a doctor present. The exam was over in record time and Judy was relieved, it also happened to been the gentlest she ever had. She couldn't help but wonder if a recommendation to her doctor to have a machine like this installed in her clinic. It just might encourage more does' to have this done regularly as per heath department guidelines. She was about to say something nice but a robotic arm swung over and plunged a syringe into her arm, it held her motionless as the contents was slowly pushed into her. Before she could swear a string of curse words the world went dark.

* * *

Chief Bogo and Chief Mondo were sitting in their combined office. The plan to make a separate room for the razorback swine apparently never materialized and both surprisingly didn't care. The former personal briefing room for the chief was indeed used for the operations of the swine, but lately most of the ZPD officers were out doing patrols. Until Judy's abduction. Now the team was in there using computers to search the Internet, use the satellite spy system, and go through the traffic camera system... anything to get some small clue on who would be brave or ignorant enough to capture the one mammal so popular with Zootopia's citizenry.

Nick entered and went straight to the other room, his uniform not exactly meeting proper standards. Both chiefs couldn't blame him, but soon something could be done to brighten his countenance. Like the report they both were reading. Both got up and followed the fox into the room.

"_Any update?_" Bogo asked to no one in particular.

Agent Minksin raised her paw. "_We've traced the recent communique to an isolated section in this part of Vulpinstan._"

She clicked on a remote and a map was displayed along with a blinking spot. Both chiefs looked at the monitor rubbing their chin as they did. The mink clicked another button and the view changed to display a beach with a valley leading off-screen. A few more clicks showed the general area; one of a complex that looked remarkably similar to the Rorschach Family estate. Another few pressing buttons and the screen turned a dark shade of grey; a horizontal line move top to bottom and then another moved left to right across the screen. Moment later reddish silhouettes appeared in various places and data scrolled vertically on the left side of the screen.

"_Looks like we have unknowns. Team Lima, you're up on the hit parade. Investigate and report back. Let's see what these are doing, I doubt it is a beach vacation._"

The chiefs departed to their desks; Nick was left alone with the remaining ZPD officers as Team Lima departed. Bogo put a reassuring hoof on Nick's shoulder, reminding him everyone was doing their best to find their little sister. He gave the fox permission to remain in this room as he performed his normal duties, keeping the screen activated and briefly watching another GSD technician operate it.

* * *

"_My colleagues, what you see before you is proof of what I reported earlier_." Albert Battern said. "_The famous Agent Jack Savage from GSD has arrived on the field of battle. It appears our Allies whom we tasked with keeping the GSD preoccupied has failed_."

"_So it would seem_" said Alpha Five, the elephant from Pachydermia.

"_I am not as disappointed in this Agents' appearance... as I am in this confirmation that Mr. Big has been operating against us_" said Alpha Nine, a moose from the Boreal Woods. "_His treachery cannot go unpunished._"

"_Agreed. He has broken the sacred bonds that hold the Dark Underground together_" Alpha Three, a caracal from the Aswan Plateau replied, her words more of a hiss than a coherent sentence. "_He is now removed from the protections we have given him as a fellow operative in our dark trade. I propose whoever brings his head and presents it to this council shall receive his entire operation_."

Chancellor of the Twelve gaveled the room to silence. "_It would be better for him to be here to face our judgement; to explain in the flesh his reasoning. Afterwards we can ignore his words and pronounce our verdict as we see fit. Our ancient code he should know full well: there can only be one outcome for what he has done. Death._"

"_Chancellor_" Alpha Seven, grizzly bear from the Kodiak Range interjected. "_Would it be proper to allow our assassins to do this for us? The risk of his spies among us giving him warning thus his bodyguards being extra armed would be great._"

"_I concur_" Alpha Eight, the greater kudu from the Olmec Plains. "_Twelve would be foolish to come to a summons earlier than normal schedule without taking extra precautions. Surely by now his spies must have sent a message about this meeting._"

The chancellor held up his paws. "_Gentlemammals. This meeting was masked; the summons sent each of you sent by other means. But your concerns are duly noted. Therefore extra security shall be inside the meeting hall and each of you is allowed to bring your own forces. Make certain you do not target anyone except the shrew, otherwise my security will treat you the same._"

With that announcement, the meeting concluded.

* * *

The undead goat's prediction proved accurate. The high priestess acted as if she were the ranking one present thus he pronounced it worthless working with such a closed minded mammal. She shrieked and attempted to strike him with dark energy, something he merely swiped the bolt away as if it were a ball. He countered with one of his own faster than a living could track; it knocked her backwards several feet and she lay there smoldering for a few seconds.

"_Remember that before you attempt anything against me, young one. I battled Oracle Priests, have you? Judging by your pitiful antics I'd say the most you battled was heartburn from a bad meal. You know very little about power except how to make your minions shiver in their shoes. I'll take my leave of you. This bishop needs my abilities far more than you, and with me by his side his mission will succeed. Good day... madam._"

High Priest Billie followed Bishop Gandoff out of the room and soon both were traveling towards the monastery of the priest faction which was deep inside the mountain range called Hidden Hills. Order of Mother Nature was about to get a wake-up call they never will forget.

The undead goat and living ram made small talk as they travelled, the living driving the vehicle.

After driving for many hours and going through the many twists and turn following the stream that flowed between the mountains they finally stopped at the entrance of the monastery. High Priest Billie was slowly thrashing on the floor.

"_Bishop... they must have some sort of anti-undead spell protecting the entrance. Back away until you're around that last corner. This will put enough of the mountain between it and me. Unless you don't want my company, which is understandable._"

The living did as requested and soon the undead sat up and expressed his thanks. The undead goat thought for a moment before making his next statement.

"_Is there a library that contains ancient books at your main compound? The one where your faction primary residence is?_"

The living ram almost looked at his companion with a wry look, but caught himself; this undead probably lived and died during the Great Upheaval, a time when their monastery was forced to be abandoned due to that part of the cavern being flooded. They were fortunate that the main doors were watertight; it took quite awhile to pump out the water and seal the cavern wall that someone had dug into an aquafer.

"_You should know that answer, we haven't moved since our monastery was established eons ago. But yes... yes there are still books in the great library._"

The living thought about something the undead mentioned to the high priestess. His claim about battling Oracle Priest was obviously a ploy; but it was possible he indeed battled a priest that had extraordinary abilities and power. History books said this high priest had powers which could have rivaled the fabled ancient oracle priesthood. The undead must have sensed the living was thinking of him, it turned and drew a picture of a necklace.

"_Have you seen something like this before? I once wore it when I was alive; it afforded me protection from the arcane, from practically any spell cast against me. But I was foolish to have taken it off and put it in a cabinet. That sealed my doom and the combined assault from the other priest factions found me and ended my life._"

Bishop Gandoff froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; it looked exactly like the necklace the high priestess wore. He saw it dangling from around her neck once when she was getting dressed. He saw something more than he wanted, something that proved she was neither living nor dead. The undead noticed his expression and let out a cackling chuckle.

"_So you did. Seems you also saw something more. Care to tell me, living one?_"

"_High Priestess Greta Dapperclaw wears your necklace. What I saw in that moment proved to me she is neither living nor dead. A state of existence in between._"

"_Yes, I know. I never did complete the transformation, just as you have not. This is why the other priest faction did not decapitate me. Why they encased my body in amber is unknown. Perhaps to ensure the energies in the rock formation did not restart my body. That is why you put the soaked wool blanket on me and lay me directly on that rock, isn't it?_"

The living nodded. "_Yes... and something else. I discovered a file in our computers that described restarting a dead body using a medical device powered by a plutonium core. Amber in contact with wool soaking in an electrolyte solution would slowly build up a charge; over time it dissolved the amber and once reached a specific level would infuse enough power into a body to revive it. Unfortunately the result would be an undead; your body's regenerative ability is severely hampered. Eating freshly killed body while the lifeforce is still in the cells will repair your body. It's gross, but necessary._"

The undead nodded his head. "_Thank you. Did it say any other method for nourishment I can use? Besides drawing it from a living mammal?_"

Gandoff smiled. "_If you don't mind standing near a nuclear source. A low-power source is sufficient. We wouldn't want you to be glowing or radiated. Both would easily give your position away. When we get inside this monastery I'll show you which ones._"

The two traveled back until they arrived at a small town. They found a store that sold medical supplies; fortunately it also sold the lead blankets used to protect patients during x-ray usage. Several were bought and after piling them on top the undead they made it through the monastery gate and parked out back near the old stables. Both went inside and carefully made it to a room marked *authorized personnel only*. Once his credentials were accepted the living led the undead inside and to a small room where he donned one of the lead vests and opened the door. Inside were various containers with warning labels denoting radiological hazard. The undead nodded his head in the affirmative, placed his hand on one container and smiled.

"_I'll have to open the door for you seeing as my credentials can't be signed-in at two places same time. But perhaps I can get one for a newly recruited technician, eh?_"

"_Clever deception, living. Perhaps there is hope for you yet. I can feel the energy nourishing me as we stand here, time will tell how long I must wait to become satisfied. While you're creating the ruse, how about adding access to the garden? It will allow me to venture outside and find places to hide if need be. I doubt you'll want me tagging along as a puppy, we both need personal space, yes?_"

The living nodded and suggested the undead wait here while he gathered more appropriate clothing for him to wear. He also handed him a radio, showing him how to operate it and which frequencies he could monitor without setting off suspicion.

* * *

"_You found what?!_"

Priestess Hilda der Fuchs tail swished excitedly as if it were a fan. She had to listen to it again just to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding.

Colonel Kohle sighed. "_Team Bravo said the hologram would allow passage only to a priest that had the gift of an oracle. All others would be repelled accordingly. The weapon system displayed was proof it could do so with ease._"

High Priestess Ishanah smiled. "_Looks like our first big break into the past. It could be a small outpost or maybe an ancient cache. Either way we need to find out. But it's risky; do we dare send the ranking member or a subordinate? After all it could be a trap._"

High Priest Aaron thought for a moment, moving himself away from the excitable tail that kept hitting his muzzle. "_Priestess Lionheart would be an acceptable option. She's experienced enough to know if it's a trap and if it's genuine whoever is on the other side will have a decent conversation._"

Hilda was about to object but held her tongue. She could see the point both were making and if she were in their paws she most likely would say the same. Still... if it were genuine she would want to be as close as possible. She sat down and began to meditate. If the moon had any input it would let her know shortly. Moments went by and she sensed nothing. Disappointed she opened her eyes. "_The moon agrees, or at least hasn't made it certain either way._"

Aaron put his paws together. "_Then it's settled. Paulina will go first. She'll have a radio on her so if this Caretaker allows her access she can obtain permission to signal us. And if it is a trap her not calling us within a few minutes will make it plain. Either way the mystery will be solved._"

"_Try this._"

Everyone turned towards the new voice. Senior Technician Pangolin entered the room. She put into their paws a small semi-thin device that seemed nothing more than a stick of chewing gum. She put each against a meter, showing no activity on either one. When she bent one of them the meter sprung to life, showing a small signal on a specific frequency.

"_If whatever is inside does not allow Paulina to call us, this will be our backup. One of our satellites will beam a specific radio frequency down at this site. This device will piggyback on the signal when activated thus be carried back and transmitted to you on a predetermined frequency. In this manner you will know if she requires assistance. If she uses her radio, all is fine. If she uses this device, we'll know she needs help. If we get neither within a specific timespan, we'll know she needs help. Any of these scenarios will make the situation plain._"

Hilda waved a paw. "_Whoever could let her in also could activate this or her radio. What then?_"

The panda looked at the elder vixen. "_That has been taken into consideration. Biomarkers of the mammal holding either object is transmitted along with the signal. This will be sent to my workstation and I will determine if it matches our priestess or not. If a mechanical or artificial device sends the signal, then no biomarker will be sent and we'll know she is in trouble. I'll inform the team immediately so you will not wait excessively long._"

Ishanah clapped her paws. "_Wonderful. Great ideas. Let's put it into action. We will be monitoring if nobody objects. If something does go wrong, such as this may be a Dark Priest trap, we'll be ready to assist._"

The group went out of the room and on to the normal business. Hilda went and found her two subordinates, each were practicing the latest skill she tasked them earlier. She was pleased these had quickly mastered it; as she had told them each new skill after that first day would become quickly learned. By now they had learned almost every spell of the ancient oracles the moon had taught her. After gathering them under a shade tree she told them what GSD had discovered and the plan. Paulina was justifiably concerned about going in alone and Clara was miffed at not being allowed to go along. Both were assured Clara that Hilda would be nearby as would a team of priests. It was a given the GSD would have extra mammals nearby and if she knew them, Team Lima most certainly be involved.

* * *

Chancellor of the Twelve gaveled the meeting to order. All was here except Alpha Seven; he was still in his homeland, the Kodiak Range, hip-deep in a war against the Svalbear Empire. The Svalbears were reinforced by their Longear Allies as well as the famous general from the Zootopians. The chancellor almost had his chance to pit his wits against the famed Desert Fox; but fate determined to give Seven first dibs.

Alpha Twelve couldn't help but sense an air of danger that suddenly changed from warm welcome only moments before. Something was about to go down and he was certain it involved him. His mole, an actual mole, in the chancellor's office had given him a warning not to come. The Tundratown boss thanked him and immediately called the Scottish terrier to arrange extra agents to accompany him. The colonel couldn't guarantee these would be available, but the usual number would go along. The Arctic shrew dialed Finnick and ordered a team of demolition experts ready to accompany him, assuring the fennec fox that if these were needed he was authorized to use maximum force. Meanwhile he had Koslov send word to a local street gang; their usual fees and commission was to be paid with death benefit clause invoked if necessary.

Chancellor of the Twelve gaveled the room to silence. "_We are here to put to rest a solemn situation this council has not seen in millennia. All will have their say and a vote will be taken to resolve the matter. We gathered here are equals as per custom. Roll the video._"

Alpha Twelve was not surprised. Onscreen was his entering and leaving the ZPD on different days over the span of when this operation against the Zootopians started and progressed. It showed his teams adjusting bombs and other explosives so fewer citizens would be killed. A transcript showing a few of his conversations with the GSD and ZPD. When this ended the room remained eerily silent.

"_Twelve... evidence has been presented and you are afforded the opportunity to explain your actions. Choose your words carefully._"

Mr. Big adjusted his tie and looked towards the chancellor.

"_There is nothing more to say. I live by the old ways; as such they are a font of knowledge meant to guide us in proper relations with our mammal brethren and those who are strangers. In the old manuscripts are ancient rules that have tested the sands of time. Mammals that heed them prosper; those that does not falter and are consumed by their own greed. One of these rules forbids me from raising my paw against any mammal that has not done me wrong. Our organization lives precariously on the edge; we do not force mammals to obtain our services yet we judge those that seek our loans. The law enforcement has an uneasy relationship with us; we do not blindly follow their laws but neither do we break them without justification. The bunny that saved my daughter is a police officer. This act made my daughter life-indebted to her and resulted in her becoming godmother to my granddaughter. Therefor when your order to kill all police without justifiable reason except to remove them so this council can impose its will upon the city... this was something I could not do. The ancient laws binding my guardians to my service could not stand firm if I acted against the godmother by your orders alone. Therefore I chose to stand oppose you until this council reverses its actions._"

"_Remember... my early years these members attempted to kill me for nothing more than my size made me an easy target. I did nobody harm before this, and yet I did not act against any of you. Today you accuse me of breaking ancient laws binding our membership together. Today I call-in the debt each of you owes me for lifting your paws against me; I'll take it in gold in one hundred bricks certified in the *Good Delivery* standards. That will be ten bricks each from Alpha... One through Nine. The chancellor shall pay ten plus an additional ten not counting towards this one hundred brick total. As leader you received tribute from each of us, therefor it is only fitting that you pay tribute for not ensuring my safety to reach here and leave these premises. I await payment._"

The room was aghast. It was not only the chancellor that was incredulous from what the shrew said. Here the shrew was on trial for breaking ancient laws, and he had the nerve to demand payment for something that was allowed by those ancient laws. Looking around the room showed the other Alphas felt as he did.

"_Twelve... you are on trial, not us. Your words proclaim your guilt. There is no further need for a vote. By the ancient rights of tribute and plunder, I declare your territory up for grab. Whoever brings me his head gets his territory and contracts._"

The room became a madhouse. His polar bear guardians dished out punishment as much as they received it. His other minions covered the bears by laying down a hail of bullets and flechettes that effectively cleared the room of anyone that was inside when the brawl started; not counting his own minions. The front door suddenly broke into many pieces, sending wood slivers directly towards Koslov and by extension him. He heard his best friend roar as the rain of slivers hit him. It was drowned out by his own shriek as suddenly pain railed through his body.

The world went dark for one known as Vito Big, godfather of the Tundratown mafia, and Alpha Twelve of the Dark Council of the Twelve.

* * *

Carl and Kimberly along with Gary and Wendy were watching their grandcubs trying to act like Sherlock Holmes. Kathrin had come home on college break and left her detective jacket out on the couch. The two young vixens had scrambled inside, one with her left paw through the left sleeve, the other with her right arm through the right sleeve. The deerstalker cap meandered between the two heads almost on a moment's whim. Currently they were walking through the house looking through Kimberly's magnifying glass. Occasionally they would bicker about the other not sharing the item, but it was a curiosity how they managed to walk without tripping over themselves.

The Dennisons thanked the Wintersprites for allowing them to stay the week. Carl *Piffed* and reminded them the vixens would be going home with them this afternoon; it was time these youngsters went and stayed with their other set of grandparents to expand their understanding of their Family Tree. Wendy was concerned how Marilyn would react to being in a non-relative's home. Kimberly reminded her that the Hopps household was non-relatives for both vixens and yet thrived among the bunnies. True, their step-mother and their father, step-father to Caroline, was nearby but nevertheless they adapted well. Equal treatment and equal love was the key to raising them, and Kimberly urged Wendy to do the same.

Now it was Wendy's turn to *Piff* at the other grandmother. She genuinely loved the vixen that wasn't her bloodline and couldn't decide which she adored more. Obviously Caroline but that was because she resembled her father in certain aspects. Before coming here they had their son's empty room cleared out, deodorized and deloused, and new furniture suitable for young females put inside. She had thrown out the poster of a vixen dressed in a Play Bunny outfit with the name Marilyn signed on the margin; it was obvious her son once held a crush on the real actress. Thus in short order the room was transformed into something basic yet acceptable for youngsters. She would allow these to accessorize it as they wished.

A smile crossed her face: the elder vixen couldn't wait for the young vixens to discover the library of _Hardy Boars and Nancy Shrew_ books she once loved growing up. A new collection was in the room waiting for young minds to discover them and the adventures waiting within the pages. She had kept track of their tastes via zphone calls with Kimberly who obviously kept in touch with Jackie and who spent time with Judy. The vixens were nearly changing their minds every week, something Dr. Bearinton once told Judy was normal when they were this young and soon as they entered their teenage years each would settle on specific interests... besides todds.

* * *

The crowd was yelling hoops and hollers as the sexy bunny slowly walked the gauntlet. She kicked or slapped paws that reached out to grab the outfit that hugged her body tightly. She spun this way and that way, trying to avoid paws least any get a firm hold. This was perfectly acceptable to the crowd, as her body clearly showed her curves to every male eye in the room. She was being led by a choker chain held by a bear, and followed by a wolf that enjoyed hitting her with a cattle prod. She was thinking thoughts what she was gonna do with that prod should an opportunity present itself.

Judy detested this outfit, and now this situation was further burning her resolve to quit the ZPD's anti-prostitution program. The high priestess kept her word and had a Play Bunny outfit brought in fresh off the shelf. This one had none of the accommodations the ZPD made at her request; more fur was exposed, fishnet material on her legs and arms clearly showed more fur, and the plunge between her breasts went further than necessary. She did get some satisfaction; the priest that helped put her into this outfit now sported a bruise above his eye.

She was forced to keep walking the entire time bids were being yelled. Gambling or being at auctions was never her thing, but she did a few undercover operations at the various auction houses around Zootopia. Some legal but most on the black market. If what the amounts being wagered were anything like those she experienced, she was easily bringing in a hefty amount. Possibly breaking records, if such were kept for slaves. Her kick was timed perfectly; the fox howled in pain as he fell backwards holding his forehead. Having a fox husband taught her to recognize the subtle movements Vulpes made.

A loud gavel echoed through the colosseum. "_We have a winner!_"

Huh? Everyone hushed and angrily turned towards the auctioneer.

"_Sorry folks... that was for the two parties betting on how soon the bunny would succeed in making direct contact with a groper._"

The room resumed their bidding while the fox was unceremoniously pushed out of the room. Judy wondered just how high a bid the high priestess was willing to allow this to go. She did proclaim ownership was already a forgone conclusion this morning. Why would she allow the price to keep climbing? Them a voice appeared in her head, one clearly in the voice of Greta.

"_It's because I'm not paying, but neither will the winner take you home. I'll walk out of here with you in tow and the highest bidder will relinquish his winnings or he'll be dead. Swington and Bellwether will have their compensation; I will have what I came here for either way. Watch out for that paw._"

A shiver ran down Judy's back. Now she understood why the two priest factions mercilessly hunted down and killed these priests. Her thoughts were interrupted when a paw grabbed her scut. Her shriek and attempted spinning around only found herself firmly in the paws of another fox. Normally she enjoyed how this felt, but he was neither her husband nor her lover. Besides... his breath reeked of alcohol and some foul smelling meat he ate for lunch. A quick paw to his throat forced his release. Thankfully she didn't have to endure this humiliation much longer.

Several flash bangs went off and few explosions happened around the room. It became a madhouse as mammals dived towards something anything that would provide some protection. Unfortunately for some this was their last day on this world, their bodies strewn with holes and blood scattered everywhere. The bear holding her chain was lying on the floor, half his head missing and his brain clearly visible. The wolf behind her was lying on the floor as well, his body riddled with flechetts. She was still standing dumbfounded when the two GSD agents grabbed her and unceremoniously stuffed her into a body bag.

The world was bouncing around as she was carried helter-skelter like mice attempting to get away from a roomful of housecats. The outfit she was wearing was uncomfortable mostly because it seemed to have a mind of its own as were the twins that now escaped. All this was instantly forgotten when she heard the one voice she never wanted to hear again.

"_No you don't foolish mammals._"

She felt the bag drop and heard whoever was carrying it suddenly howl in anguish. Even in this bag with thick walls their screams were unbearable. She heard multiple mammals screaming in pain, clearly in multiple places nearby. The bag suddenly opened and a wolf pulled her out, clearly ignoring his own pain. He held her over his shoulder as he ran quickly out of the building, dodging something Judy wasn't certain what it was. He threw her into the back of the smallest helicopter she ever saw, and once she landed in the basket it took off. As it skimmed across the beach and out over the water she saw purple bolts of energy whiz by uncomfortably close.

The pilot was obviously not concerned about her discomfort; he weaved and dodged the incoming bolts. As they made their way further out to sea she craned her neck so she could watch what was happening behind them. The attack was impressive, but equally impressive was the purple bolts that flew out from the building. One by one every attack helicopter fell to the ground burning in flames. She said a silent prayer for the crews wishing this could have been avoided. The flight was short, and the pilot landed on a warship obviously not a carrier. She was once again hauled out and placed on a gurney, and then quickly carried somewhere inside the ship.

She squealed in delight as Dr. Otterton and Nurse Rosenberg met her and began checking her over for bruises and other possible injuries. The play bunny outfit was removed and put inside a bag labeled *evidence* and she was covered with a heated blanket.

"_Janice is doing her internship under my supervision. Dr. Harrinton and Dr. Frankinmyrl agreed to allow her to accompany me out here to learn more about field operations. Since she has been involved in most of your medical care we felt a familiar face, especially a female one, was something your psyche would respond better to. Looks like we were correct._"

Judy didn't care for the reasons, she was happy to be with the otter and rabbit.

"_Doctor... looks like standard trauma resulting from physical abuse, possibly sexual._"

Judy *Pfffed*. "_Those priest had a machine that did something they called *egg extraction*._"

Dr. Otterton was immediately concerned. He inspected Judy's hips and with her permission inspected her privates. He was puzzled by not finding any sign of trauma. He pulled Janice aside and both talked quietly. Judy was annoyed that some strange sound prevented her ears from clearly making out whatever they were discussing.

"_Sorry Judy. On such cramped conditions as this ship we must use methods that prevent the patient from hearing our conversation. My intern must feel free to say exactly what's on her mind without fear of being listened-in on. Now... tell me more about this machine._"

Judy described how it seemed to operate painless and smoothly almost without her being able to tell what it was doing. She mentioned she wished all her gynecological exams were this smooth. When he asked if she could tell if anything was moving inside her womb she said she honestly couldn't tell. A few minutes later the examination was done and allowed her to get dressed in the bedclothes lying nearby. Pineapples-print was not exactly her type.

Soon she and the doctor with the intern were loaded aboard a vtol jet and flew back to Zootopia. Once back at Plainsburrow Hospital she was reunited with her family and shortly afterwards she received a phone call from her husband. Nick was with Detective Markle and they were on their way. Jackie and John stopped by and told her the vixens were staying with their other fox grandparents and would be returning in a couple weeks. Audrey stopped by and assured her that her daughters were doing just fine and had discovered reading books; a series about junior detectives called *_Hardy Boars and Nancy Shrew mysteries_*. Security was extra tight and she was concerned why Mr. Big didn't visit her. The doctors would only say he was nearby and would come see her when his period of observation was over. It was Finnick that spilled the beans; the Dark Council discovered his actions against them and it was necessary to extract him. The shrew was a few doors down the hall under sedation. No life-threatening injuries but needed rest to recuperate.

* * *

Chancellor of the Twelve winced as the medic tightened the bandage. What once was a perfectly planned and meticulously orchestrated ambush turned into a rout. As he looked over the scene of death and mayhem he couldn't help but be impressed. If it were he that always stayed away due to numerous attempt of larger mammals trying to kill him, then suddenly start attending the meetings again... he too would have an ace up his fur. In this case it was heavily armed mercenaries hidden under a cloaking field.

Reviewing the security video explained everything.

These were no ordinary mercenaries; he recognized the GSD field uniforms in nearly half the group. The others were obviously hired guns as was indicated by the rapid-fire shotgun firing flechettes nearly as quick as a machine gun. All of the guards in the room were initially taken out and the intruders were on the verge of doing something else until several Alphas sprang into action. His wound was the result of the first round fired by the shotgun; his life spared by the quick sacrifice of his bodyguards. Each intruder was well-armed and at first their fields of fire were properly interlocked. The results weren't pretty.

Alpha Three aka: Cheryl Stalk... gutted as she leaped towards the wielder of the shotgun. At least her impaled body upon the barrel allowed his sniper to remove the threat. It was nasty business removing the gun from her mouth.

Alpha Four aka: Arthur Horne... his body riddled with bullets as he attempted to plow through the nearest group of intruders. Under his body were found several of the mercenaries, and one GSD agent.

Alpha Five aka: Armand Stout... same as Alpha Four but he succeeded in lasting much longer than Four. His rampage resulted in most of the deaths of the intruders. He was going to miss this bull... of all the Alphas he genuinely thought Five stood the best chance of taking his place.

The Council of Twelve was severely diminished; only One, Two, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and himself remained. Seven members now remained... eight if one wanted to be technical and count Alpha Twelve.

Alpha One clearly missed Three; her subtle messing with his mind must have indicated something else. The Chancellor wondered if that was proof there indeed was a physical relationship going on in either bedroom. The lion gently wrapped her body in an oversized towel and placed into a body bag, sealing it himself and carrying it to the morgue.

The Arctic shrew remained living... but he was now marked for death with the reward tripled and additional monies from the estate of the deceased. The security tapes showed the bear carrying the shrew was seriously hurt; closer examination showed the shrew also was injured, possibly from a near-miss or something that went through the bear's body. Either way it would be cubsplay tracing where he received medical care; most likely from his family doctor.

The Chancellor smiled. The godmother aka Judy Hopps, was in the paws of his ally; the high priestess of the Dark Priesthood. It was obvious why the nearly-undead hare wanted the bunny: she was being drained of her eggs so that the families proven loyal would receive them. He wanted the ZPD officer... but getting possession would be tricky. He had an ace up his fur; a copy of an ancient manual described how to kill such a priest. If it came down to this he would have it done. Using the bunny would draw out not only the Tundratown boss, but the ZPD and GSD as well. If he played this deck of cards right, not only would he claim Twelves territory but rid the Zootopians of their remaining guardians.

But for the moment there must be funerals planed and wanted posters sent out.

* * *

Chancellor of the Syndicate read the report with great interest. One of his moles in the Dark Council barely had time to escape the carnage. It was an actual mole, one that was a double agent as it kept the one known as Alpha Twelve abreast of anything that could harm him. This mole just told of the council's attempt to kill the arctic shrew, apparently for working against the council. He chuckled. It was obvious the council thought they held all the cards, thus they failed to consider the shrew might actually have taken advantage of some new technology. Technology such as a rumor about a wrist-mounted device that makes mammals invisible. If he knew about it, surely the Dark Council knew about it as well.

Like himself, the shrew lived by the old ways. Greed is the shortest route to failure and treating all mammals as you wish to be treated was the best path towards prosperity. Obviously taking advantage of mammals that didn't or couldn't tell the difference between a hustle and a legitimate business deal... was acceptable.

But now here was a golden opportunity. The Dark Council was diminished to half its membership. It had lost two members not too long ago, now in one afternoon it lost double that number. Double if one counted the shrew as no longer a member in good standing. Six members remained, if you did not count the chancellor himself. The Syndicate could capitalize on their misfortune if it acted quickly. The chancellor picked up a phone and dialed a number. He had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do next.

* * *

Detective Markle had barely stopped the cruiser when Nick jumped out and rushed into the emergency room. Word had gotten back about a serious incident involving the Tundratown boss. Since Detective Markle's department had access to the secure radio frequencies, this was how received the report of the Arctic shrew's injury. When Nick found the room Dr. Carl Harrinton the Big's family doctor, was already completing the finishing touches to the last bandages. Nurse Otterton was tending to Koslov's wounds while another nurse was tending to Raymond's wounds. Kevin's wounds had already been cared for and looking anxiously towards his brother.

The Arctic shrew looked up and smiled at the fox officer. "_It is good to see you, Nickolas. Your concern in light of your own troubles warms my heart._"

Nick struggled to control his emotions. "_Sir, what happened?_"

The mafia boss winced as he adjusted his position to better talk to the fox. By now Detective Markle and his partner were in the room and taking notes as this would be the start of their investigation.

"_It appears my involvement in the Council of the Twelve is officially at an end. As you can plainly see, it was not easy to get away. Neither did they escape without injury. I lost many of my protectors and good friends as well. I am told a few of their Alphas are dead, lower ranking. It is the more dangerous ones that remain. These will not be easy to remove and I fear many innocent lives will have to be taken before these are removed._"

"_Here is the list we've tallied thus far_" Colonel Kohle muttered as he entered the room. He was followed by everyone's favorite general. Ziva Big watched the newcomers with steely eyes. Her husband patted her paw and whispered these were acquaintances in good standing. She relaxed her stance slightly; obviously they would have to earn her trust.

"_So... it takes one suicidal shrew to remove twice the number of Alphas we have put together._" General Rommel traded fist bumps gently with said shrew.

"_I would take credit but as we know it was not I that pulled the trigger._" Mr. Big held the sheet and skimmed down the list, noting which were deceased on both sides. One line item caught his attention. The death of the elephant from Pachydermia genuinely saddened him. This was not lost on the gathered mammals.

"_One you genuinely liked?_" The dog asked in a sympathetic tone in his voice. The shrew nodded.

"_Alpha Five, Armand Stout... he always treated me properly. If he tried to have me killed, I am not aware of it._"

"_The mole reports he along with the rhino rushed the attackers, as did the caracal._"

"_Alpha Four was always protective of the group. It was he that tried to keep harmony. I am not surprised he would give his life so others may escape. Alpha Three... she lived for the kill. Obviously she miscalculated the flechette-wielder. She died in the manner she lived. I never pictured her growing old._"

Nurse Rosenberg knocked on the door before she pushed Judy's wheelchair through. Nick kissed his wife and the bunny stood up and leaned forward so the shrew could kiss her. He *Piffed* when she apologized for not making it here earlier, simply stating he was busy with his doctor and knew she was with her family. Ziva traded kisses with Judy and the bunny hugged Colette, Ziva's protector and best friend. The elder shrew asked how Judy was coping after being abducted for the second time. Judy acknowledged being jittery, and then thanked the Big Family for doing whatever it took to help the GSD find her.

* * *

Team Bravo was back in the small glen staring at the elder rabbit hologram that was still walking around a gazing pool. This time they were accompanied by the three oracle priestesses and a small group of other priests. GSD was here in force, the extra teams observing from a distance ready to respond should the need be manifest. High Priestess Ishanah and High Priest Aaron stood with a small group of their faction around them. This was a day history was to be made; hope was felt in the air and tails and noses twitched excitedly. The hologram wanted oracles to be here next visit... today it got its wish.

Priestess Hilda der Fuchs motioned for Paulina to go with Agent Savage, hopefully the hologram would recognize the agent from the previous encounter and also recognize the lioness as being the oracle it wanted to meet. There was only one way to find out.

The hare and lioness walked at a normal pace towards the pool. As expected the hologram stopped and turned towards the approaching pair.

"_Halt right there. Give me time to evaluate your companion. Processing._"

Paulina was amused as the image of the elder rabbit held up its paw and closed its eyes. Whoever programed the code was meticulous. This certainly looked and acted like a living being, if she wasn't previously informed she would have easily been fooled. Even the rhythmical movement of it chest and nose was completely lifelike.

Savage was casually looking around. There... just like last time strange things protruded from various building's rooftops. Sensors... there must be something this priestess wore or some energy given off from her body that whatever machinery ran this complex could detect. It said on the last visit it would know if a priest had the gift of the oracle. He was interested in just what this would be. Then he noticed it; she was wearing a necklace. It was ancient and he never saw her wearing it before. Just as he was getting ready to whisper something to her the hologram returned to activation and addressed them.

"_Greetings... teacher of the library of the oracles. But... you are not properly attuned to your control device. Explain, please._"

Paulina drew a deep breath. Would it accept her story? Was it testing her? Hopefully her explanation would be enough.

"_I do indeed have the gift you asked to meet. The Oracle Council was decimated eons ago and only recently have a few been discovered to have the gift. I and my companions were given these necklaces after battling a horde of dark priests' just weeks ago. The moon has been training us in the basics ever since._"

It wrinkled its nose and groomed its headfur for a moment. "_You have been near the __Altar of the Oracle recently. __There is another close by that has recently been near it as well. I wish the mammal to step forward and stand beside you._"

Hilda gently encouraged the honey badger to join her mentor. Slowly the young female walked towards the pool and stood beside her friend. The hologram did as before, eyes closed and paw raised. Savage was watching the rooftop devices and this time noticed them softly glowing; it was obvious these were indeed conducting a sensor sweep. Soon the rabbit image returned to gazing at the trio.

"_This one remains attuned to the altar. Why did she not instruct the orb to reset? It remains in a fail-safe status until properly reset._"

Paulina stood with her mouth agape; she was impressed this whatever-it-was could tell what happened back on that afternoon a few weeks ago. Savage smiled; it just confirmed his suspicions. Meanwhile Clare was giggling madly; this explained the image she saw of her lover. Those dark priests couldn't use the orb because whatever she did had interrupted their plans. Now she knew it was a race to find out how to rescue him and thus permanently foil their plans.

"_Hmmm... we detect each of you have a different response to my words. I'm curious why the youngest is so excited. Please explain._"

Clare was only all too happy to explain. "_Oh you just confirmed why the dark priests couldn't use the altar to transform my love into one of them!_"

"_Does not compute. The Altar of the Oracle has no such function. Further information is necessary to formulate an explanation._"

Savage placed a paw on Paulina's shoulder. "_May we have a moment alone? We'll be right back there discussing this with others who may help formulate our response._"

He didn't wait; grabbing both priestesses by a paw and nearly pulled them as he headed back to his team. He was thankful Stella already had an idea what he wanted to talk about.

"_Clare,_" Agent Rogers said to the badger, "_tell me everything you remember. Color, texture, sixth sense. Everything you ca think of._"

"_Her necklace was the first to glow_" Hilda said as she was now standing next to the badger. "_This must have been what triggered the altar. The rabbit... err hologram... said something about a fail-safe?_"

"_That must be the answer. Satellite sensors just confirmed a subtle signal on a carrier wavelength we have never noticed before. Checking sensor logs... ok, records indicate it has been slowly losing strength. If this is what prevents the altar from working for another priest, then we need to get you back there to reacquire your attunement. Let's prevent those... whatever they are... from ever using the altar for their purposes again._"

Savage held up his paw. "_Hold on. Let's give this information to the hologram and see if it will tell us anything else. There still is the matter of this *attunement* to necklace it mentioned a bit ago._"

Savage, Paulina, and Clare started walking back. They were surprised by what the hologram said next.

"_Bring with you the other oracle._"

Hilda muttered a few words to the remainder of Team Bravo and hurried to join her subordinates. Once the group was standing in same spot the hologram continued.

"_This one is stronger in the gift. But all of you are not properly attuned. Do you have an explanation?_"

Hilda motioned the others to let her speak. "_Yes I do._"

She took a deep breath and began. "_Millennia ago there was a great war within the priesthood. The Dark Priesthood threw itself against the Oracle Council and defeated them, killing every one they came across. This left them nearly depleted as well, and they retreated when the other two priest factions counter-attacked. To this day their numbers have not recovered; until now. One of their members has a necklace similar to the one I am wearing. It allows her to resist the attempts of the two priest factions from keeping their numbers low. Thus the Dark Priesthood numbers are growing and soon they will be able to complete what they started many millennia ago. We cannot allow this; hence why I am starting the council over from scratch. Using the moon's guidance we are learning the old ways. But we sense there is more the ancients knew. This is why we seek the Headmaster's Study. We must get there first before the Dark Priesthood become stronger._"

Hilda sat down on a nearby marble block. Whatever was going to happen she needed to rest before continuing on.

The hologram shimmered for a second. "_It is unfortunate this occurred as it means none of you are aware how to enter the sanctum. But this was anticipated. I will need the three of you to step into the pool. Your friends need not be alarmed... I will transport you to the sanctum where the answers you seek can be found. Choice is yours but make it quickly. As I said before, once you depart here I am forbidden to allow you to return._"

Clare made it into the pool in record time; Paulina helped Hilda up and together they walked to the pool. It was obvious Savage slipped something into her pocket as she brushed against him as if trying to move him out of her way. Once all three priestesses were standing in ankle-deep water a bright light flashed, enveloping them.

Agent Savage blinked his eyes several times. He wished a warning had been given; it could have saved his eyesight.

The hologram merely cocked its head. "_Those identified as oracles have been transported to the sanctum. Once the others have been convinced they are truly genuine in the gift, they will be given instructions how to return here. This will not take long; until then you may wait here for their return._"


	18. 2x08 - Return of the Council

**Return of the Council.**

The three priestesses were momentarily disoriented. None of them ever experienced this before let alone had any idea what just happened.

Soon as their eyes recovered they noticed they no longer were in the pool. This room was dusty and filled with cobwebs and a deep layer of dust was on every horizontal surface. It was quite big and opened to what appeared to be a balcony; this was the only source of light entering the room... until as if commanded by an unseen paw the room lighting turned on. Light glowed from behind many things at head height as well as from the baseboards and ceiling crown molding; all so it brightened the room without shining directly into one's eyes. As they looked around it became clear what this was: a library.

A hologram shimmered into view nearby. "_Welcome to the Sanctum of the Oracle Council. Before you move a muscle, wait here for the servants to complete their cleaning. It has been ages since any living thing has walked these halls, therefore it was determined upkeep was unnecessary. As you can see they have a lot of work to do._"

It appeared to be the same one they just spoke with, even sounded the same. But at the moment all the three cared about was to get their bearing.

Clare walked over to an open doorway and now stood on a balcony looking at the scenery. This appeared to be a castle built high up in a mountain range. Her companions joined her; everyone looked across the vast open valley as the height made it quite obvious just how high they were. They also noticed it was connected to other buildings similarly built as well as walkways, all these spanning the mountainside and several nearby mountains. A noise from behind caused them to turn around. A strange machine had just cleaned a path up to where they stood, and now each of their feet was being groomed and cleaned. The sensation was as pleasant as anything they experienced, each wondered how they weren't alarmed as the machine lifted one foot at a time to clean them. Now something caught their eyes; many more machines were inside the room. It was surprising the dust wasn't kicked airborne and the cobwebs weren't flailing around loosely.

The hologram that greeted them shimmered into view beside them. "_The study will be ready momentarily for your use. Before you do so each of you must undergo an examination; we need to determine if the necklaces you wear match your ability. Proper ones will be fabricated and attuned to your life essence. Do not worry; this will only take a moment of your time. Please follow me._"

"_One moment_" Hilda muttered. "_We need to send word back to our companions we are unharmed. Unfortunately our devices are not working properly. Let us talk to them... it will calm them and prevent undue stress._"

The hologram shimmered. "_The Gatekeeper has been notified. Speak and your voice will be transmitted through him, please keep your message to a minimum. Once you have been examined and outfitted with proper robes and necklaces, you will be able to come and go as you please... after you demonstrate what skills you currently know. We will then be able to schedule the classes each of you need to undergo before you can consider yourselves proper oracle priest._"

Hilda composed a message and it was sent; they were surprised to receive a return message from Ishanah and Aaron. Both acknowledged the three were not harmed and would be undergoing evaluation to prove they were oracle priestesses. They would wait nearby for the remainder of the afternoon until they could return.

The hologram led them through a maze of hallways and many levels as it traveled towards some unknown destination. Paulina was thankful this building had something akin to an elevator; she had noticed this complex was quite high from the valley floor. The elevator must have been quite fast because no sooner than the door closed it opened again, the hallway outside was obviously hewed from solid rock, unlike the stone masonry they exited from. As they walked she noticed the scarcity of doors and deduced this was a tunnel. Finally it opened up into a cavern. The electronics she didn't recognize, but the medical bed made it crystal clear. There were many beds actually, and on most were skeletons of different species. She was surprised three of the beds were empty and as clean as any hospital bed she ever saw.

"_Apologies for the others. When you told the story about the defeat of the council, it explained why they stopped returning for their wounds to be mended... and their ultimate fate. These were brought here during the battle and as you can clearly see, many could not be revived. Those that were healed were sent back into battle. We waited for them to return, but they did not. The staff decided to seal access to this complex and instructed the computer to wait for the return of any oracle that could make its way here. They died before this occurred. Their diaries are waiting for you to read; perhaps their final thoughts may give insight into your upcoming battle. But first you should receive an examination. Lie down, please. One each bed._"

The procedure was hardly intrusive. A mechanical device glided inched above their bodies as it traveled from head to foot and retraced its path back to the starting point. Several beams of light landed on various parts of their bodies, each a different color and some of same color repeating hitting same point on their body. Soon it was over and a voice announced for them to sit up. The hologram shimmered into view beside them.

"_Congratulations. Each of you shall receive upgraded necklaces. You shall also receive robes befitting an oracle. Before you start the lessons on weaponry and spells you will need to dispatch your opponents, you must eat. The banquet hall is this way. Follow me._"

This time as they walked the priestesses asked questions. The hologram answered many and deferred others until a later time. One of these was about why the skeletons remained on the beds. The answer was simple: the staff had them in a medical-induced coma hoping they could discover a cure for the wounds. Unfortunately the medical team died of an unknown contaminant brought back with this group and these patients died shortly afterwards. No instructions were left what to do with them so the computer let them remain where they lay, decomposing until only bones remained. The remainder of the staff had placed this facility under quarantine and sealed the main entrance doors. These had died shortly after the medical personnel because the contagion had spread throughout the facility before it was discovered.

Another question was about the lack of insects and other vermin. The answer was that there were many types of repellents used to keep them away. Some mechanical, some chemical, some biological. Spiders were allowed because they preyed on insects; but only in rooms open to the outside air. Insects that would actively eat or damage anything were aggressively dealt with immediately. The cleaning machines would periodically clean these rooms roughly at once in several year intervals, depending on the level of grime.

The banquet hall was immaculate as the machines finished cleaning just as they entered.

The hologram shimmered. "_The replicators have a wide variety of meals; each dish can be made and you can inspect, request changes or return for another choice. We once had a fully staffed kitchen but like the medical team they too died of the contagion. Now that you have returned, we will seek replacement staff. Medical teams as well._"

"_We assume we may have some input into this?_"

The hologram shimmered. "_When you were verified as being genuine with the oracle gift, events were set in motion. One of which was to identify those with cooking skills. These will be recruited since these replicators cannot replace a paw-cooked meal; these meals may be nutritious but they lack flavor._"

As the priestess ate their meals, they were surprised at the many types of condiments available. Apparently mammal tastes didn't change over the millennia. The hologram informed them this information was obtained during the scan so to make meals palatable until living chefs and cooks could be recruited.

* * *

"_This isn't like them. Still not getting a signal?_"

Savage was annoyed; he didn't mean to be grating on Stella's nerves, he simply didn't like every precaution not working as they should have. The hologram wasn't being helpful; each time he asked it simply said they were undergoing evaluation and would be returned momentarily. That was two hours ago. The hologram did tell them the priestesses were evaluated and confirmed as having genuine oracle ability.

A flash of light startled the group, and everyone was relieved. Clare was holding a bowl of something that could only be identified as grubs mixed with mealworms mixed in honey. Everyone declined a taste when she offered. She also was wearing different clothes.

"_Apologies for the wait. The place is incredible. When we realized the amount of time that passed by, we asked for permission to return here. Now that I have a necklace attuned to my life essence I can come and go at my leisure. We all can. Unfortunately we are scheduled to begin training momentarily, so I must return. Hilda arranged a compromise: Ishanah and __Aaron may return with me. But they will be escorted to specific places that their counterparts millennia ago were allowed to visit. So... do you wish to come along?_"

It didn't take twisting paws to convince the ranking members. It was obvious their staff and the GSD team didn't like letting them out of their sight. But since the badger returned and scans by Agent Roger's equipment confirmed she was the real thing and not a clone or hologram, they relented. Clare did confirm Hilda was negotiating for the GSD permission to enter the complex, most because it was only a matter of time before they would locate it and their continuing searching would attract the dark priesthood's attention.

Agent Savage sent a mission report requesting surveillance halted, at least the active search. Last part of his massage stated he would contact the colonel after he talked with Hilda.

When they finished materializing Ishanah and Aaron were impressed with the room. They took a quick walk over to the balcony and marveled at the size of the complex, especially how high up on the mountain it was. It also was clear they were nowhere near where they were just standing only moments ago.

They swore the same rabbit hologram was escorting them, but Clare assured them it was not. The hologram changed its form from an elder rabbit buck to a youthful doe, which was satisfactory to both. It led them to a room just outside the gym where Hilda already was undergoing training; Paulina was in a different gym. Clare was instructed to leave and head to a specific gym to begin her training. The hologram assured her the high priest and priestess would be escorted by Hilda since she was the ranking member of the reformed Oracle Council.

No sooner than the badger left the room the elder vixen entered from a different door.

"_Looks nice on you. New robes, new necklace, new dagger. What's with the tiara?_"

Hilda smiled. "_Goes with the rank, it also enhances the abilities of the necklace. Paulina and Clare will earn theirs soon enough. Don't tell them that, it'll go to their heads._"

Ishanah was surprised. "_Really?_"

Hilda chuckled. "_I kid. They will earn theirs when they demonstrate a certain level of proficiency and concentration. Oh, did you know... those ancient necklaces I moved out of your storage and hid for safekeeping? Turns out it was unnecessary. Any priest that has developed the mental discipline to fight against several priests is capable to use the power of those necklaces. Otherwise a lesser-experienced priest would be driven mad. But still... as a precaution I think I'll move them here._"

Aaron cleared his throat. "_We were told only the two of us would be allowed here. Is there any way our senior staff can come along?_"

Hilda's face turned downtrodden. "_Not until we discover and eliminate the impostor in your mist._"

* * *

The hologram shimmered. "_There are methods to determine those that belong to the dark priesthood. When these are started, all members must undergo them. No exceptions, including both of you. Given how secretive such member is suspected of being; do not be surprised how high in rank it may be._"

Ishanah frowned. "_We have extensive measures that all members go through, this test the mettle of each priest before they advance in rank and responsibility. I do not see how such a priest can be so deceptive and yet pass our tests._"

The hologram looked at her. "_Definition. All one has to do is believe the definition of a word means something different than you do, then such priest can easily pass such tests. If this priest rises high enough in rank, it has most likely convinced those it rules over to accept its definition over yours. Thus before you know it your entire priesthood believes the leadership is corrupt. From here it is easy to remove you via false charges._"

The high priestess was noticeably shaken, the high priest remained calm. Hilda could see both knew the implication such action, and both were obviously thinking about: mutiny. Whatever it was called in religious terms that is what would happen. The hologram shimmered and then spoke.

"_The archives tell of a similar thing happening shortly before the ancient war in the priesthood. A similar impostor had infiltrated the Dark Priesthood many years before the war actually started. It convinced them their theology and viewpoint was correct and the other priest factions had been corrupted. This information we received because one of their own defected and warned us."_

"_You see... the dark priesthood was originally a sect of priest that rejected what they thought was pacifism. Mammals needed a firm paw for them to properly behave and these priests had been disciplined for their harsh treatment. Eventually they broke away and formed their own faction. Their skills honed towards a singular purpose: removing the other priesthoods. It took them many years to gain the strength of numbers to start their purge._"

"_Meanwhile something happened. One of their members discovered how a certain rock strata deep in a cave greatly improved their abilities. Over time as they lived and practiced in the cave, something happened to their bodies. Their need to eat grew less and hunger seemed to take longer to grip their body. Finally a day came when they no longer needed to eat, which at first was a welcome relief because it allowed them to train and practice as long as they wished._"

"_But when they left the cave they discovered hunger returned. They also discovered physical food did not digest and their hunger remained. It is not known which priest discovered the ability to extract sustenance from a living mammal, what is known their abuse of the citizenry increased afterwards. This increased the actions of the other factions against them which caused them to become increasingly isolated. This spiraled until the dark priests decided that to preserve themselves the others must end. First they attacked was the Oracle Council and as you are aware their numbers were greatly reduced but the Oracles ceased to exist. We were only recently made aware of the council's fate, meaning... the reason why they never returned._"

"_All this, not counting what the priestesses told us, was given by the one that defected. Until this day this sanctum remained unoccupied. These three priestesses brought with them news that the dark priesthood has gained strength and once again threaten others. If true... the Reformed Oracle Council will need allies. Three verses hundreds is no match; it would be a slaughter. Even with the training a true oracle has._"

The hologram shimmered. "_Now that Oracle der Fuchs has proper necklace and robes, she can access the historical database any time she wishes. The other Oracles can as well._"

"_Aaron,_" Ishanah spoke softly, "_Perhaps she can access that mysterious file._"

The hologram shimmered. "_Please describe the file._"

Ishanah looked at the hologram. "_There is a file in our system that dates back to ancient times, to before the ancient war. It is password protected and our system will not allow anyone to read it._"

The hologram shimmered. "_It is not password protected... it requires an Oracle wearing a properly attuned necklace nearby to allow access. This was deemed important as what is contained within was deemed sensitive. This is why your counterparts in ancient times were allowed access to this Sanctum; your counterparts met with the Headmaster to discuss various things. Training of your priests in advanced tactics was among many. This is one of many that needed to be kept from eyes not allowed to see such things._"

"_Wait... you're telling us that Oracles trained the other priesthood?_" Hilda was surprised.

The hologram shimmered. "_Yes. All priests once were taught at the Library of the Oracles. With the Dark Priesthood becoming more dangerous and willing to do as they saw fit, it had been decided priests of both your factions that showed aptitude for basic oracle spells would be taught them. Countering the disobedient faction was becoming a necessity. Keeping this list secret was paramount, and it was never foreseen the entire Oracle priesthood would be eliminated._"

The hologram shimmered. "_Since the three of you represent the original priest factions, the Pact of the Priesthood is reestablished. Decide when you wish to start your meeting. The servants will begin preparations immediately._ _But first... both of you should undergo the process. ___Being the ranking members of your order, it must be proven neither of you is the Impostor. _Please follow me._"

The hologram led the three through tunnels nearly identical to those Hilda went through earlier. She was certain they would end up in a cavern just as before, but was surprised when they exited onto a balcony overlooking a steep cliff with several holograms waiting for them. The tunnel's door closed and the two high priests were placed on medical beds, and scanned as Hilda was before. After this was completed the holograms began their questioning; the device continued scanning as each question was asked and it seemed to an onlooker that neither priest was aware of the other answering the same question it was.

Soon it was over and the holograms beckoned the two to sit up.

"_Both of you passed the examination within acceptable parameters. ___Therefore since each of you is leaders of your factions you will be given a tiara which will allow you access to this facility just as your ancient counterparts were. In addition you will receive a necklace that will allow you to learn basic oracle spells. Both of you will undergo training before being allowed to leave; the first will get you accustomed to using these and you may schedule the remainder at your leisure. If the return of the Dark Priesthood is as you say, it is recommended not to wait too long._._"

Ishanah held up a paw. "_Should our senior staff pass, will they receive necklaces of their own?_"

The hologram shimmered. "_Only those proven not to be the Impostor and possessing ability to learn basic oracle skills will be allowed necklaces._"

Aaron had a strange expression on his muzzle.

"_You mentioned a Headmaster; is Hilda holding that title now?_"

The hologram shimmered. "_There can only be one Headmaster._"

He cocked his head. "_Makes sense. Let me rephrase my question; Since Hilda is the senior-most oracle living today, is she the Headmaster?_"

The hologram shimmered. "_No._"

"_No... as in she is not the Headmaster... or no as in she is not the senior-most oracle?_"

The hologram shimmered. "_No to both._"

This was news indeed. All three mammals' jaws dropped at the words. The implication meant so many things, perhaps most was something impossible.

Ishanah held up her paw motioning the hare to remain quiet and spoke. "_You said Hilda is not the senior-most oracle and she is not the Headmaster. Is the Headmaster still alive?_"

The hologram shimmered. "_Unknown. Communication with the Headmaster's Study was lost eons ago. Without positive confirmation of his demise... that title is left with previous mammal. __Oracle der Fuchs...you must go to the Headmaster's Study and determine his fate. It is possible he simply placed himself in an extended sleep; if not then you must determine his fate. The Headmaster's Study was kept hidden from everyone save a pawful of the ranking oracles; unfortunately none survived. You will need your two subordinates that came with you to find his resting place._ _Only those in the valley below have the knowledge to awaken him if he slumbers... and only you have the means to find him._"

Aaron looked at the other two. "_How will she know where it is?_"

The hologram shimmered. "_Her tiara allows communication with the Sanctum, just as the necklace communicates with the Altar of the Oracle. She will receive training how to do this, afterwards I will simply tell her everything she needs to know. I will not divulge the Headmaster's location until she is near, I will however guide her. Apologies... but only an oracle can invite a non-oracle into the Study. Until the Headmaster himself authorizes your access, then you two will have to wait at the designated summoning portal._"

The hologram shimmered. "_The Gatekeeper reports several priests accompanied both of you. They will undergo the process before either of you will be allowed to leave. Do not tell them what to expect least one of them proves to be the Impostor. If none of them are, those that have the ability will receive necklaces and training in oracle basics._"

Hilda looked at the two priests. "_Well... let's go meet them in the library. Once all have transported they can be escorted two at a time where you were taken. I suppose while these are undergoing it, the others can read a book or two._"

The three of them followed the hologram out of the room.

* * *

Chancellor of Truth rubbed his chin. They had her right where they wanted... and those two incompetent mammals let her get away. The abomination was under lock and key; who cares who fed her? Important thing was she was healthy and her fur had a shine on it that drove the bidders wild. How the Zootopians discovered their hidden estate was anyone's guess. What was clear they were no match against the dark priests; many of their agents were captured and being interrogated. The screams coming from the rooms were unsettling, but necessary.

News reached them of another event involving the Zootopians.

The Dark Council suffered a tragic ambush in their headquarters. The meeting was disrupted when the Zootopians open fire and succeeded in killing three members, Alphas as they called themselves. This didn't include the many highly trained security mammals. The Zootopians didn't fare any better; nearly all their infiltrators were killed save a pawful and these succeeded in wresting the traitor safely out of harm's way.

Alpha Twelve: leader of the Tundratown mafia and now a known snitch of the ZPD... this shrew were hiding under the protection of the Zootopians. Within hours of the attack minions of the Alphas had swarmed Tundratown and burned the shrew's headquarters. It was doubtful this was done willingly; most likely it was scuttled by the bears that served the shrew. Either way the Dark Council now controlled Tundratown.

He shoved this out of his mind. They must refocus their effort into finding another way to end the abominations lives. Their new pact with the dark priests could be the missing thing that kept success eluding them. Something about them was unsettling, but they proved very competent in achieving what they wanted. Now that the Zootopians captured the doe these priests wanted, it would be cubs play pitting them against the leadership of the great city. He almost felt sorry for the ZPD and GSD... almost.

* * *

Bishop Gandoff was leading the weekly sermon. Hidden behind curtains and wearing clothes that concealed his true nature, High Priest Billie watched the religious services. If he was disgusted at wearing the garments of his enemy it didn't show. The undead goat was impressed how the ram's words appeared to be proper sounding, but anyone skilled in religious topics would decipher the changes in meaning of these words.

Over the past few days many priest had fallen unexpectedly sick; they couldn't explain why a sudden bout of weakness befell them. The doctor was befuddled; tests clearly indicated everyone was in prime health and yet clearly their energy level showed each suffering from what appeared to be weakness normally associated with an illness. The doctor was waiting for a reply from Zootopia General Hospital, unaware that each time he visited the technician who would send the actual request the mammal would fall unconscious and the request erased from his computer.

Then it happened. Priests started dying for no apparent reason. One moment they would be perfectly healthy, next they would gasp, suddenly become immobile, and then collapse in a heap upon the floor; their body turned pale as if they had seen a ghost. This was happening in no discernable pattern, some of the newly sicken priest would die shortly after going to the infirmary; their bodies the same paleness.

Now the undead priest was hiding in the chapel. He was genuinely curious how the living companion hid his true nature, now after watching the sermon he knew. It was masterful, clearly so simple a kindergarten cub could do... yet if discovered it was easily countered.

He reached out and sampled the nearest body; its life-force tasted as he remembered and he was careful enough to take just a tiny fraction. He spread his meal through several bodies least someone observant enough noticed what was were the ones most supportive of the bishop thus killing them would be counterproductive.

Priests were filing out the room, some leaning against each other. It was obvious the bishop knew the cause and his staring in his direction meant perhaps a change in dinner practices was in order. When the last priest left the doors were closed. He stepped out of his hiding place and walked to where the bishop stood.

"_Could you have made it any more obvious?_"

"_They lived thus no harm done._"

"_Please refrain from snacking next time. ___We want those loyal to us to be healthiest. Here are the next few you should... *ahem*... weed out. They remain stubborn in adhering to the original purpose of this faction, removing these should have no consequence for us._ _"

"_Is there any problem with how quickly you wish them removed? Or should we merely... have them suddenly succumb to a bout of weakness?__._"

The bishop sighed. "_Let's have them weakened and you can finish one of them off at your leisure. By the way... __ High Priest Aaron has left unexpectedly; he took with him the other candidates for replacing him. Since I remain it becomes my responsibility to take over the administrative duties._"

"_Wonderful! Now we can work faster to weed out those loyal to him._"

The bishop rolled his eyes. "_That would paint a sign saying *Guess who is taking over your priesthood?*. No... ___if he keeps to his usual pattern it'll be a few days before he returns. How about you spend some quality time with the computer's main console? You can study the files at your leisure and see if you can find a way into their files they use to defeat us.__"

"_*Sigh*. Wonderful... ___that's as exciting as watching grass grow. _I think I'll go prune some vegetation in the visitor's garden_."

"_You can do that when I'm taking my break. You still are rusty learning how to behave as a Living._"

"_As you wish. May I at least snack a little here and there?_"

"_As long as ___they are the list of those I've identified_... sure._"

"_Like I do with you?_"

The bishop spun around and glared at the Undead. "_You did what?_"

"_Looks like I learned something. You taste... bland. When was the last time you had relations with some female?_"

"_We priests aren't supposed to have... physical... relations with any females._"

"_Hmmm... it appears some of your brethren have violated the rule._"

This left the bishop speechless for a few moments. Finally he shook it out of his head and left the Undead alone as he went to do his duties.

* * *

"_OWW!_"

Nick rubbed his paw and looked at his wife.

"_Nick, I'm not in the mood._"

"_You'll thank me later. Now just..._"

"_Get that away from me._"

"_I'm doing this for your own good._"

"_I can do this myself._"

"_But..._"

"_If those paws get any closer I'll remove them._"

He chuckled; which only made the bunny more determined. She was trying to learn how to write a report that normally a higher-ranking officer did. Chief Bogo assigned this to her and wanted it done before he departed for a meeting with the mayor. Nick, since he worked with Detective Markle for a few months, had learned how to do these early this year. His bunny was simply being stubborn, so he decided to try a different tactic.

A knock on their apartment's front door announced the guest he requested. Judy rushed to the door and opened it, obviously surprised and disappointed at same time.

"_Detective Markle... come in._" She closed the door and walked with him to the sofa.

"_Let's go and see how far you've progressed on your test_" the Timber wolf said in his usual no-nonsense manner. He could tell Nick didn't tell her why he was here and after he left she would have words with him. Perhaps he could lessen the tongue lashing the todd would receive.

"_Judy... you're not supposed to know how to do this report this early in your career. A good officer knows how to ask for help and where to find it. Hence this test. I suspect the chief gave it to you as further proof you are ready for the next rank. You have demonstrated all the other skills and requirements an officer above your current grade... but this one. Let's see if you can grasp the hows-n-whys._"

Nick held the chair out so the bunny could sit down, tucking it in as she sat down. The wolf stood on her right shoulder side and he was on her left. Over the next hour the wolf corrected mistakes and showed her why something went where. He had her remote logged-in to her work computer and get information from various cases she had written reports on. By the time the report was finished she was much appreciative and gave him a big bunny hug and kiss. Then he did something else... she had to write a new report but without guidance. To ensure no cheating was involved he took Nick out of the home office and they sat on the sofa to watch Tv.

"_I didn't want to bring this up in front of her, but what's with the three heads?_"

Nick grinned. "_I had nothing to do with those. The rabbit head you already know about; he was the burrow architect up in the Land of the Prophecy. The other two are Abigail Canny and Catherin McKeen. These vixens upset Judy and to this day I don't know how she arranged for this. Dr. Bearinton thinks it's nothing more than simple revenge. But he's continuing the counseling sessions just to be on the safe side. Between you and me... I think he just enjoys her friendship._"

The wolf nodded, and then looked back towards the home office where Judy was busy.

"_She appears to have lingering effects from the abduction_" the detective said as he chewed on a turkey leg.

"_I'm trying to build her confidence, but I think she's missing our daughters._"

"_Hmm... Dr. Bearinton thinks she needs a little more time. But... there is something to be said for the stresses of motherhood and caring for young vixens. Speaking of... when are they coming home?_"

"_Mom is bringing them to her house for the weekend. The Dennison's have had them for a few days and I didn't think it fair to cut short their time; the Wintersprite's had them the previous weekend, and my parents had them before that. Judy agrees but reluctantly... being at their other set of grandparents is something that's good for Marilyn and Caroline but rough on her. Audrey and GSD has been keeping the news of her abduction off the Furtime they use to talk with their bunny cousins as well as the local news... or at least what their Tv and radios receive. They are going to be emotional enough once they realize what happened._"

A knock on the front door announced unexpected visitors. Nick got up and opened the door.

"_Daddy!_"

Two excitable vixens briefly hugged him and then sped off towards the home office. Eager voices greeting their mom and her reply clearly was heard across the apartment. Outside stood four elder foxes that needed no introductions; Gary and Wendy and his own parents.

"_Somehow the news about Judy got to their ears. While we want a few more days it is understandable they need her more_" Gary explained as Wendy hugged Nick and she promptly put her matriarch mark on him. He also received one from his mother afterwards, which puzzled him.

"_Wow... what did I do to deserve both?_"

Gary chuckled. "_You raised our granddaughters to be excellent role models. Where's Judy?_"

John pointed to the rear of the apartment. "_I suspect she is still working on her ZPD test, am I correct?_"

Nick nodded in the affirmative as the bunny walked out and towards the front door holding two small paws. She was surprised to receive the matriarch marking from both elder vixens. Afterwards she beckoned them in and as Nick closed the door introductions were made with the detective. As Nick played host Judy and the vixens went into the kitchen to prepare a snack tray and some drinks.

Sometime during the visit Nick made it plain that Gary and Wendy would be staying for as long as they wanted. The guest bedroom was available: this was to be used when Judy's first litter arrived and the litter's godparents needed a room to stay in. As such it had a small half bathroom with a stand-up shower. Gary said a not-so-subtle hint what could be done in the shower, Wendy boxed his ears just for thinking the thought. Nick was pretty sure the elder todd would get his wish.

After a few minutes Jackie and Wendy held Marilyn and Caroline and told Judy to go finish her test. Tonight's dinner was going to be at Romano's Italian Restaurant and Audrey already picked up the tab and would be joining them; a few of the other family members would be waiting when the reservation time arrived.

Gary and Wendy told about the young vixen's fascination with the detective book series they had purchased. They wanted to introduce their granddaughters to a world of good books and this series was the usual first stepping stone. The first book was read and they were eagerly reading the second. They were allowed only a few chapters to be read before the book was to be put down and both tell their grandparents what they read in their own words. Afterwards the young vixens had to go outside and play, which naturally involved them reenacting what they read. One of their grandparents or a relative or a few of the next-door kids-goats would play the part of the villain.

Marilyn and Caroline were sad when Kathrin went back to college, taking her coat, hat, and magnifying glass with her. Gary had miniature detective jackets and hats made for them, each was given a plastic magnifying glass and a toy pipe that the great Sherlock Holmes was known to possess. Wendy took a picture and sent it to Carl and Kimberly; it was obvious they would forward it to the other grandparents.

* * *

Clare was standing on the balcony they had stood when they first arrived. She found the view acting like a tonic to her soul, the view of the mountains and of the buildings both nearby and on the valley below was pleasant to look at. Many minutes went by and something started troubling her. It seemed as if subtle changes happened here and there, as if the wind moved something. She looked at a walkway for awhile... and it appeared to change colors. She shook her head and then paid closer attention. This was a good distance below her and thus details could not be easily seen without binoculars or similar device.

Hanging on a wall nearby was such a device. Holding it as intended she turned the knob until the scene below was somewhat clear and focused. It wasn't just a walkway... it was wide enough to be a road. Mammals walking and others pulling carts or wagons were on it, and it appeared they were heading in this direction. She slowly moved her gaze, following the road. As far as she could tell it passed far below but something in her gut told her they would be stopping.

The hologram shimmered into view beside her.

"_They move along the path regularly. Sometimes few in numbers, sometimes nearly the whole village. Scans indicate the later._"

"_Who are they? And why are they here? We were under the impression the staff died, thus no other mammals lived here._"

The hologram chuckled. "_It was said the staff sealed access to the complex... nothing was mentioned as to what lay outside. As you can plainly see, there are support structures along the entire valley. Buildings and roads are along the sides of the mountains, others along the valley below. Non-priests have always lived among the Oracles._"

"_That can be considered subterfuge, misleading and deceptive._"

Clare knew the voice and turned to see Hilda walking towards her, Paulina walking beside the elder vixen.

The hologram shimmered. "_True... but necessary. Until it was verified at least one of your group possessed the Oracle gift, knowledge would be revealed in limited amounts. Surely you would do same if situation were reversed, no?_"

Paulina now held the binoculars and looked down at the valley below. "_The group appears to have stopped directly below us. Perhaps we should go and check them out?_"

The hologram shimmered. "_They have been notified that the Council has returned. Also that they should move along as you are undergoing evaluation and orientation. When all that you need to know has been given then you will be allowed to interact with them. But for now... steel yourselves. Representative will arrive momentarily._"

Hilda barely had enough time to stand in the manner she was instructed previously. A bright flash of light and on the platform they had arrived earlier now stood a couple mammals; a lynx and a hare, both males. Both blinked their eyes and immediately looked around the room, clearly mesmerized by everything within. Once they saw the trio of priestesses they bowed and gestured their paws in a manner none of the priestesses had seen before. They held their paws and stance, not moving for some unknown reason.

The hologram spoke. "_Return their gesture... just as they are doing. Please step off the dais._"

The trio of priestesses did and the duo returned standing upright and walked the short distance until standing before the priestesses. Both groups were looking the other from head to feet.

The lynx spoke first. "_Oracles... welcome home. I am Maximillian Laslo and this is my companion Nathan Swift. We were chosen to be your representatives to the others until you are acquainted with our ways._"

Clara waved a paw; something the other lynx knew its meaning. "_Representatives?_"

Maximillian nodded his head. "_Yes. A similar hologram proclaimed your arrival in the courtyard in every village. It instructed the elders to choose among their citizens two that were most capable of explaining our history and what we need from you._"

Paulina blinked her eyes. "_Need from us? We don't have time for social niceties; the Dark Priesthood is on the march and we three must learn an impossible amount of knowledge in too short of time. My apologies..._"

The hologram interrupted the lioness. "_Precisely why they are here. These are the descendants of the original staff that once worked inside this complex. They are more than simple villagers... they have retained the skills their ancient forbearers once had. Listen and heed their council._"

The hologram shimmered and started walking towards the hallway, leaving the priestesses alone with the newcomers. Awkward silence followed for a few moments.

Hilda waved her paw. "_Let's go to the banquet hall and have coffee or similar drink. We'll hear what these gentlemammals have to tell us there._"

The group walked to the hallway and joined the hologram as it led them to the small dining hall they preferred over the main hall. The priestesses asked questions and the two representatives answered, the hologram butting-in to explain something in a different but simplified manner as needed.

* * *

Kimberly Canter and her tracker team were sitting in the Rorschach Family estate. Their previous attempt to infiltrate the caverns of their former associates via a little-used passageway ended in failure. After spending time under medical observation and regrouping to brainstorm what went wrong, they decided there had to be more about that particular passageway other than it was abandoned due to unstable rock and previous cave-ins. It had to be something important was stored nearby; and after their first attempt it was certainly reinforced.

There was a little-known recently excavated tunnels that rumors said was establish somewhere in Vulpinstan. These were done same time as those in the Outback Isles. One of Kimberly's team was a member of the scouting team that went through the tunnel and explored a small area of the country. While it took some time looking around various satellite photographs, eventually he recognized where the opening was. Now they were prepared to try again.

Colonel Kohle assigned Team Bravo to go along, considering every member of this team already had Pip-Boars issued thus better able to counter against those strange mammals claiming to be priests. Kimberly would have dismissed this if Paulina and Clare weren't with them on the previous attempt and verified this to be true. She wished the two priestesses would be coming along this time but Savage said they were occupied elsewhere. He also said they were doing more training to better prepare themselves for the next time they encountered those priests. Dr. Bevyton and Dr. Dexter adjusted Kimberly's wrist-mounted computer and copied the encrypted files to the other Pip-boars. They also added a high-capacity battery pack on the belts of each agent; hopefully this would give enough power for more than one fight.

"_Everyone ready?_" Agent Savage received nods in the affirmative from his team and Kimberly's.

Colonel Kohle smiled. "_Remember... get in and get out quicker. It's tactical information we need more than scalps to display on our belts. If our Tracker friends recognize any former associates I'll consider that a success. It means they have expanded their operations and most likely are going to capitalize on this foothold in Vulpinstan. The local magistrate has agreed to place some of his guards here to contain them should they attempt to push us out. He appears to be content to let us do the exploring thus sticking our necks out; and he most likely will commit once we verify activity. The Pentagon has special forces on the way and I'll send them in when they get here. Meanwhile your teams are to proceed and establish a presence, don't go too far in that you can get back out in a reasonable time. I'd say half an hour maybe one at the most._"

Director Dench spoke next. "_The king wants updates; this incursion into his realm has him angered. If his forces weren't involved in the mop-up operation that freed Officer Hopps they would be here and most likely inside the tunnel already. This saving grace is what allows us to use our experience against these dwellers first. Thankfully we have members of their society to guide and assist us. Ms. Canter... thank you and your team. On another note... General Rommel asked to be updated; once his assistance against the Kodiak Empire no longer is needed he wants to push into the caverns, most likely starting in the Tri-Burrows._"

Clifford and Margret clapped their paws, letting everyone know they wanted to speak. Clifford nodded to his wife, obviously letting her speak first.

"_Gentlemammals, first... thank you for all the help you and the Zootopians have provided thus far. Our hides would be hanging on the swine and sheep's walls by now had you never interceded. It is a pity those two miscreants remain in the wind, as are those priests. We ask should you meet them again, bring them here if possible. They harmed our successors, as such they deserve our wrath._"

Colonel Kohle coughed. "_If we can it will be done. Please remember there are many that have similar claims for justice. Their claims should be honored._"

Clifford put his paw on her shoulder and she looked into his eyes. "_Then having them imprisoned here waiting trial will be good enough; or at least waiting here for a week. Knowing we have some satisfaction watching them behind bars will be enough._"

"_I think the local magistrate probably wants his guards here which will supplement our methods, and the king probably will stop by. Knowing the Zootopia judicial system, Chief Justice Dent probably will be content holding trial here. He's unconventional and likes to have defendants undergo every trial effecting them going on in same courtroom, back-to-back if you know what I mean. One case over, next starts._"

Clifford and Margret nodded their heads. "_Good enough. We'll remove ourselves so you can continue on with your preparations._"

The baron and his wife left the room leaving the Zootopians alone.

Dr. Dexter closed the pip-boar cover and winked at Agent Golden, enjoying his blushing face. "_This program worked well the last time; we think if you encounter them again, having everyone's wrist-mounted computer should allow for a decent defense. Oh... we also adjusted the area scanner; now it should tell you how far away and if the target is above or below you if not readily visible._"

Dr. Bevyton smiled at the tomcat's reaction to his colleague. "_Don't forget to set the scanner to auto-record the rock strata; knowing if they prefer to dig through a certain type might give us an edge. At the very least it might tell us if they dig horizontal or follow the strata._"

"_OK team... depart when ready. Good luck._"

* * *

Clare was walking in one of the nearby villages. Maximillian, the male lynx was one of two representatives assigned to guide the Oracle priestesses, had introduced her to the ruling council and presently she was getting a presentation from the members on their responsibilities. Paulina was in another village with Nathan Swift, a male hare who was the other representative assigned to guide the Oracle priestesses. She was experiencing same thing as Clare was. Hilda remained at the Sanctum as members of various Guilds auditioned for the right to work in the various work spaces throughout the Sanctum. The hologram remained active explaining the attributes of each individual; it had access to the various computer nodes in each village and thus access to everyone's evaluations. These were made informally, mostly as a means to determine which mammals were a better fit were for certain tasks.

"_So... your control crystal device remains attuned to the Altar of the Oracle? We will need technicians to go with you and check on the electronics. It should never have developed a neutronian radiation leakage. This might be the explanation that allowed them to use it to convert flesh into... them._"

Clare blinked her eyes. "_Ummm... what is that?_"

The beaver wearing a technician uniform looked at her as if she were a simpleton. He briefly opened his mouth and quickly closed it again after noticing the stern look the lynx shot his way.

"_Pardon my impoliteness. I didn't realize you weren't skilled in the basics of engineering. I suspect somehow the altar's electronics got damaged sometime during the final battle. Or perhaps they tinkered with its innards. Whatever happened... the end result is it must have been operating with a damaged coil for centuries. It's a miracle it simply didn't explode: the blast would have reduced the entire complex into atoms._"

"_So... how did my necklace put it into safe mode?_"

"_See the pendant hanging down? That denotes a control crystal. It acts as an automatic safety device that signals the main computer to stop current operations immediately or as soon as current operations have completed. Your crystal automatically puts your requests in front of any other user not having same crystal. If you do not send a specific series of commands, the mainframe simply goes into standby mode until you or a similar crystal sends the appropriate commands. Seeing as you had no training how to use your crystal, the simple act of grasping it put the mainframe into an inactive mode. We will have to get there and troubleshoot what damage was done and fix it._"

"_How do I do that? Send the signals?_"

"_I do not think that is wise to do so at this moment. Once the altar has been repaired, then we will teach you. Suffice it to say, everything is on your necklace already._"

The lynx cleared his throat. "_Get your team together and when ready we will go to the altar._"

The beaver tilted his head. "_Are we transporting directly there, seeing as the Sanctum has finally opened after all these millennia?_"

"_No. The Sanctum's mainframe cannot locate the transporter at that location. It must have been damaged or destroyed back in the Great War. Either way if we did use it we don't know if the Dark Priesthood has it guarded or debris rests atop the transporter pad. Materializing with something in your body would be an unpleasant experience._"

The beaver sighed. "_Ok... prepare for a long trek through the village. I assume the storekeepers no longer live in the area?_"

Clare nodded in the negative. "_We saw only collapsed ruins and empty buildings. The altar was glowing white until touched by one of those priests. A dark spot circled around its surface as if going down a sink drain until the entire surface had a dark purplish-black glow._"

This caused the beaver and lynx to freeze immobile. They looked at each other as if disbelieving what was just said.

"_That... that was never a function it was supposed to have. The altar always glowed bright white; it only dulled slightly when going between operations. This... this signifies it is not malfunctioning, more likely tampered with. I'll have to increase my team's size. We just went from simple troubleshooting to a major tear-down and repair._"

"_I'll have to request all available Oracle... oh; there are only three of you. Well... security will just have to rest with a few battle droids._"

Now it was Clare's turn to grab everyone's attention.

"_Forgetting something? I have friends that specialize in just that. When you're ready to go I'll send word for them to have transportation and extra mammals to go with us. Give me a moment._"

She grasped he necklace and concentrated. In a moment a voice came from nowhere.

"_Clare... what do you need? Have the technicians proven helpful?_"

"_Hilda... they think the Altar of the Oracles has been tampered with. They need to get inside to find out why it's malfunctioning. We'll need GSD's protection._"

"_Understood. Good news... Kohle says we'll have Team Lima going along._"

"_OK. Soon as we're ready we'll transport back. Please remove the cobwebs. Clare out._"

The beaver looked puzzled. "_Cobwebs?_"

Maximillian chuckled. "_Last time she transported into that room she walked into an old spider's web. After all these millennia, females still hate insects and other arachnida._"

The two males shared a chuckle and the priestesses merely frowned.

"_Ok priestess... I'll have the transporter choose a different receiving pad; one that has been cleaned recently._"

Clare's mouth opened in surprise. "_There's more than one pad?_"

The beaver nodded affirmatively. "_The one you were first transported is one of several in that library. Others are located at various buildings along the complex. It makes getting across the complex which itself is spread across many mountains easier and quicker._"

Clare and Maximillian left the beaver to gather his crew, returning to the Sanctum. She was surprised when they arrived at a different pad itself in a cubbyhole on opposite side of the room from the first one. They went to find Hilda and make plans for the trip.

* * *

Kimberly's crew was making their way down the tunnel carefully as possible. Agent Savage said this was going to be a short trip; the Zootopians simply wanted to see if the Dark Underground had made any permanent fortifications in preparing to start operations in Vulpinstan. If they found any Colonel Kohle said he would have teams making entrance into various access points her team had previously disclosed. He was hopeful by doing this it would force enough of their mammal-power to be drawn back. As long as her or Savage's teams weren't detected or got into a firefight, there shouldn't be any reason for them to reinforce these new tunnels.

Team Bravo was taking the right side of the tunnel, Kimberly's team the left side. They were now at the maximum distance recommended by Colonel Kohle, and so far the tunnel was unoccupied and remained as it was when freshly dug. This was rock; and Savage was impressed how smooth the walls were.

"_It has to be. Otherwise irregularities would allow water to erode it quicker_" Kimberly said pointing out a small part that water had started its erosion.

"_We only had more than two thousand years to perfect tunneling through rock. We got to the point of being able to reverse digging, putting back excavated material mimicking the original. We also used this method to repair collapsed tunnels; and altar rock strata to form rooms for new homes. Recently we started excavating large volumes of rock deep underground to fill the voids under our current homes. We got this idea when the one tunnel cut into the power conduit for that bunker. Seeing how far down it went gave our technicians an idea where to get rock. Now old spaces that once were abandoned have been reclaimed once the unstable void under them has been filled, like a dentist does a tooth cavity._"

"_Color me impressed_" Savage said.

"_You are welcome. How about we continue? If they follow standard procedure..._"

This was the last thing she said before the ceiling collapsed.

"_Savage... what was that?_" Colonel Kohle repeated his words and waited for an answer.

"_Pip-boards remain operational... life signs stable... they're out cold_" a technician said his paws moving across a console.

"_We got movement._"

Colonel Kohle was instantly looking at this screen, his eyes taking in the information scrolling down the left side.

"_It was a trap. Impressive._"

"_Sir... it's almost upon them._"

"_I've no doubt they were lying in wait for someone to go down that tunnel. Monitor them... and find out how much ceiling was collapsed. I gotta call back to the bunker and see if we have access to similar machines._"

The Scottish terroir hated being outsmarted. It had been awhile since a foe got the upper paw on him and now the clock was ticking. His best team was about to be captured, and their ace-in-the-hole was about to as well. As he thought about it the situation became clear... his teams merely set off some kind of trip wire. Now alerted, the sentries were coming to investigate. If he was going to rescue his teams he had to act fast.

"_I'm here boss. What happened?_" Senior Technician Pangolin said over the comlink.

"_It was a trap. Ceiling collapsed. Sensors indicate movement, most likely their equipment excavating to reveal what they caught. Need our own to get there asap._"

"_Satellite says entire ground between you and them is unstable. This is going to require heavy equipment. You want to dig horizontal or go vertical?_"

"_Whichever is quickest._"

She grunted. "_That's the problem. Neither is... unless we're willing to move half a mountain and don't care where it's piled, horizontal is quicker. Not by much._"

"_Horizontal it is. I've a contact in the Zootopia Corps of Engineers. There's a valley nearby that might be a suitable disposal point._"

"_Hmm... Yes... I think we can use that to bypass most of the collapse. Requires a dog-leg in the excavation process, but it'll save quite a bit of time. Ok... sending the mechano-droids your way. Oh... might be advisable to get everyone out of where you're presently at, unless squashed is your preference._"

He grunted after signing off. Dog leg... he understood the technical term that miners used in tunneling, it was the use of it that got under his fur. He barked orders quickly and shut down his own equipment. Before he did he sent a short message to the Rorschach Family estate; they would be better able to explain what happened and why very large and very strange equipment was entering their territory.

* * *

Kimberly awoke with a dull headache. Moments later, probably clued-in by the dust that smelled like rock, it came back to her. Her team was walking down a tunnel assisting Agent Savage. She checked the wrist mounted device... good, still working. Looking at the screen and scrolling through a few applications she found the one and activated it.

"_Savage... how's your team?_"

"_Bumps... bruises... otherwise in one piece. Trap?_"

"_Probably. Certainly a new trick. My team is same._"

"_Sensors indicate movement heading this way. Not friendly._"

"_Let's hope they're the standard welcoming committee. Otherwise this is going to be unpleasant._"

She had her team do a quick check of the cavity that miraculously formed around them. Either that or her old comrades developed a new technique. As she waited for the mechano-droid to chew its way to her location, she became aware of what the implications meant for her personally. As a traitor to the Dark Council, the Chancellor most likely would have her chained in a public place and allow the public to throw whatever they wished. It was not unusual to receive cuts and bruises; thus the prisoner would slowly die an agonizing death as infection and disease slowly drained the life from the body. A see-through barrier would prevent the public from these but allow them to witness the agony and death. Such macabre scenes were a warning to those contemplating action or complaining. The strong paw of the council was swift and merciless.

But she had an ace up her fur. She set the Pip-boar's function to mask her bio-signs and instructed her team to not mention she was with them. After receiving their acknowledgement she sent a quick text to Savage. He acknowledged her plan and would do likewise. Now she had to wait for the machine to get here.

Moments later the wall glowed red and peeled back as if flowing down a drain. The energy barrier shimmered until dissipated, and then the machine moved backwards a few yards. Mammals with weapons drawn exited through a door and disarmed her team, then moving them through the door and closing it behind them. Then the machine's energy barrier glowed brightly and soon the rock was back in place as if nothing had occurred.

It was an agonizing long wait until the machine stopped. The whine of the energy barrier ended and then the machine traveled through the tunnel at a decent speed. It seemed like an eternity until it stopped, a side door opened and an imposing figure stepped in.

"_Ah... Tracker Canter's team. I was told you had been eliminated. Oh well... the mammal will pay dearly for not ensuring it was so. But where is your leader? Tell me now and I'll consider a... less painful death._"

As he waited his security detail tied up her team and waited his signal. Weapons were drawn and pointed, waiting for the order. The Chancellor walked from one team member to another until every one had looked defiantly into his eyes. Each one was asked the question directly, and each team member refused to answer. He sighed and raised his paw. He did not get the chance to lower it.

Seemingly all at once the guards and Chancellor himself howled in pain and dropped to the floor. Their lifeless bodies oozed blood from their ears and mouth. Kimberly shimmered into view and quickly untied her team, being careful not to touch the bodies as she did so. It was not unusual to booby trap one's own body before going into an area to interrogate prisoners. She stepped near the door to close it... but was thrown to the floor. A heavy body pinned her down and she heard her team howl in pain. She saw their lifeless bodies fall onto the floor, then the stench of his breath filled her nose. She knew it instantly... and wasn't surprised. He once was her Instructor and team leader. Now he was the Chancellor's personal Tracker.

"_We meet again, Ms. Canter. I'll take possession of your play toy, but after you're properly restrained._"

"_Magnus Strongpaw. I should have known this was your doing. Nice new variation on an old trick._"

The wolf grinned. "_Thank you. __Oh... someone wants to have a word with you._"

She remained pinned to the floor and could only see the feet and lower edge of the robe moving around her. The mammal stopped and then lowered himself until both could clearly see the other. Kimberly should have been shocked... she did verify his bio-sign was genuine before killing him. Apparently the Chancellor had nine lives... she wondered how many were left; she had plans to make quick work of them.

"_Ms. Kimberly Canter... we meet again. How unfortunate that you pulled the trigger so quickly... and without remorse. I had you trained well. But you chose to bite the paw that fed you and your family. Now let's talk._"

She was ruthlessly hauled up and shackled onto a framework, then moved outside the machine and placed where everyone in this large excavated space could clearly see her. A fanfare announced what everyone knew what was about to happen. Many mammals grabbed tools and things they were about to be allowed to throw. The crowd gathered around, excitement moving through the air.

"_Last words, Ms. Canter?_"

She looked at him defiantly. "_I'll be back... and then your remaining nine lives will be mine. If I were you, I'd prepare now to meet your pride in the vast prairielands in the sky._"

The Chancellor grinned. His paw raised above his head momentarily... then rapidly lowered towards the ground. At that moment the lights in the cavern went out.

* * *

The crowd waited outside the large old oak doors. They had been chosen to go outside their beloved valley on a mission their elders said was important. These were engineers that had for all their lives been responsible for maintaining the equipment that kept life comfortable. Now an opportunity to go into the outside world presented itself, all because the village hologram said the Oracles had returned.

All their lives and for as far back as the ancient records were kept stories told of mammals called Oracles. Some were beloved but most were unremarkable, just as most villagers. Why the village hologram insisted everyone show upmost respect to these was puzzling. Mammals nobody ever met... why did they deserve respect without earning it? Everyone in their village earned their position by performance, so for them to give this without explanation went against everything their society based on.

The hologram shimmered into view on its usual pedestal, this one located outside the ancient gates that led to the entrance of the Sanctuary.

"_Citizens of the Valley Oracles, the day have finally arrived. Long ago those that were the very purpose this valley was created... left us to fight a great battle. The battle was so big and fierce that the efforts of the Sanctum could not keep up with the casualties. Therefore when the last one departed and none returned, these very gates were sealed. The Sanctum itself was put into standby, waiting for priests to return. Through the millennia your ancestors kept the systems repaired and operating, furbishing your villages with same technology so your skills were maintained and when the priests returned the Sanctum would be staffed once again._"

"_Those of you assembled here have the skills needed to repair the Library of the Oracles. The orb used to train priests has malfunctioned, and has been used by the Dark Priesthood for their nefarious purposes since the end of the Great War. Only through the efforts of the combined factions of other priesthoods has the numbers and power of these dark priests been kept low. Now after millennia they have found a way to strengthen themselves, now they once again threaten the stability of all. Perhaps this is why our Oracles have returned. Without further delay I present to you the Reformed Oracle Council._"

The large oak doors slowly opened and three mammals stood on the other side. The crowd bowed and was returned by the priestesses. Then the three stepped forward and stood next to the hologram. The center priestess stepped forward and pressed her necklace.

"_Greetings. I will not waste your time with trivial words; for time is of the essence. Our nemesis, the Dark Priesthood, its numbers is growing and once again seek to bring their terrible ways to control mammals everywhere. They believe only harsh measures can keep everyone behaving properly. If you had seen their methods you would understand. I am not here to force you to follow me blindly; too many years have gone by and your society has functioned well without us. But... we do need your expertise to repair the Orb of the Oracles. By doing this you will greatly hinder their efforts, perhaps help end their faction._"

"_After the upcoming battle is over and whoever wins walks off the battlefield, your society will remain. Your choice then will be to isolate yourselves again or to open up to the outside world. Should we be the victors, it is my intention to allow small and gradual visitations. The outside world never knew you existed and few of you knew about us. It would be the height of ignorance to allow either side to travel without proper instruction on customs and laws. We have those dedicated to easing transition from one group of mammals to another._"

"_Back at the matter at paw. Maximillian Laslo and Nathan Swift will be our liaison, coordinating our actions with yours. We in turn will act as liaison with the outside world. Your village councils will continue governing themselves and will only send a brief statement to Mr. Laslo and Mr. Swift if a disagreement is between two villages. Otherwise this Council will have minimal impact on your daily lives. We simply must focus our efforts towards the Dark Priesthood._"

The three priestesses turned and went back inside the Sanctum, their two representatives remained behind. The lynx stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"_Guild leaders... prepare to head out. The transporters in the room behind me will transport your members to the valley were the Gatekeeper will instruct you to go. The Outsiders are waiting with transportation that will bring you to the Library of the Oracles. The Oracles are heading there first; if the Dark Priesthood has a sizable presence, they will determine how best to proceed. You have been given instructions which group is to head out first... let's do so now._"

The lynx and hare stepped aside and listened as those mammals obviously the guild leadership talked loudly to their group. One by one the groups moved through the gates and into the room with the transporters. The lynx and hare heard the hum as smaller numbers were transported to the Valley of the Gatekeeper. Meanwhile in the valley GSD teams directed the technicians to keep moving towards the mouth of the valley where many trucks waited to be loaded. It was a surprise when large crates appeared from what was thought to been an empty cave; several technicians moved these with ease towards the trucks designated for them. It seemed the crates outnumbered the technicians and probably did, and soon everything and every mammal were loaded.

Maximillian and Nathan were notified and they gave the order to proceed. It wasn't necessary to notify the priestesses; these were already headed to the Library of the Oracles with a team of GED agents. Colonel Kohle assured them he had teams already there to reconnoiter the area. As with all things, one never knew when Murphy's Law would activate... and the Dark Priesthood would show up.


End file.
